Underneath
by fapezberryphan
Summary: What would you do if you actually had a penis? This is a story of how Quinn, Rachel and Santana grow together and make their relationship work. This story follows the RP of q-fabray-nyc, rachelberry-barbra, and lopez-nyc. The beginning is focused on Faberry and then Fapezberry. Santana will be incorporated after a few chapters. I updated my user name, so don't worry.
1. Bacon, Hamburgers, and Vegan friendly

**Rachel:** As many of you may know, I am Rachel Berry, future broadway sensation. I've decided to make the blog to keep my fans, as well as my friends, updated with my life as I begin my life at NYADA.

I will keep you all updated with my journey to Broadway over these next few years!

**Quinn:** You just want a documentation to look back at when you finally become famous. And who might you direct to this when they ask of _the_ Rachel Barbara Berry?

**Rachel:** I want to remember _everything _Quinn, what better way than to document it?

And I would direct anyone interested in the beginning of my journey to Broadway. I wasn't aware you had a blog as well. Oh that is just too exciting! We'll be able to keep each other up to date on our achievements!

**Quinn:** You have a point there, though it does seem a little excessive. I don't think everyone wants to know the day to day process just because it's entirely boring. A summary will suffice.

As for me having a blog, of course. I mean I need one to just talk. Get things off my chest.

**Rachel:** I suppose you are right there. People probably aren't interested in anything but the big details.

If you ever need someone to talk to, I can be a good listener. Despite my tendency to talk more than the average person.

**Quinn:** They tend to just fall asleep during the little stuff. It's just how people are.

Thank you for the offer, but I feel like what I have to talk about is extremely private.

**Rachel:** You're definitely right. I shouldn't bore people with menial details about my daily life.

Well, the offer is always open. I'm not one to judge. I know we haven't always been the closest of friends, but I do consider you a great friend, and I wouldn't ever want you to feel that you couldn't talk to me.

**Quinn:** Well, I wouldn't say that everything is menial. They just want to know if they can identify with you. Don't you identify with Barbara some how?

Thank you Rachel. Maybe later I'll let you know.

**Rachel:** I _definitely _identify with so many aspects of Barbra's life. Her struggles, her ambition…I'm going to stop myself now, because I'm sure I've made this speech more than once over the course of high school.

You're welcome, Quinn.

When do you leave for Yale? I'd love to grab lunch or coffee before you head out of Lima.

**Quinn:** I leave next week, but you have the tickets I gave you to travel to Yale and I have tickets to travel to New York. We'll see each other.

You're always welcome to talk to me as well. I know we've been through a lot together.

**Rachel:** Thank you so much for those, again. I will definitely be using those as soon as I get to New York. I may have looked up how much a metro pass like that costs…and I owe you quite a few lunches/dinners/coffees.

We have been through quite a lot. I am so happy to call you my friend.

**Quinn:** Rachel, it's okay. It's a gift to you so we can stay in contact with each other.

I'm happy to call you a friend as well. Would you like to go to lunch tomorrow?

**Rachel:** Its a gift that is greatly appreciated.

I'd love to grab lunch tomorrow. How does noon sound?

**Quinn:** You're very welcome.

I'm free then. Where would you like to go? You pick the place.

**Rachel:** There's this new burger place that I've heard has amazing real and veggie burgers if you'd like to try that? I know you like bacon.

**Quinn:** Oh? I haven't heard of that yet. I'd love to try it out. I can come pick you up and we can go together. And yes, bacon is a favorite of mine.

XXX

How could one go about actually approaching the subject of having a penis? The answer, you couldn't especially if you were a female in today's society. People would shun you for the very thing. Not for just being a lesbian, but because you had something that was consider part of a myth. The myth they would be referring to would be that of Hermaphroditus, the being that was created between Hermes and Aphrodite. Hermaphroditus was the deity of bisexuality, so hence it was Greek to people... literally. Quinn Fabray's parents acted like they accepted every part of the blonde, but in reality, they didn't. They hid it from people, telling the blonde it was a sin to even be this creature.

Quinn's father, Russell, even prompted her to get it changed, telling to choose to be normal. Thankfully, the blonde had discussed her condition with her best friend Santana. It was only then the Latina had convinced her nothing was wrong with being who she was. Quinn had chosen to keep her penis, choosing to be who she was. The blonde did have other friends, but none of them knew about her extra appendage like Santana. How could she though? Just go up to them and say, 'Hey... just so you know, I have a fully functioning 8 inch penis that I tuck everyday to hide.' Oh yes, that would go over quite well with everyone. Instead, every part of her was left unexposed to anyone, making herself the mysterious girl most people feared.

What would even be the point of walking up to a person to have that conversation? Gain interest or possible make the person pity you so you felt like you had a friend? No, that would be stupid to even consider. No one would even take you seriously. On top of that, Quinn had fallen in love with a certain five foot and three inch Dive that roamed the halls of McKinley with her best friend Santana, but she never acted on it. She never really could. To her Rachel was in love with Finn, evening going to get married to the boy against her own wishes. Thankfully, the day never came with Rachel and Finn getting married, but that was only due to her having her car wreck on the same day. She was going to go through with letting Rachel marry Finn even if she didn't accept it and wanted Rachel for herself.

It had taken her a whole year to even recover from the wreck and even walk again. She fought though just so she could be capable in life. Now, 6 months, after the wreck and after Rachel had been accepted in to NYADA, while Quinn had been accepted into Yale Quinn was currently still at home and friends with Rachel Berry. They were both still in Lima gearing up for their move to their colleges, keeping in touch with each other over the months. Quinn had branched out even more though over the past couple of months, putting herself on the line for Rachel, trying to keep up their friendship. She worried though, if she ever actually tried to start up a relationship with the brunette, that she'd be rejected in the end and left not even being able to maintain her friendship with the girl she actually loved more than anything in the world. All she really knew though was she wanted someone else other than Santana to understand her and accept her. She wanted someone she could love and have that love returned.

Quinn had sent a text to Rachel earlier that day, asking her if she wanted to get lunch at a local place. She let the brunette choose the place, knowing Rachel would know of somewhere she could eat. The blonde sent Rachel a text, letting her know she was headed to her house then so they could have their lunch together they planned for. Sighing as she approached her car, she wondered why she was joining Rachel at this new burger place for lunch. Why was she branching out so much to possibly get rejected in the end when the girl found out? She didn't know why. All she knew was she wanted someone to understand her and accept her like her parents and Santana. Quinn pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to the girl to let her know she was on her way. Sinking into the driver's seat, she drove off to Rachel's house to pick up the brunette for their lunch outing.

Rachel had always been an early riser. Her daily routine consisted of a run on her elliptical followed by a shower and an intense facial regiment. She woke earlier than usual, however, at the excitement of dining with her relatively new friend, Quinn Fabray. The brunette had always had a fascination with the blonde, one that she couldn't explain to herself. However, she assumed it was because Quinn Fabray was the kind of person everyone wanted to be. True, she was gorgeous. But she was also smart, talented…Rachel could go on for hours. In fact she had spoken in length about the blonde to her best friend Kurt, but was only met with a roll of his eyes and then a subject change to Blaine's latest hair care product craze.

Even in the early stages of their relationship, Rachel and Quinn had dynamic push and pull tendencies. This transcended into their relatively strong friendship, at least the brunette thought so. Her thoughts were reaffirmed by Quinn's gift: two metro passes; one for each of them. Though Rachel had definitely planned on visiting Quinn in New Haven, she hadn't been sure her presence would be a welcome one. These doubts were definitely long gone now.

It was nearing the time Quinn was due to pick her up and she glanced at her phone every few seconds to make sure she hadn't yet missed a text. She heard the cell buzz the moment she sat it down, immediately making a move to pick it back up. She smiled at the text, glad that the blonde hadn't simply blown her off in favor of Santana or Brittany. She replied a quick text, letting her know she was ready before, leaving her Dads a note for when they would get off work, letting them know her whereabouts. The brunette picked up her purse, slipping her phone inside before walking out onto the porch to wait for Quinn's arrival.

Weaving through the streets, Quinn kept her eyes on the road and pressed the power button on the radio. She relaxed some, though most of her was silently freaking out with spending time with the one girl she tormented throughout high school. Part of wondered what Rachel had up her sleeve just because she did the same thing for years. Quinn had changed though, wanting to actually be her friend than her enemy. The blonde was quiet as she contemplated the ways of possibly telling Rachel that she liked her more than just a friend. Simply telling someone you were attracted to them was east, but actually saying you harbor feelings was different, which was making the blonde sweat. Instead, she figured she keep it quiet and not talk about it unless the perfect time arose.

During lunch would most definitely not be one of those times. Quinn couldn't talk about it. She wouldn't either just because the idea of being rejected hurt worse than anything in the world. Pulling into the driveway of Rachel's house, she looked towards the porch and smiled warmly to the girl she was currently thinking of, waving to her. She rolled down her window and spoke clearly. "You ready to go?" She asked, putting her car in park to make sure the girl could easily run tell her fathers she was leaving.

Rachel's worries that the blonde wouldn't show were quelled the moment the small car pulled onto her road. She felt slightly guilty about worrying about Quinn's motives for their outing. But after years of cancelled plans, she had learned to linger on the cautious side when it came to excitement. A large grin appeared on the brunette's lips as she excitedly waved to Quinn as the girl pulled into her driveway.

Turning around, she locked the front door before practically skipping to the car, unable to contain her excitement. "Shall we be on our way?" she asked, walking to the passenger door, opening it and climbing inside the vehicle. "Thank you for agreeing to accompany me to lunch today, Quinn."

Quinn smiled to the brunette, giving her a small nod. "Just wanted to make sure your fathers were okay with you being with me this afternoon," she murmured softly before she started backing out of the driveway. She hummed slightly at the tune on the radio before taking off towards the restaurant. "You're welcome Rach. We are friends though, so you don't need to thank me." Smiling to the girl, she kept her eyes on the road until she parked near the place the brunette had suggested and grinned to the girl. "How did you hear about this place?" Raising her eyebrows, she got out of the car and waited for Rachel. "Have you been here before... with your fathers or Finn?" She asked, locking the car behind them.

"My dads are both at work right now, but I left them a note. I'm sure they won't mind in the slightest that we're going out to lunch." She rested her hands in her lap, playing with her own fingers to keep from fidgeting too much - a nervous habit she had picked up over the years. Quinn pulled up to the restaurant and Rachel burst into a grin once more, excitement bubbling over.

The pair exited the car and the brunette turned her attention to the blonde with a small smile "Daddy came here the other day and completely raved about it. He told me that they had veggie burgers too." She cleared her throat slightly, her smile toning down a few notches "I haven't really seen Finn since right after graduation," she mumbled as they walked to the door. Rachel snapped out of her thoughts, opening the door for Quinn with another smile. "After you!"

Pausing at the Rachel's smile falling slightly, Quinn furrowed her brows a little. When she noticed her smile return at the doors, she figured to drop the subject. She smiled warmly to the girl and nodded. "Thank you," she stated softly, nodding her head. Walking in, she smiled to the attendant and asked for a table for two. Quinn let Rachel lead before taking her seat across from her. "Thank you for suggesting this place," she murmured softly as she looked through the menu. Deciding on a bacon cheeseburger, she set her menu back down and smiled warmly to the girl.

Normally she would have just ignored the issue with Finn, but curiosity got the best of her. "What happened with Finn?" She asked softly, resting her elbows on the table as she rubbed her chin slightly. "Last I knew you two were going strong." She furrowed her brows a little and bit her lip just a little as she stared at the girl across from her.

Rachel followed Quinn to their table, sitting down across from the blonde. She immediately flipped open her menu, scanning the pages for the veggie burger. It sounded pleasant, so she closed her menu a few moments after Quinn. She smiled across at the other girl, hoping it would suffice to fill the temporary silence. Thankfully, Quinn quickly broke the lull in conversation before the quiet air could turn awkward.

Looking down at her fingers momentarily, she shrugged lightly, unsure of how to answer without over-sharing. Lifting her head to once again look across the table, she bit down on her bottom lip. "Well…he got the bright idea that joining the army would be the best decision for him. And that he would just be holding me back in New York," she paused a moment, fiddling with her fingers, "I'm actually happy about it though. After being away from him I realized how unhealthy and _forced _everything really was…just like you had said." She felt herself let out a soft chuckle.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows slightly to the brunette, her eyes searching over the girl's face. "So he left?" She asked, lifting her hand to rub against her forehead a little. "I don't understand. He wanted to be with you so much that he was going to move with you. I thought he was following you there. I mean, I understand that everything was forced between you two sometimes to the point it baffled me." Shaking her head slowly, she furrowed her brows even more until she sighed. "It's better for you though. You can do what you've always wanted without having to deal with someone holding you back. It's what everyone wanted. We want you to go further than us."

She smiled warmly before glancing to the waiter and ordering her food along with her drink. Leaning against the table, she bit her lip gently. "Are you staying at the same apartment? How are you going to pay for it?" She asked, blinking a moment before looking at the brunette. "Who are you going to live with then?"

Rachel shook her head. Truth be told, she was just as confused as the blonde sounded. Finn had always been…uncertain. But she had always filed it under the 'adorable' qualities. But when it came to the future, the future that was so incredibly certain for her, she couldn't see past the immaturity of it all. She figured if she had given him enough time, things would work out and they would come out of it stronger. "I think he's visiting some family before he goes off to enlist. I haven't really spoken with him since." She gave Quinn a shy smile before shaking her head "You're going to be going places too, Quinn. I mean…Yale! I am so happy for you." she said softly.

The waiter interrupted her admiration of Quinn's accomplishments and she placed her order as well, getting an iced tea along with her veggie burger, no onions. "Well, my dads thought it would be best to stay in the apartment we'd already looked at. It's in a safe part of town close to campus. But as of right now, I don't have a roommate. We're looking for one through NYADA's social media page though. Hopefully we'll find someone acceptable. If not, I'll be relocating to a smaller and more affordable apartment," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

The blonde felt angry at him just leaving Rachel, basically ignoring her then. Before she could make her comments, she received her compliments of Yale. Quinn shook her head slightly with a smile to the girl. Moving on though to the apartment, she bit her lip gently. "Make sure it's safe though. New York can be be shady depending on the area. We found that out the last time we went up there and you tried to buy those tickets." She rolled her eyes at the memory though and laughed slightly. "It makes me feel weird being so far away from my friends. Even then you're going to a scary place. I wish I could be there to protect you." Shrugging slightly, she took her drink that had arrived and sipped at it slowly.

"What are you hoping to gain through NYADA? What degree exactly?" She asked, rubbing her fingers against the table as she watched Rachel. "Have you thought about the dorms on site? I know it's a little more expensive, but it's safe. You'd be safe compared to an apartment."

"I greatly appreciate your concern. And, truthfully, I've been a little worried about living in such a big city by myself." She rolled her eyes playfully at the mention of the Cats tickets, still slightly embarrassed that she had put herself in that situation. And that Quinn Fabray had known a broadway fact that Rachel, herself, had not. "It's going to be weird to leave Lima and not be within a few minutes from everyone, that's for sure. But I keep reminding myself that you're just a short train ride away." she said, her cheeks flushing pink at Quinn's protective comment, trying to ignore the strange feeling that suddenly emerged from the pit of her stomach.

"I think that I want to pursue a degree in musical theater with a concentration in vocal performance. I want to be taught by the best in the business, those with the right connections to open doors later on down the line." Lifting her glass from the table, she took a small sip before she continued to answer Quinn's questions. "I haven't really looked into the dorms yet. I know I probably should, since I'd be around only students. I've always been a little weary of dorms, though." Her fingers drummed lightly against the edge of the table, smiling across at Quinn "What are your plans as far as Yale? Do you know where you'll be living or your major?" her eyes widened momentarily, "You are living somewhere safe right?" she added, leaning forward slightly.

Quinn nodded slightly to Rachel, pursing her lips as she listened. "Dorms can be messy as well just because you're staying with someone you don't know and you could just as easily be with someone who majors in sex more than anything," she stated shrugging before she sipped at her coke. "Personally, even if dorms are considered much safer, I'd stay in an apartment with someone then you could lock your door. Roommates in dorms could easily go through your things." Raising her eyebrows at Rachel's questions of Yale, she smiled a little and nodded. "I'm going for a Major in Drama and possibly a Minor in Theater. I'm looking at possibly trying for plays and such along with maybe trying to break into the movie business."

"As for where I'll be living, I have an apartment right off of school grounds. It's right nearby and it's within walking distance," she replied as she leaned against the table with a smile. "As far as I know, it's safe, but I think I might add an extra lock to the door just in case. Thankfully, I won't have to room with someone since it's only eight hundred every couple of months which means I can pay for it with a job. I've been looking for one of those too. I was thinking about possibly waitressing or trying to get a job with the theater department. I guess we'll see when I get there. It's not like my parents won't pay for me though. My father wants me to get a degree, so I know he'll push me not to work." Quinn shrugged though. "I want to be competent though in his eyes."

Rachel's eyes widened with horror at the thought of sharing a dorm with someone with frequent…overnight visitors. She would never get to be at home. Definitely no dorms. And the thought of someone going through, and possibly stealing, her belongings. Yep, definitely not. No way. She'd have to readdress the idea with her dads. She'd definitely have to invest in a door lock. Maybe two, just to be safe.

The brunette nodded as Quinn explained her intended majors. It sounded like an excellent fit for the blonde and the thought of Quinn starring in a major motion picture brought an enormous smile to her face. "I'll have you know, I'm prepared to do a full safety check on your apartment upon my visit. I know New Haven isn't nearly as big as New York, but crime exists everywhere." She stated with a definite nod and a playful smile. Upon hearing Quinn's remark about her father, she nodded lightly, bringing a hesitant hand to rest gently on the other girls across the table, giving her a light squeeze to accentuate her statement, "You will be amazing at whatever you do. And I'm sure your dad knows that and will see it in your future endeavors, Quinn."

Quinn laughed at Rachel's comment of doing a full safety check on her apartment. "Rach, I'm sure I'll be fine. It's a gated place," she murmured, glancing to the waiter who brought their food. Grinning at her burger, the blonde nodded to the waiter and smiled to him. She said her thanks as she lifted her utensils to cut into the burger and quarter it for better eating. "I know my dad sees that since I got into Yale, but it's the whole thing of being a Fabray. If you truly understood my father, then you'd understand where he's coming from with this." She shrugged a little as she lifted a quarter piece to sink her teeth into it. "Thank you for suggesting this place," she murmured before finishing her first piece.

Humming as she started on her second piece, Quinn glanced to the diva once in a while as she ate. "Have you looked into a job while in college or are you sticking to just focusing on classes?" She asked, munching on a fry as she raised her brows towards the girl. "Are your fathers more apt to you sticking with college more than anything or Broadway?" Quinn was partly interested in knowing whether her parents were going to there for her the entire time throughout college.

Rachel sat back in her chair as the waiter placed the food in front of them, an excited smile playing on her lips. Not many places in Lima were vegan friendly, and she was always searching for a new restaurant to test out. After cutting the large burger into fourths, deciding that the blonde's method definitely was the best, she took a bite before grinning up at Quinn. "You're welcome, I'm really glad we came here!"

She finished up her first bite, taking a sip of her tea before answering Quinn's first question. "I want to look for a job whenever I get there. I wanted to get a better feel for my schedule before I looked too into it. I definitely want to be able to help my fathers pay for school and for rent, as much as I can." She poured some ketchup on her plate, dipping her fry into it before popping it into her mouth. "I think my dads just want me to see how things go. As much as I wish, I know Broadway won't come knocking on my door anytime soon. There will be many little parts before I work my way up. So I think until my future is secure, or until I graduate, I'm going to stick with staying in school." The brunette smiled across the table at Quinn, simply giddy that she was out to lunch with her friend. "Do you think you'll be coming back to Lima for breaks and such? Or staying in New Haven?"

Quinn shook her head to Rachel a little. "I don't really see a reason to come back to Lima other than my parents, but even then, they're talking about moving somewhere else as well," she replied, popping another french fry into her mouth. "My dad got a promotion at work, so he'll be the manager of the company in California." She shrugged a little and smiled slightly. "Most likely, I'll be in New Haven most of the time since I guarantee that my parents will neither buy my ticket to fly out there nor join me in New Haven. I'll be on my own unless I need money." She smiled a little at Rachel before shrugging and starting on her last piece of the burger. "So I really see no point in returning."

Pushing her plate away as she went for her drink, she sipped at her coke and wiped at her mouth. "What about you? Are you going to be coming back here to visit the family?" She asked, playing with the straw as she looked at the girl. Part of her felt sad that she might not come back to visit anyone especially Rachel's fathers. She actually like the men who raised the girl she liked. Smiling a little to her, she sipped at her drink again and leaned against the table.

Rachel finished up her burger as Quinn spoke, her expression turning into a frown. She had been looking forward to the possibility of getting to, not only visit Quinn in New Haven, but to be able to see her friend whenever she visited Lima over the breaks. "I will probably come back for thanksgiving and hanukkah. But other than that, I plan on staying in New York." She sipped at her tea slowly, setting the cup back down on the table.

"You're always welcome to join my fathers and I for any holiday you'd like. They absolutely adore you." she said with a nod, "I hate the idea of you being off alone for the holidays. And I was really looking forward to having an excuse to see you if we were both back here for breaks." Rachel giggled softly at how ridiculous she sounded, looking down at her drink, choosing to focus on the straw in the tea until her blush subsided a little.

Smiling at Rachel's invitation, Quinn nodded some. "I wouldn't mind joining you for the holidays since I will, in fact, be alone," she murmured in reply before sipping at her coke some more. When the waiter rejoined them to take their plates away, Quinn asked for the check and looked towards Rachel again. "I'd enjoy seeing Santana if she joined us back in Lima for the holidays with Brittany. It'd be nice seeing them." She smiled to her drink a little, remembering how much her friend knew about her. She'd be stupid if she cut her off completely. The girl stuck with her through everything, even knowing her condition. Sighing, she wiggled her jaw as her eyes flicked to Rachel again.

Even if she admitted her feelings out loud to the tiny diva, how could she possibly enjoy being with a freak like her? Her smile dropped a little as her normal hardened expression took over her face. She forced her smile back though, not wanting to frighten Rachel any. "Don't worry about lunch. It's my treat," she stated softly as she took the check for the table and paid for it. "Is there anything else you wanted to do today?"

Rachel smiled, glad that Quinn would be willing to come back with her for the holidays. She suppressed the urge to clap in excitement, opting to clasp her hands in her lap instead. "I'm sure, with Brittany in Lima, that Santana would probably want to visit. I think she and I are kind of friends now. Well…we're no longer at each other's throats, so I'd say that's a step in the right direction," she said with a smile.

Rachel was about to slip her wallet out of her purse when Quinn's words ceased her actions. "Quinn…" she protested, knowing the blonde wouldn't budge once she made up her mind. She blinked a few times, trying to ignore the 'sophomore quinn' face that appeared briefly. She hadn't seen that look in years and she couldn't think of why it would have appeared now. The smile was back as quickly as it left and Rachel's returned as well, choosing to ignore her worries for now. "Well, my dads are both working late so I don't really have anything going on for the rest of the day. If you don't have any plans, we could go watch some movies or just talk or do whatever?" she said, her voice a few tones softer. Quinn probably had better things to do this evening than spend more time with Rachel than needed. She toyed with her fingers slowly, glancing around the restaurant before looking back at the blonde.

Nodding slowly at Rachel's reply, she smiled slightly. "I'd be happy to join you for a movie, but I'm sucker for sweets, so I might have to drop by the store to pick up something along with some drinks. Non-alcoholic, of course," she replied with a grin as she slid out of her chair to stand. "I haven't seen many movies lately since I've been busy preparing for Yale, but I'm open to whatever you want to watch." She grinned widely at that, hoping by all means that Rachel picked Funny Girl. Quinn had never even seen the movie before and she hoped she could watch it with the girl. "Do you have popcorn at your place or should I make sure to add that to the list of stuff I need to be possibly sleeping over at your house?" She asked, though she paused at her comment, realizing that she just offered herself to sleep over.

"I don't... actually have to sleep over. I just made the comment," she murmured as she walked towards her car. Quinn groaned softly to herself, realizing she'd have to avoid putting herself in a compromising position with Rachel, especially if the girl tried to cuddle during sleep. "Come on. Let's head to the store to grab the goods and we can head back to your place to have a movie marathon."

This time around, Rachel didn't refrain from clapping her hands together quietly. "This is going to be so much fun. We can go grab the sweets. I know I have an assortment of drinks available at my house. Though, you're more than welcome to bring anything you'd like, obviously," she said as the pair stood from the table. Rachel smiled when Quinn made the comment suggesting she slept over. She had definitely considered inviting the blonde, but hadn't wanted to push her luck with spending time with her friend this evening. "I'd love for you to stay the night, Quinn. We can even stop by your house and you can gather a bag for tonight, if you'd like."

The pair exited the restaurant, heading back to the blondes car. Rachel walked over to the passenger door, getting inside after Quinn unlocked the door. "I was thinking, you probably dont' want to only watch musicals…so we could alternate picking movies?" She buckled her seatbelt, turning slightly to face Quinn. "Have you ever seen Funny Girl?" she asked curiously as the blonde pulled out of the parking lot.

Quinn shook her head slowly. "I don't mind what we watch," she replied softly. "I've never seen Funny Girl. I know you talk about it a lot, but I've never taken the time to see the musical." She shrugged as she headed towards the store along with going to her house to grab some clothes. When they finally got to Rachel's house, she sighed thankfully and headed in with her. "Did you want to watch Funny Girl first?" She asked as she slipped off her shoes to head towards the couch with her sweets.

After the pair arrived to Rachel's house, she unlocked the door, holding it open for Quinn. Apart from Kurt, and Finn that one time after her fathers had orchestrated a scheme in attempts to derail their marriage, she had never had anyone stay the night and she was beyond excited. She left her flats with Quinn's by the door, walking into the living room behind the blonde. "We can if you'd like. It's absolutely fantastic." Gesturing to the couch, she grabbed her Funny Girl dvd from the shelf, "Make yourself at home! Would you like me to make some popcorn?"

"You can never have too much popcorn, so please, if you wouldn't mind. I love the stuff too much," she stated as she popped a Whoppers into her mouth. Crunching on the candy, she sat back a little unsure of what to do. "Is there anything I could possibly be doing?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "I don't want to sit here and feel like a burden while having a movie night with you." Quinn stood up from the couch, walking into the kitchen to join the girl.

She glanced around the kitchen before she noticed a large bowl she could use for the popcorn. "How are your fathers by the way?" She asked softly while eyeing the girl across from her. "What do they do exactly?"

"Of course, I'll make as much popcorn as you would like," she said as she walked into the kitchen, grabbing a large bowl for the two girls to share. Rachel looked through her pantry, finally finding the box of popcorn. She grabbed a bag, opening it and putting into the microwave for the desired amount of time. "You definitely aren't a burden, Quinn. You're welcome to just sit back and relax." She said, leaning against the kitchen counter while she waited for the popcorn to finish making.

"My dads are great. I know that they're really happy Finn and I went our separate ways, even though they'd never tell me. But I think they're starting to freak out about me leaving the house," she said with a giggle, running her hand through her hair. "Dad's a pediatric surgeon, so he works a lot. And Daddy is an accountant. It keeps them busy," she shrugged slightly as the microwaved beeped. Walking across the kitchen, she pulled the hot bag from the microwave, opening it, and pouring the contents into the bowl. "Are we all ready for the most amazing musical in the world?"

Listening to Rachel, Quinn's brows rose as she realized how busy her parents where during school. She watched as Rachel went for the popcorn, pouring it into the bowl. It was odd how a simple task could make the brunette look so beautiful in her eyes. There was nothing man-like about her. Those skirts she constantly wore to school were tip-offs too that she wasn't at all like a man. Quinn was though. She had to tuck herself before school everyday, leaving her in pain for more of the day. Even now, she was slightly in pain with how she had to tuck herself to be in these jeans. Heaven forbid if she got hard.

At Rachel's exclamation, Quinn nodded to her, ignoring the pain once again. Moving back to the living room, she took her seat on the couch and glanced down to make sure nothing was showing. She wished she could free herself right now, but that didn't seem like the greatest ideas especially when Rachel knew nothing about her condition. Glancing to Rachel, she smiled warmly and took a handful of the popcorn as she waited for her to start up the movie. Quinn was thankful, Rachel didn't choose something boring or uneventful.

Rachel grabbed the remote, pressing play on the DVD as she sat down next to Quinn, the bowl of popcorn between them. Settling back into her seat, she smiled, refraining from quoting along every line of the movie. She wanted Quinn to enjoy her time, not to dislike the brunette even more. Glancing occasionally at the blonde throughout the opening scenes of the movie, she smiled. She still couldn't believe she was friends with Quinn Fabray. The Quinn Fabray. She was the prettiest and most popular girl in all of McKinley and Rachel was…well, just Rachel.

She took a handful of popcorn, snacking on it slowly. She readjusted her sitting position, curling her legs at her side, smoothing out her skirt. She glanced from the movie to Quinn then back to the movie before leaning over to whisper something to her friend, "Do you like it so far?" she asked curiously, unsure of why she was whispering. It was just the two of them.

Quinn was adjusting herself in the couch as she took a handful of popcorn. She smiled, feeling Rachel's eyes on her. Instead, she stayed quiet to watch the movie quietly since it was something she had wanted to experience with the brunette for a long time. Finally glancing to her when she heard her whisper, Quinn smiled widely to the girl. "I do like it very much," she murmured in reply. "But why are you whispering? It's just us." She laughed lightly and turned towards the movie again.

Quinn was quiet the rest of the movie, usually keeping a Whopper in her mouth to crunch on. She glanced to Rachel a little bit, wondering how she was doing. Personally, she wanted to curl up with the girl, but again, she would never admit it out loud. When the movie ended, the blonde rubbed her thighs for a moment. "It's a good movie, Rach," she stated softly, giving her a smile.

"It's alright if you didn't enjoy it. A lot of people don't," she said with a light shrug. Looking down at the empty bowl of popcorn, Rachel moved it from the couch, scooting over to sit where it had been resting between them. "You can pick the next movie, or we can do anything you'd like."

The brunette smiled over at Quinn, unsure of what the blonde would want to do next. She had always been difficult to read, a very introspective girl. It had always been like that. And, even though they were forming a better friendship, Rachel still had difficulties with knowing what was going on in the blonde's head.

Shrugging lightly to the brunette, she shook her head slowly. "No, I enjoyed it very much," she replied as she looked straight at the girl. "I enjoy musicals even if I don't watch them as much as I would like." She rubbed her forehead gently, looking at her lap for a moment. It made her uncomfortable how uneasy she felt with not being able to explain how she felt for the girl. Turning her head and leaning on her elbow on the back of the couch, she stared at the girl for a moment. "I'm up for anything really, just as long as I can hang out with you."

She smiled warmly to the girl, her eyes watching the brunette's face intently as she felt a love swell in her heart for Rachel. Normally she would have manipulated or controlled situations to make someone fall in love with her, but with Rachel, she felt like if it wasn't earned then it meant nothing. She gave her a small smile before standing to head over to the DVD collection. Quinn needed a break though, her body shaking almost with how much she hated herself for hurting the girl for years. Glancing behind her, she took a deep breath. "Do you want to watch _A Lot Like Love_?" She asked, pulling the DVD out so Rachel could see it.

Rachel couldn't keep from grinning, knowing that Quinn had enjoyed Funny Girl, and musics in general. "You're always welcome to come get your musical fix with me," she said with a quiet laugh. The brunette felt her heart race slightly at Quinn's comment. She actually wanted to hang out with Rachel. If someone had told her two years ago that Quinn Fabray would like to hang out with her, she would've probably fainted. She had always dreamed about being friends with the blonde and, even though they had quite a rocky past, she knew that everything happened for a reason. Even when Quinn had been terribly cruel to her, she couldn't bring herself to be mad at the girl. With Quinn, there was more than met the eye, and it was easy for Rachel to let simple comments roll off her shoulder in favor of the possibility of a friendship. And now here they were, watching movies in Rachel's living room, and talking about their future over lunch. She couldn't be happier.

"That sounds absolutely perfect. I haven't seen that movie in forever," she smiled up at Quinn, nodding her head slightly. Standing up, she popped the Funny Girl dvd back into it's case, returning it to the shelf. Grabbing the dvd case from Quinn with a grin, she slipped the movie into the player before settling back into her spot with Quinn on the couch.

Quinn smiled at her selection, happy that Rachel actually enjoyed the movie. Standing up from her spot by the DVDs, she took her seat on the couch again and waited for Rachel to join her once again. Part of her wanted to escape and ignore that this ever happened while the other part was screaming to simple put into words what she was thinking about the girl. She couldn't do either. She felt like she was trapped in this weird limbo. One of them would get hurt through either choice, even if she was the one hurting right now. Sighing as she felt Rachel take her seat next to her once again, Quinn felt at a loss completely. She just wanted to be her friend and watch her be happy. Instead of focusing on her self pity, the blonde turned to the movie and watched it silently. Most of her wished Rachel would make the first move with all of this. Quinn shifted on the couch, her body brushing Rachel's gently. She blushed almost, though kept her attention on the movie.

Rachel curled her legs up as they watched the movie. She felt a smile creep upon her face as Quinn accidentally grazed Rachel as she shifted positions on the couch. Rachel had long come to terms with her…unusual admiration of Quinn Fabray. Kurt had told her it was a crush and maybe it was. But there was no way it could be anything more than a fleeting thought here and there. Quinn Fabray could date anyone she wanted to. Definitely not Rachel Berry. If that wasn't enough to deter Rachel's thoughts, the fact that Quinn was completely straight definitely did.

She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind, not wanting to dwell on impossibilities. She glanced at the blonde out of the corner of her eye, feeling a little daring at the moment. She scooted a little closer, before leaning her head lightly on Quinn's shoulder.

Feeling Rachel's head on her shoulder, Quinn froze slightly. This was definitely a new development, not that she was complaining though. She enjoyed that Rachel was so comfortable to lean her head on her shoulder. Smiling at Rachel, she reached over to brush her hand against her thigh gently and gave it a gentle squeeze before letting her hand rest there. If Rachel was going to be bold then she would join her and make attraction somewhat known. She didn't want to scare the girl off at all, keeping her hands mostly to herself.

Rachel's confidence had immediately disappeared the moment her head came to rest on Quinn's shoulder. She could feel the blonde tense under her touch and she was about to lift her head and apologize when her worries were put to rest by Quinn's reassuring touch. A smile fell upon her lips as she relaxed against Quinn, glad that her small move didn't make the blonde uncomfortable.

Quinn was never one to cuddle with anyone before just because of the fear of being found out. Sitting here with Rachel laying her head on her shoulder and with her own hand on the brunette's thigh, she felt slightly worried about the progression. She wanted to fight the suspicions in her mind, letting her enjoy the moment. Quinn turned her head to look down on the girl, her mind having a though process of its own as she pressed her lips to her hair to give her a kiss to her head. The knot realized what she had done right after, her heart rate speeding up in fear if the girl rejected the simple sign of affection. Quinn said nothing though, opting to act like she was watching the movie.

Rachel froze slightly as she felt a kiss atop her head. She was almost sure that she imagined it. But there was no way it wasn't real. Her mind immediately started racing, trying to analyze what had just happened as well as the progression of the day. Nothing seemed to fit. She thought back to their previous conversations together. There were so many little things that didn't quite fit into place. Rachel was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt Quinn tense slightly and, instinctively, she rested her hand over Quinn's giving hers a light squeeze.

Feeling Rachel's hand squeeze her own, she let out a little breath and she simply just enjoyed being next to the brunette. By the time the movie finally ended, Quinn felt her heart hope for something with Rachel, but again, she wouldn't push it. Pulling away from the girl, she stood a little and glanced down when she realize she was actually a little hard. She groaned, turning away from Rachel to move to the bathroom to possibly push it down to hide it some more. "Hey Rach, I'm going to change into my pajamas for the rest of the night." she stated behind the door as she started changing. Dropping her pants, she groaned a little as she tried to push it down into her tight boxer briefs. She changed to her pajama pants before rejoining the brunette.

Rachel nodded, smiling as she stood "Alright Quinn," she called back to the blonde, putting the dvd back in its case and on the shelf. She tidied up a bit, putting the empty bowls in the sink before quickly heading up the stairs to change, herself. Slipping into a pair of sleep shorts, covered in gold stars of course, as well as a plain white vneck, she headed back down the stairs. "Much more comfy" she said with a giggle as she joined Quinn in the living room. "I don't know why we didn't do that in the first place!"

Quinn shrugged to the brunette, spreading her legs a little to adjust herself quickly. Sighing, she leaned against the couch and glanced to Rachel. "What do you want to watch now?" She asked, raising her eyebrows before she slid her hand down to cover herself just in case it hadn't gone down yet. She smiled as she eyed Rachel's outfit, letting out a little laugh. "Gold stars on the shorts. I should've known." Quinn laughed a little more, glancing to the TV. "Another musical? Or something else?"

Rachel looked down at her shorts at Quinn's laugh. She looked up with a playfully shocked face, "Of course! Gold stars go with everything. You can never have too many." She giggled, sitting next to Quinn on the couch, "It's all up to you, you're the guest. And I'm fine with whatever we choose as long as we can just hang out." She smiled over at the blonde, "Do you think that we'll actually stay in touch throughout college? I really hope we do."

"I'm feeling a Phantom Of The Opera vibe right now," she admitted softly as she raised her eyebrows to the brunette. "As for staying in touch, I had hoped that we would. I mean, that's why I bought the tickets. I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible. Finn jeopardized any time together just because of his jealousy. The boy always thought I would turn you against him. The boy can't see that I want to be friends." She shrugged a little and smiled warmly to the brunette. "I want to stay friends for as long as possible, so when you make it, I can point at your face on a billboard and say, 'I know that girl. She's my best friend,'" she stated softly, grinning to her.

Rachel glanced down at her hands, her cheeks flushed a light pink, "Finn never understood that I wanted to be friends with you as well. And I can't believe I let him have that much control of my life." She lifted her head, smiling up at Quinn "And when you're accepting your Oscar for best actress, I expect to be either your plus one to the event, or in the acceptance speech as 'fantastic broadway star and best friend, Rachel Berry," she said with a smile as she stood to grab the Phantom of the Opera DVD, putting it in the player. She sat back down on the couch, leaning back against the armrest, facing Quinn. "You'll be included in my Tony award acceptance speech as well, of course."

Quinn smiled widely to the brunette and nodded. "No, you'd be a plus one and in my acceptance speech," she replied softly, glancing to the girl's feet. Taking them into her lap enough to avoid her appendage, she started to rub one just to relax the girl if she could. She remembered doing this for former other Cheerios just to help relax them before and after a big cheer. Rubbing her thumb against the balls of her feet, she made sure to add pressure where she deemed it necessary.

Rachel pressed play on the movie, tilting her head to look at the tv. Her eyes fell shut briefly as she relaxed against Quinn's calming touch. "I'm holding you to that, Quinn. I'll be calling you come Oscar season," she glanced over at the blonde with a quiet giggle before resting her head back down on the arm rest. "That feels amazing," she added with a whisper, closing her eyes once more as she relaxed.

Laughing at Rachel, she nodded to her. "Of course, I wouldn't expect any less," she murmured as she rolled her thumb against each of her toes. "I always enjoy my feet being massaged." Quinn looked down at the girl's feet before looking at the movie to watch one of her favorite movies. "Thank you for having me over. It's been a while since I've been to hang out with anyone."

"It can be your turn next," she said smiling at the blonde. Rachel continued to watch the movie, mouthing the words to 'Think of Me', ignoring the urge to actually sing along with the song. "I'm really glad you agreed to stay the night, Quinn. You're always welcome over here," she said, shooting the blonde a smile. She really was grateful that Quinn was her friend, she felt extremely comfortable around the girl, more so than Kurt or Mercedes. With her other friends, they bonded over their diva tendencies. With Quinn, they were able to just enjoy one another's company. It was definitely refreshing for Rachel to have a real friend, rather than an alliance.

"I'm okay," she murmured, finishing with Rachel's foot and moving onto the other. "Thank you. It means a lot. It's not that I don't like my parents, I just prefer spending time with someone else once a while. Plus my mother has been hovering way too much, crying randomly over me moving soon. It's annoying. My dad keeps asking about a special someone since I bought tickets for you. I had to stop his hopefulness and tell him you were a friend." She laughed lightly before realizing what she revealed. Quinn ducked her head to look at Rachel's foot as she continued massaging it.

"My dads have been crying at random too, you never know what's going to set them into tears," she said with a giggle. She bit down on her bottom lip slightly as she mentioned her father, glancing back to the movie. "My dad kept asking about the metro pass. He thought it might've been from Finn, but I told him it was from you. He thinks very highly of you, you know," she smiled over at Quinn, glancing down to her own feet where Quinn was still massaging.

"Well I'm glad he likes me," she stated softly with a small smile. "I would hope he didn't object to us hanging out." Finishing Rachel's foot, she set it down in the couch and turned to face the TV now. "I was surprised when she stated you were marrying Finn to everyone in the club. I hadn't expected you to do that with him. I always thought Broadway was your love, not him. And I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy with you two breaking up. He never deserved you."

"I got caught up in the dramatics of the school loser getting the popular quarterback, I lost my way for a bit," she admitted, still embarrassed by her actions. She couldn't believe she almost was willing to forgo Broadway in favor of staying in Lima with Finn. She should have listened to Quinn that day in the bathroom when she told Rachel she should let go of Finn. So many things would be different. There would have been no accident. Rachel wouldn't have choked on her audition. She smiled over at the blonde, "I started believing that I'd never find anyone else that would want to be with me other than Finn," she finished in a whisper, turning back to the television.

Quinn looked over at Rachel, her brow dropping a little at her last comment. Taking Rachel's hand in her own, she made sure the brunette was listening before she spoke. "Rachel, anyone would be crazy to not want to be with you," she replied softly, stroking the back of her hand with her thumb. "I can't see a reason why they wouldn't want to be with you. You're driven and passionate for what you want and you don't give up. Look at what you have done with getting in with NYADA. That's a feat in itself. You are so amazing. You have absolutely no idea."

Rachel turned her attention to Quinn as the blonde took her hand. She could feel her cheeks flush as she listened to her friend. Ducking her head, she glanced down at their hands, before lifting her head to meet the blondes captivating hazel eyes once more. "Aside from my dads, no one has ever believed in me as much as you, "she whispered, giving Quinn's hand a gentle squeeze. "Thank you," she muttered before letting go of the blonde's hand in favor of leaning forward, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and pulling her into a tight hug. "You're amazing, Quinn. And I still stand by what I said at junior prom. You're the prettiest girl I've ever met. But you are so much more than that," she said softly as she rested her chin on Quinn's shoulder.

Smiling, Quinn hugged her tightly and nodded to her. "I know I'm more than that. I just focused on my looks more than anything in school cause that's all I thought I could offer," she murmured in reply as she rubbed her back gently. "You're going to make it. I know you will. I want to see your name in bright lights on a billboard in New York. I expect it." The blonde grinned giving her a tight squeeze before pulling back from the hug to cup her face gently. "You're very pretty yourself Rachel. Don't let anyone ever tell you different. Just keep Barbara and Judy in mind if someone ever says you can't do it."

Rachel's smile grew as Quinn told her she expected to see her name in lights. These were things Finn had never said to her. He thought she was crazy for wanting to leave Lima in general or to focus on her dreams. But here was Quinn, being the most supportive friend anyone could ever hope for. She pulled back from the hug reluctantly, smiling at the blonde. She could feel butterflies stirring in her stomach and she knew that she would probably spend the evening lying awake, wondering what their presence meant. But, for now, she chose to focus on Quinn's words. Her cheeks flushed a dark shade of red as brown eyes met hazel once more, her hands now unsure of where to place themselves, came to a rest on Quinn's thigh. "Thank you," she whispered, giving Quinn a small smile.

"You're welcome Rachel," she replied, giving her a large smile before dropping her hands. She nodded to the girl and leaned against the back of the couch. Turning back to the movie, she smiled as she noticed it was already at the Music Of The Night, the music filtering into the living room. Quinn watched the movie with a small smile. "What's a role you wish you could play? Any role if it came to Broadway." She asked glancing to Rachel on the couch.

She leaned back against the couch, taking her spot next to Quinn again. Rachel smiled glancing at Quinn. "As much as I love Barbra and would love to follow in her footsteps, I think if I could play Elphaba in Wicked, I'd feel like I reached the pinnacle of my career," she said with a grin. "I've always thought I resembled Idina Menzel, the original Elphaba." She sunk lower into the couch, getting comfortable once more before looking at the blonde, "What would be your dream movie role?"

"It seems stupid, but I'd love to play a spy," she murmured in reply, looking to the brunette. "Action movies have always been a favorite of mine. I feel like I would bring a movie like that serious justice with my background." She nodded a little before laughing lightly. "I'd love to see you as Elphaba. You would be pretty amazing in the role, plus you have an amazing vocal range compared to Idina. I'm not saying she's not great, I'm just saying you'd bring a different aspect and even more talent to the role."

"Bond, Quinn Bond. James Bond's gorgeous little sister here to save the day," she said with a giggle, giving her shoulder a light nudge. "I'd pay to see that movie," Rachel nodded as she smiled "You'd definitely play a believable spy. And you'd do great with the stunts and everything."

She smiled at the blonde, leaning her head back against the couch, tilting her head to look at Quinn, "I'll be expecting to see you front and center at all of my opening night performances, I'll have you know."

"You'll have to leave a ticket for me then Ms. Berry," she murmured in reply with a smile. "I wouldn't miss one for the world. You know I love watching you perform." Grinning, she winked to the brunette and turned her head to look at the movie. "I'd love to see you play Christine. You may not be Operatic, but you definitely have a voice for the role." She nodded to herself mostly as she watched The Phantom take Christine to the bed to rest.

"You'll be the only person to get a hand delivered ticket to every single one of my shows," she said as her head came to a rest, once again, on Quinn's shoulder. She continued to watch the movie, "I've always thought that 'All I Ask Of You' is the most romantic song in the world. It gives me chills every time I hear it," she said softly, her eyes glued to the screen.

"It is one of the most romantic songs in the world, but really, only when you have someone to share it with," she murmured as she watched the scene. "I means you only want or long for someone to save you for your solitude if you don't have anyone. Even then, you're asking the person to save you from a solitude be it of your own choice or possibly a haunted past. The song can be so confusing in the pretense of how it's sang. Here it's focused all about the girl wanting to escape a life she dug herself into from a young age. She's asking this wealthy man to save her from a man who was only trying to give her what she's always wanted by any means necessary. It's depressing. The entire song can be so depressing. Maybe that's just me though."

Rachel nodded, "It can be, and I think in this context it is. And I've never particularly like Raoul. He was the easy way out. But then I think of just the lyrics themselves and I think it would be beautiful to have something like that with someone. I've always thought that at the simplest meaning of the song, it's about just sharing your life with someone. The good and the bad; to just be there for someone and make them happy and keep them safe in whatever sense of the word," the brunette whispered, glancing up at Quinn.

Quinn nodded silently, the explanation sinking in as she sat there watching the movie. She smiled a little. "I always thought of Raoul being an easy out for everything for Christine. She was happy with The Phantom and then she decided she didn't want that anymore. I don't get her fickleness really. She was so in love with The Phantom before and the moment he got angry she wanted out. Everyone has their moments, I would know. I've seen my parents go through shit and yet they're still together. I could only hope to find someone like that."

Rachel smiled, completely agreeing with Quinn's assessment of Raoul and Christine. She nodded slightly against the blonde's shoulder, "I think you're right. It's not worthy love unless you have to fight for it." She lifted her head as Quinn finished speaking, "You're going to find someone amazing, Quinn. Anyone would be lucky to have the opportunity to share their life with you," she whispered, returning her head to it's place on the blonde's shoulder.

Quinn wanted to just scoff and laugh at Rachel's comment of her finding someone. No one would accept her, not with an extra appendage that disgusted people. Instead of saying anything though, she was quiet and nodded slightly. "We'll see when it gets to that," she stated softly, giving a sad smile. "Right now, I just want to get in college and focus on my studies more than anything. I want to become the best I can be."

Rachel nodded lightly at Quinn's response, "That's exactly what I want to do. I don't want to lose sight of my dreams ever agian." Sitting up in her seat, Rachel watched intently as Christine walked through the graveyard. Reaching over, she gripped onto Quinn's arm, pulling it to her as a makeshift shield, "This part always makes me jump, even though I've seen it more times than I can count."

Quinn smirked at the brunette, hooking her arm around her waist to protect her. "It's not really that scary," she murmured softly. She laughed lightly, glancing to her. "You're fine." She giggled a little before shaking her head. Poking the girl lightly, she laughed again before tickling the girl.

Rachel shook her head "It makes me jump! I get surprised when he comes out of nowhere!" she said with a playful pout. Suddenly, Quinn was tickling her and Rachel burst into a fit of laughter, squirming under her touch. "Not fair! I'm ticklish!" she said, laughing and grabbing for the blondes arms in a futile attempt at getting her to stop.

"Oh I know," she stated before stopping her onslaught of tickles. Smiling, she pulled back from her and poked her thigh gently. She grinned and looked towards the movie to see it passed the point where it made Rachel jump. "See, I distracted you," she teased, leaning back on the couch as she gave her a wink. Poking her foot gently, Quinn smiled warmly to the girl.

Rachel took a moment to catch her breath, a giggle slipping out as she sat up, looking over at Quinn. "That much is true, but revenge will be sweet," she said with a playful glint in her eye, a grin playing on her lips. The brunette reached over, poking Quinn's side lightly "Are you ticklish, Quinn?"

Quinn shook her head a little to Rachel. "No, I'm not really ticklish," the blonde replied, arching her eyebrow at the brunette poking her. She giggled to the girl, pushing her hand away. Raising her eyebrows to Rachel, she shook her head a little. "Please don't though. My ribs are like perpetually bruised over the accident and Cheerios practice for years."

Rachel's hand immediately shot back into her lap, "I'm so sorry, Quinn," she said softly. Her guilt about the accident probably would never go away. She had spent weeks crying and blaming herself, refusing to see Finn until she got to see that Quinn was actually alright. She pushed those thoughts out of her head for the time being.

The movie was coming to a close and the brunette looked around the room for a moment, glancing to the clock, "my dads are probably going to be home in about an hour. Well, daddy at least. Dad has to work late today."

"It's okay," she murmured, reaching out to take her hands into her own. "I just don't like to be poked anywhere near my ribs. It hurts." Glancing to the clock with Rachel, she nodded silently to her. "Did you want to show my the guest room and we head to bed? I don't want to get your into trouble with me being here."

Rachel gave Quinn's hand a light squeeze, as she stood, pulling Quinn up with her. "My dads are going to be so excited you're here, Quinn. Our door is always open." She picked up Quinn's bag that she brought over, slinging it over her shoulder as the pair walked upstairs to the guest room. "Unless you're tired, I was thinking we could stay up and just talk for a bit. But if you'd like to go ahead and sleep, this…"she paused, opening the door across the hallway from her bedroom, "is the guest room. There's a bathroom right through this door," she said, motioning to another door. Rachel sat the blonde's bag down on the chair near the door before turning around to face her. "The door across the hall is my room, you're welcome in there whenever you'd like as well."

"I wouldn't mind staying up to talk," Quinn replied softly. "I just can't do anymore movies, I might fall asleep on you." She shrugged as she followed her to the guest bedroom. Smiling, she eyed the room with a nod. She glanced to Rachel's room and smiled a little wider. "What did you want to talk about?"

Rachel smiled, walking across the hallway and into her bedroom, holding the door open for Quinn. "We can talk about anything. You're the mysterious one, Quinn," she said, biting down on her lip with a smile as she sat down on the edge of her bed. "I'm quite an open book, I'm sure you've come to realize that over the years," she said with a light giggle.

Quinn furrowed her brows a little at the brunette, confusion written over her face. Following Rachel to her bedroom, she took a seat on her bed and pursed her lips a little. "Well, what do you want to know?" She asked softly, leaning back on her hands as she looked at the girl. "Ask whatever you want. I'll answer it unless I feel uncomfortable with it."

Rachel paused for a moment, she definitely hadn't expected Quinn to be willing to answer any of her questions. Scooting back on her bed a little, she crossed her legs, facing Quinn as she thought about what to ask. "Is the Ryan Seacrest tattoo real?" she asked with a small grin pulling at the corners of her lips. Her cheeks tinted pink in mild embarrassment. Out of all the questions, _this _was the first one to come to her mind? She was starting to question her sanity.

Bursting out with a laugh, Quinn shook her head quickly. "No, God no," she replied, laughing lightly. "It was a semi-permanent tattoo. I had it re-applied every couple of weeks. I do want a tattoo though. I just don't know what I would get." She shrugged a little to the brunette, smiling warmly to her. "I might get one before I go to college. Maybe you could come with me sometime this week. Help me choose something."

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief, laughing quietly along with the blonde, muttering a small "thank god." She nodded over at Quinn; she would definitely love to come with the blonde to pick out what sort of tattoo she decided on. "I'd really like that, I've always wanted to get one. Something small though, like music notes or something. No faces or anything," she added with a small wink directed at Quinn.

"Yeah, I would definitely stray away from faces. It can get messy," she stated softly with a little giggle before shaking her head a little. The blonde eyed the girl for a minute, nodding to her. "I would only suggest you get something that means something to you. That's what I've always been told. I have several ideas in mind, but I just haven't chosen yet. I might make a definite chose sometime this week."

Rachel nodded, her hands playing absentmindedly with the corner of a pillow before pulling the cushion into her lap and resting her arms atop it. "Am I allowed to ask what those potential ideas are? Or are they currently being kept a secret?" she asked curiously, flashing Quinn a sweet smile.

Quinn smiled a little, scratching her forehead nervously before nodding. "Yeah... uh, I kinda thought about getting a star on my right inner wrist, possibly a phantom mask on my right forearm and possibly some white lettering on my left inner wrist." She replied, not sure if she wanted to possibly reveal what lettering she wanted to get. Quinn shrugged then, not seeing why she would hide that from the brunette. "I wanted to get the words 'Get It Right,' on my left wrist. I know you wrote it, but it still means something to me."

Rachel smiled up at the blonde, unsure of why the girl appeared nervous. As Quinn spoke, her smile widened and she looked up at the blonde sitting next to her. "You were sort of the inspiration for that song. It's just as much yours as it is mine," she said softly, her eyes shifting down momentarily to the pillow before looking back up. "I think all of those would look lovely," she said, reaching forward and taking Quinn's left hand, turning it so the palm was facing up, her fingers tracing against her wrist. "Whatever you choose would fit you very well."

"I was thinking about doing all of them," she murmured softly. "It'd be a hundred and fifty to two hundred for all of them, I'm guessing. I know I'm the inspiration for the song. It's why it means so much to me." Quinn shrugged a little and smiled to the brunette. "What would you get if you were going to get one? Maybe a gold star for you somewhere." She raised her eyebrows a little and smiled warmly.

Rachel giggled as she shook her head, "I think one day, I'll probably get a gold star somewhere. But I think if I was going to get one now, I'd get the opening notes of our duet on my shoulder. It's always been my favorite number we've ever done. It reminds me that we all have our insecurities and that's alright," she said with a smile. "I think it'd be nice to have that daily reminder that wouldn't be too obvious for anyone who saw the tattoo."

Quinn furrowed her brows to the brunette for a moment before realizing the girl was referring to their actual duet of 'I Feel Pretty/ Unpretty.' She nodded with a smile. "I don't really want to hide mine," she murmured softly. "I want to display them since they mean so much to me. Even then, my major could change from acting to something else. I'll keep my options open really just in case." She smiled warmly to the girl. "What else do you want to know?"

Leaning back against the pillows, she smiled over at Quinn, tapping her index finger lightly against her chin as she thought of something, anything, to ask her. She had spent the past few years harboring questions that she longed to ask the girl, and now that she had the opportunity, she couldn't think of a thing. "Why did you ask me…the question you asked me…after regionals?" She looked down at her hands. The question had been lingering in her mind since Quinn had asked if she was singing to Finn. It was so…un-Quinn-like, out of nowhere and, unlike almost everything Quinn said, was so uncalculated.

Quinn's eyes snapped to Rachel at her question, her heart dropping. Why did she even remember that? Swallowing, she dropped her eyes to her hands as she tried to figure out a way to explain why she even asked the question. She rubbed her hands together nervously. "I wanted to know if you were singing to the song to the group," she lied, fidgeting with her fingers. "I mean everyone has been through everything together and," she stopped then, shaking her head. "That's complete and utter bullshit. I thought you were singing it to me. I tormented you for years and then became your friend. We've both been through so much and I thought that possibly you dedicated it to me, but I remembered that Finn was your boyfriend, so I just asked if you sang it to him." Quinn deflated a little at that, her shoulders slumping a little.

Rachel sat up, scooting over towards Quinn with a smile, resting her hand on the blonde's shoulder in an attempt to offer some sort of comfort. "Of _course _I thought about how our friendship developed over the years when I was singing that song, Quinn," she said, giving her shoulder a light squeeze. "I never said yes to your question," she spoke softer this time, "but before I could really give you an answer, you agreed to come to the wedding…and your support and approval was all I really wanted, so I just pushed everything else aside and focused on that."

Quinn nodded a little before she frowned. "I had stalled so much at home with my dress," she mumbled. "I didn't really want to go. I had promised I would though. I never meant to get into an accident. I was still upset with you giving up your dreams though." She shrugged at that, her head shaking a little. "I really didn't approve of your marriage with him. I actually am happy that it's been broken off."

Rachel practically lunged at the girl, pulling her in for another hug. It had become her regular response anytime the accident was mentioned. The thought of losing Quinn...it was unbearable. "I should've listened to you, Quinn. You've been right all along. I should've never agreed to marry him. I was just so...lost...I didn't mean for you to get hurt by my stupid choices." she paused for a moment, leaning her head against the blondes as her eyes fell shut, enjoying the hug. "Finn and I were never meant to be."

"Rachel..." She started softly, running her hands up to hug her tightly. "It was never your fault." Rubbing her back gently, she shook her head. "I agree that you were never meant to be, but what happened with the wreck was really not your fault. It was completely mine. I was the one not paying attention." Squeezing her a little tighter, she turned her head a little to brush her cheek against Rachel's. "I was just hoping you were happy."

Rachel let out a slow breath, trying to keep from getting unnecessarily emotional. She smiled as Quinn spoke, tilting her head slightly. "I wasn't happy with him...just the idea of him," she said softly. "I'm just glad you're alright, Quinn. I just...I can't imagine a world without you in it." She gave the blonde a light squeeze.

"Well, I'm here and I'm happy you're happy," she murmured, holding the girl close. She smiled before pulling back from Rachel. "I'm all right. It was a little bump in the road back then. That's it. I have an appreciation for my legs more than anything now." Quinn grinned a little before shrugging. "Anything else you wanted to know?"

Rachel pulled back, resting her hand on Quinn's leg, "I appreciate your legs as well, they make you dance very well," she said with a light giggle, giving Quinn's thigh a soft squeeze. She paused for a moment before shaking her head, "I can't think of any specific questions."

She nodded a little to Rachel, a smile still plastered on her face. "I'm always here if you want to know anything. I know I've not really taken any time to talk," she murmured softly as she leaned back on the bed. "Well, what do you think about Monday? We can go get tattoos then."

Rachel leaned back as well with Quinn, smiling over at the blonde "I'm always here to listen. You're practically my best friend, you know?" she said, turning her head to face the other girl. "Monday sounds wonderful. Only if you won't tell my dads that I'm getting a tattoo."

"I promise I will say nothing to them," she stated softly, lifting her hand to form a scout's honor with her fingers. We can get something to eat before then since it's best to eat before you go." Quinn contemplated Rachel's comment, though she felt like her biggest secret was something she should just keep and not share. It wasn't something she was entirely comfortable talking about either. Pursing her lips a little before curling her lips to bite on the gently. "We could always do it tomorrow instead."

Rachel could barely contain her excitement about the possibility of going with Quinn to get tattoos the next day. She nodded excitedly before taking a slow breath to calm herself down, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. "If you'd like that, we can go tomorrow. I don't really have a lot of plans until I go to New York, so I'm free whenever you'd like to go."

Quinn grinned slightly and nodded to the girl. "Then we'll do it tomorrow," she stated softly, giving her a nod. "I'll get my tattoos tomorrow and you can get yours." Smiling, she moved close to Rachel and rubbed her thigh gently. "That way you can always tell people you got a tattoo with one of your friends. It'll mean a little more then." She grinned and squeezed her thigh gently.

Rachel rested her head back on the pillow, resting her hand over Quinn's. "Are you going to get all three tomorrow?" she asked curiously, her fingers lightly drumming over Quinn's. "And we'll always be able to look at them and remember getting them together. Even if I might cry…I'm terrified of needles," she said with a sheepish giggle.

"Yeah, I'll get all three tomorrow," she stated softly, twisting her hand to take Rachel's into her own. Quinn giggled at Rachel and shook her head gently. "It'll be fine. From what I heard, it just feels like a shaver against your skin. It barely hurts depending on where you get it. Mine might hurt a little more since they're on my wrists and inner forearm." She shrugged and squeezed her hand gently before lifting her hand to give it a kiss. Quinn didn't care anymore. She just wanted to be affectionate with the girl.

"If you need to hold my hand tomorrow, you can," she said with a playful Quinn, scooting a little closer to Quinn, giving her a light nudge. Rachel could feel the blush playing on her cheeks as Quinn kissed her hand. It was such an intimate gesture. Something even Finn had never done. But then again…he was Finn. He wasn't exactly the most romantic guy in the world. She bit her lip lightly, her head ducking slightly before looking back up at Quinn. She gave the blonde's hand a squeeze as she tried to calm her racing heart.

The blonde laughed lightly, squeezing her hand again. "I'm sure I'll be okay, but the same goes to you. You can hold my hand if you need to," she murmured with a smile as she leaned into the girl. "I'm sure you'll be fine though. I don't see why it would hurt all that much." Twisting her hand that was in Rachel's hand, she smiled as she pointed to her wrist. "I thought about getting the star here, but I figured I'd rather put it over my heart. I was going to see if they had a gold color possibly. I'd settle for yellow if not." She murmured, admitting the color she wanted to get.

Rachel was pretty sure her heart stopped. She contemplated checking her pulse just in case. But then came the realization that, if her heart was no longer beating, she would not be thinking right now. "Quinn…" she whispered after she took a moment to find her voice. She glanced down at the hands where their fingers were intertwined before her eyes travelled up to meet the girls eyes, "you do know that gold stars are kind of my thing…"

Smiling, Quinn nodded. "I know," she murmured. "It's why I'm getting it. Because you'll always have a place in my heart. No matter what happens, you'll always be there." She ducked her head a little to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks and down her neck. "You always say how much I mean to you, but you've never known how much you mean to me. If I didn't make it out of Lima, you would and I knew you'd go far." She let out a little breath before turning her head to look at Rachel. "It was never about being jealous about wanting Finn. It was never even about wanting Finn. It was always you. Jealousy of what you had and what you were and what I probably would never be. And what I could never have." She stated her last comment cryptically, letting Rachel interpet it the way she wanted.

Rachel stayed silent a few moments, allowing what Quinn had just told her to sink in. Those were words that she never thought she would hear come from the blonde and it took her a moment to even process it. She brushed her thumb against the back of Quinn's hand as she whispered, "And now you have the entire world at your fingertips, just like I always knew you would." Rachel Berry had always been impulsive, but with Quinn she felt more hesitant, feeling the need to calculate her actions as if one wrong move and the blonde would disappear. But after the last confession from Quinn, that the blonde wanted to get a star…a _gold _star tattoo, she couldn't help but allow her impulsive side to take over. She leaned over slightly, placing a light kiss on Quinn's cheek, pulling back just as quickly as she had leaned.

Quinn smiled at Rachel's comment, nodding slowly. "I may have the world, but I don't have everything I've ever wanted. That only comes with time," she stated softly as she accept the brief kiss on the cheek from the brunette. She turned her head to look at Rachel, giving her a smile. Reaching up with her other hand, she brushed her thumb against her cheek. "You should be happy. That's all that matters the most."

Rachel smiled, leaning against the blondes touch. "I am happy right now, Quinn. I haven't been this happy in a very long time," she reached up and tucked a lose strand of the blondes hair behind her ear, "being here with you, right now, is the best thing in the world." Her fingertips brushed lightly against the blondes cheek as she spoke.

Quinn smiled warmly to the brunette, leaning into her touch. "I'm glad. You deserve to be happy," she murmured looking at the girl. Stroking her cheek with her thumb again, her eyes flicked to her lip before connecting with her eyes again. "Can I... do something and you promise not to judge?" She asked softly, eyeing her face silently then, waiting for her reply.

Rachel's eyes locked onto a hazel pair, following them as they glanced downwards. Her eyes trailed slowly over the blondes face, admiring just how elegant every feature was. How her eyes were so expressive, the way her lips were curved slightly in a smile. In response, the brunette nodded slowly, her eyes meeting the blondes once more "Promise," she whispered.

Watching Rachel's nod, she smiled slightly before leaning in a little. Her eyes kept going back and forth from her lips to her eyes before finally settling on her lips. Leaning in fully, she pressed her lips against the brunette's. It was a brief kiss, but it meant everything in the world to Quinn before she pulled back to look at Rachel. She held her breath then, waiting for her response. She was quiet, searching the girl's face, her hand dropping from her cheek before resting on her lap gently.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat as Quinn's lips pressed to hers. Before she could even react, the blonde had pulled back. Brushing her fingers against the pale cheek she cupped Quinns face in her hands, leaning forward once more and pressing her lips to the blondes, this time in a firm kiss.

Quinn closed her eyes as she felt Rachel's fingers touching her cheek. She hummed at the feeling, but the feeling of being pulled forward had her snapping open her eyes only to have her lips pressed against Rachel's again. Whimpering into the kiss, she lifted her hand to cup her neck as she returned her kiss. Quinn stroked her thumb against her skin slowly as she opened her mouth a little, letting Rachel know she wanted to deepen the kiss. Slipping her tongue out, she licked at her bottom lip gently and waited patently for Rachel to reciprocate.

In all honesty, this was the last thing Rachel had ever expected. But as her lips were pressed to Quinn's in a slow, languid kiss, she couldn't help but realize all of the times she had subconsciously wanted this to happen. Her lips parted slightly as Quinn's tongue brushed against it, her own slipping out to meet the blondes. This kiss was unlike any she had ever experienced. It wasn't sloppy or forceful like the boys she had dated in the past. But instead was gentle and incredibly romantic. Her fingers slid slowly into Quinn's hair, pulling herself closer to the blonde.

Quinn hummed happily into Rachel's mouth, meeting her tongue easily before slowly stopping the kiss. Keeping her forehead pressed against Rachel's, she smiled to the brunette. The kiss she had just experienced was nothing compared to all the others she had shared with anyone else. It was cliche, but she had literally seen stars, fireworks and everything else that came with an amazing kiss. Quinn opened her eyes to look at Rachel with a smile. "Wow," she whispered softly, stroking her neck slowly with her thumb.

Rachel's lips curved up into a smile as her lips parted from Quinn's. Her hand slid down from its position amidst the short blonde hair to her shoulder as she opened her eyes; a hazel pair meeting her own. "That was," Rachel paused, searching for the words that could no longer be found, "wow," she said with a light giggle. It had been unlike any kiss with Finn, the boy she thought she had been in love with. With him, she could find enjoyment in his kisses, but with Quinn, she found herself longing for another. It was nothing short of perfection.

Smiling to the brunette, Quinn ran her hand into her hair, threading her fingers through her brown locks. "You were the one I've always wanted," she murmured softly. Searching her face for a moment, she pulled her hand back, tracing her jaw slowly before smiling again. "I'm sorry if this seems odd or simply out of place, but it's always been there. Even from the beginning." She smiled slightly to Rachel. "I've wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw your face."

Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes, searching for anything that might tell her that what the blonde was saying was false, but she found nothing. Just genuine, _happy, _eyes. "I can't say that it makes sense to me," she whispered, taking Quinn's free hand in her own, lacing their fingers together. "I picked out your corsage junior year," she whispered softly, looking down at their hands momentarily, noting the contrasting skin tones before returning her gaze to hazel eyes.

Quinn nodded a little at Rachel saying it didn't make sense. "I understand," she murmured softly. "I'm not sitting her expecting something to suddenly develop. That'd be stupid of me to expect from you after the hell I put you through during school." She stopped though at her admission, her smile dropping a little as she pulled back to look at the girl's face to see if she was possibly lying. When she realized she wasn't, the blonde's eyes switched back and forth to both of Rachel's eyes as she took in several deep breaths. "You what?" She asked suddenly. "You mean the prom when Finn took me? I thought... Oh my God." Quinn pulled back a little to rub at her face. "Well... I guess we're even then with prom. I, um, rigged the last prom." She whispered softly before letting out a soft laugh, looking to the brunette.

Rachel nodded, biting down on her bottom lip, "gardenias with a light green ribbon to match your eyes. Finn didn't know what a gardenia was, so I just went and bought it for him so maybe he could give you your dream prom." She paused, her jaw dropping slightly as Quinn spoke once more, "you mean….? Quinn…prom queen meant so much to you, it was your dream," she whispered, looking at the blonde in disbelief.

Letting out a little laugh, she nodded slightly, but shook her head. "I know it meant a lot to me, but I gave it up because I wanted you to be happy. I accepted the relationship between you and Finn. I decided to change things, but I owed so much to you and you deserved it so much. I had won it actually by two votes. Santana was upset with Finn winning. It was funny because she said it didn't matter to be Prom Queen if Brittany wasn't Prom King. And in that moment, I just decided that I couldn't separate you two. I mean I saw you get angry over a poster of me and Finn. I watched you yell at Finn before saying you weren't going to Prom. I was upset that I caused it. Trust me, I hated Finn for multiple reasons, but seeing you so upset, made me realize I needed to stop being so damn selfish." She smiled a little, giving her a small shrug.

Rachel shook her head, squeezing Quinn's hand lightly, "it wasn't you that I was upset with. It was Finn. I just…he can be such an idiot," she said shaking her head with a quiet laugh. "Seeing you stand was the highlight of my evening, better than any crown in the world," she said, glancing up from her lap. "As much as I regret spending so much of my time with Finn, I'm glad that things worked out the way they did, otherwise you and I probably never would've gotten to know each other."

Quinn smiled a little, ducking her head. "It wasn't done to take away from you though," she murmured. "I did it when everyone had gone back to dancing to just slip it in there." The blonde smiled fully to Rachel, reaching up to brush her cheek bone gently. "I had kind of wished it was me dancing with you though. I left the prom with Joe wanting to get closer to me. I had to keep pushing him away, poor boy." She pressed her lips together tightly.

Rachel shook her head, "it was perfect, Quinn. I nearly cried because I was just so happy." The brunette tilted her head lightly, resting her palm lightly on the blonde's cheek, "we can dance anytime you'd like." Her thumb brushed lightly against her cheek, leaning forward and resting her forehead against Quinn's. "Quinn," she spoke softly, "you are really beautiful," she said with a quiet giggle.

"I was happy I could give you something that would mean the world to you," Quinn replied, scooting closer to the brunette. She melted into her touch, turning her head to her hand. "I might take you up on that sometime." She murmured softly, turning her head a little more to press a kiss to her hand. "So are you, you know. You're so gorgeous." The blonde smiled at her giggle, leaning in to kiss her lightly.

Rachel's lips met Quinn's, the lips curling into a smile as she pressed soft kisses against Quinn's. Pulling back slowly, she giggled lightly "I kissed Quinn Fabray," she whispered with a playful smile. She trailed her fingers along the blonde's neck, allowing her palm to rest there as she looked into Quinn's eyes. "That was the best kiss I've ever had," she said, her fingers playing with the hairs as the base of Quinn's neck.

Quinn laughed lightly at Rachel, ducking her head a little before meeting the brunette's eyes again. "I'm glad," she murmured softly. "It was pretty amazing. Something I thought I could only dream of." Smiling, she turned her head to brush her chin against her wrist before looking at the girl. "I wish I would have done something before to show you how I felt. I chose the worst time, didn't I?" She asked, her smile faltering slightly. "We're both going to different colleges, so many miles away from each other with only tickets to connect us during the weekends."

Rachel shrugged lightly, shaking her head a little "Maybe it's not perfect timing. But it's only fitting with the past you and I have. Besides, we'll be able to call each other and text…we can skype and visit." She smiled, tracing Quinn's jaw softly with her thumb, "and we still have a little bit longer in Lima." Never, in a million years, had Rachel thought she'd be sitting on her bed, in her bedroom, with Quinn Fabray so close to her. The butterflies that had been invading her stomach had taken permanent residence; every touch from the blonde sending the butterflies into another frenzy.

Nodding slightly, Quinn smiled a little. "I know, but I won't be there physically as much as I would like. I mean, I'm not expecting to suddenly spring into a relationship with you. I want to possibly pursue it, but I also don't want to stand in the way of anything that could possibly happen for you in NYADA if someone else came along." She stated softly, sliding her hand up her back gently. "I want you to be happy more than anything."

"You sell yourself short, Quinn," she said, relaxing against her comforting touch. "I want to possibly pursue it as well," Rachel whispered, a shy smile creeping onto her face, "I can't predict the future, but right now…I'd like to see what happens between us." Worrying her lips between her teeth, she glanced down at her hands "that kiss…was just so…"she paused with a smile, "it was _everything_."

Quinn smiled widely at Rachel, her arm snaking around the girl's waist. "Would you like to go out tomorrow before getting out tattoos?" She asked softly. "Like a date? I mean it's a last minute thing, but it doesn't matter if we dress up or not. I just care that it's with you." She murmured her last sentence before leaning close to kiss her cheek. "It meant a lot," Quinn stated in reference to the kiss. Grinning, she slipped her hand under her shirt a little to touch her lower back, stroking her skin.

Rachel nodded quickly, "I would absolutely love that, Quinn." She scooted closer to the blonde, resting her head on her shoulder, her arm wrapping around her waist. "I'd just like to spend more time with you," she said, her hand resting on the small of Quinn's back. "We're getting tattoos tomorrow," Rachel giggled, pressed a light kiss to the blonde's shoulder.

"And you will spend more time with me. I plan on spending as much time with you before we take off to our colleges and settle in to our rooms. I also hope to spend as much time as I can on Skype or the phone with you," she murmured softly, running her thumb soothingly on Rachel's skin. Laying back, she pulled Rachel down to lie next to her. "I'll go into the guest room when we're ready to go to sleep. I just want to spend whatever time I can with you."

Rachel laid back with Quinn, curling up against her side, her arm falling to a rest over the blonde's stomach. "That's more than alright, you can stay here as long as you'd like," she murmured against Quinn's neck. Her finger's absentmindedly trailed along the blonde's stomach, fingertips lightly drawing random shapes, "and the first weekend I can, I want to come visit you in New Haven. I've never seen the campus, I've heard it's absolutely beautiful though."

Quinn smiled, holding Rachel close. "We can explore it together then," she murmured softly, running her hand up and down her side gently. "I've seen it only in pictures so the moment I step on campus will be the first time I'm seeing it. I'm sure it'll be amazing. I'm happy that I don't have to share my apartment with anyone, so I'm alone. There'll be an extra bed for you there too, so no need for hotels."


	2. Gold Stars and Tattoo Parlors

Rachel woke earlier than usual, opting to skip her elliptical session in favor of laying in bed a little longer to reminisce of the prior nights events. She brought her fingers to her lips, tracing over them lightly as if to remind her that what had transpired had been real. She smiled at the memory of practically falling asleep curled up with Quinn before the blonde slipped away with a goodnight kiss to sleep in the guest bedroom.

After the clock reached an acceptable hour, Rachel stood from her bed, heading across the hall to knock on the guest bedroom door. "Quinn?" she called out lightly, not wanting to barge in on the girl if she wasn't decent.

Quinn hummed in her sleep at Rachel's voice. The moment it registered, her eyes snapped open and she was quick to see if she possibly had morning wood. Sighing when she didn't, she looked to the door and arched her eyebrow. "Come in," she stated softly to the brunette behind the door before she sat up in the bed and glanced at the clock. "Jesus Rachel... it's 7 in the morning." She grew worried at that looking towards the girl. "Is everything all right?" She asked softly, eyeing her face silently.

"Baby," she murmured softly. "Come here. Come lie here with me for a little bit. We should get some more sleep. We're not in school for a little while." Quinn giggled a little and reached out her hand to pull Rachel into the bed.

Rachel tiptoed into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. "Good morning," she whispered, walking across the bedroom towards the blonde sitting in the bed. "I tried to sleep later, but I'm used to getting up at six every morning." She looked over Quinn's appearance, smiling at the disheveled hair and sleepy expression.

Her heart swelled at hearing Quinn call her 'baby' and she took Quinn's hand, slipping under the covers. Sliding closer to the blonde, she smiled "We can sleep longer though, I think I just got too excited," she giggled, slipping her arms around the sleepy girl.

Quinn laughed lightly at Rachel expressing her excitement. Wrapping her arms tightly around the girl, she smiled and nuzzled her cheek. "I know you're excited, but nothing will be happening for about another four hours. Then it's lunch and then to the tattoo parlor," she murmured softly as she stroked her back gently. Smiling, she squeezed her a little closer. "You know Finn used to complain about he could never cuddle with you. I told him once that it was because he didn't know how to cuddle and that he only knew how to only maul a girl. He got so angry with me that day." She giggled at the memory and kissed the brunette's skin affectionately.

Rachel giggled quietly, pressing a light kiss to the blonde's cheek, "I suppose you're right. I'd rather be in here though, I think I'd just think myself to death in my room." Looking up at Quinn, the brunette grinned, trying to stifle a laugh at the story she was telling. "You know," she began, nodding slightly, "you're right. You, on the other hand," she said, nuzzling her face into the crook of Quinn's neck and whispering, "are excellent at cuddling."

"I'm only excellent at it because I know nothing else is going to come from it. I'm not expecting anything from it. Finn always thought it was a way to get a girl to sleep with him," she stated rolling her eyes for a moment before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Sliding her hand up and down her back slowly, she tangled her legs with the brunette and quietly laid like that for a while. "Did you ever sleep with him? I know he made comments about it, but I figured that was him just wanting to look cool in front of his friends. Trust me, he didn't know I was there, but I kept it quiet cause I wasn't sure if you guys had crossed that line with each other."

Rachel closed her eyes, letting her legs fall comfortably with Quinn's, her foot brushing lightly against her calf. "I told him I wanted to wait until after I won my first Tony…but I just…I didn't want my first time to be with him. He tried countless times to convince me that it would be special because we were in love…but it never felt _right,_" she said, her fingertips trailing along Quinn's back. "I figured he'd make comments to the guys…but no, we didn't go anywhere past somewhere between first and second base."

Quinn frowned slightly, squeezing the girl closer. "I'm sorry he did that," she murmured softly, kissing her forehead. "It was stupid on his part. He lost trust with you by doing that. I mean, I would never do that just to get popular with someone. It's stupid and devaluing everything you've built with this person." She sighed slightly and shook her head lightly. "You're first should mean something to you, not the other person. I would wait forever if you asked me to."

Rachel nuzzled as close to the girl as space could possibly allow, smiling against Quinn's neck. "That's because you have more on your mind than getting into someone's pants, Quinn Fabray. You're thought provoking and you have opinions on things, unlike most guys I've ever met," she said with a small kiss pressed near where her lips had been resting. "I've always thought that it would be one of those things that, when it was the right time, you'd know. And it never was with Finn, and I'm so glad it wasn't."

Smiling to the brunette, she rubbed her back gently. "You would know if it's the right time. I, myself, have not experienced it, but I know that I would prefer it be with the person I love more than anything in this world." She murmured softly, kissing Rachel's forehead. "_You_ are allowed to decide when it's the right time, because it's _your_ body. I wouldn't want to force you into something that later you might regret. That wouldn't be productive to a relationship whatsoever. I've always believed that about myself as well, but for different reasons." Glancing to the clock, she stretched a little and hummed.

"We should get up and get ready. I wouldn't recommend wearing too much make-up since we are going to get tattoos." Quinn rolled out of the bed before coming around to Rachel's side. Wrapping her arms around the girl, she pulled her out of the bed and kissed her neck a few times. "Come on sleepy head." She laughed, letting the girl go before she grabbed her things, preparing to go take a shower.

Rachel giggled as Quinn pulled her out of bed, slipping into the girls arms once again. "Me? Sleepyhead? That's all you," she teased as Quinn went over to grab her things. "you can have the first shower, that way you'll have plenty of hot water. There are towels and things in the cabinet." She smiled across the room at the blonde as she made her way closer to the door. "if you need anything, let me know"

Quinn nodded to the brunette, smiling a little. She waited until she was alone before she started stripping of her clothes. Sighing as she dropped her boxer briefs, she eyed her semi-hard member for a moment. It felt like a huge weight on her, hiding something from the world even if it was who she really was. Running a hand through her hair, she stepped into the shower to get ready for the day. Quinn didn't take long, opting for a quick shower just because she didn't want to get caught by Rachel whatsoever. Drying off, she went for her boxer briefs and pulled them on before going for her jeans. Quinn hummed a little at the button down blue plaid long sleeve shirt she pulled on and rolled up the sleeves. Gathering her other things up, she left the room and headed down stairs to wait for Rachel.

Rachel wandered around in her room, making her bed and tidying up what she could while she waited. When she heard the water turn off and the guest bedroom door close, she stepped into her bathroom. Her excitement for the pending activities made her shower quicker than usual. And after drying her hair and slipping on a sundress, she left her room to find Quinn. She headed down the stairs, smiling as she saw the blonde in the living room.

Looking up when she heard Rachel coming down the stairs, she smiled warmly to her. "You ready to go get something to eat?" She asked softly. "Any place in particular you have in mind?" She raised her eyebrows, moving close to the girl so she could wrap her arms around her waist.

Rachel smiled as she walked into the girls arms, slipping her own around Quinn's neck. "We can go anywhere you'd like, I picked lunch yesterday," she said with a tilt of her head, "somewhere with a salad or something of the sort." She glanced down at the two of them, standing here as if this was the most natural stance in the world. It was amazing to her, the change that had occurred in the past twenty-four hours. Just yesterday, she wasn't sure if Quinn would show up for their lunch outing. And now, here she was wrapped up in her arms in the most perfect way imaginable.

Nodding, Quinn smiled a little. "How about Crispers?" She asked softly, holding the brunette's lower back gently. "It's centered around salads and I can get bacon bits in mine." She grinned a little, looking down at Rachel. "From there, we can go to the tattoo parlor. The place is called 1908 and they're clean, so I just want to go to them."

Rachel nodded, leaning up and pressing a light kiss to Quinn's cheek, "That sounds wonderful, Bacon Girl," she said with a giggle as she slipped out of Quinn's embrace. "Let me leave a note for my dads," Rachel smiled as she walked into the kitchen, jotting down that she and Quinn would be going out to lunch once more followed by some more 'hanging out'. Pressing the note on the counter, she walked back into the living room, "Shall we be on our way?"

Quinn smiled to the brunette, letting her go to write her note for her fathers. Taking her hand when she returned, the blonde nodded to her. "Sure," she murmured softly, intertwining their fingers. Heading to the car, she drove them to the Crispers and took a seat next to Rachel as she curled a little into her side. She only hoped that came across as affectionate instead of clingy.

The ride to the restaurant was relatively short, spent exchanging brief glances and smiles. They reached the restaurant relatively quickly and Rachel followed Quinn inside. She smiled as the blonde took a seat in the booth next to her and her arm effortlessly slipped around the girl. "So this is our first date," she whispered unable to stop the excited grin that spread across her entire face. "I'm on a date with Quinn Fabray," she said, giving the girl a light squeeze.

"Yes, you are," she murmured in reply as she looked over the menu. Quinn smiled, pressing a kiss to the girl's cheek. She didn't mind showing affection for the girl, especially since her parents accepted her for her. "How will your fathers take this?" She asked softly, glancing to the waiter and ordering her food. Rubbing the girl's side gently, she smiled to the boy before nodding slightly as he kept looking back and forth between them.

Rachel opened her own menu, glancing over the variety of options. Quinn had definitely been right; their entire menu revolved around salads and she couldn't be more thrilled. Before Rachel could answer Quinn's question, the waiter arrive and she and Quinn both ordered their food. Turning her attention away from the waiter and back to Quinn, she smiled "They've always known I believe sexuality is fluid. I've always thought you fall for the person and everything else comes later. I think they would be a little shocked at first, especially with out past. But I think they'll be alright." Rachel took Quinn's hand in her own, smiling up at the girl, "how do you think your family will take this…I don't really know much about your family."

"You'd be surprised how accepting they are really," Quinn replied, looking at the brunette with a small smile. "They've known I'm gay for a long time. I just dated boys to make others happy so I didn't have so many questions." The blonde smiled warmly, running her hand up and down her back gently. "I'm sure my mom will be happy. She actually likes you. I mean, she criticized Finn constantly."

Rachel rested her hand on Quinn's thigh, leaning into her touch lightly, "My dads absolutely hated Finn from the moment I mentioned him. And they are the nicest guys in the world, they don't hate anyone." As the waiter brought them their drinks, she took a sip from the cup before setting it back down on the table, "your mom likes me?" she asked curiously, an eyebrow raising.

"Well, yeah. You're a powerhouse for a voice and my mom has been to every performance of New Directions. She always thought you were pretty amazing, so hearing that you got into NYADA, she was absolutely thrilled." She stated, grinning a little. "And when she heard you and I were friends, she asked if we were going to keep up with each other. She was the one who mentioned tickets, so I looked into it to possibly get them. I was happy they weren't super expensive, though I would have still paid for them."

"Well thank you for me, then, for mentioning the tickets. I probably would've still insisted you let me visit as well as come visit me. But it makes it so much easier this way," she nodded, giving Quinn's thigh a light squeeze. "Your mom sounds really sweet, and I'm not just saying that because she thinks I'm amazing," Rachel teased, shooting Quinn a playful wink. She giggled, remembering her and her dads conversations after nationals, "The entire week after nationals my dads got to hear all about how well you danced and how you just pulled this amazing performance out to help the entire club, they're rather fond of you."

"I was hurting so much after that performance," she stated softly, shaking her head lightly. "It was worth it though, seeing your reaction to winning." Smiling, she pulled her thigh away to make sure the girl didn't feel anything with how her hand was situated. She glanced up when their food came, taking her wrap. Quinn said her thanks before glancing to the brunette.

"Are you aware of how sweet you are?" Rachel asked, looking at the blonde with a smile."It was so amazing, getting to finally win with all of us together. It was the best way to say goodbye to glee club," she said, taking her greek salad from the waiter, thanking him with a slight nod of her head. Turning to Quinn, Rachel smiled "this looks amazing, thank you for suggesting we come here," she stated, picking up her fork and taking a small bite of her salad.

Quinn laughed lightly, shaking her head. "There's always been a side to me that was never displayed at school," she murmured before taking a bite of her wrap. "I just never displayed it." After a few more minutes of eating, she pushed her plate away. She flagged the waiter down to pay for lunch. "Knowing Finn, he never paid for you."

Rachel spent the next few minutes finishing her salad, smiling when she finished. "That was delicious, thank you Quinn," she said with a smile. Quinn really was the amazing and the brunette found herself continually amazed by her actions. Looking down shyly she shook her head, "not usually. We didn't really go out much. He preferred staying in and playing video games. "

"I figured," she murmured softly. "He did the same thing when we dated. I broke it off really. I was never interested in him." She shrugged a little before she stop and held her hand out to take the brunette's hand. "I'd love to show you a better relationship then what he could give you. I know we'll be miles apart, but we can both travel constantly to meet on the weekends. Come on. Let's go get our tattoos."

"I still can't believe I wasted so much time thinking I was in love with Finn," she shook her head with a shrug, "we're both better off without him." Rachel nodded, taking Quinn's hand as the pair slid out of the booth. "Quinn, if the past twenty-four hours are any indication, I could definitely see this," she gestured between the, "evolving into something more. And though circumstances may not be completely ideal, I would definitely like to explore that." She smiled, as they walked out of the restaurant, "I'm a little nervous about the tattoo, but I'm really excited."

"Then we'll make it work," she replied softly, running her hand around her waist as they headed back to the car. "Don't worry about the tattoo. It'll be fine." Quinn smiled before heading to the tattoo parlor, parking nearby. "You'll be fine Rach." Heading in with her, she smiled at the artist before explaining what she wanted and paying. She took a seat in her chair next to Rachel and smiled.

Rachel walked inside the tattoo parlor, looking around the small entrance area. While Quinn explained everything to the artist, the brunette turned to look at the blonde a smile playing on her face. While Quinn payed for the work she was going to have done, Rachel spoke to the other artist behind the counter, explaining the small piece she wanted to get done. She paid the artist before walking over and taking a seat next to Quinn. "So the needle won't kill me right?"

Letting out a bark of laughter, Quinn shook her head. "No baby," she stated softly. "You will not die from the needle." Quinn smiled as she unbuttoned her shirt to pull it apart for the artist. She pointed to the spot before he drew the star over her heart. He smiled a little and asked if she'd let him do something. She nodded as he drew a heart with a star inside of it. Looking at the design, she nodded to him and shrugged a little before asking for a microphone next to it. Quinn turned and showed it to the brunette. "What do you think?"

"If it kills me, I'm going to come back and haunt you, Quinn Fabray," Rachel said with a giggle. Sitting back in her chair, she watched as the artist began his work on the pale skin. She fiddled with her own fingers, watching as the artist finished up his drawing. As Quinn turned, the brunette turned in her own chair, looking at the design over Quinn's heart, "it's absolutely amazing, Quinn," she whispered, smiling over at the girl.

Quinn smiled to the artist and nodded to the design. "I want that," she murmured softly before letting him start tattooing. When he finished with that one, he moved onto the next one until finishing with the words on her wrist. She smiled over to Rachel and got up from her chair to take Rachel's hand.

Rachel took Quinn's right hand in hers, being mindful of her other arm which was surely sore after getting the tattoo on her wrist. "I want a gold star," she said, glancing at Quinn then the artist. "I want it to look almost identical to hers, except I want it right here," she smiled, pointing to a spot on the side of her left wrist, "in addition to the music notes." She sat back, relaxing as the artist drew the sample piece on her wrist and she showed Quinn, grinning excitedly. Moving the strap of her dress on her left shoulder, she turned slightly to allow the artist to draw the two notes before showing it to Quinn, "Do you think it will look alright?"

Smiling, Quinn nodded and squeezed her hand gently. "Yeah, it will look good." She stated, grinning to the brunette. Standing next to Rachel, she slid her hand up on her shoulder that wasn't getting tattooed and stroked her skin slowly. She leaned down and kissed her skin gently. "We'll be linked even if this doesn't work out. I'll always be your friend."

Rachel gave Quinn's hand a firmer squeeze as the artist began his work on her shoulder, biting down on her bottom lip gently. "We'll always be friends Quinn, no matter what happens," she said, flashing the blonde a reassuring smile. Shortly, the artist finished upon her shoulder, putting the protective bandage over it as she leaned back in her chair, holding out her left arm so he could work on her wrist. "I haven't died yet," she said with a giggle. After the artist finished up, she turned to Quinn, "I'm glad we decided to do this."

Kissing her shoulder again, she smiled to Rachel. Quinn rubbed the back of her neck gently. "I know," she murmured softly. "Now you can tell people who think you're a prudence that you got a tattoo." Smiling, she traced the protective covering and ran her hand across her back. "You're amazing. I wish I told you constantly before."

Rachel giggled "I'll be the cool girl at NYADA with the tattoos," she said with wink. She reached out, resting her hand lightly on Quinn's cheek, shaking her head slowly, "Quinn, what happened in the past…it doesn't matter as much as what's happening in the present, right here. Right now." She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Quinn's other cheek, "where do we go from here?"

Quinn shrugged a little to the brunette, resting her forehead to her temple. "Back to one of our homes, I guess. Unless you want to do something. I don't mind really. I just want to be with you." She smiled, running her hand up and down her back. Pulling back when they guy finished, she smiled a little. "Where would you like to go?"

Rachel shook her head with a smile, "Anywhere with you," she said before turning and thanking the artist, paying the difference for the additional piece that she had gotten done. "We can go to my house or yours, it's up to you," she said, standing and pulling the blonde with her, walking the pair slowly out of the tattoo parlor and back towards Quinn's car. "Wherever you'd like to go Miss Fabray."

"I'd like to go back to your place," she murmured softly, holding the brunette's hand gently. "Just curl up with you on the couch and watch some more movies. If we go back to my place, I fear I might revert to my video games. I want to spend time with you and just be with you." She smiled swinging her hand gently, kissing the back of her hand lightly. "I can understand if your dads want you to stay at my house instead. You're more then welcome to sleep over at my place tonight as well. If you want, I don't want to push something."

"That sounds perfect, Quinn. I'd love to just curl up with you and relax. With it being summer, both of my dads are extremely busy with work. But they should be home later this evening. They won't mind us hanging around," she said, leaning over and pressing light kiss to Quinn's lips. "You play video games?" she asked, biting down on her bottom lip, "can you teach me sometime? I normally just run into walls no matter what sort of game it is." Walking up to the car, she climbed inside along with Quinn.

Smiling, Quinn nodded a little at her question. "Yeah, I play video games," she replied, returning her kiss. She grinned a little, eyeing her face for a moment. "You want to learn how to play video games?" She asked, raising her eyebrows a little as she looked at her a little incredulously. "I mean, I can teach you a thing or two about playing them, but some of them can even be difficult with knowing how to play them." Grinning a little, she slipped into her car and headed towards Rachel's home. "How about you grab some clothes from your place and you come to stay the night at my house? I can teach you a thing or two about video games."

Rachel giggled, looking at Quinn with playful disbelief, "Why are you so surprised that I'd want to learn how to play video games?" She leaned back in her seat, looking at the blonde as she drove towards her house. "That sounds absolutely wonderful, Quinn. If you can improve my playing skills at all, I think that would be a miracle."

A few minutes later, they pulled up to Rachel's house and, after a few minutes of gathering her things for the night, she slipped her bag over her shoulder and the pair headed back to Quinn's car, heading towards her house.

"I just thought video games weren't your thing really. I just remembering hearing the stories of how much you complained Finn was on his system so much and that he never spent any time with you," Quinn replied with a shrug before she pulled up to Rachel's house. Waiting patiently for the girl, she smiled when she came back before she headed to her own home. Silently, she parked her car before heading in with the brunette. "Make yourself at home. Mom and dad won't be home until tomorrow really since my dad had a conference in another state while mom is out doing her business stuff."

Smiling a little, she took Rachel's hand to lead her up to her room. "I can start you off with an easy video game if you'd like," she stated softly, pulling out a Final Fantasy X-2 game so she could possibly get the hang of the controls. "I figured you might like this one the most, since it deals with a lot of singing." She shrugged a little as she sat next to the brunette as she fired up the game and set it up to play, letting Rachel have the control. "It's easy controls," she murmured, showing her the control system for the game.

The girls walked into Quinn's house, looking around at the entry way and living room. She felt a slight sigh of relief escape, thankful that Quinn's parents were out of town for the evening. She wasn't quite sure her nerves could handle that, they were already shot from the needle scare.

Following the blonde to her bedroom, she sat her bag in the corner, out of the way. She sat down with Quinn, taking the control in her hand. She had no idea how she was ever going to get the hang of pressing any sort of combination of buttons. But with Quinn as a willing teacher, she hoped some sort of skill would come out of it. She followed the blonde's instructions slowly, trying to get a hang of pressing the buttons. Rachel bit down on her bottom lip, "Finn would just sit there for hours, completely ignoring me while he yelled at his television. I asked him to teach me but he just told me it wasn't a girl thing and I dropped it."

Quinn shook her head to the brunette, running her hand up and down her thigh gently. "It doesn't matter the gender, just that you enjoy the game," the blonde replied softly. "I always felt that if my girlfriend was over then I would play my game, but maybe have them in my arms while I played so they could see what I was doing. I'm a willing teacher anyways, so I mean since you asked, I could teach you. I just always thought you didn't like video games." She smiled a little and squeezed her thigh gently before pointing out where to go on the game.

"Maybe he didn't know how to teach how to play games," she suggested softly before instructing the brunette where else to go. "I've always had a fantasy of getting an orgasm while I played a video game or at least giving one to someone else why they played. That might be any gamer's dream though." She shrugged a little and grinned to her before kissing her shoulder gently.

Rachel continued to follow Quinn's instructions on the video game, her perfectionist side attempting to do a somewhat decent job. "I wouldn't mind laying with you while you played, Quinn. At least that way we'd still be spending time with one another," she said, leaning back into the blonde's embrace.

Turning to glance at the blonde, she let out a tiny giggle before turning back to the game, "Quinn Fabray, how would someone even focus if _that _was happening while playing a video game? It would be nearly impossible," she said, shaking her head with a laugh.

"That's the point, Rach," she murmured softly, smiling against her shoulder. "Someone playing with you while your playing and simply pause the game when you reach your orgasm. You'd be surprising how enticing it really is. Anyways, what I meant by you being in may arms was more of you in between my legs, lying back on me while I played video games. I feel like that's paying attention to your partner while playing a game. That's me though."

Quinn shrugged a little and laughed slightly, shaking her head. "I don't like the idea of just ignoring someone who was in the room with you," she stated softly. "It's entirely rude and what's the point of them being over if you're going to ignore them in favor for a game?"

"Boys don't make sense Quinn, especially Finn, we both know that," she said with a smile. Rachel pressed a few buttons on the controller before finding the actual pause button to hand the controller to Quinn. "I want to see your skills, Fabray," she teased, slipping her arms around the blonde, "I think video games are the one thing I'm not good at," feigning arrogance, she pressed a kiss to Quinn's shoulder before pulling back. "We'll cuddle and you can play and I'll watch."

Quinn laughed lightly before taking the controller. "I'd rather you try to play it rather than getting no chance whatsoever," she replied, giving her a little grin. Resuming the game, she ran through several obstacles before finding a fight to battle. The blonde slipped an arm around the brunette to pull her in close as she started trying to fight her opponent. "We can cuddle, but you have to be in my arms," she murmured softly into her shoulder as she killed her enemy. Moving on from the battle, she navigated around to find the object her character was looking for. "I might be taking this with me to college. I'm not entirely sure just yet though. I might be more on Skype with you than anything."

Rachel slipped into Quinn's arms, relaxing against the blonde as she watched Quinn battle the on screen opponent. She was so much better than Rachel and, though she knew practice made perfect, she was almost one hundred percent sure she'd never be this skilled at this sort of thing. Her reflexive skills weren't quite up to par, that much she had learned after the football game and the dodgeball game. "If you take it with you, you can play it while you Skype with me, I wouldn't mind. I plan on making you sit through my singing, so it's only fair," she giggled softly, leaning her head against the blonde's shoulder.

Smiling at the brunette's comment of her sitting through her singing, she rolled her eyes a little. "I don't mind listening to your singing though Rachel," she stated softly. "I love your singing. But I might take it with me so I can pass the time when I'm not online with your studying. I'll need something to take the pressure off. I'll be alone, so I don't have to worry about stupid roommates possibly stealing my shit." She laughed a little, pressing a kiss to Rachel's temple. Quinn sighed a little, her body happily reacting to the brunette though it made her slightly nervous with Rachel, her body tensing slightly.

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully, "my future roommate will not 'steal my shit', I'll be buying a lock…maybe two locks." Tilting her head up slightly, she pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Quinn's lips. "Are you ok?" she asked quietly as she felt Quinn tense a bit, instantly becoming concerned. She glanced from the blonde to the screen, noting that there wasn't anything that should've been too straining, before looking up at Quinn with a small smile.

Quinn took in a little breath before sliding herself back a little from the brunette. "Not really, but I'll be fine," she stated softly. Biting her lip slightly, she paused the game and looked at Rachel for a moment. "There's something I need to tell you. Something that might change your perception of me. It's not something I could really control since I was born with it, but," Quinn paused then, looking towards the TV then to the ground, anywhere except the brunette's eyes. She took a deep breath before rushing out the next words in one breath. "I'm not like other girls."

Rachel nodded, turning to face the blonde, "Quinn, you can tell me anything," she said, taking the controller from the blonde's hand before taking the pale hand in her own. Her fingers brushed against the palm of her hand slowly, nodding as Quinn rambled for a moment. She took a few slow breaths as the blonde spoke quickly. It took her a moment to decipher what she said and she looked reassuringly at Quinn, giving her hand a light squeeze. "Being the same is overrated," she said with a smile, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, "I'm not going anywhere, Quinn. You can tell me," she said once more, stroking the back of Quinn's hand with her thumb.

Briefing a glance to the brunette, Quinn felt like biting harder on her bottom lip, but she refrained. Instead, she relished in the feeling of Rachel's hands on her own. "I, uh, have a penis. I'm not... I'm a girl, I just was born with a fully functioning male appendage," she whispered softly, closing her eyes as she didn't want to see the possible look of disgust crossing Rachel's face. She couldn't handle it if the girl despised her because of something she could never control. Opening her eyes to look at the floor instead of the girl, she waited patiently for something to happen.

For a brief moment, Rachel thought she was hearing things. There was no way she had heard Quinn correctly…right? But replaying the last thing the blonde said, looking for any possible indications she had misheard her, she realized that she had, in fact, heard that Quinn had fully functioning male parts. Part of her wanted to ask if Quinn was being serious, but seeing just how nervous the girl was answered that question for her. "Alright," she said softly, reaching up with the hand that wasn't laced with Quinn's to lift her chin until her brown eyes met hazel. "Quinn," she started, with a whisper, giving the blonde a comforting smile, "I'm not going anywhere ok?"

Quinn glanced away from Rachel, her eyes searching to see if she was possibly dreaming this moment before landing back on the brunette. Furrowing her brows a little, she blinked and let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. "Are you... sure? I mean I'm a freak when it comes to anatomy. I swear my doctor can never determine what sex I am, but because of the blood work, it's proven I'm a girl." She shrugged a little before searching Rachel's face for a moment. Nodding silently, Quinn leaned forward to pull the girl into a hug. "I'm sorry for projecting my insecurities onto you for so many years," she murmured into her ear.

Rachel shook her head, giving the blonde's hand a light squeeze, "You are not a freak, Quinn. I told you earlier that I believe it's all about the person, regardless of any other factors, including anatomy." She slipped her arms around Quinn, holding her tightly against her as she pressed a few light kisses on her shoulder, hoping to offer the girl some sort of comfort. "It's alright, Quinn. I understand. You are such an amazing person, and my perception of you hasn't changed at all. The only thing that's changed is now I know a little more about you."

Letting out a little laugh, she pulled back from the brunette and cupped her face gently between her hands. "How can you even be so amazing?" She asked softly, leaning in to kiss her softly. "I'm sure you can understand why my parents are accepting of me being gay even if my father doesn't really refer to it as such. He just calls it a relationship." Smiling a little, she stroked the girl's cheeks gently. "I may have a penis, but I have constraint. I'm not like Finn or Puck with sex even if I think about it, clearly. I stick to what I said earlier. It's both our choice if we're ready to continue with sex, but that won't come till later on. I don't see a point in rushing this."

"I'm pretty sure I was born amazing," she teased. Rachel giggled softly as she pressed her lips to Quinn's for a slow kiss. As they pulled away she leaned her forehead against the blondes. She blushed slightly as Quinn spoke, nodding in agreement "I trust you, Quinn," she whispered, brushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "like we said, when the time is right, there will be no doubts. "

Quinn nodded silently to the brunette, smiling warmly to her. "We'll know when the time is right," she murmured before glancing to her game. "Do you want to watch a movie instead? I can just turn this off and curl up with you to watch something. I don't have many musicals, but you're more than welcome to pick a title." She smiled widely to the girl, turning off her console.

Rachel nodded, placing a slow and soft kiss on the blondes lips, "that sounds wonderful." Standing from her spot next to Quinn, she walked over to the DVDs, glancing through the titles. She tapped her finger on her chin a few times before grabbing a DVD case. "How about this one?" she asked, holding up The Princess Bride for Quinn to see.

Looking to the title Rachel held up, she smiled to her and nodded. "Sure," she stated softly. Quinn switched her TV to the DVD mode and took the movie to put it in. "This is actually one of my favorites." She murmured softly as she pulled Rachel in between her legs to cuddle as they watched the movie. "Are you comfortable?" She asked, wrapping her arms around the brunette and kissing her shoulder.

Walking over to the bed, she handed the DVD to Quinn, sitting back down while she waited for Quinn to put the movie in. When she returned, Rachel nestled in between Quinn's legs, letting her arms come to a rest over the pair that were wrapped around her, "I'm extremely comfortable, Quinn." She trailed her fingertips slowly along Quinn's forearm, creating invisible trails. Tilting her head slightly to the side, she smiled up at the blonde, "this has always been one of my favorite movies,"

"I've seen it so many times," Quinn murmured softly, smiling at Rachel's fingertips running down her arms. She hummed happily and nuzzled her neck, ignoring the beginning credits in favor of paying attention to the brunette. The blonde ghosted her lips against her skin, playing with her a little before kissing her shoulder tenderly. Quinn felt no need to initiate anything with the brunette, simply being affectionate, though other parts of her were a little more excitable. She groaned lightly and pulled her hips back just a tad to make sure her arousal wasn't evident to the brunette as they watched the movie.

Rachel took Quinn's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers together. Bringing Quinn's hand to her lips, she placed a light kiss on the back of her hand before bringing it back to a rest over her stomach. "When I was little, I used to think that the fire swamp creatures were real and I'd make my dads check under the bed for them, just in case," she let out a light giggle, shaking her head, "I had quite the vivid imagination back then." She turned back to the movie as the opening credits disappeared and the movie began. Her mind, however, stayed focused on Quinn. She was still amazed at just how _perfect _it felt to be in her arms; how it was so easy to just spend time with her and be affectionate like she never had with previous romantic interests. She had never known Quinn could be so caring and she was definitely pleasantly surprised.

Quinn laughed a little at the brunette, her thumbs stroking Rachel's hands gently. "I used to believe being paralyzed was something only happening in movies and that it could never happen to someone outside of them," she murmured softly. "Artie was the first to show me it could. The wreck was the second and I fought like Westley to get my legs back the entire time. I know everyone kept telling my not to stress myself out, but I knew I wouldn't have been able to if I didn't force myself to keep trying." She smiled against Rachel's skin. "You were and still are my Princess even if I never made a move back then," she whispered into her skin.

"You deserve to be happy, Quinn, more than anyone else I've ever met," she whispered, her fingertips brushing along her forearm. "I never thought you were a bad person or anything. I just figured you had your demons just like everyone else and needed a way to deal with them. It always meant a lot to me that you never threw a slushie, despite the negative altercations we did have through the years," she said with a smile. "You're a great person, Quinn. And I am really lucky to be here with you right now." Rachel turned around slightly, enough to press her lips to the blonde's, cupping her cheeks in her hands.

Quinn nuzzled her shoulder gently, squeezing her tightly. Returning her kiss, she held the girl's hips possessively and brushed her nose against the brunette's. "You're pretty amazing yourself Rachel and I really think we're both lucky to even be sharing this." Smiling warmly to the brunette, she kissed her again before pulling back and kissing her jaw lightly. "Rachel... I really haven't asked the question yet, but would you be my girlfriend?" She asked softly, raising her eyebrows to the girl as she eyed her face for a moment before smiling a little. "Would you be the Christine to my Phantom?" Quinn knew it was the most ridiculous question to ask, but considering she had a love for the movie (the tattoo being any indication), she didn't mind it coming out of her mouth.

Rachel's hands slid down from her cheeks slowly, coming to a stop at Quinn's shoulders. Nodding, she smiled. Then the smile turned into a giggle at Quinn's second question. It was ridiculous, sure. But it was also perfect and so very…them. "Yes," she said, pressing another kiss to the blonde's lips before pulling back and speaking softly, "I would love to be your girlfriend, Quinn; the Christine to your Phantom." Her fingers brushed against the blonde's neck, her forehead resting against Quinn's. "You make me feel so special, Quinn. I can't even begin to describe how happy you're making me."

Smiling widely to Rachel, she simply shook her head slowly. "I can only hope that I continue to make you feel special," she replied, stroking her arms. "I want to make you happy for as long as I humanly can. You deserve to be happy and feel special with whomever you're with. I'm just glad you're letting me be that person." Brushing her lips against her cheek, she kissed her jaw line then and nipped at her skin. "You're special to me, so much so."

Rachel smiled at the blonde, nodding slightly "I want to make you happy too, Quinn," she whispered her fingers tunneling through the short blonde hair. Biting down on her bottom lip as Quinn kissed along her jaw, she twirled a strand of hair between her fingers, simply enjoying being this close to the girl. "I wish this summer could last forever, or that we could just pause time and stay right here for a while," she said, her lips brushing against Quinn's temple as she spoke.

"We have all the time in the world Rach," she murmured, cupping her cheek as looked at the girl. "It may not seem like a lot, but it's there. Plus, we've had years to get to know one another. We have many more to learn each other. And it's still four more days before we leave Lima." Kissing the brunette languidly, she stroked her cheek and pulled her closer, her arousal be damned. She just wanted to be closer to the girl.

Rachel nodded, knowing that Quinn was right. They did have plenty of time to spend together even after they left Lima. Slipping her arms around the blondes neck, she allowed herself to get lost in the kiss. She scooted closer to Quinn, her lips moving slowly with the blonde's.

The blonde hummed into the kiss, opening her mouth to let her know she wanted more. Quinn slid her arms down her back, scratching a little at the back of her dress. Smiling a little into the kiss, she slipped her tongue out to lick at her bottom lip slowly before actually sliding it into her mouth to brush against her tongue. She moaned when their tongues connected, her hands gripping Rachel's back.

Rachel gasped slightly as her tongue brushed against Quinn's. Her fingers tangled in the blonde's short hair, her other hand cupping her neck, pulling her closer. A soft moan erupted from her throat as her tongue moved with the blondes. She had never felt so much from a simple kiss. With Finn he had always sort of pushed his tongue into her mouth. With Quinn, they moved together effortlessly.

Quinn let out another moan before pulling away from the kiss. She was even more turned on from before a blush rushing from her neck to her cheeks, an obvious bulge in her pants. The blonde covered it a little with her hand. "Sorry," she mumbled softly as she shifted to make herself a little more comfortable. With moving though, she bumped Rachel's inner leg slightly and blushed even more as she tried to move away a little more.

Rachel giggled softly as she pulled away from the kiss. "Quinn, it's alright," she said, slipping her arms back around the girl. "it's a perfectly natural reaction." Leaning forward she placed a kiss on the blondes flushed cheek. "At least you aren't yelling 'mailman' right now," she said with a playful grin. Pulling the blonde closer to her again, she smiled. "You don't have to be embarrassed."

"I know it is," she murmured softly, her hands resting on the brunette's thighs. "It's not something I'm used to experiencing with someone else." Quinn smiled a little, letting out a little laugh. "I don't really have a need for yelling that. I know how to control myself compared to that oaf." Leaning into the brunette, she kissed her lightly and hugged her close. "I'm still getting used to you even knowing about it. Santana was the only one who even knew about it before and she kept it quiet."

Rachel cuddled close to Quinn, smiling as she pressed a light kiss to her cheek. "I'm still getting used to being with you and getting to call you my girlfriend," she said, her arms sliding around Quinn's waist. "So aside from Santana and your parents, of course, I'm the only other person that knows?"

Quinn nodded to the brunette, biting her lip a little. "Yeah, but of course, if we intend to continue this, we might need to let your fathers know," she stated softly, sliding her hands up and down her back slowly as she looked at Rachel. "But we can wait on that and just bring it up much later. I don't feel like bringing that up until they realize this isn't some Stockholm Syndrom or whatever."

Rachel giggled, shaking her head "Most assuredly, this isn't Stockholm syndrome." Closing her eyes as she relaxed against Quinn, she smiled "But you're right though. Eventually it would be information that they would need to know. But there's absolutely no rush for that." Rachel opened her eyes to look up at Quinn, brushing her fingers against her cheek. "You know, my dads will be happy that we're together."

Quinn smiled to the brunette, nodding slightly. "I'm not sure how I find that pleasing. Why would they be happy about it? I swear I'm going to get the tenth degree when they find out. You know your fathers will corner me. I made your life a living hell," she stated, widening her eyes for a moment before shaking her head. "I wouldn't be surprised if they started grilling me with twenty questions and then threatening with an inch of my life. But... I will try and convince them that I have changed and that I want nothing but the best for you."

Rachel shook her head, looking up at Quinn. "They know you've changed. I mean, yeah they also know that we weren't always on the best of terms, but they're extremely forgiving people. And, while they might try to act like tough guys, they aren't. They're big teddy bears." She smiled, "you have nothing to worry about"

Arching her eyebrow to the brunette, she smirked a little before shaking her head again. "All right, if you say so," she murmured softly. "Do you... still want to sleep over?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "Tonight would be the only time that we can sleep in the same bed together before we leave just because once our parents find out, it's open door policy even if we aren't sexual." She shrugged slightly before stopping and looking at the brunette. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant us just cuddling."

Rachel sat up a little, looking at the blonde, "Id love to stay the night if you'll still have me. I dont think I could go home right now knowing that we wouldn't be able to do this again until one of us comes to visit the other." Giving the blonde a light nudge on the shoulder, she bit back a giggle, "Don't think you'll be getting into my pants that easy, missy," she teased, unable to control the laughter coming from her lips.

Quinn grinned at Rachel, her arms pulling her in close. "It's going to take a lot to even get into mine," she stated, smiling warmly to the brunette. "I just want to spend time with you." Kissing her cheek, she winked before nuzzling her cheek. "I love to cuddle more than anything."

Rachel smiled, nuzzling her face against the blondes neck, "Well you won't have to worry about me forcing myself onto you, I'm more than content with just cuddling like this. It's perfect, laying here with you." Pressing a light kiss to the crook of the blonde's neck, Rachel closed her eyes, simply enjoying being close to her.

"I didn't think you were the forcing type anyways," Quinn replied softly as she ran her hand up and down the girls back gently. "And it's simply cuddling. There's no harm in it." She grinned a little and held her tightly. "And actually, if you'd like, we could try and get in a couple more dates before the parents demand to have us over for dinner before we leave."

Rachel pressed a few light kisses along Quinn's shoulder as she spoke, nodding, "we can do that. I don't want to steal all of your time though. I know Santana and Brittany are going to want to see you as well as your parents. I don't want to become a nuisance." She lifted her head to smile at Quinn, "but my dads are going to want to drag you to family dinner at least once, be prepared."

"Santana and Brittany want to be with each other more than anything," she murmured, stroking her back gently. "Plus, my parents are barely here. They'll request a dinner, but it most likely will not be here. And my dad may want to meet your your fathers, so a big dinner might be requested. They'll see us off on Saturday too."

"That's understandable. I feel terrible that Brittany and Santana will be so far apart from one another next year," she shook her head, taking Quinn's hand in her own, "at least we'll only be about two hours away from each other." Rachel smiled at the subject of a giant dinner, "Oh dear. I can only imagine how embarrassing my fathers will be."

Letting out a laugh, Quinn shook her head, but grew quiet as she held the girl tightly. "It'll be fine," she murmured softly. Kissing her cheek, she pressed her forehead to Rachel's and smiled. "I'm sure they'll be more fun then my parents."

"Your parents sound like nice people. They sure did a wonderful job with you; you're amazing." She pulled back from the embrace reluctantly, "is it alright if I go ahead and change into my pajamas? I think it would be much more conducive for a comfortable cuddling session," she said with a smile, resting her hands on Quinn's knee, giving it a light squeeze.

"Sure, I can get changed myself," she replied before pulling back to grab her own pajamas. Quinn slipped into the bathroom and changed into some loose sleep pants along with a simple black tank top. Taking a seat on the couch again, she waited for the brunette. She bit her lip a little, staring at the floor as she thought about Rachel meeting her parents. Quinn felt nervous then, rubbing her thighs.

Rachel gathered her pajamas, stepping into the guest room to change into the pair of shorts and tshirt she had chosen, this time with small music notes rather than gold stars. After a few minutes, she returned to Quinn, slipping her dress into her bag before joining Quinn on the couch. She sat down next to the blonde, taking her hand in hers, "does it ever weird you out that we're technically adults now?"

"A little, but then again, I'm happy to be moving out on my own," she stated softly, pulling Rachel into her lap. Wrapping her arms around her, she smiled a little. "Have your fathers cried at all since you turned 18?" She asked raising her eyebrows as she eyed the girl's face.

Rachel made herself comfortable on Quinn's lap, her arms wrapped around her neck. "I think they're on cry number three. This next week, they'll probably work their way into the twenties. They are emotional men, it's where I get my dramatic tendencies from," she said with a playful wink. "I hope you realize what you're getting yourself into, Babe. My entire family is absolutely insane."

Laughing, the blonde shook her head to the brunette. "I know exactly what I'm getting into," she replied softly. She kissed her lightly, running her hands up and down her thighs gently. "You're lucky. Mine haven't shed a tear. Maybe a few good jobs and one good luck, but that's it."

Rachel shook her head, pressing a few kisses to Quinn's lips, "I guarantee you my fathers and I will cry enough for all of Ohio," she whispered, leaning in for another kiss. "I'm sorry your parents aren't being more emotional about your departure," she whispered, running her hands down Quinns arms.

"It's all right. I never really expected much from them," the blonde replied with a small shrug before she returned her kisses. She smiled to Rachel, squeezing her thighs gently. "Do you want to head upstairs? Cuddle a bit before bed?" She asked, kissing her lightly.

Rachel nodded, hopping up from Quinn's lap, grabbing the blondes hands and pulled her up from the couch. "Only if you'll dance with me. Right now," she said, smiling warmly at the blonde. She slipped her arms around Quinn's neck, pulling her closer to her. "To make up for not dancing together at prom."

Quinn laughed lightly, standing up to wrap her arms around Rachel's waist. She hummed a little tune, swaying slowly with her. "We'll always have chances to dance together even if it's not prom," she mumbled in her ear. A door shutting behind her made Quinn pull back to look at her mother who just came in. "Mom? I thought you were coming home tomorrow." She stated, furrowing her brows. "Oh no honey, I came home tonight because my meeting was cancelled. Your father might be coming home as well. Oh... Who's your friend?" Quinn glanced between Rachel and her mother. "This is Rachel, my girlfriend."

Rachel let her head rest against Quinn's shoulder as they swayed slowly; it was perfect, and definitely how she wished prom would've gone. The sound of a door closing snapped her from her thoughts and she pulled back from Quinn, turning to smile at Mrs. Fabray, attempting to keep the nerves that were now flooding her a secret. Her heart soared when Quinn introduced her as her girlfriend and she stepped forward, offering to shake Mrs. Fabray's hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Fabray."

"Oh yes, Rachel Berry," Judy stated condescendingly. "The one who sings and has two gay fathers. And I take it she's sleeping over without you asking us if she can stay the night." The woman directed her attention to Quinn, making the blonde slump a little. "I, yes, but it's not like we were going to do anything. We're spending time together." Judy nodded silently. "Quinn, I expect her to stay in the guest bedroom. May we talk... Alone?"

Rachel bit down on her lip, nodding in response before averting her gaze, fixing it on anywhere in the room but Quinn's mother. Putting on her best polite smile, she glanced to the woman "I'll be upstairs in the guest room. It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Fabray." The brunette glanced back to Quinn, offering a small smile before she quickly headed up the stairs to the guest room.

Quinn shared a quick conversation with her mother, though it was painful. With the talk of dating a freak who was born to two gay fathers, Quinn had quickly responded with how much she was freak back to her and only got a slap across the face. She was told to stay away from Rachel after they left. Quinn reminded her mother of the tickets and got yet another slap across the face. The blonde grew angry, telling her she was going to be with Rachel because she actually liked her. Judy pursed her lips before shaking her head. "It won't last," she stated. "We'll have dinner with her fathers tomorrow for face sake and then that's it." Quinn sighed a little before heading up to Rachel. She leaned against the doorway and smiled a little, knowing there might be a red mark on her cheek by now. "I'll see you in the morning. Mom expects a dinner with your fathers tomorrow. I'm guessing they come here." She nodded a little before her eyes found the floor since she couldn't meet her eyes.

Rachel could hear an argument downstairs, though she couldnt understand what exactly was being said, it didn't sound good. She fiddled with her cell phone, taking the case on and off until there was a knock on her door. Getting up from where she was sitting on the bed, she walked over and opened the door, gasping lightly when she saw Quinn's cheek. She waited until the blonde finished speaking before stepping forward, glancing down the hallway for her mother, just in case. "Oh baby," she whispered, pressing a light kiss on Quinn's cheek. "I can call and have my dad come pick me up if that would be better," she said, placing a few more gentle kisses over the red spot before pulling back.

"I don't want to push you out," Quinn murmured, slipping her arms around the girl to pull her into a hug. "I'm sorry I lied. My parents aren't really fond of you. Part of me want to just say the dinner won't happen, but knowing my father, he'll make it happen anyways just to prove he has a nice family. Dinner may be bad." She whispered, burying her face in Rachel's neck. "I have to go to bed. Please don't come in my room. Last thing I need is my parents finding you in there."

Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde, rubbing her back slowly. "That's fine, a lot of parents in this town don't like me and my dads and that's ok. And if dinner is terrible, that's ok too. Your parents won't chase me off," she pressed a kiss to Quinn's temple. "I'll stay in here tonight, don't worry."

Brushing her lips up to her ear, Quinn kissed the shell of her ear gently. "I love you," she murmured. "They can't keep me from you. My feelings will never change." Kissing her cheek gently, she pulled back a little. "I'll take you home in the morning and we can talk to your fathers then. Might as well."

Rachel ran her hands slowly down Quinn's back, letting them come to a rest on her waist. "I love you, Quinn, you've been my best friend for a long time. And now, I'm falling for you, so incredibly fast. Nothing will change that. If you need me, you know where to find me," she whispered against the blonde's cheek, motioning lightly towards the inside of the guest room. "Even if dinner with the parents goes completely to shit, I'll still be here. And my dads will be the perfect gentlemen, as always." She pulled Quinn back in for another hug, pressing a kiss against her shoulder, "if your parents ever lay hand on you, and I'm around…I might lose it babe," she whispered against her skin.

Quinn hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek. "We will find out what happens," the blonde replied before pressing a kiss to her lips. Pulling back from her, she went to her bedroom to get some sleep for the night. The blonde couldn't sleep though. Thoughts of what her parents could do becoming daunting on her the entire night. She knew her father would probably show his ass to Rachel and her fathers. Sighing, she turned on her side, trying to curl into herself as much as she could.

Rachel waited until the blonde closed the door to her own bedroom to close the door to the guest room. She turned the light off before climbing under the covers. Looking up at the ceiling, she took a few deep breaths, closing her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. Now her nerves were getting the best of her. She knew dinner would be a disaster and she was thankful that her dad's parents weren't exactly supportive of her father's lifestyle, so she was used to dealing with it. She grabbed the other pillow, curling up with it, hoping that sleep would soon come. She would definitely need it in order to prepare herself for their conversation with her fathers tomorrow.

By the time the next morning came, Quinn only got about two hours of sleep. She rolled out of bed and got ready for the day before knocking on Rachel's door. The blonde left though and headed downstairs to grab some breakfast, but the moment she came in the kitchen to meet her father. Swallowing a little, she eyed the man and greeted him. "Morning," she stated softly as she grabbed a yogurt, when she got no answer from him, Quinn left and headed to cut off the brunette before she went into the kitchen. She just wanted to escape without any trouble and head to the girl's house.

Rachel had gotten a few hours of sleep, but had been rather awake since the sun came up. She had changed into some jeans and a floral print blouse, packing away the rest of suitcase before she made the bed and tidied up the room. She had been playing various games on her phone for the past hour, fighting the want to head over to Quinn's door. She was thankful when she heard the knock on the door, knowing it was the blonde. Grabbing her bag, she opened the door, looking around as she headed down the stairs. As she was walking towards the kitchen, she was cut off by the blonde and immediately followed her direction without further question, heading towards the door.

Taking Rachel back home, Quinn was quiet mostly, but she took her hand to give it a squeeze. She pulled up a little later in her driveway and glanced to the brunette. "It's not the relationship talk I'm worried about here," the blonde admitted softly. "How do you explain to someone that you have a penis? I mean I can just come out and say I have one, but it's the reactions that are never exciting." Sighing, she kissed the back of her hand gently.

Rachel unbuckled her seatbelt, turning in her seat to smile at Quinn, "My dads are the most accepting people in the world," she leaned across the consol, pressing a light kiss to her lips, "they might be a little surprised, and they might try and give us the painfully awkward safe sex talk, but it will be ok." She kissed Quinn again, brushing her nose against the blonde's, "and I'll be holding your hand the entire time." She kept quiet for a moment, giving Quinn some extra time she figured she needed, before reaching forward and brushing her thumb against her cheekbone, "Are you ready to come meet my dads as my girlfriend?"

Quinn nodded, returning her kiss as she squeezed her hand gently. Letting out a little laugh at the comment of safe sex, she shook her head. "I've already had that from a doctor, since I kept my penis. Of course, my parents were furious, but I made sure to make it known I wanted all of me." She shrugged a little before laughing a little again. "No pressure, I guess, but yeah, I'm ready." Slipping out of the car, she hurried over to Rachel's side so she could properly kiss her before they headed in.

Rachel opened up the door, stepping out onto her drieway. She closed the car door, slipping her arms around Quinn's neck. "There is absolutely no pressure, baby. You're amazing and they already love you," she leaned up on her toes, capturing Quinn's lips for an unhurried kiss. She pulled back, just enough to breathe, whispering "I think, if I didn't need to breathe, I'd kiss you all day." She pressed her lips to Quinn's once more, her fingers running slowly along the blonde's shoulders.

"I could stay in your arms, lie in bed and forget the world," she murmured, sliding her hands down to her hips. "Come on, I don't want to keep your dads waiting by the front door." She glanced towards the front door with Leroy peaking out of the curtain to look at them. Smiling a little, she turned back to Rachel and intertwined their fingers together before they headed in. "I love you," she murmured softly, following the brunette inside. Quinn glanced to her fathers, giving them a timid smile as Leroy was smiling widely to them.

Rachel turned towards the front door, letting out a sigh when she saw her father duck back from his spot at the curtain. She rolled her eyes though a smile played on her lips, "they've probably been there since we pulled up." Walking to the porch with Quinn, she smiled at the blonde, giving her hand a squeeze "I love you, Quinn," she said softly, opening the door and walking inside, her father's standing in the entry way with grins on their faces. "Dad, Daddy," she started, her thumb brushing against the back of Quinn's hand, "you both know Quinn, but I would like to formally introduce her as my girlfriend."

Her fathers reacted just how they thought they would, sweeping her up into a hug before moving on to Quinn. Rachel giggled quietly, ushering them to the couch, "don't suffocate her," she said, slipping her arm around Quinn's waist as they walked into the living room, "we have some stuff we want to talk to you both about, to get everything out in the open." Her fathers sat down on the couch and she walked with Quinn over to the love seat, sitting next to the blonde. She glanced to Quinn, taking her hand in her own once more. "Do you want me to start? Or would you like to?"

Being swept up into a hug with the men, Quinn laughed and easily hugged them back before they moved to the couch. She was nervous, so much so, she was sweating a little. She understood that they would accept her, but it was still something she felt so awkward talking about. The blonde's head snapped to the brunette as she momentarily stopped breathing. Holding her breath, she shook her head suddenly, feeling heart taking laps in her chest. "I can't," she whispered softly. "I really can't."

Rachel smiled at her fathers, who gave her an understanding smile, before turning to face Quinn, giving her hands a squeeze. She leaned a little closer, whispering "Do you want me to? Or do you want to wait for another day?" she asked, her thumb tracing light circles along the back of her hand. "We can just tell them about dinner and be done with it, if you'd like."

Quinn shook her head again. "No, no," she stated softly. "It has to be said before my father decides to just out it to them." Taking a deep breath, she looked to the girl's fathers and swallowed thickly. "I have an extra appendage that I was born with. I have a penis. It's fully functioning and I never had surgery to take it off. I've kept it my entire life so far." She felt like she stated it with no class, making her blush suddenly. Turning her head, she pressed her nose into Rachel's shoulder and hid slightly from the men. God, she was embarrassed.

Rachel slipped her arm around Quinn, tilting slightly so she could feel a little more hidden. Turning to her fathers, she smiled, noting their surprised reactions, "I know that it's not something that's exactly…common…but when Quinn told me last night, she let me know that according to blood tests and such, she is completely female, however this is simply an addition." She rubbed Quinn's back gently, as her fathers began to speak. Hiram was the first to speak up, "Quinn, honey, both Leroy and I greatly appreciate you telling us. However, we trust that you know we expect you to use caution in certain…aspects of your relationship with Rachel." Rachel blushed slightly, practically glaring at her fathers as Leroy spoke, "And we aren't afraid to send the police after you if you break our baby's heart."

Snapping her head up at their comment of her breaking Rachel's heart, Quinn shook her head. "Absolutely not," she stated quickly. "I wouldn't intentionally break her heart at all. I love your daughter in all aspects of the word. She is my everything. And as for protection, I have been taught what to do to protect against any of that because of my doctor, and I don't intend to use any of it until Rachel is ready to continue our relationship to that level." Pausing, she glanced to Rachel and looked almost sheepish. "I just really needed to bring it up because my parents expect your presence at their house tonight for dinner. I will say though that they do not accept me nor do they accept Rachel and both of you. I will apologize now for what goes down tonight, but I cannot deny them anything they wish from me."

Rachel turned her head to Quinn as she spoke, biting down on her bottom lip trying to keep the giant smile that was pulling at her lips at bay. Leroy glanced at Quinn curiously before smiling, "We're used to not being accepted; you get used to it when you live in Ohio. We'll both be there tonight with our best smiles on to support your relationship, even in the adversity brought on by your parents." Hiram nodded, reaching over and patting Quinn's knee lightly, smiling over at her, "My parents were never accepting of my relationship with Leroy, but he and Rachel are the best thing that ever happened to me, and their disdain for my life, is so worth the happiness, Quinn. Don't lose sight of that,"he said before standing with Leroy, "We'll let you girls have some time together, if you need anything, we'll be upstairs." Rachel laced her fingers with the blonde's once more, smiling over at her as her fathers stepped out, "Do you feel alright?"

Relaxing next to Rachel, Quinn sighed and nodded though shook her head right after. "I might actually throw up," she mumbled to the brunette as she pressed her forehead to Rachel's. "I love you." Sliding a little closer, she leaned in close and kissed her softly, simply keeping it slow between them. She just wanted to be close to the girl, her arm around her waist. Continuing the kiss languidly, she kept her hands to herself mostly, keeping them on either her neck or cheek. Finally pulling back, she sighed a little. "I love you," she whispered softly, stroking the skin on her neck gently.

Rachel cupped Quinn's face gently in her hands, looking into the beautiful hazel eyes in front of her, "I love you," she whispered, leaning in to meet Quinn's lips. It was different than any of their other kisses had been so far. This kiss was calm, and comforting, needing to keep the feeling of closeness. Her lips moved slowly with Quinn's, attempting to pour just how strong she felt towards the blonde in the kiss. As they pulled back, she smiled up at Quinn, tucking her loose hair behind her ear. "I love you," she said again, slipping her arm around Quinn's waist, "let me hold you for a little bit ok? I know you're nerves have to be completely shot."

Quinn smiled to Rachel, her body easing into the brunette's as she rested her head on her shoulder. "Considering my father wouldn't speak to me this morning or acknowledge my existence while my mother told me this relationship could never happen because I'm took much of a freak to be with, I'd say I'm exhausted from the extra stress of telling your fathers." She replied softly, pressing her face into her neck for comfort. "I can't wait to be out of Lima and away from my parents." Kissing her shoulder, she squeezed her gently.

By the time dinner came around, Quinn was literally shaking. She had left Rachel in order to prepare for everything tonight. Unfortunately, her father had a few things to say to her. A bruise had already been forming from her mother's slaps across her face, but an extra backhand from her father, Quinn's entire left side of her face had to be covered by make-up for the evening. She just wanted to call off the evening, avoid further torture from her parents. Sighing as she heard the doorbell, Quinn put on the best fake smile she could manage before opening the door to the Berries. She glanced at all three of their faces before stepping back to let them in.

Rachel hated to see Quinn leave, knowing exactly what the blonde would be going home to. Her fathers were already getting ready and she retired up the stairs to get ready herself. After a few hours of pacing in her room, her and her fathers headed over to the Fabray's house. Her dads offered a few reassuring words, but nothing was nearly as comforting as seeing the blonde's face when she opened the door. Rachel was thankful that she was an excellent actress and would be able to smile through the evening no matter what was thrown her way. She dropped her faux smile for a moment to give Quinn a genuine, reassuring one, lightly tapping on the barely-visible bandaid that covered the gold star on her wrist. She hoped Quinn would see the gesture and bring her some sort of comfort in the fact that nothing would change between them after the dinner.

Sucking in a deep breath, she nodded to the brunette and closed the door behind them as she heard her father walking in. "_Oh good, you _could_ make it tonight_," Russell stated almost snidely, opting to not shake their hands. "_Dinner is almost ready. Hope everyone likes chicken, potatoes and green beans._" Quinn blanched then, huffing slightly. "Rachel is vegan. I told mother several times before this dinner was even prepared." She stated, feeling anger boil up. She quickly deflated though when her father leveled her with a glare. "_Shut up_," Quinn took a step back, her eyes finding the floor immediately before she headed to her seat.

"_So Rachel it seems Lucy has taken a liking to you. It's not everyday she brings home such guests,_" Russell stated, grinning to the girl while Quinn gripped her chair. "She's not anything, but Rachel." Receiving another glare, he sneered. "_You will regret it if you do not keep your mouth shut._" Quinn glared at her father before staring at her plate as her mother brought in the food.

Rachel smiled politely at Russell, figuring it was best to refrain from giving in to her urge to slap the smirk off of his face. "Thank you for having my fathers and I over for dinner, Mr. Fabray, you have quite a lovely home," she said, smiling at her fathers, who spoke similar praises to the man, knowing it was best to appease him. She clenched her jaw as Russell practically verbally slapped Quinn and she forced a smile, "That is perfectly fine, Quinn. I'm sure the potatoes and green beans will be completely delicious," she said, following her fathers and Quinn into the dining room to take their seats. Her fathers sat next to one another on one side of the table and she sat next to Quinn, keeping enough distance between their chairs to keep from causing any extra turmoil.

Barely reaching out, she brushed her finger against the back of Quinn's hand which, she noticed, had a death grip on the chair, signaling to her that it was alright. "Well Quinn…Lucy…and I met through Glee club. Your daughter is very smart and very talented, you must be extremely proud of her various accomplishments throughout the years," she said, before turning her attention to Mrs. Fabray.

"_Oh, yes, the accomplishments that she's throwing away to go to Yale for a Drama degree. It's a worthless degree, one that will do nothing for Lucy,_" Judy replied as harshly, cutting into her chicken. Quinn glared at her plate before speaking again. "I'm doing a double major in Drama and Photography with a minor in theater," she stated as she looked at her father. "_Yes and spending money on worthless shit such as tickets to New York. Tell me Quinn, what is so important in New York that you would use the money I gave you to use for making your normal and wasting it on tickets?" _He asked, testing her as she stared at him. "I bought them for Rachel and I to spend time together. I didn't see a point in changing who I am." Hearing her father scoff, Quinn eyed him quietly. "_You'd have been better getting regular woman parts inside of having a man's penis. Do you actually want to known as a freak for the rest of your life or actually live a peaceful life?_" Quinn growled. "We have guests over. I'd appreciate it if you actually acted civil instead of making an ass of yourself." It only took a second. Just a quick second until a loud crack of a hand slapping Quinn's face resonated through the dining room, leaving an actually humiliated blonde sitting in her chair, trying to rein in her emotions.

Rachel sunk down in her chair, her attempts to be polite and civilized were now flying quickly out the door. She focused on taking slow breaths, attempting to blame all of Russell's comments on ignorance or anything other than the fact that he was just a complete ass. But nothing prepared her for witnessing Russell slap Quinn. She froze in her chair, trying to find something to say. Before she could find her words, her father was standing, already trying to calm down Russell, "_There is absolutely no need for violence, Mr. Fabray. We can have a nice, peaceful dinner in celebration of our daughter's friendship as well as their achievements of getting into two of the best schools in the country." _

Rachel's hand rested discreetly over Quinn's under the table, speaking as she effectively cut her father's peace speech off, "Don't you dare touch her," she said, keeping her tone relatively calm, "do not lay another hand on her."

Russell rolled his eyes to the men, waving them off. "Y_ou can simply leave as well_," he stated snidely before glaring at Rachel. "_She's_ my _daughter. I can do whatever I want to her_." Reaching over to grip Quinn's face, he turned her head to look at him. "_Isn't that right? You're the girl no one wants around because she's_ different." He let out a little laugh as Quinn let a tear slip, gripping her face a little tighter before pushing her back in her seat. "_Get out of my house. Go to college and do whatever it is you're going to do. I'll pay, but after that I wash my hands of you. Don't come back. As far as I'm concerned you're no daughter of mine. Just a freak of nature._" Quinn stood then, leaving the dining room to head up to her room to possibly pack something through her tears.

Rachel stood from her seat after Quinn left to go to her room. She walked over to Russell, shaking her head, "You're wrong, Mr. Fabray. She has so many people in her life that love her and would do anything from her. And I feel so sorry for you that you aren't one of them. Quinn is amazing, and kind and has made something of herself. And frankly, I'm astounded that she has grown up to be such a strong person, having such a weak father. It was a pleasure to meet you, I hope you have a wonderful evening," she said, walking into the hallway with her fathers. Telling them to wait in the car, she jogged quietly up the stairs, stepping into Quinn's room. "Quinn," she whispered, crossing the room to the blonde, "tell me what you need and I'll pack it. Just focus on breathing and I'll help ok?" she said, picking up the blonde's laptop and charger, slipping it into the bag.

"Clothes," she whispered, not sure as to what she even wanted to formulate in her mind. Quinn tried to pack what she could think of, her underwear being a necessity before her pants and finally some of her shirts. Heading to her bathroom, she packed everything needed in there and quickly headed out with Rachel to the car. Quinn was quiet, taking her seat in the backseat as she stared at her lap. It was then the tears came, streaming down her face as she tried to keep most of herself contained. She sobbed mostly to herself, gripping her jeans tightly as she realized her own parents had just given her up.

Rachel nodded, walking to the blonde's closet, grabbing as many of the clothes as she could and putting them in a bag. She grabbed a few little things that were laying around the blondes room while she was packing in the bathroom, anything she could find that seemed to be significant to Quinn.

Following the blonde down the stairs and into her father's car, she tossed the bags in the trunk before climbing into the backseat with the blonde. Her dad took the queue to pull out of the driveway, heading back towards their home. Rachel reached her hand out, taking one of the blonde's hands from the death grip on her jeans and into her own, placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. There was absolutely nothing she could say that would fix anything. Instead, she said the only thing she could think of, leaning over closer to Quinn, "I love you, Quinn."

Holding Rachel's hand, Quinn turned her head towards the brunette and simply shifted closer to the girl. The next words were the only comfort she even wanted right now. It was the very thing she wanted to hear from someone. Shifting even closer, she leaned into Rachel as she closed her eyes to just wait until they finally got to the girl's home. When they parked, Quinn slipped out and took her bags to head into the house. "I can stay in the guest room," she mumbled softly as she headed up to place her things in the room. Taking a seat on the bed, she stared at the floor quietly, her body hurting. Quinn's bruise on her cheek started to finally color, showing how hard she was slapped several times by both her parents combined.

Rachel got out of the car once they were parked in the driveway, thanking her dads for being supportive this evening before she followed Quinn into the house. She walked down the hall until she reached the guest room, knocking lightly on the door frame before stepping inside. "Let's get you changed into some pajamas, I'll get some ice for your cheek, and then we're going to just lay down and get some rest ok?" she said, sitting next to Quinn on the edge of the bed. "Is it alright if I stay with you tonight?" she asked, lifting the blonde's chin slowly until their eyes met.

At Rachel's comments, she simply nodded and smiled a little at her suggestion of staying with her. "Only if your fathers are okay with it," she murmured softly before she stood. Closing the door a little, she pulled off her shirt along with her bar as she kept her back to Rachel. She pushed down her pants, opting to stay in her boxer briefs and simply pull on her pajama pants along with her simple tank top. Turning back to the brunette, she crawled in the bed and leaned on the headboard. "I'm sorry you had to see any of that tonight," she whispered softly, looking at the brunette.

"They won't mind me sleeping in here tonight," she whispered, turning around to give Quinn a little more privacy. When she heard Quinn slip into the bed she turned back around, smiling over at the blonde, her eyes locking onto Quinn's, rather than the bruise that was forming on her cheek. "Don't apologize for that," she said, walking over and sitting next to Quinn on the edge of the bed, "I knew it would be messy walking in. I just…I'm sorry. I should've kept my mouth shut." She shook her head then smiled, pressing her lips to Quinn's temple, "I'm going to go change and grab some ice and I'll be right back."

Walking out the door, Rachel walked across the hall into her bedroom, quickly changing into a pair of sleep pants and a tank top before tiptoeing into the kitchen to grab an ice pack from the freezer. She stopped by her fathers' room on the way, explaining that she would be sleeping with Quinn for the evening and to not be alarmed. Met with understanding replies and an exchange of 'i love you's, she headed back to the guest bedroom. "Here we go, now we can just relax for the rest of the night…together," she said as she slipped in bed beside Quinn.

Quinn shook her head to the brunette, giving her a smile. "No, I appreciated it," she murmured in reply before she left. Waiting patiently, she glanced around the small room until she came back. Curling into Rachel, she managed to place the ice pack on her cheek as she laid her head on the brunette's shoulder while she laid back with her. "I didn't expect him to go to those lengths at all." She whispered, hand resting on the girl's hip gently. "I've lived with that most of my life. Usually, my mom simply drinks to avoid any of it though she occasionally punishes me for something." Closing her eyes, she tried to simply relax in Rachel's arms.


	3. Beginning Of A Trip

By the time Friday came around, Quinn wasn't entirely ready to leave Rachel. She knew they would see each other on the weekends, but being apart a whole five days each weeks was going to be stressful. Sighing as she made her way into the kitchen, she glanced to Rachel and her fathers before giving them all a small smile. "Morning," she murmured softly before heading to grab some breakfast. Glancing to Rachel, she eyed the girl for a moment. The blonde wanted to wrap her up in her arms and simply hold her tightly.

Taking a seat at the table, she started to eat her cereal for breakfast. "So are you ready to head out tomorrow?" She asked, looking at the brunette with a small smile. "We'll be taking the train up towards New York. I'll be getting off in Connecticut and you'll stay on until New York." Quinn smiled a little. "At least we'll be starting out together."

Rachel's dads had been extremely supportive of her relationship with Quinn thus far. She hadn't really worried about whether or not they would be but, she had to admit, it was nice being able to sit down and watch a movie with all of them without her father's glaring at her significant other like they had with Finn. Rachel had been up for a while, now used to waking up before the blonde. Sitting at the table with her cereal, she smiled at Quinn as she walked into the kitchen, looking up from her own cereal, "Morning."

She put her eating on pause until Quinn took her seat, nodding as the blonde spoke. "I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she said, smiling over at the girl, "I'm just glad we'll be on the same train. It'll make it a little easier to leave Lima, knowing I get a few more hours with you." Finishing up her cereal, she took a sip of her orange juice, "Are you excited about leaving for Yale?"

Quinn shrugged at her question, taking another bite. "I'm not excited about it being so far from you," she admitted softly. "I am excited to start classes. If I'm lucky I could advance quickly. I've look at all the courses and such and I'm pretty sure I can CLEP out of a few things so I don't have to take them. Then I can simply focus on my main courses. And then weekends, I have you. We can set up a system for us. Maybe every other weekend, I go to you while on the weekends I'm not traveling to you, you could come to New Haven. I would only stick with that until tests just because I don't want us to miss any possible studying." She shrugged, glancing to Leroy and Hiram before she went back to her cereal.

Rachel looked down at the table briefly before offering Quinn up a sad smile. She wasn't ready to be so far from the blonde. Especially after they had become practically inseparable since their outing to lunch. "That sounds wonderful. That way we can divide our time between cities while still making sure we focus on tests and other difficult assignments," she said glancing to both of her fathers who were looking up from reading the newspaper. "_As long as you know that school comes first, girls_," Leroy said before folding his newspaper and kissing the other three people at the table on the head, before leaving to go get ready upstairs. Hiram nodded in agreement, stating his beliefs about the importance of a higher education. Rachel had heard this speech countless times and she fought the urge to recite it along with him. Instead she smiled across the table at Quinn, taking advantage of having the blonde so close to her. It would definitely be quite the adjustment period, being away from one another.

Nodding, Quinn agreed with Leroy before hearing Hiram talk about higher education. She smiled a little, feeling like she was actually at home for once. "Well, when we have breaks, we'll be together. Other than that, we will focus on our education. It means a lot to us," she replied, reaching across to take the brunette's hand. "I wouldn't want you to get into trouble or loose a grade over me. Plus, if you need my help with something, you know I'm always there." She smiled again before taking her hand back to finish up her breakfast. Taking her dish to the sink, Quinn started to clean up, trying to help a little in the kitchen. "What do you want to do today?" She asked, looking at the brunette.

Giving the blonde's hand a light squeeze, she grinned "So I have my own personal tutor…who goes to Yale. I think I have the upper hand over everyone at NYADA now," she said with a quiet giggle before taking another sip of her orange juice. As Quinn stood to clean up the small mess in the kitchen, Rachel couldn't help but smile. The blonde was such a naturally helpful person, even when it wasn't required of her.

Rachel stood, taking her bowl and glass to the sink, rinsing them off and loading the dishes in the dishwasher. After washing her hands she turned back to Quinn, smiling up at her, taking the blonde's hands in her own, "Anything with you. I just want to be with you," she admitted softly, "You can pick what we do today, Quinn." Rachel leaned up, pressing a light kiss to Quinn's lips before leaning back against the counter.

Quinn smiled to Rachel, stepping closer to her as she ducked her head to kiss her again. Hearing a clearing of the throat behind her, she blushed and took a step back. "We can just stay in today and watch some movies," she murmured softly as she intertwined their fingers together. "I don't really want to leave the house." She smiled to the brunette, glancing to Hiram as he left to get ready. Quinn stepped forward again to Rachel and captured her lips in a slow kiss as she held her hips gently. Pulling back, she kept her forehead pressed against Rachel's and smiled to her. "I love you," she murmured softly, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Rachel blushed, glancing anywhere but her father until she knew he had gone back to reading the paper. "That sounds perfect, I'd rather just stay in today," she said, giving Quinn's hands a light squeeze. Standing on her tiptoes, she looked over Quinn's shoulder as her father gave her a teasing look as he stood to head upstairs to get ready. She smiled up at the blonde, slipping her arms around her neck as she met Quinn's lips for a languid kiss that woke the butterflies that had taken up permanent residence in her stomach. Taking a slow breath as Quinn pulled away, Rachel smiled, her fingers brushing against the blonde's neck, "I love you. So much, Quinn." Rachel pulled the blonde in for a hug, holding Quinn tightly in her arms.

Holding Rachel close, she pressed her nose into her hair and hugged her tightly. "I don't care what we watch today, I just want to be in your arms," she whispered, kissing her temple. "We're leaving tomorrow which means way too much distance between us. I know we have Skype and our phones, but it won't be much until we have each other on the weekend again." The blonde glanced around the kitchen before sighing a little. "I forgot my Xbox and my games. I'll have to get that if I want it." Quinn grumbled a little, pulling back from the girl.

Rachel relaxed in Quinn's embrace, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, "It's going to be hard to leave you for five days at a time," she whispered against the blonde's skin, her hands trailing down her back slowly. As Quinn pulled back, Rachel frowned "I can go with you, if you'd like. I know you really wanted to take your Xbox with you," she said, leaning against the counter, "if you want to go, we can. I'll drive."

"My parents most likely won't be home," she replied softly as she took the girl's hand. "Just a quick run over there to get the Xbox and my games. Then we can stay here for the rest of the day." Smiling at Rachel, she moved back in close and cupped her cheeks before kissing her lightly. "I'll go get changed really quick and head out. We can leave then." Pulling back again, she headed upstairs to change into some of her pants and a tank top. Heading back down, she noticed both the men had left for the day. She waited for the brunette to join her.

Rachel walked up the stairs to her bedroom to change into some jean shorts and a tshirt before she headed downstairs again to join the blonde. She figured there would be no harm in going over to the Fabray's if they weren't home. She definitely didn't want another encounter with either of them. Walking up behind Quinn, she slipped her arms around her waist, leaning her chin on her shoulder. "Let's go so we can come home and cuddle," she said with a giggle, leaving a light kiss on the shell of the blonde's ear. Pulling back from the embrace, she grabbed her keys, and headed out the door to the car.

Humming to the brunette, she smiled and followed her out to the car to head towards her own house. Quinn was quiet during the drive, biting the inside of her cheek until she knew her parents weren't home. The blonde was quick, heading into the house to grab her Xbox, her games and a few other things before rejoining Rachel. She smiled to her and nodded. "Let's go," she murmured softly. "I have everything I wanted to get." Quinn took Rachel's hand, intertwining their fingers together as they headed back to the brunette's place. Silently unpacking her stuff, she headed in and put her stuff in her room before joining Rachel on the couch. "What do you want to watch?" She asked softly, looking at the movies the girl had.

Rachel was almost positive this is what it felt like to be a spy or a detective or something of the sort. The entire time she was parked outside of the Fabray house, she was nervously glancing around for any possible sign that Quinn's parents would appear. Thankfully, Quinn returned to the car, items in tow, before the trip took any unexpected turns. Rachel drove back to her house, helping the blonde take the Xbox and games into Quinn's bedroom. She sat down on the couch, looking up at the blonde who was browsing DVDs. "The answer to that is always Funny Girl, but I won't torture you baby. We can watch anything you'd like," she said with a smile, pulling the throw blanket over her lap.

Quinn laughed lightly and shook her head. "We can watch Funny Girl, baby," she replied, pulling the DVD out to slip it into the player. Returning to Rachel, she laid on her side and pulled Rachel close to cuddle with her. She intertwined their fingers, pressing her hand into her chest to hold her close. "You know I don't mind watching this movie." Smiling, she kissed the back of her neck and settled with her. Quinn groaned a little, feeling her arousal with the brunette. She sighed, closing her eyes to try and push it back down.


	4. Adjusting To The Distance

It was the first full day that Rachel was away from Quinn and it was proving to be just as difficult as she had thought it would be. Ever since the train had stopped in New Haven, she had been texting Quinn. The pair skyped that night but both fell asleep relatively early.

After orientation, Rachel headed back to her apartment; her fathers had decided it would be best for her to stay there for the time being rather than look for something new. Dialing Quinn's number, she walked up the stairs to her apartment door.

Quinn absolutely hated departing from Rachel. She had spent the entire train ride wrapped up in the girl, so letting go was extremely hard. The moment she was off though, she texted the brunette. The next day was a little boring, going through orientation though she barely listened to anything. Making her way back to her apartment, she picked up her ringing phone and smiled. "Hey gorgeous," she murmured softly, as she walked into her apartment, locking the door behind her. "You go to orientation today?" She asked, knowing very well Rachel had it since she was time about the girl's schedule last night.

Quinn shifted and slowly stripped of her clothing, not caring if Rachel heard. Slumping on the couch, she stretched out and hummed. "What are you up to for the rest of the day?" She asked as she relaxed on the couch. "Oh, did you talk to your teachers today?"

Rachel stepped into her apartment, giggling lightly at Quinn's comment. "Hi baby," she said, smiling as she tossed her keys in the bowl by the door, locking her two locks behind her. She kicked off her shoes, and put her bag down on the couch before walking into the bedroom to change into some sweat pants she had not-so-secretly stolen from Quinn before she departed. "Yeah, orientation was pretty boring, really. They practically just read everything off of their website. I'm meeting with my teachers tomorrow though," she said as she laid back on her bed. "I think I'm going to just relax and try to cook some dinner. How was your orientation, is Yale just as amazing as you hoped?" she asked, smiling into the phone.

"Yale is boring really. It's mostly known for their law program more than anything else. Everything was geared to that and then they just made a nasty comment about anything else. I have a feeling I might not like my teachers," she replied, shifting on the couch a little. "I'm going to take the CLEP tests tomorrow and CLEP out of all those nonessential classes. From then on I can advance to a Sophomore year. I'll be pretty busy too, but as far as I know I won't have a ton of homework." Quinn smiled and got up to make herself something to eat. "I can help you with your homework if you need help and weekends, I'm all yours."

Rachel rolled over onto her side, the phone resting on her cheek. She couldn't help the big smile that flashed upon her lips when Quinn spoke about the weekend. She was so ready to see the blonde in person again. "Well you're all smart and stuff, so you are more than welcome to help me with my homework," she said, rolling back onto her back. "I got to meet the incoming freshmen today. Since they accept so few, they fit us all into one room and had us mingle," she paused, shaking her head at the memory, "Remember how I was sophomore year? Insanely driven to the point of crazy? That's how everyone is here! All of them are crazy people, Quinn."

"But baby, you have to remember, it's a drive," she stated softly. "You have to have to make it in Broadway. Don't forget that. I want you to make it, but have to want it too. These other kids are like fucking sharks. They'll tear you apart. Just be nice and rip out their throat when you can show off your talent. No one can compare to you." Quinn set up a pot, starting up some spaghetti. "I have to do it too though. But remember we'll blow them away. When are you free on Friday?" She asked, setting her phone down to put it in speaker phone.

Rachel nodded as Quinn spoke. The blonde was right. Just because the students were crazy didn't mean they weren't talented. These people would likely be her competition for the start of her career and she needed to, as Quinn said, be nice and rip their throats out. "We're totally going to be the talented power couple," she said, sitting up in her bed to head to the kitchen. "I finish my last class around two. It's my composition class, after that I'm free though. What about you?" she asked as she opened up her pantry, rifling through the food before deciding on a sandwich.

Quinn smiled warmly, stirring the sauce. "Well, what about you head over here? I have Fridays off." She asked softly. "You can stay until Sunday evening then, so it'd be like a three day weekend. We can go out to dinner here too. I can't promise a vegan restaurant, but I'll look the best I can. I have to find a job too." She sighed a little before fixing herself a plate. "I can always cook dinner though instead, simply stay in and have a romantic dinner."

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip. She was excited that Quinn might be able to get in with a photography studio, it would be such an amazing opportunity. Taking another bite of her sandwich, she smiled at the thought of getting to see Quinn in just a few days, "I make really amazing Tacos. Potato for me and regular people tacos for you?" she asked, finishing up her sandwich and putting the plate in the sink. Leaning back against the counter, she smiled warmly, speaking softly "I am so ready to see you. It feels like forever and it's only been a day."

Quinn giggled lightly. "My mind went a little south there, but I'll take the meat taco," she replied, laughing a little more as she finished her spaghetti. The blonde stood then and headed back to the kitchen to clean everything up. "I will say though that this college is filled with girls who look like horses. I swear the English came in and threw up all over the place. I can't wait to see your beautiful face." Smiling a little more, she finished up in the kitchen. "I have a few DVDs that I packed, but if there's one in particular that you want to watch, make sure to bring it. Have you talked to your dads yet?" She asked, a small smile heaving her lips though she still felt hurt after everything that happened with her own parents.

Rachel gasped, her face in playful shock, "Quinn Fabray, get your mind back up here," she teased, walking over to the couch and sitting down, stretching her legs over the other cushions. Her heart fluttered as Quinn spoke, a blush rising to her face, "I think you're crazy, Quinn," she mumbled, shaking her head with a smile on her face. She found herself nodding, even though she knew Quinn couldn't see her, "I talked to them earlier today. I hope you don't mind, but they asked for your number, so I gave it to them. You should expect a call sometime either this evening or tomorrow."

"Oh, I would have given them my number earlier," she mumbled softly. "I'll talk to them when they call. They're the only family I have." Sighing, she closed her eyes for a minute. "You have the unlimited plan on your phone, right?" Quinn paused then and glanced at her phone. "Shit... I have to get a phone. Dad will shut this off soon. I'll have to find one tomorrow."

Rachel smiled, staring up at the ceiling, "You are family now, Quinn. Except there's no way I'm considering you my sister because…well that's just creepy," she said with a giggle, her eyes falling shut. "I'll have to tell my dads to switch me to the unlimited plan because, at the rate we're going, I am going to go way over my minutes." Her heart sank at the mention of Quinn's father. Rachel still wasn't, and probably never would be, over Russell hitting Quinn. She absolutely despised the man. Pushing those thoughts back, she nodded lightly, "if you can't get one right away, we always have skype and email."

"It's all about the money really," Quinn replied softly. "My father is only paying for college and books that's it." She sighed a little, running her hand over her face. "I'll find something tomorrow, hopefully. If I stop texting tomorrow, you'll know why. If your fathers call, I'll tell them so they know, but if they can't get ahold of me tomorrow, I'll talk to them when I get another phone." She smiled a little, biting her lip. "I really want you in my arms right now. I can't wait to sleep next to you again."

"If you can't be responsible for yours, then I can't be responsible for mine and I'd call that a fair trade," she replied with a quiet laugh. Rachel ran her fingers slowly through her hair before tying it up in a messy bun with the hairband on her wrist. "But not too much longer til Friday and then you'll get a heavy dose of loving all weekend to last you until the following." She bit down on her bottom lip lightly, nodding, "More cliques than McKinley?" she asked with disbelief in her voice, "I'm sure you'll find your place, Quinn. You always do. You're such a magnetic person."

Letting out a giggle, she sunk on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I can deal with that," she mumbled, stretching. "Yes, definitely more. I don't know where I'm going to fit in really. I mean, I see several people I could get along with, but it depends on if they are accepting of me being gay. It's not like I'm going to say that I have a penis, but it's going to be weird. I'd just prefer to be with you and ignore the world really." Quinn smiled, rubbing her stomach gently. "I have to blend in though until I can graduate. And that might be sooner than I originally though. We'll find out after I finish my CLEP tests. Have you looked into that for you?"

Rachel untangled herself from the blanket, turning off the living room light and walking into the bedroom. She climbed into her bed, leaning back against the pillows, "When you first told me about Yale, back in Figgins' office, I went home and read up on it a little bit. You know how much I like my research. And I vaguely remember hearing that they had a couple of LGBT groups around campus. Something about being the most gay-friendly of the ivy leagues. So that should help?" she offerred, hoping to ease some of Quinn's worries. "But I must say your plan to just be together and ignore the world sounds extremely appealing."

Putting her phone on speaker on the pillow next to her, she nodded lightly, "I think I'm going to CLEP my core classes. Apart from the prerequisite electives, I can CLEP pretty much anything else this first year. Hopefully that will get me out of here faster and out into the actual Broadway world."

Quinn bit her lip slightly. "I didn't know you went to read up on the college," she murmured softly. "You want to know where I was going? We were just really beginning to be friends then." She blinked a little, feeling tears rise. "And here I thought you never really cared for me like Finn." Quinn wiped at her eyes, letting out a broken laugh as she tried to rein in her tears. "I'll take a look at the groups and see if I want to be in them."

"I want to see you on Broadway more than college," the blonde admitted softly. "Anything would help to get out of college faster, but I mean, can't you audition for some plays now? Something to work around your schedule. If not acting, what about working behind the scenes? Work your way to the front?"

Rachel shook her head, taking a slow breath, "Quinn, I always wanted us to be close. I wanted to get closer to you and I knew that we were slowly taking steps in the right direction. I've always cared about you, so much," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"I really want to do that," she agreed, "I think if I can get into any auditions, that I'm going to do that. Or see if they need people to help backstage. I just want to be in the theater as much as possible. I hate to admit it, but school is really just a fallback plan. If I landed a dream audition and got a part…I'd leave in a heartbeat." She paused for a moment, giggling lightly, "Don't tell my dads."

"I think that when you get your opportunity, take it. I wouldn't sit on it and say it'll come back around. You know, first hand, that won't happen again and by then you could easily be so out of the loop that you'd loose it." Quinn shook her head, sighing slightly. "I know your fathers wouldn't like it, but they couldn't deny that it'd be a chance of a lifetime. Go try out for some things. I'll always be here, but that may not and I don't want you to miss it at all. Plus, if you say you're in NYADA, you might actually get something baby." Glancing to the time, Quinn groaned a little. "I gotta go because I have wake up early in the morning, but I will get a new phone and possibly a job tomorrow. I'll text you the new number too."


	5. Friday

Friday was finally here, much to Quinn's merriment. Of course, during the rest of the week, Quinn had discussed things with the 'Berrymen' along with talking to Rachel whenever she was free. Waking up that morning though, she didn't really try to stay in and rest. She needed to gather the items for dinner that night with her girlfriend along with trying to figure out a way to make it romantic. Candlelight would work, but part of her figured that could wait until having sex since that meant so much more and she in no way wanted to force Rachel into thinking she wanted it that night. Dropping off the groceries at home, she headed out to go meet the brunette at the train station.

The blonde had kept tabs on which train she'd be on until finally standing by the exit for Rachel's train. Leaning against a pole, she waited patiently, keeping her eyes open for the tiny diva. She smiled as she saw the girl, pushing off the pole to go greet her. "Hey baby," she greeted softly, dipping down to kiss the girl softly.

Try as she might, Rachel couldn't focus during the one class she had on Friday. Everything the professor said brought her thoughts back to Quinn and seeing the blonde in only a few hours. The class seemed to last forever but, the moment the professor dismissed them, she gathered her things to head to her apartment to grab her bags. She texted her fathers on the train ride, letting them know that she would be visiting Quinn for the weekend and giving them a run down of her first week at NYADA.

The two hour train ride came to a close and as the train pulled into the station, she looked out the window, immediately spotting the blonde leaning against a pole across the station. She grabbed her bag and departed the train with the other passengers, making a beeline for Quinn. "Hi," she said excitedly, dropping her bag at her feet and pressing her lips to Quinn's. The brunette melted into the kiss, her entire body tingling and the butterflies fluttering. "Hi," she mumbled against her lips.

Quinn grinned to the brunette, her arms wrapped around her waist. "Hi," she replied with a small giggle. Slipping her hand into Rachel's, she intertwined their fingers and headed out with her girlfriend. "I stopped by the store to grab the groceries this morning. So we can cook everything up to have an early dinner before curling up on the couch." Smiling, she lead the brunette to her apartment near Yale. Quinn grinned a little, bumping her hip to Rachel's.

Leading her up to the third floor, she opened her door with a smile. "Home sweet home," she murmured softly as she locked the door behind her. Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette and kissed her neck gently. "I missed you," she murmured, sliding her hands up and down her sides. Brushing her lips up the side of her neck, she captured her lip in a kiss and held her close.

Rachel followed Quinn's lead to her apartment, her bag over her shoulder. It felt so amazing being with Quinn again. Just holding her hand made her heart race. "That sounds like the perfect night, Quinn," she said, smiling up at the blonde, giving her hand a light squeeze and bumping her hip back with a giggle.

Walking with Quinn up to the third floor apartment, she peeked inside the apartment, smiling as she walked inside, setting her bag down against the wall. "It's beautiful, Quinn. And so very…you," she turned to face the blonde, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth. "I missed you so much," she said softly, slipping her arms around Quinn's waist, tilting her head to the side to allow Quinn a little more access to her neck. She bit back a moan, her lips moving with Quinn's slowly, moving one hand up to cup her cheek.

Humming into Rachel, she pulled her closer and kissed her for a little bit more before finally pulling back. Quinn rested her forehead against the brunette's, smiling down to her. "I love you," she murmured softly, squeezing her hips gently. "Let's go make some dinner." The blonde turned, taking Rachel's hand as she headed into the kitchen to pull out all of the ingredients she figured they needed. "I guess grill up everything, meat last, of course and go from there?" She asked, giving a shrug to the girl.

Rachel's eyes opened a few moments after their lips parted, savoring the moment for as long as possible. "I love you, Quinn," she whispered, looking into the pair of hazel eyes she had missed so much. Following Quinn into the kitchen, she helped the blonde unpack the ingredients, "That sounds great. I can grill up any veggies you want and you can be on potato duty?" she asked, crossing the kitchen towards the stove. "Where are your skillets?" she asked, opening one of the cabinets. She was excited to be cooking with Quinn again, something she had gotten used to since Quinn started staying with her and her dads. However, she was much more excited to be able to walk across the kitchen anytime she desired to simply kiss the blonde; definitely something she wouldn't be taking for granted.

Quinn laughed lightly and nodded slightly. "I can take care of the potatoes," she replied, moving across to where Rachel was standing to kneel down and pull out the skillet and the pot she needed. "I have some oil in the cabinet." She stated, pointing towards the said cabinet before firing up her stove. Quinn glanced to the brunette, smiling warmly and giving her a wink. The blonde cut up the potatoes before setting them in the water to boil for a bit. Stirring them, she made sure to watch until they were tender enough to eat. Straining them, she added the spices to the potatoes and stirred them again before setting them on the counter. The blonde dipped down quick, placing a kiss to Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel stood and skipped over to cabinet, pulling out the bottle of oil before skipping back to the counter. She grabbed a few peppers and onions, chopping them up into small slices and squares. Pouring a little bit of olive oil into the skillet, she added the vegetables, stirring them lightly as she sautéed them. Glancing over to Quinn, she smiled before finishing up cooking the vegetables. She grabbed a bowl from another cabinet, after a few moments of hunting, pouring the cooked vegetables into it and sitting it off to the side on the counter. "You're perfect, Quinn. I'm convinced that you are the definition of perfection," she said softly, pressing a light kiss on Quinn's cheek. "Do you want to do the meat and I'll get the tortillas ready?" she asked, running her hands slowly down the blonde's sides, "because I want to eat and spend the rest of the night in your arms."

"I definitely am not perfection," she murmured softly, nodding to her question. Turning back to the meat, she cooked up only what she would eat before turning back to their food. She helped to make up their tacos, stealing glances to the brunette as she stood there. Quinn scooted closer, placing a kiss on her cheek. "C'mon. Let's go get a seat on the couch. Any movie you want to watch tonight?" She asked, making her way to the couch. "Oh... um, I forgot drinks. Are you okay with water?" She smiled sheepishly before going back to grab them both a cup of water. "I'm sorry, Rach. I totally forgot about them." Sitting back on the couch, she handed Rachel her cup and set her own on the coffee table. "You up for the sequel to Phantom Of The Opera, Love Never Dies?"

Rachel shook her head before turning to the tortillas, opening the package and putting a few on each of their plates. She grabbed some potatoes, putting them in her tortilla before adding the grilled vegetables. "This smells delicious, Quinn. We did good," she said with a smile, taking her plate over to the couch with Quinn. Giggling, she smiled up at Quinn, eyes following the blonde as she went back into the kitchen to grab their waters, "It's alright, Quinn," she said, setting her cup on the coffee table.

She turned back to Quinn an excited smile on her lips, "You have Love Never Dies?" she asked, her eyes widening. "I am so up for that." She leaned over slightly until her shoulder pressed against Quinn's, her head tilting up to smile at her, "Phantom of the Opera is kind of our thing isn't it?" she asked with a quiet giggle.

Quinn opened her mouth to say something against it, but stopped, smiling sheepishly. "It's just... I identify with Erik," she replied, her attention turning to the DVDs to grab the unopened DVD. Biting her lip, she slid the DVD into her Xbox and waited for it to boot up before returning to her seat. Quinn glanced to Phantom tattoo on her forearm, smiling a little. "I know I don't have a marred face, but I have something else that's hidden. He was cast out by his parents, now I've been cast out. I used to be the girl behind the mirror looking out at the one I wanted." She shrugged slightly to Rachel, smiling slightly. "Finn will always be Raoul to me. Not that I want to kill him, but there were several times I wanted to hurt the oaf."

Rachel leaned back into the couch, listening as Quinn spoke. Nodding slowly, she followed her glance to the Phantom tattoo, a smile pulling on her lips. Her eyes drifted back up to meet Quinn's and she shook her head, "I understand…well, to a certain extent," she said as she took Quinn's hand in her own, "I'm sorry for not opening my eyes and seeing what…or, rather who was standing in front of me all along. This is the happiest I've ever been Quinn. And I'm really glad that you trusted me enough to…let me know what was behind the mask, if you will," she said giving Quinn a small smile.

Slipping an arm around her waist, she pulled her close and kissed her temple. "I've always been there," she murmured softly, stroking her side slowly. "We all wear a mask really. It just depends on what we consider to be our mask." Brushing her lips against her cheek, she smiled to the girl. She let her go to start eating her taco, glancing to the movie as she listened mostly to the soundtrack. Quinn was quiet, letting the movie be enjoy as they both ate. She finished a few minutes later, setting her plate to the side and scoot back to cuddle with Rachel on the couch.

Rachel smiled as she took the first bite of her taco. It was absolutely delicious. She focused her attention of the movie as she finished up her tacos. Setting her plate on the table, she took a sip of water from her cup, setting it back down before turning towards Quinn. Scooting closer to the blonde, she slipped her arms around her waist, cuddling into her side. Rachel pressed a light kiss to the side of the blonde's neck, her head resting on her shoulder. Her fingers trailed slowly up and down Quinn's side as she watched the movie.

Quinn pulled the brunette close and pressed a kiss to the top of her head gently. The blonde eased them both into a lying position on their sides as she draped her arm over the brunette to hold her close. Silently, she mouthed the words behind Rachel, stroking her thumb against her stomach over her shirt. Closing her eyes, she nuzzled her neck as she simply soaked her in. Silently, she brushed her lips against her shoulder and sought out her hand to intertwine their fingers together. She quietly began to sing along with The Phantom through 'Till I Hear You Sing, holding her close.

Rachel adjusted on her side, leaning back into Quinn's hold. She felt a wake of goosebumps fall behind the path of the blonde's thumb. The two were constantly communicating in small, simple touches; something that Rachel loved about their relationship. The simplest of gestures could show so much emotion between the two of them. Her hand found Quinn's and she laced their fingers together, her thumb tracing a slow pattern along the back of her hand. Rachel's eyes fell shut as she lost herself in Quinn's voice, a smile playing on her lips.

Squeezing the brunette's hand, she kissed her shoulder and neck lightly after the song. Quinn grew quiet again, simply holding Rachel close to her as they continued to watch the movie. When the movie ended, the blonde had to close her eyes tightly to will her tears away. "I would have preferred a happier ending to the movie, but I guess we can't all get happy endings." She stated as she simply laid there with Rachel. "So... tell me, did you like it at all?" Asking her question, she raised her eyebrows and smiled a little to her. "You can be honest. You know I wouldn't mind." Quinn kissed the back of her hand gently and stared at the girl with a smile playing on her lips.

Rachel wiped away the few stray tears that had fallen towards the end of the movie. She let out a quiet laugh, knowing how silly she looked when she cried. Turning her upper body slightly, she smiled back at Quinn, "I much prefer where our story is going. But for a romantic tragedy, this movie was absolutely fantastic. I loved it," she pressed a soft kiss to Quinn's lips, turning over to lay on her other side to face the blonde. She smiled shyly at the girl, ducking her head down as she wiped away the last of her tears, "I'm good now," she said, meeting the blondes eyes again.

Smiling as Rachel rolled over to face her, Quinn reached up to help wipe away her tears. "Trust me, each time you watch it, you'll cry," she said softly as she cupped her neck. "I don't watch the movie that often, but it is one of my favorites." The blonde smiled again before leaning in to kiss Rachel tenderly. Running her thumb against the skin of Rachel's neck, she inched closer to the brunette and kissed her tenderly, keeping the kiss slow. Quinn felt no need to rush things, simply running a hand up and down Rachel's side as they kissed.

Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes with a smile, hoping to somehow convey just how much everything that was happening between them meant to her. Her arms slipped instinctively around the blonde as their lips connected, the need to be closer prominent. Their lips moved together slowly, Rachel's hands trailing light touches up and down Quinn's back over her shirt. The brunette could feel her lips quirk up in a smile as they kissed, having missed the way Quinn's lips felt against hers.

Moaning slightly into the kiss, she ran her hand down to Rachel's thigh to pull her closer as they kissed. Quinn wanted to be closer, pressing her body flush against the brunette's as they kissed. Her entire body tingled with Rachel, her arousal evident in between her legs as she pulled Rachel over to straddle her waist and gripped at her back, trying to figure out where to put her hands on the girl's back. She whimpered into the kiss, sliding a hand down to the girl's ass to pull her down closer.

Rachel straddled Quinn's waist, her arms falling to either side of Quinn's head to momentarily support her weight. One hand snaked its way through Quinn's hair, loving the way the soft blonde hair felt between her fingers. She followed the direction of Quinn's hand as it guided her body closer to her own. As she felt Quinn's arousal against her, she moaned softly against her lips, brushing her tongue lightly against the blonde's bottom lip, hoping to gain entrance and deepen the kiss.

Quinn moaned again, rolling her hips up as she opened her mouth to the brunette. Her hands gripped her thighs tightly as she tried to control herself. Slipping her tongue to meeting Rachel's tongue. Moaning again, she pushed into the brunette and whimpered against her. She pulled back a little, gripping her thighs tightly. "Hold on," she whispered, trying to relieve herself of pressure. "Too much friction. Oh god." Lying back, she swallowed and took in several deep breaths.

Rachel rolled her hips down to meet Quinn's as her tongue brushed against her lip once more before slipping further to meet her tongue. The hand that wasn't tangled in Quinn's hair brushed its fingers along her neck as their hips met once again, causing another moan to slip into the kiss. Pulling back from Quinn, she took a few deep breaths, blinking a few times as she nodded, "I'm sorry, Quinn," she whispered, a blush rising to her cheeks, "I don't really know what came over me there."

Shaking her head, Quinn laughed a little. "Trust me, it's all right," she replied, pushing her hand down on herself and scrambling to sit up properly. "I might... shit." Letting out a frustrated grunt, she ran to the bathroom before letting out a moan as she managed to make it to the toilet in time. Quinn groaned slightly, trying to wipe herself off before she washed her hands and rejoined Rachel. She blushed mostly, taking a seat on the couch. "Sorry..." She mumbled, scratching her forehead.

Rachel scooted back as Quinn sat up, moving to sit on the cushion. Biting her lip as Quinn raced towards the bathroom, she ran her fingers through her hair, waiting for her return. She shook her head and smiled up at the blonde as she walked back towards the couch. Leaning over and kissing Quinn's lips lightly, she shook her head "don't worry about it, really," she said with a sheepish smile.

Returning her kiss lightly, she took her hand gently. "It's embarrassing really," she stated, arching her eyebrow as she pressing her lips tightly together. "I never thought I would actually pull a Finn, but I guess there's firsts for everything." Shrugging, she moved a little closer to Rachel and hooked her arm around her wait to pull her close so she could kiss her. "Is there another movie you want to watch?"

Rachel shook her head, brushing some of Quinn's hair out from her face. "That was not a Finn. I was embarrassingly worked up as well," she said with a light giggle, slipping her arms around Quinn's waist. Smiling up at the girl she shrugged, "I'm fine with just being with you unless theres a movie you'd like to see," she said, pressing a kiss to Quinn's chin.

Lying back down, she pulled Rachel down again and held her tight. "I want to simply spend time with you, so I don't mind really what we're doing," she murmured, sliding her hands up her back. "We have two more days with each other." Smiling, she leaned up and kissed her neck lightly and sucked at her skin, letting her teeth graze against her skin. "Can I mark you?" She asked softly.

Rachel's lips curved up into a wide smile at the reality of getting to spend two more days with Quinn. Her fingers traces slowly along the blondes jaw, nestling into her embrace. Her eyes fell shut as Quinn's lips pressed against her neck, nodding lightly at her request, "you never have to ask," she whispered, tilting her head slightly to allow Quinn more access.

Quinn hummed, sucking at her neck even more then and bit down. Pulling back to admire her work, she smiled and kissed her softly. "Mine," she mumbled softly, sliding her hands up under the back of Rachel's shirt to touch her skin. "So beautiful." Kissing her jaw, she scratched at her back slowly and licked at her skin.

Rachel's opened her eyes, smiling at the blonde as she kissed her gently. "All yours," she whispered, against her lips. Her fingers slid down Quinn's sides, fingertips trailing along the small strip of skin where her shirt had lifted lightly. "Quinn," she whispered as her lips pressed against the blonde's neck, leaving slow kisses on the pale skin, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she murmured, flattening her hands against the brunette's skin to press her body close to hers. "Rachel..." Letting out a little moan, she brushed her nose against he column of her neck to her collarbone. Quinn breathed her in, closing her eyes tightly before she nipped at her shoulder. She moaned a little, scratching down her back once more. "I'm yours for as long as you'll have me."

Rachel's lips left slow kisses against the underside of Quinn's jaw, her tongue slipping out to trace over the skin lightly. As Quinn's fingers scratched down her back, she let out a soft moan before finding her voice once more. "Then it looks like you're stuck with me," she whispered against Quinn's skin, her teeth grazing experimentally against the side of her neck before her tongue moved over the same spot.

Quinn tilted her head to the side, giving Rachel more access to her neck while she ran her hands down to her ass. "Stuck is such a negative word," she whispered, smiling slightly. "I'd rather say happily in love with you or possibly happily attached." Grinning, she gave Rachel's ass a firm squeeze. Quinn quickly redirected Rachel's mouth back to her own to start them off with a languid kiss, her hands starting to roam a little more with the brunette. She hummed into her mouth, opening her own so she could slip her tongue out to meet the brunette's.

Rachel giggled softly against Quinn's neck, whispering softly, "I think I much prefer happily in love with," she said with a playful smile on her lips, a quiet moan slipping from her mouth as Quinn squeezed her ass. Rachel's lips met Quinn's for a slow kiss, the fingers that were brushing against the blonde's skin moved along her sides, slipping barely under her shirt and moving along her lower back. As she felt Quinn's lips part, she slipped her tongue out slowly, grazing against her bottom lip before meeting the blonde's tongue.

Moaning to the brunette, Quinn arched her back into Rachel and bucked her hips up gently. She groaned softly, her hands slipping to the brunette's stomach and scratching lightly. The blonde nipped at her bottom lip, sliding her hands up slowly to the undersides of her breasts. Tracing the underside of her bra, she moaned softly and simply waited for Rachel to let her go further.

Rachel's fingers dug into the blonde's skin as Quinn bucked her hips ever so slightly. Her lips moved slowly with Quinn's, her entire body tingling with every movement. It took a moment for her mind to register where Quinn's hands were travelling and, unlike with any attempt Finn had ever made, she had absolutely no desire to stop her movements. Her heart fluttered when she realized Quinn's paused movements were a silent request for permission. Moving her hands slowly to the blonde's forearms, she guided Quinn's hands up slowly to their destination, adding a light nod in case her permission wasn't clear enough.

Quinn was about to retract her hands with Rachel's hands on her forearms, but stopped as she felt her guiding them to her breasts. The blonde held her breath then, cupping the girl's breasts easily in her hand. She moaned softly, running her thumbs across her nipples through her bra. Capturing Rachel's lips with her own again, she gave her breasts an experimental squeeze. Moaning against her lips, she licked at her bottom lip and rolled her hips up against the brunette's again.

Rachel rested her forehead against Quinn's a moan escaping her lips as the blonde's hands came in contact with her breasts. She gasped softly as Quinn's thumbs brushed against her nipples over her bra. "Quinn," she moaned as her lips met the blondes once more, her hips rolling down to meet Quinn's, tugging lightly on her bottom lip. Her hands slid down Quinn's sides, slipping underneath her shirt, nails grazing softly against the skin along her hips.

Biting down on Rachel's bottom lip, Quinn tugged at her lip gently. "Rachel," she whispered, ghosting her lips against her cheek. "We should stop. I don't want to continue with something that we're really not ready for." The blonde slipped her hands out of the girl's shirt to rest them on her hips gently. "I love you so much. I really want to continue, trust me, I do, but I'm not entirely ready at all." She smiled sadly, squeezing her hips tightly.

Rachel nodded lightly, smiling down at the girl as she brought her hands to rest over Quinn's "You're absolutely right, Quinn," she whispered moving over to lay down on her side next to Quinn. "I normally can keep a much more level head when it comes to things like this," she said, pressing a gentle kiss to the blonde's temple. "I love you too, Quinn. But I completely agree with you. I'm not even close to being ready for the things that would happen if we continued." She took a few slow breaths, smiling over at the blonde. "I'm very fine with cuddling."

"What? Were we not cuddling just a couple of seconds ago?" She teased lightly, grinning to the brunette. Smiling widely, she wrapped her arms around the girl and simply held her as she laid there. "Time. That's all that's needed." She smiled warmly to Rachel, kissing her forehead gently. "I love you more than anything in the world. I always have and always will. When the time is right, we will know. Right now, I think we should both wait."

Rachel's jaw dropped and she shook her head slightly, a smile threatening to pull at her lips, "Quinn Fabray! Your innocence is fooling no one here!" she exclaimed before smiling down at the blonde, "I was just laying here and then suddenly you pounced and the next thing I knew we were all hot and bothered." Giggling softly, Rachel slipped her arms around the blonde's waist, nodding along with her. "We'll know. I love you and that's all that matters to me."

Quinn feigned innocence, shaking her head to Rachel. "What? Me pounce? You must be sorely mistaken? If I remember correctly, your hands were on my hips. I simply reciprocated in kind." She replied, hiding a smile threatening to escape. "I love you too baby. Nothing could ever change that and if we wait a year before having sex, I would gladly wait that entire year to be with you, no matter how much it killed me."

Rachel laughed quietly, shaking her head "Says the girl whose hands mysteriously found their way to my ass," she mumbled, looking up at Quinn with a wink. She took the blonde's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers, bringing her hand up to kiss the back of Quinn's. "I don't think it will be a whole year at the rate things are going. But it really means a lot to me that you'd be supportive of my emotional needs," she said, smiling up at the blonde, "and I want to be just as supportive as yours. This is completely new territory to both of us and I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"Truth be told, it's kind of scary," Quinn mumbled softly. "There's always the question of if either partner will be good enough or what if I do something wrong?" The blonde shrugged, pressing her lips together for a moment before she kiss Rachel lightly on the lips. "I want you to be happy most of all that's what matters to me. I know my needs should be addressed in our relationship, but both of us have different reproductive organs. That makes this so different than anything else. It's not like it's two girls having sex. This is totally different than this. I could and can possibly get you pregnant. In all the scope of things, this is entirely your choice."


	6. Back To Skype

Rachel had been busy with class all day long, three back-to-back rigorous courses probably wasn't the smartest scheduling choice. But, it was either that or a Saturday class and there was no way she was going to shorten weekends with Quinn. After texting the blonde that morning, they arranged to have a skype session after she finished up with classes.

Walking inside her apartment, she locked the door behind her, setting down her bag before making her way to her computer to turn it on. Waiting for it to start up, she kicked off her shoes and brought her laptop over to her bed, sitting down and pressing the skype button. She nearly clapped when she saw that Quinn was already online and she pressed the call button, grinning as she saw the screen come to life with the face of her girlfriend, "Hi gorgeous!"

With work and school, Quinn was juggling a heavy load. Even if she didn't have homework, she was struggling to keep up in her courses. Quinn had even gotten a nasty e-mail from her father about her phone being turned off along with telling her she should have gotten a job by now to survive because he was lowering the money he was going to give her. So of course, Quinn felt exhausted. She had smiled when she texted Rachel, bringing that shinning light of happiness into her life for the moment. When they scheduled their Skype call, Quinn felt like the happiest girl on earth.

That evening, Quinn literally rushed out of her job when she clocked out and ran home to get on Skype to greet her girlfriend. Smiling when she saw Rachel pop on, Quinn grinned to the brunette. "Hi beautiful," she replied, watching her girlfriend as she curled up on the couch in her living room with her laptop. "How were classes?" She asked, running a hand through her bob cut hair.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief, thankful to be seeing the blonde's smiling face. Picking up her laptop, she laid on her side, putting the laptop on the bed next to her. "Classes were crazy. I had my first dance rehearsal today and the instructor absolutely kicked my ass. I don't think I've ever been pushed harder in a dance class," she said shuddering at the memory. "I will be very sore tomorrow." Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, she smiled into the camera, "How was work?" she asked, "and your classes?" she added, her eyes trailing over the screen. Quinn was really the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Even relaxing on the couch, she looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Work was just work. I enjoy it mostly, but sometimes I can get overloaded with taking pictures. Nothing I can't handle though," she replied softly as she watched the brunette get comfortable. "Classes are fine, again just as stressful as work sometimes. I enjoy it though." Quinn contemplated on telling Rachel about her father's e-mail he had sent to her. She glanced down to her lap, her smile faltering as she remembered her own family no longer wanted her. "I have to do double time at work from now on. Russell is cutting my funds, so the only thing he's paying for are the books and classes. I have to pay for everything else. This apartment is so expensive with just being close to Yale. I'm not even sure were to look except the ghetto close by. I don't have the money to stay here." Looking back up at the screen, she gave Rachel a faltering smile before looking down again.

Rachel's heart immediately sank as she saw Quinn's smile falter. Gasping softly, she shook her head. Damn Russell and his ass-y ways. "Quinn….baby," she whispered, her fingers instinctively reaching towards the screen, "if you already have the apartment paid through the month, we can go apartment hunting?" she asked, doing her best to remain calm and give her a reassuring smile, "I can come down this weekend and go look around if you have to work." She shook her head slowly, "Look at me Quinn," she said gently, waiting until Quinn lifted her eyes to continue, "you will get through this. We will get through this. Your parents may have completely fucked up. But it is completely their loss. You are the most amazing girl in the entire world and they're so stupid for not wanting to be a major part of your life. Anyone would be lucky to get to be near you, let alone an important part of your life," she offered Quinn up a smile, "and we will get through this because you're my family and you aren't alone in this. You have me and two incredibly fashionable men who have your back if you need anything in the world."

Quinn smiled slightly at Rachel's comment of her fathers. She nodded silently. "It's hard Rach. I'm not going to lie. All I want to do is come home to you and just lie in bed with you," she murmured softly as she reached to the screen to touch the glass gently, tracing Rachel's face. "I can't really have a life outside of school and work. The weekends are supposed to be reserved for us, not stupid work. I do have to work though. The apartment is paid for through the end of the month, but then I'm on my own. Is there just a way we can forget this world and just be together? I hate this."

Rachel nodded lightly, flashing Quinn a sad smile, "if that were any way possible, it would be my first choice." She glanced down for a moment, at her keyboard before lifting her eyes to the screen, looking at the beautiful blonde on the other side of the camera, "I know the weekends were supposed to be just for us, but sometimes other things come up, and that's ok. If you'd like, I can come down this weekend and go apartment hunting while you work and then when you get home, I'll be there to cook dinner and lay in bed with you." She bit down on her bottom lip, smiling a little "One day, when you're a famous actress or photographer or both and I'm a broadway phenomenon, we'll look back on this and smile."

Quinn smiled slightly and bit her lip for a moment. "If you wouldn't mind helping me with that," she murmured, eyeing the brunette on the other aide of the screen. "Good news is I CLEPed out of all my core classes. It should only take me two years from now to graduate. By then, I can come to New York to live with you and possibly find work. It'll be easy by then, hopefully." She smiled again. "I kinda wish you were here to celebrate with me. I know we can do that this weekend, but you know how it is, spur of the moment kind of thing." Quinn shrugged, watching the brunette on her bed. "What I wouldn't give to be there."

Rachel's eyes grew wide and she grinned excitedly, "Quinn! That's so amazing. I'm so happy for you," she said, shifting slightly in an attempt to contain the overwhelming excitement. "So technically my girlfriend is a junior?" she asked, biting her lip with a playful grin, "Just the thought of you in New York makes me happy." She smiled at the blonde, nodding lightly, "I wish we could celebrate together right now. I'd take you somewhere special in honor of how amazingly smart you are," her eyes lifted up to the camera for a moment before back to the blonde on the screen, "I wish you were here. I always do. Life is just," she paused trying, and failing, to find the right words, "better with you. Infinitely better."

Laughing, Quinn nodded to her girlfriend. "Yeah, I'm a Junior," she murmured with a smile. "You're dating a junior at Yale. And I make everything better because I know how to please you." The blonde winked to the brunette and shifted to put the computer on the table, pushing the screen back so she could look at the girl a little easier. "How are you doing though? How are classes and the students?"

"This will make me so much cooler to all of the crazy theater kids. Maybe they'll make me their Queen," she teased, sitting up a little, leaning on her elbow. "And there goes Quinn's mind to the dirty place," she said with a quiet giggle, shaking her head. "I'm actually incredibly…nervous about all of this. It's so much more competitive than I could have ever imagined. But I think there are a few people I might be able to befriend…or at least form an alliance with. I really just want to go audition for things already so I can skip all of this drama," she said, shrugging lightly. "Are the students there any better than your initial opinion?"

"Oh trust me, my mind is always there. I just figured out to hide it for the most part. And alliances are better than nothing. Look at you and Kurt. You two had such a great time with each other." Quinn replied, smiling fondly at the thought of the boy. "He pushed you too. Well, both of you pushed each other to achieve anything." Leaning on her knees, she smiled warmly to Rachel. "They haven't gotten any better. They're entirely too mean for their own good. I don't even want to try and talk to them."

"And you were the one who gave me so much crap when I said that girls want sex just as much as guys do. I am so right," she teased before sitting up in bed, crossing her legs and tilting the screen a little to get rid of the glare. "I wish Kurt had gotten into NYADA, it would be so easier to take on New York with a familiar face in some of my classes. But I'll just have to find someone that is relatively relaxed while still able to push themselves to the top." Frowning slightly as Quinn spoke of Yale, she shook her head, "I'm sorry. Do you think anyone at work would be better than the people on campus?"

Quinn giggled and shook her head. "Let's clarify that first. I have my mind in the gutter with you," she replied, winking to the girl. "People at work are frustrating." She shrugged. "Plus, people keep asking about my personal life and if I've had sex. I just tell them to fuck off. I'm about ready to smack the secretary who keeps making passes at me. She makes the crudest comments too. I really hate it."

Rachel frowned slightly, shaking her head "Why do people care so much about other peoples sex life?" she asked as she tied her hair back, "and I'm not afraid to learn how to go all Lima heights so I can go all Lima heights on the secretary's ass," she said with a quiet laugh, before smiling at the blonde.

"No need to," Quinn murmured softly. "I told her I was taken by the moat beautiful girl in the world." Grinning, she winked again as she leaned back on the couch so she could get comfortable. "Do you really think about it? Sex, I mean."

Giggling softly, Rachel shook her head, adding a playful eye roll for good measure "You are completely crazy Quinn," she mumbled, "I am far from," she said with a bashful smile. She looked up at Quinn's question with a slight nod. "Of course I do, it's hard not to when I'm dating such a gorgeous person," she replied, flashing Quinn a grin.

It was Quinn's turn to blush now. She shook her head slightly. "Trust me, I'm far from beautiful. What's between my legs is not normal." She glanced away from the screen, her insecurities raising their head. "I'm not really very alluring with my clothes off. I look disgusting."

Rachel leaned a little closer to the screen, smiling "Quinn, I don't care what you've been told your entire life about what is normal and what is not normal. Regardless of whether or not what happens to be between your legs is common or not, it doesn't change that I'm attracted to you. I find you breathtaking, Quinn. And I guarantee you that my opinion won't change when the clothes are lost." She leaned back against the pillows, pulling her laptop onto her lap, "I can assure you that, based on the…activities…that happened Friday, that I am _extremely _attracted to you," she said, her cheeks tinting a light shade of pink.

Nodding slightly, she turned her head to look at the brunette. "It's not easy hearing that I might be pleasing to another person. God knows if the students here found out, I'd be the laugh of my class. I can't even go to a doctor for a prostate exam without the guy looking at me like I have two heads until I open the gown for him. My doctor just stared at me before asking if I was in the middle of having a transgender reassignment." Looking at her lap, she frowned at herself before sighing slightly. "It's weird for me to even get hard and forget about trying to relieve myself. I've never really touched myself other than to take a shower." Quinn shook her head slightly before looking back at Rachel through the screen.

Rachel stayed quiet as Quinn spoke, trying her best to understand her insecurities to the best of her abilities. As the blonde lifted her eyes once more, Rachel offered up a slight nod, smiling lightly, "First off, it means the world to me that you trust me enough to talk to me about this," she said in a soft voice, looking up from her lap to smile at Quinn. "I never want to pressure you into something you feel uncomfortable with, sexually or otherwise. I know we sort of had this conversation on Friday as well," she said with a light shrug. "I can't even imagine how difficult it is to be in your position, Quinn. But you should know that I don't consider anything about you 'disgusting' or anything less than beautiful," she spoke softly, "I want you to be able to see that too. Regardless of how those who have knowledge of your penis have reacted before."

Quinn sighed, rubbing her face gently. "Rachel... I know you don't ever want to pressure me, but have you stopped to really even think about that between us?" The blonde asked, swallowing as she leaned forward again. "Because I have and it's not... I don't think I will be ready when you are. It's not about being with you either. It's about being completely bare to you. I want to be, but I'm scared of your face. I'm scared that you'll look at me entirely different from how you do now."

Rachel nodded lightly, "I have thought about, Quinn. I've thought about a lot of different aspects of our relationship, that being one of them. And I know that we probably won't be ready at the same time." She leaned forward a little, looking at the screen and smiling at Quinn, "I don't care if it takes years for you to be ready. If ten years from now you tell me you're ready, that's fine. If it takes longer or shorter, then I'm ok with that too." She glanced down at her hands before looking back at Quinn, "But you have nothing to fear, Quinn. Finding out about what's between your legs didn't change how I looked at you and seeing what's between your legs won't." Biting down on her lip, she clasped her hands together, "I don't think anything would ever change how I see you for the negative, Quinn."

Slumping a little on the couch, Quinn nodded slightly and rubbed her cheeks nervously. "I don't want to make you wait for ten years," she replied softly, leaning forward again so she could feel like she was scooting closer to Rachel. "I love you," she stated as she looked at the brunette. "I want to be with you in every aspect. I'm just scared about it. I wish you were here right now." Touching the screen lightly, she smiled to Rachel. "Maybe if we tried to do stuff with each other. Just got used to our bodies together."

"I know it probably won't be ten years," she said with a slight raise of her eyebrow, "but I'm saying that if it was, that would be fine with me." Rachel's lips quirked up into a smile, "I love you too, Quinn. And I know you're scared. I wish there were something I could do to just take that fear away." She reached out and touched the screen, herself, as she saw Quinn do the same, "we have an infinite amount of time to explore one another as slowly as we'd like."

"I know we have all the time in the world, but you can't blame me for worrying," Quinn replied softly. "You could easily want someone else who's more apt to wanting to be entirely sexual with you. I don't even know where to start with exploring each other. At best, all I know is us just grinding together on the couch." She blushed at that, biting her lip. "But my dreams tend to be more vivid with you."

"I'm not going to leave you in order to get sex. To me, it's not about the physical act, so much as the emotional connection. Sex means nothing if it's not with someone you love," she said softly. Rachel's smile widened at Quinn's statement, playing with the corner of the pillow next to her, glancing down sheepishly, "there are dreams?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, there are dreams about you," Quinn replied with a small smile. "I'd be lying if I said they weren't stimulating. After last Friday, they've been more frequent though. Only once have I woken up with morning wood. That was definitely not a comfortable day for me." Shrugging, she smiled sheepishly and ducked her head. "My heart wants you unconditionally and so does my body, but my brain holds me back. I get worried about things and then I clam up. Look at what happened Friday. My brain was the one who wanted to stop while my body had a mind of its own."

Rachel felt a blush rise to her cheeks as Quinn spoke, "Last Friday was amazing but I am glad your brain spoke up then." She bit down lightly on her lip, quickly adding "not that I didn't want to continue. Because believe me…I _really _wanted to continue. But, like you said, there are a lot of additional things we have to think about and be cautious about," she said softly. She smiled at the camera to Quinn, "I really don't want you to worry though. Because I want you, Quinn. In every sense of the word. And while I know it's not the right time yet, one day it will be and I don't want you feeling the need to second guess."

Nodding quietly to the brunette, Quinn shrugged a little and gave a timid smile. "I don't really know how to get over this hurdle," she admitted softly. "I've tried counseling, but I could never get any help because they didn't understand. Usually they just asked if I wanted to go through gender reassignment. I've never really wanted to do it, but I have looked into it. After finding out I could possibly loose sensation down there, I opted out of it." The blonde paused for a moment, her eyes glancing around the room for a moment before looking back at Rachel. "Do you think, maybe, the next time you come down, we can just spend time getting to know each other's bodies? I'm not entirely saying in the most sexual of ways, I'm meaning us bared to each other."

Rachel nodded slightly, biting down on her bottom lip, "Of course, Quinn. We don't have to take the big step to start working on the little steps," she said softly. "But we can get over this hurdle together. It's a new step for me too. Aside from you, no ones ever gone anywhere near under my shirt or below the waist. I'm completely inexperienced to any acts of intimacy."

Quinn smiled at Rachel, biting her lip sheepishly. "Then when I come to your place, maybe we can take baby steps towards it," she murmured with a shrug. "We can just be honest. If something bothers us, we can say that it does." The blonde smiled again, eyeing the brunette for a moment.

Rachel smiled, looking down at her hands, "I'm really lucky to get to take these baby steps with you," she said softly, looking back up at the blonde, "and we can both be nervous and worried together while we start to learn more about one another's bodies." She paused for a moment, looking at the blonde on the screen before sighing softly, "I really wish you were here, Quinn."

"I wish I was there too Rach," she murmured, leaning back on the couch. "Four days and I'll be there in no time baby." Quinn smiled warmly to the brunette and nodded. "We can Skype up until Friday and if you're feeling up to experimenting before then, then we can. I just want to take baby steps right now. There's no need to rush anything."

Rachel sat the laptop on the bed next to her, scooting down a little lower amongst the pillows, turning back onto her side to face the blonde. "I know, but I got used to falling asleep next to you and, even though it was only a few days, I miss being able to roll over and you be there," she murmured, glancing to the blonde before refocusing her train of thought. "I want to make sure there is absolutely no rushing of any sort, despite what our bodies may or may not want. I want us to do this right and not regret anything that happens at a later date."

Quinn smiled to Rachel, leaning forward so she could look at the girl a little better. "I may not be ready with my body, but whatever happens, I most definitely would not regret it." Tilting her head slightly, the blonde smirked before letting out a little giggle. "I love having you in my arms at night." Quinn smiled widely. "You always make the cutest faces when you're dreaming."

"You're really good at keeping me warm at night. I'm sure you've noticed that I get really cool when I fall asleep and normally I need an extra blanket, but being wrapped up in your arms keeps me warm enough," she said with a quiet giggle. Rachel rested her head on her arm, smiling up at Quinn, "You crinkle your nose when you're about to wake up," she said softly, "it's the cutest thing in the entire world. Like you really don't want to wake up so your subconscious protests a little."

Laughing lightly, Quinn shook her head. "Depends on the dream really," she murmured softly. "I do love to sleep when I can." She hummed for a moment, growing a little tired before yawning. Swallowing, Quinn smiled at Rachel. "Four more days Rach, and I'll be there to keep you warm. I love you more than anything in this world baby. I really do. I'll text you in the morning. I have to head to bed. "


	7. New York, New York

By the time Friday had come around, Quinn was buzzing with a timid fear. What if something went wrong this week? What if she could bare herself to the brunette? Sighing as she stepped onto the train, she glanced around the train for a seat until she noticed none were open. She pursed her lips a little and rolled her eyes as she gripped the railing to hold on. The train ride was long, two hours of standing the entire time. Quinn missed her wheelchair a little, knowing she'd be able to sit, but then again, she loved being able to move her legs. Smiling mostly to herself, she stepped off the train at Grand Central Station and made her way through the jostle of people.

Quinn quietly made her way through the gate and up the stairs to meet Rachel in the midst of a huge crowd flowing through the busy station. The moment she laid eyes on the girl though, her face was morphed into the largest smile she felt she could have ever worn. Gliding across the tile floor, she made her way over to the brunette quickly. "Hi baby," she greeted with a grin. Dipping her head down, she captured Rachel's lips in a semi-heated kiss, breaking only when she actually needed air. "I missed you," she whispered.

Rachels nerves had been growing all week. While she was incredibly excited to see the blonde, she knew that this weekend would also come with completely new and potentially intimidating territory. But after she and Quinn reassured one another many times throughout their numerous Skype sessions the past week, she knew that if the baby steps they would be taking would be taken together.

After her class, Rachel headed towards the train station to wait for the blondes arrival. After about twenty minutes of waiting, Quinn's train pulled up and her heart began racing in her chest at the simple idea of getting to see the blonde. She stepped forward closer towards the gate entrance in hopes to see the blonde sooner. The moment her eyes caught sight of Quinn, her lips curved up in a wide smile, walking towards the girl to meet her halfway, "Hi," she managed to say before the blondes lips were on hers. Her arms slipped around the blondes neck, their lips moving slowly together until the need for air grew too great. Pulling back, she grinned up at Quinn, nodding lightly "I missed you too. I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm here all weekend," the blonde murmured softly, kissing Rachel's cheek gently as she took her hand. Hooking her arm over Rachel's shoulders, she held her hand and walked with her towards the exit, her duffel bag full of the clothes she only needed for this weekend. Quinn followed Rachel to her apartment, glancing down the streets as she walked, trying to remember the way if she came on her own sometime. Smiling as she looked up at the building, she raised her eyebrows for a moment. "How did you find this place?" She asked softly, following the girl up to her apartment. Quinn grinned slightly at the apartment. "This reminds me of RENT. It's so cliche." She laughed lightly, placing her duffel bag by the couch.

Rachel absolutely beamed as she walked down the streets of New York with Quinn, occasionally pointing out some of her favorite buildings and features. As they reached her apartment and headed up the stairs to her unit, Rachel laughed quietly along with Quinn, "This is Rachel Berrys apartment we're talking about. It has to be out of a musical," she said, flashing the blonde a wink as she locked the door behind them. "My dads and I did extensive online searching prior to our visit to the city. This was the best place." She grabbed Quinns bag from the blonde, taking it into the bedroom before walking back out to the living room and straight into Quinn's arms. "Hi," she whispered, her arms slipping around Quinn's waist.

Laughing the blonde nodded and smirked as she took in the place. The moment she was wrapped in Rachel's arms, Quinn dipped her head to kiss her lightly and cup her neck gently. Kissing her cheek, she trailed her kisses down her neck slowly and licked back up to her jaw. She sighed slightly and pulled back to look at the brunette. "So when do you want to continue our plan?" She asked, tracing her finger down Rachel's neck slowly before letting her hand rest on her shoulder. "I don't want to assume anything right now." She admitted, watching the brunette quietly.

The moment she felt Quinn's lips on hers, she smile lightly into the kiss, tilting her head slightly as the blonde continued her trail of kisses. "I'm a little nervous," she admitted, her hands giving Quinn's hips a squeeze, "but if you feel comfortable, we can continue with our plan anytime you'd like." Leaning up, she pressed a kiss to Quinn's lips, her fingers brushing lightly against the blondes sides.

Quinn smiled to Rachel, kissing her lightly before nodding. "I want to," she whispered against her lips. She bit her lip lightly and took in a deep breath through her nose. The blonde grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head, keeping her eyes down for a moment until she reached behind her to unsnap her bra. When she was completely topless, she took in a deep breath before going for her own pants. Her hands shook slightly as she unbuttoned them and unzipped them. Quinn took a few more deep breaths and pushed down her pants to slip them off along with her shoes. Now standing in only her boxer briefs, she blushed slightly and glanced down at herself. Taking one finally deep breath, she hooked her thumbs inside her boxer briefs and tugged them down before pushing them to the side with the rest of her clothes. Quinn stood there naked, her head lifting slowly to look at Rachel.

Rachel nodded slowly, her arms falling from Quinn's hips to come to a rest at her side. She took a few slow breaths along with the blonde, her eyes following Quinn's movements. As the blonde discarded her shirt as well as her bra, her breath caught in her throat. She really was the prettiest girl shed ever met. Biting down lightly against her bottom lip her eyes trailed over pale breasts, down a toned stomach to where the blonde was now discarding her pants. Her eyes lifted to look at Quinn's face and she smiled slightly as she saw the focus in the girls expression. She saw the flash of the boxer briefs falling to the floor before her eyes flashed downwards once more to glance over Quinn's exposed body. Her lips quirked up into a smile and her eyes lifted to meet Quinn's "You're beautiful," she said softly, "breathtaking and so perfect," she said, taking the blondes hands in her own.

Letting out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, Quinn relaxed completely at Rachel's words, her fingers intertwining with the girl's. The blonde stepped forward and dipped her head to capture Rachel's lips in a slow kiss. Nothing about the kiss was rushed. This wasn't about sex to her. This was being completely open to the girl she loved more than anything in the world. Pulling back just a little, she smiled to Rachel and let her hands go. "It's your turn," she murmured softly, stepping back. Quinn fought the urge to cover herself in front of Rachel, keeping her hands at her sides.

Rachel smiled as Quinn visibly relaxed in front of her. Giving her hand a light squeeze, she stepped forward and met Quinn's lips for a gentle kiss. This kiss felt different than any they had had before. It felt so completely reassuring and immediately the brunettes nerves decreased tremendously. As they pulled back from the kiss, Rachel nodded slightly "My turn," she echoed, lifting her shirt slowly over her head, allowing the fabric to fall to the floor. She glanced up at Quinn, their eyes meeting as she reached behind her and unclasped her bra, dropping it to the floor as well. She felt her nerves grow slightly but chose to ignore them as she unbuttoned her pants, pushing them down off of her legs. With a slow breath, she glanced down momentarily as she slipped out of her underwear as well. Her eyes lifted once more to glance up at Quinn, taking a few deep breaths.

Smiling at the brunette, she nodded to give her a reassurance until Rachel was completely nude. Quinn stepped forward again to take her hand gently. "So beautiful," she murmured, sliding her hands around the girl's waist to pull her close for a hug. "I love you." The blonde pressed her lips to her temple, kissing her skin as she rubbed her hands up and down her back. Quinn closed her eyes as her body reacted to the brunette, her member growing slightly hard. She hummed quietly, ignoring it as she simply just held Rachel.

Rachel felt a blush rise to her cheeks and she glanced down sheepishly before Quinn took her hand. "I love you too," she whispered against Quinn's bare shoulder, her arms snaking around the blonde to pull her closer. "You are absolutely stunning, Quinn," she said softly, her fingers sliding along Quinn's spine before coming to a rest on her upper back along her shoulder blades. Pressing a light kiss to Quinn's shoulder, she rested her cheek against it, relaxing in the blonde's embrace.

The blonde smiled at Rachel's affection, her hands now on her lower back to hold her. "Thank you," she whispered, referring to being accepted completely. Quinn walked them back slowly, heading to the couch so they could lay down. Taking a seat, she maneuvered them so Rachel was lying down on top if her as her arms were securely around the girl. The blonde stroked her back slowly, gliding her fingertips over her skin and dragging her nails against it just the same. "I was so scared," she mumbled softly. "I didn't want your view of me to change."

Rachel pressed a light kiss to Quinn's neck, smiling "Thank you for sharing you with me," she whispered. The brunette followed Quinn as she guided them to the couch, adjusting so the pair were laying down together. Her head rested against Quinn's shoulder, one hand trailing lightly along the blonde's side. "My view of you hasn't changed. If anything, I see you in a different light in the best possible way. I feel so incredibly close to you right now, physically and emotionally," she replied. She let the silence fall around them for a moment before adding,"I was scared too," her eyes fell shut with the comfort of Quinn's touch, "I've never been this exposed to anyone. I didn't want to disappoint."

"You could never be a disappointment," Quinn replied softly, turning her head slightly so she could press her lips against her hair. "You're so beautiful." Smiling, she squeezed her tightly and stroked her back continuously. "I'm happy you shared this with me. It's just us, spending time together being completely open with each other. You're everything to me Rachel. More than you know." Shifting with Rachel, she laid on her side to face the brunette and look her in the eye with a smile. "Sex doesn't seem so scary anymore." She smiled and reached up to cup the girl's face, stroking her cheek.

Slipping her arm around the blonde's waist, she moved with Quinn until the pair were laying on their side, looking into the blonde's eyes, "I feel so incredibly open with you now," she whispered, pulling Quinn closer to her. Rachel took a moment to look into the hazel eyes, her eyes trailing slowly, reverently, over Quinn's face. A smile pulled at her lips and she lifted her hand to brush her fingers along the side of Quinn's neck. Nodding lightly, she met the blonde's eyes once more, "I'm in love with you," she whispered, "I've fallen so in love with you."

Leaning in, she kissed the brunette softly, her hand holding her neck gently. Quinn shifted closer, letting out a breath through nose as her eyes closed into the kiss. She whimpered into the kiss, her body pressing fully against Rachel's. The blonde wrapped an arm around the brunette, kissing the side of her mouth and cheek. "I've been in love with you for quite a while," she whispered against her lips. Smiling to Rachel, she slid her hand down her torso and glanced down to the girl's chest. "May I?"

Rachel smiled into the kiss, her hand cupping the blonde's cheek as their lips moved together. Her other arm slipped around Quinn's waist, using it to hold their bodies closer. As their lips parted, she placed light kisses along her jaw, her nose brushing lightly against her cheek. "I think I have too. But it just really hit me all of a sudden," she brushed her lips against Quinn's, leaning her forehead against the blondes. Her eyes followed the blonde's as she glanced down before nodding slightly, "Of course," she whispered taking in a slow breath.

Quinn took in a steadying breath as she ghosted her hand down further to cup the brunette's breast in her hand. The blonde let out a little sigh as she leaned in to kiss Rachel once more. She didn't rush the kiss, simply keeping it slow between them. Letting out a little moan, she slipped her tongue out to slide into the brunette's mouth. Quinn whimpered as her tongue brushed against Rachel's. With every movement of her hands against Rachel's breasts along with their tongues dancing together, the blonde grew even more aroused, her member growing even more until she was completely hard. Quinn groaned, brushing her free hand against Rachel's side slowly.

Rachel's eyes followed Quinn's hand, letting out a soft gasp as her hand came in contact with her breast. She lifted her gaze to the blonde once more in time to capture Quinn's lips for another kiss. The brunette's fingers dug lightly into Quinn's hip as she felt the blonde's tongue slip into her mouth, their tongues meeting for the first time this weekend. Letting out a soft moan as Quinn's hands continued to explore her breasts, she tightened her grip on the blonde's hip, her other hand moving along her toned stomach. Rachel's tongue moved slowly with Quinn's for another slow kiss, another moan making its way into the kiss as she felt the blonde's evident arousal against her body.

Fighting every urge in her body to rock her hips into Rachel's, Quinn moaned into her mouth before finally pulling back from the kiss. She panted slightly, her forehead pressing into the brunette's. Brushing her thumb across the brunette's nipple, she bit her lip and glanced to the girl's eyes. The blonde leaned back in, kissing Rachel's neck as she glided her hands down her sides slowly. Nudging the brunette onto her back, she kissed her collarbone, licking her skin. Quinn was timid, moving her lips further down as she kissed the top of Rachel's breast. She was glanced up at the brunette, letting her tongue glide over her right nipple slowly before she wrapped her lips around the hardened peak.

Taking a deep breath as Quinn pulled back from the kiss, she smiled at the girl, her fingers trailing along her back, grazing over the smooth pale skin. Rachel's eyes fell shut as the blonde's finger grazed over her nipple, a small moan escaping her lips. Tilting her head as Quinn kissed along her neck, she ran her fingers slowly through the short blonde hair. She followed Quinn's guidance and rolled over onto her back, adjusting slightly under the blonde. Her breathing grew more rapid as she fought to catch the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Quinn," she breathed out in a soft moan as the blondes lips made contact with her nipple, her fingers digging lightly into Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn flicked her tongue against the girl's nipple, giving her breast her full attention before she moved to the other breast. When she was sure both breasts were given full attention, she kissed the skin in between them and brushed her nose against the side of a breast slowly. "Tell me to stop and I will " she murmured against her skin. Moving down her torso to her abdomen, she kissed at her stomach and grazed her teeth against her skin. Quinn kissed further down, brushing her lips right above the girl's lower hair. Sliding her body down even further, she hooked her hands under Rachel's thighs to lift them over her shoulders as she brushed her lips against her inner thigh. Finally reaching her destination, she tentatively licked up her folds slowly.

Rendered speechless, Rachel nodded lightly, her jaw dropping slightly as she instinctively arched into Quinn's touch as the blonde left a trail of kisses down her stomach. She lifted her head slightly, glancing down at Quinn as the girl moved down further. Her heart rate picked up at the realization that this was really happening and she bit down on her lip, letting her head fall back against the couch, her thighs now lifted over the blonde's shoulders. Running her fingers through her own hair, her eyes fell shut and a loud moan slipped from her lips as she felt Quinn's tongue slide through her folds. "Oh my god," she managed to get out as her other hand immediately tangled itself in the blonde hair once more.

Quinn hummed suddenly as she tasted the brunette in her tongue. To be honest, she hadn't even be thinking about sex when she came over this weekend. She had only wanted to get to know Rachel's body without sex. Clearly, things had changed in a matter of minutes between them, her confidence growing because if the brunette who currently had her fingers tangled in her hair. Quinn hummed again, sliding her tongue against her folds slowly again and again. The blonde slid her tongue inside of her girlfriend, simply licking at her entrance as she gripped her thighs.

Rachel took a few slow breaths, trying her best to keep control over her actions. They had planned on merely exploring one another but things naturally progressed rather quickly between the two. She brought the hand that wasn't lightly tugging on the blonde hair down to the side of the couch, gripping tightly onto the cushion as her body fought the urge to rock her hips. Biting down on her bottom lip, her eyes opened and head lifted to look down at the blonde between her legs. The simple sight of Quinn brought another moan from her throat as her head fell back down against the cushion. Her entire body was on fire, completely overwhelmed by the new sensations brought on by Quinn's tongue.

Licking at Rachel even more, she hummed and slid a hand up her torso to stroke her stomach gently. She sucked in her folds, grazing her teeth against the brunette. Of course, Quinn had no experience with any of this as she simply went from what she had seen. Santana had always offered to help her with getting herself off by giving her porn. Quinn had watched a few, but merely just found no interest in them that was remotely stimulating. It wasn't until now that she realized why Santana had given them to her. The girl had been trying to help with everything, supporting her with the knowledge she knew without actually sleeping with Quinn. Opening her eyes, Quinn looked up at the brunette and smiled as she sucked a little more. She pulled back to fully look at Rachel before curving her free hand around the girl's leg to rub against her clit slowly, circling the bundle of nerves.

Rachel could feel the tension building in her stomach with every passing moment. She found herself momentarily wondering how Quinn had become so well-skilled at this particular activity. Though she was sure the blonde could be extremely talented at whatever she put her mind to, at the moment she was particularly thankful for this particular skill. There had only been a few times in her life she had even dared venture into this territory experimentally and, while all attempts had been admittedly enjoyable, nothing compared to this.

Her fingers trailed up from Quinn's hair to her hand the was now leaving slow touches along the brunettes stomach. A soft whimper escaped her lips at the loss of Quinn's touch and she lifted head to look at the blonde. Her eyes opened and locked with Quinn's in the most intimate gaze she had ever experienced thus far and she found herself smiling lightly, cheeks flushed. Rachel's glance flashed downwards to the blonde's hand before dropping her head back with another loud moan floating into the air, her eyes snapping shut at the new sensations, "oh my god Quinn…yes…" she murmured, her hips rocking on their own accord.

Moaning against Rachel, she followed her movements carefully and licked even more at the girl as she moved. Quinn sucked harder then, licking inside of Rachel. She pushed her fingers harder against her clit, aiming to bring the girl to an orgasm underneath her. The blonde was quiet for the most part, focusing on the brunette she was currently trying to please. Quinn's arousal was to its peak, her body humming with its own need. She ignored it though, in favor of focusing completely on the brunette.

"Quinn," she whispered, her grip on the edge of the couch tightening as her fingers found their way back to the blonde hair, "I'm really close." She let out a low groan as Quinn's tongue joined her fingers once more, knowing it would be only a matter of seconds until she would reach her climax. Rachel's breathing picked up pace, her eyes squeezed shut as she tightened her grip on the blonde hair. The increased pressure from Quinn's fingers were all she needed to bring her over the edge. "Oh fuck…Quinn," she moaned out as her body arched into Quinn's touch, her muscles tensing as her head fell back against the couch. Waves of pleasure cast over her, clouding her thoughts completely. After a while, her brain was able to focus again and she opened her eyes, her body still writhing lightly in the aftershock. "Oh my god," she whispered, motioning for Quinn to come closer.

The moment she felt Rachel's walls contracting around her tongue Quinn moaned and pulled back, simply rubbing her clit slowly. When she was beckoned back up, Quinn smiled and laid on top of the brunette, smiling to her. "You're so beautiful," she murmured softly before she kissed the brunette tenderly. Rubbing her sides gently, she nuzzled her cheek and simply laid there with her girlfriend. "I love you," she whispered, kissing her temple gently.

Rachel slipped her arms around Quinns neck as she opened her eyes, "you are amazing," she whispered as she pressed her lips to the blondes. She relaxed back against the couch, her breathing finally returning to a more normal pace "I love you so much, Quinn," she whispered, running her hands along the blondes back. "When I remember to to move my body, can it be your turn?" she whispered, lifting her eyes to the blonde. She didn't want to push Quinn into anything she wasn't ready for, but she also didn't want to leave her anything less than completely satisfied.

Nuzzling the brunette's neck, Quinn smiled and kissed her skin. "Thank Santana for that," she murmured. "The girl wouldn't stop giving me porn to watch just because she wanted me to have a release once in a while. I never really got any stimulation from it, but I guess I learned a bitch, watching what was done." Propping herself up on her forearms, she raised her eyebrows as she heard Rachel's question. She blushed a little, biting her lip. "I would like to experience it, but I can understand if you don't want to," she replied softly, stroking her shoulder gently.

Rachel giggled softly, hearing that Santana had given Quinn porn. Maybe the girl did have a heart somewhere deep inside. "I would thank her, but I'm scared she'd kill me for telling her," she whispered, her fingers trailing along Quinn's shoulders and down her arms. She reached up and brushed her fingers against her flushed cheek, shaking her head slightly, "I want to, Quinn. Not only do I think it wouldn't be fair to not reciprocate, I believe it to be the next of the babysteps," she said with a playful grin. She leaned up slightly, capturing Quinn's lips with her own, pulling her into a slow, heated kiss, her hand cupping the blonde's cheek.

The blonde nodded to Rachel quietly, squeezing her sides gently. She hummed into the kiss, returning it slowly. "Just... You know you don't have to," she whispered against her lips. "I'd understand." Quinn kissed her softly, her hands traveling down to caress her hips gently. The blonde rocked her hips down into Rachel as she felt a need ripple down through her.

Rachel slipped her hands down to Quinn's hips, guiding their bodies to roll over until Quinn was laying on her back, the brunette smiling down at the girl. "I know I don't have to," she whispered, her lips trailing kisses along the underside of the blonde's jaw. Her hands moved slowly along her sides, as she kissed along her collarbone, sucking lightly on the pale skin. She pulled back slowly, looking down into the blonde's eyes, her fingers stroking her cheek gently, "I want to, Quinn." She trailed her fingers slowly down the blonde's neck, gradually moving down her torso. She ghosted her fingertips over a pale breast before cupping it slowly, looking to the blonde to make sure she was still alright with how things were progressing.

Taking in a steadying breath, Quinn nodded to the brunette and kissed her lightly. The blonde rolled over with Rachel, cradling her in between her legs as she let the brunette explore her body. A smile graced her lips at Rachel asking for permission. Quinn laughed lightly, and ran her hands up the girl's back slowly. "It's below my waist that I'm unsure about," she murmured to the brunette. "Just... go slow down there." The blonde bit her lip, nervous about how anything would feel and how she would react to finally being touched below the waist by anyone.

Rachel let out a quiet giggle with a small nod, "I didn't want to assume anything," she said, her lips trailing a line of kisses along the valley of her breasts, "I've obviously never done this before, so you need to let me know what's going through your head ok?" she whispered against the pale skin, her fingers grazing against Quinn's hips. She kissed along the curve of the blonde's breast before moving slowly, her tongue circling her nipple experimentally. She spent about a minute, giving her breast her undivided attention before moving to the other, making sure to enough attention to the pair before pulling back. She used her knees to support her wait, her fingers moving down along Quinn's thighs slowly, glancing up at the blonde to look for an indication that she would be uncomfortable with her actions. Sliding her hand up her thigh slowly, Rachel moved to her destination, her fingertips brushing lightly against Quinn's member.

Quinn arched her back at the attention of her breasts. "Rachel..." She breathed out, biting her lip. She ran her fingers into the brunette's hair and took in several deep breaths. When she moved down even further, Quinn watched her quietly until she felt her member being touched. Letting out a moan, she dug her heels into the couch and gripped at cushions.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Rachel looked up from her hand to the blonde's expression. Quinn's reaction gave her more confidence in her movements and she wrapped her hand around her member, moving her hand up and down slowly to gage her reaction. "Is this alright?" she asked in barely a whisper, moving her hand once again.

Letting out another moan as Rachel moved her hand firmly on her penis, Quinn gritted her teeth and arched her back again. "Shit," she groaned out. "Oh fuck. Please, don't stop." Moaning again, she lifted her head to look down at the brunette. "Please baby." Quinn took in another steadying breath and moaned loudly, gripping couch tighter.

Rachel felt a light smirk pulling at her lips as Quinn spoke, her new found confidence reflecting in her movements. Her hand moved with purpose, pumping Quinn with a slight increase in speed. She watched the blonde's reactions closely, noticing how she practically already had the couch in a death grip with the slightest touch. Continuing her hand movements, she adjusted her position between the blonde's legs, her free hand resting against Quinn's thigh to steady herself. Glancing from Quinn's face to her hand, she bit down on her bottom lip before dipping her head down, allowing her tongue to graze the tip of Quinn's member lightly, eyes flashing up to the blonde again.

Writhing under Rachel, Quinn whimpered and moaned. She glanced down to Rachel only once before she was back staring up at the ceiling as her body felt like it was completely on fire. The blonde almost shot off the couch at Rachel's tongue licking at her member. "Oh fuck..." She moaned out. "Can you... Do that again?" She asked softly.

Rachel's free hand slowly stroked Quinn's thigh as her other hand continued to move up and down at a steady pace. At the blonde's request, she leaned back down, her tongue flicking over the tip before wrapping her lips slowly around it. The brunette circled her tongue around the tip her fingers gripping against the blonde's upper thigh.

Biting her lip, Quinn arched again and let out a loud whimper. She chanced a look at the brunette, seeing her member in Rachel's mouth. With a swallow, Quinn groaned and let out a pant. Her breathing became shallower by the minute, her blood flowing straight to her penis. "Baby," she started, gripping the couch a little tighter. "I'm not going... to last much longer." Quinn's mouth formed in the perfect 'o' as her eyebrows furrowed together, feeling her orgasm coming much quicker than she anticipated. "Fuck," she groaned out as her body went rigid and her legs trembled until she finally released.

Biting her lip, Quinn arched again and let out a loud whimper. She chanced a look at the brunette, seeing her member in Rachel's mouth. With a swallow, Quinn groaned and let out a pant. Her breathing became shallower by the minute, her blood flowing straight to her penis. "Baby," she started, gripping the couch a little tighter. "I'm not going... to last much longer." Quinn's mouth formed in the perfect 'o' as her eyebrows furrowed together, feeling her orgasm coming much quicker than she anticipated. "Fuck," she groaned out as her body went rigid and her legs trembled until she finally released.

Quinn released a puff of air as she laughed slightly. She hummed in pure happiness as Rachel came back up to her. Turning her head to brush her cheek firmly against Rachel's hand, she smiled widely to the brunette before leaning up to capture her lips in a slow kiss. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, stroking her back slowly as she simply relaxed with her. "I love you," she murmured softly. "So much." She grinned to her, brushing her nose against her cheek.

Rachel smiled against Quinn's lips, brushing her thumb along her cheek bone as she relaxed in the blonde's embrace. Their lips moved slowly together in a gentle kiss. Pulling back slowly, the brunette rested her forehead against Quinn's a smile on her lips. "I love you, Quinn. More than anything," she whispered, brushing some of Quinn's hair out of her face. "What's going on in that head of yours?" she asked, her fingertips gliding along her jaw.

Quinn laughed slightly, twisting her body so she could lay on her side to look at the brunette. "I'm thinking about being the luckiest girl in the world," she replied, cupping Rachel's face gently. "I've been completely accepted for who I am by the girl I've loved for so many years." Smiling, she pushed her forehead against the brunette's and kissed her softly. She lifted get head to kiss her forehead then and pull her close. "I'm the happiest girl in the world."

Rachel giggled softly at the blonde's excitement, rolling over slightly onto her side, her hand coming to a rest on Quinn's waist. "You're so beautiful, Quinn. I can't even say it enough because that doesn't even begin to describe it. Every little thing about you takes my breath away," she said softly, pressing her lips to the blondes, their noses brushing lightly against one another. Her arm wrapped around her waist, holding Quinn close to her. Her eyes fell shut as the blonde kissed her forehead and her smile widened, "I think I'm a close second. I feel like I'm on top of the world right now."

"I think you come in first with me," Quinn replied with a smile. "There is no second for you." Brushing her hand down her side, the blonde just relished in the feeling of Rachel next to her. "When I'm done with college, I'm moving in here with you. I don't think I can ever see a future without you in it. And when you're out searching for that dream job, I'll be here supporting you with my photography skills and possibly some little acting gigs."

Tracing her fingers along the blonde's collarbone, Rachel smiled, "That sounds so wonderful. I can't wait for when I get to wake up next to you on a daily basis and fall asleep in your arms." The brunette moved her hand up to the blonde's neck before bringing it to a rest on her shoulder, "I can see it now," she murmured, sighing happily before leaning forward to kiss Quinn's cheek. "Thank you, Quinn. For being so completely open with me. You have no idea how much it means to me," she whispered against her cheek, brushing her nose against the skin.

Quinn smiled, taking the brunette's hand to intertwine their fingers together. "I'm open with you because that's what _you_ bring out of me," she replied honestly. "I'm not open with everyone else and I know that's my downfall, but that's why I love you. I can be myself without you judging me for something I have done or who I am." Ghosting her lips across her cheek, she stroked the back of her hand with her thumb. "The day you told the group you got engaged with Finn, I was completely devastated. I hadn't seen it coming. I thought I had time. I fought so hard just to get you to see you were giving up on your dreams by being with him."

Rachel gave Quinn's hand a squeeze as the blonde spoke, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips. Her eyes fell shut as lips brushed against her cheek, reveling in the small gesture. She reopened her eyes as the blonde spoke once more, ducking her head momentarily. "You were right. I was throwing everything away just to be with him. I kept thinking that a relationship was about sacrifice and it is. But not one sided sacrifice like I used to believe. A healthy relationship is about bringing out the best in one another and making sacrifices when it's beneficial to both parties, not just to make the other person happy. It's a partnership, not…whatever Finn and I were." Rachel captured Quinn's lips in her own for a soft kiss, murmuring against her lips, "if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have doubted that relationship. I'd probably still be in Lima. You saved me from a life of unhappiness."

"I wanted you to go on," she murmured softly. "I didn't want you to stay in a place where it simply held you back. For years, you had expressed the want to be on Broadway and then you simply just gave it up for a boy who didn't even think about you. I could never understand what was going through your mind at that time. And back then, it was never really about me completely loving you, it was me pushing you to be the girl you had pushed yourself to be all of those years. I wanted to see you completely happy even if I wasn't a part of it. And trust me, I will do everything I can to help support you getting to Broadway. If that means, I have to do double time at work to make ends meet, you know I will. I'll take on a job of acting and photography. I love you. I would never let you give up your dreams."

"I'm going to make it to Broadway and you're going to be by my side the entire journey. And when I'm winning my first Tony, you'll be there. And when I'm winning my tenth Tony, you'll be there. You've believed in me more than anyone, apart from my dads, ever have. Even more than I have sometimes," she acknowledged with a smile. "Even when I thought you hated me, you were pushing me to be my absolute best and pushing me away from the guy that was going to just hold me back." She paused for a moment, fiddling lightly with Quinn's fingers before glancing down at their hands, "the day I was supposed to get married, Finn kept trying to rush the ceremony and I found myself making every excuse that I could to hold it off a little longer." Rachel gave Quinn's hand a gentle squeeze before lifting her eyes back to the blonde, "I thought things would suddenly be easier with you there. That maybe I'd feel better about going through with everything, but it hit me later that I just wanted you to come stop me from marrying him." She let out a quiet giggle of disbelief, "I can't believe how stupid I was for most of senior year," she whispered.

Quinn laughed lightly and shook her head. "I was going so I could stop the ceremony and possibly talk some sense into you," she replied, smiling at her girlfriend. "Finn never had your best intentions at heart. I could tell and it made me so angry with him. Even Santana started trying to sabotage him in ways. Puck wanted to deck him most of the time. Puckerman loved you so much like his little sister. It was funny back then. Santana and Puck kept trying to corner me to tell me to profess my love for you, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't risk possibly being rejected. I just avoided it. Santana was so angry with me when I was in the hospital bed. She kept yelling at me, telling me how stupid I was for possibly dying and never giving myself a chance with you. She was the one who recommended the passes, to be honest. She told me I had to woo you if I planned on evening getting you."

Rachel giggled softly at the thought of Noah and Santana trying to team up to talk sense into Quinn. "I do need to be wooed," she said with a wink, "you did a wonderful job of wooing me, Miss Fabray." She reached up and brushing her fingers along Quinn's jaw, shaking her head lightly, "I'm glad things worked out the way they did. That Santana suggested the passes and you actually got them. I'm glad that, even though you looked like you wanted to graphically murder Finn almost all of the time, you didn't so that I could see how stupid I was being and you wouldn't go to jail." She brushed her nose against Quinn's jaw, pressing a light kiss to her neck. "Have you told Santana or Noah that their master plan actually worked in the end?"

"I have not actually, just because I really don't want questions from either about our life," Quinn replied with a shrug. She smiled, thinking about Finn. "I had a plan though, to kill Finn if I needed to. I don't think it would have worked." She giggled lightly and hummed at the kiss on her neck. "I do plan on wooing you even more though. I plan on staying together for a long time." Smiling warmly to the brunette, she squeezed her close.

"Quinn Fabray, prepared killer," she said with a laugh, "I don't know why, but I find comfort in your willingness to kill someone if necessary." She laid back into the cushions, pulling the blonde with her, Rachel tangling their legs together as her arms slipped around the blonde's waist. "There's more wooing? I'm looking forward to this. You might've noticed, over the years, that I am a big fan of attention," she teased, looking up and smiling at the other girl. "I plan on staying together for a long time as well. You definitely don't have to worry about me going anywhere."

"Wooing as in going out on dates when I have more money," she answered as she smiled to the girl. "I know you love attention, which is why I don't mind giving it to you one bit." Laughing, she flashed a full smile to Rachel as she held her in her arms. "I like getting attention too though, so if I seem clingy at times, then you know why. Plus, you're Rachel Berry. I'll be vying for your attention from Broadway when you aren't working on making it to the top. Which reminds me, next week is going to be hell. I'm going to be working whenever I don't have classes and only getting breaks until I'm asleep at night. I know we have this system with each other, but I think it'd be best if you stayed home. You could come next week if you'd like, but I'm warning you, I'm not going to be up for anything."

"You're in luck, I like giving attention just as much as I enjoy getting it. You won't have to work too hard to take my attention away from Broadway, I'm a wonderful multitasker." She pressed her lips to Quinn's shoulder as she listened to her talk about the following week. She definitely hated that the blonde had to work so hard to simply get through school and have a decent place to live. "If you'd rather just have a weekend to yourself to sleep when you can, that's alright. But I am more than willing to come up and make you dinner and cuddle you when you sleep after you get home from work. You're the one who will be working their cute little ass off, so it's completely your choice."

Smiling, Quinn nodded to the brunette. "I would love to have you over, but it's up to you," she stated with a shrug, sliding her hand up and down her side. "I'd end up sleeping a lot, but you can be in my arms when I do sleep and plus, you'd be there if I needed help." Quinn grinned then and kissed Rachel softly. "You know, I can't wait until we officially sleep together. Something tells me it'll be amazing." The blonde hummed, dipping her head to capture her lips in a slow kiss.

"I would love to come visit this weekend. I can work on my audition repertoire while you're at work. I really want to get a leg up on the competition while simultaneously taking care of my girlfriend after she gets home from work," her smile widened at the thought. Rachel felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach at Quinn's words. The brunette nodded in agreement, "I have no doubt it will be perfect," she whispered, the blondes lips colliding against her own. Bringing one hand up from where it was wrapped around Quinn's waist, she cupped the blonde's cheek, savoring the languid kiss.

Kissing Rachel was something Quinn would probably never get over. The blonde had only dreamed for years what it would be like, only realizing her dreams were nothing like the real thing. Smiling against her lips, she shifted on top of the brunette and stroked her sides gently while she knew her arousal was ever evident in her erection. She didn't mind Rachel feeling her though, since the girl accepted her. Hell, her girlfriend had just given her a blow job several minutes ago. She moaned softly, pulling her head back slightly before she rolled over to her side. "Sorry," she murmured, letting her hand rest on Rachel's stomach.

Rachel sat up to join Quinn, placing her hand lightly on the blonde's lower back. "Quinn, that is so far in the past," she whispered, her arms slipping around the girls waist. She pressed a light kiss to her shoulder, looking up at her girlfriend. "We were completely different people back then and we've grown so much. It doesn't matter that you didn't keep them from happening, but you tried to put a stop to them. You were going through so much and I came in and messed a lot of that up with my borderline creepy Finn obsession." Her eyes drifted down to the tattoo on Quinn's wrist, "it took us a while to finally get it right," she mumbled against her shoulder, "but I really wouldn't change a thing."

"There was nothing borderline about it, you were obsessed with the boy," Quinn replied, still staring at her wrist. "I was only in the relationship with him to make my father proud. Only issue was I could never get naked or have sex with him. He was the one who messed up my life, making me form my life into this perfect Christian girl when I never wanted to be it. You came in and took Finn, but I was never angry about that. I was angry you didn't want me. I was jealous and did things to sabotage you both. When I stopped coming home with Finn for dinner, my dad just unleashed a fury on me. No matter what would have happened back then, I would have never gotten any better. I thought maybe you could help me back then, but I always pushed you away. I lied when we first got together, making my life seem all right until you met them. I didn't and still don't know how to live my life. Behind closed doors, I am myself with you, but the moment I step through that door everything changes. I am my high school self at college, preying on the weaker people and I don't know how to stop it."

Rachel lifted her hand slowly, tucking a strand of Quinn's hair behind her ear, "I understand why you lied about your parents. I would have probably done the exact same thing." She took the blonde's hand in her own, bringing it up to press her lips to the back of her hand. "You being yourself with me is a step in the right direction, Quinn. This person, the one that I get to see, is absolutely amazing and one day, the world will see that too. Your parents didn't exactly make it easy for you to open up and I can't even begin to put into words my feelings towards them and about what I watched them do. But it's possible to open up without making yourself completely vulnerable around others. And I'm here to help you in any way I can, in any way you'd like."

Quinn turned her head to look at the brunette next to her. Her body was cold, making her shiver slightly. She shifted her body closer to Rachel, sliding a hand to the inside of her thigh as she pressed her side into the brunette. "Being with you is different than being with someone else. You don't make me feel vulnerable to the point I have to hide from you," she murmured, kissing her shoulder gently. Sliding her arm around Rachel's waist, she simply curled into the side of the brunette and held onto her.

Rachel reached for the throw blanket that lay on the back of the couch, draping it over the both of them. "Being with you is different for me too. I'm completely myself. I don't have to keep my guard up and it's so refreshing. Slowly but surely, things will get easier, Quinn. It won't happen overnight. But I believe in you, so much. I always have. You can do anything you set your mind to." She rested her head lightly against Quinn's, keeping the blonde close to her.

"I wish it was easier," she whispered, stroking her sides gently. "I love you though that's what matters the most." Snuggling closer, Quinn kissed her cheek gently. "I thought it would be easy being bare with you and sharing something so private. I feel like I opened more to you and that I can't with anyone else. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I feel like I'm clinging. I don't want to make you feel suffocated at all. Please tell me, if you do. I don't want to do that to you."

Rachel turned slightly, her arms holding Quinn close to her own body. "I don't see this as clinging. I'm a very honest person, apart from when I'm being faced with competition. I like this side of you. The one that's so compassionate and affectionate. It's perfect, Quinn," she whispered before pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "The feelings that I have for you aren't exactly…new," she said softly, her fingers playing along the sides of Quinn's arms, she let out a quiet giggle, "freshman year, before you and I became 'enemies'," she added small air quotes for emphasis, "I had the biggest crush on you. I just never thought it would be something remotely possible to act on."

Quinn smiled slightly and laughed. "The feeling was mutual, but I fell in love with you then," she murmured softly. "I fell completely head over heels in love with you." The blonde pressed a kiss to her neck gently and brushed her nose against her shoulder. "I watched you with Finn, wishing it was me for years. I had wanted to be the one to ask you to marry me. But now... I have something so much more precious than simple words of love. I have you and I plan on making sure you're the happiest girl in the world."

Rachel ducked her head with a soft smile, "Miss Fabray, you're making me blush." She lifted her head once more to meet Quinn's eyes. Brushing her fingertips against her cheek, she smiled "I used to imagine what it would be like to kiss you or to hold your hand. And it's so much more than I could ever have pictured." She leaned over lightly, pressing her lips to the blondes, giving her hip a light squeeze, "I want everything with you, Quinn. There isn't a doubt in my mind."

"Then we can have that," Quinn murmured in reply. "I'm just thinking marriage is a little premature for us right now. We're still learning each other. We can wait will after college. But I mean, I'm not opposed to a long engagement." Smiling, the blonde lifted her head to look at the brunette. She knew if she had any thought of asking for Rachel's hand in marriage she'd have to ask for Rachel's fathers' permission first before she did anything. It'd be respectful of her. She was definitely an old fashioned type of girl. Smiling down at the brunette, she ran her hands up her sides. "I think we should get some sleep," she stated softly. "You can show me New York tomorrow."

Rachel giggled softly, shaking her head "I am definitely not ready to get married yet. Teen weddings are silly," she said with a soft nudge to Quinn's shoulder, "isn't that right?" Pressing a light kiss to the blondes cheek, she nodded before standing from the couch, "I'll show you all around the city tomorrow. But for now, allow me to show you the bedroom so we can get some much needed rest."

Quinn giggled to the brunette, standing to follow her into the bedroom. She hummed appreciatively as she eyed the brunette's body from behind. Lying down on the bed, she snuggled close to Rachel. "You're so amazing. I love you so much," she murmured softly.


	8. New Haven

Rachel was incredibly excited to spend a relaxing weekend with Quinn in New Haven. Even though she wouldn't get to spend all day with her due to her work schedule, it was still considerably better than being in New York for the weekend. She had found her way to the apartment successfully in time to meet Quinn after work. She was now curled up on the couch with her laptop, looking up biographies on various classical composers that influenced modern musicals. The blonde was finishing up with her shower and Rachel heard her moving about in the bedroom, "Hey babe?" she called out, tilting her head towards the bedroom, "are you hungry?"

Quinn was happy she could finally spend a relaxing weekend with her girlfriend. Smiling as she stepped out of the shower, she moved to pull on a pair of boxer briefs along with a tank. The blonde felt comfortable enough to be open with her girlfriend. Hearing Rachel, she grinned. "Yeah, sure baby," she murmured softly. "What do you want to get?"

The brunette closed her laptop and sat it down on the coffee table. "Do you have anything here?" she asked, standing up and walking into the kitchen. She opened the pantry and searched through the little bit that Quinn had, moving on to the fridge before finishing her unsuccessful search. Rachel walked into the bedroom, smiling at the blonde "you look cute," she said with a quiet giggle.

"Um... No," she replied softly, biting her lip. "I don't have enough money to stock up on food." Shrugging at Rachel's comment, she grinned slightly. "I have some money for take out. Do you want Chinese?" She raised her eyebrows as she looked at her girlfriend.

Giggling softly, Rachel nodded "that sounds absolutely perfect," she said, crossing the room to slip her arms around the blondes waist. "Direct me to the closest restaurant and you can stay here and relax. I know you had a long day," she said, massaging along Quinn's lower back, pressing a light kiss to the blonde's cheek.

Nodding, Quinn smiled down at the brunette. "It's actually right down the road on the right," she replied softly, running her hands up and down the girl's back. "It's not far. It's called Ling's. They have vegetarian and vegan dishes. They're cheap too." She smiled again and kissed her lightly. "Do you need some money?"

Rachel shook her head as she pecked Quinn's lips once more "I should be good," she pulled her hair out of the ponytail, before smiling up at Quinn, "what would you like me to get you?" she asked as she pulled from the embrace to grab her purse.

"Anything with bacon would be great," Quinn replied with a small smile. "Just nothing hot. I can't do spicy for the life of me." The blonde quickly went up behind the girl to wrap her arms around her waist from behind. "Thank you gorgeous." She murmured, dipping her head down to kiss her shoulder.

Rachel leaned back against Quinn, turning her head to kiss Quinn's cheek "You're very welcome. You looked exhausted when you came home, this is the least I can do." She brushed her nose lightly against the blondes cheek, "bacon and no spicy, I think I can do that."

Smiling, Quinn nodded silently to the brunette and squeezed her sides gently. "All right. I'll see you when you get back then," she murmured softly, kissing her cheek in return. "I'm going to see what I can work on with the pictures. I have to edit them before work tomorrow." Letting Rachel go, she pressed a kiss to her shoulder again and stepped back so the brunette could move away.

Rachel picked up her purse, double checking that her wallet was inside. "Alright, if I'm gone for more than an hour, I will have gotten myself lost and you might have to call the authorities," she teased with a laugh as she opened the door, stepping out of the apartment. She followed the directions Quinn had told her and was incredibly proud of herself when she actually found the restaurant. It seemed as though very one in New Haven decided on Chinese that night, the line practically out the door. She has some thought to texting Quinn to let her know she'd be late, but thought better of it, knowing the blonde had work to do.

Quinn sighed to herself as the brunette left, leaving her alone to do her work for a while. The blonde was quiet as she started her work on her laptop, editing the pictures as she saw fit for the company. Most of the shots were quite artistic, so she could do whatever she wanted with them, but others were tricky. Sighing when she heard a knock on her door, she pursed her lips glancing to the time. "Rachel, I thought you left with..." Quinn stopped as she opened the door, seeing the secretary Georgia standing there in a trench coat. "Georgia? What are you doing here?" She asked being the woman pushed through the door to stand inside. "_I simply thought I would surprise you._" The girl stated softly before opening her coat to drop it to the ground, revealing a very much naked woman beneath it. "What the fuck?" Quinn stated as she was grabbed and kissed hard by the other blonde.

Rachel finally moved through to the front of the line after about ten minutes of waiting. She placed her order, a mixed vegetables and rice and some Sichuan Bacon, minus the spicy sauce. Rachel pulled her wallet out of her purse and paid for their entrees. She walked over to the waiting area, taking a seat as she played a few games on her phone. When their order was ready, she grabbed a few packets of chopsticks and sauce, tossing them in the bag. Walking down the sidewalk back towards Quinn's apartment. Finally reaching the floor, she knocked lightly on the door. "Quinn, I have bacon!" she called out.

Pushing Georgia off of her, she slapped her hard and snarled at her. "I have a girlfriend, you bitch," she stated firmly as she grabbed the door to her apartment and flung it open. "Get out!" She turned just as she yelled, looking at Rachel. her face drained of all color as she stared at her girlfriend. _No, please God no._ She thought as she kept her eyes on the brunette. "Rachel..." She whispered.

Rachel's eyes widened as the door flung open so violently, instinctively taking a step back. It only took Rachel a moment to see the very naked woman standing behind Quinn. "I...," she gulped audibly, looking from Quinn to the other woman before snapping out of her daze and narrowing her eyes at the woman before directing her glance to the blonde "please tell me you have a very good explanation for why there is a nude woman standing in your apartment," she said in voice so calm that it even surprised herself.

At Rachel's voice, everything changed about Quinn. Not only was she angry right now, she was embarrassed this was even happening to her. The blonde's face changed immediately to the hardened face she always wore for school. "Yeah, actually, I do," she said calmly with a voice she knew would make people shake with fear. "That's Georgia. The secretary who constantly wanted to get into my pants. She took it too far tonight and showed up on in a coat. She's just about to leave though with a notice that she can pack up her stuff and get out of the office by close tomorrow." Turning back to Georgia, Quinn leveled her with a glare as she stared at the girl until she dipped down to grab her coat and quickly move past both girls. "Don't expect a job in this state for the rest of your life." Quinn looked back at Rachel, her mask still on before she slammed the door shut behind the blonde girl who left.

Rachel nodded slowly, knowing that her voice would probably betray her if she spoke. She flashed on the memory of Quinn telling her about the secretary who kept making crude comments. The slam of the door snapped her out of her thoughts and her attention turned back to the blonde. "Quinn..." she whispered before trailing off, setting the bag of floor on the floor next to her.

The blonde gritted her teeth together, flexing her hands a few times as she stood there unsure of what to do really. Hearing her name being called, her head snapped to Rachel as she eyed her with a hard face, her eyes iced over in a rage. She swallowed before turning to head back to her bedroom and shutting the door behind her. Quinn pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie, feeling vulnerable without them on now and sat down at her computer. She fiddled with a picture for a few minutes before letting out a grunt and sliding her laptop to the side. Leaning forward, she covered her face in her hands.

The cold look in Quinn's eyes transported Rachel right back to sophomore year and she stood there stunned until Quinn turned and slammed the door to the bedroom. Tight lipped, Rachel grabbed the food from the floor, slipping it inside the fridge before sitting down on the floor in front of it. She crosses her legs in front of her, biting back the tears that were pulling at her eyes. She never expected to see that look directed at her again, not after she and Quinn had become friends. Even less she had never expected to see another woman naked upon Quinn. She really didnt know what to think at this point, however. Though she tried to hold the tears back as long as possible, she couldn't hold them off forever and she felt a few tears fall down her cheeks.

Quinn cried silently, holding her face as she felt completely vulnerable with what happened. Biting her lip, she wiped at her tears and growled to herself mostly. How could she have turned so cold on Rachel? Stopping, she realized Rachel might have still been there. The thought alone made Quinn bolt from the bed as she flung the door open to her room and walk quickly into the front area. She glanced around before hearing Rachel in the kitchen. It didn't take long for her to go to the girl who was sitting in front of the fridge crying. "Rachel..." She whispered softly, sinking to the floor in front of her. Quinn lifted her hands to wipe at her tears and cup her face. "Baby?"

Rachel didn't even notice the blonde enter the room until she felt a hand against her cheek, wiping at the tears that were falling down her cheeks. She shook her head slowly, trying to find her voice again, "I just don't understand what happened Quinn," she said, another sob wracking her body. "Why did you just go back to the old Quinn?"

Quinn didn't really have an answer for her actions. She only knew to resort to it when she felt threatened. Georgia had come in, trying to cause a problem and succeeded, though not in the way she had wanted. The blonde sunk a little more and pulled Rachel into her lap. "I'm sorry Rachel," she whispered softly. "I'm so sorry. I was scared. I reacted on what she brought out of me. I love you. I resorted to the one thing I understood. I never meant to turn it on you."

Rachel allowed Quinn to pull her into her lap, curling up against the blonde. Part of her was incredibly aggravated that she couldn't even be completely angry with the blonde. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, pressing her face into her shoulder. "I love you too, Quinn. But that scared the hell out of me. How fast you just shut down on me," she shook her head slowly, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry baby," Quinn murmured softly, running her hands up and down Rachel's back slowly. "I just... She threatened me. She threatened what I have and I got so angry that someone I thought I could trust in the beginning turned on me. This is why I told you I hate the people I'm around. Either they're all stuck up or they do stuff to get to you. She also saw me almost naked, my most vulnerable. I thought maybe you thought something happened between me and her when nothing but a kiss happened. She forced herself on me and I reacted. I hit her after I pushed her off."

Rachel nodded slowly. Quinn's reasoning was perfectly justified but that didn't change how much the reaction worried her. "It went through my head at first. But then my rational brain kicked in and I realized that if you were going to think about cheating that you're smarter than to get in a quickie while I went to pick up dinner," she mumbled against the blondes shoulder. "You hit her?" she questioned, her fingers brushing along the blondes arm lightly.

"I slapped her," Quinn mumbled softly. "I would never cheat on you. I'm with you and no one else." Shifting slightly, she held her close and kissed her shoulder gently. Hugging her tightly, Quinn buried her face in her neck. "I told you I still had issues with even working with people. I let in a couple of people, but that's it. You're everything I really even need."

Rachel looked up at Quinn, sniffling lightly "I'm sorry I'm such a mess," she mumbled. "I'm a crier. Once I start it's hard for me to stop," she leaned her head against her girlfriends shoulder, letting out a sigh. "If I ever see that woman's face, I'm going to kick her ass," she said with a faltering laugh. Rachel's eyes fell shut as she relaxed a little more in Quinn's touch, "please don't ever shut down on me like that."

"It's okay baby," she whispered. "I know you are. You just express your feelings far better than I do." Hugging Rachel closer, she smiled to the girl and nodded. "I will do my best not to. It's just my best resource sometimes and I go to it because it's easier." Kissing the top of her head, she rubbed her back slowly. "Let's eat that food you brought home and relax on the couch. I finished my work already and if I missed something, I'll tell them that I had an emotional night and that I can finish it tomorrow." Standing up, she helped the brunette up before opening the fridge to grab the food. "Would you like to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie?"

Rachel nodded slightly as she stood up with the blonde "I would love that," she said, grabbing two plates from the cabinet. She helped Quinn put their food on the plates before heating it up in the microwave. Her arms slipped around Quinn as she waited for the food to heat up "you can pick the movie. I'm just going to end up staring at you all night anyway," she said with a smile, pulling their food from the microwave, handing Quinn her plate.

"As long as you don't mind watching The Phantom of The Opera again," she murmured softly, holding Rachel until the food was heated up. Smiling, she took her hand and went to the couch to curl up as she set up the movie. Quinn settled back with Rachel, starting to eat slowly while watching the movie. "Do you like the food from the place? I really only remembered they had vegetarian and vegan because someone ordered it in front of me in line. I was actually kind of happy when I found out. I knew there'd be a place for you to eat." She shrugged and grinned to the brunette.

Rachel followed Quinn to the couch sitting next to the blonde. She was glad that her nerves seemed to be calming slightly and she began eating her food. Smiling up at Quinn, she nodded "it has really nice flavor. You recommended a great place. And it means a lot that you remembered they had vegan options. I'm not used to people keeping my dietary choices in mind." Taking a few more bites of her food she looked over at the blonde "yours isn't too spicy is it? I told them not to add too much spice," she said, immediately concerned that she was inadvertently setting Quinn on fire.

Shaking her head, Quinn smiled and took several more bites. "Why wouldn't I remember something that you repeated constantly?" She asked referring to Finn who never remembered the girl never ate meat. To her, that was rude and inconsiderate to the other person you were with. She shook her head again at Rachel's question of the food. "No, it's perfect Rach. They did a good job holding the spice." Leaning over, she kissed the brunette's cheek gently. "I love you," she whispered softly.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at Quinn "Finn fed me meat. And gave my a slaughter pig for Christmas. How he missed that I was Jewish and and vegan is completely beyond me," she said with disbelief, taking another bite of her food. "So it means a lot to me that you know the basics," she added. Leaning over and pressing a kiss to Quinn's cheek, she smiled "I'm glad you're enjoying your meal." She finished up her food and sat her plate on the coffee table, "I love you too Quinn, so much."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Finn buying her a slaughter pig for Christmas. "That boy was so dense," she stated with a scoff before she finished up her own food. Sighing, she placed her plate on the table before hooking her arm around the brunette to pull her into a cuddle position on the couch. "I try and remember things as much as possible. I do have a question though... What date are we going with for our anniversary? I want to make sure to remember it." She stated softly as she ran a hand up her side slowly.

Rachel took a moment, thinking about Quinn's question as she adjusted herself in the blonde's embrace. She slipped her arms around her girlfriend, tapping her back lightly "you asked me to be your girlfriend officially on July 31st, so we can use that date unless you'd like to say the first kiss is when it all began," she asked, her fingers sliding along Quinn's side.

"We can go with July 31st," Quinn replied, running her hands up the back of Rachel's shirt. Smiling, she scratched at her skin gently. She pressed a kiss to the top of the brunette's head gently and grinned. "I'm not afraid anymore... Of sex, I mean. When the time comes, I'll be ready for it with you. I just... Want to wait until you're completely ready because it's a big step for you. Well, it's a big step for both of us. I just think it's more to you than me."

Rachel's eyes fell shut as Quinn's hands moved along her back. She smiled as the blonde spoke, her hands resting on her hips. "I'm glad you aren't scared anymore, Quinn. And you're right, it means a lot to me. I've always had that old fashioned opinion that the first time should be romantic love making. But a lot of people think its crazy to even think like that," she said with a shrug, opening her eyes again to look at Quinn.

"It will be romantic. I'll make sure of it," she murmured softly. "But what happened on your couch last weekend that happened because a progression that went further than expected. Of course, neither was expecting it, but that doesn't discount it either way as unromantic. It meant the world to me and I will remember it for the rest of my life. You let me into something so private. It'll be the same with sex, but so different in other ways. I want to just worship your body every time I see you."

Rachel felt a blush rise to her cheeks at the memory of the weekend before. It had been so amazing to just be with the blonde on such an intimate level that her conscious mind hadn't really processed the manner in which things progressed. "It was romantic though, at least I thought so," she said, scooting closer to the blonde, "you were the first person that saw me on that level and, more importantly, you let me in in a way that was so incredibly special that it will always be a memory I cherish. Just not a memory I'll tell at Christmas parties," she added, her lips placing light kisses along the blondes neck, "you're what makes things special, Quinn."

Quinn laughed lightly at Rachel's comment of not telling the story at Christmas parties. "It was romantic," she murmured, sliding her hands up under Rachel's shirt to touch her skin even more. "You're the first person who has ever really made me the most aroused out of anyone including Santana. That girl was so jealous of you. I know she and I are friends, but in the beginning she had wanted me when I had my heart set on someone else."

"The same goes for you, Quinn. I don't even know how you do it but the simplest little touch from you can turn me on more than any other sort of effort from anyone," Rachel nuzzled her face against the blondes neck as she brushed her foot lightly against Quinn's calf. "I don't blame her at all for wanting you Quinn, you're quite a catch," she murmured against the pale skin. "What's the deal with you and Santana, if you don't mind me asking."

Humming, she smiled and tangled her legs with Rachel's as her arousal started showing up. At her question of Santana, Quinn furrowed her brows a little before looking at her. "We're friends," she replied softly. "She did try to get with me before though. I think we made out twice, but that was it. We never had sex. I wouldn't let her see me naked. She always wanted to see what I was packing though." Quinn giggled at the thought. "She complained that I had seen her naked in the locker room, but she never saw me. I just told her I'll get naked when I plan on having sex, though that never happened. When I complained about being frustrated, she never brought up sex with her. She always just brought me her porn and gave it to me to watch. She told me it'd help. I never really saw the point until I ate you out last weekend."

"I really should thank her for giving you porn sometime. It was very very beneficial," she winked up at the blonde, her hands running along Quinn's lower back. Rachel smiled before she lifted her head, giving Quinn's hips a light squeeze "I love that Santana is such a good friend. It changes my perspective on her a bit. She seems genuinely kind," the brunette stated, her lips leaving lingering kisses along the underside of the blondes jaw.

Grinning, Quinn shook her head slightly. "She embarrassed me sometimes," she replied, sliding her hands to Rachel's stomach. The blonde inched her hands up the girl's body slowly, stroking her skin until she slipped her hands under her bra to cup her breasts. "I'll have to thank her sometime too." She murmured, brushing her thumbs against her nipples slowly. "Right now though, I have a gorgeous brunette currently on top of me on the couch and I'd love it if I could get a make out session with her."

It never failed to amaze Rachel how even the slightest touch from Quinn could set her body completely on fire. She arched slightly into Quinn's touch, smiling against her neck before pulling back slightly and leaning her forehead against Quinn's. "I am pretty sure that we can arrange that," Rachel whispered as she closed the distance between them, capturing Quinn's lips in a slow, heated kiss. She brought her hands up to cup her girlfriends face, her thumb brushing against Quinn's cheekbone.

Quinn grinned widely, her hands still cupping the girl's breasts. She sighed into the kiss, squeezing them gently. Kissing her, she nipped at her bottom lip and pushed up a little to deepen the kiss between them. She moaned into her mouth, opening her own as she slipped her tongue out to lick at her bottom lip. "Fuck... Baby," she whispered, sliding her hands to her back to hold onto her.

Rachel's rested her knees on either side of Quinn to support her weight while her hands made their way down Quinn's body. She let out a soft moan against the blondes lips, her tongue slipping from behind her lips to brush against Quinn's bottom lip. She slipped her hands under the hem of Quinn's shirt, fingers brushing along her stomach before moving up her sides, scratching lightly against the pale skin.

Opening her mouth to the brunette, Quinn let her in and simply basked in being given attention. Of course, her arousal was at attention now, her hips bucking up into Rachel. She groaned and arched up into her, kissing her heatedly. "Rachel..." She whispered against her lips. "Touch me. Please." She moaned into her mouth, begging just to be touched.

Rachel rolled her hips down against Quinn's, a moan slipping past her lips at the feeling of Quinn's arousal against her. Her lips connected with Quinn's once more as her hands moved up Quinn's side slowly. "Where do you want me to touch you, Quinn," she asked, a smirk playing on her lips as her fingers scratched down the blondes stomach.

Quinn groaned, arching into her touch. She wasn't sure where she wanted to be touched, her whole body hummed with need. The blonde panted against her lips as she stared at her with hooded eyes. "I don't... Know," she whispered, her hands searching for a place to latch onto Rachel. "Where do you want to touch me?"

Rachel took a moment to catch her breath, her forehead leaning against Quinn's. "God….everywhere…"she breathed out, her hands sliding up further under the shirt, slipping her hands under her bra to cup Quinn's breasts. "I just want you, Quinn," she whispered, pressing her lips to her girlfriends again, her fingers brushing against her nipples as she rolled her hips against Quinn's once more.

"Then touch me," she whispered in reply before her breasts were cupped. Quinn groaned into her mouth, bucking her hips up into her girlfriend. Grabbing the girl's ass, she pulled her down harder and let out a strangled moan as their hips rocked together. She pressed her forehead to Rachel's cheek, closing her eyes tightly. "I might... Oh god. I'm close."

Rachel rocked her hips with Quinn, her breathing growing more rapid. Nodding slightly, she bit down on her lip, "I'm right there with you…"she breathed out, giving the blonde's breasts a slow squeeze. The brunette could feel her muscles tensing and she slid one hand out from under Quinn's shirt to grip onto her shoulder. "Fuck….Quinn," she moaned, leaning her head against Quinn's as her eyes fell shut and her jaw dropped slightly as she rolled her hips harder against Quinn. Her body tensed and her grip on Quinn tightened, a loud moan erupting from her lips as she fell over the edge, reaching her orgasm.

Arching her back a little more, Quinn gripped her hips until she came herself. Her body tensed, falling over the edge with her orgasm with Rachel. She moaned, wrapping her arms around the brunette. "Baby," she sighed softly, running her hands up and down het back. Quinn kissed her cheek, cupping the back of her neck to kiss her fully. When she pulled back, she groaned and cupped her cheek gently. She laughed lightly, looking down. "I'm still hard," she murmured, letting out a breath as she looked to Rachel.

Rachel pressed her lips to the blonde's, her hand sliding up to cup her neck as they shared a slow kiss. She pulled back and took a deep breath, looking down between their bodies with a quiet giggle as she looked at the blondes very evident bulge, "yes, you are." She ran her fingers slowly through her short hair, placing a light kiss to her cheek "is there anything I can do?" she asked curiously.

Quinn blushed at Rachel's question, swallowing a little. She glanced down before looking back up at the brunette. "I... Uhm, I'm not going to ask for something you're uncomfortable with. So that's completely your choice," she replied softly, reaching in between them to slide her hand in her pants to grasp herself. Quinn sucked in a breath at the sensation. Stroking her member, she furrowed her brows slightly. "I'm not entirely used to doing this."

Rachel slid back a little to allow Quinn's hand room. She glanced down between them, biting down on her lip with a grin as Quinn furrowed her brow. "Have you ever…um…assisted yourself in this way before?" she asked curiously. From the way Quinn was acting, she was pretty sure the answer would be a no, but the blonde had never explicitly said whether or not she had. She ran her hands along the side of Quinn's thighs, leaning forward to press her lips against Quinn's jaw.

The blonde shook her head to Rachel, pulling at herself slightly. "No," she whispered, sliding her hand up and down the shaft. "This is the first." Quinn pushed her sweats down along with her boxer briefs to free herself a little more. She took in a deep breath as she pumped herself a few more times. Furrowing her eyebrows, she quickened her pace slowly and let out a low moan. "Jesus Christ," she murmured, continuing her pace as she let Rachel watch her.

Rachel's eyes followed Quinn's movements as she rid herself of her sweats and boxer briefs. She brushed her fingers lightly along Quinn's inner thigh as she leaned back a little. "So last Friday on the couch was the first time you'd ever had an orgasm?" she asked, eyes briefly glancing up to the blondes face before back down to her hand that was pumping her member. "Can…can I?" she asked softy.

"My first orgasm was when you and I were on the couch grinding into each other. Last Friday was the first time I had ever been touched," she replied before glancing to Rachel. Pulling back her hand to let the brunette take over, she nodded. "Of course," she whispered.

Reaching forward, Rachel stroked Quinn's member slowly before wrapping her fingers around the shaft. She scooted a little closer as she started to move her hand up and down, pumping the blonde slowly. Her free hand rested on her thigh as she began moving her other hand faster to match the pace that Quinn had set. She brushed her thumb lightly over the tip of her member before continuing her motions.

Letting out a moan, Quinn slumped backwards and lifted her head to watch Rachel stroking her. "Rachel..." She whispered, lifting her hips instinctively to push against the girl's hand. The blonde panted, arching her back as she gripped the couch. "Baby, I'm close. I'm so close." She murmured.

Rachel tightened her grip ever so slightly, glancing from where her hand was pumping Quinn's member to the blondes face. She bit down on her bottom lip as Quinn arched her back. The brunettes pace increased as she worked to bring then blonde to another orgasm. "Fuck Quinn, you look so sexy right now," she murmured a she watched the blonde.

Quinn took in several gasps of air as she rolled her hips up. The blonde's body tensed suddenly, throwing her head back as she felt that ripple of heat rush through her. Letting out a gasping moan, she came hard. She released her come, lifting her head to watch it flow out of her member. Quinn moaned our Rachel's name, letting her head drop back as she took in several deep breaths.

Rachel kept her steady pace as the blonde came, watching Quinn's muscles tense under the sensations. She slowed her hand to a stop as the blonde came down from the intense orgasm. She moved her hand away from Quinn's now-softening member and moved to lay on her side next to the blonde. "You look so gorgeous," she whispered, placing a light kiss on the girls shoulder to give her time to catch her breath.

Quinn sighed softly before leaning up to pull up her sweats. She cleared her throat, glancing to Rachel with a blush tinting her cheeks. The blonde shifted to curl up with the brunette. "I love you," she whispered before squirming slightly. "I have to take a shower." Glancing to Rachel, she paused for a minute. "Do you... Want to join me?" She asked, running her hand through Rachel's hair slowly.

Rachel smiled at the blonde, slipping her arms around her waist. "I love you too, Quinn," she said with a smile, pressing a light kiss to her lips. She closed her eyes for a moment, relaxing as she curled up with her girlfriend. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Quinn with a slight nod "I'd love to join you," she said, sitting up on the couch, pulling the blonde to a sitting position.

Sitting up with Rachel, Quinn kissed her shoulder gently. "Come on," she murmured softly. She took Rachel's hand and headed for the shower. Stripping of her clothes, she tossed her boxers in the trash knowing they were ruined with what happened. She stepped into the shower and started it up, waiting on the brunette. Wrapping her arms around the girl, she kissed her shoulder and hugged her close to her body.

Rachel followed the blonde into the bathroom, slipping her shirt and folding it a bit, setting it neatly on the floor. She slipped out of her skirt as well as her underwear, setting both articles of clothing in the same pile. She stepped forward and into the shower, straight into the blondes embrace. The warm water fell around them and the brunette slipped her arms around Quinn's neck. "I am so happy with you," she whispered, leaning her forehead against the girls shoulder.

"I'm happy with you too baby," she whispered softly, flattening her hands on Rachel's lower back. Kissing the top of her head, she held her close in the shower. "I love you." Quinn ran her hands up her hand to cup her neck gently, stroking her skin with her thumbs. Humming, she pressed another kiss to her head and stroked her back.

Rachel's hands slid slowly down Quinn's back, leaving a small kiss on the crook of the blondes neck before leaning back lightly in her arms to look at the blonde. "I love you too," she said with a smile, her eyes following small water drops that were falling down the pale shoulders. "Lets get you cleaned up baby," she murmured, moving her hands along Quinn's sides, "I'll get distracted if we stay in here too long."

"I don't mind you getting distracted," Quinn replied with a grin. Hugging Rachel close, she giggled slightly and let her touch her body. She hummed softly, grabbing the soap.

Rachel giggled softly, shaking her head "Of course you don't mind me getting distracted. Your head makes frequent visits to the gutter," she said, giving Quinn's hips a light squeeze before sliding them down over the blonde's ass, giving it a light squeeze as well. "I've wanted to do that for quite some time," she said as she pulled back slightly when Quinn reached for the soap.

Washing herself, Quinn turned Rachel around to wash her back for her. "And you say my mind is in the gutter a lot," she murmured softly. The blonde kissed her shoulder gently and cupped her ass gently. "You're so perfect," she whispered against her skin. Letting her go, she slid her hand to the front of her girlfriend, stroking her stomach. "Do you trust me?" She asked softly, sliding her hand in between her legs to cup her sex.

Rachel giggled as Quinn turned her around to wash her back "You have a very lovely ass, Quinn. It's practically common knowledge," she said closing her eyes as she relaxed against the blonde's gentle touch. "I'm far from perfect," she whispered, her eyes falling shut while leaning back in Quinn's embrace. "Of course I trust you, Quinn," she breathed out, leaning her head back to rest against Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn smiled against the side of her neck. The blonde was quiet, sliding her fingers through Rachel's folds before brushing her thumb against her clit. Kissing her shoulder, she slid a finger inside of the girl and pulsed it slowly. Quinn bit her lip as she felt her girlfriend. "You are perfect in my eyes," she stated.

The brunette reached back behind her, gripping onto Quinn's hip for support as her knees felt suddenly less capable of completely supporting her weight. Humming lightly as the blonde's thumb brushed against her clit, Rachel felt her hips instinctively move towards Quinn's touch. A gasping moan slipped from her lips when she felt one of Quinn's fingers enter her, her back arching ever so slightly.

"You have to guide me through this one," she whispered, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Quinn stroked the inside of her walls slowly, rubbing her clit with her thumb. She wasn't sure what Rachel wanted right now, hoping anything she was doing was working to please the brunette. "Tell me what you want baby."

For someone needing guidance, Quinn was going a magnificent job. Focusing her energy on figuring out what her body wanted, she closed her eyes. "Just…just like that…"she said in a breathy moan, now thankful for her grip on Quinn's hip; she was almost sure her knees would've given out with Quinn's venture into uncharted territory. "More," she whispered, turning her head slightly to brush her lips against Quinn's neck.

Adding another finger at her request, Quinn pushed her fingers inside of her a little more. She breathed in the girl as she kept her pace with her fingers. The blonde was quiet, focusing on Rachel's reactions to anything she did. Wrapping her other arm around her torso, she held Rachel close to her and kissed her shoulder along with her neck. She bit down lightly on her neck, tugging at the skin gently.

"Oh Quinn," she moaned out as another finger joined the first. The hand that wasn't holding onto Quinn came to a rest on the arm that was helping support her, her fingers scratching lightly down the forearm. "Baby…" the brunette gasped as she felt the girl bite down on her neck. Tilting her head to give the blonde more access, she struggled to find her words once more, distracted by the building pleasure. "I am…right there…" she said as another moan slipped from her lips, her voice trailing off, "so close."

Quinn pushed her fingers harder into the brunette, sucking on her neck. She moaned into her skin, licking at it slowly. "Come baby." She murmured softly, pumping her fingers harder into the girl, trying to pull the orgasm out of her. "I love you," she whispered.

Rocking her hips lightly in rhythm with Quinn's hand, she could feel her muscles tensing. She tightened her grip on the blondes arm, letting out a low moan. Quinn's words, paired with the increased pace were all that Rachel needed to reach her climax. Her entire body went rigid as she came, a loud moan slipping from her lips. Waves of pleasure crashed over her and she could feel her legs shaking as she came down from the high.

Quietly, Quinn moved her hand slowly with Rachel as she came hard. Kissing her shoulder affectionately, she pulled her fingers out and simply stroked her stomach for moment. "So beautiful," she whispered softly, wrapping both arms around her. Quinn buried her face in the girl's neck and kissed her skin.

Rachel took a moment to catch her breath, leaning into Quinn's arms. Opening her eyes, she turned around in the blondes embrace. "I love you," she whispered, her lips brushing against the girls shoulder. She took a deep breath, her fingers running along Quinn's back. Rachel smiled as she leaned back a little, looking up into the blondes eyes.

"I love you too," she murmured softly, dipping her head to kiss her. Pulling back, she grinned and went back to cleaning herself in the shower. When she finished, she stepped out to dry off and headed to grab some clothes. Quinn sighed slightly, running a hand through her hair. "I vote for cuddling on the couch or bed."

Finishing cleaning and rinsing off in the shower, Rachel cut the water off after Quinn stepped out. Grabbing another towel, the brunette stepped out of the shower, drying herself off. "I second that," she said slipping the towel around her, "can we cuddle in bed? I want blankets too," she said with a smile. "I knew we'd get distracted," she mumbled, nudging the blondes hip lightly.

Quinn grinned slightly to Rachel and nodded. "Cuddles in bed under the covers sounds pretty perfect to me," she stated softly as she pulled on a pair of boxer briefs before slipping into the bed. She sighed a little, stretching her body to get comfortable. "You don't mind if I'm naked, right?" She asked glancing to herself, even if she was wearing boxer briefs. Quinn wasn't really entirely comfortable with sleeping completely nude next to Rachel at all.

Rachel hung up the towels, walking over to her suitcase to pull out a pair of panties, slipping them on. She walked over to the bed, a smile playing on her lips. "That's fine Quinn, I was planning on just wearing this and stealing your sweats if I got cold," she said, climbing under the covers, relaxing back into the pillows. "It feels so good to lay down," she mumbled, turning on her side and resting her hand on Quinn's stomach.

Smiling a little to the brunette, the blonde nodded and simply scooted closer to Rachel. "I'm warm too," she murmured softly, slipping an arm around the girl to pull her close and stroke her side gently. "We've been on our feet most of the day. It's nice to relax especially after the events of today." Sighing, she pressed her lips to Rachel's shoulders and curled up with the girl. "I'm sorry it happened. I wish I had seen the red flags even sooner before she came in and bombarded us."

Rachel curled up in Quinn's arms, "You're right, you're very warm, I love it." She let her eyes fall shut, her hands tapping light rhythms along the blonde's back. She flattened her hands against her back, hugging the girl in a close embrace. "You don't need to apologize for her actions. After I realized who she was, I was ready to give her a piece of my mind. But you did a very good job of leveling her with those eyes of yours," she said, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's neck. "It's always amazed me how you can do that. How you can just give someone a look and suddenly you have the upper hand. It's absolutely fascinating as a bystander."

"It's a look that's perfected over the years, trust me," Quinn replied, laying herself half on the brunette and half off. "I don't like using it that much just because I know turning it on the wrong person can easily hurt them." Sliding her hand down to Rachel's thigh, she tugged her closer and kissed her temple gently. "Next week, when I come to New York, we should do a restaurant. Have a nice dinner with each other," she murmured softly. "I want to spend time with you outside of the apartment as well. What do you think about going to Maggiano's? I know they have one in New York. I'll pay the night. Wine and dine you. I think's it's perfect."

Rachel rested her head against Quinn, her fingers travelling up and down the blonde's spine, her mind momentarily flashing to the blonde rolling down the hallway of McKinley in a wheelchair with the biggest smile on her face. The blonde's kiss pulled her out of her thoughts and back into the moment. "That sounds absolutely wonderful Quinn. I've heard wonderful things from people around campus about Maggiano's. It sounds like the perfect evening," she said quietly, pressing a light kiss to the blonde's shoulder. "Is this more of that wooing you spoke of? Because I like the wooing," she giggled, smiling against the pale skin.

"Yes, definitely the wooing," Quinn murmured softly, shifting with the brunette until the blonde was cradled in between her legs. Looking down at her, she smiled to Rachel and held herself up by her forearms as she laid there. She bit her lip, glancing in between them as a flash of them having sex went through her mind. "I want our first time together to be built up, not some kind of flurry of emotion." She shrugged a little and settled down to press her face in her neck.

Rachel smiled up at the blonde, reaching out to cup her cheek gently. She was astonished with how lucky she was. Not only was she dating the prettiest girl in the entire world, who she just so happened to consider her best friend, but her girlfriend was actually going completely out of her way to make their first time something special and memorable. Just the fact that Quinn had thought about making plans to make it special caused Rachel's heart to flutter. "That's exactly what it should be. You and I could've gotten carried away and let it happen already if we had wanted to, but it wouldn't have that same…significance," she said with a light shrug. Rachel closed her eyes as Quinn's face pressed against her neck and she ran her fingers slowly through the blonde hair, "I want to remember it for the rest of my life."

"And you will... We will remember it because we took out time," Quinn replied against her neck in almost a mumble. The blonde breathed in her girlfriend, nuzzling her neck. "I just want outlet first time to mean something to both of us." She was quiet then, thinking over what to do. "Dinner and a walk somewhere. Maybe Broadway?" She asked softly, lifting her head to look down at the brunette. "I don't mind where we go really."

Rachel absentmindedly played with strands of blonde hair, smiling as the blonde spoke about potential plans. A grin spread across her lips at the mention of broadway, "I would love that. Then we could walk over to this spot that I think you would absolutely love from a photography standpoint. It's pretty close to my apartment. Its this small little garden area in the middle of these giant skyscrapers. It's so perfectly out of place." Rachel placed a light kiss to the blondes shoulder, her fingers traveling down her back "I love this…just holding you," she whispered.

"I'd love to see that garden," Quinn murmured softly as she smiled to the brunette. "I bet it looks like a peaceful spot amongst the chaos." The blonde simply basked in the moment, her body molded to Rachel's as she lay there in between her legs. "I love this too. Just simply being wrapped in you." Quinn smiled against her neck, closing her eyes as she just simply relaxed with Rachel.

Rachel's hands slid down Quinns back, tracing over every groove in hopes to somehow memorize how it felt to be wrapped up in her arms. She took in a slow breath, breathing in her girlfriend before sighing happily, a smile on her lips. "How about we stay like this forever? And pretend that there's not a world outside of this apartment right now," she whispered.

"I can do that," Quinn whispered, sliding her hands up her sides slowly. "I really can't wait to actually make love to you. You have no idea." Kissing her shoulder, she hooked her hands under her thighs to wrap them around her waist. "Be buried inside of you. Holding you as we're connected so closely."

Rachel assisted Quinn in wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist, her eyes opening as she looked down at their bodies intertwined with one another. "I am so ready for use to make love. To just be that close and to be connected in such an intimate way," she said softly, pressing light kisses to the blonde's neck.

The blonde moaned lightly, turning her head to kiss Rachel softly. "You're making me consider doing it now," she whispered against her lips. "I want you so badly." Moaning again, she rolled her hips to let the brunette feel her erection. She leaned down to kiss the girl languidly, just content with kissing her.

Rachel smiled as she pressed her lips to Quinn's, moving one hand to the blonde's shoulder. She felt a light shiver course through her body at Quinn's words, bringing one hand up to cup the blonde's neck. She gasped softly at the feeling of Quinn's erection pressed against her, "I want to…right now, believe me. But it will be so worth the wait," she whispered against the blonde's lips as she leaned up to meet Quinn's lips for another slow kiss.

Quinn groaned lightly, but didn't push. They had agreed to do it when they were both ready. She smiled into the kiss, stroking her sides slowly. "I love you," she murmured, settling down to hold her close. Humming, she buried her face in her neck.

Rachel ran her fingers slowly through the blonde hair, pressing a light kiss to the top of her head, "I love you too, Quinn. And next weekend, when you come to New York, we'll be able to act on that love." She smiled, leaning her forehead against the top of the blonde's head.


	9. Dinner, Candlelight, and Love

Planning, constant planning. Quinn kept planning everything for Friday night all the way down to the faux candle light fixtures in the house. Only issue, she had to pack everything to bring it with her. She sighed a few times, researching anything and everything about sex for the first time. She even went to the lengths of getting a sex book. The blonde figured she could bring it with her. Packing the condoms and spermicide to be safe, she headed out to meet Rachel in New York. When she arrived at the station, she headed straight to Rachel's place and set everything up, but hid everything to make sure she couldn't see anything. Quinn got ready for the night and waited for Rachel.

Ever since Rachel had returned to New York from her visit to New Haven, she had been anxious for Friday. She knew that, if everything went according to plan, this weekend would be her and Quinn's first time. Thursday evening, the brunette cleaned her apartment as best as she could, already picking out her outfit for the following evenings dinner. Her Friday class seemed to pass slower than usual and she found it hard to focus knowing that Quinn was probably already at her apartment. She hurried down the sidewalk to her apartment, ready to see her girlfriend after the five days apart. Unlocking the door, Rachel smiled as she saw blonde hair on the couch "I could get used to coming home like this," she said as she crossed the apartment and placed a kiss atop Quinn's head.

Looking up when Rachel came in, Quinn smiled warmly. "Hi baby," she murmured, kissing her in return. "Go get ready. We have a reservation in two hours." She winked to the girl and rested back on the couch. "I'll be here," she stated softly. Quinn squeezed her hand affectionately.

Rachel sat her bag down on the floor, walking around the couch to sit next to Quinn. "How was the train ride?" She asked, slipping her arms around the blondes waist. The brunette leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder, giving the girl a light squeeze. "I need to get ready in a minute. But I need my Quinn time," she said with a giggle.

Quinn smiled to Rachel, sliding her arm around the girl. "You have me the entire time tonight," she murmured feeling the nerves creep in. Swallowing, she ran her hand up and down Rachel's side slowly. She kissed her cheek before her lips. "Go get ready. Please, I don't want to be late and there's things I want to do with you before the restaurant." She urged softly, squeezing her thigh.

Rachel pressed a light kiss to Quinn's cheek before slipping from her grasp, "it shouldn't take me too long," she said, blowing Quinn a kiss as she walked into the bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she walked into the bathroom to touch up her makeup. She tried her best to hurry through her getting ready process, fixing her hair into light waves. Walking back into the bedroom, Rachel grabbed the dress she had picked out for the occasion, changing out of her school outfit and into the black dress. Slipping on her flats, she glanced over her outfit in the mirror before stepping back into the living room, "I'm all ready," she said, flashing Quinn a smile.

Watching Rachel leave, Quinn took a deep breath to calm her nerves before they got the best of her. She knew tonight would go off without an issue, but there was always that slight shred of possible doubt flowing through her. Something could easily happen to ruin everything, like say Georgia. Quinn puffed out her cheeks slightly and blew out the air. When Rachel came back, the blonde smiled warmly and stood to greet her. "You look absolutely gorgeous," she murmured softly, slipping her arms around the girl to kiss her lightly on the lips. Grabbing a sheet of paper, she handed the list to the brunette. "So a walk through Central Park to Maggiano's and from there I wanted to take you to another place in the park before coming back here," she murmured, hoping Rachel would like her making a list for the night.

Rachel slipped her arms around the blonde, pressing a light kiss to her lips. "That sounds absolutely wonderful, Quinn," she said with a smile. She gave Quinn's hips a light squeeze, kissing her cheek lightly "you really put a lot of thought into tonight, didn't you?" she asked, grinning up at the blonde. It amazed her how much effort Quinn had put into this evening. Even down to making a list. And Rachel loved lists and plans. She slid down and took the blondes hand, lacing their fingers together "don't be nervous," she reminded the blonde, knowing that they were both over thinking every small detail.

"How can I not be nervous?" She asked, squeezing Rachel's hand lightly. Taking a deep breath, she nodded to the brunette. "I just want everything to be perfect. For you especially." Leaning down, she kissed her cheek affectionately and led Rachel out, making sure to lock up after. Quinn still felt like she may vomit at any time, her stomach constantly rolling. She swallowed again and headed off in the direction of Central Park. "Rachel... Do you remember when we first met? Outside of McKinley, waiting for the doors to open for the first school day. Well, we didn't met per say, but we saw each other. You were by the fountain by yourself and I was standing alone by the bushes. I remember looking over at you, seeing you in the cutest dress I'd ever seen. I just watched you as you made sure you had everything in your backpack. I giggled actually," she stated softly, glancing to the brunette as she led her towards a fountain. Moving behind the brunette, she wrapped her arms around her waist and looked around. "Do you see anyone doing what we did that day?"

Rachel shook her head slightly as the blonde spoke of Finn, "this is the most romantic date I've ever been on and it just started," she said, bringing Quinn's hand to her lips, placing a light kiss on the back of her hand before allowing their hands to fall to her side. She gave Quinn a curious glance as she lead them away from the walkway and under the bridge. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks when the blonde spoke about their past being under the bridge. Turning to face the blonde, Rachel smiled, leaning up to press her lips to Quinn's, slipping her arms around her neck. "We've made amazing memories so far. There's no where else in the world I'd rather be than here with you right now."

Quinn smiled to Rachel, squeezing her hips affectionately before pulling back and taking her hand once again. "Maggiano's is close to here," she murmured, intertwining their fingers as she walked with the brunette. After a quiet, yet romantic walk to the restaurant, Quinn got their table and helped Rachel into her seat before taking her own across from her. "I know it's Italian and it's not exact vegetarian or vegan friendly, but they do have some items on the menu that are vegetarian. I remembered you liked Eggplant Parmesan." She stated softly, ordering them both water since neither were the legal age of drinking just yet.

Rachel enjoyed the relaxed walk to the restaurant. She loved that they didn't feel the need to fill every moment with some sort of conversation; she was perfectly content simply basking in the presence of her girlfriend. Walking in the restaurant, the brunette followed Quinn to the table, offering up a shy smile and a soft thank you as the blonde helped her into her seat before joining her across the table. "You remembered," she said with a smile, almost surprised, "Eggplant Parmesan is my absolute favorite food. You're amazing." She reached across the table, holding her hand out for the blonde's, "This is amazing."

Nodding, the blonde took Rachel's hand with a smile. "Of course I remembered," she replied softly. "I wouldn't forget something that pertains specifically to you. I know there are a lot of things you can't eat. It's why I go through a lot of research before choosing a restaurant. I had suggested this a week before, but I wasn't sure if it would be right. When I checked, I was certain you could eat here." She shrugged to the brunette and kissed the back of her hand affectionately. "I'm not inconsiderate or stupid about a person's need."

Rachel gave the blonde's hand a gentle squeeze as she smiled at Quinn from across the table. "You're the most considerate person I know when it comes to people you care about. I just want you to know that your thoughtfulness is very appreciated. You're a rare kind of person, Quinn Fabray." She took a sip of her water with her free hand, stroking the back of her hand with her thumb. "You have the biggest heart out of anyone I know."

Quinn smiled warmly to Rachel, brushing her lips across the back of her hand again. "I'm considerate to you," she murmured, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "It simply depends on the people from then on." Glancing to the waiter when he returned to take their order, Quinn stuck with ordering soup for the evening since her stomach was still doing twists. When he left, the blonde looked back to Rachel and smiled widely. "I have a big heart for you and you alone."

Rachel smiled politely to the waiter, ordering her eggplant parmesan. She smiled back to Quinn, her smile growing at her words. "That's really all that matters," she said with a playful wink. She relaxed back in her chair, enjoying the time she was able to spend with the blonde. "My dads called me this evening. I told them that we were going on a romantic date tonight. They're incredibly excited that you and I are doing well with being separated during the week."

"I think they're more excited over the fact that I'm willing to compromise more than Finn was ever willing to do," Quinn replied softly. "Plus, I told them that I planned on being in your life as long as you'd have me. I think Leroy almost melted in his chair at that. Your fathers just want what's best for you and they see me a stable point. I'm not sure if I'd put me as the stable point just because I have so many issues of my own, but we work them out together." Smiling, she nodded to her and waited for their food which was brought quite faster than she expected. By the time dinner was finished though, Quinn was ready to get out of the busy restaurant to escape the loud mouth individuals around them. The blonde paid the check and headed out with Rachel.

Rachel was incredibly thankful that they were going to take a cab back to the apartment. She had completely enjoyed their romantic dinner but was ready to be able to be with Quinn without people pushing past them on the busy New York streets. The cab ride to the apartment increased her nerves completely. She was thankful for the blonde's naturally calming presence. As they walked up to the apartment door, she slipped her arms around the blonde, pouting lightly "I suppose I can keep my eyes closed for a bit," she said as she closed her eyes, leaning back lightly against the door for support.

She could hear Quinn bustling about the apartment and she covered her eyes with her hand in order to reinforce her ability to keep her eyes closed. She almost jumped in surprise when she felt the blonde's hand take her own, smiling when she heard she was allowed to open her eyes finally. She let her hand drop from her face, opening her eyes slowly as she took in the room. Rachel smiled as she looked around the room before turning towards Quinn, a giant grin plastered across her face "Quinn," she breathed out, slipping her arms around the blonde's waist, "it's beautiful. You…I just have no words. It is perfect."

Smiling to the tiny diva, Quinn cupped her cheeks and brushed her thumbs against her cheek bones. "I was hoping it would be," she whispered softly, leaning in to kiss her lips lightly. The blonde deepened the kiss, sliding her hands down to her neck. Pressing herself close to Rachel, she sighed in the kiss and parted her lips to let her tongue slide across the brunette's bottom lip. "I love you," she whispered against her lips. Quinn took tentative steps backwards, pulling Rachel with her slowly. Pulling back, she knelt down on the ground and helped the brunette down.

The blonde rid herself of her shoes, throwing them to the side before helping Rachel with hers. Settling down on top of the brunette, she slid her hands up her thighs slowly as she dipped down to kiss her lips. Slowly deepening the kiss between them, she whined softly as her tongue slid against Rachel's. Quinn kept her pace slow, giving Rachel a chance to direct anything she wanted. Dragging her nails down her thighs to her knees, she slid her hands back up her thighs again. She was nervous, everything about this was new. The blonde only knew what to do from simple things she had seen in movies, but other than that, she was flying blind with Rachel.

The moment their lips touched Rachel felt a jolt of electricity course through her. Unlike any other kiss they'd shared thus far, this one was with knowing anticipation that tonight would be the night. Her lips moved slowly with Quinn's, arms wrapping around her waist to pull the girl closer to her. A smile graced her lips as the blonde pulled away from their languid kiss, "I love you too," she whispered, following Quinn's slow steps over towards the red sheet. She lowered herself onto the ground, a wave of nerves flooding over her as they took their first step in ridding themselves of clothes, shoes now cast to the side.

She lowered her body slowly, moving parallel to the blonde. Rachel could feel her brain speeding up, trying to plan out her every move come time to progress past what the pair had already partaken in. Her thoughts, however, were put to a stop when she felt a pair of lips press to hers once more. Slipping her tongue past her lips, she met Quinn's tongue with her own. The brunette's hands slid down Quinn's sides slowly, using what little grip she had to pull her girlfriend closer. Giving the blonde's hips a reassuring squeeze, she grazed her teeth against her bottom lip.

Quinn moaned into Rachel, her body aching for the very thing she craved for a week. Butterflies had taken up residence the moment she had stepped through that door, but not the sharp pain in between her legs, overpowering any other feeling she was currently having. Instead of showing any sign of discomfort, she focused on Rachel, knowing her pain would be fixed pretty soon with their clothes being rid. Bunching up the bottom of the brunette's dress, she pushed it up to her hips as she kissed her languidly. Quinn pulled back briefly to help Rachel rid her of her dress and tossed it to the side.

The blonde slid off her own dress, sliding back down to lay on top of Rachel to kiss her lips lightly. Kissing the side of her mouth, she trailed her kisses down to her neck and grazed her teeth against her skin before biting into the side of her neck to leave a mark on the girl. Quinn rolled her hips down into the brunette, trying to create a friction for the girl. She kissed down her torso, licking in between her breasts. Reaching behind the brunette, she pulled off her bra and tossed it to the side to joint heir shoes and dresses. Quinn nuzzled the side of her breast gently, licking at her skin.

Rachel was almost convinced that the blonde would be able to hear her heart racing in the quiet apartment. Her nerves were attempting to get the best of her. She pushed her nerves aside, however, in favor of focusing on living in the moment. The brunette was sure she'd never been more thankful to be rid of a dress, knowing that they were one step closer to their destination. She lifted herself slightly, assisting Quinn in removing it from her body.

She looked up at the blonde as she removed her own dress, eyes trailing over her figure as it was being revealed in front of her. She could feel the wind practically being knocked out of her lungs at how completely beautiful the girl in front of her was. When Quinn leaned back over her body, she captured lips with her own, longing for any sort of connection with the girl. Rachel tilted her head gradually as the blonde left a trail of kisses along her neck. It never failed to drive Rachel completely crazy. A soft moan escaped her lips when the blonde bit down on her neck, knowing that she'd be graced with yet another mark from her girlfriend. Rolling her hips up to meet Quinn's, she scratched lightly down the smooth skin along her sides, travelling further south to give the blonde's ass a squeeze. "Quinn," she breathed out as the girl's attention moved down to her chest, bra now joining the pile of clothes. Rachel's hands moved back up to the blonde's back, unhooking her bra and sliding it off her her shoulders to join her own in the growing pile.

Hearing her name fall from Rachel's lips only spurred her on, making her glide down her body and ghost her lips along her abdomen. Quinn scratched her nails down her sides to the edge of her underwear, hooking her fingers in the top hem of them. She pulled them down slowly, kissing right above her clit and then her inner thigh. Silently tossing the underwear to the side, she slid her hands up Rachel's thighs again and kissed the inside of her thigh. The blonde brushed her lips all the way up to her lower lips. licking them teasingly before sliding up Rachel's body once more.

As she held herself up by her left forearm, she slid her fingers through the girl's folds. Quinn knew she had to stretch Rachel as much as she could, reading enough about the first time for a girl. Gliding a finger inside of the brunette, Quinn moaned softly. "So wet," she murmured, pulsing her finger slowly before adding another. She spread her fingers inside of Rachel, stretching her a couple of times. The blonde kissed Rachel slowly, making sure to calm her down as she slipped her fingers out of her.

Rachel's head fell back as Quinn's lips continued to move downward, lifting her hips slightly to aid the blonde in getting her underwear off. A slight gasp fell from her lips when she felt Quinn's lips making slow work along her thighs. The brunette let out a soft moan as Quinn's tongue moved through her folds, the noise turning into a whimper as Quinn pulled away. Rachel looked up at the blonde, she reached forward and brushed her thumb against her cheek before her hand trailed down the girls neck and shoulders.

Her hips began to instinctively cant upward as the blondes finger slid inside of her. Rachel's hands moved further downward, thumbs brushing against her nipples. "You always make me so wet," she whispered, her eyes falling shut, jaw dropping slightly, as Quinn added another finger. She could feel the blonde's fingers stretching her slowly and as she reopened her eyes, the blonde leaned in for another kiss. Sliding her hands slowly down the blonde's side, she found the hem of Quinn's underwear, hooking her fingers underneath the hem. As her tongue slipped out to brush against the girls bottom lip, she pushed the underwear down as far as she could reach, allowing the blonde's erection to spring free from its confines. Rachel slid her hand back up slowly, fingers gliding along the shaft of Quinn's hard member.

Quinn groaned against Rachel's lips, feeling her push down her underwear. She pulled back from the brunette and took off her underwear, throwing them to the side. Returning back to Rachel, she kissed her neck and collarbone. She lifted her head then to look down at the brunette. Smiling, she reached over to grab the little box of condoms. She pulled one little package out and opened it to roll it on her member.

The blonde settled back on top of the brunette and smiled again, kissing her lightly. "I read this might hurt for you, so if something hurts, we'll stop," she whispered against her lips. Lifting her hips, she held her member slightly to press it against the girl's folds. "Just talk to me." She slid herself in slowly, pausing only once until she was completely inside of her girlfriend. Quinn closed her eyes at the sensation, her body relaxing into Rachel.

Rachel lifted her head slightly to watch as Quinn grabbed the box of condoms, opening one, and rolling it on herself. She could feel the butterflies come back in full force as she smiled up at the blonde. The brunette nodded slightly as her lips pressed another light kiss to the girl's. "Just…go slow," she whispered, running her hands up the girl's arms.

Rachel gripped the blonde's shoulder as Quinn slid herself slowly inside of her. It was a completely new sensation, so drastically different from the feeling of Quinn's fingers inside of her. Reminding herself to relax, she took a slow breath, getting used to the feeling of Quinn's member as the blonde guided herself completely inside of the brunette. Her eyes fell shut and, as the mild pain subsided, she gave the blonde a small nod grip loosening on her girlfriend's shoulders, "I'm good," she whispered, her eyes reopening to look at the girl above her.

Taking a deep breath, Quinn nodded back to Rachel and rested herself on her forearms. The blonde rolled her hips forward, pushing herself a little more inside of the brunette before she pulled out to the head of her member. Glancing down, she pushed back in again and let out a low moan. She released all of her air from her lungs, feeling in complete ecstasy. "Rachel," she whispered looking back to her girlfriend as she continued the same movement with her hips. "Oh god."

Quinn held herself up by her hands then, glancing from in between their bodies to Rachel as she moved. "You're so beautiful," she murmured, dipping down to kiss her briefly. "Do I need to change something up?" She asked softly looking at the brunette. "Are you okay?"

A moan slipped past Rachel's lips at the first movement of Quinn's hips. Biting down on her lip, she looked up at the blonde, watching her eyes travel downwards to where their bodies were connected. Rachel wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist, longing to somehow get closer to her. Her eyes connected with Quinn's and a small smile graced her lips, "It's perfect," she whispered, a moan slipping in between the words as she began rolling her hips up to meet Quinn's. "I'll tell you if I'm not okay."

The brunette's hands rested flattened on Quinn's back, fingers digging in slightly at the overwhelming pleasure brought on by the blonde's every move. "Fuck…Quinn," she breathed out, eyes falling shut, "You feel so amazing."

Quinn groaned, pressing her face into her girlfriend's neck. "Baby," she whispered against her skin. "I'm so close." The blonde bit down on Rachel's neck again, moaning out. She bucked her hips faster against Rachel's hips as she grabbed at the floor beneath them, trying to latch onto something so she could go harder into the girl. Quinn moaned louder, letting her body move against Rachel in a continuous motion as she felt her orgasm building even further. She panted heavier now, her body ready to release any moment. "Please baby be close. I want to come with you," she groaned into her neck.

Rachel could feel the pleasure building in the pit of her stomach and she knew it wouldn't take much more to send her flying over the edge. "I'm…fuck…I'm almost there," she breathed out, her back arching as Quinn's thrusts increased speed. Her breathing was rapid and her jaw dropped as she felt her muscles tensing. "Baby," she whispered against Quinn's temple, "come with me." After a few more thrusts, Rachel felt the familiar rush of ecstasy, her muscles quivering as she came, the blonde's name falling from her lips in a loud moan. She dug her fingers into her girlfriend's shoulders, trying to keep a hold on something as waves of pleasure cascaded over her.

At Rachel's request, Quinn arched her back towards the brunette and tensed her body. The blonde moaned out the brunette's name as she came with her, feeling her muscles flutter and contract around her member. Slowly the movements of her hips, she rocked slowly into Rachel until she slumped down on the girl. "Oh my god," she whispered, sliding her hands down Rachel's sides before she pulled herself out and slid off her condom to throw it away. Tying the top, she threw it in the trash by the couch and slid back to the brunette, pulling her into her. "Hi," she mumbled softly, kissing her cheek.

The brunette slowly came down from the intense climax, her hips slowing with Quinn's. She let out a slow breath as she opened her eyes, a grin playing on her lips as the blonde rejoined her in a close embrace after discarding the condom. "Hi," she breathed out, smiling up at the girl. Leaning forward, she captured Quinn's lips in a loving kiss, her muscles finally relaxing with the girls touch.

Quinn giggled into Rachel, returning her kiss slowly. She hummed against her lips. "One of the best experiences of my life," she whispered softly. "I love you." Settling back on top of Rachel, she stroked her sides gently. "I think that's my new favorite thing with you."

"That was absolutely amazing, Quinn," she whispered, brushing her fingers through the short blonde hair, "I love you so much." Rachel leaned up, kissing the blonde's forehead lightly. "I'm very sure that's my new favorite thing," she said with a quiet giggle. "It surpassed any fantasy of how my first time would be, without a doubt."

"I'm glad," she whispered, wrapping her arms around the brunette as she kissed her cheek then her neck. Sucking at the spit she bit Rachel several times on the neck, Quinn massaged her hips gently before pulling back. "You know, I actually bought a sex book and studied it. I figured I would learn what I could so I could make this enjoyable between us. But... They did include several other positions to try. Are you interested in doing them a little later?" She asked raising her eyebrows to the girl.

She leaned her head slightly to the side, biting down on her bottom lip as the blonde bit at her neck. Rachel raised an eyebrow slightly, looking up at Quinn with a smile on her face. "I am very interested in that," she said, pressing a light kiss to her lips. "We have all weekend to try anything we'd like."

Grinning, Quinn kissed the brunette softly. "Okay," she murmured. "Are you feeling up for another round or just cuddles?" Raising her eyebrows, she held herself up on her forearms and smiled to Rachel. "I don't mind if you don't feel up to it baby. It is your first time."

The brunette smiled up at Quinn, shaking her head lightly "I can go for at least one more round," she said, leaning up on her elbows. "I want to see what it's like without being insanely nervous right before," Rachel said with a quiet giggle. Leaning back on one arm, she trailed her other hand along the blondes arm that held her up above the brunette. "So this book…what else did it suggest?"

Laughing lightly, she nodded to Rachel. "Okay," she whispered, kissing her softly. "Um... Several different positions. One way called the cowboy with you riding me or there is another called doggy, but I'm not sure I entirely want that one. They did suggest a position for the couch too. It's really up to what you feel comfortable doing though. I didn't buy more condoms, only three which was stupid, but I can run to buy another package."

Rachel smiled up at Quinn, "well that couch is looking pretty comfortable right now," she said, glancing over at the sofa across the room. "We have made some lovely memories on that couch as well," she added, sitting up a little more. "We can go buy some more condoms tomorrow after I take you out for lunch?" she asked, slipping her arms around the blondes neck, "unless you think we'll be needing more tonight, in which case we can make that trip tonight."

"We can do the couch," she stated glancing to the couch before looking back to Rachel. "And I don't know how much our sex drive is going to kick in. Let's do the couch for right now and we can easily go to the store if you feel like doing even more tonight." Getting up from the brunette, she helped her up and went to the couch. "This is actually your direction this time. You control everything with this position." Quinn grabbed a condom to roll it on herself again before helping Rachel to straddle her. "I love you," she murmured softly.

Rachel took Quinn's hands, standing up from her spot on the sheet to walk over to the couch with the blonde. "Well, I do like to be in control of almost everything. So this should be right up my alley," she replied with a light smirk. Straddling the blondes legs, she smiled, leaning her forehead against Quinn's, "I love you so much. I couldn't imagine sharing this with anyone else." Reaching down, Rachel guided Quinn's member through her folds, slowly lowering herself down onto the blonde, her hands resting on either side of the girls head on the back of the couch. After a moment, the brunette took in a breath before she began moving her hips at a slow pace.

The blonde smiled to Rachel, knowing full well the brunette liked control. Sighing as she was guided into her girlfriend, she held her hips. "Rachel," she whispered reverently. "Is it possible just to stay inside of you the rest of our lives?" She asked, sliding her hands up her back before scratching down her skin. When Rachel moved on top of her, the blonde moaned even more and leaned her head back on the couch. "Baby," she murmured. "Fuck. I might. Actually. Want. To. Go. To. The. Store. For. Those condoms after this." She spoke after each time Rachel went down on her member, her body feeling jolts of electricity with each movement. "Maybe we could try different things tonight. I'd like to try and fuck you at least once."

"I would be all for spending the rest of our lives like this," she whispered softly, leaning her forehead against the blondes. Rachel nodded slightly as she gradually picked up the pace, eyes falling shut momentarily before glancing down to where their bodies were connected, moaning at the sight. "You definitely need to go to the store after this," she said as another moan passed her lips. Moving her hands from the couch, she brought them down along Quinn's chest, allowing her hands to explore as she continued to ride the blonde. She shifted her glance to her girlfriend, rolling her hips down onto the girl, "I want you to fuck me, Quinn," she said softly, scratching down the blondes sides.

Quinn nodded to Rachel, looking down at their connection. Moaning with the brunette, she slid her hands up to her chest and cupped her breasts gently, brushing her thumbs against her nipples. "Oh trust me, I definitely will," she replied in between moans. "Right now, I really want you to fuck me instead." Groaning, she leaned forward to take one of Rachel's breasts in her mouth and flicked her tongue against her nipple. She smiled against her chest. "Fuck Rach," she whispered. "I'm glad we waited, but why. I was so scared of something so intimate. God, I love you." Looking up at Rachel, she smiled slightly and pulled her neck down to kiss her languidly.

Rachel arched into Quinn's touch, putting more force behind her downward thrusts. "Oh my god, Quinn…"she moaned out, tangling her fingers in the blonde hair feeling the need to put her hands somewhere. The brunette smiled, placing a kiss to the top of the girls head "It was so worth the wait, but now I have no idea why I was so nervous," she whispered, cupping Quinn's face reverently as she met her lips for a slow kiss. Rachel parted her lips slowly, slipping her tongue out to brush lightly against the blondes bottom lip, her hips picking up the pace.

Wrapping her arms tightly around Rachel's waist, she let the brunette move on top of her easily. She laughed slightly, moaning into her girlfriend. "We know about it now," she murmured before returning her kiss. Opening her mouth, she let Rachel's tongue slip into her mouth and slid her own against her muscle. She sucked at her tongue gently, moaning at the pace Rachel was now sitting. Stopping Rachel a moment, she shifted to lie back on the couch, giving Rachel more access to ride her. "Ride me baby," she begged softly, gripping her thighs gently.

Rachel adjusted her body to Quinn's knew position, finding this definitely gave her more room to move. There was absolutely no way she could deny Quinn her request, loving the control that came with being on top. Guiding herself back onto the blondes member, she let out a soft gasp, the new angle allowing Quinn to slide further inside than simply straddling her lap. Rachel started moving her hips once more, thrusting herself down onto the blonde's member, gradually building back up to the pace she had set before.

Scratching at her thighs, Quinn arched her back up as Rachel rode her. She loved and in control diva, taking what she wanted. The blonde gripped at the couch tightly and lifted her hips up slightly to push up into the brunette. "Rachel, I'm close," she whispered, gripping her hips and watching the brunette's breasts bounce as she continued the pace. "Fuck baby." Moaning out a little more, she arched her back even more and came hard underneath the girl. "Shit." She whispered. "Fuck, I was trying to come with you."


	10. Two Amazing Years

It had been a little over two years since Rachel's big move to New York. Now, she considered the busy city home. Rachel had gotten a few supporting roles here and there in some broadway plays throughout the past two at NYADA and the brunette and some of the local broadway review sites were sure her big break was just around the corner. She had just landed an audition for a revival of Spring Awakening, one of her all time favorite musicals. Ever since Quinn had graduated and made the move to New York, life had been considerably better. She didn't have to worry about something preventing her from seeing the blonde on their weekend visits and even could talk her into running lines with her in prep for her audition.

There were only a few weeks left until junior year was scheduled to begin and Rachel was still struggling with figuring out what to do. She and Quinn had stayed up plenty of nights discussing the future, Quinn's break in the modeling business, and the possibility of the Berrymen coming to visit for a weekend. Rachel had never been more thankful to leave a vocal lesson to return home to her girlfriend. She unlocked the door to their apartment and stepped inside, setting her purse on the table by the door. "Babe!" she called out as she kicked her shoes off, "I think I'm officially cured from that cold. I hit the high G again!"

After graduating college, Quinn happily moved to New York, moving in with Rachel. From then on, as they say, it was history. She got a huge opportunity to model for a perfume line only springboarding from that to become a hit name on the billboards. Money was definitely not an issue anymore for her, supporting Rachel as she went to college. She still kept to her word, telling her she'd support her if she went for Broadway. Thankfully, Santana had popped back up as another model and reconnected with Quinn. She was happy to have a friend in the business who could help her hide her member, doing checks for her.

Hearing Rachel's voice, she popped her head out of their bedroom and giggled lightly to the brunette. "I thought we had deduced it was a result of you loosing your voice from screaming my name," she replied, walking out stark naked to greet her girlfriend and kissing her. "Hi baby. Dinner is on the stove now. I went with Eggplant parmesan for both of us." Smiling, she kissed her name and ran back to pull on some clothes.

Rachel giggled quietly, blatantly allowing her eyes to travel down the blondes naked body, a smirk playing on her lips. "Well screaming your name was the cause, but it's so much easier to tell my instructor that I got a cold over the weekend rather than had an incredible sex marathon," she said with a grin. Leaning up to place a kiss on the blondes lips, "Hi gorgeous. Thank you for cooking tonight. Hopefully things will mellow out for a while after the audition." She smiled at the blonde as she headed back into the bedroom "If you keep greeting me like that, I'll probably lose my voice a lot more often," she called out, moving over to the stove to check out the food before pouring herself a glass of water.

Smiling, Quinn shook her head slightly to the brunette. "Don't worry about it baby. I know you've been really busy. I was just happy I could cook tonight since I've been busy myself," she replied softly as she walked back into the kitchen. "Careful there, I might take you up on that. We could have sex somewhere else we haven't before. Counter top? Table?" The blonde wrapped her arms around Rachel from behind and kissed the side of her neck gently. "Or we could go back to the couch, let you have your way with me?" Quinn grinned against her skin before pulling back to now adjust herself in her boxer briefs and dish out the plates for both of them.

The blonde set the plates on the table when she heard her phone going off. Furrowing her brows, she glanced to Rachel before moving to grab it. Quinn noticed it was Santana, answering it for her friend. "Hey, it's ten at night. Everything okay?" She asked before she heard frantic movement in the Latina's house and being told to turn on TMZ. Quinn furrowed her brows again, turning on the TV to watch the latest episode of the gossip show. Seeing her name come across the screen, she watched it intently as her father's picture came on the screen. When the screen switched to him in an interview, Quinn's heart sank suddenly. "_Well, yes. My daughter has been consider different all her life. She was born with a penis that fully functions, I might add._" The blonde stood still as she watched them talk about how she tucks herself to be in the modeling shots, her own father explaining it. Quinn just stood there.

Rachel giggled softly, leaning back into the blondes arms. "I do like having my way with you," she said, tilting her head to kiss her chin. She grabbed another glass, pouring Quinn a glass of water as well. "Tell her that you're mine and she can't steal you tonight!" she called out, carrying the glasses to the table.

Following the blonde over to the tv, she eyed the screen curiously when she was Quinn's name appear. She was so incredibly proud of how accomplished her girlfriend had become over the past few years. The repulsive face of Russell Fabray appeared on the television. She thought she would've been lucky enough to be able to forget him, but he had the uncanny ability to ruin things.

Her stomach dropped as she heard Russell tell the world Quinn's most personal information. Her mind blocked out everything else he said, her attention switching immediately to the blonde stood shocked in the middle of the room. Hesitantly, Rachel stepped forward, resting her hand gently on the small of her back. "Quinn..." she breathed out, feeling her own tears stinging her eyes.

Everything in Quinn constricted, especially her heart. Her career was ruined, her secret now open to millions in the United States and soon the entire world. She took in several deep breaths to try and calm herself, but the tears came just the same. A sob escaped her lips as she felt Rachel's hand on her back. Quickly pulling away from Rachel like she'd be burned, she shook her head and let the tears start to flow much freer as she backed away. Slowly getting on her knees, Quinn leaned forward, letting out a scream as she clutched at her stomach.

How could her own father have said anything about her to the world? How could he have outed everything about her? She was so wrapped up in what happened, she failed to notice them talking about her relationship with Rachel. Then they questioned how Rachel could be with Quinn, finding the arrangement weird. Rocking slowly on the floor, she cried even more.

Rachel pulled her hand back as her own tears started falling from her eyes. The blonde had always dealt with her emotions very differently than Rachel did and she knew it was best to give the girl a moment. She covered her mouth with her hand, sobs wracking her body as the blonde let out a scream.

Looking up at the screen, she watched as her own name and picture flashed on the screen, followed by a picture of the couple together. Her sheer surprise turned into complete rage as they began questioning their relationship. Rachel couldn't believe that a father could do that to his own child. She heard her phone ring from the kitchen, knowing it would be her fathers. They never missed a TMZ. She ignored it, however, sinking down onto the floor a few feet from the blonde.

Quinn took in several deep breaths, her body shaking from the shock of everything. She knew her and Rachel differed with dealing with their emotions, but usually she always tried to keep her emotions in check. Tonight everything was let out, her hands scraping at the floor until she looked around. Seeing Rachel, her body lunged forward for the brunette as she wrapped her arms around her waist and clinging to the girl as a lifeline. Quinn had stopped screaming, her face buried in Rachel's neck. She took in several deep breaths as she slid in close to her girlfriend and begged to simply be held.

Rachel scooted closer to the blonde when she saw her reaching for her. Slipping her arms around Quinn, she rubbed her back lovingly, grabbing the remote with one hand to mute the television. Anything to keep Russell's voice from echoing through their apartment. She pressed a kiss to the top of the blondes hair, holding her tightly. Rocking the pair gently, she pulled the blonde closer, pressing her lips above her ear. "I love you, Quinn…no matter what happens, I am not going anywhere," she whispered, closing her eyes tightly.

Quinn slumped into Rachel, her body tired from everything that just happened. How was she going to deal with this now? Her career was gone. No one would want to hire her now. She knew exactly what was coming next. They'd target her and Rachel, never leaving either of them alone. "I don't know what to do," she whispered brokenly. "Your fathers are coming in several days and I have just been outed to the world."

Rachel pressed a light kiss to the top of Quinn's head, rubbing her hand up and down her back slowly, "We can tell my dads that now's not a good time," she whispered against the blondes forehead. She leaned back against the foot of the couch, pulling her girlfriend closer as she curled up around her.

"And you know that's not going to happen," she whispered. "They'll come just to be a comforting parent. We can't tell them not to come. We simply need to explain what might happen from here on out. Our lives are going to be strung out so everyone can see. There'll be no privacy for a long time."

"That'll be something we'll have to get used to then…together. And soon some other news is going to pop up and they'll forget all about us and our sex and home lives," she said softly, wiping the tears from Quinn's cheek with her thumb. "My dads are sure to understand."

"I'm the freak, remember? They won't forget that," she replied as she pulled back. "I won't be able to get a job. My modeling career has gone down the fucking drain because of him and I won't be able to work a job without questions. Everyone knows who I am."

She slipped her arms back around the blonde, pulling her to her "Quinn, you're not a freak. They're going to talk because of that ass of a man. And I really wish you'd let me go through my plan to murder him," she said with a mumble. Brushing the blondes hair back, she pressed a kiss to her forehead "let's go lay down?" she asked tentatively.

"You'd go to jail if you went through that plan," she murmured into her neck. "I don't want you going to jail. I'll deal with him somehow." Quinn nodded to Rachel's request, standing so she could go with her to the bed room. The blonde just wanted to escape the front room and hide away. Settling into Rachel on the bed, she let herself be held.

Rachel followed the blonde into their bedroom, turning the tv off on her way. She slipped under the covers, wrapping her arms protectively around Quinn. "I love you so much, Quinn," she whispered, reaching over and turning off the lamp by the bed, letting the pair settle down into the dark room. She closed her eyes, leaning her head against the blondes.

Quinn held onto Rachel tightly, closing her eyes. She couldn't rest though. Her body was still working on what happened, her emotions completely all over the place. Why did it happen to her? Why was her father dead set against her? Taking a deep breath of Rachel's unique smell, she felt the onslaught of tears again as she broke down with the brunette holding her.


	11. Fix Me

Two days had passed since Quinn's outing, resulting in the blonde barely leaving the apartment for fear of being bombarded by the press who decided to camp outside the building. The blonde had asked Rachel to avoid them at all cost, hoping they would leave her alone, but it always seemed like they chased the poor girl into a cab. Phoning Rachel's parents, she apologized for not picking them up from the airport, but promised to pay the cab to get to the place. Now she was sitting around fretting about what Rachel's fathers thought about her. On top of that, she had planned on asking for their permission to ask for Rachel's hand in marriage. Quinn feared she might not get that chance now because of everything that was going on in their lives. In addition to everything, Quinn had closed off from Rachel, not talking about anything and hiding away in the guest bedroom. She had gotten several calls from Santana, but she'd never return them. Santana even went to the lengths on getting a hold of Rachel just to talk to the girl about Quinn.

Rachel hadn't been surprised that Quinn had nearly completely shut down from the outside world. What had surprised her, though, was that the blonde had shut her out as well. After countless hours attempting to get Quinn to talk or cuddle or anything of the sort, the brunette had decided to wait a bit and let the blonde have her time to deal with all of the emotions she was experiencing. She had cut her vocal lessons in half, opting to only two sessions a week to try and avoid leaving the house more than absolutely necessary. Anytime she'd walk out the door, the press that waited outside their apartment threw slews of questions her way, questioning everything from the legitimacy of their relationship to entirely way too personal details about their sex life. To top it all off, Rachel's fathers were due in town and, while she wanted to convince them to wait to visit, she knew there would be no way the stubborn men would even consider it. Quinn was as much family as Rachel was at this point and her fathers would not miss a trip to console the couple.

Rachel pushed past a few of the reporters as she walked inside the apartment building, doing her best not to purposely trip the more persistent ones. She used the climb up the stairs to breathe, trying to regain her calm composure before stepping into the apartment. It had been an entire day since Quinn had come out of the guest room other than to use the restroom, and she was determined to at least get the blonde to eat lunch with her before her fathers arrived in a few hours. The brunette unlocked the door, carrying her chinese takeout inside. She glanced around the apartment, finding no sign of the blonde anywhere, setting their food on the counter to double check they had put extra bacon on Quinn's. The brunette walked across the apartment and to the guest room door, knocking softly "Hey baby, I decided to head home early today so we could have lunch together. I made sure they put more bacon than vegetables on yours," she waited a moment before adding, "can I come in?"

Hearing Rachel come in, Quinn simply stayed quiet in the guest room since she was cleaning it up for Rachel's fathers. She glanced to the door when the brunette knocked on it and swallowed a little before opening the door to the girl. The blonde gave her a small smile, her eyes looking to the floor after they connected with Rachel's. She was entirely ashamed of everything, trying to hide from anyone. Even now, she was fully clothed instead of being comfortable in the house with her girlfriend. She was scared. Even more scared than she was in high school.

Letting Rachel into the room, she was quiet for a moment before looking at the food. "Thank you," she murmured softly, reaching over to take what Rachel had ordered for her. "You really didn't have to." Turning away from Rachel, she took a seat on the bed and stared at the food for a moment before forcing herself to eat since Rachel had bought it for her. She wasn't even sure what she should be doing right now. Quinn was scared to have Rachel so close to the point she could hurt her more than anyone else in the world. The blonde knew she wanted to be with her, but did Rachel still want to be with her?

Rachel's eyes met Quinn's and she offered her up a light smile before it shifted into a frown as the blonde looked down to the floor once again. She stepped into the room slowly, almost hesitantly, as she looked around. It was clear that Quinn had been cleaning and she smiled a little, knowing that the blonde was at least preparing for the impending arrival of her fathers. Handing Quinn her food, she shook her head slightly, "I know I didn't have to. But I wanted to spend some time with you before my fathers get here and demand all of our attention," she said with a playful smile, hoping to lighten the blonde's mood.

She let out a slow breath as Quinn turned away, walking over with her own food to sit on the chair across from the bed, starting to eat slowly. After a few bites, she sat back in her chair, looking up at Quinn through her eye lashes. She eyed the blonde slowly, noticing that, for the first time since they had moved together, Quinn was completely clothed down to the shoes on her feet. Setting her food down on the small table next to the chair, the brunette stood up and sat down next to Quinn. She turned slightly, tilting her body towards her girlfriend, "there's something I want to tell you," she said, clasping her hands in her lap.

Quinn glanced to Rachel sitting next to her on the bed and swallowed thickly at her proximity, feeling like she was in high school again. Hearing her girlfriend, she looked towards her mid chew of her food and stopped. She furrowed her brows to her and nodded for her to continue. "What is it you want to tell me?" She asked softly, shifting to put her food on the table by the bed. Usually when Rachel wanted to talk about something, she was quite serious about it, meaning anything her hands had to be removed.

Rachel smiled at the blonde, trying to calm the nerves that were building up inside of her. They had talked about her giving up NYADA in favor of risking a full time Broadway career, but talking was drastically different than acting. She situated herself briefly before lifting her head to meet Quinn's eyes, "I want to formally withdraw from NYADA and focus my time on auditioning and preparing for the real world. I think it's just a waste of time now. I'd rather spend my days here with you to practice for my audition, rather than spending all of my time on campus doing the exact same thing," she said in one breath, pausing to take in more oxygen, "I just wanted to let you know before I told my dads or made a move to actually withdraw."

Quinn held her breath for a moment before releasing it slowly. She knew is day would come. They had discussed it several times, but that was when Quinn had a set job. Now the blonde was being given any modeling jobs. The ones that she did have before we're all canceled and her agent had recently dropped her, making her currently unemployed. Any of the billboards she was on were taken down by the companies and replaced with someone else. She lost everything with her father's choice to out her. Quinn didn't have a job to look forward to nor was anyone take any photography from her to sell it. She was blacklisted.

"Rachel... We had discussed you leaving when I could support you," she whispered, fearing that her admittance of what has happened would disturb Rachel to the core. "But I can't anymore. I've lost all of my jobs. I've lost my agent and I've been blacklisted. No one will hire me." She paused, feeling the tears rise. "I can't... I can't support you like I had wanted. I can't help you get to Broadway." Quinn looked away from the brunette, taking in a shallow breath. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Rachel shook her head, taking the blonde's hand instinctively, "Quinn, I know," she whispered. She had seen the billboards change around town. She knew where all of Quinn's billboards were in the city, always looking forward to seeing them on her way to campus or to the store. They had all been changed the day after TMZ aired, much to the brunette's dismay. Scooting a little closer to her girlfriend to slip her arm around her waist, "I can give vocal lessons to kids or something," she said with a light shrug. "It's not a set deal and if you don't want me to make that move, I won't. That's why I came to you first."

Placing a soft kiss to Quinn's temple, she brought her finger to her chin, tilting her head lightly until the blonde was facing her, "Don't apologize, Quinn. This is not your fault and you and I both know it. If it were up to me, this entire world wouldn't even think twice about this," she whispered, brushing some of Quinn's hair back slowly, "you know I've never liked Russell, and I never will, but he somehow was able to aid in bringing the most amazing girl into the world. And that's really all I care about. Is that you're in my life and that you're happy. So even if those people camp out of our apartment for the rest of time, I just…I'm happy with you."

"I can't let you take the move," Quinn murmured softly as she looked at the brunette. "You dividing your time from auditioning for Broadway and working just to make the bill payments, isn't going to work. You'll be tired by the end of the day and burnt out completely to the point you'll give up. I can't let that happen." She shook her head slowly. "I'll do whatever I can to get a job, but I can't support you the way I want to. I'm not even sure what I can do."

Taking a deep breath, she swallowed and cupped Rachel's face gently. "I love you more than anything in the world Rachel, but I'm scared that me being with you is blocking you from anything," she whispered softly. "Do you really think your fathers accept me? I'm a freak. I'm not normal. Do you think your fathers accept me being with you at all?"

"Then I'll wait, Quinn," she said softly, brushing the pad of her thumb against the blondes jaw, "I'll wait until the dream role comes and we're more financially stable." She knew that one day she'd have to give up NYADA if she ended up getting cast in a role. Quinn had always been the more level headed of the two, stabilizing Rachel's impulsive tendencies.

The brunette tilted her head slightly, reveling in Quinn's touch. "Being with you will not keep me from anything Quinn, at least anything I even care to be a part of. There is absolutely no way you being in my life would ever hold me back. You keep me going, everyday," she whispered, resting her hands over the blonde's. She took in a slow breath, her heart breaking at Quinn's statements, "Quinn, baby. They love you so much. Of course they accept us being together. If they didn't, they would've made their opinions known over these past two years." She leaned forward slowly, pressing a kiss to Quinn's cheek, "And you are not a freak."

Leaning into Rachel, she pressed her forehead against the brunette's. "Baby," she murmured softly. She stroked her cheeks gently with her thumbs, watching Rachel's face. "I'm the man-hands. I'm RuPaul. I'm the girl with a penis. I'm the freak." Looking away, she dropped her hands from Rachel and shook her head. "I'm not the girl you should be loving. I'm not the person you should be with. You should be with someone who is normal. You should be with a girl who wears a strap on instead of having a dick."

Quinn shook her head slightly, turning so she could look away. The blonde ran a hand through her hair and slumped a little. "I don't know what to do," she whispered. "I want to be normal." Quinn crumpled slightly, covering her face from the brunette.

Rachel let her eyes fall shut briefly, taking in a slow breath, attempting to savor Quinn's touch even though it definitely wasn't under ideal circumstances. She rested her hand lightly on Quinn's back as the girl turned away. "I don't want anyone else Quinn. You're the girl I love and the person I want to be with. I told you two years ago that I didn't care what was between your legs, I cared about who you were. And that hasn't changed in the slightest," she whispered.

The brunette trailed her hand slowly along the blonde's spine, nodding slowly as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "Do you want the surgery?" she asked softly, recalling the conversation the couple had when Quinn had first told her about her penis. "I've never been particularly keen on the idea or anything…but if it's something that you feel like you need…just say the word."

Quinn, in all honesty, didn't want the surgery whatsoever. She wanted to be herself no matter what. Hanging her head, she shrugged slightly. "I don't know," she whispered, rubbing her hands against her thighs. She swallowed thickly, hearing the knock on the door of the apartment. Sighing, she pulled away from Rachel and took her hand. Quinn pulled the brunette up and leaned in to kiss her softly. The moment her lips connected with the brunette's, she cupped her face and deepened the kiss.

Moaning softly, she pushed into the brunette lightly until she heard the knock on the door again. She sighed for a moment, brushing her fingers against her throat gently. "I love you," she murmured softly, pulling away from the girl. "Let me grab the door." Moving to the door, she opened it for Rachel's fathers and smiled tentatively to them. "Hiram, Leroy... Good to see you." Stepping back, she let them in and glanced to Rachel.

Rachel looked down, sighing. Her fathers really couldn't have arrived at worse moment. It had been the first real discussion she had had with Quinn since everything had happened. She gladly took Quinn's hands, lifting herself up from the bed and closer to her girlfriend. Happily surprised when the blonde leaned in to kiss her, her arms slipped around the girl's waist, pulling their bodies closer as Quinn deepened the kiss. Even after two years together, Rachel still felt the electricity every time they kissed.

She couldn't help but let out a quiet moan when she felt Quinn pressing closer to her. Their kiss slowed and she pulled her lips back slowly, giving the blonde's hips a light squeeze, "I love you so much," she replied, frowning slightly at the loss of contact. Following the blonde out into the living room, she grinned widely at her fathers. It was all she could do but tackle them when they stepped into her apartment. Instead, she walked calmly to her father, wrapping her arms around him for a tight hug, "Hi dad, Hi daddy," she said softly, glancing over at Leroy who was now holding his arms out for Quinn, pulling the hesitant blonde in for a hug. "Were the people outside too much trouble?" she asked, smiling at both men as they all walked into the living area. "I almost kicked one of their asses this morning on my way home." Leroy turned to Quinn, smiling over at her, "_Hon, we're so sorry for everything that's happened. Hiram had to talk me down from going over to kill the son of a bitch, myself._"

Quinn walked into Leroy's embrace, hugging him tightly. She loved these men so much, considering them her fathers. Pulling back as she heard Rachel's question, she nodded before looking back at the men. She actually snorted to Leroy and nodded. "If I was there, I might've punched him on national television," she murmured in reply. Hugging Hiram, she smiled into the embrace. "Thank you guys for still coming." She stated softly even if she didn't exactly feel that way. Giving them one more smile, she pulled away from them and went to go start making something for the evening. Quinn simply wanted to get away.

Puttering out the kitchen, she decided to make something she knew well which was simply a vegetarian dish for dinner. Quinn was quiet mostly, trying to make a good dinner for all of them. She at least wanted to look like she was still providing for Rachel somehow. Making the rice, she felt her heart constricting again as Russell's words rang through her mind. Quinn rested her hand against the counter, feeling her tears start to stream down her face slowly as she tried to continue cooking.

Rachel smiled over at Quinn as she stepped towards the kitchen. It had been the most socializing the blonde had done since the episode of TMZ. She helped her fathers get their bags into the guest room, apologizing for the food that had been left by the pair in the bedroom. She knew that her fathers would get the full story of their reaction to the news eventually and now definitely wasn't the best time. She opted to discuss their flight to the city instead, smiling happily while they spoke, her thoughts drifting to the blonde in the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Rachel grabbed their food from the takeout boxes to dispose of properly in the kitchen, allowing her fathers a moment to get settled in. Walking into the kitchen, she sat the boxes on the counter, coming up behind the blonde and slipping her arms around her waist, casually reaching around to wipe the few stray tears from the blonde's cheek. "I'll keep them entertained as much as I can. Do you need any help in the kitchen?" she asked, placing a light kiss to her shoulder before slipping away to toss the food in the trash, knowing they'd never touch it again.

Quinn froze for a moment, hearing someone come into the kitchen, but relaxed the moment she felt feminine arms wrap around her waist. The blonde turned her head a little to let Rachel wipe at her tears. "It's a simple dinner, so no," she whispered, turning around to pull the brunette into her. "Will you lay with me tonight? I know your fathers are here." Quinn paused before shaking her head slowly. "Never mind, I don't want cause any issues. Just... give me a little bit."

Swallowing, she released Rachel to finish up the dinner. She dished out the food and set the table for the men. "Go ahead and tell your fathers dinner is ready." Quinn smiled a little and made sure to put everything on the table as Hiram and Leroy wanted. She focused on pleasing the men tonight to prove she could take care of Rachel.

Rachel smiled slightly. She knew that her fathers both knew the couple shared a bed, they weren't clueless. But she knew it'd be pointless to argue with Quinn right now and it'd be much easier to sneak into bed with the blonde after her fathers went to bed. She'd be more likely to agree to cuddles if she was ambushed by a pouting brunette rather than arguing about it now. Nodding to Quinn, she stepped back into the living room to go retrieve her fathers.

The three Berries returned to the kitchen and Rachel couldn't fight the smile that appeared on her face at how much effort Quinn had put into the dinner. "_This looks delicious, Quinn," _Hiram said as they all walked up to the table. Rachel sat next to the blonde, slipping her hand into Quinn's to give the blonde a reassuring squeeze, "It does look pretty amazing. I've been fortunate enough to find the best non-vegetarian vegan chef ever to exist…no offense dad." The four settled in for some mildly awkward small talk over dinner, talking about pretty much anything other than the subject of the recent outing of Quinn. As the family finished up dinner, Rachel stood, taking the empty plates that were on the table to go load the dishwasher. Shooing her fathers into the living room, she smiled at Quinn, "go talk to dads, I'll finish up here. Or you can join me?" she asked with a smile, "I don't want you to do all the work."

The blonde was mostly quiet through dinner, talking only when she was asked a question or spoken to since her body was still going through shock. She ate though, thankfully getting something else in her stomach today. Glancing to Rachel as the girl took the dishes, Quinn almost protested, but she was stopped when she was suggested to go talk to her fathers or join her girlfriend. She stood up to stop Rachel before she went into the kitchen and pulled her into a slow kiss just to explain how much she loved the girl.

Smiling a little, she left Rachel to go greet her fathers and keep them entertained. "Evening," she murmured as she took a seat across from them. "Hopefully, your flight was all right and you were bombarded by people asking you if you were related to Rachel. I know there are some fans and press people who do that. It's annoying." Quinn smiled slightly to them, but inside she was shaking slightly to even be in their presence. "Do you..." She paused for a moment, taking a breath. "Do you accept Rachel and I? I mean, do you accept us as a couple? Do you accept the fact that I can, if not using the right protection, get her pregnant?"

Rachel leaned happily into the kiss, moving her lips slowly with the blonde's. As they pulled back she flashed Quinn a knowing smile, watching the girl walk into the living room to join her fathers. She finished up loading the dishwasher, dillydallying in the kitchen as long as socially acceptable in hopes of giving Quinn time alone with her fathers.

Leroy and Hiram were surprised to see Quinn join them in the living room. Rachel had called them earlier that day to explain what all was going on for them personally, making sure they wouldn't push Quinn too much. They were her dads and pushing people to try and open up seemed to run in the family, so Rachel deemed it necessary to give them a heads up. "_The flight was absolutely lovely. And the only people that even asked us questions were outside of the apartment and they were easy enough to shrug off," _Leroy spoke up, glancing to his husband who nodded in the affirmative. The Berrymen were both surprised to hear Quinn's final questions. It definitely explained why the blonde was acting so nervous around them. Hiram leaned forward this time, smiling comfortingly at the girl, "_We love how happy you make our daughter. You make sure she's happy and safe and she loves you. That's all we ever could hope for for Rachel. Do we want to think about your sex life? Absolutely not. It's something no father ever wants to hear. But is it an issue for us? No, of course not. It's also not our choice on whether or not you and Rachel are together. That's between the two of you," _he said, settling back into the couch. Leroy looked to the blonde, "_we've always accepted your relationship with Rachel."_

Quinn nodded slowly to both men, taking in their opinions. She felt a little bit of a weight being lifted off her shoulders, knowing they accepted her and Rachel. The blonde gave them a small smile and leaned back on her couch, running a hand over her face. She felt like she was flailing most of the time, working so hard to gain something from this world. Sighing, she looked up at Rachel and smiled a little. "I'm going to head to bed for the night, but I'll see you in the morning," she murmured softly as she shook both mens' hands gently.

Kissing Rachel goodnight, she headed to their room and stripped down to her boxer briefs along with a simple tank. She felt exposed even with something covering her, but she slid into bed to curl up on her side to try and possibly sleep that evening. If she was lucky tomorrow, she could find some agent to take over her and possibly get her gigs again.

Rachel smiled at the blonde, giving her a soft kiss goodnight, hoping the blonde would be able to get some rest. She had heard Quinn walking around the apartment for the past few nights, unable to sleep. Rejoining her father's she sat between them on the couch, allowing the pair to simply comfort her. She rested her head on her dad's shoulder while she told them about the various things that had gone on since the outing. Quinn's distance, the annoying reporters outside, and especially the need to avoid any sort of social media outlet.

After an hour or so of relaxing with her fathers, they decided to head to bed, knowing that the plane ride would catch up with them come morning. She hugged both of them goodnight, giving them the general information about where towels and such were. Stealing one more hug, she stepped out of the guest room, cutting off the lights to tiptoe into her and Quinn's room. She grabbed her pajamas, quickly changing and discarding her dress into the hamper before slipping under the covers. "Is this ok?" she whispered, scooting a little closer.

Turning over when she felt Rachel slip into the bed, she wrapped her arms possessively around the girl. "This is fine," she murmured softly. "I just needed to be alone a couple of nights." She kissed the brunette's shoulder through her pajamas. Smiling a little, the blonde fingered the fabric. "I still can't believe you wear pajamas around me. I would have figured less was best for you." Sliding her hand underneath her shirt, she teased her stomach slowly to let her feel her fingers gliding across her skin. "I love you," she murmured softly, kissing her neck lightly.

Rachel's arms fell around the girl's waist, curling up into her embrace. She let out a quiet giggle, kissing Quinn's temple softly. "What if there were a giant fire and my fathers needed me to go rescue them?" she said in a soft voice. The brunette could feel the goosebumps following Quinn's fingers along her stomach, a smile on her lips. "I love you too, baby," she whispered, sliding her fingers along the fabric of the blonde's tank top, tilting her head slightly for Quinn's lips. "Kiss me, Quinn," she whispered, lifting the blonde's chin.

Quinn smiled slightly to the brunette. "I'm not saying be naked," she whispered. "I was saying simply wear less. It's hot enough without pajamas, so I could imagine how hot it is now." The blonde smiled, tracing her fingertips up under her breast lightly as she heard her request. Leaning into Rachel, she kissed her softly and slipped her hand over her breast, claiming her in the kiss. She hummed as she deepened the kiss, her body already feeling the burn of an arousal spreading through her.

Her lips pressed to the blonde's a hand moving up to cup her cheek as they deepened the kiss. Rachel smiled against Quinn's lips, using the arm around the blonde's waist to pull the girl closer. As much as Rachel hated to admit it, things would be so different now. They'd never be able to go back to how everything was before this past week. But the only thing that seemed of importance at the moment was the blonde who's lips were moving languidly against hers. Grazing her fingers along the blonde's jaw, she moved her hand along her neck before coming to a rest.

Shifting her body over, she laid in between the brunette's legs and continued their kiss. Quinn hummed into her mouth a little, sliding her other hand to cup the girl's other breast. She wasn't asking for sex entirely tonight. Quinn was asking to claim her girlfriend, keeping her as her girlfriend. Sliding one of her hands down Rachel's sides, she squeezed her hip affectionately and trailed her kisses down her neck slowly. It was odd how Quinn wanted to escape for two days only to be coming back to Rachel, wanting her the night the girl's fathers were in he second room.

Rachel readjusted her legs on either side of the blonde, letting out a soft moan into the kiss as Quinn cupped her breast. She slid her hand around to cup the blonde's neck, her head falling back against the pillow as the blonde's lips moved along her neck. Biting down on her bottom lip, eyes fluttering closed as a smile graced her lips, appreciating the soft squeeze the blonde offered to her hips. The brunette ran her fingers along the blonde's shoulders, grazing against the skin under the fabric of the tank top.

Quinn groaned into the brunette underneath her, her body feeling like it was on fire. She shifted just right with Rachel, her member brushing against her own leg. The blonde stopped at that and swallowed a little before pulling back from Rachel to lay on her side. Feeling like she had been burned slightly, she swallowed and simply cradle Rachel close to her. As much as she had wanted sex, she had issues now at feeling and seeing herself. The blonde ran a hand over her face before rolling out of the bed to head into the bathroom. Shutting the door, she locked it and went to take a cold shower.

Rachel's nails scratched against the blonde's shoulders as she bit back a moan. She was snapped out of her daze by Quinn's sudden stop and almost protested before she caught herself. They were back to babysteps but, even though Rachel would have wanted to take quiet a few more than they had, this was progress. The blonde had struggled with her body when they had first started dating with only a few people knowing about her. And now, with an entire world knowing Quinn's most personal details, Rachel knew it would be a long road of babysteps before things were back to normal. She curled into the blonde, pressing a light kiss to her shoulder. Her fingers trailed against Quinn's side as she pulled away, slipping from the bed. Rolling onto her back, she closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the shower starting up. She ran her hands over her face slowly, running her fingers through her hair before rolling back over and onto the blonde's side of the bed.

Letting the cold water cascade down her naked body, Quinn hung her head and kept her eyes closed. She couldn't do this. She could have the very thing that now haunted her if she stepped outside of her apartment. The blonde leaned into the tile wall, pressing her forehead against the cool, wet tile before her eyes looked around the shower. Seeing a razor on the edge of the bathtub, she went for it and popped it open to pull out one of the tiny blades. Quinn took in several deep breaths before looking down at herself. Holding her member in one hand, she touched the razor to the side of it and cut deep into the skin a whimper of pain leaving her lips. She took in several more breaths before cutting again to let out an actual yelp of pain.

Rachel had finally given up on waiting up for the blonde. She had spent the past two nights up listening to Quinn moving around the apartment and the need for sleep was overwhelming. Her eyes fluttered shut and she was pretty sure she had dozed off for a minute, her face pressed against the blonde's pillow, when she was shaken from her sleep by a cry from the bathroom. It took her a moment to register the sound, finally realizing that the blonde in the bathroom sounded like she was hurt. The brunette untangled herself from the sheets, practically running to the door, attempting to open it. "Quinn?" she called out, knocking on the door, "Quinn are you okay?"

Quinn gritted her teeth then, cutting again until she let out a sob of pain and slumped against the wall. The blonde wanted it off. She wanted it gone. It was so much pain cutting at it though. Quinn cried then, letting out a yell and punching at the tile wall. She yelped again, feeling like she broke her hand. Looking down at the bottom of the shower, she watched the blood leak out into the water and go down the drain. Maybe it'd be easier to bleed to death rather than simply cutting it off. Just let everything go and slip into a happy piece of mind. She never once acknowledged Rachel's calls from the door, choosing to ignore them instead.

Rachel was now in full panic mode another cry sounded from the bathroom without a response from Quinn. Her mind immediately focused on trying to get into the room without a key. She hopped in place for a second, trying to remember the technique Santana had taught her as a joke one night while waiting for Quinn to get ready for dinner. Bobby pin. She ran over to the dresser, digging through a drawer until she found what she was looking for. She made her way back to the door, repeating Santana's instructions in her head as she slipped the bobby pin in the small hole on the doorknob, focusing all of her energy on keeping her hands from shaking as an angrier sounding yelp came from the bathroom. A sigh of relief rushed over her as the lock clicked open and the brunette threw the door open, making a beeline for the shower.

Her heart stopped when she saw a bleeding blonde slumped back against the shower wall, eyes cast downward as sobs wracked her body. "Quinn," she breathed in a broken whisper. Rachel didn't hesitate to walk over to the blonde, adrenaline taking over for her. She reached over and slipped the razor from Quinn's hand, throwing it in the trashcan a few feet away from her before she slipped her arm around the girl, "We have to get you out of the shower and to the hospital, baby," she said in a relatively calm voice, "and we need to stop the bleeding."

The blonde was leaning her head against the tile, barely glancing to Rachel as she felt the razor being taken from her. She groaned against Rachel, not putting any effort into getting herself up from the bathtub. "Stop," she whispered. "Just let me be." Quinn tried to push the brunette back, her strength failing her because of her exhaustion. She didn't want to fight, but she didn't want to go either. The blonde just wanted to lay there in the tub until it stopped.

Rachel fought back the tears that became more persistant at the blonde's exhausted tone. "I'm not going to stop because I love you," she said in a gentle tone, "and you're not going to give up on what we have." Using a small towel, the brunette pushed back Quinn's hands, carefully applying pressure to the open cut. Using the arm that wasn't trying to stop the bleeding, Rachel gripped tightly on Quinn's waist, using as much of the strength she had to lift Quinn from her position in the tub. As she pulled her into a standing position, she struggled to get the blonde back onto the floor, sitting her down on the soft rug. She quickly ran from the girl, grabbing her phone before heading back to Quinn. Dialing 911, Rachel focused on keeping Quinn from bleeding more than she already had, simultaneously explaining to the dispatch what had occurred, her free hand brushing blonde hair back gently. After hanging up the phone, she dialed her father's number, not daring to get up from the blonde who had already given up. She muttered a few words to Leroy, telling him Quinn was hurt and ambulance was on the way before tossing her phone aside.

Quinn hesitantly moved with the brunette, only slumping down now in front of the bathtub. She leaned backwards, letting her own tears fall now. "I don't want to be here," she whispered through tears, her body shaking from the shock of the cutting. Quinn sobbed, turning her head away from Rachel so she didn't have to see her eyes. The sirens were close then, the sounds of them echoing down the street and finally stopping near the building. It didn't take the paramedics to get up the stairs and start pounding on the door to their apartment, leaving Hiram to go grab the door for them to let them enter.

Rachel pressed a kiss to the blonde's temple, slumping down next to the girl. She could hear the sirens as they got closer and she had never been more thankful that her dads were in the apartment to deal with the basics while she stayed with Quinn. "I need you to be here, Quinn," she whispered into the blonde hair as she heard the paramedics at the door. It was only a matter of a few seconds before they were surrounded, the blonde being lifted and laid down on the stretcher. Rachel stood, following them out of the bathroom and into the living room, finding the arms of her dads who had already hailed their own cab to follow Rachel and Quinn to the hospital. The brunette, despite a mild protest from one paramedic, refused to leave Quinn's side, following the group out to the ambulance. She shoved past one persistent reporter, climbing into the back of the ambulance behind Quinn.

Blacking out after hearing Rachel's request, she didn't notice anything going on around here except for the weightlessness she felt when being lifted. Even if she was jostled a little into the ambulance, she felt nothing. It wasn't until hours later, her eyelids fluttered open. She closed them quickly to block out the harsh light from the hallway, but soon slowly opened them again. The blonde could feel the IV in her arm and the pain in between her legs. She groaned softly, swallowing a little before lifting her sheet to look in between her legs. Finding her member still there, Quinn slumped back and sobbed until the actual tears came. She groaned in displeasure, trying to find a way off the hospital bed now.

Rachel had spent the past few hours pacing in the hallway, ignoring any consoling words her fathers had attempted to offer. For the latter part of the time in the hospital, she had chosen to sit in the chair inside of Quinn's hospital room needing to be close to the blonde regardless of whether or not the girl was awake. Anything was better than her dads sympathetic smiles and stares from people passing by. She heard a faint stirring in the bed but thought nothing of it. Quinn had made a little bit of noise every so often before quieting down and falling asleep. Rachel's eyes opened in time to see the blonde attempting to sit up from the bed. The brunette walked over to the bed and gently pushed Quinn's shoulder back down into the lying position. "Don't," she said in a soft voice, "don't run away right now. You need to get your rest right now and we can figure out a plan to break out of here when you wake up," she said, keeping her hand rested on the blonde's shoulder, fingers stroking the skin slowly in an attempt to keep Quinn from noticing that she was leaving her hand there to keep the blonde from sitting up and hurting herself worse.

Looking up when Rachel came close, she tried to wiggle out, but was stopped when the brunette pushed her back down. Quinn wanted to fight the girl, but any strength she had was gone. The blonde cried even more then, wanting to just escape everything. Lifting her free hand up, she covered her face and shook her head slowly as sobs wracked her body. "I don't want to be here," she mumbled through her tears, looking away from the brunette. Hearing the door open, she heard the sounds of shoes walking in until she saw the doctor come to the side she was facing. She watched him as he started to speak.

"_Hi Ms. Fabray,_" he stated softly, reaching out to touch her hand. "_I'm Doctor Whitmore. It seemed that you managed to cut into a portion of your... member. I restitched it and made sure nothing was drastically cut, which means you'll have full use of it again in a while. You'll have to let it heal though first before you go around doing any activity that can stress it. Also, since we have some insistent paparazzi trying to get in, we've stationed an officer by your door along with several outside of the hopsital to make sure they don't get in. Any information of what happened stays with us. Try to heal up. We do offer some guidance or therapists at the hopsital if you wish to speak to any of them about your condition._" Quinn turned away at that, choosing to look towards Rachel instead. She was done listening to him.

Even Rachel got annoyed listening to the doctor. And, while the brunette was thankful that there was strict confidentiality and a few officers around the property, Rachel just wanted the doctor to leave so she could attempt to talk to Quinn. After Doctor Whitmore checked over a few more things, he made his way out of the room, leaving the couple alone. Turning her attention to Quinn, reaching down to cup the blonde's cheek softly. "If you wanted it to go away, we could've done the surgery, baby," she said softly. "I've always loved you exactly the way you are, but if it's something that you want to do then I'll do anything to make it happen." She sat down carefully on the edge of the bed, eyeing the blonde hesitantly. Rachel knew she was treading on thin ice and she didn't want to push the blonde further away, but she needed to at least try. She always had to try when it came to Quinn. "Please never ever scare me like that again Quinn. I can't lose you," she murmured, wiping a few tears away. "Just the thought of you not being here anymore…I just…I can't even imagine how life would ever be ok again."

Quinn was quiet after the doctor left, her mind racing on how to get out of there, but the sound of Rachel's voice made her stop. She looked to the brunette, listening to her explain she would have helped just to get the surgery. That was the thing though, she had accepted herself up until Russell Fabray had ruined her entire career. Shaking her head a little, she reached out to take Rachel's hand gently. "I was happy with everything I was until my own father outed me to an entire nation and the world," she murmured to the brunette. "Now I have no job because of what I am. I thought maybe if it was gone people could accept me again." She turned away slightly to let a fresh tear fall. Hearing the door open, Quinn glanced over to see Santana walking in slowly. "Hey Q," she whispered to her. "If I had my choice right now, your father would be dead and I'd be able to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on the media. Maybe then the press would leave you alone." Quinn smirked to Santana and shook her head slightly. "It doesn't matter. You know they don't accept me."

Rachel gladly took Quinn's hand, lightly brushing her fingers against the back of her fingertips. That was the worst part about everything that had happened. Quinn had been so comfortable with who she was until Russell came back into the picture. Her attention was pulled when Santana walked into the room and Rachel offered the girl a small smile. She loved Santana and Quinn's friendship. It was so unique but somehow they always knew just what to say to one another. "I can give you guys a moment," she said, standing from the spot on the bed.

Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand and pulled her back down, shaking her head. "You can stay," she murmured, running her thumb against the back of the brunette's hand. Santana shifted towards the bed, sitting on the other side. "They tried to put up my billboards in place of yours after everything came out. I told them they can go fuck themselves. I quit their branch. I've also been talking to some people about you. I know you don't have an agent anymore, but I think mine wants to take you over. She said you can start small again and work your way up, we just have to position you as a straddler for men's and women's clothing which by the way, fuck you. I couldn't even think about doing that." Quinn blinked at Santana for a moment before shaking her head. "You don't have an agent Lopez. So stop bullshitting me." The Latina simply rolled her eyes. "Fabray... I'm my own agent which means I can take you on and get you gigs. That is the whole point of a friendship, right? We help each other. We both get money out of this and you need the money more than I do. I'll take a break and simply focus on getting you back to where you were." Quinn almost felt like she might suffocate for a moment. She didn't even think about Santana helping her at all. Santana looked towards the brunette. "And if you'd like, I could help you as well. I have connections."

Rachel sat back down on her spot by Quinn's bed, holding the blonde's hand with both of hers. As Santana spoke, Rachel nodded. She looked up from where she had been staring at the bed to eye the Latina. Only Santana would curse at Quinn when she was in the hospital. She was the only one who would ever even think about it. Glancing from Santana to Quinn, Rachel give the blonde's hand a light squeeze before rubbing her arm slowly. She turned her attention back to Santana with a soft smile, "I…thank you, Santana. Thank you so much."

The blonde looked up at the brunette, knowing pretty well she looked like a lost four year old. "I never... Wanted the surgery in the first place. I've read the risks. I just couldn't cope. I figured I'd deal with the risks if they happened just because I want to seem normal to the rest of the population. Last night I simply acted on an instinct and I went for it. It was stupid, I know." She murmured, before she glanced to Santana who was leaving the room. Quinn felt her tears leaving the corner of her eyes. "I had wanted to sleep with you last night, but just the feeling of it scared me."

Rachel shook her head at Santana as a smile played on her lips. Santana really was the best friend anyone could have. Apart from when her rage issue was directed towards either Quinn or Rachel, she was always the person the couple could count on. The brunette turned to her girlfriend, reaching up and brushing her thumbs against her cheek, her smile growing as she saw Quinn smile a real smile for the first time in a week. "Baby, we can support each other," she said softly, placing a light kiss to Quinn's forehead.


	12. Look At Me

It had been a handful of very stressful weeks since Quinn was released from the hospital. Rachel had been trying to spend as much time at home as possible to make sure Quinn didn't overexert herself, or try a repeat of her actions, while she was still healing. It seemed the number of reporters outside grew in size ever since the incident, but Rachel was determined to keep it from affecting her attitude. Quinn, per Rachel and Santana's request, had started getting back into modeling here and there, trying to regain her footing before anything major occurred.

It was a week before Rachel's audition and she was determined to rehearse as much as possible while Quinn wasn't home. She knew that the song she planned to sing was definitely going to get on the blonde's nerves after a while. Someone can only listen to the same song so many times without going crazy. She glanced at the clock, knowing she only had a little bit of time to practice before the blonde returned home. Rachel opened up Quinn's laptop, immediately opening the 'music' folder to find the instrumental recording the blonde had found for her rehearsal. Searching through, she found one file that was definitely new, labeled 'Underneath'. Curiosity frequently got the best of Rachel and this time was no different. Double clicking on the file, she slipped the headphones on as the blonde's voice sounded through the speaker.

The lyrics were absolutely touching and Rachel immediately googled a few lines to try and figure out which song the blonde was singing. When nothing came up, it dawned on the brunette that these were Quinn's own words. Her own feelings, likely regarding the situation that arose because of Russell. A wave of tears spilling from her eyes. If anyone else heard this song, they would see Quinn in a completely new light. Glancing back at the clock, she closed out of the file and shut the laptop, her brain moving a million miles per hour as she made her way into the kitchen to start on dinner for the both of them.

Weeks after being released from the hospital, Quinn was restless. She simply wanted to do the things she wanted, but was restricted. Whenever Rachel was gone, the blonde was alone, resulting in her fiddling on the computer most of the time. It was one of those days that she got the bright idea to write something, be it a song or whatever else. In the end it had become a song, something explaining her feelings about how everything felt for her when she was abandoned by her fans and the parents she once considered a family.

Quinn had even recorded the song, putting emotion into it to the point she could never resisted to it. She simply hid it away, so she could forget about the file. Thankfully, it was only a couple of days later that she was able to escape the apartment and head to her modeling gig Santana had gotten for her. Of course, she waded through the crowd of paparazzi, glancing to acknowledge them before she slipped into a cab to head to work. This modeling gig was different from what she had experienced before, everyone doting on her and getting her whatever she wanted. When they brought her the pants she was modeling, she glanced to them and then the designer, furrowing her brows. "Am I tucking myself for these?" She asked as she examined the make of the pants. The man simply shook his head to her. "No, these are made specifically for you." Quinn nodded slightly before going to get dressed.

Finishing the shoot, she headed back home and breathed happily, knowing no one on the photo shoot had stared at her. They simply accepted it. Quinn smiled a little to herself as she headed up the steps to her apartment, slipping inside. "Rachel, baby, I'm home," she greeted before moving into the kitchen to see the brunette working on dinner. "Baby, I would have done that. You didn't need to cook."

Rachel had been contemplating whether or not she would ask Quinn about the song she found. The blonde had never been one to admit her most personal thoughts to the brunette without mild prodding from the girl. She finally decided that she'd have to see what sort of mood Quinn was when she got home. It was the day of her first gig since everything had happened and Rachel knew things would either be really bad or really good. But knowing Santana, she wouldn't throw Quinn back into the world for anything less than a great gig.

The brunette was putting the pasta in the boiling water as she heard the apartment door opening and closing. She smiled as she turned to face the blonde, crossing the kitchen, "I know. But my brain was all over the place. I needed to channel my energy," she said as she leaned up to place a light kiss on the girl's lips. "How was the shoot?" she asked curiously.

Quinn paused at Rachel's comment about being all over the place. She returned her kiss before staring at the girl. "The shoot was pretty good," she murmured before stepping close and wrapping her arms around the brunette. "What are you thinking about though?" She asked softly. Running her hands up her back gently, she kissed her cheek and buried her face in her neck.

Rachel's arms slipped around the blonde's neck, smiling as Quinn kissed her cheek. "Just, everything. My normal pre-audition stress and all of that," she said softly as her fingers brushed along the girl's neck. Now definitely wasn't the time to bring up the song. She'd have to save that for later. But she wasn't sure how keen Quinn would be on letting the world hear the music. It was incredibly personal. Shaking the thought from her mind, she placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. "Dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes or so," she mumbled against the blonde, hugging the girl tightly.

Nodding a little to the brunette, she smiled and hugged her tightly. "Okay, I'm going to get changed," she whispered, pulling back to head into her bedroom. Looking at the bed, she noticed her laptop on the bed and furrowed her brows. She pulled off her pants and tugged on a tank before rejoining the brunette. "Baby, did you use my laptop?" She asked, leaning against the counter.

Rachel finished stirring the sauce, grabbing two plates from the cabinet to set the table for the both of them. She mentally cursed at herself for forgetting to put the laptop back on the desk after she finished. Of course Quinn would notice it's different placement. "I wanted to run through my audition again before you got home, so I needed that instrumental of "Don't Rain on My Parade" you made for me the other day," she said, fixing them each a plate of spaghetti. "I need to just get it on my phone so I can practice on the go," she added, setting each of their plates on the table.

"Oh, I forgot to do that for you. I'm sorry," she replied softly as she took her seat at the table. Running a hand through her hair, she took a breath and smiled at the food. "Thank you baby. I have a gig early in the morning. Santana went ahead and booked me for the underwear line." She pressed her lips together and took a bite of the food.

"It's all good, babe. We've both been busy." Placing a kiss on top of Quinn's head, she sat down across the table from her, "You don't have to thank me. I love doing stuff like this for you," she said, looking up at the blonde as she took a bite of her food. Tilting her head to the side, she raised an eyebrow "Is that a good thing?" she asked cautiously, taking a few more bites of her food. The blonde had been back to dressing casually around the house but they hadn't yet broached the topic of how Quinn felt about everything during her healing time.

Quinn shrugged as she rubbed her forehead with her free hand before taking another bite. "I guess," she murmured softly. "I've never done underwear and I have a huge scar down my back from the surgery on my back. I don't know how they're going to deal with that. Santana made a mention of it seeing the beauty of the person, so I'm not sure."

Rachel smiled across the table at the blonde, "And Santana is completely right. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen," she said, nudging the blonde's foot lightly under the table, "you are going to own that shoot tomorrow. My girlfriend looks damn good in underwear," she took a sip of her tea, raising an eyebrow at the blonde with a grin.

Quinn blushed slightly, ducking her head from Rachel. "I'm not exactly small either," she murmured, glancing down at herself. Finishing her plate, she put the dishes in the sink and went back to Rachel, looping her arms around her. "I'm at least more comfortable with showing my body to you again. I miss having sex with you too."

Rachel nodded slightly, eyes following Quinn as she finished up her own food. Leaning back into the blonde's embrace, she smiled "I miss it too, Quinn." Standing up, she slipped away to put her plate in the sink before walking into the blonde's arms, "how is it? as far as healing goes? do you feel better?" she asked, leaning her forehead against the blondes.

"It's fine mostly," Quinn replied softly. "I mean there are some twinges of pain, but the doctor said that was expected since my nerve endings are growing back. The scar area has healed quite well." She smiled to the brunette, wrapping her arms around her. "It still works, but I have had some blood issues. It's still healing so I can't really do anything."

Kissing the blonde's lips lightly, Rachel smiled "I'm glad that everything is going well. I was worried that there wouldn't be a full recovery or that you'd be in too much pain." The brunette wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her lower back slowly. "But you are feeling more comfortable around me. And that's all that really matters right now," she added, leaning her head against the girl's shoulder.

Quinn pressed her forehead into Rachel's and smiled to her. "Only because you didn't leave me even when I got insecure," she murmured softly. "And I'd gladly show you my body rather than anyone else. You've seen me completely bare to you. I'm not entirely ready to go naked for any of my modeling just yet." Smiling again, she kissed her cheek then her lips softly. "I love you."

Rachel shook her head slightly, brushing her fingers along the blonde's sides, "I'm not going anywhere, baby," she whispered, giving Quinn's hips an affectionate squeeze. "I don't think my jealous side is quite yet prepared to let the world see my girlfriend," she teased with a grin, "mine." She gave Quinn's lips a light kiss, bringing one hand up to cup her cheek, "I love you too, Quinn."

"Yours," Quinn replied, sliding her hands down to cup her ass gently. "All yours, forever and always. I even have the tattoo to prove it." Smiling, she leaned in some more to capture Rachel's lips with her own, kissing her languidly in the kitchen. The blonde backed her up slowly to the counter, pressing her back against the ledge. She hummed into the kiss, deepening it slowly.

Rachel smiled up at the blonde, eyes fluttering shut as the blonde's lips came in contact with her own. Slipping her arms around her girlfriend's neck, she followed her lead, backing up against the counter. She slid one hand down along her neck, fingers brushing against Quinn's collarbone as the kiss deepened gradually. The brunette cupped Quinn's neck, her tongue slipping out and brushing against her bottom lip.

Opening her mouth, she let Rachel in and moaned at their tongues touching. Quinn squeezed her ass tightly, lifting her up to set her on the counter. She smiled to her girlfriend, running her hands down her thighs slowly. Kissing her cheek, she pulled back a little to look at the brunette. "So beautiful," she whispered, leaning back in to kiss Rachel.

The brunette let out a soft giggle of surprise as Quinn lifted her into the air and up onto the counter. She ran her hands down the blondes arms slowly, smiling at her. Reaching up, Rachel brushed her thumb along the blondes cheekbone, admiring the beautiful girl in front of her. "I am so lucky to have you," she whispered as she leaned in for another languid kiss.

"And I'm lucky to have you," Quinn replied softly, smiling to the brunette. Brushing her lips against her cheek, she pulled Rachel close as she pressed her face into her neck. She ran her hands up her back, scratching gently at her back. "I was stupid to try and take off the very thing that makes me, me. You accepted me. That should have been enough then. It is now, but I couldn't see it before." Kissing her neck lightly, she hugged her tightly.

Rachel slipped her arms around the blonde, hugging her tightly. "You were going through so many different emotions. I can't even begin to imagine how overwhelming everything was," she whispered, pressing a light kiss to Quinn's shoulder before leaning her head against it. "All that matters is what happens between you and I. I will always accept you, no matter what," she said softly, closing her eyes as she relished the tight embrace. "Quinn, can I ask you something?" she whispered softly. She wanted to speak to the blonde about the song she found on her computer, but the last thing she wanted to do was push Quinn further away again. Rachel took in a slow breath, now nervous about just how the blonde would react.

Smiling, she relished in the embrace with Rachel and kissed her neck. "I love you more than anything," she murmured softly. Quinn heard Rachel's question, her brows furrowing at her nervousness. Pulling back slowly, she eyed Rachel's face for a moment, lifting her hand to cup her face gently. "You know you can ask me anything," she stated, eyeing the girl's face. "What is it?" She asked, brushing her thumbs against her cheeks gently.

Rachel worried her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment, leaning lightly against the blonde's hand. "Well, when I was looking for the instrumental version of Don't Rain On My Parade on your laptop, I may or may not have accidentally clicked on something because I can't contain my curiosity," she started, pausing for a moment to take in another nervous breath, "you were singing…and um I wanted to know if you wrote it..," the brunette trailed off for a moment, looking at the blonde with a sheepish smile.

Quinn listened to Rachel, giving her a confused look until she realized what she was talking about. Letting her hands drop from her face, the blonde took a step back and swallowed. "So you heard Underneath?" She asked softly, backing up to the other counter. Quinn looked down and furrowed her brows slightly, not wanting to make eye contact with Rachel to see any pity. "I wrote it when I separated from you in the guest bedroom. I couldn't really sleep, so I just did something that would pass the time. I've only recently recorded it when you've been gone while I was recovering. I haven't listened to it since just because it hurts. Did... Did you like it?"

Rachel's smile dropped as the blonde backed away. She was about to open her mouth to apologize when the blonde spoke again. Nodding along, the brunette slowly climbed off of the countertop. "Quinn," she whispered, crossing the short space between them to take the blonde's hands in her own, "it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. It was so honest and passionate and…real. I was already in tears within the first few lines." She reached up with one hand, lifting Quinn's chin until their eyes met, "if the world heard those words that you wrote, their eyes would be opened to who you are and not just their assumptions of you."

"I don't know that I want to release it," Quinn replied, locking eyes with the brunette. "It's personal to me. Something I wrote when I was scared and felt alone. If I release that then world just... Knows more. Do I want them to really know more about me?" The blonde took in a steadying breath and swallowed thickly.

Rachel nodded slightly, glancing down at the floor. "I…it's obviously not mine to release," she said softly before looking back up to meet the blonde's eyes. "It was just…so moving. And so very…you," she murmured, reaching up and brushing her fingers against the blonde's cheek before bringing it to a rest, "Your mind is a very beautiful place, Quinn, and that song, those words, they show just how the entire situation affected you" she whispered, smiling up at the girl.

Nodding to Rachel, she wrapped her arms around the girl and hugged her tightly. "I don't know how to release it really," she stated softly. "I've never aimed at being a singer." She sighed, burying her face in Rachel's neck. "I just want to get back into doing my life with you instead of the constant press and people prodding me about me being me." Pulling back, she brushed her hands against Rachel's hips. "I have to go to bed because of my early morning, but do what you think is best with the song."

The brunette slipped her arms around Quinn, holding her close. "Well those vocals could've fooled me," she whispered, pressing a light kiss to the blonde's neck. She pulled back slowly, smiling at the girl, "I love you Quinn. And I won't do anything that would put you in a negative situation." Rachel leaned up and pressed a light kiss to the blonde's lips, "Go get some rest, baby," she said, patting the girl's hip lightly, "and be prepared for when I break into that shoot to stare at you tomorrow," the brunette added with a playful grin.

Quinn blushed at Rachel, swatting playfully at her. "You stare at me when we're home," she replied softly. "I love you." Dipping down, she kissed her softly and brushed her fingers against her cheek. "I'll see you after work tomorrow."


	13. Underwear and Underneath

Author's note: We are referring to the song called Underneath by Adam Lambert.

XXX

Rachel had been pleasantly surprised with how everything was turning out. Her audition, as well as the callback, had gone swimmingly and now it was a matter of time until she heard something from Santana. Things at home were finally settling down. Quinn's modeling career was taking off again; her underwear line billboards were set to be released at any point. Things were gradually falling back into place.

The brunette had been unable to get Quinn's song out of her mind. She'd listen to it at least daily, sneaking the sound file onto her phone. Deep down, Rachel knew that this needed to be out in the open. Maybe then, the press wouldn't continue to snap pictures of the couple when they chose to go out together. When the blonde told the singer that her billboards would be released soon, Rachel knew there wouldn't be a better time to release the song. It was just a matter of how. She had been wracking her brain most of the day in an attempt to figure out the perfect release strategy; the only practical way was definitely through social media. She just hoped the blonde would still be alright with the idea of the song being out in the public.

Now, Rachel paced back and forth in their bedroom waiting for the blonde's return. She had been getting ready for the past hour for the party Santana had insisted on having to celebrate the premiere of Quinn's underwear modeling. She had yet to see any of the pictures from the shoot, the blonde arguing that Rachel pretty much saw the same thing every day at home, and was anxious to see the end results. Walking back into the bathroom, she finished up the last minute touches on her makeup before going back into the bedroom to hunt for her shoes.

Quinn had been constantly nervous the past week, thinking about the shoot for the underwear. Personally, she had tried to hide that day, taking longer than normal to get ready for it in the dressing room. Thankfully though, Santana had been there the entire time, telling them to let Quinn take her time since this was the first time anyone had seen her bare. The blonde sat in the dressing room for a good thirty minutes, looking down at her body. They had decided to choose a black sports bra along with tight fitting black boxer briefs to accentuate the blonde's 'package' as they said. She had finally gone through with it, emerging from the room in a robe to the place where they wanted her to model.

Of course, she'd been given the pictures that were going to be chosen to go on the billboards. All of them she was happy with, thanking them for keeping it modest while still showing the blonde for who she truly was. They actually made her look beautiful and athletic, making her pose in her own comfortable positions along with making her do other such things. She liked the poses, even allowing them to take pictures of her scars on her back. Now, she was waiting to show a group of her friends along with her girlfriend who was currently anxious about seeing the pictures. She'd be unveiling them at the party tonight that Santana had insisted they have.

The blonde was currently in a race to get home so she could get ready for the said party along with greeting her girlfriend. A lot of things were on her mind tonight, including discussing with Santana whether an engagement to the girl of her dreams would be too soon. Quinn would ask Rachel's fathers for permission first, but she needed to make sure she wasn't rushing something that neither her nor Rachel was ready for. Plus, they didn't need the press on their backs even more. Sighing as she made her way into the apartment, she glanced to Rachel and gave her a small smile. "I'll be ready in just a second baby. I just need to change," she murmured, passing by the brunette and dropping a kiss on her lips as she ran into the bedroom.

Rachel's face lit up as she saw the blonde, "Take your time, baby, we can be fashionably late." The brunette walked over to her laptop, carrying it over to the couch and opening it up. She nervously opened the file that she had been spending the past week stressing about. There were always risks when releasing something so personal to the entire world. But the brunette believed in Quinn's words and there was no way she would risk making the girl more vulnerable in the process. She knew that the release would be either later that night or in the morning.

She closed the laptop again, knowing that the longer she thought about the risks of the release, the more stressed she would become. She truly wanted to enjoy the evening with her girlfriend, Santana, and their closest friends. Returning the laptop to its position on the table, the brunette smoothed out her dress before walking into the bedroom and sitting on the edge of the bed, laying back and resting her eyes as the blonde continued to get ready, "Did you have a good day baby?"

Hearing Rachel come in, Quinn glanced to her as she pulled on her pants. She stopped a moment to look at the girl. The blonde fixed her pants as she moved to her girlfriend, nudging open her legs before she dipped forward and kissed her stomach up to her chest. "Baby," she murmured softly. "What's wrong?" Quinn really could care less that she was topless on top of her girlfriend. Kissing her neck lightly, she ram her hands up her sides slowly. "What are you thinking about?"

Rachel opened her eyes as the blonde nudged her legs, she smiled lightly as her girlfriend kissed up her body. "Nothing's wrong," she whispered, running her hands along the girl's bare back, pulling her closer, "I'm just worried about the song and the reaction that people will have and I know I'm just overthinking everything," she whispered, kissing the Quinn's temple, "and I'm nervous about whether or not I got the part. I'm trying to turn my brain off for the night, hence the laying." She giggled softly, wrapping her arms around the blonde and holding her close.

Quinn hummed into her girlfriend, running her hands up Rachel's thighs. "I think I have something that might help you with turning off that brain of yours," she murmured, pushing her hands up to hook her fingers on the hem of her underwear and tugged them down. Reaching over to the bachelor's chest, she pulled out a condom and undid her pants to push them down along with her boxer briefs. She rolled it on, but kept her distance as she simply ran her hands up her thighs again. "Do you want to before we go or do you just want me to go down on you instead?"

Rachel lifted her hips slightly as the blonde tugged her underwear down. Her eyes followed Quinn's movements and she bit down on her lip with a light smirk playing on her lips. She leaned up slightly on her elbows, glancing down between them as Quinn rolled on the condom, "No, I definitely want to," she whispered, pulling the blonde closer to her. She leaned up slightly, capturing her girlfriend's lips with her own for a slow kiss.

Moaning into the kiss, she leaned forward to put her hands on either side of Rachel. She grabbed her hips and pulled her to edge of the bed. The blonde grinned, not wasting any more time, pushing inside of her girlfriend. Quinn groaned softly, gripping her hips tightly. She would have gone slower with Rachel if they hadn't been needed at a party in less than an hour. The blonde held the brunette steady, pushing into her hard and keeping the pace quick with her. Moaning, she moaned loudly and bucked hard into her.

Rachel smiled up at the blonde, eyes falling closed as the blonde pushed into her. Slipping an arm around the girl above her. "Oh my god, Quinn," she moaned out as the blonde began a quick pace. Her free hand was gripping at the sheets off to her side, a loud moan slipping from her lips as her back arched. It had been so long since the pair had been intimate in this way that she was sure she wouldn't last very long. It probably would be for the better, though, if they wanted to get to the party on time. The brunette's legs spread wider as her eyes opened, connecting with the blondes.

Quinn grunted slightly, panting heavily as she dropped her head forward. She gritted her teeth as she looked at the brunette beneath her. "Fuck baby," she groaned, bucking harder. "I'm not going to last long." Moaning out, she lowered herself to rest on her forearms. After a few more thrusts, Quinn came as she gripped the sheets, moaning Rachel's name a few times. "Oh god, yes."

Rachel's jaw dropped slightly as she managed to nod, fingers gripping the blonde's shoulder as Quinn's hips bucked harder. "Fuck, me either," she moaned out, holding the blonde close to her. Arching her back up off of the bed and eyes closing, she felt the waves of pleasure rushing over her. Her muscles quivered lightly as her orgasm hit, the blonde's name falling from her lips mixing in with loud moans. Falling back onto the bed, she reopened her eyes, taking deep breaths, "Oh my god, I missed that…you're sure we have to go tonight?" she whispered as she focused on catching her breath.

"Yeah, we have to go baby," she whispered softly, kissing her neck lightly before her lips. "I missed it too. We can enjoy it after we get back from the party. I have a feeling you might want to." Smiling, she winked and pulled out of the brunette. Throwing her condom away, she wiped herself off and fixed her pants again before grabbing Rachel's underwear to hand to her. Dropping a kiss to her lips again, she smiled to the brunette and cupped her cheeks. "I love you." Quinn grinned, running to grab a polo to pull on.

Giggling softly, she placed a light kiss to the blonde's shoulder, "You're very right. We have a busy evening ahead of us," she said, sitting up and taking her underwear from the blonde. With a smile Rachel pressed her lips to the blonde's, resting her hand over Quinn's, "I love you too." After the blonde pulled away, Rachel slipped her underwear back on, straightening out her dress. She stood from the bed, walking into the bathroom and running her brush through her hair to fix the slightly wild hair on the back of her head. "Alright, I think I got rid of the post-sex look. I'm ready," she said, stepping back into the bedroom and slipping her shoes on.

Quinn laughed lightly, eyeing the brunette. "You fixed it baby," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her waist to kiss her neck lightly. Smiling, she nuzzled her gently. "I love you. Thank you for coming to the party tonight." The blonde pulled her close and nipped at her shoulder. "Santana always knows if we had sex. It seems like she always knows." Laughing lightly again, she moved with Rachel to head out of the apartment. Quinn headed to the building over to go to Santana's party.

Rachel smiled proudly at her ability to cover up their escapades. Wrapping her arms around the blonde, she rested her head against Quinn's shoulder, "I'm really glad I get to join you tonight. Our schedules have been so all over the place. And I'm so happy for you," she said softly, rubbing the blondes sides gently. She let out a loud laugh, nodding up at the blonde "Santana always knows. She'll give us hell for that." Rachel slipped her hand into the blondes as they headed out of their apartment towards Santanas. Stopping outside of the door, the brunette leaned up and captured Quinn's lips for a gentle kiss before pulling back, "I love you."

Smiling to Rachel, she nodded. "I love you too baby," she murmured, kissing her softly until the door was yanked open. "All right. All right. Get your asses in here before you fuck in the hall." Santana blurted out loudly and ushering the couple in. "About time your asses got here. We've been waiting here for an hour." Sighing, Quinn nodded and walked in with the brunette, kissing Rachel's cheek.

Rachel pulled back slowly, a shy smile playing on her lips as she glanced up at Quinn. The couple walked into the apartment, the brunette's arm slipping around Quinn's waist. She looked over at Quinn with a raised eyebrow, "I knew she'd know," she murmured as the pair stepped inside.

The blonde smiled slightly to Rachel and shook her head. "She always knows," she replied, walking into the kitchen where food was being served. Quinn grabbed herself a sandwich with bacon, shuffling into the living room area to sit on the couch. She happily ate her food, saying hi to a few friends she actually knew. "All right bitches. As you all know, Quinn is a model, well she recently did a line for an underwear company, Armani to be exact and I'm revealing the billboard choice that you will be seeing around town. I'm quite happy with how everything came out, so with no further ado," Santana announced as she stepped towards the posters in the corner in front of everyone. The Latina pulled off the sheets of all three choices and smiled at several people's reactions to them. Quinn coughed on her sandwich, realizing three of the six she chose was actually being used. She swallowed nervously, glancing to a few people who stared at the posters. One of them glanced to her and furrowed their brows. "Why did you model for underwear? Are you begging for people to see your penis?" The blonde sat up straight at that and leveled the man with a glare. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want. It's my body, not yours." The man smirked slightly. "Yeah, I bet twenty bucks, you weren't born with that penis you just had it added on later."

Rachel slipped from Quinn's side to go grab herself a drink from the table in the far corner. Eyeing the covered posters, before walking across the living room to take her seat on the couch. She introduced herself to a few of the people around her, making casual small talk until Santana called their attention. She leaned back on the couch as Santana spoke, a large grin appearing on her face as the posters were revealed. The brunette glanced at each poster, smile widening. Quinn looked good, which was absolutely no surprise. But she looked comfortable in the eye of the camera. Smiling over at the blonde, she took a sip of her drink. Her attention immediately turned to the only man in the room who didn't seem excited for Quinn. Hell, she didn't even know who this idiot was. Rachel was ready to speak up when the blonde did just that. She was ready to relax back into the couch once more when the arrogant man spoke up again. "Whoa! Who the hell do you think you are?" she asked, sitting up straighter in some sort of attempt to make up for her small stature, "Do you know how much shit we just went through because of jackasses like you who don't know how to keep their closed minded opinions to themselves?" Standing up from the couch, she walked over to the man, "She looks damn good in those," she said, pointing behind her at the posters, "and it's ok that you're jealous of that. I know guys can be a bit…sensitive…about size and what not. So give me the twenty bucks you just threw away in that bet, and then be on your way."

Quinn stood then after Rachel, glaring at the man still. When the brunette finished, she stepped closer to him. "Plus, you have lost that bet because when a penis is added on with surgery its average size or slightly less. I'm more that average with a penis that clearly out does your own." She snarled at the man, her hand resting the brunette's lower back. "Get the fuck out of my party." An angry Santana yelled, pushing quickly to the man who was supposed to be a contact for her. "Our contract is done Richards." Quinn turned away from the guy to Rachel and pulled her in close to bury her face in her hair. She hated getting angry with people.

Rachel took in a deep breath as she felt then blondes hand on her back. She glared at the man while a very angry and sort of scary Santana removed the man from the party. Slipping her arms around Quinn, she rubbed her back gently, "He's an ass," she whispered as she pressed a kiss into the blondes hair, "now that he's gone, we can just enjoy our evening." Taking a few steps back, Rachel guided Quinn back to their spot on the couch, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the shell of the blondes ear, "you look amazing in those pictures," she murmured before pulling back slowly.

"It took me an hour to come out of the dressing room," Quinn murmured softly, running a hand up Rachel's back. The blonde hummed to the brunette, nodding slightly. "I was nervous. I'm just glad it didn't come through on the shots. Santana threatened them all." She snorted slightly and sighed. "I'm glad you like them baby."

"I'm glad you came out of the dressing room. Seeing these around town will make my walks to and from school a lot more fun for me," she said with a giggle, leaning her head on the blonde's shoulder. Rachel gave the blonde's knee a light squeeze before letting her hand come to a rest on her thigh, "And thank goodness for Santana. If she wasn't around to threaten people, I don't know what I'd do."

Quinn smiled to Rachel, turning her head to press her lips to her temple. "I love you," she murmured softly. "And the billboards are there for your viewing pleasure, but you get to touch." Running a hand through Rachel's of hair, Quinn kissed the top of her head. "It doesn't matter what they say. I'm just going to be me."

Rachel raised an eyebrow slightly, giving the blonde's leg another squeeze. "I do like my touching privileges," she mumbled, slipping one arm around Quinn's waist to pull the girl a little closer. "I do love you; you should always be you," she said softly, eyes travelling back to the posters at the front of the room. Even as well as she knew the blonde, she couldn't detect a single trace of nerves in any of the pictures displayed. "I'm pretty sure you were born to model, babe."

Laughing lightly, Quinn shook her head slightly before turning into the brunette. "I wouldn't say so, but I have had several years to practice how to mask my emotions," she replied softly with a small smile. The blonde leaned over to kiss her cheek gently, glancing to the other people in the room. She understood they accepted her, but that didn't make her feel any less nervous with them. Quinn gave a nod of greeting to a man by one of the posters along with looking at the photographer who took the shots.

Rachel surveyed the room, looking around at different peoples reactions. They all seemed to be positive ones, of which she was thankful for. This spurred her confidence that releasing Quinn's song would be a good move to make at this point in their lives. It was a time to push back all the negativity that had been surrounding them lately in favor of a more positive and self-accepting light. She took a slow sip of her drink, relaxing into the blondes embrace.

"You have that look again," she whispered softly, running her hand up Rachel's back slowly. "What are you thinking about baby?" Asking her question, she shifted on the couch to look at the brunette quietly. Quinn lifted her hand to trace her finger against her cheek and smiled warmly to her girlfriend. "Are you thinking about something I should know?" She raised her eyebrows, eyeing the brunette's face for a moment with a small smile on her lips.

Rachel was pulled from her thoughts by a curious blonde. She smiled softly, having been caught deep in thought for the second time that night. "I think life's going really great right now," she said softly, adjusting the collar of the girls shirt slightly, "everything is just really good right now. I think that I've been worrying for nothing," she said with a soft giggle before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss to the blondes lips.

"Worrying can be good sometimes just because you're being cautious, but there are time to throw that to the wind," Quinn replied softly, running her hands down Rachel's side. "I threw my caution to the wind when I admitted I loved you. I was scared to the point I was sure I wasn't going to say it at all." Smiling, she kissed her lips lightly and giggled slightly. "I almost never said anything to you."


	14. Celebrate The Times

"Yo, Q! Open the door!" Santana knocked on the door with her foot as her hands were full with her overnight bag, couple of bottles of booze, and take out from the Chinese place around the corner. The neighbor down the hall screamed at her to shut the hell up and she was tempted to tell him where he could go, but Quinn and Rachel would kill her if she pissed him off too badly.

Plus this was a night for celebrating Quinn's comeback and that large ass billboard of her in her underwear on 5th. Santana was more than a little proud of herself for pulling that off, but there was no way she was going to admit that out loud to anybody.

Hearing the insistent knocking on the apartment door, Quinn rolled her eyes. Of course, the Latina couldn't be patient for once. The blonde was currently standing in her bedroom, clad only in her Captain American boxer briefs along with her black tank top, shuffling to clean the place up just a bit. It's not like it wasn't clean, but still. She had been busy earlier that day with Santana, shooting a slumber party for whatever magazine. Thankfully, they had only asked her to be in pajama pants along with a tank, so she felt covered enough.

Quinn emerged from the bedroom, running to grab the door before Santana bothered the neighbors anymore. "There is such a thing as noise control," she stated, pressing her lips firmly together as she looked at the Latina. "Please don't piss off my neighbors. As it is, they can't stand the fact they live near a freak and hear Rachel and I having sex. We've been told to move from this place twice by our neighbors... assholes. Come on in."

Even from within the closed doors of the bathroom, Rachel could hear the loud knocking from the girl outside of the apartment. With a slight roll of her eyes, the brunette finished running her fingers through her recently dried hair before stepping into the bedroom to find her signature 'gold star' pajama shorts. She had insisted on getting them when out shopping for boxer briefs for the blonde a few months prior.

Slipping on the shorts and a white tank top, she walked out into the bedroom and into the main area just in time to hear the tail end of Quinn's mild scolding to Santana, "I'm under the impression that none of our neighbors have very interesting sex lives. They're all so…quiet," she said with a shake of her head. Walking over to the girl, she grabbed the food, attempting to help keep her from dropping either food or alcohol all over their apartment. "I'm so glad you could join us, Santana!"

"Whatever. The old farts are just jealous and probably can't get it up anyway." Santana groused as she stepped inside her friend's apartment. It always felt like she was home somehow when she walked inside their place. "It wouldn't be a party without me now would it?"

Santana strode off toward the kitchen stowing the alcohol on the kitchen counter and grabbing a beer from the refrigerator. "Nice jammies." She teased. "Do the stars mark the spot or it a metaphor?" Santana winked playfully not bothering to hide the fact that she was checking them both out.

"I'm gonna go put on my pjs too." She announced and made her way back to the spare bedroom dropping her bag on the floor. Not bothering to close the door, she changed into her angry birds boxers and a red tank.

Quinn giggled slightly at Santana's question of Rachel's sleep shorts. "Neither, they're just her favorite ones," she replied walking after Santana into the kitchen. Taking the alcohol, she put it up in the fridge to keep it cool while the Latina went off to change. "All right, so what movie do we want to watch first?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at the brunette. Pulling out the food, she dished everyone their food. "Thank you for remembering my choice of Chinese, Santana."

Making her way into the living room, she turned on the tv and looked through the DVDs. "What genre do we want first?" She asked, fingering a few titles. "Horror, musical or romantic comedy?" Glancing to both girls, she raised her eyebrows and smiled to both of them. "I'm not choosing because last time I chose for both of you guys, I got the tenth degree."

Rachel tossed the empty food bag into the trash, eyeing her food slightly. Once she was sure that there wasn't any real meat in there, she grabbed herself a beer from the fridge before walking into the living room. Giggling softly, she thought back to the last time Quinn picked a movie. Santana completely went off on her for even suggesting the title.

"Well, Santana has a hidden love for musicals, I'm sure she'd love to watch Funny Girl on repeat all night, isn't that right?" she asked with a slight giggle as she took a sip of her drink. Turning to the girl, she smiled, "You can pick though, you are the guest, after all."

Santana tossed a throw pillow near the coffee table and settled herself on the floor. She took a long pull of her beer, grabbing a coaster from the side table to avoid the 45 minute lecture from Rachel about respecting other people's things. She chuckled to herself at the memory of the last time she was on the receiving end of that tone from the diva. Next time she was definitely going to do it on purpose just to rile Rachel up.

She heard Quinn snort as Rachel teased her about musicals, fucking musicals. Honestly she should have thought that through more before typing it. She was never ever going to hear the end of it, but the little thrill she knew the brunette got from it kind of made it worth it.

Santana narrowed her eyes at Quinn before turning to flip Rachel the bird. "Fuck you both. Just for that I'm picking a horror movie - either Paranormal Activity or House of 1,000 Corpses. Quinn, you decide, but I get to sit in the middle so you too chickens don't make out rather than watch."

"Oh fuck you Santana," Quinn retorted quickly before standing to grab the second choice of Santana's. She slipped the movie in, turning on the movie. "I don't need Rachel being scared all night because of ghosts." Glancing to the brunette, she smiled. "I don't mind the clinging, but you know how you get baby." Quinn took her seat on the other aide of Santana, shoving her lightly. "You're just jealous we aren't making out with you."

Shifting into the arm of the couch, she sighed and spread out a little. "Why do you insist on the worst horror films?" She asked, rolling her eyes. "I can understand Resident Evil, Seven, or even Cabin In The Woods, but this? This is just stupid. I think I need to school you on better horror films."

The brunette's jaw dropped in playful disbelief at Quinn's comment "I do not get that bad! What if we had been murdered in our sleep by a ghost, my blanket fort and pillow wall saved your life from the paranormal, Quinn," she said, settling down on one side of Santana, crossing her legs in front of her.

"I hope you know, you're stuck with me clinging to you if I get scared. That's what you get for making a seating chart," Rachel giggled, nudging Santana's arm lightly with her elbow. Nodding along with the blonde's comment, she turned slightly, leaning back on the arm rest of the couch, "she's right you know. Cabin in the Woods gave me nightmares for weeks," the brunette said with a slight shudder at the memory.

Santana winked at Rachel playfully enjoying the gentle vibe that flowed freely between the three of them. "Cling all you want, Rach. The big bad wolf and I will protect you from the silver screen."

Anchoring herself with her hand between her leg and Rachel's thigh, the heat from Rachel's skin radiating across her fingers, Santana pressed her knuckles into the harder surface and leaned into Quinn's personal space. Her warm breath ghosted across the surface of the blonde's cheek before she pressed her lips to the flushed skin. Her voice was barely above a whisper, the tone thick. "Jealous? Hell yeah. You guys are smoking hot and I am horny as hell."

Shifting back into her space between the couple, a sexy half smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. "Play the damn movie before I start thinking about you two getting fucking on the floor this weekend."

Quinn blanched at Santana's openness, looking at her after the kiss to her cheek. "For your information, I am not a wolf. I may be part man, but that is it," she announced quickly narrowing her eyes at the Latina. Sighing, she clicked play on the movie, rolling her eyes at the Latina yet again. "You seriously need to get laid hard," she stated factually. "I'd offer, but seeing as Rachel and I are in a committed relationship, I really don't think it would go over well."

Glancing to Rachel, Quinn smiled sweetly and leaned back into the couch to relax. The blonde stopper though realizing she didn't have a drink. Quinn bolted from her seat and ran to the kitchen to grab herself a beer. "Forgot a beer," she announced as she plopped back down and started to eat the food Santana had brought. "Thank you for picking up dinner."

Rachel nodded along with Quinn, "She's right you know," she said, taking a sip from her beer before setting it on the table next to the couch, making sure to slip a coaster under her bottle. She wasn't about to leave moisture rings on all of her furniture. She'd given the lecture way too frequently to not abide by her own household rules in favor of laziness. "It wouldn't hurt you to go out and find someone to assist you with…all of that," she stated matter-of-factly, gesturing with her hand to Santana.

"It was very sweet of you to pick up dinner, thank you." Rachel picked up her own dinner from the coffee table, setting the plate in her lap to take a few bites of the food, "and thank you for remembering I don't eat meat." Glancing over across the couch at the blonde, Rachel offered up a light smile before turning her attention to the television. Leaning over slightly towards Santana, the brunette whispered, "you better keep up your end of the bargain to allow me to use you as a shield during the scary parts."

Santana swallowed hard at the exchange between the pair. Fuck. Maybe sitting between them was a bad idea. To herself she could admit she was more than a little jealous because she wanted what they had together, the intimacy, the quiet way they communicated, the gentle touches that soothed the other without words. The rest though haunted her in the middle of the night. She wanted to be a part of what they had.

Initially, she thought maybe it was just Quinn. She had grown used to protecting Quinn since the ninth grade and those few shared kisses when they were younger were more to her than careless experimentation. Over time, that last year of high school and as Rachel became more important to Quinn, Santana had grown closer and more attracted to Rachel too. Those fucking legs drove her insane. How someone that short could have legs that went on for days was beyond her comprehension.

She hated this shit. Why couldn't she be satisfied with some randoms and a good hard fuck from time to time and let go of all these feelings. What a pussy.

Blatantly ignoring their talk of getting her laid, Santana hid once again behind the role she forced herself to play. "What? Of course I remembered you don't eat meat." She rolled her eyes at the brunette leaning back her body relaxing into the couch. "You know you can count on me to protect you, both of you."

Quinn noticed the subtle shift in the Latina, realizing something might be bothering her. The blonde wasn't one to bring it up though, knowing Santana was more of a private person when it came to things with emotions. Discarding her plate which she had finished, Quinn shifted on the couch to lay back against the arm rest and reached out to pull Santana down to lay on top of her. Usually, someone always wanted to have someone they could cuddle with once in a while. Why would this instance be any different?

Glancing to Rachel, she gave her a smile and nudged her thigh gently with her toe. "Come here," she murmured to get her to lie down with the both of them. "We know you can protect us San. You've protected me a lot since the world suddenly knew of my extra appendage." Squeezing the Latina lightly, she smiled affectionately at her best friend. "You've always been there for us even when we didn't know it." Quinn smiled at the Latina quietly and went back to her movie.

Seeing Quinn and Santana's friendship never failed to bring a smile on her face. Despite everything, the pair had always had a seemingly unbreakable bond that Rachel admired. And she was always pleasantly surprised when she received reminders that Santana wasn't anywhere near as coldhearted as she made herself appear.

Setting her now-empty plate down on the coffee table, she gladly accepted Quinn's invitation, adjusting her position so she was now laying with the two girls. She figured that Santana probably needed people to show that they cared without overwhelming her. And, while Rachel always thought it was best to talk about feelings, she knew that Santana didn't work that way. Smiling back at her friend, she gave her forearm a light squeeze, "you really are an amazing person, Santana. You keep Quinn and I very well taken care of when we need it," she stated adding one more light squeeze to her arm for good measure before turning her head back to the television.

Santana sank into the warmth of Quinn's embrace allowing herself to breathe in the fragrance of the other woman's shampoo. This was definitively not badass, but she could get used to it anyway. Goose bumps broke out on her arm and she bit her lip to suppress a light moan as Rachel's fingers touched her arm. God, she hoped they didn't notice. Talk about embarrassing.

She attempted to focus on the movie, but it really was completely awful. "This is ridiculous. That ugly ass clown isn't scary, he's just disgusting. We don't have to finish this movie. Want to grab drinks? Pretend we're 14 and play truth or dare? I don't care, whatever you guys want."

_Or we can just stay like this…. _ Why had she suggested not finishing the movie? Idiot.

Quinn laughed lightly, shaking her head slightly. "I told you this movie is ridiculous," she murmured, snorting at the screen. Raising her eyebrows at Santana's suggestion of playing Truth or Dare, Quinn looked down at her. "San… really? What's up with you tonight? You don't get this antsy unless something is bothering you." The blonde shifted a little underneath Santana so she could look at the Latina a little better as she furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't mind the movie or playing a game, but this is weird for me. You were fine at the shoot today."

The blonde slid out from underneath the girls, standing up so she could get a better look at the Latina. "Santana… Tell me the truth," she stated crossing her arms as she stood there in front of the couch. Quinn raised her eyebrows slightly and turned to pause the movie to make sure the girl was distracted before she turned back to level her with a look. Glancing to Rachel, she smiled a little and pressed her lips together firmly. "Would you mind giving us a minute?" She asked, motioning between herself and Santana.

Rachel sat up on the edge of the couch, glancing from a very antsy Santana to an extremely confused Quinn who was now standing in front of the couch. Santana had been acting very strange ever since she had arrived at their apartment that evening. Though Rachel just let it slide, assuming that whatever it was would work itself out. Quinn, however, could read Santana like a book and always had been able to. The brunette assumed it was because of the close friendship between the two and her lack of friendship with the Latina until the tail end of high school.

Nodding to Quinn, she stood from the couch, "Of course. Take your time," she said, grabbing her beer and heading into the bedroom. Closing the door to give the pair some more privacy, she took another slow sip of her drink as she relaxed down into the bed. If it was something that worried Quinn to the point of stopping activities, maybe it was something big. Hopefully the blonde would be able to get something out of the Latina so they could progress with their evening.

Santana watched as Rachel left the room. The sound of the bedroom door closing echoed through the apartment. Sitting up, she crossed her arms over her chest eyes narrowing as she leveled her gaze on the blonde.

"She didn't have to leave, you know. Nothing's wrong." With Quinn staring at her demanding the truth, Santana fought the urge to push, to be say something hurtful, to deflect. "Let's get our drink on. Or maybe I should go. This is supposed to be a party not a wake."

Quinn pressed her lips together firmly as she stared at the Latina. "Really, Santana? You're going to fight me over this?" She asked, letting out a huff. "I'm trying to help you right now and you're trying to deflect. Come on, Lopez. I know you better than anyone out there. I know when something is bothering you. Please just tell me what's wrong and stop deflecting. I'm only trying to help." The blonde sagged slightly as she looked at the raven haired girl. "It's time someone looked out for you too instead of just yourself. Both Rachel and I are here for that."

"Let us help," she murmured softly. "I at least want to help you. Just tell me what's wrong." Quinn raised her eyebrows at that as she stared at Santana. Sighing slightly, she took her seat next to the girl and raised her eyebrows again. "Don't you trust me enough to tell me if something was wrong. You know I wouldn't judge you whatsoever over anything. You're my best friend."

"Why can't you just leave it the hell alone?" Santana's voice rose, breaking. Pacing the living area, she was afraid if she stopped she would completely lose it. "It's not about trust. I trust you with my fucking life, but damn it, if I say this out loud, I can't undo it."

Santana felt Quinn's intense gaze, that patented eyebrow arch compelling her to keep going. This was so not how this night was supposed to go. It should have been about watching scary movies, tossing popcorn at each other, and painting their nails. Maybe even getting blitzed and sharing a few small secrets, but standing here, being called out because Quinn could read her like a fucking book, she was terrified.

"Fine." Santana ground out. "Fuck it. You want to know so badly, here goes. You've tossed around words like jealous, wanting to know why I've not found someone or gotten laid recently. It's because of you. I want you. Both of you."

Tears clogged her throat and she was two seconds from the ugly crying face. "I'll get my stuff now."

Quinn watched Santana intently, eyeing the Latina as she paced in the living room. Clearly, something bothered her enough for her to be pacing. The blonde waited though. She knew patience with Santana was a must just because the girl was like her several years ago with emotions. They were hard to decipher sometimes, making someone confused about something. At Santana's quick words, the blonde's eyebrows rose slightly. She hadn't exactly been expecting that. To say she was shocked was an understatement for her right then.

Hearing Santana mention she was leaving, Quinn bolted up and grabbed her wrist. "Hold on there," she stated, pulling Santana back gently. "You can't just admit that out loud and then run away from it. Let's discuss this. But I think this conversation actually does involve Rachel." Letting out a breath, she looked towards the bedroom. "Rachel, baby, can you come back out here? I think there's something we all need to discuss."

Rachel had discarded the empty beer a few minutes prior. She had been laying back in bed with her laptop, scrolling through endless pages of pointless broadway gossip. The brunette was able to hear the faintest voices from the living room, though she was attempting to make a conscious effort not to listen in on the personal conversation.

Upon hearing Quinn call her back into the living room, she shut the laptop putting it back on its place on the desk before returning to the main room. The scene was far different from when she had left. Santana seemed to be practically reduced to tears, pacing the floor and Quinn stood there with a mixture of emotions on her face. "Is everything alright?" she asked before shaking her head, "stupid question. What's going on?"

Santana stared at Rachel wide-eyed for a minute, a deer caught in the headlights. She wanted to run, to get as far away as possible. The safe distance she had maintained for so many years had crumbled over the course of a few moments as words fell unbidden from her mouth.

Nose flaring, she turned her gaze to Quinn, silently begging, pleading for an out, but knowing from the intense expression on the blonde's face none was forthcoming.

"Quinn, don't make me say it again. I … I can't" Santana's face visibly crumbled as she dropped her eyeline to the floor. "please."

Quinn stood at Santana's words, moving to take the Latina's hands in her own. "Would you calm down just for a minute to let us decide," she whispered, running her hands up her arms before looking towards Rachel. "It seems Santana… How do I put this? Um, has feelings for both of us and I'm not simply talking about a friendship thing. Think about how we began, Rach." Raising her eyebrows to the brunette, she stroked Santana's arms gently, giving her a small smile.

"When you say you want us… are you talking about a really deep friendship or are we discussing lust or something even more than that?" Quinn asked softly, sliding her hands down to take Santana's hands in her own. "I just want to make sure I'm getting this right. I don't want to simply assume you're only referring to sex here, even if you are. It's just something that needs to be discussed with all of us."

Rachel furrowed her brows at the blonde as she spoke, walking over to the pair slowly. Her confusion grew as Quinn continued to speak until the blonde concluded. After a moment of staring at the blonde, everything clicked into place. Santana had feelings for them…for both of them. Her eyes widened as she glanced from the Latina to Quinn, "Oh!" she exclaimed, before shaking off her initial surprise. She definitely didn't want Santana to feel more vulnerable than she already was.

Smiling sweetly at Santana, she nodded along with Quinn. Feelings definitely weren't safe territories to assume. And Quinn definitely had a point. She had, in fact, just walked into the middle of the conversation. For all she knew there had been a preface to the statement. Turning her attention to Santana, she rested her hand gently on the girl's shoulder, "I know we've never been as close of friends as you and Quinn, but that doesn't mean I don't care or worry about you Santana. You can talk to me, to us, about anything."

Santana opened her mouth to answer the questions Quinn had tossed out, but it snapped shut again. Okay. So neither of them had kicked her out, well yet anyway. She clutched Quinn's hands in hers, holding on tight, anchoring herself like a lifeline.

"I don't know. More than deep friendship, but not just sex. Though I definitely want sex." Santana paused her mind flashing to the thought of the couple fucking each other on the floor. Shaking her head, she continued. "I guess I want what you have, but more I want to be a part of it with you. Can't explain it better than that and I know it's really fucked up."

Quinn nodded slightly, biting her lip as she looked at Santana. Glancing to Rachel, she furrowed her eyebrows slightly before raising them to her. She was unsure of how they should go about this with Santana. So the girl wanted to be with them both, experience what they had and be included in it. Quinn could understand that someone would want to experience it. Who wouldn't want what they had? Taking in a small breath, she looked at the Latina, eyeing her face for a moment.

"I'm not really sure how to approach this whatsoever," she murmured, squeezing Santana's hand. "You're my best friend. You've always been my best friend and I do love you. You're the first person who ever accepted me for who I am. I clung to you during that time. I just… I definitely don't want to do something that could possibly hurt what I have with Rachel. I don't want anything to come between any of us." She stated softly, glancing to Rachel now and then.

Rachel offered Quinn up a light shrug. This was definitely the last thing that she was expecting. Sure, she could understand Santana having feelings for Quinn, but for her? It made absolutely no sense to her. She ran her fingers through the ends of her hair before bringing her hands to a clasp in front of her.

Her eyes travelled slowly between Quinn and Santana. There was so much potential for a giant rift to form between the three of them if even the wrong word was said. Taking in a slow breath, she nodded slightly, looking at Santana "I…Quinn's right. When it comes to feelings like this, things could get messed up really quickly and I don't want any of us to drift from one another for any reason whatsoever. Are…are you sure Santana? Or do you think it's just…I don't know…are you sure? You want to _be _with us? As in both of us?"

Santana breathed in deeply letting the air escape in a loud audible sigh. The time was now. They could finish this discussion tonight and then maybe move on without too much awkwardness. She had never intended to say any of this to them, content to watch them from a distance, protecting them and watching them be happy together. After this, she hoped she would be allowed even that opportunity.

Turning to Quinn, Santana met those hazel eyes and knew she had to lay it all out there and let the fall out be what it would be. In for a penny as they say. "Q, I have loved you as my best friend since the 9th grade. I never intended to fall in love with you, but it kind of happened. You are the only person who just gets me, lets me just be me. I've watched you become even more beautiful, not just on the outside, but on the inside too. You've grown so much from that bitchy high school cheerleader into this amazing woman who is learning who she is. Facing this shit storm your father created, you've struggled and persevered. So much stronger than you think you are."

Santana looked off sharply, her nerves frayed but knowing she needed to face Rachel and be honest about those feelings too. Her hands shook as she reached over to the brunette's clasped hands, her fingers plucking at the diva's until she was able to hold one of the other woman's in her own. "Look at me, Tiny." Santana waited a half beat until her eyes met the deep brown, very expressive eyes of the diva. "I know you'll have a hard time believing me. I was horrible to you and even now say rude shit just to get a rise out of you, but yeah I'm sure. You took every insult I ever threw at you and bounced back stronger and more determined to make me like you. You see through my bullshit, but never make me feel less than. You are headstrong and stubborn, intent on succeeding at all costs, and the most forgiving person I know even with those who don't deserve it."

Santana reached up brushing a stray strand of soft dark hair behind Rachel's left ear. "You have this way of being … fuck, I don't know, adorable when you get excited about something. It consumes you. You light up and clap like a toddler and it's impossible to not want that whatever it is."

Biting her lip, she teased with a false bravado. "If you tell anyone I said this shit, I will ends you both."

Quinn smiled a little to the Latina, squeezing her hand gently to let her know she understood. Smiling at what Santana had to say to Rachel, she glanced to the brunette and nodded slightly before turning her head back to Santana. She grinned at her last sentence, shaking her head slightly. "You're secret is safe with us, San," she murmured softly. "As for what I went through, I didn't really go through it alone. I had Rachel here even if I pushed her away and avoided her for a while. I didn't know how to deal with anything because of the phone calls coming through that my agency was dropping me because I was a liability to the company. Along with that I could look outside to see my billboards being taken down. I had lost what I thought was everything after my father outed me to the world."

She shrugged a little, sliding her hand up the Latina's arm to her bicep. "I know who you are Santana," she whispered, rubbing her thumb against her skin. "I've known you since ninth grade. I know you hide a lot of things that you don't want to talk about and sometimes need prodding like me. I mean Rachel can prod sometimes, but you and I both need it." She smiled warmly to her, though she still felt unsure of what to do. The blonde didn't want to do something without Rachel accepting it first. If Rachel accepted it then she would as well. Turning her head to look at the brunette, she raised her eyebrows and waited patiently for the girl.

Rachel flashed a smile to Santana as she spoke. The girl really was sweeter than she had ever given her credit for. "Santana," she started, glancing from Quinn to the girl in front of her, "I'm going to hug you now." Taking a step forward, she dropped her hand before practically throwing her arms around the girl. "I know we were never close until recently because of Quinn and I. But I wouldn't even think of telling anyone about what you just admitted without your explicit permission."

She pulled back from the embrace with a smile, looking over at the blonde with a curious look. Santana really was a genuinely kind person and she would definitely be lying if she said she hadn't developed a sort of crush on her throughout high school. She shrugged slightly to Quinn, wanting to know her opinion on the entire situation.

Santana smirked at Rachel's signature "hug announcement" before losing herself however briefly in the other woman's embrace. Her arm still tingled slightly from Quinn's touch and now Rachel was full on hugging her with a devastating smile on her face.

When Rachel pulled back, Santana took note of the subtle looks between the two and she couldn't get a read on what they were thinking. "Nothing has to change between the three of us. I don't …. I don't have any expectations. Not like I planned to ever tell you either." Her voice was quiet and she meant what she said. She couldn't lose them. Her feelings notwithstanding, they were too important in her life to lose them over anything including this.

Quinn eyed the brunette for a moment, reading her silently. She wanted to make sure whatever she was going to do would be an issue with her. Leaning forward to her girlfriend, she kissed her lightly and brushed her hand against her forearm. She smiled warmly to Rachel before turning back to Santana. "I know nothing has to change between the three of us and it won't. We will always be friends. Rachel is my friend along with you. I can talk to both of you without an issue and I don't have to feel like I'm going to be judged about something. I love you both." Reaching up to cup the Latina's cheek, she smiled to her and carefully leaned in towards her, letting Rachel stop her if something bothered the girl.

Leaning in fully, the blonde brushed her nose against Santana's and pressed her lips to the other girl's gently. She kept it gentle and brief, letting Santana choose whether she really did want this or not. Quinn wasn't about to push into something without being sure that all members were completely all right with it. When the blonde pulled back, she glanced to Rachel to check exactly how she took the gesture between herself and Santana.

Placing her hand lightly on the blonde's hip, she pressed her lips against Quinn's gently before the pair pulled back slowly. Rachel's eyes followed Quinn's movements as she turned to Santana. She was surprised by how okay she was with the entire situation. There had always been an unique bond between the three of them. She watched as Quinn cupped Santana's cheek, feeling her own nerves working themselves up as the blonde leaned in.

She relaxed slightly when the blonde's lips pressed to Santana's if only momentarily. There was no fit of jealousy. No animosity towards either of the girls. If anything, it was hot. She smiled at Quinn as she their eyes met and she nodded slightly, "I have no problem with any of that," she said, knowing that sometimes her facial expressions could be misinterpreted in intense situations. She raised her eyebrow slightly at Santana, wondering how she felt about everything that had transpired.

Santana raised her fingers to touch her lips. Her index finger tracing her plump bottom lip where she still felt the phantom whisper of Quinn's lips on hers. The kiss had been sweet and gentle similar and yet so different from the two previous kisses between her and Quinn. While still satisfying curiosity, this one seemed to hold a deeper significance too, perhaps even a hint of the future.

Meeting Rachel's assessing gaze, Santana bit her lip between her teeth, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she caught a glimmer of hope, a flicker of arousal being reflected back at her. She nodded sharply at the brunette. "No problem with it … Would you have a problem if I kissed you now?"

Tilting her head, she directed her question to Quinn as well. "Would it be okay if I kissed her too?"

Letting out a bubble of a giggle, Quinn watched the Latina. "You look like you're experiencing something new for the first time," she murmured before arching her eyebrow at her question. She glanced to Rachel and shrugged to her. "It's Rachel's choice if she wants to be kissed. I don't mind it." Sliding her hand to Santana's thigh, she rubbed it gently and gave it a little squeeze. She let the brunette decide if she wanted to kiss Santana, choosing to continue with the Latina. Quinn leaned in again, kissing her neck lightly and ghosting her lips down the column of her neck.

"I…yeah," Rachel said softly before shaking her head, "I mean…no I don't have a problem with that," she giggled softly, closing the distance between them. She brushed the pads of her fingers against the smooth skin of Santana's cheek. Looking up at her with a slight smile, she captured the girl's lips with her own for a light kiss.

Pulling back after a moment, she felt a small blush rise to tiny her cheeks a light shade of pink. "Oh…wow," she whispered, biting down on her bottom lip. Moving her hand up slightly, she brushed a strand of dark hair behind the girl's ear before allowing her fingers to brush through her hair slowly before falling to a rest on Santana's hip.

Santana growled low, her hips canting forward into Quinn's light touch on her thigh. She leaned toward Rachel angling her head and capturing the diva's sweet mouth in a much less innocent kiss. She sucked Rachel's plump bottom lip into her mouth, worrying it with her teeth soothing it with her tongue.

The gates of her pent up desire burst open flooding her senses, amplifying each movement. Reluctantly pulling away, Santana rest her forehead on Rachel's, her breath coming out in short pants as she struggled to inhale deeply. Twining her fingers with Quinn's, desperate to maintain the connection with both of them.

"So much better than I imagined. Holy fuck, you … this … hot."

Quinn hummed, smiling as she watched the both of them kiss. The blonde leaned back in to capture the Latina's lips with her own, shifting to move closer to her. "We don't have to do anything tonight, but it's an open decision if you want to," she murmured to both girls. Moving her lips to Santana's neck, she kissed at her skin before biting into her neck lightly and licking the mark. "I don't mind what we decide to do."

Smiling, she squeezed her thigh gently and pulled back to go to Rachel. "Baby, come here," she murmured, pulling her close so she could kiss her fully. Quinn's arousal grew, her body excited from everything happening. Pulling back from her girlfriend, she turned back to Santana and kissed her again. "Someone make a decision," she murmured to the girls.

Rachel felt a soft moan slip past her lips as Santana pulled from the kiss. Taking in a slow breath, she rested her hand on the small of the blondes, needing some sort of contact from Quinn as well, as she watched Quinn bite down on the Latina's neck. Her eyes darkened with arousal, pressing her lips to Quinn's for a firm kiss. Her fingers scratched lightly against her sides, eyes drifting downward to see the blonde's evident arousal.

"Santana…this decision is all on you. I don't mind either way," she stated, pulling the dark haired girl closer to her for another heated kiss. Fingers snaked through her hair as her tongue brushed against her bottom lip before she pulled back slowly, lips moving to the place a trail of kisses along the girl's jaw.

Santana hissed as the blonde marked her neck. Arousal beat low and hard, pulsing between her legs. She could hardly think as everything she wanted appeared with reach. Watching the two of them up close and being connected with each of them, just yeah. When the brunette's lips trailed along her jaw, teasing her further she thought she might come right then and there.

"Guh. I want to." Santana gasped out. "Gonna be a pussy here, but I don't want to mess anything up by going too fast. You're both too important for me to fuck and leave in the morning. I want more. I want to take you on dates and stuff."

Lacking the self control and not quite ready to let go yet, she rocked her hips, she trying in vain to ease the ache as her lips found purchase on the blonde's neck. Her tongue trailed its way to her ear, sucking the lobe into her mouth. "Fuck, you taste good."

Her fingers danced along the bare skin of Rachel's thigh thrilling at the small bumps that raised in their wake. "And you, Rach. Those legs are lethal."

Growling in frustration, the Latina ground out. "I'm getting off tonight. With you. In the guestroom. Hell, in the shower later. Horny lesbian has needs. What do you want to do?" Need was overruling her judgement, her resolve too weak with want to make the call.

Quinn smiled to the brunette, shaking her head slightly. "No one said you couldn't take us out on dates," she whispered, moaning at the Latina kissing her neck. "You want the whole package." She smiled slightly, biting her lip as Santana took her ear lobe into her mouth. The blonde laughed lightly at the comment about Rachel's legs. "Imagine them wrapped around your waist." She grinned as she looked down at the Latina, raising her eyebrows quickly.

"Depends on who you want first," she stated softly. "Or we could just do it all at once. Me inside you, you eating Rachel out. Doesn't matter to me. I'll follow." Quinn went for the Latina's shirt, lifting the hem of it and pulling it off of her. The blonde blonde bit her bottom lip as she moaned out at the sight of the girl's breasts. "Jesus Christ, your breasts should be illegal." She grinned and captured her lips again as she ran her hand up to cup one of her breasts.

Letting out a quiet giggle at Quinn's additional comment, she shook her head, sliding her hands down Quinn's sides, scratching lightly at the skin as the blonde removed Santana's shirt. She bit down on her bottom lip taking in the newly exposed tan skin. "Fuck…" she breathed out fully appreciating the sight.

Moving her hands around to the blondes front, the brunette moved her hands down lower, grazing her fingers over Quinn's hardening member through her boxer briefs. Her eyes flashed up just in time to see the blondes lips capture Santana's for another kiss, effectively sending another wave of arousal directly to her center.

Bucking her hips forward at Rachel teasing her member, she panted against Santana's lips. "Shit," she murmured, pulling back to glance at Rachel. "Baby don't tease. You know I don't like it." Quinn groaned, kissing Santana's neck again. She hummed slightly before pulling back to pull off her own tank top so she could be exposed. Her scars still bothered her sometimes, but tonight it was different. She was with Santana in this way, making her freeze a little. Santana would see everything tonight and that suddenly bothered her.

The blonde pushed Rachel's hand away, covering herself with her left hand so her bulge wasn't noticeable. Quinn took a sudden quick breath and pulled back completely. She avoided the girl's eyes, grabbing her tank to leave the room. Shutting the door to the bathroom, she took in several deep breaths and grabbed a towel to shove over herself as she sunk next to the tub. The blonde closed her eyes tightly, feeling even more exposed than before. What if Santana was disgusted by it? It was all great in theory, but theories all changed when it came down to seeing it first hand.

As Quinn tore out of the room with a look of anguish on her face, Santana blinked a few times to clear her head. The sound of the bathroom door shutting echoed through the apartment. "Fuck. It was too much." Santana kicked herself for pushing too hard. It was too soon and now she had no idea what just happened.

Throwing a quick glance at Rachel's downcast expression, Santana lifted her chin with her index finger pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Nodding toward the bathroom door, she asked in a light voice. "Is it okay if I go to her?"

Rachel brought her hand to her forehead, letting out a sigh as the bathroom door closed. She should've seen something like this coming. It had taken so much time to get Quinn to believe that she was more than alright with everything. "She's completely second guessing this," she said, shaking her head as she looked down at the ground.

Her lips curved up in a slight smile as she returned Santana's gentle kiss. "Of course," she replied, giving the girl's hip a light squeeze, "you'll be able to get through to her right now in ways I completely understand." Leaning forward, she pecked her lips once more, "Go get her," she said with a smile as she ran her fingers through her own hair.

Santana grabbed her discarded tank from the floor not bothering to put it on as she made her way to the bathroom. She rapped lightly on the door calling out Quinn's name. Not getting an answer, she turned the handle and pushed her way in.

She sighed heavily as she dropped down to sit next to the blonde on the floor. Quinn was tucked into the corner of the bathroom pressed up against the cool surface of the the tub, her head down, face ashen white.

"You going to tell me what that was?" Santana asked her voice a little more gruff than she intended. Swallowing against the ball of emotion in her throat. She tried again. "Quinn, we don't have to do anything. We can like go back to before, but I kind of want to know what happened. You pressed me earlier when I really didn't want to say anything and now it's my turn. You can trust me and I need you to tell me what that was."

Quinn sucked in several breaths as Santana joined her next to the tub. She couldn't look at the girl, her body tensing as she sat there. Leaning forward, she pushed her head to her knees and closed her eyes tightly. Quinn shook her head slightly, her hands gripping at her own legs tightly. "Only Rachel has seen me naked," she mumbled into her knees. "She's the only one who has touched me. No one else has ever seen or touched me."

"Hearing about it and maybe seeing a bulge is completely different than seeing it actually out there," she stated softly. "You've only heard of it or seen evidence of it, but you've never seen me naked. I just… In theory, us sleeping together seems awesome, but in reality, this isn't some strap on. It's not a sex toy that I can easily take off. This is a part of me that I was born with."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Santana blurted out in a way that only she could in this situation. When the blonde lifted her head from her knees arching her eyebrow, the Latina threw her palms out. "You have no idea how many times I checked you out, do you? And not just the times I made sure nothing was showing for your photos. Let me point out, I did that because it's what you needed me to do and not because I harbor some secret repulsion to your body. Or how many times I would go home and get off thinking about you, all of you? "

Santana scooted closer to Quinn on the floor placing a reassuring hand on her lower back. "Quinn, this is important. I think you're beautiful. I want to run my tongue over the scars on your back, to memorize the feel of you under my fingertips. And yes, I want to touch her too, to feel her get hard in my hand. She makes you you, and I fucking love you."

Exhaling a long breath, her emotions forced her to draw in more air than normal. "If you aren't ready to share that part of yourself with me then we won't. We can have sex in the dark where only Rachel sees you or touches that part of you, for now. Or we can totally not do anything at all, but do not think for one damn minute that I want you to take her off or that I will love you less, think you are less stunning because she is attached to you. Got it?"

Quinn almost recoiled at Santana's outburst, her knees drawing closer to her. She swallowed a little as she looked at the Latina. By now, her body had stopped trembling so much, leaving her feeling a little more calm as Santana spoke. The blonde looked down at the ground for a moment, biting her lip as she processed all of that information. She blushed at her comment of feeling her get hard. No one, not even Rachel had said that before. "I love you too, but I always figured you thought of a fantasy of me being normal," she replied softly, shaking her head slowly.

Shaking her head, she looked at the Latina. "It's not that I don't want sex. I'm just scared I'll be repulsive to you," she replied softly. "It's one thing to know it's there, but it's another to actually see it. I can show it to you." Silently, she grabbed the Latina's hand and left the bathroom, glancing to Rachel. Quinn motioned for her to follow as she pulled Santana into the bedroom.

She was nervous, everything about this could go wrong. Quinn swallowed, looking towards Rachel as she pulled off her tank again. Hooking her fingers in the hem of her boxer briefs, she took a little breath and pulled them down. She stood back up, looking towards Rachel as she stood there completely bare in front of both of them. Quinn glanced down at herself and pressed her lips firmly together.

Rachel looked up from her spot on the couch when the bathroom door pushed open. Following the blonde's lead, she walked into the bedroom, curiosity flashing through her eyes. She walked over to the pair, glancing towards Santana. It didn't seem like things had gone terribly wrong if it only took a few minutes to get Quinn from the bathroom.

Everything clicked into place when the blonde removed her tank top. Eyes instinctively drifted downward as Quinn pushed off her boxer briefs, allowing the fabric to fall to the floor. Her eyes met Quinn's and she offered the girl a reassuring smile before glancing to Santana as the blonde looked down.

Santana stepped closer to Quinn placing one hand on her hip and lifting the blonde's chin with her index finger beckoning her to meet her gaze. The Latina hated the insecurity she read in those hazel eyes. "Trust me. Okay? It's just me, me and Rachel." She whispered reassuringly not wanting her voice to break the barely there truce they had forged.

The fingers of her right hand traveled over the soft pale skin of Quinn's side, her eyes following in their path. A low moan escaped from her mouth unbidden as she took in the well honed muscles of her arms and shoulder, the swell of the blonde's breasts, her tight abs. Her fingers stopped their exploration at the curve of her other hip, both hands now resting gently on her delicious skin.

Tension hung in the air and Santana knew that Quinn was holding her breath waiting for a response. She hated that this felt so much like show and tell, but it couldn't be helped at this stage. Glancing between the blonde's legs, Santana looked for the first time at her best friend completely unclothed. It was not hard at all given the tenseness of the situation, but still more than adequate in size. There was a tell tale scar left over from Quinn's recent transgression with a blade. Her heart clenched thinking about what could have happened that night, and how much hurt the blonde had to have been in to do that to herself. That was definitely a discussion for later when she planned to give Quinn a piece of her mind.

Using her hips as leverage, Santana pressed their bodies together more fully before meeting Rachel's intense expression asking her silently to join the embrace. She placed a sweet kiss over the blonde's lips to reassure her that in fact she was not put off at all by her uniqueness.

"She's you, Quinn. A part of you. And I love you, all of you." Santana said her voice soft but firm.

"Now, either Rachel and I are wearing too many clothes or you not enough. So fix it."

Tensing slightly at Santana touching her skin, she held her breath until Santana was completely touching her. She watched the girl's face quietly, just waiting for her to speak. She swallowed a little, letting out a slow breath as Santana pressed her body close to her own. Quinn closed her eyes at the kiss, her hands sliding up to rest on Santana's hips. The blonde smirked at her comment, arching her eyebrow to the Latina. She smirked, sliding her hands up Santana's torso to pull off her shirt and tossed it to the side. Turning with the raven haired girl, she pushed her onto the bed before moving back to Rachel to pull her close and connect their lips.

Rachel had always been Quinn's safety net for almost everything, but hopefully, tonight Quinn could consider them both her safety net. Leading Rachel towards the bed, she pulled off her shirt as well and crawled into the middle of the bed. She glanced between the girls. "How do you want to do this?" She asked, grasping her member to pump herself a few times so she could get hard faster for both of them. Leaning over to the bachelors chest, she grabbed a couple condoms to put them on top of the chest and raised her eyebrows to the girls.

Rachel's worries were put to ease as the blonde visibly relaxed. Things were now back on track, no awkward parting as of yet, for which Rachel was thankful for. Stepping forward, she reveled in the blonde's embrace, lips moving familiarly before separating and slipping onto the bed.

The brunette lifted her arms, assisting Quinn in the removal of her own shirt before she turned her attention to Santana while the blonde grabbed the condoms from the night stand. She could feel her own nerves kicking in when the reality of the situation kicked in. Quinn had been the only person she'd ever had sex with and, being the perfectionist that she was, Rachel's mind was going a million miles per hour.

Shaking her thoughts for now, she chose to focus on the moment instead, "I am fine with anything you both feel comfortable with," she stated simply. Reaching out, she ghosted her fingers along Santana's thigh as her lips made contact with the dark haired girl's shoulder, teeth grazing against the skin before her tongue followed in suit.

Santana shivered at the feel of Rachel's teeth and tongue on her skin. Thus far tonight had been an emotional roller coaster. From her own admission and expected dismissal to the subsequent high of making out with both girls in the living room to the low of Quinn's insecurities that eventually led them to the bedroom. Rolling into Rachel's warm body, Santana's fingers trailed across the brunette's collar bone her palms cupping beautiful breasts, hard nipples practically begging for her mouth.

Feeling the mattress shift, she tore her gaze to the blonde whose knee was pressing into the mattress next to her. "Lay down next to me." Santana scooted further up the bed urging Rachel to move up as well until she was sandwiched between them. Skin on skin excepting the sleep shorts both brunette's still wore for no other reason than they simply hadn't been removed yet. Santana's hips rocked upward in want as the Quinn's lips worked one side of her neck and Rachel's the other. "You should definitely take our shorts off, Quinn. Really no fair if you are the only one naked."

The Latina moaned at the feeling of Quinn's hardness against her thigh. Her fingers itched to wrap themselves around the length and feel her pulsing in her hand but she didn't want to overwhelm the other girl either. "I want to touch you. Is that okay?"

Her right hand played with the hard muscles of Quinn's abdomen while she waited for a response. Her left had a journey of it's own teasing the hard point of Rachel's nipples thrilling at the tiny pants of air teasing her skin.

Quinn followed Santana's direction, laying on her side next to the girl. The blonde attached her lips to her neck, kissing her skin and licking lightly. She scoffed slightly, rolling her eyes. "You just want to watch me pull off your shorts," she stated teasingly as she grabbed a hold of Santana's shorts and underwear to pull them off. Throwing them to the side, she went for Rachel's, kissing her shoulder lightly and ghosting her lips down her back as she pulled off her shorts.

Lying back down next to Santana, she sucked in a small breath at the girl's question. "You know you can. I'm already naked in front of you," she murmured, attaching her lips back to her neck. She shifted closer to the Latina the moment she felt herself being touched. Letting out a moan, she bit down on her neck and licked over the skin. "Stop teasing," she stated firmly, rolling more into Santana as she pressed her hardened member into her thigh.

Rachel reflexively arched into Santana's touch, eyes fluttering shut momentarily. She followed Santana's direction, moving up the bed with both girls. She giggled softly against the tan skin at Quinn's comment, lips moving slowly along the girl's neck. She lifted her hips slightly to help the blonde slide her shorts off.

Now, with no barriers between them, she pressed her body back against Santana's hand roaming along the girls side before moving up to cup her breast. Her lips found the dark haired girl's pulse point, sucking lightly on the skin before grazing her teeth against the skin. Santana's hard nipple pressed against her palm.

She faintly registered Santana and Quinn's exchange as her lips travelled slowly downward, peppering kisses along her collarbone. She scooted down slightly, leaving a trail of kisses between the valley of her breasts before inching closer to her destination. Her tongue glided across the hard nipple before enveloping it in her mouth.

Santana's eyes slid shut, her back arching as Rachel's mouth closed over her breast. Her left hand flew to the back of her head, fingers tangling in the dark tresses finding purchase to ground her.

"Ugh. That feels so good, Rach." A keening cry tore from her lips as arousal shot hard and heavy to beat steadily before her legs.

Blinking against the haze threatening to overtake her, Santana struggled to find her focus. Everything felt so overwhelmingly good she never wanted it to end.

The fingers of her right hand trailed the short distance from Quinn's abs to close her hand over the girl's hardened length. "Oh, Q. You … Jesus I love the feel of you in my hand." Santana made slow steady motions reveling in the contradictory feel of soft skin and hardened flesh on each stroke.

"I don't want to take anything for granted, babe." Santana husked out. "What do you want, Quinn? You want to be inside Rachel first? In me? My mouth? Anything you want."

At Santana's hand curling around her hardened member, Quinn dropped her head to the girl's shoulder. She let out a soft pant and pivoted her hips towards the Latina even more. The blonde moaned, lifting her head slightly to look at the girls. "I, uh," she blushed then, feeling self-conscious with the images flashing through her mind. "I want both of you. God, I want your mouths." She swallowed, biting her lip then, thinking possibly she pushed a little further than she should have. Quinn knew they were okay with sex, but pushing past that to something that had only been seen in porn videos might have possibly been too much.

She back tracked quickly, holding herself up on her forearm as she looked in between them. "We can just do sex. It doesn't have to be that. I know that's uncomfortable. Just… I don't mind who goes first. I'll do whatever you want too," she murmured softly, glancing down at herself. "This is fine too. We don't have to do anything else other than this. It's weird any other way." She blurted the last part out and stopped, realizing she had admitted that it had even been weird with Rachel. Quinn ducked her head away, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

Rachel's mouth turned its attention to Santana's other breast, her hands roaming along her sides, feeling the way the tan skin reacted to her fingertips. She lifted her head slowly to look at the blonde with a curious expression. Biting down lightly on her bottom lip, she nodded "Quinn, I," she paused for a moment, shaking her head slightly, "it's not as uncomfortable as you might think."

The brunette stopped herself quickly, knowing that if she continued to speak her words would turn from a brief phrase to an extensive paragraph of their sexual endeavors. "But if you find it uncomfortable, that's one thing. I, for one, do not," she stated, before leaning over Santana and lifting Quinn's chin to meet her eyes before cupping the blonde's face in her hand for a languid kiss.

Pulling back slowly, she leaned back on her elbow in her spot next to Santana, "To be perfectly honest, I just want both of you. In any way either of you feel open," she said softly as she took in a deep breath. It reminded her so much of the first exploration with Quinn. The hesitance, the uncertainty, along with the overwhelming desire to just be touched in some manner. A smile tugged at her lips at the memory but she shook it off. There were far more pressing matters at hand. Quinn definitely wouldn't be the one to make the decision and with Santana's certain demeanor, the brunette assumed the girl already had it all mapped out how she'd want things to go.

When Rachel's bare breasts brushed against hers as she leaned over to kiss Quinn and visions of her mouth, correction their mouths, on Quinn swirled in her head, Santana's entire body quaked. Holy hell, that. Yes she wanted to do that. Quinn's vulnerability registered in her mind and she wished she could find a way to reassure and bolster the blonde, but for now she was going to be gentle but insistent and push things along without drawing excessive attention to everything.

Cupping her hand on the back of Rachel's next, she pulled the other girl into her kissing her lips deeply, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth and releasing it with a pop. "You good with both of our mouths down there?" She cut her eyes to Quinn's erection which was still wrapped in her warm hand before holding the brunette's desire filled gaze. "If you are, follow my lead."

Reluctantly letting go of Quinn, Santana sought out the blonde's hand twining their fingers together and bringing it to her mouth. Tracing her tongue down the outside of Quinn's index finger, she lavished each digit with just enough attention to pull the girl's focus to her action and hopefully away from her insecurities. "Q, love, I want to make you feel good. I said anything and I meant it. If you want my mouth on you, we can make that happen. It's just the three of us here right now and I need you to trust me."

Softly, she kissed her best friend reassuringly. "Keep holding my hand. Rach will take your other one and we'll go from there. If you want us to stop, say so or squeeze one of our hands twice and we move on. Okay?"

Santana began trailing gentle kisses along Quinn's strong jawline and down to her chest, punctuating with light nips of her teeth as she waited for Quinn to object if she was going to.

Quinn nodded to the Latina, taking a slow breath. She relished Santana's hand in her own, feeling her tongue glide across every one of her fingers. The blonde, if possible, was harder than before with that simple gesture from the Latina. "Shit," she murmured, looking at Santana before glancing to Rachel. She nodded to Santana, intertwining her fingers with both girls' hands. Quinn arched her back a little at the lips trailing down her torso.

The blonde squeezed their hands once, taking a deep breath again. "Please keep going," she murmured softly, her heels digging into the mattress as she fought to keep herself still under their touches. The moment she felt Santana's nose brushed against her lower abdomen, she tensed slightly in anticipation more than fear. She raised her hips slightly, begging for someone to touch her. "I know you're trying to be caring here, but that's not helping me from feeling scared that you'll stop. Please just keep going." Lifting her head, she looked down at the both of them.

As Santana spoke, Rachel nodded briefly before taking the blonde's hand in her own, lacing their fingers together and giving her hand a light squeeze. Her lips pressed to pale skin, kissing slowly, reverently, down Quinn's neck. Following a trail akin to Santana's, her free hand resting on the girl's thigh. Fingernails scratched along Quinn's inner thigh as the pair reached closer to their destination.

She knew, very well, that Quinn hated teasing. But Rachel couldn't help but enjoy it. She always pinned it on her need for some sort of control in every situation. With a light nip to the blonde's hip bone, her lips quirked up against the skin noticing the way Quinn's hips began to cant up with want.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye to the other dark haired girl, she caught Santana's eyes. She was met with the same look of desire she was sure her eyes harbored and she gave a slight nod of her head. She knew it was important for Santana to make the initial move to help ease whatever of Quinn's insecurities were lying beneath the surface.

Santana squeezed Quinn's hand reassuringly. There was no way she was stopping a scant few inches from where she wanted to be more than anything else in that moment. Wrapping her hand around the blonde's straining member, she whispered conspiratorially with Rachel not caring if Quinn heard, but wanting to make sure she and Rach worked together. This was all new to her. "I'm going to take her in my mouth first. Then I'll pull off and you can. After a few times, I want you to kiss me with her in between us."

Santana's body hummed in anticipation of her first taste of Quinn. Laying in her bed, in the safety of the night, she had fantasized of being able to do this and now she was going to be able to bring this to reality in ways her imagination couldn't even have envisioned.

Holding Quinn in her hand, she guided her across her lips and into her mouth swirling her tongue as the blonde's unique flavor flowed freely over her taste buds. She moaned loudly in appreciation, her lips vibrating just so.

Quinn arched up, breathing out as she heard Santana speak. She wanted to let them do whatever they wanted, It was their lead instead, not hers. The blonde was simply on the receiving end of them giving her what she actually wanted. The moment her member was inside of Santana's mouth, she let out a whine and dug her heels into the mattress. "Fuck!" She groaned out, rolling her hips up slowly. Quinn squeezed her eyes shut, throwing her head back. "Shit…" she whispered, lifting her head then to look down at both of the girls. The blonde had to steady herself, making sure she didn't come prematurely.

Rachel took in a slow breath, nodding slightly to Santana. That definitely sounded like a great plan. While Santana took her time with the blonde's member, the brunette ran her fingers along the blonde's thigh. She fought back her own moan at the sound of Quinn's moans coupled with the sight of the girl next to her.

As Santana pulled back slowly, Rachel took her queue. Leaning forward, she took the girl's place, her tongue brushing against the tip of Quinn's member before her lips slid around the girl. She brought the hand that wasn't clasped in Quinn's up to the blondes member, fingers wrapping around the base. Swirling her tongue around the girl, the brunette couldn't stop the loud moan from passing her lips. Rachel pulled back slowly, glancing up and meeting Quinn's eyes with a light smirk before looking back at Santana.

Santana brushed the stray strands of Rachel's hair from her face so she watch the girl's mouth worship Quinn. Squeezing her thighs together, she tried in vain to ease a little of the ache growing inside her. "God, that's hot. Suck on her."

Gasping as Rachel released Quinn from her pop with an audible pop, Santana lowered her head and breathed warm puffs of air across the tip. "Come here. Kiss me, Rach." The Latina crooked her finger, eyes widening in full on lust as the other girl closed the short distance between their mouths trapping Quinn's member between them. She caressed the sensitive underside with her tongue as she teased the seam of Rachel's lower lip moaning at the feel of Rachel's mouth and the velvet hardness trapped between them.

Moaning out, she sat up a little and rest on her palms. Quinn watched the both of them, biting her lip slightly. "I need to be inside one of you," she murmured, leaning back on her forearms. "Please." The blonde pulled at Santana's hand pull her up. "Come on baby, ride me. Rachel?" She raised her eyebrows to the girl. "What do you want to do?" The blonde smiled slightly to the brunette, pulling her up to kiss her. "Or just stay down there. I don't know… ugh. I don't know what I want." Quinn grumbled slightly, grabbing ahold of the sheets to grip them tightly. "Fuck me." She groaned out.

The brunette took in a gasp of air before moving closer to Santana, a smirk playing on her lips as she closed the distance between their lips, Quinn's hard member between them. Rachel moaned loudly as she felt Santana's tongue brush against her bottom lip, her own tongue slipping out to meet the girl's, caressing the blonde's member simultaneously.

Rachel pulled back as the blonde spoke again, sitting up on her knees in front of the blonde. The moment their lips connected another moan passed her lips. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and as their lips parted, she nodded. "Santana…" she breathed out, turning her head to the girl, "you can if you'd like."

"Condom. Now." Santana growled out in a demanding tone. "Quinn, why don't you fuck me while I eat Rachel out?"

It was a lot less poetic than the tone of the evening, but she arousal was clouding her brain making it near to impossible to think about anything beyond feeling Quinn inside her for the first time filling her and tasting Rachel on her lips. Nodding her head sharply she began to re-position herself on her knees without waiting for approval.

"Please. I need you to take me now." Santana's nose flared as she struggled to be patient. "Rach, here. Let me put my mouth on you."

Quinn scrambled up on her knees, grabbing the condom she had on the nightstand. The blonde let out a whine as she ripped open the package. Rolling the condom on herself, she glanced to Rachel lying in front of Santana while the Latina was on her knees. She smiled at Santana's demanding tone, her body scooting close to her so she could line herself up with Santana. "I had imagined this going slightly different, but you know, I don't mind," she murmured softly, sliding her hands over Santana's hips. "Don't think we only have one chance to do this tonight. Rachel can definitely attest to me going all night. It's the perks of me being a girl."

Grinning, she slid herself inside of the Latina, her hips meeting her ass. "Shit… you are tight," she groaned out, looking down at Rachel. She smiled, leaning down to kiss Santana's back. "I'm guessing you want to be fucked. Tell me if it's too rough baby." Gripping her hips firmly, she pushed herself deeper before puling out to her head. With a grunt, she slammed her hips hard against Santana's backside and fucked her hard.

Rachel shuffled over on the bed, laying back on her elbows in front of Santana. All hints of shyness had completely vanished, replaced by the pure arousal that was now clouding her thoughts. "Santana," she started, biting down on her bottom lip as her eyes flickered to the blonde as she pushed inside Santana, a loud groan coming from her lips, "I need something…fuck, anything."

A loud groan sounded from the back of her throat as she felt the girl's lips on her for the first time. Her eyes fell shut briefly, overwhelmed by finally getting some sort of touch. Hands immediately tunnelled through dark hair as she fought the urge to pull her closer. Using one arm to prop herself up, she reopened her eyes, watching as the blonde's hips picked up speed, fucking the girl between her legs.

"Not too hard. Jesus, definitely not too hard. Fuck me, Quinn." Santana keened out as the blonde rocked into her hard, burying herself completely with each thrust.

Snaking both hands to grasp the Rachel's hips, she angled the girl's hips to her mouth pulling her even further onto her tongue. Spurred on by the feel of hands grasping her hair, Santana pushed two fingers inside the diva. "Oh, Rach. You're so tight."

Rolling hips hard into the blonde and lapping at the brunette, Santana was lost and overtaken by the pleasure coursing through her.

"So close. Not going to last."

Quinn groaned, pushing her hips hard continuously into the Latina. Leaning down so her breasts brushed against Santana's back as she bucked into her, she looked past her shoulder and watched as Rachel was eaten out. "Shit," she murmured, kissing at Santana's shoulder. Running her nose against her shoulder, she kissed the back of her neck and held onto her tighter. "Then come." She murmured against her back. After a few more perfect thrusts into her, Quinn was coming, moaning out Santana's name until she emptied herself into the condom.

Pulling out of the Latina, she nudged her slightly to move before she grabbed a condom to roll another one on. Quinn quickly moved to Rachel and shoved herself into her. She gripped her thighs, pulling her legs to wrap around her waist as she bucked hard into Rachel. The blonde buried her face in her neck, keeping her pace relentless as she knew it was enjoyable. "Fuck, Rachel," she groaned out, bucking hard.

Rachel's head fell back as Santana's fingers pushed inside of her. "Oh fuck, Santana…just like that," she moaned out, her hips rolling up to meet the thrusts of the girl's fingers. Her hands fell out to her sides, gripping the sheets in her hands, back arching off of the bed and into Santana's touch. She was so close, it definitely wouldn't be long until she reached her own orgasm.

Almost whimpering at the loss of contact, the brunette lifted her head, watching as Santana moved over and Quinn took her place between her legs. The blonde's name fell from her lips in a loud groan as Quinn quickly entered her. Wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist, she bucked her hips up to meet her thrusts. She gripped onto Quinn's shoulders, head falling back against the bed. "So fucking close," she moaned out, nails scratching against the blonde's skin. It took only a few more thrusts before waves of pleasure crashed over the brunette. Moaning out the blonde's name, she came, legs tightening their grip around Quinn's waist.

Quinn moaned into the brunette, rocking her hips into hers until she followed suit with her own orgasm again. She groaned and pulled out to discard her condom in the trash with the other one. Sighing slightly, she went back to Santana, burying her face in between her legs to finish the girl off. The blonde felt bad with just suddenly switching on her, but she knew she'd come back to the Latina. She definitely wasn't one to leave someone hanging. Moaning into her sex, she coaxed an orgasm out of the girl and smiled into her thigh, kissing her skin lightly.


	15. Where's Your Mask Now?

Early morning was definitely not Quinn Fabray's thing. She hated waking up before the crack of dawn, her body tired from sleeping weird with the brunette last night. Thoughts drifted to Santana though, knowing she was sleeping alone at home. It bothered her that they all had started a relationship, but Santana was still living alone from them. Quinn didn't exactly mind, but she liked sleeping with both her girls wrapped around her. Sighing as she shuffled into the shower, she stripped of her clothes and cleaned up for the day.

After about a good thirty minutes of getting ready, she was descending the stairs to slip into Santana's car. Smiling to the Latina, she leaned over and kissed the girl softly as she took the breakfast she was given. The blonde ate quickly, downing her coffee and breakfast before she now ascended a different set of stairs to go to a shoot. She took a deep breath, knowing it was another underwear shoot, but something felt off. Quinn glanced to everyone who was avoiding her eyes. She got her direction from the snarky photographer, making her raise her eyebrows, but she left to get changed.

The moment she changed and stepped out in her robe, she felt the air in the room change. Quinn glanced to a few people, who avoided her eyes. Furrowing her brows, she glanced around to look for Santana, but couldn't see her. Silently, she took her seat on the couch as she opened her robe. There was a cough to her right and she was pretty sure she just heard faggot come out of the guy's mouth, but she ignored it. That was then the photographer sarcastically piped up with, "Oh good I get to do a tranny today."

Santana was almost giddy as she watched Quinn inhale her breakfast and coffee saying hardly anything because that woman was definitely not a morning person. Escorting the blonde to a shoot wasn't a new thing and in fact had been consistent after the Russell incident, but everything these days felt new. She hated being alone in her apartment knowing she could be in bed with the other two women instead but she didn't want to move things along too fast. It wasn't even just about the sex, though that was fucking amazing. Laying with them in bed, breathing, existing she felt strangely complete and less restless.

The activity on the photo set was constant and energetic. The staff today seemed a little less professional than Santana would have liked, but the money was good and though she was reluctant to admit it, they still needed to get Quinn out there and being photographed as much as possible.

Leaving the blonde to get changed, Santana made her way to the photographer's assistant and reviewed the checklist of shots to be taken, potential costume changes, and looked for things she might need to object to. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The air shifted as positions were taken and the corner of her mouth turned up in a grin as the blonde walked out of the dressing area in her robe. Damn she looked delectable like that.

Like flipping a switch, the mood got turned on its head. She had no idea what the guy next to Quinn said though it could not have been good as she watched her best friend pale even under the set makeup. She did however have the misfortune of hearing the photographer's derogatory slur. Ire rising along with the bile in her stomach, Santana stalked over to Quinn edging off her anger as best she could as she spoke softly in what she hoped was an even tone. "Q, go back to the dressing area for a minute. Uh please."

Not waiting for a response, Santana turned sharply on her heel coming face to face with the photographer. "Surely you did not say what I think you did." Stepping a bit further into his personal space, pressing her knee hard into his groin she barely resisted the urge to crush this asshole's balls. Snarling, face red she could take him limb from limb and it wouldn't be enough. "If you so much as breathe another of your vile words on her, I will rip your penis off and feed it to you. Are we clear?"

She pinned him with a sharp glare not caring that she was creating a scene. "If Quinn chooses to come back out here, and that is a big if, you will apologize and be professional. Otherwise, we are out of here and newsflash motherfucker, she gets paid anyway."

Shoving the stunned man to the side, Santana forced herself to breathe deeply as she approached Quinn. "We can blow this pop stand right now. Say the word."

Quinn looked up at the Latina, eyeing her for a moment before she stood with a nod to head back into the dressing room. Of course, now Quinn was shaking slightly. She heard bits and pieces of what Santana said to the man, but it didn't change what had happened. The blonde had walked into the very thing she was trying to avoid the most. She felt wounded now, any sense of her ego had been dropped and she felt like a scared kid. Why did this always affect her like this? She felt weak to be here, scared of the stares and name calling. It felt like high school, but almost much worse.

The blonde heard Santana's clicking as she approached her, but she avoided her eyes, feeling like some science experiment. Quinn glanced up at the Latina, her brows furrowing. "If I don't do the shoot, then I don't get paid. I need the money," she murmured as she stood to rejoin them. Quinn wished she could simply turn on her Head Bitch In Charge, but it seemed like that part of her left the moment she graduated high school and was replaced by this weak girl.

Part of her wished Rachel was here, so she could just hide. Santana wasn't one she could hide behind, knowing she'd be ridiculed in some fashion for even doing so with her. Quinn felt like the girl on the bottom of the pyramid with Santana on top, scared that a slushy might hit her from the very girl she loved. Now, she just felt like the outsider of everything. She was the girl waiting for the slushy to hit.

Santana felt sick to her stomach. The anger fueled adrenaline rush fled with one look at the crumbling blonde. Fuck fuck fuck. This was shit and there wasn't a damn thing she could do as avoided eye contact and looked entirely broken as she pushed past her.

Never had she felt so alone and isolated. Quinn actually looked afraid of her as if she had done something wrong and Santana had no clue what to do to reassure her in this case. This was Quinn's nightmare coming to life and Santana felt neutered and incapable of waking her up and comforting her. She could protect the girl from anything and everything except herself.

Adjusting her pony, pulling it tight, Santana stood to full height scowl in place. She crossed her arms over her chest daring anyone to cross her and say another derogatory word. Not on her watch even if it was the only thing she could do right now.

Slipping into the chair after she discarded her robe once again, Quinn avoided the eye contact with anyone in the room and let them take their pictures. It was only an hour later with several costume changes when Quinn could go take a break and eat something in her dressing room. The girl standing in there kept looking at the blonde several times, eyeing her up and down until the blonde glared at her. "What the hell are you staring at?" She growled, staring at the girl. What she hadn't been expecting was the girl step into her space.

Quinn stepped backwards quickly, furrowing her brows. "Get out," she started and pointed towards the door. "Get the fuck out. Santana! Get in here." When the girl left with Santana coming in, the blonde glared at her suddenly. "Was this some kind of joke to you?" She asked, squaring her shoulders to the Latina. "Cause this isn't funny whatsoever." Quinn snarled, stepping into her space. "Why did you schedule me with an entire crew who laughs and thinks I'm some tranny? For God's sake, I was born like this and they're acting like I'm a _man. _Is this funny to you? Are you trying to act like my savior because really, the only you're coming across as is the vindictive bitch you were in high school. Was fucking me two nights ago some little game to you? Was everything you said just some spiel to get into my pants, because really, I want to know!"

Quinn's words sliced through Santana like a knife piercing her skin, but there was no way she would show that type of vulnerability now. She should have expected that it was too good to be true. That even more so than Rachel, Quinn would be the one to question her motives. Whatever.

Steeling herself against the onslaught of vicious accusations, Santana sneered as the insults rolled so freely off Quinn's tongue. "It's hilarious don't you think? See me laughing right now, Quinn? Fuck you." Her eyes were trained to a spot on the wall behind the model's head. "Put on your street clothes and meet me at the car. This shoot is over. And you'll get your full fee no worries."

Turning sharply on her heel, Santana shoved her way out of the dressing room daring anyone to get in her path. Scanning the room, her gaze zoomed in on the photographer like prey lining up in the sight of a rifle. "You" Her voice boomed out across the narrow corridor quite obviously startling the man as his head jerked away from the screen shots almost comically. "Since you cannot control your people, we are out. I warned you, jackass."

Thrusting her hand out, she waited until the envelope with Quinn's check in it was in palm before grabbing his collar to pull him up. Snarling in his face, she growled out "You are a bunch of narrow minded, stupid ass punks. She is so much better than every one of you sorry sacks of shit."

Pushing him away before she did something really stupid like punch him in his puny little face, Santana huffed out the door forcefully not bothering to see if Quinn had left the suffocating space yet or not.

Quinn backed up at the Latina moving slightly closer. She saw her focusing on the wall behind her. Her orders were pretty plain, leaving the blonde to just change back into her clothes before she left the room. She didn't stay to see Santana attack the photographer. Instead, she left, not bothering to head to the car. She knew how to get home from here. The blonde didn't want to be in the girl's car right now. She was scared of what might happen if she did. Quinn walked down the street, avoiding the people passing by her who barely paid attention to who she was. Hearing the shout of her nickname, she knew Santana had raced after her, but she was avoiding the girl.

It wasn't until she stopped at the corner of a street where she just held her hands to her eyes. She couldn't do this. Feeling the tears slip out, she pressed harder before covering her face. Her shoulders shook with the sobs that now came out. God, she was so weak.

When Quinn was not at the car, Santana swept the area and caught sight of her walking down the street in the direction of her apartment. Growling in frustration, she tore off after the girl calling out but receiving no response. It was useless to keep chasing her when it was obvious she was going to get no where.

Making her way to the car, she body shook tension threatening to break her from the inside. Needing an outlet, she kicked the back tire grimacing as the pain registered but too upset to really care. Throwing the car into gear, she decided to drive over to the apartment.

With Quinn on foot, Santana was fairly certain she had gotten there before her, but just in case, she knocked loudly on the door not caring if the neighbor yelled at her today. She was in the mood to kick somebody's ass anyway might as well be that nosy Nellie. With no response from inside, the brunette slid down the wall to wait for Quinn to show up not even remotely sure what she would say when she did.

The blonde walked the rest of the way home, ignoring everyone else around her. When she made her way up the stairs, she saw the Latina by the door. She furrowed her eyebrows for a moment as she paused. Quinn growled a little, walking towards her apartment. She said nothing to Santana as she unlocked the door. When it was open, she just slipped inside and slammed the door behind her. She didn't lock it, considering that would just be extremely rude to Santana.


	16. It Was More Than Central Park

Rachel could hardly contain her excitement as she stepped out of the building. She had totally nailed that audition. She completely gave it her all, putting all of herself into her audition. She sent Santana a quick text, letting her know that she was finished and would meet her in their previously arranged spot after picking them both up some coffee.

After a painfully long line at her favorite coffee shop and an annoying, and borderline terrifying, encounter with a frisky pigeon, she reached the park. It only took Rachel a few minutes before she spotted Santana, waiting for her on a bench. Walking up towards the girl, she sat down on the bench, holding out the coffee and offering up a kiss on the cheek, "Hi," she said excitedly, trying to get past greetings before she exploded with her news.

"I'm pretty sure they loved me today. With any luck, I'll be the very next female lead in Spring Awakening on a real Broadway stage," the brunette practically beamed. Standing up, she held out her free hand for Santana, "How did your shoot go?"

Santana offered a small smile to Rachel as she approached the park bench. Taking the proffered coffee with a small thanks, she relished the kiss on her cheek worried that after today's shoot and with Quinn not taking her calls, it might be the last. Their relationship lacked definition and she felt like the outsider being let in. If Quinn decided to take a step back, she had no reason to believe that things with Rachel would continue.

Looking off sharply, Santana avoided the question about the shoot unwilling to lie to the brunette but unable to tell her just how disastrous it had been and how hurt Quinn had looked when she practically shut the door in her face earlier.

Forcing herself to focus instead on the positive energy rolling off Rachel, she chuckled lightly. "Of course they loved you, Tiny. You're Rachel fucking Berry."

Sipping her coffee she felt the caffeine flow through her. At the mention of Spring Awakening, Santana's ears perked up. That was her favorite musical. This could spell trouble if Rachel got the part, and why wouldn't she. Santana would no doubt be sitting front and center mouthing all the words. Oh yeah, they were going to have a field day with her.

"Tell me about the audition. Everything."

Something felt extremely off between Santana and herself. She had yet to talk to Quinn about the shoot, the blonde having got home after she was already practically asleep. Maybe something had gone wrong. She wasn't exactly ready to push with Santana yet. They were still learning how to interact with one another without using Quinn as a buffer.

Taking a sip of her coffee, she shook her head at the compliment, "there is always potential for failure, San," she stated simply.

She turned towards the girl, smiling as she tried not to overwhelm Santana with incoherent excitement, "Well this was technically my callback. They had me and a couple other people run through a few of the songs as well as do a cold read from the script. I was so thankful for that part, I practically can quote the entire play," she took a deliberate paused to take a breath before continuing, "then they were smiling the entire time I did my read and I'm pretty sure that I blew all of the other potentials out of the water."

The brunette took another sip of her coffee, though the extra caffeine was probably unnecessary with the amount of energy she had at the moment. "And don't worry. If I get the part, I definitely expect you at opening night."

Santana smiled stupidly shaking her head at Rachel's obvious excitement. It was just what she needed to clear her head after the fiasco with Quinn. As the diva waved her hands flailing about retelling the events of the call back, Santana purposely let go of the the tension of the day getting holding onto this moment with both hands.

"Of course you blew them away, Tiny. You open that mouth and people forget everything else. You've got this." Santana chuckled to herself thinking about how different this was than her high school self, who no doubt would have worked in an barely veiled insult to offset the fact that she was actually blown away by her.

Santana playfully nudged Rachel's foot with her own. "I might be busy that night. You never know."

Grinning from ear to ear, Santana wordlessly conveyed that there was really no other place she would be, and probably with flowers no less.

Shaking her head at the newfound nickname regarding her height, Rachel gave Santana a light shove with her arm, "I am not that short!" she said with a playful giggle. If she could tell her high school self that in a few short years not only would she be dating two of the three members of the Unholy Trinity but she'd have a musical loving Santana joking with her in Central Park, young Rachel Berry would've probably passed out.

With another sip of her coffee, her jaw dropped. "You better not be busy that night, Lopez. I'll drag you there myself," she said with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"I don't think you'd miss a chance at seeing Spring Awakening on Broadway anyway. Did you know I'd have to pretty much be topless every performance. If that's not an excuse to go see it, I don't know what is," the brunette gave Santana a wink before reaching over and taking her hand in her own.

This was completely new territory to her. Sure, they had had quite the…intimate…night already. But this was their first outing just the two of them and Rachel would be lying if she said her slightly still-intimidated by Santana Lopez side didn't occasionally peek through.

Santana sighed happily as Rachel took her hand threading their fingers together almost as if they had been doing that forever. She felt grounded, connected to her in a way even deeper than the intimacy of the other night and subsequent days had produced.

"Maybe we should ask the director to change that scene. No one should see your boobs but Quinn or me." Santana teased because really as a model San and Quinn had appeared mostly exposed in magazines and billboards and as an actress, Rachel would be well acting. That didn't stop Santana however from making a mental note to talk to Quinn (if Quinn decided to speak to her again) about giving the actor playing Melchior a little reminder that Rachel was definitely taken.

"Want to walk over and look at the ducks?" Santana asked tapping Rachel's leg gently. "I didn't bring any bread or crackers, but …."

The look in Santana's eyes told Rachel that there would definitely be some sort of trouble if she got the role. Though she wasn't worried for herself. More for the male opposite her. She shook the thought from her mind at Santana's question.

"I'd love to," she said, giving the girl's hand a squeeze, pulling her up with her as she stood. Coffee in one hand and Santana's in the other, the brunette began the familiar walk down the sidewalk and over to the duck pond.

With a smile over at Santana, Rachel walked over closer to the water and closer to where the ducks were gathered, "I almost got attacked by a pigeon on my way over here. I'm pretty sure that he thought I was his mate or something. I had to run away," she said with a shudder at the thought.

"When I get the part, we should go out and celebrate. The three of us," she said with a nod, "and if I don't get the part, we should go out and get drunk. The three of us."

Snorting out a laugh, Santana turned to Rachel and began speaking before she could censor herself. It was too perfect. "You mean like the eagle swooping in and snagging that dog in The Proposal?" Giggling like a school girl, Santana felt infinitely lighter. "We should watch that next movie night." She added momentarily forgetting there might not be a next time.

"You're gonna get the part, Tiny. Seriously, the director would have to be blind, deaf, and stupid. You are perfect for Wendla. Drinks are on me." Santana gently squeezed Rachel's hand swinging it gently between them.

"Britt and I used to go to the park in Lima to watch the ducks. I love how they swim because you only see the calm on top of the water, but underneath they're feet are moving like crazy stupid fast."

"I am not a tiny puppy to be snatched up by an eagle!" she giggled, bumping the girls hip with her own, "I am average sized…sorta," she trailed off before looking out at the water. "That's one of my favorite movies. I dance along with Sandra Bullock every time she's doing the weird ritual."

She raised an eyebrow at Santana, biting down on her lip as she spoke about the ducks in Lima. It was interesting to see this side of Santana, the playful and genuine side rather than the one that flung insults left and right, "It's pretty fascinating. I've always loved ducks. Do you think they people watch just like we duck watch?" she asked rhetorically, leaning her head slightly on the girl's shoulder.

"It's the 'sorta' that will get you every time." Santana winked playfully before kissing the top of Rachel's head.

Standing near the base of the bridge, she pointed off at a multicolored duck who was swimming a few feet from the other ducks. "Okay, let's say they do people watch. Looking over at I don't know a ugly ass dude with black socks and sandals. What do you think that duck would say to the other ducks?"

Rolling her eyes, she let go of Santana's hand in favor of wrapping it around the girl's waist. "I really hope there is not a man around here wearing black socks and sandals. That is just so wrong," she said before looking over at the duck the girl had pointed to.

Contemplating the question for a moment, the brunette smiled, "that duck probably thinks the man is one of their own kind. Since he would have their little gross webbed feet look. But that duck," she said, pointing off at a closer one, "thinks you're gorgeous," she giggled softly, giving the girl a light squeeze.

"Right? Tourists and old people." Pulling Rachel closer, Santana leaned over and kissed her shoulder lightly. She was so grateful to be out, putting aside the drama of the morning until she had to pick it back up again. She knew it would roll back around, but until then she wanted to just exist.

"Of course she does. I'm gorgeous." Santana popped off at the mouth out of habit more than anything else. "But really, that one there, he's giving me the evil eye. Totally jealous I'm here with you."

Dropping her head and leaning in, Santana stopped a few scant inches from Rachel's lips whispering "Can I kiss you? You know to really work up that duck…"

Rachel smiled as Santana continued the duck commentary. She loved this side of the girl. The open and relaxed side. One she didn't even know existed until recently. She was slightly caught off guard, distracted by her own thoughts, when Santana leaned in closer.

Biting back a loud laugh at the comment following her question, she nodded slightly. "We might as well make that duck even more jealous than he already is," she whispered before closing the distance between their lips.

Her grip around the girl's waist tightened as their lips moved together in a kiss so unlike any of the other ones they had shared. While the other night had been filled with kisses of passion and desire, this kiss was definitely more relaxed as if they had done this plenty of times already. The corners of her lips quirked up in a smile against Santana's lips before pulling back slowly.

Santana moaned appreciatively at the soft gentleness of the kiss adoring the light taste of vanilla lip gloss mixed with a hint of coffee. Her hands rested just so on the small of Rachel's back as she savored this moment. As Rachel pulled back slowly, she slowly opened her eyes holding Rachel's expressive gaze a few moments longer.

Glancing at her watch, she knew the time was close for Rachel to go home to Quinn and Santana back to her empty apartment.

"Tiny, I need you to do something for me. Don't forget that I, I uhh love you. You and Quinn. Okay?" San stammered the words out with as much confidence as she could manage. She knew it was cryptic but she wasn't up to explaining what happened today with Quinn at the photoshoot and after. Dread seeped in as Santana acknowledged once again that Quinn had Rachel and she was the one alone if things didn't work out.

The smile slowly drifted from her face as Santana spoke. She had absolutely no idea what the girl was referencing. Maybe it had to do with the photoshoot that seemed to have gone so terrible as to leave out of discussion. With a slight nod, she gave Santana's hip a reassuring squeeze, "Whatever is bothering you, it's going to be ok, Santana."

"You, Quinn, and I have been to hell and back. So whatever is going on, will work itself out. But I love you, and I'm here if you need anything. Don't hesitate to call, alright?" she said, putting on her best smile.

Leaning back up, she pressed a light kiss to the girl's lips, "I should probably head home and talk some sense into Quinn for whatever has you upset, huh?" she teased before smiling up at the girl, "I'm really glad we got to spend some time together today. Even if you did poke fun at my height."


	17. An Evening In

To say that the past week had been a whirlwind of emotion would definitely be an understatement. It had began with the eventful night between Quinn, Santana, and herself which spun things in a completely different, yet wonderful, direction. The new advances in the romance department, coupled with the stress from her audition made for a very overwhelmed Rachel. It would only be another day or so before she heard back from the producers, alerting her whether or not she would be playing Wendla in the revival of Spring Awakening on Broadway. Whether or not she knew it was rational, she felt like her entire Broadway career would be riding on this audition.

After a nice cup of coffee and a walk through Central Park with Santana after her callback, the brunette felt considerably more relaxed. Now, she could head home for a lovely dinner with Quinn. Jogging up the stairs to their apartment, she smiled, excited to finally calm down for the evening.

"Quinn, babe, I'm home," she called out as she closed the door behind her. The brunette sat her bag down on the couch before walking into the bedroom to change into more relaxing clothes. "Hi baby," she said, walking over to the blonde who was relaxing with her laptop. She placed a kiss on the top of her head, kicking her shoes off.

The shoot Quinn had gone to was a total disaster. She felt ridiculed, and exposed. If there was an inkling of her even get better, it just got shot out of the water with this experience today. Quinn had left Santana after that, refusing to the talk to the girl. She understood Santana wouldn't have put her in that situation on purpose, but the girl didn't even check them. Quinn felt like an outsider again, her body being the joke. She had slammed the door shut to the apartment, ignoring any calls from the Latina for favor of curling up on her bed to take a nap.

Of course, the nap didn't really happen. She couldn't sleep at all. The images of some of the men laughing at her was burned into her skull. So instead, she did what ever non-logical person did, got on her laptop to look and see if there was anything written. Quinn had been on the computer for a while when Rachel had come in and kissed her on top of the head. It took her a couple of minutes to really register the brunette was there because of her mind replaying today's earlier events again. Standing from the bed, after she moved the laptop off her lap, Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette and buried her face in her neck. "Please tell me you had a great day," she murmured as she closed her eyes.

Rachel was about to slip away from the side of the bed to change her clothes when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Her arms fell around Quinn, placing a kiss on her shoulder as she held the blonde close to her. Rubbing her back slowly, she nodded slightly, "My day was pretty great baby," she whispered, hands running along her side.

"I had an amazing audition," she added softly, pressing gentle kisses along Quinn's shoulder up to her brunette guided the pair back over to the bed, pulling the blonde with her as she made a move to lie down. Pulling the girl closer to her, she held her close, fingers grazing along her arm, "talk to me baby," she whispered. "We can talk about what's bothering you and then I'll make you some dinner ok?"

"I may or may not have said some really mean things to Santana," she murmured softly as she wrapped her arms around the brunette. "The people just laughed at me. The photographer called me a tranny. I just got so angry that I lashed out on San in the dressing room." Quinn took a deep breath as she buried her face in Rachel's neck. "I'm not hungry. I can't stomach anything."

The blonde closed her eyes tightly. "I slammed the door in her face." She swallowed thickly. "I couldn't let her in." Quinn broke down then, crying into the girl. "I couldn't. I hate that she sees me so open. She could so easily just cut me down and I can't deal with that."

And there it was. As the blonde spoke, Rachel stayed silent, pressing the occasional light kiss to the top of her head. Fighting the urge to find out who the photographer who insulted Quinn was and kick his ass, she nodded, cradling the blonde in her arms.

As the tears flowed, Rachel's grip on the blonde tightened, running her hands along her side. "She won't, you know?" the brunette started, "I don't think she would ever take advantage of your vulnerability in favor of hurting you." Running her fingers through the short blonde hair, she gave the blonde a light squeeze, "Have you talked to her since the shoot?"

Shaking her head at Rachel's question, she swallowed slightly. "She was outside the apartment, but I just ignored her," she whispered softly. "I didn't know what to do. I couldn't let her in. I've never had her even comfort me." She sighed a little and sunk more into Rachel. "So much for me accepting her into this relationship. She probably hates me now."

Lifting the blonde's chin with her index finger, Rachel shook her head, "You need to talk to her ok?" she said with a tone of finality. This was definitely not up for debate. "She didn't mention anything of hating you this afternoon," the brunette added, laying back on the mass of pillows, pulling the blonde practically on top of her, holding the girl in a tight embrace. "Did she know about that prick of a photographer beforehand?" she asked curiously.

Quinn nodded to the brunette. "I know I need to, I just don't know how to talk to her," she murmured softly. At Rachel's question of knowing the photographer beforehand, she shrugged slightly. Kissing the brunette's jaw lightly, she nuzzled her cheek. "I love you." She whispered, snuggling into her. "I'll talk to her tomorrow. I can go to her, but I'm not even sure how to approach this."

"You guys have been in considerably worse situations," she stated softly, pressing her lips to the blonde's temple. "I love you, Quinn and I know you don't do the whole 'confrontation mixed with feelings' thing, but you just have to dive into it and be honest." Closing her eyes slowly, Rachel relaxed in the embrace, "You can't shut her out, just like she can't shut you out. You'll never get anywhere if you keep slamming doors, literally and figuratively," she whispered.

Quinn pouted slightly, knowing Rachel was right. She nodded slightly. "I love both of you. I'm just scared." Kissing the brunette's lips lightly, she squeezed her waist a little. "You were always the person I could talk to." Nuzzling her cheek slightly, she smiled into her girlfriend. "Baby… Did you get the audition?" She asked softly.

"And you can talk to her too," she said before placing a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips. "I love you, and she loves you. So don't be scared," she whispered, smiling as Quinn nuzzled her cheek. "I should hear whether or not I got the part sometime tomorrow. Hopefully, you're currently laying with the next Wendla," she said with a quiet giggle. "But I rocked the audition, I feel really good about this."

"I'm sure you rocked it," she whispered, kissing her jaw. "I'll be excited if you do. It's what you've been waiting for." Sliding her hands up the back of Rachel's shirt, she touched her skin gently. "Go take your shower. I'll order dinner. You shouldn't have to cook tonight."


	18. Was This Some Kind Of Joke To You?

After watching Rachel walk away yesterday at the park, Santana felt more alone than ever before. She had had a taste of what it could be like to be with in a full on relationship with Quinn and Rachel, but now all she heard were Quinn's angry words echoing in her head. "Was fucking me two nights ago some little game to you? Was Everything you said just some spiel to get into my pants?"

God. That was how little Quinn thought of her, how little Quinn trusted her. Well screw her. Santana couldn't even manage to be up enough to hit the bars and grab a few drinks, let women flirt with her even if she had no intention of acting on it. Instead, she went home to her empty apartment and sulked. No way was she calling over there again, let Quinn metaphorically slam another door in her face.

Sleep had been fitful at best and now in an effort to burn off some of the tension coiled in her belly, San donned a tank top and work out shorts before working out with the free weights until her arms and legs ached from the exertion.

Quinn felt horrible for what she said the other day, she knew Santana would never put her in that position of being ridiculed by anyone and yet she didn't seem to trust her. Sighing as she thought about the conversation she had with Rachel the night before, Quinn knew she needed to apologize. Donning some loose pants over her boxer briefs, she pulled on a simple tank over a sports bra and left her apartment. She walked to the Latina's apartment, needing something to clear her head before she even spoke to the girl.

Making her way up the stairs, she stopped in front of the apartment door and swallowed slightly. She took in several deep breaths before she knocked once, twice and then a third time. Would Santana even open her door to her? She didn't expect her too. Maybe she could just say she was sorry through the door. At least she would have shown up in person rather than simply do it through a fucking voicemail service. Biting her lip, she waited patiently, her hands shoved into her pockets.

Dropping the small weights to the floor, Santana used a small towel to wipe the sweat off her brow as she made her way to the door. Looking out, she recognized the blonde figure on the other side. Contradictory emotions flooded through her. On one hand, Quinn was outside of her door and Santana was relieved to even see her. On the other, she was still bruised and battered emotionally from the harsh words previously spoken.

Pulling the door open, Santana gestured for Quinn to come inside. Once it closed behind her, Santana crossed her arms over her chest refusing to give an inch. "Did you stop by to get in a few more cheap shots?"

Stepping inside, Quinn closed her eyes briefly at Santana's words and shook her head. She didn't even know where to begin with this. She glanced around Santana before settling her eyes on the girl once more. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly. "I'm sorry I lashed out. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. I felt like I had been dragged into a gym by you and exposed to everyone in the school." Quinn looked down at the ground then. "I know that you would never do that, but I was exposed yesterday and I felt like I couldn't hide then."

She lifted her head slightly to look at the girl, eyeing her face silently for a moment. "I fucked up," she admitted softly. "I should have never said any of that to you yesterday. I love you. Everything about you. And I lashed out at you when I never should have." Quinn wanted to step forward just to gather the girl in her arms, but she feared a slap to her face or even possibly worse a knee to the groin. The blonde dropped her head again to look at the floor silently, waiting for Santana to speak.

Hearing Quinn lead with I'm sorry was a big deal. She knew those words didn't come easily, but the things that were said were so hard to let go of and it scared her. She didn't know how to be as forgiving as Rachel.

"I don't know where to start, Quinn. I understand that you were hurt and felt exposed and therefore vulnerable, but dammit instead of letting me take the lead and get us through it, you thought I did that to you on purpose, that I hurt you on purpose. You doubted me and didn't have enough faith in me to know I would never ever expose you to that bullshit." Emotions poured out of her, fingers angrily swiping at the tears falling down her cheeks. "You tell me you love me but think so little of me that you decided I had sex with you as some sort of fucking joke. What do I do with that? I love you, Quinn without limit or question I love you."

Glancing at the floor, she spoke the next words softly, guilt lacing each word. "I'm sorry I failed you. That I put you in a place where you got hurt. I tried to stop it, I tried to redirect. And then to get us out. I did. I'm so sorry."

Quinn closed her eyes tightly at Santana's words, everything cutting her. She squeezed them shut, swallowing thickly before she lifted her head to look at the now crying Latina. Her heart broke at the scene in front of her. The blonde knew she could get hit, but she didn't care anymore as she neared the girl carefully and raised her hands to wipe at her tears. "I'm so sorry," she whispered softly. "You can't always protect me San. You know that. Look at what my father did to me. Look at how the world treats me now. Do you really think that I got accepted that easily?" She asked as she shook her head. "I'm still the freak. I'm still the girl with the abnormal penis that no doctor can explain."

"You never failed me in the first place because there was nothing to protect," she murmured softly. "If I tried to protect myself completely, I'd be a hermit staying inside. I'd leave New York and all of this behind, but you and Rachel are the only things keeping me here." Cupping the girl's face she made sure their eyes connected. "I'm always going to be the freak everyone talks about or degrades. You can't protect me from everyone. I have to protect myself, but I need to remember who I'm protecting myself from and it's most definitely not you or Rachel. I forgot that yesterday in my haste to somehow defend myself. I'm not the girl I once was. This isn't my element."

"I don't know who I am outside of being with you and Rachel. All I know is I'm the circus freak people point to and whisper about behind my back. You and Rachel don't have to worry about that. You both are so perfect to the point I don't feel like I belong here. I wonder why both of you are even interested in me. I feel like the play toy sometimes and I don't know how to differentiate that." Quinn gritted her teeth slightly staring at Santana, feeling completely broken now.

Santana turned into Quinn's palm kissing her fingers. "If I can't protect, you and Rachel, if I can't take care of you, where do I fit?"

Speaking out loud, voicing her biggest fear terrified her, left her feeling weak and vulnerable, but right now in this moment either they could either lay it on the line and be real or hide and run away. This relationship meant more to her than her pride.

"I love you. And Rachel, god that girl is crazy in love with you. Why do you think you are a plaything? Do you think we wouldn't be with you if you didn't have her? Because that's bullshit."

The blonde shrugged to the Latina, watching her kiss her fingers. "I feel so different," she murmured softly. "I mean, sex is definitely more interesting, but I still feel so weird. It may be enjoyable, but there's never a day I don't think about what it would be like to not have my penis." She bit her lip slightly. "It can be fun, but I always wonder how you two view me. I know you both love me, but am I coveted? Am I being made love to or just being lusted after? I don't know how to tell. I take what I can get every time."

Santana looked at Quinn, really looked at her. "Does it have to be one or the other? I don't have a lot of experience with being in a relationship, but aren't there times when it's sweet and gentle lovemaking and other times rough all consuming fucking?"

Lacing their fingers together, Santana pulled Quinn toward the couch. "To me, if you never put her inside me again, I would still want to be with you. If we did nothing but hold each other, I would still love you. Your penis doesn't define you. It never has. Your courage, drive, determination define you. Tat beautiful part of you that comforts Rachel during a scary movie or when she cries over a cartoon, that defines you."

Ducking her head, scared to ask but she had to. "Q, do you want to be in an actual relationship with me?"

Quinn nodded silently to the Latina as she took a seat on the couch. Looking at Santana after her question, she immediately cupped her cheek and lifted her head. "I love you Santana," she murmured softly. "I want you the same way I want Rachel. I want to be in a relationship with you both." Leaning her forehead against Santana's, she stroked her cheek gently. "The first time I ever made love was at Rachel's apartment on the floor with her. When it came to everything else, I couldn't tell. I couldn't tell if she was just fucking me for a night or making love to me. It blurred. And what happened between the three of us while it was accepted was extremely carnal. It's just what we wanted that night. I had imagined it going so different than that. When you two actually kissed, I suddenly felt so different. I was the one in between you two and I noticed that Rachel felt so comfortable with you. I can never tell if she feel comfortable with me. I feel like she calculates everything when she even gives me a blow job, but her with you. Even us together, I couldn't tell. I suddenly didn't feel like I belonged. I don't know how to deal with that because I want you both."

"Okay, so we both want to be together and with Rachel. Let's hang on to that part." Santana captured Quinn's lips in a quick kiss before pulling back again keeping their foreheads together maintaining that connection. "Baby, it's always going to be carnal and every time will be different. When we were going down on you together and kissing our way down your body, we —- both of us —- were making love to you. Then you went and got impatient and I got impatient needing you. Q, I like to fuck. I like to get off. Not going to apologize for that, but, baby, there was a reason I haven't trolled the bars and instead was at home getting myself off. I needed it to be you, you and Rachel."

Giggling a little as she thought of the diva. "Rach well might be calculating everything, but isn't that just part of who she is? She likes to be prepared. She catalogs her sheet music and makes us sit through power points over just about everything. It's how she works. I bet she has googled shit and is trying to make you feel good, to make love to your body in the best way she knows how. I'm a bull in a damn china shop taking what I want, but she, well she wants to make sure she's doing it the right way. Wouldn't be surprised if we get a presentation soon on polyamory and how it relates to us."

Returning her kiss, she stayed close and just breathed in the girl. "I didn't know," she murmured softly. "I felt weird with lying there taking it from you both. I'm just not used to it. I'm just used to going at it and releasing. I don't think I've ever taken the time with Rachel. It's usually been quick advances because of having no time with each other. I mean, I've felt a connection every time, but only with me being inside of one of you. That was it. I don't… experience it the way both of you do." She bit her lip at that, smirking at Santana's comment of Rachel.

"Rachel is calculating with everything, but I wish she would relax with me. I don't want to say anything in fear of her getting upset. I wouldn't get anything if she got upset." Sighing slightly, she slid her hand to the back of Santana's neck to pull her in close. "I don't know what making love feels like to my body whatsoever. I mean, I've given it, but I can't tell when I receive it. It's not like Rachel and I have entirely taken our time a lot. I have wanted to bring it up… to both of you, which I'm doing with you currently, but with Rachel I don't want to hurt her feelings."

Santana closed her eyes breathing in the feel of Quinn around her as she took note of where this discussion was going. It was super important that she not be a jackass and scare Quinn, but it was also important that she totally understand what Quinn was trying to say and to clarify some things.

"Quinn, making love is sometimes about touching each other, being slow, learning what makes the other person, or I guess people in this instance, feel good. How do you know you don't experience it the same way we do? Do you like it when we touch you with our hands or our mouths? In bedroom stuff, there is a time for fast fucks especially when you can get caught, and there are times when it might take hours. Do you know what the most important part of your body involved in making love and having sex is? Its not about parts and how they fit, its about sharing what is in your head - opening your mouth and talking to your partner or partners. Damn this is complicated."

Santana winked playfully. "You are going to have to talk to Rachel and if I know her at all, she might get a little upset but mainly about the fact that you waited so long to say anything and if you want, I'll help you. We can talk to your girl."

"I don't… I love it when you both touch me. I feel wanted." She murmured softly, shifting closer to the Latina. Quinn paused then, feeling like a jackass then over not talking to Rachel about this. She swallowed a little. "She's not just my girl. She's our girl," she whispered softly, leaning in a little more to kiss her softly. The blonde breathed against her lips, nipping at her bottom lip. "I love you," she whispered, brushing her thumb against the side of her neck. Capturing her lips again, she pulled her into a deep kiss. She hummed into the kiss, slipping her tongue in the girl's mouth.

After a couple of minutes, she smiled as she pulled back and brushed her forehead against Santana's. "I'm sorry for what I said," she stated softly. "It was rude and just so mean. I love you so much." The blonde nuzzled her cheek gently and hugged her close.

Santana's wrapped her leg over Quinn's hip opening herself to the other girl, her hips canting forward of their own accord. Her fingers caressed up and down the blonde's back, her thumb occasionally flicking the waist band of Quinn's shorts as she lost herself in the exploration of the other woman.

Cupping her cheek against the palm of her hand, Santana held her best friend's gaze as her mouth inched forward her eyes sliding closed only as their breaths mingled and their lips pressed together.

"I'll make love with you, baby. Always." She whispered against her lips. "Can we undress?" Santana wanted this to be Quinn's decision down the line, to be something they explored together, connected, intimate, love making.

Quinn relished in the kisses with Santana, basking in them. She smiled against her lips, nodding to her as she inched her hands up Santana's torso to pull off her shirt. "I'm comfortable being naked with you," she whispered softly. "I'm comfortable with you." Throwing the girl's shirt to the side, she pulled off her own and dipped back down to the Latina. "I love you," she murmured, kissing down her neck to her chest and licked at her breasts slowly. Pulling back, she smiled. "You know you can take the lead. I'm not _that_ fragile."

Santana arched her back into Quinn's kisses fingers threading through blonde hair to hold her at her breast. Her hips rocked gently back into the couch as her arousal grew from a spark into all out flames.

"I love you so much, Quinn." Santana kissed the top of Quinn's head freeing her fingers from blonde locks to reverently stroke the newly exposed skin of her back, her fingers tracing the faint scars memorizing them.

"Not fragile, baby. But I want this to be with you. To be about us and what we both want. I want you with me, please."

"It is about us," she murmured softly, pressing her nose into her cheek. "I am with you baby." Quinn pulled back a little more to run her hands down her sides to her hips. Kissing her neck again, she hooked her fingers on her pants and unbutton them to push them down. "We're together." She whispered, slipping her hand into the brunette's underwear. "Baby," she murmured softly as she ran her fingers against her clit slowly. Sliding her fingers down a little further, she moaned at the wetness she felt and buried her face in her neck. "Fuck baby," she groaned, feeling herself straining against her pants as she dipped a finger into the Latina.

Santana mewled lightly as Quinn's fingers explored her. "God, that feel so good, love." Her clit pulsed against the blonde's fingers and she spread her legs a little further, hips rolling into the touch. A low growl tore from her throat as she felt Quinn's erection pressing into her leg.

Patient. She needed to be patient, but fuck, feeling Quinn so close, the warm weight of her body over her was making her insane. Sliding her hand between their bodies, Santana pushed past the hem of her shorts and slid her hand inside cupping her over the boxer briefs. Gasping for breath as every sweet sensation rolled over her, Santana sucked the sweet pale skin of the blonde's neck into her mouth nipping it with her teeth, marking it. "You are mine. Mine and Rachel's. I love you I love you I love you."

Quinn groaned, bucking her hips against Santana's hand before she pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend. Stripping of the rest of their clothing, the blonde was slow at paying attention to Santana's body, her hands trying to touch every part of her. "San," she whispered softly, scratching her nails down her thighs. "I'm yours and Rachel's." Groaning again, she arched her back slowly. "Do you…Do you have a condom?" She asked, looking down at the Latina with a raised eyebrow then as her erection pressed into the girl's thigh gently.

"I need you, Q. So much." Santana relished being underneath the blonde so much, feeling so much skin on skin.

Condom? oh jeez. Did she have one? Santana blinked a few times clearing her head as she tried to remember. "Oh oh. In the middle drawer of my night stand. It came as a sample with a vibrator I bought. We'll need to get more, or I need to get on the pill or something. Fuck. You want me to go get it or you want to move this to my bed?"

Furrowing her eyebrows at the brunette, she laughed slightly. "A sample with a vibrator? As in they're just trying to sell the condom type, not giving them to go with the vibrator, right?" She asked laughing a little more before nodding her head. "Bed. Let's go to the bed." Quinn pulled back from the Latina and moved with her towards the bedroom, letting her search for the condom. The blonde paused then, thinking about Santana's earlier comment. "The pill? Isn't that the one where you take it every morning and it protects you from getting pregnant even if I don't use a condom?" She asked, eyeing the condom she was being given.

"No idea. Should I call and ask?" Santana giggled as she tossed the small foil packet to Quinn, laying down on her back on the bed pulling the blonde to settle over her. Guh. She forgot sometimes how sheltered Quinn was growing up. "Yeah. I get a script, take the thing every day, and we wouldn't need a condom to have sex."

"Baby, as titillating as I find this conversation, I would rather pick up where we left off." Santana licked a hot trail over Quinn's collarbone, tongue coming to rest on the hardening nipple. "Gorgeous. Love how your body responds to me."

Quinn almost blanched at that, feeling herself get harder at the thought of being completely bare. A low moan ripped through her body before she rolled on the condom. "Please tell me you might get that pill soon," she murmured, sliding her hands up her legs slowly before scratching her inner thighs. "We're getting there. Patience baby." Kissing her softly, she lined herself up gently and slowly pushed inside of the Latina. She groaned, dropping her head to her shoulder. "Fuck." She whispered, rolling her hips forward.

"Tomorrow. Will call for an appointment tomorrow." Santana husked out as Quinn's nails teased her thighs.

"Oh, God. Fuck. Quinn." Santana gasped rocking her hips gently to take the blonde all the way inside. "How … how does that feel for you?"

She wrapped her heels around the curve of the blonde's ass pulling her that much deeper. Her fingers twisted in the short blonde now sweaty hair holding her close, grunting as teeth sank into her skin, loving every minute of it. "love you. so much."

At Santana's question of how it felt, Quinn paused slightly and glanced in between them. She honestly didn't feel much with it. The blonde could feel Santana's heat surrounding her member, but everything else just felt numb. She shook her head slowly. "I feel numb," she admitted, furrowing her brows. She always felt numb went entering the girls. The only thing she could feel was the heat from inside Santana or Rachel and maybe some friction that eventually led to an orgasm from her. "I don't really feel anything other than heat or some friction. That's it. That's how it always feels."

Santana stared blankly for a moment as Quinn answered her question so honestly. She had no point of reference of how it should feel for the other girl, but that wasn't exactly what she would have thought it should feel like.

Slowing the roll of her hips, she used her muscles to massage Quinn while she was inside of her keeping her hard and the pressure maintain inside of herself too. "When it's your hand, Rachel's hand, our mouths, does that feel less, uhm, numb?"

Stroking Quinn's cheek sweetly, she smiled reassuringly at the other girl. "Want to try something with me? We'll have to be careful, but maybe take the condom off and go inside. You can't come like that but you could on me or I spotted a second condom on the drawer for that…." She let her voice fade off, her hips pumping slowly because she really couldn't help it. The tension of the past few days had faded and being connected like this with Quinn felt so good.

Quinn shook her head slowly. "I don't feel numb in your hands," she replied softly, still rocking her hips into the Latina. "You mouths are completely different. I can feel all the pressure especially when you're sucking, but it is a little numb to me." The blonde held herself up on her forearms, furrowing her brows a little at Santana's question and her suggestion. She swallowed a little. "That's completely your choice baby. It can easily be dangerous. I can easily get you pregnant."

Looking into hazel eyes, the decision was an easy one. Just off her period, the chances of getting pregnant were slim anyway. Totally calling tomorrow to get that appointment. Thinking this hard over something as good as sex was ridiculous. "Pull out and take it off. I want to feel you and I want you to feel me with nothing between us."

Quinn followed her instructions, pulling off the condom after she pulled out. The blonde bit her lip slightly, slipping inside of the Latina. A low moan erupted from her lips as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh God," she whispered, feeling herself twitch inside of Santana. "Shit…" Letting out a pant, she pulled out to her head and pushed back in slowly. Quinn wrapped her arms around her body and held the Latina close. "San," she whispered softly.

Santana gasped as Quinn entered her again struggling against the urge to thrust upward. She was slowly going insane never having taken the time to appreciate each thing with someone else, to be this together and truly have it be about more than just getting off. Every sensation was magnified.

She wound her hands to the blonde's back, fingers dancing over the soft skin. "Tell me, baby. Better? More? Tell me."

Quinn moaned into the Latina, shaking her head slightly. "I can feel everything," she whispered against her neck. Kissing her neck lightly, she rolled her hips into Santana and rocked her body into her. "You're so wet." Moaning even more, she rocked slowly into her girlfriend and grunted slightly. "I might not last long."

"For you. So wet for you." Santana panted out, her legs wrapping around the the blonde again using her feet as leverage to rock up into the girl. Turning her head, she captured Quinn's lips with hers kissing her hard with no finesse whatsoever. It was all lips and tongue, just the two of them together feeling everything in that kiss.

"You don't have to last long, love. Just pull out right before." Santana gasped her eyes rolling toward the back of her head before she forced them to focus on her lover. Each motion was magnified and amplified to the point that her nerve endings felt as if there were on fire. "Quinn, look at me. I want to see your eyes as you make love with me."

Quinn moaned, kissing her roughly until she dropped her head to her collarbone. She panted with each roll of her hips into the Latina. The blonde sighed into her, rocking slowly into her. Lifting her head at her request, she looked down at the girl with a smile. "I love you," she whispered, dipping down to kiss her softly. Quinn rocked slowly until she felt the building of her orgasm. Pulling out quickly, she sucked in a deep breath before she came. The blonde shielded herself as she came, hiding her ejaculation before going to clean herself off.

Santana lost herself in the deep kiss, feeling Quinn swell inside her knowing the girl was close. "I love you too. So much."

Canting her hips forward, Santana whined against the sudden feeling of being empty until her mind registered what that meant. She looked hard and fast to her lover, eyes intent on first that stunningly beautiful face before dropping to where the girl's hands were frantically moving. Disappointment tinged the edges of her pleasure when Quinn hid herself and then rushed to clean.

"Baby." Santana spoke out quietly, "You didn't have to hide. I wanted to see, I wanted to feel you on my skin. It's hot and part of this us thing."

Quinn furrowed her brows as she looked at Santana. Glancing down at herself before looking at the Latina. "But I thought the whole point of the condom was to hold the sperm and cover it. I mean, it just seems disgusting." She replied softly as she crawled back on top of Santana. "Did you come baby?" She asked softly, running her hands up her thighs gently as she dropped a kiss to her stomach.

"Not disgusting at in my hair. No on that. Otherwise, God, Q. It's a sign of you enjoying yourself." Shaking her head, her eyebrows arched slightly. "Condoms are only to make sure we don't have a baby before we're ready or to hold off ugly diseases. Which none of us have. Not to hide anything."

Santana's body arched into the pressure of Quinn's hands, the feel of her lips on her stomach. "Didn't come yet." Santana moaned. "Want to help me with that?"

Kissing her stomach a few more times, she licked at her skin teasingly. "I'll keep that in mind later on," she murmured against her hip. Lifting her leg to lay over her shoulder, she dipped in and licked up her slit slowly. Quinn sucked at her lips lightly and slid her tongue inside of the girl. Curling her tongue inside of her, she licked up to touch the underside of her clit gently. The blonde sucked at her, licking in between as she held onto her thighs.

Santana nodded before surrendering to Quinn's mouth. Swollen, wet, and open to her tongue the Latina cried out sharply. "Like that, Quinn. Your tongue is magic."

She cupped the back of her head in her head not pushing or guiding. Lifting her head, Santana moaned loudly as she lost herself seeing the blonde head move between her thighs. When their eyes met and held and Quinn flicked her tongue just so on her her clit, Santana's abs contracted her entire being concentrated on the blonde's actions. "So close. Fuck, Quinn, love. Make me come."

Quinn moaned into the Latina, licking constantly into the girl. She worked for the girl to come underneath her. The blonde grazed her teeth against her lips slowly and gripped her thighs tightly. She growled into her a little bit as she forced into her a little harder, brushing her nose against her clit. Finally adding her fingers, she pushed into her with two of them and sucked at her clit roughly.

Santana felt her body tense, thigh muscles tightening in anticipation. Quinn's growling caused her lips and tongue to vibrate on already sensitive flesh. She was lost. The fingers being pushed inside was all it took to force her over the edge into glorious release.

"Coming. Fuck. Don't stop. Please don't stop." Santana's words were all pressed together as she rode out her climax. Crying out in a primal fashion as her walls clamped on the fingers driving her forward so gloriously until she was forced to tap the back of Quinn's head and drop her hips fearing even the slightest touch would be too much.

"Come here, baby. I love you so fucking much."

After the girl came, Quinn helped her ride down her orgasm before crawling back up her body. "I love you," she murmured softly. Kissing the brunette softly, she nudged her cheek gently and smiled to her. She wrapped her arms around her and held her close as she buried her face in her neck. "You're everything to me. You and Rachel both."

"Do you feel loved, babe?" Holding Quinn close, Santana kissed the top of Quinn's head appreciating the feel of their bodies together completely spent. "You and Rachel are giving me the chance of a lifetime to be with you. You guys are it and I love you both with everything I am. I will lay it on the line for either of you. Never doubt that."

Quinn simply nodded to Santana, fusing her body to the Latina's. "We both love you," she murmured softly, stroking her sides gently. Lifting her head to look down at Santana, she smiled. "Hopefully you won't have to do that." Kissing her lips, she nipped at her bottom lip and smiled again as she held onto her.


	19. Making Love Out Of Nothing At All

Thursday night, the night Quinn and Rachel were now awaiting Santana to join them. This week was a hectic roller coaster of emotions for the blonde. She felt vulnerable and open to the world. She had told Rachel what happened at the photo shoot, but she hadn't explained how much it hurt. How much she felt like she was strung out for everyone to see. Glancing to the brunette from her spot on the couch, she furrowed her brows slightly and bit her lip slightly contemplating how she should bring this up at all.

"Rachel… baby," she called out, sliding her laptop to the table. Quinn took a breath, eyeing the room until the brunette joined her. The blonde bit her lip and bit the inside of her cheek. "I want… to talk to you about something. It has to do with the issue that came up before we all had sex." Sliding her hand to her leg gently, she traced her fingers up and down her thigh, simply feeling her skin.

"I haven't been entirely _open _with you," she whispered, staring at her legs silently. "Us, having sex… it, it still bothers me." Quinn admitted softly. "I know it shouldn't because it's something that connects us, but it's not really that. I feel like after we made love two years ago, we don't do it anymore. I mean," she paused, lifting her hand to cover her eyes for a moment. "I have made love to you, but I feel like I haven't gotten it back. I don't entirely know what it feels like. I don't know what I should be expecting and when it comes down to it, I feel like the only thing I'm good for is a play thing."

She took a small breath. "Like what happened the other day when we all slept together. I just watched you and Santana and I suddenly felt like I didn't belong except to have sex with. I couldn't really sleep that night after."

Rachel was excited to spend the evening with both Quinn and Santana, having a relaxing movie night after a very hectic week. It would be nice to spend a night with both of them, able to ignore the outside world for a change. Walking into the living room at Quinn's call, the brunette smiled, sitting down next to the blonde on the couch. "Yeah baby?" she asked, resting her hand on the blonde's over her own leg. She listened quietly as Quinn spoke, fighting back the overwhelming urge to interrupt and interject her own opinion of the situation. She hadn't known that Quinn had even felt this way, especially with the issue arising with Santana the other night.

Taking in a slow breath, the brunette nodded slightly, looking down at Quinn's hand, "I…you don't feel like we make love?" she whispered softly, trying to grasp the entire situation for what it was. That would definitely need to be a matter that was addressed, but the more concerning point at the moment was Quinn's belief that she was used for her body.

"Quinn, before you and I even got together, when we first kissed and went on our first date, I had already fallen for you. And when you told me you had a penis, that feeling didn't change. I was still falling madly in love with you, all thoughts of sex aside." Taking the blonde's hand, she laced their fingers together, "you are not a play thing. I love you Quinn and every time with you is magical, no matter what. If we never had sex again, that would be alright with me because I am with you to be with you, the woman you are. Not for sex."

Rachel looked up to meet Quinn's eyes, shaking her head lightly "With Santana, I felt like I had to try to establish that connection. A connection that has been there since the first time you and I kissed. If I did anything that made you feel out of place, I am so sorry, that wasn't my intention."

Having said her piece, Rachel tapped the back of the blonde's hand lightly with her index finger, "Tell me….why..um…why don't you feel like we don't make love? What am I doing wrong?" she asked softly.

Listening to Rachel, she nodded silently and swallowed a little. She shook her head at the comment of Santana, knowing she hadn't intended on doing that at all. It was her question that suddenly made her stop, biting her lip. "I don't…" Pressing her lips tightly together, she swallowed and looked down for a moment. "I always feel like it's calculated. When you doing anything with me down there," she murmured pointing down to her lap. "You seem to close your eyes and you don't… you look like you don't enjoy it. I feel like I make you do it when I simply ask for it. The whole time you're so hesitant."

She took a breath, pressing her lips together tightly. "I make love to you, I know I do, but when I get to be the receiving end it's so calculated. It's quick between us and when I'm done, it's like I was just some avenue to get you off again. I don't know. I get so confused about it. I don't know what to think." She admitted softly, rubbing her forehead gently. "I'm trying to say that I feel like I don't… that I don't… that I'm not loved. I don't feel it when we make sex." She let out a puff of air then, feeling like her chest was going to constrict then. What if she just fucked up with Rachel?

The brunette clasped her hands in her lap, looking down as she fiddled with her own fingers. "I didn't know that was how you felt," she said softly, trying to process her emotional response internally before she said anything further. "And you've felt like that the entire time we've been together?" Waiting for the blonde to respond, she nodded slightly when she received a nod in the affirmative.

"And you didn't think that in the entire two years that we've been together intimately that this was important information to share with me?" she toyed with the hem of her shorts, biting down on her bottom lip in an attempt to keep the tears she knew were forming at bay, "How have you not felt loved? I just…I don't understand it Quinn."

The brunette shook her head slightly, bringing her hands back together, "I bought a book," she admitted softly, "I bought a book on how to make it better for you cause obviously before we got together I had no experience. You were my first and my only and I hadn't even watched porn before, it was all foreign territory. I guess I just was so focused on making it good for you…I didn't think about just letting all of my focus go and just paying attention to you. But why didn't you tell me, Quinn."

"I was scared. It was fine in the beginning. I liked it, but over time it's just changed. I didn't feel that connection anymore, but I still got the release. I thought after awhile you would have relaxed with me, but you still tense up. You're mind is always going too. It never stops when you are with me. I love you more than anything in the world. I saw you with Santana and you were so relaxed. I just realized then that it was just me you were like that with." Quinn replied softly, feeling the tears well up then, her emotions boiling over then. "I feel like an outsider. I feel like such a freak." She sobbed slightly then, her head turning to the floor.

"I want it to be all of us, but I need to know if you really want me," she whispered softly. "I need to know that I'm wanted in every aspect. I don't want to feel like I'm forcing you to do something you don't like or don't enjoy." She swallowed thickly then, her eyes staying trained on the floor.

The brunettes attempt at physical distance was failing miserably and she turned to the blonde, taking the girl's hands in her own. "Quinn Fabray," she whispered, pausing until the girl looked up at her, "I am madly in love with you. I wake up every morning next to you and I feel like I am the luckiest girl in the world because I get to roll over and just lay with you. I want to wake up with that feeling every day for the rest of my life."

Reaching up, she cupped Quinn's face in her hands, looking into her eyes with a light smile, "I want you. I want you when you're sad. I want you when your angry. I want to make you dinner and fold your laundry. I want to hold you and to kiss you. I want to make love to you. I want to play those video games I'm still so terrible at with you. I want all of you in every way I've ever been able to imagine," she leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to the blonde's forehead.

"I'm sorry if I did anything when we were with Santana that made you feel like an outsider in the situation. I didn't realize that I did any of that…I'm so sorry, Quinn. And you are absolutely not a freak," she said, brushing a stray tear away from the pale skin. "You are beautiful and talented and absolutely brilliant and so very, very loved. And I've been so focused on showing you how much I loved you through trying to physically please you, that I have neglected showing you how much I love you emotionally. But you should've told me when you first felt the change between us, Quinn."

"I didn't know how," she choked out softly. "I wasn't even sure of what I was feeling then. I thought maybe it was just me, feeling things or thinking too much into things. I just didn't realize it until Santana." Shifting closer to Rachel, she cupped her face in between her hands. "I love you. I love everything about you, even you over calculating things. It's what makes you, you." Leaning in, she pressed her forehead to Rachel's. "I just want you." She kissed her lightly before deepening the kiss, hooking her hand on the back of her neck.

"I want you to be relaxed with me," she murmured softly. "It's never been about how or what you should do. It's what you feel. It's how I know so well how to give you what you want any of the times we have sex. I listen to you. I don't gauge certain things while I'm eating you out."

The brunette reveled in the kiss, fingers moving upwards to tunnel through short blonde hair as they deepened the kiss. Her tongue grazed lightly against Quinn's bottom lip before they parted slowly. Her fingers stroked the blonde's cheek reverently, leaning their foreheads together.

"I will try my best to mellow out with my planning. I just…I like to do everything perfect. Including sex and blow jobs and even making dinner. But it's not always about being perfect. It's about the other person. And I kinda put my crazy hat on and forget about that sometimes." She pressed her lips lightly to the blonde's, smiling as she wiped at her own tears before resting her hand on Quinn's neck, "You tend to bring me out of my crazy, Quinn. I'm not good at relaxing. But I can assure you I will try throwing away my calculated manner and stop trying at everything else and just…let it happen."

Quinn smiled at the girl, her arms encircling her waist. "You're amazing," she whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I just want to feel like you enjoy it." Squeezing Rachel close, she pulled her to straddling her legs. "I like feeling like I'm wanted." Smiling to the brunette, she kissed her softly and ran her hands up and down her back slowly. "I don't mind getting fucked or having my way with you, but I like also knowing that you and I can slow it down. Enjoy being with each other. I want to have you go down on me and be so relaxed, I don't have to worry about thinking if I should come in your mouth or not because of how disgusting it might be to you."

"Quinn, baby." she whispered, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of the girl's face, "I really do enjoy it. I love the noises you make, the way you start spilling out curse words like there's no tomorrow. And I love how you feel, whether it be in my hand, my mouth, or inside of me. You're…god, you're amazing," she murmured softly, her fingers trailing along the blonde's upper arms. "And for the record, my love," she whispered, pressing a light kiss to the corner of her lips, "you don't have to worry about if I'd think you coming in my mouth is disgusting. I don't, at all. You're more than welcome to do that anytime you'd like. To me, it's about making you feel special and making you feel amazing and loved, because you are. Whether or not I've done a good job of showing that."

Rachel leaned her forehead against the blonde's, brushing her fingers along her jaw, "I want you to let go with me. Let it happen, no thinking or over calculating. And I will try and do the same."

Running her hand up under the back of Rachel's shirt, she simply felt of her skin as she held her. Quinn pressed a kiss to her lips, scratching her nails down her back slowly. "I'll let go baby, but you have to as well. It's just us when we have sex. You, me and Santana, that's all who's there. No one else." She murmured softly. Stroking her sides slowly, she smiled up at the brunette. "I'm still getting used to it, my penis I mean. I got laughed at because I'm different. I don't even know how to explain how much that hurt so much. I'm still getting used to being me. I know I can be myself with you and Santana, but I always have this feeling that you might not want me anymore. I get scared."

Rachel smiled as she pressed her lips to the blonde's before pulling back to place a kiss on her forehead, "I love you, Quinn Fabray. For exactly who you are. And I always have and always will," she said, slipping her arms around the girl's neck, pulling her into a tight hug. "And I will always want you. All of you in every way, and there will never be a time when that will change," she whispered, kissing the blonde's shoulder before pulling back to look into her eyes. "You, Santana, and I, we have something incredibly special and you can always relax around us. Because we are so in love with you, Quinn, and we would do anything for you."

"I love you too," Quinn murmured, holding the girl's thighs gently. "You two are it for me. I don't want anyone else. I would do anything in the world for you." Pulling Rachel into a hug, she nuzzled her neck lightly and smiled into her. She kissed her skin lightly, before pulling back so she could connect their lips. Quinn kept her kisses light, showing her how much she loved her. Brushing her nose against the brunette's, she smiled to her. "I want so much with both of you." She kissed the side of her mouth lightly and grinned into her cheek.

Rachel returned the blonde's kisses, a smile playing on her lips. Quinn was perfect, there had never been enough words to describe how much she loved this girl. Her hands roamed along Quinn's arms and up to her neck where she played with the short hairs on the back of her head. "I want to be able to give you everything you ever want, Quinn. I want to make you the happiest girl in the entire world," she whispered, kissing the blonde's cheek before moving to place a gentle kiss to her lips to reaffirm her prior statement, "You and Santana both. I just…I want you two to be happy and that makes me happy."

Santana bounded toward the apartment looking forward to spending the evening and night with the girls. Movie nights were a tradition only now she didn't plan on sleeping in the guest room. Happy times.

Banging on the door, she waited impatiently for one of them to answer. It took a little longer than she anticipated for the door to open, but looking from one to the other and taking in the slightly mussed hair and swollen lips, she could guess why.

"You too totally were either having sex or working on it, right?"

Hearing the knock on the door, Quinn arched her eyebrow slightly before getting up with Rachel to head to the door. She opened it to look at the Latina on the other side. "We had a discussion," she replied softly, knowing Santana would understand that she had brought up the sex issue she had explained the other day with Santana. She swallowed a little, pulling back to look at Rachel and let Santana in. Shutting the door, she locked it and moved back into the living room.

"What movie do you guys want to watch tonight?" She asked, biting her lip as she fingered the movies they had. Quinn felt slightly awkward then, being accused of having sex before Santana had come over. The blonde cleared her throat slightly and swallowed as she pulled out The Avengers. She blushed slightly and pushed it back in, trying to hide it from the girls.

"Quinn and I had a very important discussion," she said, looking up from her position on the couch, motioning for Santana to join her with a pat on the couch. She was incredibly happy to see that it seemed Quinn and Santana had worked out whatever issues the pair had been having after the photoshoot.

Leaning slightly against Santana, she looked over at the blonde who was now scrolling through their movies. Having categorized them alphabetically the day before, Rachel knew exactly which movie the blonde had picked out. "Quinn, we can watch The Avengers. I know you want to see it again, so put it in," she said with a grin playing on her lips.

"Good." Santana spoke softly to Quinn with a small nod. She knew that the blonde has been worried about telling Rachel the things she had disclosed the other day, but it was overdue. From the looks of things, the discussion had gone well enough.

She winked playfully at Rachel, biting her lip before teasing. "From the looks of your hair and you both tugging at your tanks, I'll say it was a quite the discussion." She dropped her voice slightly speaking mainly to the diva. "I'm glad she told you and we can all work on it together."

Santana planted herself on the couch next to Rachel and watched as the blonde fiddled with the movies. "Blondie, just put on your geeky comic book movie and get your ass over here. You've gotta stop hiding shit before I start tossing popcorn at you on a daily basis."

The blonde huffed at Santana, rolling her eyes before pulling the movie out to slide it in. "It's not bad," she stated as she took her seat on the couch in between the girls. "I like the movie. I don't see why it's about being geeky." Quinn hit play before settling down on the couch. "And if I put it out there, you would never let me live it down Santana. I don't even go to the cons just because the mention of one years ago, you kept saying that I was some nerd who'd never get laid and the only action I'd see was from a video game." She crossed her arms, the hurt from that insult still evident in her voice.

Rachel curled up into the blonde's side, slipping her arm around the girl's waist. "Quinn, it's a good movie. Even though I really don't understand over half of the references." Looking up at the blonde, Rachel turned to Santana with furrowed brows, "I'm pretty sure you miscalculated that insult, San." Toying with them hem of the blonde's tank top, she rested her head on the girl's shoulder, "I like that you have all of this knowledge over different comic books and video games. It's amazing."

"Black Widow lady is kind of hot when she kicks ass." Santana mumbled not wanting to commit to much to liking the movie, though it was a pretty decent flick and watching Quinn enjoy it made it even better.

Turning into the pair on the couch, she allowed her fingers to join Rachel's under the blonde's tank lightly caressing the soft skin. "I was giving you a hard time because its just what we do. Admitting I've wanted to jump on you for years pretty much negates that little theory, don't you think?"

Nuzzling into Quinn's side, she pressed a kiss to her exposed shoulder. "If you want to go to one of the cons, maybe for your birthday? But none of those freaky ass costume ones. If we dress up, I think there are much better ways to do that and none that involve anyone that isn't in this room right now."

Quinn sighed slightly and nodded to the Latina. "Yeah, it does negate that." She stated, relaxing with the girl's touching her. Rolling her eyes at Santana's comment, she shook her head. "I never said anything about dressing up. I want to go, so I can buy stuff. They have stuff there that's only normally available on the internet. I don't want to spend money trying to buy a Tidus necklace from Final Fantasy X online and ship it when I can go to the con to find the same necklace for even cheaper." She stated, glancing to Santana and arching her eyebrow.

"Plus, I'm going to be getting an iPhone soon so I plan on getting a case for it. Preferably a Star Wars one or just something else. There's a lot of things I want to get from there. The people dressing up is just a perk, but I don't want to dress up. I just want to go." She looked back at the screen. "My parents never let go anywhere just because they didn't want to advertise the freak to anyone. The just said it'd add to me being a freak. Like going to the festival of fools. It's why I asked if you would go with me that weekend, but you just said something mean about it and I just decided not to come over that weekend."

Rachel smiled as she listened to the blonde talk about her reasoning for wanting to go to one of the cons. It could be fun. There would probably be so many things Rachel didn't even know existed. Well, except for Star Wars, she knew all about Star Wars. "I want to go," she stated, looking up at Quinn. "I think it'd be fun if the three of us went. I mean, you guys go to all of my dorky broadway stuff even though you both probably get bored out of your mind after a while."

Grazing her fingers along the skin of Quinn's stomach, she smiled simply enjoying being close to the girl. Biting down on her bottom lip, Rachel decided to stay silent while Santana and Quinn dealt with their past issues. That was one thing she would never understand: their friendship throughout high school. It was so all over the place. While they were so extremely close, they also fought like they hated each other. Turning her attention back to the movie, she brushed her fingers against Santana's in her trail along the blonde's waist.

Santana swallowed hard fighting the urge to bite back. They were back on track after the photoshoot and she was dead set against messing that up. It was difficult for her to hear how much hurt Quinn appeared to be hanging onto, things Santana hadn't even realized were at issue.

"Quinn, of course I said something mean when you asked. Isn't that what we did and still do sometimes? We taunt and we tease and sometimes it goes too far, but I never mean for it to hurt your feelings. You know damn well I would have gone anyway." Santana looked at Rachel as her fingers brushed over hers. She offered a small apologetic smile for the storm she could be creating. "Stop calling yourself a freak. I love you, you jackass."

"Yeah, you say mean thing sometimes, but you never once stopped to think about it. I know you should have to be wary of where you step with me, but just telling me I'd never get laid was up there with my father calling me a fucking freak. Did you ever stop to take a look at me? I know I hid everything, but my bruises were never something I could hide. I avoided even talking about anything to my parents instead talking to you, but I got pretty much the same responses. I was too much of a freak to hang out with outside of school unless of course, you wanted to make out with me because Brittany wasn't there." Quinn stopped at that and closed her eyes tightly, biting her lip slightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

She swallowed a little and rubbed her forehead gently. "I didn't feel accepted back then and sometimes I don't feel accepted still. I know you both accept me, but I don't… like me. I've never liked me." Quinn took a deep breath and dropped her head to look at her lap. "I can't even look at myself in the mirror."

"I'm calling bullshit on that, Quinn. Your father is an abusive asshole who never deserved you." Santana's voice was quiet but firm and insistent. "You were never a stand in for Brittany. Not one fucking time. We made out like twice and I gave you porn and walked away so as to not embarrass you. There is a reason you are the one sitting here with me, that you became my best friend and she is off touching dolphins or something."

"Back then, Rachel told me the only job I would get would be working a pole." Grasping Rachel's hand, squeezing it lightly. adding in a whisper "I'll work a pole for you, but only you and Quinn, any time. just saying."

There was no anger lacing her words as she continued. "My abuela told me I should have kept being gay a secret, that some secrets are best kept as secrets, before she disowned me. She was wrong. I am sitting here with the two of you because I couldn't keep it a secret. I was outed yes, but I could have decided to hide it and lie. You didn't get an option. Your douche of a father took that away from you and exposed something very personal and private. For that, he should be covered in honey and left on a bed of fire ants."

Taking Quinn's hand she raised it to her lips, kissing it softly. "Quinn, baby. Outside of the three of us in this room, who do you need acceptance from? I love you and Rachel loves you. Nothing hidden, and no hidden agendas, just love. You need to love you. Go stand in front of the mirror naked because lover you are beautiful, all of you."

Nudging the blonde playfully hoping the lighten the mood a little, "If I had one even for a minute, I would be useless jerking off all the time and peeing on every plant I could find."

Quinn arched her eyebrow to Santana, not knowing that her own grandmother disowned her. She frowned slightly and scooted closer to her until her last comment. The blonde shook her head. "Of course you would do that," she murmured, leaning into her to kiss her shoulder gently. "I haven't really jerked off before. I mean I've tried, but I wasn't able to get off." She shrugged slightly before she brushed her lips against her shoulder again. "I've gotten off with Rachel jacking me off a few times before." Smiling slightly, she nipped at her skin. "I know I need to just stand in a mirror to look at myself, I just feel weird."

Sighing slightly, she glanced to Rachel. "I love you both," she murmured softly. "I don't mind you looking at me. You girls don't stare at me unless you stare at me lustfully." Settling back into the couch, she looked back to the TV. "I do like having sex more than jacking off. It's more about sharing that with someone else rather than just myself."

Rachel giggled softly. That did sound like Santana, of course she would pee on everything and jerk off almost constantly. "Next time you're in the bathroom naked, just stop and look at yourself. You're beautiful, Quinn. Everything about you is absolutely beautiful." She pressed her lips to the blonde's shoulder before bringing her head back to a rest.

"It's always better sharing things like that with someone," she murmured, curling her legs up under her on the couch. "And Santana, for the record, I knew you'd amount to more than just being a pole dancer. I'm sorry for saying that," she added, glancing up to smile at the girl on the other side of the blonde.

"Totally better when sharing, but in a pinch a girl has needs." Santana shrugged noncommittally. "Water under the bridge, Tiny. Though this means you thought about me taking off my clothes." She stuck her tongue out playfully, the tone of the room shifting to a more even keel.

She nudged Quinn with her elbow. "Hey, almost forgot. The reason I was late tonight. I stopped by the pharmacy on the way over for birth control pills. We should be able to go condom free in a couple of weeks. Between now and then, we can use one or not like before."

Quinn raised her eyebrows and smiled to the Latina, a grin spreading across her face. "We can wait until we're sure the pill is working," the blonde replied softly, leaning into her to kiss her softly. "I don't want to accidentally get your pregnant. Did they ask why you wanted them or did they just give them to you?" She asked raising her eyebrows as she stared at the girl. Hearing the large noise from the movie starting, Quinn glanced to the screen before looking back to Santana.

She paused then and looked to Rachel. "When did we want to go on that vacation?" Quinn asked, then looking back to Santana. "I don't care when we go. I just want to escape eventually from New York and the damn prying eyes every time I leave this damn apartment." She pressed her lip together. "I didn't mean to curse the apartment. I like the apartment, just not the people around us." She took a deep breath. "As for going around naked. I'll try to do it some more."

"That's a really good idea, Santana," Rachel said, "I hadn't even thought about the pill. That would be so much easier than having to keep condoms stocked up or make sure we always have them around and such." Making a mental note to look into that further, Rachel turned her attention at Quinn's question.

"I think the sooner the better. Before rehearsals would get too intense or anything. I think it'd be good for us to just get away for awhile. I think our last vacation was to Lima, which wasn't a vacation at all." She curled her lip up in distaste at the memory before smiling, "I'd like to spend a handful of days relaxing with you two."

"They just gave them to me. Well I had to pee in a cup and confirm I wasn't pregnant now, but then I got a script." Santana was a little disappointed to go back to condoms for even the 2-3 weeks it would take. She really liked having nothing between them, but Quinn was right. "Yeah, we better not mess with your swimmers too much and accidentally get knocked up no matter how adorable our kids will be."

Santana flushed a little as she realized her admission though thankfully the girls had presented the perfect deflection.

"Got an email back from Irene this morning and there place is empty for the two months. My schedule is pretty open. We thinking a weekend, a weekend plus the Friday and Monday? A full week? That place is super gorgeous and we could get real and fake food to make at the house so we wouldn't have to leave at all. No prying eyes. Just us."

The blonde raised her eyebrows at the brunette for a moment. "I wasn't sure if you'd be open to that option," she murmured softly. Leaning over to her, she kissed her cheek lightly and then her lips. "I'd like to feel you completely. It feels numb with the condom. At least it does for me." She shrugged a little and glanced to Santana with a small smile. "We took a chance yesterday and went without a condom." Quinn gave her a smile before looking back to Santana.

"A week if you're all up for it. I just want to relax and just work on stuff between us. Maybe I can feel like I can walk around naked." She murmured softly before she slid her arms around the girls. "I love you both." Sliding her hands up and down their side, she scratched at their skin gently as she settled back to watch the movie.

"Of course I'd be open to that option. I can't believe I looked over that in all of my research," she stated with mild disbelief, shaking her head slightly, brows furrowed. "I'm gathering it was considerably more enjoyable?" she asked, looking from the blonde to Santana and then back to Quinn.

"I think a week would be perfect. It'd be a great opportunity to build our relationship a little more without the stupid neighbors and people outside getting on our nerves." Rachel kissed the blonde's cheek before leaning over her slightly, eyeing Santana, "it is not fake food. It is a delicious alternative to killing animals," she said, trying to keep the laughter that was attempting to break free at bay.

"I liked it more, yeah." Santana agreed not wanting to speak for Quinn.

"A week it is then. I'll email when we know what days and arrange to grab a key. Cannot wait to get away." Santana smirked. "You two know all I heard in that was that we can walk around naked and have loud sex, right?"

Leaning over the blonde, Santana kissed first Rachel and then Quinn sucking each of their lips into her mouth releasing them with audible pops before returning to her spot on the sofa.

"Oh Tiny. They press those soy beans to powder and reform them into shapes and shit. Fake fake fake." Unable to control it, she laughed out loud at the look of indignance crossing the girl's face. "I love you, babe."

Quinn nodded to her question, sliding her hand up under the back of her shirt. "I felt completely connected. I want to do that with you as well," she replied softly, scratching her back gently. Leaning over to Rachel, she kissed her softly, nipping at her bottom lip. "I think I'll get that connection I've been look for with you." Kissing the side of her mouth, she nuzzled her cheek. "I want to do it with both of you and I want to enjoy being with both of you."

The blonde returned Santana's kiss, wanting to deepen it until it was stopped. She smiled. "Depends if you guys are fully on the pill by then. If so, then yes, I will gladly have loud sex with both of you. Just relax and have fun with each other during the week." Smirking at the Latina's comment of the food, she shook her head slightly. "She doesn't want to eat meat. I respect her choice of food. She also eats some meat. I mean, she ate you out and took me in her mouth." Quinn stated grinning.

"I can definitely go to the pharmacy tomorrow at some point. That would give it some time to kick in by the time we're able to head out for our wonderful vacation,"she brushed her thumb against the blonde's cheek, smiling, "I really want that connection with you, the one that you've been looking for." The brunette raised an eyebrow as the blonde spoke once more before she let out a loud laugh, nodding her head. "I do break my strict vegan diet for both of you. But that is it, otherwise I'll stick to my shaped powdered soy, thank you."

Leaning back against the cushions of the couch, Rachel reached her leg out, nudging Santana's leg slightly "You'd like some of what I eat. Even Miss Bacon over here is willing to eat some. Besides, you were eating vegan the other night when you were eating me out and I don't remember you complaining about it."

Santana snorted out a laugh. "Oh Fabray, didn't know you had it in you. Nice."

This was really shaping up to be a good evening. The stress of the week melting away leaving them with easy teasing, a little sexual innuendo, and a whole lot of together.

Giving up the pretense of the movie, Santana leaned across Quinn to nip lightly at Rachel's exposed thigh. "I'll eat that kind of vegan all day long, Rachel. Crook your finger and I'll be between your legs in a heart beat."

Quinn opened her mouth to let a laugh at Santana, poking her thigh with her finger. "Oh!" She teased gently. "I eat a lot of the vegan food. It tastes pretty good." She smiled, winking to her before leaning over to capture Rachel's lips with her own. Sliding her hand to the back of her neck, she pulled her closer to deepen the kiss between them. Quinn moaned softly, slipping her tongue into her mouth to massage her own muscle against the brunette's. Pulling back, she placed a soft kiss on her lips and smiled. "We'll get that connection baby." She moaned at Santana's comment, kissing down the brunette's neck.

"You both are more than welcome to eat vegan anytime you'd like," she said as she leaned up to meet the blonde's lips for a semi-heated kiss. Her hands reached up, cupping the blonde's face as they deepened the kiss. The brunette couldn't help but moan as their tongues met. The pair pulled back and she smiled, brushing her fingers against the blonde's jaw, "It will be absolutely amazing when we do," she said softly. Rachel bit down on her bottom lip, smirking over at Santana as Quinn's lips moved along her neck, "I mean it, by the way. Anytime," she added with a giggle.

The corner of Santana's lip tugged upward in a smirk. "Noted, Tiny. Oh so noted."

Arousal burned low and steady as she watched the pair kiss and talk of the connection. The realization was beginning to set in that she was indeed part of this relationship, that she inside of it and not on the outside looking in. There were moments of course when she felt out of place, a little insecure because her role here was undefined and coming in after they had already been together. That said though, both seemed to want her here with them, allowed her to explore their bodies and their hearts. It was exhilerating.

"Hey, I'm going to change and grab a beer. Anybody want anything?" Santana pushed herself up from the couch leaning in to kiss each of them on the top of the head.

Quinn detached herself from Rachel's neck to glance to Santana, raising her eyebrows. "I'll take a beer," she stated, before she paused. "Oh… I bought something a little extra tonight. Granted, it's still beer, but I bought us a lot of Smirnoff, just because I know we all like to drink something that tastes good." Standing up with the Latina, she smiled. "What flavor beer do you want baby?" She asked moving into the kitchen to grab them all a flavored beer. "Rach… do you want anything to eat? I can whip up something for us if you'd like." She floated around the kitchen, pulling out the drinks as she made sure to pop some popcorn for the movie.

Rachel smiled up at Santana, leaning her head back against the couch. "I will take whatever you're having," she said, standing up from the couch and following the two girls into the kitchen, "I'm not incredibly hungry. I might just grab an apple or something. Wouldn't want to consume soy in Santana's presence," she said with a smirk on her lips. The brunette walked over to the fridge, pulling out the fruit from the drawer. She took a bite, leaning back on the counter, "I like this," she stated simply, "just all of us like this."

Santana giggled as she re-entered the kitchen. "Hey, now. You said the magic words, Rach. I get to eat you anytime so go ahead and eat as much of that fake food as you want."

The Latina quickly twisted the caps off all three Smirnoff's tossing them into the trashcan before she wrapping her arms around the blonde from behind. Resting her head the back of her shoulder, Santana kissed and then sucked the exposed skin of Quinn's pale neck nipping it lightly with her teeth.

"mmmm. You are most definitely not fake food, but I could eat you up." Santana murmured playfully. "Thanks for picking up the beers. Nice to change it up."

Quinn moaned at the affection Santana was giving her, her arousal definitely spiking. The blonde closed her eyes, knowing a bulge was forming in her boxer briefs because of the Latina. She took in a deep breath, smiling at both the girls. "Is that the only thing you two think about sometimes? Sex?" She asked teasingly before pulling away, grabbing her Smirnoff and heading to the couch with the popcorn. Quinn shifted on the couch a little, cupping herself gently with a slight groan.

Giggling softly, Rachel grabbed her own Smirnoff and followed the girls to the couch. "Not the only thing, but it definitely floats around quite frequently," she teased, sitting down back in her place on the couch, taking a sip of her drink before putting it down on the coaster on the end table. "I can't speak for Santana, though," the brunette said, raising her eyebrow at the dark haired girl. Rachel turned her head towards Quinn, glancing down at where her hand was now cupping herself.

"Hells yeah. Well maybe occasionally about real food, but I could eat that off you two, so back to sex." Santana nodded her head her lip curving upward in acknowledgement.

Taking a long pull of her drink, she placed the bottle on the side table quickly pulling it back to add a coaster as she heard Rachel tsk at her. Oh my, she was starting to be whipped already.

Winding herself around Quinn, Santana brushed the blonde hair behind her ear. Nuzzling close, she trailed her tongue up the long lines of the girl's neck. She husked out against the hot flesh. "You want some help with that?"

Quinn almost whined at Santana licking her neck. Instead, she simply squeezed herself tighter and sucked in a deep breath. She shuddered slightly, swallowing. "We're watching a movie," she murmured in response, not really wanting to ask the girls to get her off. Quinn had always felt awkward asking for it, feeling like she was begging. She shook her head to the Latina and released herself from her own grip and grabbed her drink again to take a nice swig from her beer. She could definitely feel herself straining against her boxer briefs now.

The brunette fought the urge to clap in excitement as Santana quickly retracted her drink, placing a coaster underneath the cool bottle. "Thank you," she said, giving the girl a playful wink before settling back into the couch. Turning her attention back to the blonde, she glanced down at the very evident bulge in her pants and up to where Quinn was now attempting to distract herself with alcohol. "And you're more than welcome to continue watching the movie," Rachel reasoned, knowing that by the way Quinn was acting, she was simply avoiding asking, "Isn't that right, San?" The brunette grabbed her drink and took another slow sip, brushing her fingers along the blonde's forearm.

Oh she was definitely whipped, but that look on the brunette's face … worth it.

Totally in synch with Rachel at this point, Santana smirked appreciatively, winking at her. "Oh yeah, you feel free to watch the movie, Fabray."

Teasing her fingertips up Quinn's other arm, she followed closely behind with her lips and tongue; licking, sucking, nipping at the flesh. She squeezed her thighs together to stave off her own arousal. "Don't mind us."

The touching from both girls had her hips canting up slightly, her eyes closing for a moment. Quinn let out a little whine from the attention, her eyes trying to stay on the movie. "You don't have to," she breathed out, her legs tensing slightly. The blonde squeezed her eyes shut a second time as she swallowed thickly then. "Shit," she whispered, her hands going to the cushions of the couch to grip them tightly. "Baby," she whispered out to both girls, digging her nails into the cushions.

The brunette pressed her lips to Quinn's collarbone, trailing her tongue slowly along the skin, following a light nip at the skin. "Just relax and watch your movie," she whispered, fingers trailing along her tanktop covered toned stomach. Slipping her fingers underneath the fabric, the brunette scratched lightly at the skin, lips moving slowly along the blonde's shoulder. Rachel moved one hand down the blonde's body, toying with the hem of her boxer briefs for a moment before cupping Quinn's member through the fabric. Letting out an appreciative moan against the blonde's pale skin, Rachel grazed her teeth against Quinn's neck.

"Movie watching. Keep doing that." Santana murmured against Quinn. She skimmed her fingers down Rachel's arm making her press her hand harder into Quinn. Her center clenching sympathetically as the blonde's hips rolled hard into their palms. "Don't mind us at all."

Leaving Rachel to her current spot, Santana pushed her hand under the hem of Quinn's tank top moaning at the feel of her toned abs pulsing under her fingers. Lowering her head, Santana rubbed her cheek against the ribbed fabric of the girl's tank adoring the pebbled nipple pressing into the cotton. "I love how responsive you are."

The blonde arched up a little, letting out a moan. "I'm responsive to both of you," she replied softly. Quinn glanced down at their hands. "Please." She begged with a whisper, her eyes snapping back to the movie. "Please touch me. Anything." She moaned out, whimpering.

Fingers moving up to the hem of her boxer briefs, Rachel looked up at the blonde whose eyes were now focused intently in the direction of the television. Pulling down the fabric, the brunette freed the blonde's member from its confines. Her lips moved up, brushing against the blonde's ear, "You have to let go, remember?" she whispered, giving the blonde's earlobe a light nip while simultaneously wrapping her fingers firmly around the hard member.

Her own arousal grew, a moan slipping from her lips at the way the blonde felt in her hand. Slowly, she moved her hand, pumping Quinn as her lips moved along the girl's jaw, back down her neck, beginning a trail of sucking, licking, and biting down her body.

"We are touching you, beautiful." Santana leaned back ripping her shirt over her head before removing Quinn's as well. She didn't want the other girl to feel like she was the only one with their body on display. "Enjoy our hands and mouths, baby, while we love this body of yours. Not a fast fuck, we want to make you feel good."

Santana lowered her head taking the newly exposed nipple into her mouth teasing it with her tongue. "Do you hear Rachel moaning? That's because it turns her on to touch you. Soon, you can see how wet I am for you too."

Quinn let out a moan, arching her back slightly and lifting her arms to let Santana take her shirt off. She glanced down to Rachel's hand pumping her slowly. "Fuck," she whispered softly, running a hand down each of the girls' thighs. Looking back to the movie, she let the girls pay attention to her. She let out a slow breath. "I love you," she whispered to both of them.

Rachel paused her movements, reluctantly moving her hand from Quinn to take her own shirt off, tossing it carelessly onto the floor. "I love you, Quinn," she whispered against the pale skin, her fingers wrapping back around the blonde's member, resuming her movements. "And I love making you feel good," she added, bringing her free hand up to cup the breast that wasn't currently occupied by Santana's mouth. Glancing to Santana, Rachel's own arousal grew as she watched the girl's tongue tease the blonde's nipple.

Santana's hips canted forward of their own accord. The feel of Quinn's fingers on her thigh was maddening, the pulse between her legs beginning to throb. Releasing her mouth from the girl's nipple, she licked her way up her chest to flick the tip across the blonde's jawline. Capturing her earlobe between her teeth, she whispered hotly "Keep your eyes open. Watch your movie. Your eyes close, and we'll stop touching and licking you."

At the word 'touch', Santana's finger tips taunted the soft smooth skin of Quinn's thigh, nails grazing the back of Rachel's hand as she pumped her shaft before she cupped the weight of Quinn in her hand, rolling them gently so as to provide pleasure with no pain.

Quinn relished being touched, her body arching with each little touch. She stared at the movie, watching it half-heartedly. The blonde focused on each touch until Santana was touching something else entirely. She froze, gripping the couch. At Santana continuing, she relaxed a little until she felt the twitching in her stomach until everything tightened and she came. Quinn dropped her head back and let herself release in front of the girls.

Rachel kept her hand at a slow, yet deliberate, pace, wanting the blonde to know that this was them appreciating and loving her body, rather than trying to simply get her off. Removing her hand from the blonde's breast, she scratched down Quinn's sides. Her lips quickly replaced her hand as her tongue rolled over her nipple slowly, tongue swirling around her before lips wrapped around the bud. Rachel could tell Quinn was close and she smiled lightly against her skin, pumping the blonde as she came, guiding her through her orgasm. It was one of the sexiest things Rachel had ever seen, seeing Quinn simply relax and let go instead of rushing off immediately after. Lifting her head, she pressed a loving kiss to the blonde's neck, hand slowing, "I love you, Quinn."

Santana's body throbbed as she felt Quinn tighten in her hand, drawing closer to her body until she knew heard the tell tale grunt signaling her release. A slow appreciative smile spread across her face knowing Quinn had allowed them to be close with her, to not hide her release from them sharing it instead. This was a big big step forward.

With as much ease as she could manage, Santana pulled a tissue from the box under the coffee table and cleaned her up placing a small kiss on the head and licking at Rachel's finger for grins. She completely would have cleaned her with her mouth, but was worried that would be one step too many tonight. Eventually she wanted to be able to do that for her.

Crawling up her body, she pressed a quick kiss to her lips staying just inside the blonde's breathing space as she whispered. "I love you."


	20. New York City, Center Of The Universe

Santana grabbed her handbag from the counter and checked her wallet to make sure she had her credit cards. Sex, breakfast, and showering had started the day off in the best way possible and now she and Rachel were heading out to look for bathing suits and who knows what else for their upcoming vacation.

"You ready to go, Tiny?" Santana called out from the living room. "Don't let Quinn distract you by kissing you with those magic lips. We gots to go!"

It had been a perfect morning with Quinn and Santana. She definitely could get used to waking up next to those two on a daily basis. Now, she was incredibly excited to have a little shopping time with Santana to prep for the vacation that they all desperately needed.

Her arms wrapped around the blonde's neck, lips moving slowly with the girl's, she heard Santana call out from the living room. Pulling back with a giggle, she pecked the blonde's lips once more before slipping away, wishing her a good day before walking into the living room. She blushed, giving Santana a sheepish smile, "I don't know how she does it, it just…makes me lose my focus," she said, grabbing her handbag from the chair.

"Maybe narcotics in her lip gloss? We should check that out." Santana shrugged with a small smirk. "Let's roll."

Offering the diva her hand, she led them from the apartment and toward the street. "I overheard a wardrobe person talk about a Pesca Boutique on 2nd and 60th that apparently has amazing swim wear and a great showroom. Want to start there and then we'll make our over the 5th?"

Santana drew their linked hands to her mouth kissing the back of it. "We're going to have a good time. Pick up a couple of bikinis that will make Quinn pop wood the whole time we're gone."

Taking Santana's hand, she smiled over at the girl as they walked out of the apartment. "That sounds perfect. I don't think I've ever been there, it'll be great to check it out," she said, stepping out onto the street, following Santana's lead towards the Boutique.

"This will be way too much fun. We'll have to get Quinn something too. Something that she'll totally geek out over." The brunette gave the girl's hand a light squeeze as their hands fell from Santana's lips, "you know, I was kind of nervous about how things would go with the three of us. Specifically you and I. But you're sort of perfect, San."

"I love you, Tiny. I hope you know what. We'll fit, but we've always had Quinn in the middle." Santana felt her face flush at Rachel's statement, completely unused to a compliment like that. "Not perfect at all, but I really want to be with you guys and and don't want to screw this up. I'm usually a total ass and don't pay nearly enough attention. Like, how did I miss just how much Quinn wanted to go to one of those comic convention things? As her best friend, shouldn't I have been able to pick that up?"

Santana had been beating herself up over that a little and swearing to herself that she would make up for it some how. "We'll pick out some sexy bikini top for her and see if we can find some cool swim shorts that she'll be comfortable in."

Squeezing Rachel's hand lightly, she surveyed the windows of the shops they drove by wondering what kind of trouble they could get into today. "Oh hey. Do you know where those comic stores are? Not the ones with just the comic books, but where they have tshirts and shit too."

Throwing hand up in the air, the Latina confidently hailed a cab opening the door for Rachel. She gave the driver the address of the shop and rejoined.

"You are far from a total ass," she stated firmly, smiling at the girl, "You care, and that's all that matters. Besides, we were all very different people in high school. You and I and Quinn and I and…from what I witnessed, you and Quinn were all mortal enemies at some point."

As she stood next to Santana, the brunette smiled, watching as she hailed the cab. Thanking her as she held open the door, Rachel climbed inside, setting her bag on her lap. After Santana joined her, she turned to her with a giggle, "I know exactly where we need to go for Quinn. There's this store that sells comic books and a bunch of merchandise from Star Wars and Comic Books and Video Games. I got her a few things for her birthday from there. It'll be the perfect place."

The ride to the store was rather peaceful and as the cab pulled up to the destination, Rachel grabbed the fair, handing the driver the money with a smile at Santana, "Now lets go find you the sexiest bikini they have."

"We'll tell the sales lady we need something that guarantees our girlfriend will be hard for days on end." Santana snorted. "Except we'd probably get the puzzled look or handed viagra. So maybe not."

Stepping into the boutique, Santana surveyed the space. It was well lit. The clothing was placed at decent intervals around the store so as to not be over crowded and from the micro bikini on the mannequin, this was the perfect store to find something to make Quinn insane.

An attentive salesperson walked over offering to help. "We are looking for a few things. A sexy little bikini for each of us and the top for an additional suit in ….."

Turning to Rachel, Santana rolled her hand. "What color do you think would look best on Quinn - blue? pink? black? something else?"

Rachel followed Santana into the store, almost bursting at the seams with excitement. It had been so long since she had time to go shopping and shopping for a vacation made her even more excited. Looking around the room, she grinned. This was definitely the place to find the perfect suit.

Pulled out of her thoughts by Santana's question, the brunette thought for a moment, pursing her lips, "She looks good in just about anything. Maybe something pink or blue. She's great at pulling off colors."

Santana felt the appraising eyes of the sales lady on her but wasn't really all that bothered. She was used to people eyeing her with work and she knew she looked good, but when the woman turned to Rachel, her jealousy flared. No one should be looking at her girl like that except Quinn. Eyebrow raising, she glared in the direction of the attendant who looked entirely nonplussed as she gestured toward the suits on a rack near the back of the store.

"Given your complexions and fit build, I would say these will be perfect." The woman said stepping back to allow them to flip through. "If there are some you would like to try on, I would be happy to set up a room for each of you."

Santana had to reluctantly agree that these suits were fantastic. Tiny strips of cloth that would cling to the curves of their hips and breasts. The straps on the bottoms were thin and would highlight as much skin as possible. Running her fingers over the fabric, she bit back a small moan. These were going to be amazing.

Picking up a black bikini, as well as a red and hot pink one, Santana handed them to the woman. "These. But we'll only need one room." She intoned with at least a little possessive snark. That woman might be doing her job, but too bad. She was unwilling to let it go without at least one possessive gesture.

Rachel didn't like the sales lady. She kept eyeing Santana like she was some sort of piece of meat and the brunette found herself fighting back snide remarks. All changed, however, when the woman's eyes fell on Rachel and Santana practically shot daggers at her with her eyes. Rachel bit back a quiet giggle as they followed her over to the racks of suits.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun," she said with a grin as she picked out a rather revealing black bikini. Quinn would be in for quite a pleasant surprise between the suits she and Santana picked out. Grabbing a pink one as well, she smiled excitedly, handing her choices to the woman as well.

Resting her hand on Santana's lower back, Rachel raised her eyebrow "Do you think they have any with gold stars all over it. I would totally get those," she said with a teasing tone as the sales woman walked off to set up their, as Santana specified, single room.

"We'll have Miss Eyeballs go look for one while we christen the changing room." Santana winked at Rachel taking her hand and leading her to the right corner of the store. Stepping into the open room, the brunette closed the door behind them reluctantly releasing Rachel to strip off her clothes.

So intent on getting into her own suit, she lost sight of the fact that Rachel would be changing behind her. That is until she turned and caught sight of the girl in her barely there black bikini. "Holy fuck, Tiny. You … that… we're buying that one."

Closing the small distance between them, Santana gripped Rachel's practically bare hips pulling her flush against her body. With no distance between them, the Latina pressed her lips over Rachel's, kissing her hard, sliding her tongue into her mouth. As she hands made the move toward the girl's ass, there was a sharp knock on the door. Ripping her mouth away, she glared at the wood surface willing it and whoever dared interrupt to burst into flames.

Almost tearing the door off the hinges, Santana stared down the sales woman on the other side. "A suit that fits your criteria." She held up a blue bikini with gold stars which Santana promptly snagged from her hand. She shut the door just as the woman was starting to ask if they needed anything else.

Following Santana into their designated dressing room, Rachel sat her bag down on the small bench. Stripping off her clothes, she changed into the black bikini - her personal favorite. She had managed to get the bottoms on just in time for Santana to turn around. "You like?" she asked with a suggestive smirk, her arms falling around her neck as Santana closed the distance between them.

She leaned up, capturing Santana's lips with her own for a heated kiss. Tongues met and Rachel's hand slid up slowly into the long dark hair, a soft moan pouring out into the kiss. The knock on the door made her practically jump, caught off guard by the sudden interruption.

Turning to the door, she reluctantly pulled from Santana's hold, letting the girl open the door to find a very chipper sales woman with the gold star bikini. Grabbing the fabric from Santana, Rachel eyed it over. Yes, this would definitely do.

Rachel's eyes turned on Santana for the first time, jaw dropping slightly at the sight of Santana in the hot pink bikini. "Fuck," she said softly, nodding slowly, "You look so…wow…that is going to look amazing on the vacation home floor too," she winked up at Santana, eyes grazing over her body appreciatively once more.

"I'll take you on the floor of that vacation home too." Santana crooked her finger, beckoning Rachel to step forward. She could totally get used to the way Rachel was looking at her. It made her heart rate pick up and desire burn in her veins. Hands now firmly on Rachel's back side under the fabric of the suit this time, Santana kissed Rachel's nose.

"I want to fuck you right here until you scream my name again but that nosey cockblock is likely to come back any time." She closed the short distance to suck Rachel's bottom lip into her mouth, rolling her tongue just inside the other girl's mouth. As her fingers dig into the soft skin of Rachel's ass, Santana moaned reluctantly tearing her mouth away. "Going to get this pink one since it appears you want me out of it and the black one too. Which for you?"

"Is that a promise?" she asked as she obliged Santana's motioning, stepping forward until her body was flush against the other's. Fingers splayed along tan sides, she smiled up at the girl, kissing her chin lightly.

"Worst sales woman ever. We'll have to have a raincheck on hot dressing room sex, then," she said, meeting Santana's lips for another passionate kiss, her hips canting upward as fingers dug into her ass. A moan escaped her lips as they pulled from the kiss, "this one…I can only imagine Quinn's reaction if yours was so positive. And I can't resist getting the one with gold stars. They've always been my thing."

She slid her hands down Santana's back slowly, giving her ass a light squeeze before pulling back from her, "We should get changed into our clothes before I end up jumping you."

Santana released the diva with a sharp smack to her behind. "Definite rain check."

Making quick work if changing out of the bikini, Santana gathered it and the black one that had her attention and waited patiently while Rachel changed as well. Of course, she took more than one appreciative glance at the girl as she undressed.

As the pair made their purchases, Santana made sure to have at least one hand on her girlfriend at all times. At one point, she leaned in kissing her as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Take that nosey Nellie.

Holding packages, Santana led them from the store onto the bustling sidewalk. "What's next?"

Rachel stepped back, quickly stripping from the black bikini and donning her clothes with a few not-so-subtle glances towards Santana. She gathered her choices and followed Santana out of the dressing room.

The pair were greeted by the annoying sex-preventing saleswoman and Rachel hurried along their purchasing as best as possible. She leaned up, kissing Santana slowly, arm wrapped around her waist. Pulling back, she giggled at the strange facial expression on the woman's face. Santana was probably having a blast with this.

As they stepped back out onto the sidewalk, Rachel pointed off towards her left, "Quinn's favorite comic store is that way a few blocks. We can go grab her some stuff?" she suggested, taking Santana's hand in her own.

Santana linked their pinkies together and started off in the direction Rachel pointed. The streets were fairly busy for a weekend afternoon and Santana was beginning to get more than a little irritated with the number of people bumping into them. When they came up the the next crosswalk and a person got too close, Santana started turned to glare at them.

Feeling Rachel squeeze her pinky, she decided to walk on and not create a scene. "We'll look from some swim shorts there and see what else they have. If you want, we can hit a few stores on 5th. Window shop or go in, I don't know. Unless you want to get back home to Q."

Rachel glanced down at their linked pinkies, something she had seen Santana do throughout high school. Never in a million years did she think she'd be walking down the streets of New York with Santana, pinkies linked.

Giving Santana a light squeeze with her finger, she smiled over at her "I got her Star Wars boxers from this store two years ago. I think it'll be a good place to find swim trunks. We can go over to 5th afterwards if you'd like. We should probably head back to Quinn, we can bring home takeout and then I'm going to run out to the pharmacy and see about the pill and all that." Gesturing ahead at the comic store a few stores down, she pulled Santana lightly, walking inside, "I wish she would've come with us, though. I feel bad that she's all alone at home."

"Oh my god, it's like the comic fairy threw up in here." Santana stared wide eyed around the full shelves of comic books, action figures, clothing. It was Big Bang Theory comic store on steroids huge. "A nerd paradise. Surprised Q doesn't live here."

She waved off the sales person and wandered over to the apparel with Rachel close by her side. The last thing she wanted was another over zealous salesperson in her face today. Stopping at the tshirt rack, Santana snorted. They had a blue one with the nerds candy guy wearing glasses that said 'Talk Nerdy to Me' "Is that one too much?"

Santana looked over at Rachel, eyes dancing as she glanced around no doubt thinking about the blonde waiting for them at home and how much she would love almost everything here. "There's a bunch of swim trunks over there." She pointed toward the side wall and started in that direction.

"We'll be quick on 5th. They were talking about a kick ass sale at Macy's and I think they have the boxer briefs Q's been eyeing. I was kind of surprised she wanted to stay home. We used to shop after shoots all the time." Santana shrugged not thinking about it too hard. "So you got your prescription? It will be awesome not worrying with condoms and we're all clean too."

Rachel had only been in the store a few times, each time by herself and this time she was definitely thankful to have Santana by her side. One can only explain that they're shopping for their girlfriend and are not interested in going out on a date so many times before going insane.

She looked around at the various shirts, shaking her head slowly. Some things just didn't need to be printed on tshirts. "Oh she'll be happy to have those, I know she's been dropping hints for quite a while," she said, following Santana over towards the swim trunks. "She used to come shopping with me all the time, then it just sort of stopped with the whole Russell thing," she said, offering up a light shrug as she grabbed a pair of Captain America swim trunks, holding them up to show Santana.

"I just have to go pick up the prescription and confirm that I am, in fact, not pregnant. So in a couple of weeks we can all be condom free," the brunette smiled, flipping through the shelves to look at the other trunks, "I'm really looking forward to not having to worry about that anymore."

"Oh yeah. Definitely those. They'll look great with the bikini top we picked up for her. She'll be smoking hot." Flipping through, Santana found the smallest ones they had and tossed them in the handheld basket. "Anything else here? There's an Avengers display over there. What was she yammering about the other night? Some necklace or something? guh. I can't remember. I would get the wrong thing anyway."

Santana stopped to pick up a Black Widow action figure from the shelf. She held it up to Rachel with a grin. "At least she's badass. Let's buy it even if Quinn hates it."

There was just so much stuff she wouldn't even know where to start even if she knew what would appeal to the blonde at home.

"So after the douche incident she stopped coming out much?" Santana glanced at Rachel curiously as she tried to think about the past little while. "She came and did the shoot with me, but I picked her up to go. And she was so pissed at me she walked home instead of riding. Probably doesn't count."

"I have no idea what the necklace was. Something from a Final Fantasy thing…There was a number involved and some name," she said with a shrug, looking over at an incredibly frightening villian mask. Or monster. She wasn't sure and definitely wasn't about to find out. Instead, Rachel walked over a little closer to Santana, letting out a loud laugh at the Black Widow action figure.

"Her ass is huge," she said looking at the action figure. "If Quinn hates it, we'll share it."

Rachel shook her head slightly, looking around at the store, wondering where to go next. "We went out to dinner once after I asked her about her staying in. But I normally do the grocery shopping and she hasn't really wanted to leave the house other than a few times when I practically begged her to come somewhere with me."

The brunette made her way over to the Star Wars display, picking up a Darth Vader mask and holding it in front of her face, "does the dark side make me look hot?"

"You got a thing for ass, Berry? I'd say it looks pretty smackable. Put her in the bag." Santana smirked as she thought of smacking Rachel's ass. No way was she doing that here and giving these guys a thrill.

"Maybe we should keep this thing with Quinn in mind and watch. See if its a big thing. If it is, we'll talk to her and decide on what to do." She took a moment to think back and came up with a handful of times Quinn has preferred to stay in. She didn't want to make a mountain out of a mole hill, because surely they had enough on their plate now, right? But if there was a problem, they needed to work through it - the three of them together.

"You always look hot, Tiny, but not sure you are pulling off Vader. He seems more my style." Ducking in close to Rachel, she hovers behind the mask she began to breathe out before quoting the movie "Luke, I am your father."

"I like asses, what can I say?" she said with a quiet giggle, putting the action figure into the bag along with the swim trunks.

"I think you're right. I don't want Quinn to think that every little thing she does will be analyzed by us to see if she's ok. I just…I'm a worrier," the brunette let out a soft sigh, shaking her head. She knew Santana was right. All they needed to do was just pay attention and if there was an issue, they'd be able to work through it.

Rachel held out the mask in front of Santana, grinning as she quoted the movie, "You're right. Vader is definitely your thing," she teased, putting the mask back down. "Do you think we need anything else?"

"I like your ass." Santana quirked an eyebrow up palming it quickly for emphasis. "I think that's it here. A quick stroll over to 5th, maybe grab some new bra and panty thing too, and then home. But we will not tempt the dressing room gods by trying it on. I cannot wait to give this stuff to Q and get our cuddles on."

Whipping out the credit card, she paid the tall teenager behind the register. Laying her chin on her shoulder, she placed a kiss over the shirt. "Don't worry too much, Tiny. We'll figure it out."

"I think it's probably best if you and I avoid dressing rooms. We might get barred from stores," Rachel mused, shaking her head as they walked up to the counter to pay for Quinn's things.

Doing her best to ignore the cashier's attempt at flirty glances towards Santana, Rachel leaned up and pressed a kiss to her cheek, nodding slightly "I know and you're right."

Making their way from the shop, bags in hand, Rachel walked over to the sidewalk, hailing a cab for the both of them to head over to 5th. With a slight grin, she held open Santana's door, "My turn," she said, giving her a smile as she told the driver where they needed to go before climbing in and sitting next to Santana.


	21. Delivering The Goods

"Hey, honey. We're home." Santana sing songed from the doorway. She and Rachel had skipped up the stores at 5th picking up a couple of lingerie sets to taunt Quinn with and then grabbed take out from the Italian place on the way home. It offered up some vegan fare and a great salad plus their chicken parm was awesome too.

"It's exhausting going out with short stack. Had to beat people off with a stick so they would stop staring at her. Was worried I'd have to pee on her next to get them to back off and no offense, but that is not my thing." Santana smirked at the look of utter disgust both girls had the be sporting at this stage. She loved riling them up for giggles.

Quinn was just stepping out of the shower as she heard Santana speaking out. The blonde arched her eyebrow at herself in the mirror, smirking slightly. Sighing, she glanced down at herself and realized she hadn't kept a pair of boxers with her. She took a deep breath, leaving the bathroom clad in absolutely nothing just to greet the girls. Of course, her nervousness was on high alert with her scars. She felt like covering up and running back to the bedroom, but she kept going.

"I see you're home," she stated softly, heading into the kitchen to grab herself a Dr. Pepper. "I don't really think you're stick is bigger than mine." Quinn smiled and slightly hid behind the door of the fridge, glancing to the girls. "How was shopping?" She asked, eyeing the bags.

Giggling as Santana spoke, Rachel sat the bags down on the counter. "Thank you for not peeing on me in public, I really appreciate that." The brunette turned around, smiling at Quinn as she stepped out into the living room. "We got you presents," she called out in an excited sing-song voice, leaning against the counter.

"Did you have a relaxing day, babe?" she asked curiously, hoping that if Quinn didn't want to go out, that she at least enjoyed her time inside. Turning back to Santana, Rachel grinned "Can we show her what we got?" the brunette grinned, practically ready to take everything out of the bags herself.

Santana eyed Quinn appreciatively in all her naked glory. After the other night, she knew how much of a big deal this was for the blonde. Counter to her usual snark, she knew she needed to be quieter in her approach but she needed to acknowledge it too. Saddling up close, her voice barely a whisper. "Looking good, Quinn. Your stick is definitely bigger than mine. Feel free to beat me with it anytime."

Dropping a kiss to her shoulder, she barely resisted the urge to run her hands over that skin.

"Like I could say no to that, Tiny." Santana grinned broadly. Rachel was so excited practically vibrating in her skin. "Give me a few minutes to use the bathroom and get more comfortable and then we can show her."

Teasing her fingers along the bare skin of Quinn's lower back, she stripped her top off as she made her way to the back of the apartment.

Laughing lightly at Santana's comment back to her, she glancing to Rachel and furrowed her brows. "You guys just bought the shorts for me and only bought yourself stuff," she stated softly. Quinn raised her eyebrows slightly and looked between girls before watching the Latina was off. She bit her lip slightly and curled her lips slightly. Looking back to Rachel, she smiled a little bit and moved over to the brunette. "Hi baby," she murmured softly, wrapping her arms around the girl to drop a kiss to her lips. "I would have greeted Santana, but she kind of walked off."

Smiling a little more, she backed up to lean against the counter and shielded herself a little with her hand. "What exactly did you guys buy for the vacation?" She asked softly, raising her eyebrows at the bags. "You do realize that any bathing suits might not be worn the entire week." She arched her eyebrow then and bit the inside of her cheek.

Rachel giggled softly, "we definitely got you more than just shorts, baby," she said, slipping her arms around the blonde. Pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, she grinned "Hi baby," she said softly, leaning back on the other side of the counter, facing Quinn.

"We both think that with our purchases, bathing suits might not be worn for more than a few minutes," she said with a firm nod. "Plus we got a little something extra, but you'll love it…trust me." Walking over to the fridge, Rachel grabbed herself a bottle of water, taking a slow sip before turning back towards Quinn, "And, we swung by the pharmacy. Now Santana and I are both on the pill."

Santana sauntered back into the room wearing only the smallest pair of underwear and a tight black tank just in case Quinn wanted to put the new boxers on right away. Otherwise, these clothes wouldn't be on long anyway. Edging forward, she joined the couple in the kitchen kissing Quinn first and then turning to Rachel for one as well. "Not too much longer and you can go in bare. Cannot wait for that again." She husked out.

"Did you show and tell her what we bought, Tiny? And yeah, I'll be disappointed if these suits spend more time on us than on the floor." Teasing her tongue across the blonde's jaw to her ear while she used her hands to palm Rachel's behind, she whispered "And there might be super sexy lingerie to be removed as well."

Quinn glanced between the girls before giving Santana a kiss. The blonde furrowed her brow, glancing between the girls again. "Guys… Please tell me you're talking about the vacation stuff." She replied softly, glancing down to remind herself she was still naked. The blonde took in a little breath, smiling at both girls as she covered herself a little to hide a small erection. "Can I see them?" She asked looking into the bags slightly, looking at the girls. "Please?" Looking to Rachel, she smiled as she noticed the star bathing suit. "Cute," she murmured softly. "What else did you get?"

Walking across the kitchen to look through the bags, Rachel pulled out the Captain America board shorts, "We got you these. We figured we couldn't go wrong with Captain America." Grabbing the small action figure, Rachel giggled quietly, shooting Santana a wink "And Black Widow, because we couldn't not get her once we saw it. And we also got you those boxer briefs you've had your eye on for a while now."

Grabbing the black bikini from the bag, she held it up to show the blonde, "And this is my other one," the brunette said with a light smirk. "Santana, you should definitely show Quinn your choices."

"Did you see the ass on that Black Widow? We had to get her." Santana smirked pointing to the action figure. "And that black bikini on Tiny …. Let's just say if that nosey salesperson hadn't knocked on the door, we would have fucked right in the dressing room. I give that one 30 seconds before you take what little of it there is off her."

Santana rifled through her bag pulling out the hot pink bikini and the sexy black string one. "Couldn't pick just one. The black one felt amazing on. You'll have to ask Rachel her thoughts on it too."

Returning to her place next to the blonde she pulled the Ed Hardy boxer briefs from the bag. "No matter how creepy this is going to be, you seemed to like them. So now she's going to be staring at us every time you wear them. You like?"

Quinn laughed slightly at the girls, shaking her head. "Black Widow only has a huge ass because of Scarlet Johansen playing her," she replied, shrugging slightly to them. "Other than that she normally is drawn with a curvy figure more than anything with more boobs than an ass." She smiled to the girls again, eyeing the black bikini before looking at the other bikinis. "It looks pretty small baby. And those look like they won't be staying on long most likely." Smiling, she grinned slightly before arching her eyebrow at the boxer briefs.

"Let me guess, you encountered the same woman who kept questioning why I wanted to get something so hideous for my boyfriend until I told her they were for me," Quinn stated, pursing her lips slightly. "I told her they were for me and then it seemed like it dawned on her who I was." The blonde's gritted her teeth slightly, taking the boxers. "Thank you. I'm pretty sure she would have refused to give me a sale again if she saw me with you both."

Rachel's jaw dropped as Quinn spoke about the woman at the store, "What a bitch," she said, shaking her head. "I swear, though, every sales person we encountered today kept staring at Santana."

Setting her water bottle on the counter, the brunette nodded, "But Santana is right. Those suits look absolutely amazing on her. I am pretty sure clothes will become nonexistent on this vacation."

"What store? Because that bitch can go go fuck herself. And we wouldn't want to give her any of our money anyway." Santana growled.

"Oh please, that woman at the swim suit boutique was creaming herself from the moment we walked in and those little dweebs at the comic store were frothing at the mouth over you, Tiny. It was exhausting without Quinn there to double team them."

Opening the refrigerator, Santana grabbed a water and headed for the living room calling back to Quinn. "We picked up a bright blue bikini top that should match the captain america shorts, but honestly why are we packing clothes at all?"

Quinn shook her head to the girls. "Don't worry about it," she murmured softly as she followed Santana. Glancing to Rachel, she smiled. "I don't get that comment there. Double team them? What does that mean?" Taking her seat with the girls, she glanced at them. "Thank you for getting me the Captain America swim shorts. That means a lot." She smiled to both girls, relaxing on the couch. "I don't think clothes will be worn really, but it's up to you both."

Rachel shrugged slightly, sitting down on the couch next to Quinn, "No clue," she said, leaning her head lightly against her shoulder. "Anything for you baby," the brunette placed a light kiss to her cheek, smiling. Trailing her fingers along the blonde's upper arm, she shifted slightly in her seat "I think I'm just going to bring enough clothes so I can look presentable if the house burns down and firemen are needed. I wouldn't want to have to explain why I don't have any clothes to wear when we're standing on the street, shielding ourselves from a house engulfed in flames."

Santana tucked her foot under her on the couch angling towards the other two. "You know double team … standing on either side of our girl and glaring, maybe growling if necessary in warning. Takes less energy, and more effective, with both of us." She shrugged completely non-plussed.

Santana stared slack jawed for a moment at Rachel before barking out a laugh. "Oh my God, Tiny, dramatic much?" There wasn't bite in the words only amusement, because seriously, that was awesome. "So I can run around naked or mostly naked so long as the vacation house doesn't catch on fire, but for that purpose I need to pack an outfit or two. And one for the drive. Going to be a light suitcase. Maybe we can add some vibes and play toys to make up for the lack of clothing."

"Yeah, I'll at least bring enough clothes for up and back or if we go out to the store for anything," Quinn replied with a small smile. Grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch, she pulled it over her lap so she could feel somewhat covered. "We can always double team if need be." The blonde winked to Santana, grinning slightly. Quinn grabbed the remote to turn on the tv. She glanced down at herself feeling completely under dressed compared to the girls. Shifting and pulled the blanket more on her, she watched the movie playing on the screen.

"You two are going to give my costar hell aren't you?" she asked with a playful smile, "if you want to intimidate people for looking I can only imagine how you're going to treat the male lead."

With a raise of her eyebrow, Rachel looked to Santana "it is a very real possibility. Youll be thanking me for my preparedness later. And…you have toys?" she asked curiously, her train of thought immediately shifting, "and what sort of toys would those be?"

Glancing over at the blonde, watching her shift in her seat, Rachel smiled before slipping her shirt off over her head, followed by the removal of her bra. "A little better?" she asked Quinn, reaching over and taking the blondes hand in her own.

"Not hell. Maybe just a few reminders of who keeps your bed warm at night. A scary face or two." Santana teased, but only partially joking. If that douche was going to be unlacing Rachel's costume and maybe touching her breasts, she definitely was planning to remind him that would be the only action he would be getting possibly with a little pressure to his prized jewels.

"Thank fuck." Santana pulled the tiny tank over her head and shimmied out of her tiny little underwear. "Thought you might want to put the boxers on, but I much prefer naked."

Santana laced her fingers with Quinn's and placed them on her thigh. Somewhere along the way they had settled into a pattern of Quinn being in the middle of the couch sandwiched between the other two. It just worked.

"Vibes and restraints mostly. We could pick up some flavored lubes, edible stuff if you want. I have a strap on too." Santana shrugged nonchalantly unsure of how Quinn would feel about Santana and Rachel using a strap on. "It doesn't feel even close to as good as Quinn, but it could be fun to play with."

The blonde furrowed her brows slightly, glancing to the girls as they talked. She wasn't even sure what they meant about toys. Smiling at them stripping next to her, Quinn didn't feel so exposed with them. "You're costar will have a few things coming to him if even makes an advance on you," she stated, raising her eyebrows so she could look Rachel in the eye. "I don't want him to get some bright idea to practice outside of rehearsals or try to cop a feel during the show." She gave her a small smile and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"What do you mean toys?" She asked finally, glancing to Santana. Blinking at her comment of a strap on, Quinn looked at her blankly. "I don't understand what you're talking about at all." The blonde felt awkward then, not sure of what they were talking about at all. "Flavored lube?"

"If he even thinks about copping a feel, not only will I kick him in the unmentionables, but then I'll get you two to go give him a stern talking to. Hopefully we won't have to worry about anything," she said, leaning up and pressing her lips to Quinn's with a smile.

Looking over at Santana, Rachel relaxed back into the couch "Restraints?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair with a slight smile. Those would definitely be interesting, if Quinn would agree of course. Turning towards Quinn, Rachel smiled "Sex toys, baby." she said, absentmindedly playing with the blonde's fingers. "Like lube just makes thinks wetter in," she paused to motion downwards, "places. And I am gathering that they make flavored ones?" she finished with a slight question towards Santana.

Santana growled before she could stop herself and tried to cover it with a cough. Her incisors cut into her lip, but she managed to nod politely at Rachel and shove those feelings aside.

"The good lined ones with velcro closures so as not to bruise your wrists or ankles. What do you think, Q? Should we tie Rachel up and tease her until she's a puddle in the middle of the bed?" Santana sometimes forgot how sheltered Quinn was growing up and with the differences in her anatomy, sex topics were taboo. Even as her best friend, Santana had merely handed off porn to give the girl ideas but hadn't wanted to embarrass her and bring things up directly.

"I don't want to freak you guys out and stuff, but yeah lube can be used to make hand jobs better, or here too." She motioned to her breasts and looked away. God it was hard not to just blurt stuff out in the most graphic way possible. "They make some with flavors. Perfect for licking off of all kinds of body parts."

Quinn let out a little moan at the thought of tying up the brunette and the toys. She cleared her throat then and coughed slightly. "I'm open to new things," she replied softly, glancing between the girls. Furrowing her brows at the Latina, the blonde eyed her for a moment before it dawned on her just because she remembered the porn videos she had. The blonde slid her hands down the girls thighs gently. "I wouldn't mind getting some of those things, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I want to try things. I just don't know what and it's different for me. To be honest, I wouldn't mind watching you two doing something together. I know it's me in either one of you, but… have you two been together alone yet?" She asked softly, glancing between the girls again. I know we'll have a week together completely alone, so we could experiment with each other. We could just do other things with each other."

Rachel nodded quickly, cheeks tinting a light shade of pink "I vote that you bring those Santana," she said, mind racing with the possibility of being tied up with Quinn and Santana. Shaking her head to avoid delving further into those visions for the time being, she smiled. "I think experimenting with different things with both of you would be a lot of fun."

Looking over at Quinn, Rachel nodded. "Just while you were making breakfast. And almost in the dressing room. It'd be fun if you were watching," she added, leaning over slightly to meet Santana's eyes, "you should bring anything you think would be fun for the three of us. I'm open to anything, really."

Santana's nose flared and she moaned out not bothering to tamp down the noise. "If it didn't mean getting off this couch, I'd pack them right now. Definitely yes. We will play and do whatever we want on vacation, getting to know what works for each of us and learning new stuff too."

Leaning across Quinn, Santana drew Rachel into a kiss making sure Quinn could see their lips as they parted, to watch their tongues slide through the others mouth. "I would totally get off on you watching, or me watching you too. I've always wanted to see you play like that."

Sighing contently, Santana lowered her head and kissed along Quinn's neck reverently. "You want to look online and make some requests, or should I pack whatever I want and we'll go from there?"

Quinn's hands quickly flew to cover her erection at the sight of both girls making out in front of her. She had to bite back another moan, knowing she could watch them doing things together. The whole idea of watching them make love in front of her enticed her to no end. Just the thought of getting to watch something so intimate that happened between all of them spurred her on. She had to even out her breathing at the images passing through her mind at just the thought of them. Swallowing a little, she closed her eyes for a moment.

"I don't know what you like baby. Just bring stuff you want to bring. We can work with anything you want. You too Rach," she murmured, turning her head to look at the brunette as she felt Santana's kisses on her neck. "I just want to experience it all with you both. Even possibly just have mindless sex for the entire week." She grinned slightly, hooking her hand behind the brunette's neck to pull her into a kiss.

Leaning over Quinn, Rachel couldn't fight the grin that pulled at her lips as Santana pulled her in for a kiss, knowing that Quinn was watching from such a close distance. Her lips parted, tongue sliding out to meet Santana's as they deepened the kiss. A moan slipped into the kiss at the thought of the blonde watching them do considerably more than just kiss. Nodding slightly as she pulled back, "watching is good. I think it'd be amazing to get to watch both of you together, too."

"I have no idea what I like either. We have all the time in the world to figure it out though." Rachel turned her head to smile at Quinn, "mindless sex all week? I could definitely live with that. It is a vacation after all," she said with a playful wink, bringing her hand up to rest on Quinn's side as their lips met. The brunette tugged lightly on Quinn's bottom lip before brushing her tongue along the spot, longing to deepen the kiss.

Santana pulled Quinn's earlobe into her mouth, rolling with her tongue. "Baby. You don't have to hide her like that. Your two hot girlfriends are naked on the couch with you, kissing each other. Pretty sure I'd be more upset if you didn't get hard."

Trailing her lips a little further down her neck, Santana sucked the pale skin into her mouth nipping it, marking it lightly. Winding her free hand over to Rachel, her palmed her breast appreciating the weight of it in her hand. "Do you want to watch me lay her out of the floor, two fingers deep while I eat her out? You would be right there, be able to watch every lick, every suck, every time I move a finger. You could watch her face as I made love to her body? Would you like that?"

Quinn moaned suddenly, biting her lip as the Latina bit on her neck. "Shit," she whispered, her eyes looking down to Rachel's breasts. She nodded quietly, letting out another moan. "I want to watch, please." The blonde pushed off her blanket, taking herself in her hand to stroke down her shaft slowly. "Don't just fuck her though. I want to see you take your time," she murmured, looking to Rachel as she kissed her again. "I can take Santana after."

Rachel's breath caught in her throat at Santana's words, arousal flooding her senses. Her back arched into her touch, nipple hardening almost instantly as Santana palmed her breast. The brunette nodded slowly, eyes gazing down as the blonde moved the blanket "No fucking…got it," she whispered, giving Quinn a slow kiss, letting her lips linger for a moment before pulling away, standing up from her spot on the couch.

Reaching out, the brunette grabbed Santana's hands, pulling her up off of the couch, capturing her lips for a languid kiss. Her hands fell to the girl's hips, guiding them a few steps back until their were standing in front of Quinn. "Make love to me, Santana," she whispered, lips brushing against hers.

"Nice and slow, Rachel." Santana's voice was low dripping with desire. Her body was pulsing in need at the mere thought of not only making love to Rachel but having Quinn's eyes on them.

Guiding them to the floor, Santana laid herself over Rachel's tan body separating her thighs with her leg and pressing her knee into the girl's panty covered center. "Fuck. You're so wet, Tiny. Does the thought of Quinn watching turn you on? Do you know how much I want to feel you around my fingers, to taste you on my tongue?"

Santana rolled her hips, rocking slowly drawing things out. Her fingers found purchase on Quinn's calf stroking the skin needing her to be a part of this.  
"Quinn, baby. What do you want to see? I love you and seeing you hard in your hand is turning me inside out."

The blonde moaned out softly, stroking herself slowly as she watched the both of them. Hearing Santana talk about the brunette's arousal, Quinn dug the heel of her foot into the floor as her hips bucked up. She jolted just slightly at the feeling of Santana's hand on her calve. "Baby," she murmured softly. "I just want to watch you making love to her. Do whatever feels comfortable to you. I'm simply watching." Smiling at the girls, she squeezed her shaft a little and pulled up slowly. "Take your time baby."

Rachel moved slowly onto the floor with Santana, moving her legs apart with the help of her leg. Hips rocked up on their own accord as Santana's knee was pressed against her center. With a slow nod, her hands began a journey of their own, fingertips grazing along tan sides, exploring the woman's torso reverently. "Knowing that Quinn gets to watch you and I make love…its such a turn on," she breathed out, tilting her head to look up at the blonde. Leaning up slightly, Rachel connected her lips with Santana's neck, keeping the kisses slow, tongue sliding out against the skin. "I love you, Santana," she whispered against her neck, fingers moving slowly along her lower back.

Santana nodded at Quinn, eyes completely glazed over as need coursed through her veins.

"I love you too. Rach." Santana tilted her head allowing the brunette more access to her neck, her back arching into the other girl's touch. Her own hands trailed over Rachel's breasts, holding them, flicking the nipples with her thumbs. "Oh, love. So responsive. I love feeling you react to me."

Kissing her way across the expanse of skin available to her, Santana nuzzled the soft curve of her breast with her cheek. Her hands teasing now against the hard prominence of Rachel's hip bones. Hooking her thumbs in the waist band, she urged her to raise her hips. "Panties off. I want to feel you on my skin."

Quinn pulled at herself again, squeezing the tip of herself gently before moving her hand back down to the base. She continued her motions, watching both girls constantly. The blonde moaned, biting her lip. "Slow down," she murmured softly to the girls. "Take your time." She swallowed slightly, licking her lips as she watched both of them react to one another. Spreading her legs a little, she slid her other hand down to cup herself. "San, baby, spread your legs. I wanna see you too." She moaned at the sight of both girls, clearly dripping from arousal. "Focus on Rachel. I'll take care of you after."

Rachel nodded at Quinn's request for the pair to slow down, "As slow as we can," she mumbled out, fingers brushing along tan shoulders. "Kiss me, Santana," the brunette whispered, lifting her hips slightly to assist Santana's attempts to remove the last piece of fabric from her body.

With a slight tug at Santana's shoulder, Rachel pulled her up until their eyes met, foreheads touching. Her eyes darted down to glance at Santana's lips before capturing them with her own. Tongues met, lips moving together slowly, the brunette doing her best to fight the urge to speed things up despite the overwhelming need that attempted to take over her thoughts.

She pulled back from the kiss, lips brushing against her cheek as she murmured, "You are so beautiful." Reaching one arm out, Rachel's fingers trailed along Quinn's leg as she looked up at the blonde, unable to hold back the moan at the blonde's movements, her facial expression as she intently watched the two girls on the floor.

Santana whimpered into Rachel's kiss as Quinn directed them from the couch. Spreading her legs, her upper thighs felt slick and she was certain the blonde could see just how affected she was.

"Can you wrap you leg around my waist, Rach?" Santana whispered hotly in her ear. "Open yourself for me. I want to touch you, be inside you while I look into your eyes."

She nuzzled the skin of Rachel's collar bone, hair tickling the skin before pulling back and catching Quinn's intense gaze. She mouthed "I love you" to the blonde as her body pulsed hotly from both the beautiful girl making love with her and the one on the sofa who completed their triad.

Quinn moaned pulling at herself slower than before as she watched Santana spread her legs. Just watching them kiss and focus on each other made the blonde want to come. She loved the touches to her, letting her know they knew she was there. The blonde bit her lip as she watched them continue, her eyes darting from both girls until she saw the Latina's head turn to her, letting her know she loved her. Quinn smiled to the girl, stroking her shaft a little faster. She smiled to both girls, biting her lip as she watched Rachel open herself up even more to Santana.

Reluctantly, Rachel tore her eyes away from the blonde's gaze, pressing a light kiss to Santana's shoulder as she lifted her leg from it's place on the floor to wrap it around her waist. She was positively certain the blonde would be able to notice her incredibly evident arousal at the intimacy of the moment with the shift in position.

Her hands moved slowly from their place on Santana's sides, up her toned stomach slowly. She brought her hands up to cup her breasts, palming them slowly. Her lips travelled slowly along Santana's neck, leaving hot open-mouthed kisses along the skin.

"I want to feel you inside of me, Santana" she breathed out against her skin, "I want to look into your eyes while we make love."

"Oh God, Rachel." Santana moaned out arching into Rachel's touch. Her nipples were hard and pressing into the girl's palms. Her skin felt as if it might be on fire and every single touch of lip or finger shot electrical pulses directly between her legs.

Santana skimmed her hand down Rachel's side and over her hip appreciating each inch of skin under her fingertips. Drawing Rachel's leg a little further over her waist, she rocked her hips forward pressing their centers together. A low moan was pulled from deep within her and she gave in to the impulse to pump her hips a few more times.

Slipping her hand between their bodies, Santana dipped between soaked folds whimpering in pleasure. She massaged Rachel's clit teasing it with her fingertip before teasing her entrance. "Are you ready for me to be inside, Rach? Open your eyes, baby and look at me."

Quinn felt like she might melt at the scene in front of her. Rachel completely at Santana's mercy. Both of them writhing on the floor. Just watching their hips move together made the blonde's nerves go wild. She panted slowly, stroking her shaft at a steady pace as she watch the girls continue. "Open your eyes baby," she murmured to the brunette, waiting to see the girls' eyes lock together as Santana entered into her. Quinn let out a moan, stroking herself faster. "Take her baby."

Rachel was almost convinced her body was on fire. Every single nerve was completely shot with the overwhelming sensation brought on by Santana rocking their centers together slowly, rejoicing in finally having some sort of friction.

A slow moan of anticipation slipped from her lips as she felt Santana's hand slide between their bodies. Her eyes instinctively fell shut at the first contact. Hips rocked slightly as she took in a slow breath, trying to better control her instinctive movements and focus on keeping their motions slow.

As she felt Santana's finger teasing her entrance, she let out a soft whimper, nodding slightly "I need you inside of me, San." She registered both Santana and Quinn's voices after a moment and her eyes snapped open, glancing first to the blonde before locking onto Santana's. Her jaw dropped slightly as she felt Santana's finger slide inside of her, letting out a gasping moan. Nodding slightly at Quinn's request, she kept her eyes on Santana's "Take me, Santana. Show me I'm yours."

"Mine." Santana growled out breaking eye contact to lightly bite Rachel's exposed shoulder sucking the offended flesh into her mouth and soothing it with her tongue. Adding a second finger, she curled them forward finding that spot inside that would drive the diva insane. Moving her fingers ever so slowly, Santana gasped as Rachel clamped down hard sucking her fingers more firmly into her.

"I need to taste you now, love." Santana didn't wait for an answer, placing hot kisses along the path to the girl's belly button. Inhaling deeply, the scent of Rachel's arousal assailed her senses making her mouth water, her body vibrating with overwhelming arousal.

She laved her tongue around her belly button dipping just inside, teasing prominent hipbones all while pressing deep with her fingers, drawing them almost completely out before sliding them back in. "So tight and wet for me. Please say I can put my mouth on you now."

Quinn gritted her teeth together as she stroked herself even faster, watching both girls intently. "Fuck," she whispered, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Rolling her hips into her hand, she looked down at the girls again. "So beautiful." Quinn picked up her face with her hand, moving around herself continuously. Watching Santana work her way down Rachel's body, she moaned again, biting her lip. "Yes," she hissed out, quickening her pace as she watched intently.

She tightened her grip on Santana's side, fingers digging into soft skin as Santana so effortlessly found that spot. As Santana pulled away to move down her body, she let her eyes fall shut momentarily, savoring every kiss along her skin.

Reopening her eyes, she turned her head, looking up at Quinn on the couch, watching intently as the blonde began picking up her pace. Her hands fell out to her sides, brushing fingers against Quinn's calf.

The brunette's hips rocked towards Santana on their own accord, lifting her head to look at the woman between her legs, "god, I'm so wet for you…always so wet for you two." Nodding slightly, "please, Santana…I need your mouth on me."

Santana smirked briefly at Rachel's admission before descending those last few inches and savoring the flavor of her girlfriend as all of her senses engaged completely consumed by the girl below her. Slow, languid laps of tongue through swollen folds coordinated with each gentle press of fingers deep inside. Every stroke built on the one before it intent on maximizing Rachel's pleasure, easing her to release, stoking the flames until she had no choice but to lose herself to her orgasm.

The brunette reached out with her free hand seeking and finding Rachel's, lacing their fingers together and bringing them to rest on Rachel's inner thigh. It was the connection and subsequent grounding Santana needed to urge her a slight bit faster in her motions, to propel Rachel that much closer.

Cutting her gaze to Quinn and watching her long strong pulls on the hardness between her legs, Santana moaned directly on Rachel's center. "Fuck. Quinn. Like what you see?

Quinn watched both of them together, stroking her shaft that much faster. She moaned simply watching Santana make love to the brunette underneath her. The blonde suddenly wanted to be there in between them, feeling their touches on her skin. Closing her eyes as she felt Rachel touch her calve, the blonde arched up and pulled harder on her herself until she was coming. She knew neither girl had climaxed, but the scene in front of her was too much to take in. The blonde just released, shuddering slightly until she was done. Quinn panted slightly, biting her lip as she continued to watch them both.

Rachel's eyes snapped shut the moment she felt Santana's mouth on her, back arching off of the floor as a loud moan ripped from her lips. "Yes….right there…" she breathed out lacing her fingers with Santana's, giving her hand a light squeeze.

She knew that it wouldn't be much longer until Santana's movements brought her over the edge. The brunette opened her eyes, looking up at the blonde on the couch. She rocked her hips slightly into Santana's touch.

Watching as Quinn came, she moaned loudly at the sight. Her fingers that were still resting on the blonde's calf, brushed against her ankle lightly, urging the girl to open her eyes. "Quinn…I want you to open your eyes…I want you to watch, I'm so close.

When the blonde finally complied, she turned her head towards Santana, giving her hand a squeeze. Leaning her head back against the floor, she felt the familiar coil building in her stomach. It took only a few more thrusts of Santana's fingers before she let out a long moan, squeezing Santana's hand, her muscles tensing as she came.

Santana heard Quinn's breathing shift and that tell tale grunt of release and knew the blonde had come watching them. Squeezing her own thighs together empathetically, she wished she could have watched the pleasure as it washed over the blonde's features, but the insistent roll of Rachel's hips onto her mouth drew her attention to the beautiful girl in front of her.

Doubling her efforts, sucking hard, teeth grazing Rachel's clit, Santana's body was on fire as she felt Rachel clench down hard on her fingers trapping them deep inside. Her own body soared as she worked the diva through wave after wave of her climax. If there was a better feeling in the world than being responsible for making someone come undone and lose themselves like this, Santana wasn't aware of it. Her heart beat faster, adrenaline coursing through her much like the love she felt for both of them.

Feeling the tell-tale tap of Rachel's fingers on her own, Santana slowed her motions to small even strokes not ready to completely withdraw but wanting Rachel to catch her breath. Laying her head on the girl's thigh, Santana turned to meet Quinn's gaze.

Quinn smiled to the girls, watching Rachel come undone right after her. She grinned slightly, feeling herself grow hard once again at the sight of both of them. The blonde slid off the couch, moving to the girls and ran her hand up the inside of Rachel's thigh slowly to collect her wetness. "You're so beautiful," she murmured, spreading her wetness over herself. Leaning into Santana, she kissed her softly before dipping down to kiss Rachel. "I love you both."

Pulling Santana back slightly, she laid her down right next to the brunette and smiled down at the Latina. "Any preference of what you want to watch baby," she asked Rachel, glancing to her. Quinn spread Santana's legs, dipping her head down to kiss her stomach gently. Licking up to her breasts, she nuzzled the side of one and kissed it reverently. "What do _you_ want baby?" She asked Santana, looking up at her.

Rachel slowly calmed down from her orgasm, finally catching her breath. She gave Santana's hand another squeeze, smiling down as her head rested on the brunette's thigh, "I love you so much," she whispered.

Looking up at Quinn as she moved onto the floor from the couch. Smiling up at the blonde as she leaned up to meet her lips. She leaned up on her elbows, watching the blonde as she laid Santana down next to her. "I just want to watch you two," she said softly, eyes following the blonde's lips as she moved down Santana's body.

"You. I fucking want you." Santana curled her fingers into Quinn's hair pulling her into a deep heated kiss, biting her bottom lip. "I love you both so much. Feeling you, Rachel. Hearing you Quinn. I need you to take me."

Santana adjusted her body to accommodate Quinn on top of her, hips pressing upward seeking any kind of contact. Her body was desperate. Arousal clouded her senses leaving her aching with want. Reaching out, Santana clutched at Rachel's hand. "Come here, Tiny. I need you too."

"You got me baby," the blonde replied, kissing her roughly. Holding herself up on her forearms, she looked at the brunette and smiled warmly. She reached in between them to make sure she was hard again. Lining herself up, she pushed inside of the Latina. "I will pull out. Promise." Quinn moaned at being inside of the Latina, pushing until she was completely inside the brunette. "I love you both."

Rocking into her, she kept her movements slow inside of the Latina. She wanted to take her time, draw out her orgasm. "Don't rush me," she murmured, kissing her softly before ghosting her lips to her neck and sucking at her skin. "Kiss her baby. Be involved."

Rachel took Santana's hand, leaning over to her. "You are so beautiful," she whispered, lips trailing along a tan shoulder. She recognized the moans from both Quinn and Santana as the blonde pushed inside of the brunette.

Trailing her lips up her neck, her lips travelled to Santana's, cupping her cheek and pulling the girl in for a slow kiss. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth before releasing it with a grin. Her lips pressed reverent kisses along her jaw, squeezing Santana's hand gently.

Santana gasped as Quinn slid all the way inside her. Wrapping her legs around Quinn's waist she angled her hips upward taking her as deeply as she could. She would never get enough of having the girl inside her. "I trust you, baby." She whispered hotly.

Returning Rachel's smile, she turned her head giving the other girl complete access to her neck. "Be rough, Rachel. Mark me."

The nails of her left hand scratched at Quinn's back. Her eyes slide shut as every slight movement, each touch was magnified tenfold. "Not going to last long, loves. You both have me on edge. I need to come. Make me come."

Biting on her neck, Quinn thrust her hips a few times, giving Santana what she loved the most. The blonde rocked her hips continuously into the brunette, gripping the floor. Adjusting to the Latina, she rose onto her knees to push harder into her and grabbed the back of her shoulders to pull her against her every time she thrusted hard and deep into her. "I love you baby," she murmured against her throat as she quickened her pace into the Latina. She moaned at the feeling of being inside of her girlfriend, her insides coiling with her impending orgasm. Quinn continued her motions until she finally had to pull out and release, letting both girls watch as she came. She stroked herself until she was finished, her forehead pressing into Santana's stomach as she slumped forward whispering their names.

Rachel kissed back along the side of her neck, sucking roughly on the skin until she was satisfied with the dark mark on the skin. Running her tongue over the spot, she nipped along her shoulder, hand moving up to cup her breast. "Come, baby," she breathed against Santana's ear, her tongue brushing against the shell of her ear before nipping lightly on the ear lobe.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Quinn pull out in time for her release. She loved that Quinn was becoming comfortable enough to allow both of them to watch as she reached her own orgasm. "Quinn, you're absolutely stunning," she whispered, brushing her fingers against her shoulder.

Santana's hips canted upward at the feel of both Quinn and Rachel's mouths on her neck and ear. Her insides clenched, lower abdomen getting tighter as she felt Quinn swell just a little bit more. She struggled not to whine as Quinn pulled out but watching Quinn come made up for it. "So beautiful."

Pressing her hips into the floor, Santana moaned out each of their names as she waited patiently for Quinn to come down from her high. Sliding a hand down her body, she opened herself and began to massage her clit, but it didn't feel as good as when the girls played with her.

"Mouth, fingers. Somebody. Please." She was to far gone to be above begging now. She needed to come so badly.

Hearing Santana's plea, Quinn quickly slid down her body and attached her lips to her clit and flicked her tongue gently. She slid two fingers into her and thrusted them deep inside of her, trying to gain that orgasm from the girl. Moaning against her sex, she sucked at her clit, flicking it over and over again as she worked on the girl. Finally adding a third finger, she worked harder into her and spread her fingers to let them massage her walls as she pushed in and out of the girl. She grazed her teeth against her clit, knowing Santana loved the touch.

Rachel glanced to Quinn, watching as she slid down Santana's body. Leaning over, the brunette's lips travelled down slowly, sucking along her collar bone before continuing her trail downwards. Circling her tongue around one nipple, she brought her other hand up to cup her breast. Moaning softly against her skin as her mouth wrapped around the hardened bud. Lips moved between the valley of her breast, fingers scratching down her sides as she and Quinn both worked to bring Santana to her orgasm.

"Oh God. Oh God." Santana let out a primal cry as her orgasm slammed into her; the sound echoing around the room. Her legs tensed, hips bucking into Quinn's mouth, her entire body pulsing. Each hand flew to the girl's heads holding them to her body as she rode out each wave until she fell limp exhausted to the hard floor under her back panting out each breath.

"Holy fuck. That was … wow. Come here. Come here." Santana beckoned both girls needing to feel them laying next to her as she recovered. "I love you both."

Quinn crawled back up Santana's body, kissing each patch of skin as she worked her way up. Capturing Santana's lips in a kiss, she stroked her side gently. The blonde turned her head then to capture Rachel's lips in a kiss as well. "I love you both as well," she murmured softly, lying down next to the Latina. "We'll be doing a lot more of this at the vacation house. I've missed sex."

Laying down on her side next to Santana, she trailed her fingertips lazily along her toned stomach, placing a kiss to the brunette's temple before tilting her head to meet the blonde's lips. "I love you both so much," she said with a smile, taking in a slow breath. She relaxed as she laid down, resting her head on her arm. "I'm very fine with all week going something like this," she whispered, fingers brushing stray strands of hair out of Santana's face.


	22. Gaming And Pleasure

Quinn was feeling lazy of all things today. The blonde just wanted to curl up on the couch and play her new Gears of War game. Both of the others girls were out. Rachel at her beginning rehearsals along with Santana at a modeling gig. Of course, she felt like just trying to be comfortable today, lounging in basically nothing at all. Sighing, she sunk into the couch, turning on her Xbox to fire up her game. The blonde smiled, sipping at her beer and starting her game.

Hearing the door to the apartment open, Quinn furrowed her brows and glanced over to see Santana. "Baby, what are you doing home?" She asked, pulling a blanket over her lap to cover herself up. The blonde smiled to the Latina. "I thought you had your gig today. I figured that would last you all day."

Santana sighed as she entered the apartment wiping her brow. "They blew the breaker at the loft and it was going to take too long to repair to hang out. They want to reschedule."

She pulled her shoes off dropping them by the door even though Quinn would likely bitch about them not being in their designated spot. Plopping on the couch, happy for the unexpected free day, Santana raised an eyebrow taking in Quinn's bare breasts on display. "Thank fuck for that too. This is so much better."

Leaning over, Santana kissed the blonde deeply moaning into her mouth. "Te amo, mi amor."

Smiling at the Latina, she returned her after she paused the game to look at the girl. "Well someone wasn't protecting the gear," she stated, pressing her lips together. "Well, you get a free day then and I guess you get to ogle my boobs then." Quinn grinned a little and nodded, sliding a hand over the girl's thigh. "I love you too baby," she replied softly, giving her thigh a gentle squeeze before she turned back to her game. Quinn resumed it, trying to get through a level, avoiding being killed by the grubs.

Grabbing her beer, she took a nice swig of it and set it back down on the coaster. "You know those shoes weren't put on the shoe rack," she stated softly. "You might want to go put those up before Rachel gets home and she trips over them. Our baby is clumsy like that especially after work." She smiled to the Latina, winking a little.

"I'll come home every day early if I get to ogle your boobs, babe." Santana grazed her thumb over the blonde's nipple, arousal taking hold as it hardened to her touch. She watched intently as Quinn worked through the level not even remotely clued in as to what was going on in the game.

"Fine." Santana huffed. "Bitch bitch bitch. Let me put them away, change and grab a beer. Want to teach me how to play?"

Pushing herself up from the couch, Santana stripped off her top and grabbed her shoes heading to the bedroom. Putting them away correctly this time, she sauntered back into the living area in nothing but a tank and her panties.

"How's your beer? Need another?" Santana called out as she snagged one for herself.

"I'm not bitching," Quinn replied calmly, letting the Latina touch her boob. She smiled a little, shaking her head. "I can teach you how to play, but I have a feeling you won't like it." Glancing to Santana as she took off her top and went to put up the shoes. "We have the shoes in place so no one gets hurt." She turned her attention back to the gave, biting the inside of her cheek before turning back to her game. "I didn't realize I bitched so much." She whispered, killing a few other grubs.

"I'm okay. I don't need another beer," she stated, finishing the level. Sighing, she glanced to the Latina who took a seat next to her. Quinn handed her the control and pulled up the control directions. "It's simple. Left trigger to aim, right to fire. Moving forward is your left stick and right stick is to move the camera. B is to hit the enemy and so on." She shrugged and turned the game back on before starting it completely over so Santana could get the hang of it.

"Much more complicated than wii." Taking the controller, Santana tilted it back and forth looking at which button was which. "Simple." She groused under her breath.

"Let's do this." Quinn started the game and Santana tried to get it right aiming and firing without a clue as to the purpose. Frustration mounted. She hated not being good at things and this was sucking mightily. Groaning as her person was shot, Santana took a long pull from her beer burping in a most non-ladylike way.

Hearing the burp, Quinn knew Santana was frustrated. She glanced to the girl, eyeing her control for a moment before turning back to the game. "You're killing the alien looking things. Just aim for them." Taking a small breath, she swallowed and killed a few more grub. Quinn shifted a little, letting the blanket expose her thigh. She sighed slightly as her character was shot almost to death. The blonde made her character duck behind a pillar and waited until the red on her screen went away.

Quinn moved the character out, killed two more grub before moving to another room. "San relax with the character. It will come to you," she stated softly as she rolled her character to duck behind another pillar. Quinn bit her lip as she killed a few more enemies. Shifting slightly, she spread her legs a little and tried to throw several grenades into the holes on the ground. Running to another room, she glanced to Santana's screen and smirked slightly.

Santana gasped again as she was shot at. She hit the aiming button when she meant to fire and sent the screen spinning. "Fuck I really suck at this."

Glancing over at the blonde, she took in the serene expression on her face first then allowed her gaze to travel down. She gasped again but this time it was much less frustrated. All that thigh and… and Quinn didn't appear to be wearing any boxer briefs on the couch. Naked. Her girl was naked. This game could take flight as far as she was concerned.

Placing her controller on the coffee table, Santana dragged her nails across the exposed skin of Quinn's tight abs. "You keep playing. I think I see something I would prefer to suck at."

Quinn arched her eyebrow at Santana's gasp and smiled slightly. "The first time I sucked at video games too. Don't feel bad about it baby," she murmured until she heard her second gasp. She furrowed her eyebrows, not taking her eyes off the screen. The blonde jumped a little at her abs being touched, but relaxed at Santana touching her. She glanced to Santana putting the controller on the table. Pausing the game, she turned off the girl's controller and smirked slightly at the Latina.

"Baby," she started softly. Glancing to her girlfriend, she raised her eyebrows to the girl and shook her head. "What are you doing?" She asked softly as she felt her hands go down her thigh. Quinn sucked in a breath, swallowing thickly as she knew her arousal was definitely building. Glancing down to her hand, she saw the tent her semi-hard member was pitching under the blanket.

"A game where we both win." Santana hummed against pale skin her lips skimming over the blonde's tight stomach tongue circling her belly button.

"Keep playing your shooting game, love." Santana cut her eyes upward staring intently at Quinn's features.

Tensing slightly, she swallowed thickly and looked back at the game. "What… Shit," she started softly before gritting her teeth slightly. Resuming her game, she went back to playing her game. "Did Rachel bring this up to you?" She asked softly, glancing to the Latina before looking back at her game. Quinn swallowed thickly again. "Please touch me," she whispered softly.

Santana shook her head. "Talked to me about what?" She resumed her kisses, licking lower and lower. Her breath puffed warmly against the damp skin and she had to clench her thighs together to ease the growing ache as goosebumps broke out on the blonde's skin.

Her fingers dipped below the blanket skimming across Quinn's erection, thrilling as it pulsed against her hand. "Is this okay, baby? Can I blow you while you play?"

"My… fantasy," she murmured in reply as she arched her back a little as she tried to continue the game. Snipping several grubs, she swallowed when she felt Santana's fingers wrap around her member. She sighed slightly, glancing down to the blanket still covering her. Kicking off the sheet, she let out a little moan at the sight of Santana holding her member. She let out a long breath, looking back at the game. Nodding slowly, she took in a shaky breath. "Yeah," she murmured softly. "Please."

"mm mmm. She didn't say anything." Her voice vibrated against Quinn's skin. Her tongue traced sweet figure eight patterns along the ridge of her hip bones while her hand pumped the length of Quinn in her hand. Santana swished her head from left to right sharply to trail her hair against the other girl's soft skin.

"So tell me about your game now, love. I want all the details." Santana dipped her head a little lower opening her mouth to take Quinn inside. Her tongue bathed the sensitive underside adoring the feel of it throbbing in her mouth. "Fuck. You taste good. Getting wet sucking on you, baby."

Quinn moaned at the brunette's teasing manner, her breathing slowing down a little. She took a deep breath, swallowing as she kept her eyes on the game. "You want… me to describe the game… while you're sucking me off?" She asked, glancing down at she watched as Santana took her member inside her mouth. "Shit," she whispered softly, closing her eyes slightly. "It's… uh, I'm on the fourth level, trying to fight the boss right now. Oh fuck." The blonde curled slightly, her mouth opening to an 'o' as she closed her eyes for a moment. "Baby," she whispered, planting her feet on the floor.

"Oh yeah, I want to hear all the little details." Santana really couldn't care about the game, but she wanted to hear the catch in Quinn's voice as she teased her with her mouth. As Quinn tried to describe the action on the screen, Santana took her deeper in her mouth swallowing hard trapping her inside. Her fingers found purchase on the blonde's hips holding on lightly as she bobbed her head keeping things at a tortuously slow pace to maximize her girlfriend's pleasure.

The blonde moaned out, keeping her attention on the screen. "San," she whispered softly, lifting her hips a little. Finally killing the boss, Quinn glanced down and curled slightly again. Letting out a moan, she curled a little more as she felt the building of her orgasm. "Baby… Can you… Can you touch my…" The blonde paused, motioning past her member.

"Here, amor?" Santana dropped her fingers to cup Quinn in her hand, rolling them in her palm. Pulling back, she lowered her mouth to lick at the soft skin a few times before returning to take her full member back in her mouth until it bumped the back of her throat. Massaging her in a way that Quinn seemed to enjoy, Santana began pulsing her tongue more fully moaning. "Are you still playing your game?"

Quinn nodded quickly as soon as the Latina was touching her. She gulped and tried to focus on her game. The blonde gasped slightly, her insides coiling as she felt her orgasm rising faster. "Santana," she whispered, putting her control to the side after she paused the game. "Just a little more." Quinn whined, leaning her head back as she felt everything suddenly tighten and she came, her body shaking with each rope of cum that leaked out. Her legs lifted a little, her eyes shut tight as she moaned out loudly.

Santana moaned approvingly continuing to lightly suck and massage Quinn as she released into her mouth. Swallowing with each pulse, Santana closed her eyes savoring the flavor that was uniquely her girlfriend and just enjoyed the thrill and power of being the cause of Quinn's orgasm.

"Fuck, baby. That was so good." Santana pulled off with a small smile in place replacing her mouth with her hand lovingly caressing her as Quinn softened in her hand. "Everything you wanted it to be? I love feeling you like that, tasting you."

Quinn finally came down, breathing out slowly. She moaned appreciatively, relaxing on the couch even more. "I think I might be drained for the night," she murmured with a smile as she looked at the brunette. "It was amazing." Pulling Santana to her, she kissed her lightly and hooked her hand on the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. She pulled the Latina closer, making her straddle her on the couch. "I love you," she whispered softly. "I had worried that I would favor one of you and it just seems that I love you both equally."

Santana opened her knees allowing herself to be guided onto Quinn's lap. Her panties were soaked and clinging to her. Her body pulsed as the blonde deepened the kiss.

"I love you too, Quinn. Both of you. I worried it would be hard to be a part of this, that I would feel like I was on the outside, but it just works."

Her hips canted forward, and she struggled to control her breathing, to not make her arousal a focal point.

Slipping her hands under the back of her shirt, Quinn kissed her neck lightly, licking at her pulse point. "We would never leave you on the outside baby," she murmured softly. "I love you. Rachel loves you." Kissing her jaw gently, she brushed her nose against her jaw. Feeling Santana cant forward slightly, Quinn grinned and stood up a little with Santana before she laid the girl on the floor. The blonde nipped at her throat gently. "What do you want baby? My tongue? My fingers?" She paused, kissing along her jaw line for a moment. "Me?"

"Oh God." Santana panted turning her head to the side to give Quinn more access to her neck. Biting her lip, her hips rolled upward seeking contact. "Your fingers. Or you. I need you to be inside me. Either one inside me."

The Latina turned her head abruptly capturing Quinn's lips with hers sucking and biting at her bottom lip, soothing it with her tongue. "Own me, baby."

Quinn easily returned her kiss, sucking at her lips in return. Moaning into her mouth, she slid her hands up to pull off her shirt. "You want to be owned?" She asked softly, scratching her nails down her sides. Figuring Santana would be all right with her proceeding, she tugged off her underwear. "I promise I won't come inside." She stated softly, dipping down to kiss her neck and bite at her skin. Taking herself in her hand, she stroked until she was up before she slid herself completely inside of the Latina. Quinn held herself up on her hands, pulling herself out to her head before thrusting her hips hard against Santana. She continued the same motion, adding more force into it and grunting.

"Jesus yes. Make me yours." Santana wrapped her legs around Quinn's hips as she slid inside, opening herself up to be pounded. Each full stroke drove her breath up and out in a gasp. "God I love when you fuck me like this."

Santana clawed at Quinn's back, scratching. Her pleasure was amplified by the feel of her girlfriend pulling so far out and then driving forward with such forth. "You're so big inside me."

"You are mine," she stated with a grunt as she forced herself inside with each thrust. The blonde thrusted her hips hard into her, hearing the slapping of their skin together as she fucked her on the floor. She moaned, trying to grip at the floor as she continued to thrust hard into her girlfriend. "I like watching you underneath me. Reminds me of how much you like it." Quinn kept moving inside of Santana continuously, trying to bring her to an orgasm first. "Tell me when you're close."

Santana arched her back attaching her mouth to Quinn's neck, sinking her teeth into the sensitive skin. That was definitely going to leave a mark, but in the heat of passion that was too bad.

Quinn was pounding her into the hard surface below them driving her insane. Tightening her thighs, angling her hips so that the blonde hit her g-spot with each thrust, Santana cried out repeatedly. "Close, fuck, baby so close. Just like that."

The blonde growled out at the bite on her neck and worked harder into Santana. At the switch with Santana angling up, Quinn moaned, trying to work into the Latina. She panted as she felt her channel tighten around her member. "Fuck, baby," she moaned until she felt her orgasm coming. Pulling out of the girl, she stroked herself a few more times until she was coming on Santana's stomach. Quinn moaned and slumped forward slightly, panting heavily. "God, Santana…"

Santana moaned as Quinn pulled out watching as her girlfriend exploded all over her skin, warm and totally erotic. "Come here, Quinn. Please, baby."

Reaching between them, the Latina wrapped her hand around Quinn's shaft guiding the head to her clit letting out a high pitched whine as she rode out the rest of her release. Body quaking, muscles tense, she felt connected to the blonde in every way as wave after way washed over her.

Falling limp to the floor, she pulled Quinn to her kissing her hard hoping to relay every bit of the love she felt in that press of lip on lip.

Hearing her request, Quinn moved close, letting her use her however she needed to come. She moaned loudly, watching Santana come underneath her. Gathering up the Latina in her arms, she kissed her softly and rest against her. She didn't care about the sticky sensation between them. "I love you," she whispered softly, kissing her lightly. "I can't wait until I can come inside you."

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn holding her closer. "I love you too." She punctuated the words with light kisses. She let out of low moan as her body reacted to the thought of Quinn coming inside. "God, you cannot say something like that or I might jump you."

Running her fingers lightly up and down the blonde's back, a smirk tugged at her lips as her body continued to come down, feeling returning to her legs. " Kind of interrupted gaming day, huh?"

"It's okay baby," she murmured softly. "I don't mind putting that on hold for another day." Smiling into her, she licked at her jaw and grinned. "I want to come inside of you. I want to know what it's like. I want to come inside of Rachel too. Without the condom. All of it without the condom. I feel so connected with both of you." Kissing her neck, cheek and then her lips. "Thank you… for accepting me."

"Should we start a countdown to condom free chart on the refrigerator?" She teased because damn if there was anything she wanted more than feel every bit of Quinn inside her like that.

Cupping Quinn's cheek, Santana pulled her in for a deep hard kiss, languid tongue on tongue long kiss to show her just how much she was loved and accepted. "Thank you for letting me in, not just to this relationship with you and Rachel, but for letting me into your heart. Letting me into the bits of you you'd rather no one see, but you've trusted us with anyway."

Quinn laughed lightly and shook her head. "No, please don't. You'll torture me with it. I'll just want it right then and there," she admitted softly before she kissed the Latina deeply. Humming as she pulled back, she smiled contently. "You've always had a place in my heart. Both of you captured it the moment I met both you and Rachel. I had figured before you didn't like me romantically which is why we never went further than making out. After you usually left from me, you went to Brittany. I figured you didn't want me, so I went to Rachel." Quinn eyed her face for a moment, feeling her tears starting to well up. "I felt so alone back then. You have no idea how much it means to me now that neither of you have ditched me."

"Tsk tsk, on the kitchen floor? What would Rachel say?" Santana smirked at Quinn with a wink too.

"Mi corazon, that wasn't our time, but now, this, it's forever. You'll never be alone again. Neither of us is going anywhere without you. And we would chase you if you ran." Santana swiped at the lone tear falling down Quinn's cheek, holding her face in her hands. Taking Quinn's hand, she laid it over her bare chest. "You have my heart and all of me."

"I've taken Rachel on the kitchen floor, so she can't really say anything about that," Quinn replied, rolling her eyes playfully. The blonde pressed her cheek into her hand gently, kissing her palm. "You both have all of me. I love you guys so much more than you know." Pressing a kiss to her hands, she squeezed them lightly.


	23. Questions Need Answers

Rachel was bubbling with excitement about the impending vacation. She was ready to spend a week with Quinn and Santana away from the city, away from the people, and away from any sort of stress brought on by any of their work. Hopefully this vacation would bring the three of them closer together and make Quinn feel even more comfortable with herself in the process.

Santana was currently at a shoot that had been rescheduled from a few days prior, much to everyone's dismay. The brunette was thankful, however, that rehearsals for Spring Awakening didn't start for another two weeks while they finished up casting Melchior and a few other roles. This gave her plenty of time to kick back and relax.

Skipping into the bedroom from the living room, Rachel grinned over at the blonde who was currently looking through the closet. She crossed the room, slipping her arms around Quinn, resting her chin on her shoulder "Is it too soon to pack? I'm all anxious."

Shifting around the apartment, Quinn felt he anxious need to pack for their vacation next week. She just wanted to be prepared even if they weren't going to wear much clothing. The blonde was excited to be going on a getaway, knowing she'd be out of the city for a bit. The place scared her really, especially after she had been outed to the world that she had a penis. People stared if they knew who she was. She could hear the whispers behind her back even hear the rude names they called her. Quinn rarely left her apartment and if she did, it meant a lot. She wasn't looking forward to leave and shifting through the throngs of people on the streets or the air port.

Quinn sighed a little, pulling out the shorts she might wear along with the underwear she was sure she wanted to bring. Feeling two arms wrap around her waist, she smiled and turned her head a little to look at the brunette. "No," she murmured softly. "I'm packing right now. I don't want to forget anything." Pulling away from Rachel, she dipped down to grab her flip flops along with her tennis shoes. "I don't know if I'll need them or not at the house." Turning back to Rachel, she kissed her lightly. "Might as well pack baby. Knowing Santana she'll be packed early too just because she's anxious as well to leave for a good week." She smiled warmly to the brunette as she stuffed a Cheerios duffle bag.

A grin donned her face at the reality of being able to pack. Ever since the discussion had been brought up, she had been preparing her checklist for things that she might need. A majority of those things had been revised, however, with the 'optional clothing' rule and being on the pill. Smiling as she kissed Quinn's lips, she bounced in place. "Thank goodness. I was practically dying with anticipation."

Walking over to the dresser, she grabbed the bathing suits that she had recently bought, setting them on the bed to begin her pile of things. Giggling softly, she picked up some of the lingerie she and Santana had purchased on their shopping excursion. "You think I should pack this?" she asked, turning to Quinn and holding it up in front of her.

A grin spread across her face at the girl's giddiness. She was counting the items she had in her bag, trying to make sure she had everything needed. Hearing Rachel's question, she looked up and raised her eyebrows at the sight. "You could. If you wanted to seduce one of us, but I highly doubt that'll be needed," she replied with a wink to the brunette as she went back to making sure she had everything. "You know I never asked, but… was there anything out there you wanted me to wear? I mean I can do some lingerie without making it look utterly disgusting. I could also wear one of those things guys wear. I'd be willing, but I just wasn't sure if it would look right on me. It's not like I can really go out and get one though."

She shrugged and pressed her lips together in thought, glancing to the bag. "I think I look fine with the boxer briefs really," she murmured softly, feeling her face flush with embarrassment. "Was there anything you wanted me to bring in particular? Something you liked the most?" She asked as she stood to go back into the closet. "I'm bringing my Marvel tanks with me and some of my shorts along with the boxer briefs you guys bought for me."

"Promise you won't laugh at me?" she asked as she put the lingerie back in the drawer, leaning back against the dresser. "Remember when you went through your cardigan phase?" she asked, referencing the fall and early winter of Quinn's first year at Yale. "Well…that was pretty much like you wearing lingerie. You looked so…innocent and so very ivy league and then the next thing I know the cardigan is in a pile on the floor and I'm on top of you next to it." She said, looking down at the floor with a blush on her cheeks.

"But I definitely like you in boxer briefs…they're sexy babe," she said, turning back to the dresser and tossing a few pairs of underwear in her pile. "I like the Star Wars boxer briefs you have. They're my favorite." She walked over to the closet, looking inside at her side of clothing, "What do you think I should bring? Do you have any favorites?" she asked curiously.

Quinn furrowed her brows a little at the reference to her cardigans. "I didn't know you jumped me half the time because of those," she murmured softly. "I figured it was just because you wanted sex with me. I wonder if I still have those." Pursing her lips a little, she glanced in the closet and raised her eyebrows as she noticed they were still hanging there. "That's nothing to be ashamed about. It's almost like me with your short skirts. I couldn't handle myself when you wore one. If I remember correctly, you did get fucked on the living room floor when we got home from several parties because of those skirts."

The blonde blushed suddenly at the Star Wars boxers briefs. "I got them before Puck did at least," she stated, rolling her eyes. "Bring your skirts." She murmured softly, dropping her lips to her shoulder so she could ghost them up her neck. "You definitely would still be wearing them while I took you on the counter or maybe over the couch." Nipping at her skin, she smiled and licked up her neck.

Rachel giggled softly, "It was a combination of the cardigans and the fact that you're absolutely breathtaking." Flipping through her clothes, she turned to face Quinn, jaw dropping slightly, "If I remember correctly, you practically dragged me out of almost all of the parties we went to come home and participate in…those activities," she said with a smirk playing on her lips. Nodding quickly, she tilted her head to allow Quinn more access to her neck, "I'm bringing the skirts…we've yet to try the counter. It's on the checklist."

"And I will do both you and Santana at some point on the counters and eventually over the couch," she replied softly, licking at her skin slowly. "How many times have I ate you out?" Nipping at her skin, she slid her hands to her hips. "I should do that more often. Just watching you come underneath Santana last night was absolutely amazing. I wondered if that's how you looked when you came with me. Granted she may have more talent with her tongue than I do, but I just wondered." Smiling a little, she kissed her jaw reverently and squeezed her hips affectionately. "This week is about us relaxing with each other. No calculations. Just giving into sex between us… all of us." Kissing her shoulder again, she breathed in her girlfriend. "I can't wait to be inside you without any barrier between us."

"I think I've lost count on how many times you've ate me out. But god, Quinn your tongue is magical," she whispered, leaning back into Quinn's arms. "But having you there last night…knowing that you were watching and knowing that you were enjoying it, was the biggest turn on ever." Rachel's eyes fell shut slowly as she reveled in the slow kisses Quinn was placing along her jaw, "Only a couple more days and I should be in the clear with the pill. Just in time for vacation." She smiled up at the blonde, placing a light kiss to her chin, "I am so in love with you Quinn Fabray."

"As I am in love with you," the blonde replied softly, wrapping her arms around the brunette. Nuzzling the side of her neck, she breathed in her girlfriend as she stood there holding her close. "I love everything about you. Your hair, your nose, your eyes especially, your mouth," she whispered, kissing every part she listed respectively. "Every part of your body. I'd make love to you for years if I could. Forget about the world. Just focus on the three of us. Nothing standing in our way. No insecurities. Just us." Kissing her, she cupped her cheeks and deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into the brunette's mouth to massage their muscles together.

Slipping her arms around Quinn's waist, Rachel smiled sheepishly. "I love you, all of you. There isn't a single thing I would change about you. You are perfect exactly the way you are," she whispered, brushing her lips against Quinn's for a soft kiss. "I wish it could just be the three of us. But if I could take away anything that took away from your complete happiness, the insecurities, everything, I would in a heartbeat." The brunette's hands came to a rest on the blonde's hips, pulling her closer as their lips moved together. Giving her hips a gentle squeeze, her tongue slipped out to move against Quinn's reverently, simply enjoying the slow kiss between them.

Quinn hummed into her mouth and pulled back, slowing down the kiss. "I was happy when no one else knew," the blonde admitted softly. Silently, she let her hands drop from around Rachel's waist. "I miss working with the people I knew. The people who I thought were my friends. The people who messaged me during the week after my outing, telling me to please take their number out of their phone. My agent who decided to drop me because I was a liability and he was already being sued. The agencies who wanted their money back, demanding they got their payment in full. I lost everything. I had to beg the landlord to give us time to pay. I begged Santana and your fathers for money. I kept everything from you so you didn't know." She swallowed, dropping her head as the tears fell. "I felt so ashamed. I couldn't even sleep with you because of everything I kept from you. And the night I tried to cut it off, I figured I'd be better off without it or I could just leave and not be a burden, so you could live your life normally. I know I wasn't thinking clearly at the time, but there are days I wonder when it's going to happen again. When Santana can't protect me from loosing a job. When she gets sued over something."

"Quinn Fabray," she whispered, brushing her fingers against the blonde's cheek, "you should have told me. You know I would've helped. I would've gotten a job or done anything to help out. You…you never have to keep anything from me," she said softly, cupping her cheek. Rachel pulled Quinn closer to her, rubbing her back slowly, "That night…was the scariest night of my life. I thought I lost you. I thought we lost any opportunity of ever having a child that was naturally ours. This is normal. You are normal. And I don't want a life without you in it, Quinn. Without you and Santana, I would not be happy." She pressed her lips to the blonde's temple, "Santana can't always protect us…you can't always protect us and neither can I. And there will always be people out there that will be assholes or not want to associate with you or Santana and I. But they can go fuck themselves. We can't live our lives in fear of that. You deserve to be happy and so do Santana and I. We deserve to be happy together, Quinn."

Lifting the blonde's chin gently, she locked eyes with her girlfriend, smiling softly, "Is this why you haven't been wanting to go out much? Like the other day when Santana and I went shopping?"

"I couldn't let you get a job though. I couldn't tell you," she murmured, holding Rachel close. She breathed in her girlfriend, pressing her nose to her hair. Looking the girl in the eye, she heard her question and glanced away then. "No…" She whispered, but caught sight of the stern look she got from the brunette. "Yes, but it's different then that. I left once when you were at school. I just went out to go shopping for some things. Everyone knew who I was. I couldn't… deal with the stares, the whispers behind my back. I was denied service for the whole day. No one would let me in their store, turning me away. They all called me a freak, told me they wouldn't serve a freak of nature. I was pointed at, laughed at, and told I didn't belong here." Sucking in a small breath as she pulled away, she remembered the day easily, letting more tears fall. "You don't know what's it like. Walking down that sidewalk, hearing the whispers of what your names is and who you are. The pointing. Being the outcast compared to everyone else."

Rachel's heart practically broke at Quinn's recollection of the day. "I don't know what it's like, you're right." She shrugged slightly, wiping at her own tears. "I understand that everything that has happened is hurting you inside. But when you're hurting, Santana and I are hurting. We worry about you Quinn." She leaned back against the wall, looking over at Quinn. "But that was when it first happened. When everything was so much worse on all three of us. You've been back working and apart from that one shoot, you acted like they all went well." Rachel ran her fingers slowly through her hair, "we can't live in fear, Quinn. I want to be able to walk down the street, hand in hand with you. I want to be able to take you and Santana out to drinks to celebrate Spring Awakening and to celebrate the three of us."

Looking down at her feet, she drummed her fingers against her thigh, "And I could've gotten a job to help pay bills, Quinn. I'm not incapable of working or supporting us."

Quinn nodded slowly to the brunette, wiping at her own tears. "I don't know if they would treat me like that again. I'm scared of what will happen the moment I leave this apartment," she replied softly. "I know I can't live in fear. I feel like the little girl who's trying to hide constantly. I don't want to, but I feel like I have to." Inching forward to Rachel, she slid her hand down her arm gently and intertwined their fingers together. "It was never the issue of letting you take the job or not being capable of working. I was ashamed that I lost my job and lost my money. I couldn't tell you because I was scared you wouldn't want anything to do with me after you found out I lost everything."

Rachel gave Quinn's hand a light squeeze, stepping forward and wrapping her other arm around her torso. "I'd live in a box under a bridge with you Quinn," she mumbled against her shoulder, holding the girl close to her. Clearing her throat, she lifted her head to looked into Quinn's eyes. "Will you go on a walk with me or something sometime? Just to give it a shot? Something simple like to go get coffee and go to Central Park?" She leaned up, pressing a kiss on Quinn's cheek "I promise that I will make sure it goes swimmingly."

Quinn smiled a little at the brunette's comment, nodding to her. "I can go with you somewhere," she whispered softly. "I wouldn't mind walking around Central Park. I miss that place." Leaning down she kissed her softly, squeezing her hand gently. "It's been a long time since everything happened. I suppose everything is fine once again. People know who I am, but don't care. It's still scary to me. I don't want to walk out there and see people pointing and talking behind my back. "

Rachel grinned through the few tears that were on her cheek, brushing them away before letting her arm slip back around Quinn. "I'd really like that, baby. Baby steps right? Just like we used to do." She smiled as she returned Quinn's kiss, savoring the affection between the two of them. "I think that people don't know how to process things that are different. It takes people time. But that doesn't mean that's how it's going to be when you step outside of this apartment. You have two girlfriends who would do anything for you. Including beating people's asses on the streets of New York if they even batted an eye lash at you in a negative way."

Letting out a quiet laugh, she brought the blonde's hand to her lips, kissing the back of her hand gently. "I miss going to Central Park with you. It's the most romantic place in the world."

"It's romantic because I helped make it that way," the blonde replied softly, smiling to the brunette. "And I've yet to see you kick someone's ass. Haven't you said violence is never an option?" She teased her girlfriend, kissing her cheek and wrapping her arms securely around her. "If someone tried to hit you, I'd kick their ass in a heart beat. Both me and Santana would. I'd never let someone hurt you." Pressing a kiss to her temple, she closed her eyes and just breathed in her girlfriend. "I love you. And we'll have children some day. I can only hope they have your eyes and your beautiful hair."

"Exactly. You made it the most romantic place in the world," she said with a smile. Her jaw dropped in playful disbelief, "I could totally kick someone's ass if it was to protect you." She slipped her arms around Quinn's middle, reveling in the close embrace. "I love you so much," she whispered, closing her eyes as she rested her forehead against Quinn's shoulder. "I want them to have your eyes," she whispered, "you have the most beautiful eyes in the entire world, you know?" She pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck, "I can't wait until we can all just get away for a while."

The blonde laughed lightly, kissing the brunette's head. "I love you too baby," she whispered, hugging her close. "I'd be happy with one of our children to have your eyes." Smiling, she rubbed her back gently. "We'll get away and just be us. I will try and be more open, meaning I will try to be more naked around the house and if we go out then I will go with you. Which reminds me, we should possibly go out to dinner… all of us. I want to celebrate us."

"Really?" she grinned, lifting her head to smile up at the blonde, "I would love for us to go out to dinner." Rachel said, leaning up and kissing Quinn's cheek. "At least we'll have an entire house for just the three of us. I really hope by the end of the week, you'll feel more comfortable, Quinn." Running her hands up and down the blonde's arms, she gave her upper arms a gentle squeeze, "Things will all fall into place. I just…I really appreciate that you are open with Santana and I."

"Yes," she murmured softly. "I want to go out with you two and celebrate." Kissing the brunette softly, she slid her hands down her sides slowly and brushed her hands against her hips. "When we're there, we will just be ourselves completely. Just relax with each other and be completely open. I want to make love with you both so many times over. I want to show you both how much I love both of you."


	24. Now We're Standing Side By Side

"Yo, Blondie. I gots coffee. Let's roll." Santana called out toward the back of the apartment. Instead of meeting her downstairs today, Santana merely had to leave the bedroom and putz around the place taking her time as Quinn got ready. More and more she was spending the night at this apartment. Her own might as well be a glorified closet. She was using the closet and dresser in the spare room of Rachel and Quinn's for some of her things and they rarely spent the night apart. It seemed to suit them all just fine, but no one was really talking about her letting her apartment go yet.

Two coffees in travel mugs and egg sandwiches with bacon in bags were set to go. So now, it was just a matter of chilling out until Quinn finished getting dressed. Santana had hijacked the shower first after they decided conserving water would lead to activities that would make them late. Today's shoot was for a designer clothing line of women's wear - a few dresses, some slacks not a big deal at all. The photographer was Milo, the person who had taken the first set of photos post Russell gate and Santana felt confident that just like with that shoot things would be professional and respectful.

Hearing Santana call out, Quinn rolled her eyes as she pulled on her new pair of boxer briefs and the loose sweats she knew she'd need. She packed some different underwear, not sure of what they were going to have her wear that day with Santana. Silently, swinging her bag on her shoulder, she stepped out and greeted Santana, glancing to the food. "Oh… I would have made breakfast," Quinn huffed and slumped a little before she moved to the Latina. "Thank you baby." Kissing her softly, she hugged her and took her coffee along with her sandwich.

Moving with Santana out of the apartment, she locked up and started munching on her breakfast sandwich as she descended the stairs. She slipped into the car, eating her breakfast as they headed to the shoot. Quinn ignored anyone really, focusing on Santana. As soon as they got to the studio, Quinn slipped out again and quickly headed in before being bombarded by several people suddenly addressing her. The blonde raised her eyebrows, listening until she held up her hands. "Stop, stop stop," she announced until the were quiet. "One at a time, more than one freaks me the fuck out. Slow down, we have time or at least take time for me." When they nodded, one held up the schedule. "_We're doing the pants first. We were hoping to do the tailored pants for you, maybe show both pants available with both of you_."

Santana grabbed her bag making her way inside getting absorbed quickly into the energy of the shoot. It's what she loved most about this job - the amount of attention and energy focused on her. She always knew she looked amazing and she got to play with different clothes and different looks in the process.

Over the murmurs along the set, Santana heard Quinn's raised voice and started towards the blonde. The very last thing they needed was a repeat of the last time they had been on a shoot together. Quirking a brow, she made note of the people around her. San had worked with both of the costume people and the shoot manager and photographer's assistant were Milo's normal crew. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. More people trying to do their job, but the expression on the blonde's face suggested she was more than a little jumpy.

As the costume people took a step back and repeated their directions in order and one at a time, Quinn visibly relaxed. The conversation with Rachel days earlier about Quinn's sudden lack of interest going out and the uncharacteristic skittish behavior going on right now confirmed there was definitely something going on.

Offering a small smile, Santana took Quinn's hand in hers squeezing it gently. Nodding her head toward the dressing area, the assistant confirmed the unasked question that the outfits were already in place. "Let's go get changed. Get the show on the road."

Feeling Santana's hand, she looked to the girl and smiled warmly to her before following her into the dressing room. She took her pants and slipped into them after she stripped of her other clothes. Donning her shirt, she buttoned it up and tucked it in before pulling on her vest. Not knowing if they wanted to do anything else, she stepped out and raised her eyebrows to two of the stylists. As soon as they stepped forward, Quinn stepped backwards and glanced between the two until only one stepped forward, realizing her hesitancy to both approaching her. Letting the one adjust the outfit to what they wanted, Quinn nodded slightly before heading to the set.

Silently, she took her seat where Milo wanted and let him guide her how he wanted. "_Perfect, Quinn can you lean back into the pillar?_" The blonde glanced to the pillar before leaning back completely and relaxing.

Santana leaned against the side wall crossing one leg over the other simply watching Quinn go through the initial poses. When Milo called her over, she pushed off and joined the blonde on against the makeshift backdrop. Stepping into Quinn's personal space, she whispered "You look beautiful, baby. I'd kiss you, but that makeup woman would be crawling all over my ass."

Santana winked at her, smirk firmly in place. The tell tale sound of the shudder snapping brought her attention back to task at hand. Milo stood back for a moment taking them both in together before quietly giving them directions on how to pose with each other. Interestingly, he seemed taken with having them exceptionally close playing off their physical chemistry.

"I want copies of some of these, Milo my man." These clothes were sharp and the two of them so close would make for some nice shots.

"You good?" Santana whispered not trying to be too much the protector, but it was a role she had naturally gravitated toward over time.

Quinn smiled to the Latina, her hands resisting the urge to take her hips. The blonde followed the photographer's directions, her hand slipping around Santana's waist as she acted like a simple friend with her. Taking her hand as told to do so, she looked down briefly to check her spot and heard the camera's shutter going off. Quinn looked at the camera, arching her eyebrow only to be taken a picture of again. She smiled then, feeling like she was in her element again. Following directions continuously, she finally ended the first session with her arms firmly around Santana as she held her close to her body. When they were dismissed, Quinn was called back to talk to the photographer. "Yes?" She asked softly as she approached the man. "_You look good_," he stated quietly. "_I'm sorry everything happened to you. I must say it was never my decision to drop you at all._ _The company didn't want it._" Quinn nodded with a small smile. "It was never our choice really." Nodding slightly to him, she turned to go meet Santana in the dressing room.

Santana was standing in the dressing area wearing nothing but the button down shirt when Quinn came in to change. "Hi, love. That was a good shoot, right? We looked amazing and it flowed well."

Santana pulled the blonde into her arms kissing her soundly, losing herself for a moment forgetting where they were, but not completely caring. "What do you say we blow this pop stand and grab a coffee before we head home?"

Smiling to the Latina as she stepped in, she simply nodded and wrapped her arms around the girl as she simply relaxed into the kiss. Quinn held her close, running her hands up and down her back slowly. "Are we finished with the shoot?" She asked, pulling back to look down at the girl. "I thought we were changing again. Unless of course, the conversation with the photographer has marked the end of the shoot. I don't care either way, I'm just confused."

Santana furrowed her brow in confusion. "I thought it was, but let me go check."

Not bothering to put on pants, the Latina strode off in the direction of the set manager who confirmed they had two more outfit sessions to go. The one in the middle would be just Quinn and then just Santana with the last being both of them again.

"You were right. Two more costumes." Santana smirked. "But don't get used to me saying that."

Quinn raised her eyebrows at the Latina walking out with no pants on. It was different watching her be so comfortable in her skin compared to herself. The blonde stripped of her clothes to put on the other set when she heard Santana walk back in. She smiled to her and nodded. "All right. I wasn't sure if did or not. And I'm usually used to you saying that just because I used to be captain." Winking at her, she pulled on her pants and tugged on her polo shirt before heading out to the studio set again. She took her spot and just relaxed in front of Milo and the rest of the people there.

Santana rolled her eyes with a grin firmly in place as Quinn walked toward the set. It was great to see the blonde visibly relax bantering with her, and that wink, that wink made her want to jump the girl right then. Content that the set atmosphere had evened out and that the staff was being respectful of Quinn's need for one at a time instruction, Santana took her time getting dressed rather than stalking the set like a guard dog.

Two costume changes with a brief break for a lighting alteration later and Milo called out "That's a wrap" indicating this shoot was officially over and they were free to change into their day clothes. Hanging back, Santana approached the photographer thanking him for the atmosphere on set and stating with certainty that either of them or both of them together would be happy working with him again. She was exceptionally grateful to have found an ally in him and was pleased he appreciated their approach as well. Thumb drive of raw shots in hand, with the promise of edited ones to come later, Santana headed to the dressing area to get ready to head out.

"Hey, gorgeous. How about you let me take you home and find out how good those clothes look on my floor?"

Feeling comfortable on the set again, she took her shots and posed for the photographer until he called the end to the shoot. Quinn headed back to the dressing room, stripping and pulling on her sweats and the tank again. Hearing Santana come in and address her, she smirked and looked at the girl. "Our floor," she replied softly. "Unless you're actually talking about taking me back to your apartment. Which I wouldn't mind." Moving over to the Latina, she leaned into the girl and kissed her softly. "I would gladly go home and sleep with you." She winked to her again and grabbed her purse to head out.

"Mmm." Santana closed her eyes appreciating the feeling of Quinn's lips on hers. "Ours then, because most of my clothes seem to have migrated over there anyway. Though, we should totally grab Rachel and have sex all over my apartment too."

Pulling the shirt over her head and tossing it to the corner, Santana made quick work of changing back into her own clothes throwing her bag over her shoulder. "You mind if we stop for coffee, baby?"

You and coffee," she mocked a little, walking with the girl out of the studio. "Like I wouldn't wake you up with sex." The moment she stepped out of the building, she was hit with the flashes of light and the sounds of the shutters from the cameras. Quinn held up her hand, blocking her face. "_How long have you two been sleeping together? Does Rachel know you're cheating with your agent? Does Santana know about Rachel?_" Growling to them, she flashed them a glare and tried to move through only to be pushed back. Quinn panicked, glancing around looking for a way out of the crowd.

Santana grinned as her girlfriend walked away with an extra sway in her hips. She was totally getting laid.

The atmosphere changed the moment they stepped from the door and the questions started coming rapidly and the flashes of the camera stung her eyes. Santana placed her arm around Quinn's waist and leaned in close. "Don't say anything. Lean into me and follow."

Santana yelled out "No comment" as she shielded Quinn from the questions and led them around to the car. Even inside the car, she could still hear the questions, but concentrated instead on getting them out of the lot and home. "Buckle your seat belt. No need for TMZ to report we weren't safe in the car."

Following the Latina, Quinn was quiet and turned her face to shield her face in her neck. She gladly sunk into the car, buckling her seat beat before Santana even suggested it. "I hate press," she stated, rubbing her eyes before she slid her hand to her thigh. "Sorry. I didn't realize they would show up at the shoot. Someone must have leaked it that we were there." Leaning over to Santana, she kissed her cheek gently. "How did someone find out about us? I mean, we've stayed in this whole time. Makes me wonder how the public will take us all being in a relationship." Sighing, she squeezed her thigh gently. "Thank you."

Santana turned on the car and kept her eyes focused on the road. "Guess we are going to find out."

Her mind was whirring with the questions that were going to have to be answered over the next couple of days. Disappearing without addressing them would lead the press to spin it as they were ashamed of their relationship. A quiet celebratory dinner was more than likely out of the question especially if Quinn was having issues with whispers. This would no doubt be a much more direct onslaught.

Santana was pissed. She would be calling Milo's office to ask some questions but from the atmosphere on set, she doubted any of them had rushed to their phones. Further, they really didn't have a reason to stir up anything. It's not that they were hiding per se, but it was new and she had been looking forward to a stress free vacation week with the girls. Now, she guessed a lot would depend on what she could get done before they left.

Quinn looked at Santana, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Baby…" she murmured softly, running her hand up and down her thigh. "Hey. Hey. Stop it. We can't really do anything about it now. It happened. Someone breached confidentiality. We can't tell who did that." Taking the Latina's hand in her own, she gave it a little squeeze. "We can't control people. It's why I don't like to leave the apartment." Sighing a little, she kissed the back of their hand. "The press can think whatever they want. I'm happy with both of you and Rachel. I have to get used to leaving the apartment more. Granted this won't help much, but we'll see how it goes. Just whatever you do, don't leave me in a crowd. I can't… deal with being surrounded suddenly."

Santana did her best to breathe and calm down as Quinn kissed the back of her hand. She felt like those ducks she and Rachel were watching at the park; calm exterior but feet peddling like mad under the surface.

"I won't leave you in a crowd, baby." Santana reassured the girl, and she wouldn't. She would protect both Quinn and Rachel from others and from themselves in any way that she could. "Have you been actively not going out? Like the shopping trip you bowed out of last week?"

"I don't… entirely like going out. I avoid it at all costs if I can," Quinn replied softly with a shrug. "I just prefer not hearing whispers behind my back or seeing people point at me. Mostly everyone knows who I am, so it just get's weird especially since they know my anatomy. I've been denied service in a store once and told to leave." The blonde shrugged and turned her head to look out the window rather than looking the Latina in the eye. "Being called a freak isn't something you like hearing constantly from people behind your back."

Santana snapped out of her head enough to hear what Quinn was saying. Tapping her thigh, she said, "Baby. You aren't a freak. People are going to talk about and say whatever they want, but you are you - not a freak. Just you."

She had been thinking about this since Rachel had mentioned it offhandedly just in case it was what was happening. "What happens when you are out? Do you like panic? Want to run away? Or do you just wait to see what happens or do you automatically assume people are going to do and say shit?"

Santana paused for a second and realized this was all coming out the wrong way. "Fear of crowds and caring that people have opinions of you are legit concerns. I don't mean to say they're not."

"I just… I don't like crowds whatsoever. My first time out of the house after being outed, people stared so much," she stated softly, glancing to the Latina. "They pointed and said shit to me. I just avoid it at all costs. I don't want to hear whispers about me. I don't want to see someone pointing at me and sneering. When it becomes a group surrounding me, I just panic now. I can't deal with no way out. I shut down." Looking at the brunette, she pressed her lips firmly together. "I'm scared that someone is going to get the bright idea to attack like high school. I'm just waiting for that slushy to hit when I leave my house."

"You can't control what other people say any more than I can make them stop saying it. But maybe if you can find a way to hold your head up and metaphorically flip them bird it won't matter so much." Pulling into the parking area by the apartment, Santana turned toward Quinn and cupped her cheek with her hand.

"That douchebag Figgins should have put a stop to that shit. Seriously, what kind of principal allows that to happen?" Santana shook her head. "If someone does any of that now, we call the police. It's assault. They cannot do that. And I still have a pretty good glare and growl that seems to scare people when it needs to."

Placing a soft kiss on Quinn's lips, she pulled back resting forehead to forehead. "What can we do to make it easier? Do you think it would be better if you had more control over the situations?"

Quinn scoffed, shaking her head at Santana's comment about their past principal. "The guy was an idiot who didn't know how to run a school, letting even other teachers run it for him," she replied, rubbing her palms against her thighs. "You've always scared people. Hell, you've scared me most of the time." Returning her kiss, she nodded to her and smiled a little. "Having people with me in a first attempt to make it better because I have someone to latch onto. I wish I had more control, but outside of a studio, I have none. I can't tell them to just shut the fuck up." She shrugged slightly. "Please just take me inside. I really don't feel comfortable about sitting out here."

"So we'll go out some place small and open - the park or the coffee shop around the corner. Pick some places you think might be good and the three of us can go or just me or Rachel." Santana hopped out of the car and grabbed both of their bags before reaching for Quinn's hand and leading them toward the apartment.

"You are Quinn Fucking Fabray. Hold your head up and give them that eyebrow arch that brings people to their knees. Why can't you tell them to fuck off? If someone says something, ask them to repeat it and when they do, tell them where they can go. Everybody has shit that makes them vulnerable."

She knew she was simplifying things, but damn it, where was the girl she from high school, the one willing to step on your face to climb to the top of the pyramid, the one who could pin you with a glance. Somewhere inside this girl standing in front of her was that person and she needed to come out and play before Quinn faded into something unrecognizable.

You're saying this like it's something so easy for me to do," she stated as she followed the Latina. "I'm the girl who basically had her pants pulled down to show the entire world that my anatomy doesn't match who I am. Ever have someone ask you when you're getting that gender reassignment procedure? Ever have anyone refer to you as a tranny?" Letting go of Santana's hand, she headed upstairs to the apartment. "At least in high school I could tuck it and no one really knew. No one had to know. I was just the girl everyone thought as perfect. I'm not that perfect girl anymore to anyone outside this apartment. I'm the girl who's probably not even a girl."

She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I don't feel like Quinn Fabray anymore. I'm just some girl who's fucked up and depends on her girlfriends for help. I'm also the girl who wonders when my girlfriends are going to leave me for someone who's normal." She whispered, setting her purse down by the couch as she sunk down onto the cushions. "I live in fear that my entire world is going to crumble around me and I won't know how to stop it."

Santana bit back a growl of frustration choosing instead to focus on tossing her bag on the bed in the guest room. "You know damn well no one has said those things to me, but it doesn't mean I have never had my insecurities exposed to other people. It's not the same thing as being outed as lesbian if fucking Ohio, but I think I can understand a little bit of it."

Santana wound her way to the living area where Quinn was sitting. "I've known about her, helped you hide her since 9th grade. I fell in love with you the person not an appendage between your legs. I'm not going anywhere and neither is Rachel. Have a little faith in us and the love we have for you. YOU."

Looking at Quinn, she tried to read her and whether she could go on, but she really couldn't stop now. "What exactly do we help you with, Quinn? Because the way I see it we are being or at least trying to be good girlfriends, stepping in and propping you up when you can't find the place to prop yourself up. If we switched places, would you walk away and leave me to deal on my own? Would you decide you didn't want to be with me anymore? My heart, my entire being, is hoping the answer to that is no."

Quinn sighed at the comment that Santana made about both of them loving her. She nodded to her and simply looked up at her as she continued. The moment she came out with those questions, the blonde felt like slapping her across the face. "Why would you think if out roles were reversed I would leave you?" She asked, looking at her incredulously. "You were outed in the 12th grade. Who do you think went around trying to knock some sense into some of the people who wanted to slushy you? I swear to God, I tore them apart before they even got to you. I protected you and Brittany every step of the way after you got outed. I sent the slushy attack on Finn that week. I did everything I could to tear him down."

Standing up then she stepped into Santana's personal space. "I would do anything to protect you and Rachel even if it cost me my life," she stated, searching the girl's eyes in front of her. "I get it Santana. I get that you wouldn't give up on me nor would Rachel, but you can't expect my fear to vanish over night. I can't sit here and just tell myself that you'd never leave me even though I know that's true. I'm still scared. I don't know how to make myself Quinn Fucking Fabray the Queen Bee of out here. The one who would gladly tear someone down who got in her way."

Santana held Quinn's gaze as she spoke with such intensity. "I don't expect it to go away over night. I don't. Until today, I wasn't positive it was a thing. But knowing now, baby, your life is so much bigger than the walls of this apartment. Let me and Rachel help you because that's what you'd do for us. I'd suggest therapy, but who the fuck knows if that will do a bit of of good. They'd probably only want to talk about your crappy ass childhood and we can agree it was shit."

Daring to touch Quinn's cheek, Santana needed to maintain the contact with her girl. "Just like you are working so so hard to stop hiding her from Rachel and me here in the apartment, you're gonna have to work hard to not hide Quinn Fabray out there. You are so so much more than you give yourself credit for. I will lay it on the line for you and Rachel every day for the rest of my life."

Closing her eyes at Santana touching her cheek, she pressed into her hand gently before wrapping her arms around her waist to press into her. "I've let you both in so much," she whispered into her cheek, kissing it lightly. Quinn settled into the Latina, holding her close. "I love you so much. And I know I have to work on a lot of things and I'm doing them. I just… have to tread carefully because I can be such a bitch to anyone that isn't you or Rachel." Kissing her cheek again, she pulled back to kiss her lightly on the lips. "I'm scared there would be such a backlash if I just let myself be the Queen Bee with everyone."

Pulling back again, she looked the Latina in the eyes. "I've grown comfortable with being assertive with and around you and to anyone who threatens both you and Rachel," she stated softly. "I'm trying to be the girl who wasn't scared of anything. The one who accepted herself completely because she didn't need anyone else's approval. The one who could sleep with her girlfriend and know that in the morning she'd still be there. I want that quick fuck, enjoying every minute of it and knowing that after both of my girls know that I love them and I'd glad make love to both of you either way."

"Backlash from being Queen Bee would be worse that what you feel now? To hell with that. Flip them the bird and keep on walking. I can spin diva all day long, baby. I am that good." Santana injected playfully.

"Quinn, even if you pull me into an alley way, fuck me senseless, and put my panties in your purse as a trophy, I don't forget that you love me and know we could come home straight away and you would make love with me gently and sweetly until the sun came up."

Quinn smirked to Santana, nudging her gently. "Gosh, you have a way with words woman," she teased, sliding her hands down to her ass. "I like sex. I just don't freely admit it. It's just me admitting stuff to myself, especially with me being myself with both of you." Kissing the side of her mouth, she smiled again. "I just have to realize this is still like high school sometimes and I still run it with both of my girls by my side."

"I have to be the Queen Bee who doesn't give a shit what people think anymore. I know that now. It's just not something I turn on over night. I'll get there again. I'll be the girl both of you deserve." Smiling, she kissed her softly and hugged her close again.

"Keep playing with my ass, baby, and maybe we can have you admitting how much you like sex loud enough for your nosey neighbor next door to hear." Truth be told, it was Rachel and Santana who tended to be loud during sex and surprisingly it might be Santana that was loudest.

"Inside our relationship, you don't have to be anything you don't want to, but out there, right now, bring the Bitch and people will back off. Be the girl you deserve to be for you, not for me or Rachel, for yourself."

Santana gently returned the kiss, teasing the seam of Quinn's lips with her tongue before pulling back.

Quinn laughed at Santana's comment, her hands slipping up the back of her shirt. The blonde smiled at her advance, letting her own tongue slip out to tease her. "I can do that," she murmured softly. "I could be the bitch to them, showing them who's the bigger person." Smiling against her lips, she ran her hands up her back a little more and fingered the area where her bra should have been. Quinn hummed slightly and grinned. "I promised you sex." She murmured, kissing her softly.

Santana arched her back into Quinn's light touch. "Mmm. You most certainly did promise me sex. Best hop to it."

She dragged a finger down the center of Quinn's chest, her fingers hooking just inside her waistband. "This morning when you were in that button down. Fuck, baby, I wanted to fuck you right there. Or to drop to my knees, unzip your fly and suck you off against the wall of the dressing room."

Quinn raised her eyebrows to the girl, grinning to her. "Shit," she whispered. "So… do wanna, you know." She asked pointing towards the bedroom. Stepping backwards, she pulled Santana with her before she started to strip of her clothes. The blonde hummed softly, sitting on the edge of the bed completely naked in front of the girl. Taking herself in her hand, she stroked her member slowly. "I'm kinda interested in you riding me," she murmured softly, reaching out to take Santana's hand gently.

"As you wish." Santana applied a little pressure to Quinn's shoulder urging her to lay down near the center of the bed. Licking her way up Quinn's legs nails trailing up the inside of her thighs, Santana straddled the blonde with one knee on either side of Quinn's hips.

"Can you feel me on your skin? How much I want you?" Just seeing her girlfriend naked, the mere suggestion that she could be inside her, turned Santana on, made her ache from the inside out.

Lying back from the Latina, she moaned at her tongue against her skin, her legs lifting slightly. She ran her hands up her legs to her hips, squeezing gently. "I always make you this wet?" She asked, cupping her sex gently to gather some of her arousal. Running it over herself, she kissed Santana softly. "You want it rough?" She asked, dragging her nails down her thighs. "Cause, I do. Take what you want baby."

"Always." Santana threw her head back, her hair falling over her shoulders. "Oh God. Yes."

Santana rocked her hips forward sliding her wetness over Quinn, moaning loudly. Reaching between their bodies, Santana palmed her erection sliding the head through her folds before sinking down taking her all the way in.

"Fuck. I love you inside me like this." It came out with sharp cry. "Put your hands on my hips. Drive yourself up while I come down."

Quinn watched as Santana slid down on her, her hands going straight to her hips. She moaned, closing her eyes at the feeling of being inside of the Latina. The blonde curved her legs slightly, planting her feet on the bed as she lifted her hips gently. The moment Santana went up, Quinn sunk down before driving her hips up as Santana came down. Moaning out, she gripped her hips tightly and continued the movements. Quinn whined out as she bucked up, moving with Santana in time on the bed. "Shit, Santana," she moaned.

"That's it, baby." Santana used her thighs to pull herself and drop down taking every inch of Quinn over and over again. The bite of the blonde's fingers digging into her hips drove her insane. She lowered her hands to cover her breasts pinching her nipples letting out a low keening cry, her insides clamping down on the blonde.

"Harder, Quinn. Fuck me harder."

Quinn bucked her hips up harder into the Latina, driving her hips down with her hands. She grunted slightly, her eyes closing slightly. "Baby…" She groaned, bucking up continuously. Moaning out, she bucked her hips even more into Santana. Her legs were burning from working her lower body and her back start to hurt from the angle. The blonde gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut as she bucked up to continue to give Santana that fuck they both wanted.

Santana spread her legs a little wider, massaging the blonde inside her slowing the motion just a little bit. She arched her back finger nails digging into the skin of Quinn's thighs. She was completely open and exposed and couldn't care.

"Touch me. Pinch my clit." Her voice was hoarse and needy. "You'll make me come."

Grunting slightly, she continued her movements into the Latina. She opened her eyes to look up at the girl, her hand flying to her clit to rub it and pinch it in time with her movements. Quinn grunted slightly, feeling her back going slightly numb. The blonde pushed up again and grunted as she arched her back slightly, coming inside of the brunette. She slumped back, groaning as she covered her face. "Shit," she mumbled.

Feeling Quinn's hands on her, feeling her swell inside of her and and let go, Santana cried out sharply, legs tensing, her insides clutching at Quinn's member as her orgasm swept over her. Gently rocking her hips forward and back, she appreciated every pulse of the blonde until she she could no longer stay upright.

Sinking into the blonde, she pressed soft kisses against her jawline. "I know, baby. It'll be okay. I love you."

"We don't know if the pill took," she replied, sliding her hands around the Latina. Quinn turned her head to kiss her softly, dragging her nails up her back. She hummed a little. "Remind me not to do this position and try to buck up. My back is killing me," she grumbled slightly. Smiling as she held onto the Latina, she captured her lips and moaned at still being inside of the Latina, feeling their juices mixing together. "God, you're sexy."

"Ahh." Santana panted out as Quinn's nails scraped down her back. "Once I have some energy I'll massage your back, but you got it. In this position, either me or Rachel has to move. Rough will be for when you are on top."

Santana sank into Quinn's kiss sucking and biting her lip as she squeezed Quinn holding her inside. "Fuck, Q. I can feel your come in me. So hot. I love this."

"I can be rough, but that angle hurts my back," Quinn replied, stroking her back slowly as she smiled. The blonde moaned at the feeling of being squeezed inside of the Latina. "I can feel it too. I finally get why people say it's so much better without a condom. Not only can I feel everything, but I get the full experience. I love you." Kissing the brunette again, she nipped at her bottom lip gently.

Moaning into the kiss, Santana stretched out on top of Quinn slowly extending her legs to maintain the intimate contact for as long as possible. "That was incredible. So connected. I love you so much."

"Baby, you're making me hard again," Quinn admitted softly, running her hands up and down her back slowly. The blonde rolled her hips up into the Latina, smiling slightly. "You and Rachel are going to be the death of me some day." She murmured, wrapping her arms around the girl.

"And you'll love every minute of it." Santana's voice was muffled against Quinn's neck, her fingers stroking the blonde hair at the base of the girl's neck. Purposely clenching her inner muscles, she massaged the hardening blonde a smirk on her face as she gasped. "Plus you are a big girl. Want to show me what you can do again?"

Quinn moaned at the Latina's muscles massaging her. "I definitely can, but we're switching positions for this one," she stated as she sat up with Santana. Turning them over, she playfully bit at her neck and tugged at her skin gently. She thrusted her hips forward into the Latina, gripping her hips to pull her down as she moved forward. "Now I can show you rough," she grunted with each quick thrust of her hips into the girl.

Santana's mewled at the sharp bite to her neck punctuated by the deep penetration as it forced the air from her lungs. The sounds and smells of sex filled her senses as Quinn was relentless in her thrusting. Gripping the short blonde hair at the base of Quinn's neck, Santana pulled harder than she intended.

"Show me, baby! Be as rough as you want. Let me feel you for days."

The blonde growled at her hair being pulled, increasing the roughness of her thrusts into the girl. Sitting up a little, she thrusted harder inside of Santana, tugging her down each time. Quinn gritted her teeth as she gave the Latina what she wanted the most. Letting go of her hips, the blonde went down on her forearms and focused her hips into going into Santana as she kissed her neck.

So close on the heels of her previous orgasm, she hissed at each minor contact with her swollen flesh. Wrapping her heels around the blonde's ass as she pistoned in and out, Santana forcefully pulled her in as far as she could go. Later today or tomorrow, she would feel every bruise, every mark but for right now all she could focus on was the pulsating pleasure accompanying each stroke.

"Not going to last." Santana panted out on a particularly deep thrust, clamping down trying in vain to hold her inside. "Make me come. Then fill me again, baby. I need you."

Quinn grunted again, feeling the girl's tightening muscles around her member. The blonde extended her arms then and rolled her hips several times into the Latina. She continued her motions, looking down at the girl she loved. Reaching in between them, she pressed her fingers against her clit, rubbing it in the same motions as her hips. "Come for me baby," she moaned, bucking her hips harder into her.

Santana closed her eyes tightly. The hip movements and the perfectly timed massaging of her clit were too much to resist and she didn't even bother to try. Her thigh muscles tightened as she raised her hips, heels clasping her ass, fingernails clawing at the girl's back. With one last full deep stroke directly to her g spot, Santana opened her mouth wailing her pleasure loudly enough to alert the neighbors as to what exactly was happening in their apartment.

"Fuck, Quinn!" She grunted with each wave of release that poured over her. "Come, baby. Please. Want to feel you."


	25. Groceries

Stretching as she opened her eyes to the sunlight streaming in the room, Quinn groaned until she felt a warm naked body on top of her. Silently looking to Rachel, she smiled and ran her hand through her hair. "Baby… it's almost noon," she murmured, sitting up with the girl. "Don't you have classes?" Stroking her back, she shifted her off her body and kissed her cheek gently. "Wake up," she whispered, ghosting her lips against her cheek and down her neck.

Quinn ran her hands down the girl's sides, squeezing her hips before she glanced for Santana. Seeing the note of having to leave for a shoot, the blonde smiled a little and kissed Rachel lightly on her lips. She grabbed her phone and texted the Latina a good morning along with a good luck. "Rachel. Baby, wake up." She nudged her a little more.

Rachel was practically out cold, exhaustion preventing her early rising habits. The previous night had been spent with both Quinn and Santana, leading to some rather tiring activities as well. A soft voice and slight movement caused the brunette to stir, arms and legs slipping around Quinn as she sat up, attempting to fall back asleep in the new position. She mumbled something incoherent against the blonde's shoulder, nuzzling her face against the crook of her neck. "It's too early," she whispered, her voice still raspy with sleep.

She opened her eyes, looking around at the sun filled room. Maybe it wasn't nearly as early as she thought. "I don't want to go to class," she murmured before a yawn hit, rubbing her eyes slowly. "How long have you been up?" she asked, opening her eyes and smiling at Quinn.

"Just a few minutes baby," she murmured softly, running her hand up her back. "You don't have to go to classes today if you don't want to." Running her hand through her hair, she kissed Rachel's cheek. "I'm going to call and see if I have anything to do today since Santana failed to mention so. Do you want anything to eat this morning?" Slipping out of the bed, she texted the Latina again and headed out of the bedroom completely naked. "What do you want to eat this morning?"

"I can be a rebel today and spend the morning with you. But if you have a shoot, I'll go to class," she said softly, kissing Quinn's cheek. Slipping from her embrace and back over onto the bed, she smiled up at the blonde as she stood "You?" she called out after Quinn, teasingly. "I think I'm good with some soy milk and cereal. Something light," she added, sitting up and stretching. She got up and walked out into the living room, disregarding the clothing scattered about the bedroom. "You look cute with bed head," she said, walking over to the blonde and running her fingers through messy blonde hair.

Quinn scoffed slightly, rolling her eyes at the brunette. "I hate bed head," she murmured softly. Wrapping her arms around the brunette and kissed her neck lightly. Silently, she rocked with the girl slowly and hugged her closely. "You sure you don't want me to make something for us baby?" She asked, licking her shoulder gently and kisses her skin reverently.

"You totally rock the bed head, though. It makes you look like a lion," she whispered into the blonde's shoulder, arms falling around her middle as she rocked along with Quinn. "I do like pancakes…"she added with a smile, her eyes falling shut as hands squeezed the blonde's hips affectionately. "But I demand that I get to help you. I'll make you bacon or something," she added, kissing lightly along her collarbone.

Smiling, the blonde growled slightly and bit playfully at the girl's neck. "Maybe I should roar more often then," she teased, squeezing her butt gently. "All right, all right. Bacon and pancakes it is then. I'll handle the pancake while you handle the bacon unless you'd prefer I touched the deceased pig instead." The blonde raised her eyebrows, playing with the girl as she squeezed her hips and pulled back to whip up some pancakes.

"You can roar anytime you'd like, Lion Quinn," she giggled, patting the blonde's hip. Shaking her head, Rachel smiled "No, I can handle the deceased pig…I'll just apologize to it before I put it in the pan." Slipping from Quinn's embrace, Rachel walked over to the fridge, digging through the drawer until she found the bacon. Grabbing a pan, she put it on the stove, beginning to add the strips of bacon to the heated skillet. "The things I'll do for you missy. This is hardly kosher or vegan," she said, practically holding the bacon by the very end. "I'm so sorry little pigs. I'm sure you were very cute and lived a wonderful life."

"But I do roar any time I like already. I roar in between your legs. It makes your insides squeeze together in pleasure," she retorted, winking to the brunette as she started mixing all of the vegan ingredients. Knowing she'd get yelled at by the brunette if she made regular pancakes for her instead, Quinn stuck to vegan pancakes, loving them just the same. Pouring them on the skillet, she waited patiently to make the food.

Rachel smiled as she looked across the kitchen at Quinn. Ever since the pair had started dating, the blonde had made an effort to eat vegan food alongside Rachel. And though, she knew that Quinn didn't always love the vegan alternatives, she tried and therefore, Rachel made her bacon. She had to admit that it did smell sort of nice, probably because anytime she thought of bacon, her mind immediately went to Quinn. "You're amazing," she said, bumping the blonde's hip as she started cooking the pancakes while Rachel flipped the bacon over.

Feeling Rachel's hip bump into hers, Quinn turned her head to look at the brunette and smile. "I think you're the amazing one here," she murmured softly, turning quickly to kiss her. "You're making bacon when meat is the very thing you abhor the most." Smiling to the brunette, she flipped the pancakes and went on to make more as soon as she put them on a plate. When she was done, she put them on the table and grabbed the syrup along with the silverware. "Do you want anything to drink baby?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "Coffee, milk, orange juice?"

Leaning up, she pecked the blondes lips before walking over to grabe a plate to put the bacon on. Turning off the burner she was using, she nodded "Orange juice sounds great," she said, carrying the plate of bacon over to the table. Putting the rest of the bacon in the fridge, she walked over to Quinn, slipping her arms around her girlfriends waist, "We're going to need more orange juice and well, food…sometime today. Do you want to come with me?"

Quinn grabbed the orange juice from the fridge, bringing it to the table along with two cups. "I can… go with you, yes," she replied softly as she sat down at the table, taking a bite of one of the bacon strips she was given. Digging into the food, the blonde smiled to the brunette. "Thank you for making the bacon," she murmured, sipping at some orange juice. "Which grocery store do you want to head to today? I'm kinda in the mood for some chocolate." She shrugged and took another bite of her bacon.

Rachel joined Quinn at the table, putting a pancake on her plate and pouring syrup over it. Taking a few bites, she smiled across the table at the blonde. "I don't know, whichever one is closest. We don't really need much since we leave soon. But we need to get a little bit of stuff to make it until then. And chocolate for you." She added with a wink as she took a few more bites, periodically sipping on her orange juice.

Finishing up her food, the blonde washed the dishes and returned back to Rachel. She dropped down to kiss her cheek, avoiding her mouth since she knew she might not like that much. "I'm going to jump in the shower." Quinn smiled a little and headed back to the bedroom to turn on the shower, stepping in to clean up. Stepping under the water, she hummed slightly at the warmth and relaxed.

"Have fun," she said with a smile as she finished up her food. Rachel finished cleaning up around the kitchen, washing her own plate and putting away the syrup before loading the dishwasher. Walking into the bedroom, Rachel looked through her closet finally deciding what she'd wear. Looking towards the bathroom, the brunette figured Quinn might be a few more minutes. She looked back to the bed before laying down atop the sheets, relaxing as she closed her eyes. Mentally, she began running through a few of the songs from the upcoming musical, wanting to have the best grasp on them that she could.

Quinn washed up, happy to feel clean. Stepping out of the shower after she turned it off, she grabbed a towel to dry herself off as she walked into the bedroom. She noticed the brunette lying on the bed and smiled a little, kneeling next to her. "Hey," she whispered, dipping down to kiss her softly. "Thinking about the musical?" She asked, running her hand down her stomach and stroking her skin. "You feel you're ready for it?"

Rachel smiled as she felt the bed dip, returning the kiss before opening her eyes, "Yeah, I'm so ready. I think I've been ready since I was in the womb. But I'm nervous about it too." She sat up, running her fingers through her hair "I think it's such an incredibly daunting role. I'm not quite sure I'm prepared to have fake sex every night for a crowd full of people. That's the scary part."

Furrowing her brows for a moment, she slid her hand up to her cheek. "Wouldn't it just be easy to imagine it's me?" She asked softly, stroking her neck gently with her thumb. "It's not like you've never had sex either. I mean our first time was never like that. I never forced myself in, so I guess there are differences. You are exposing yourself, which I know you're more comfortable with that than I am. And you have me and Santana to help if you feel weird about it. We can go through the actions if you need it."

Rachel nodded slowly. Quinn was right. It wouldn't be nearly as difficult as she was making it out to be in her head. "It would probably be easier to just picture you rather than some strange man trying to take my clothes off," she said, leaning forward and kissing Quinn's cheek. "I think once I meet my costar it will be easier. I keep picturing really creepy guys in my head."

Barking out in laughter, Quinn shook her head. "Your costars usually aren't creepy," she replied softly. The blonde smiled, kissing her softly. "And if you feel like he's creepy, you can tell me. Me and Santana will take care of him." Smiling wider then, she settled in between her legs and held herself up on her forearms. "Plus, I can remind you how much sex is pretty amazing." Kissing her softly, she brushed her nose against her cheek gently. "I love you."

"I know they're never creepy! But this one has to fondle me, he could be creepy!" She said with a giggle, running her hands up and down the blonde's sides. "You do a wonderful job of reminding me of that already." Leaning up, she pressed her lips to Quinn's before nuzzling her neck with a smile. "I love you so much, Quinn," she whispered against the skin, leaving a trail of light kisses.


	26. Couch Cuddles

Three solid days of hurry up and wait for 6 total shoots had left Santana feeling a little more need than usual. She was trying to be ready to leave by the week's end for their vacation and in order to do that, she was double booking as much as possible.

Right now, she wanted nothing other than to curl up on the couch, not watch whatever movie Quinn picked, and be held by at least one of her girls (both if Rachel get home early from rehearsal).

Grabbing a couple of beers from the refrigerator, she carefully placed both on some coasters before crawling onto the couch and nuzzling Quinn's arm with her cheek. "Hi, baby."

Quinn felt restless with all of the shoots she was constantly at. She felt better after she was controlling every situation. Now she was tired, making her slump on the couch as she slid in Captain America in the DVD player. The blonde wanted to rest and watching one of her favorite movies, she knew she'd relax then. Quinn stripped down to her boxer briefs and a tank, so she could relax even more. When Santana sat next to her, she turned her head to smile to the Latina. "Hi baby," she greeted softly, slipping her arms around the girl. "How was work today?"

"It was long. Four outfit changes with a major hair and makeup shift at the first shoot and three changes at the second." Santana pressed a kiss to the exposed skin of Quinn's arm. "Missed you. Cannot wait for vacation."

Santana glanced towards the television smiling as she saw the opening credits of Captain America. She loved that Quinn was a little geeky in her interests. No matter how much she teased her, it was always in good fun. "How was yours, baby?"

"Considering I did underwear shots today, I've been almost naked in front of a dozen people all day and I had to get hard twice," she replied softly, wrapping her arms around the Latina. "They put me in black underwear mostly because they tried with a white pair and realized I showed too much through it. Clearly, the white pair are slightly see through. Several of the girls blushed when they saw me and the photographer choked on his water. I don't think he's seen one as big as me." She shrugged and slid her hands up the back of the Latina's shirt.

" feels good." Santana purred into the blonde's touch, goose bumps rising on her skin. Her body thrummed with arousal from the slightest of touches from both Quinn and Rachel no matter how innocent. Of course it didn't hurt that they were talking about how endowed her girlfriend was.

"Making a note to book you for some shoots where people are not ogling what is mine and Rachel's." Santana growled out only half joking.

Quinn snorted a little and rolled her eyes. "They didn't touch," she replied softly. "They've only seen, but I think I'm ready to show it off. The world has wanted to see and it might be time to let them see that everything is completely true." She stated, kissing Santana's cheek gently. "Someone has to be really comfortable with it though. I don't want a photographer who is going to chicken out right when he or she sees me completely naked." She raised her eyebrows. "Plus, my girlfriends could just join me."

"If they had touched, I would have to break their fingers." Santana put her head in Quinn's lap rolling so that she was looking up and into her eyes. "You … you want to pose nude?"

Quinn nodded to the Latina. "Yeah, I want to pose nude," she replied softly, running a hand through Santana's hair. "You and Rachel see me naked all the time. I feel comfortable with it."

Santana searched her face earnestly before nodding. "I can set something up with Milo. He would love the exclusive and would no doubt have ideas on how to make them as tasteful as possible. Maybe show off your breasts and then white and see through on the bottom? I don't know, but if its something you want to do."

Placing her hand over Quinn's, stroking the skin lovingly. "It's a big step, beautiful, but I'll support you if it's what you want."

"I know it is, but it's time," she replied softly, squeezing her hand gently. "If I get flack, then they can go fuck themselves. I can't change who I am and I'm not going to." Running her hand to her shoulders, she squeezed them gently. "I can't really think straight with your head that close to my crotch."

Santana smiled broadly. "Love the attitude, Q. You know I do."

Rolling slightly, her head a few inches closer to the fly of Quinn's boxers. Her hand inched up her leg, nails scratching the skin lightly. "Do you need to think straight? I could blow you nice and slowly. That would relax me."

Quinn smiled to Santana, running a hand through her hair. "You know I'm not going to ask for that," she replied softly. "I still feel weird asking my girlfriends to get me off. I don't want to sound like a guy to both of you. I'm not some horn dog who constantly only wants to get off. I love sex, but I don't want to seem like it's the only thing I want."

"You're not asking. I'm offering." Santana smirked as she eased her way even closer her hot breath no doubt teasing her girlfriend. "Baby, I love sex. I love getting off and getting you off. Sucking you is fucking awesome. You know how wet I get doing it."

Her thumb rolled just under the leg of the girl's boxers. "Is it okay when I ask you to fuck me? When I ask for your mouth, your hands, her?" On the word her, Santana exhaled directly, her mouth on the fabric keeping her from her girlfriend.

"You know it's okay to ask for that," the blonde replied, biting her lip at herself growing hard. "I'd give myself to you and Rachel in an instant. It's just different for me just because it's not something I want to suddenly whip out. I feel normal with boxers on, but when they're off, it's entirely different. I still worry. I worry that you'd fine her disgusting. I worry that I might push to far with either of you. I worry that I might not… perform the way you want me to." She traced her thumb down the side of Santana's face. "I like you taking what you want just because I know you absolutely love her with no questions asked. She's something you want along with me."

"Q, you could totally walk up to me in the kitchen and press her into my hand or against my ass and I would instantly want you. No fine lines. No tight ropes. I want you; all of you all the time. You never ever have to worry about pushing too far any more than I need to be afraid to ask for what I want. It's just us expressing our love for each other." Santana rolled her cheek into Quinn's hand nuzzling it softly. "When you give me her or ask for something, I feel wanted and needed."

Santana hooked her fingers into the waistband of the blonde's boxers freeing her to the Latina's gaze, mouth, and hands. Placing her mouth lovingly on the tip, she sucked her gently. "But, lover, if you are still uncomfortable outside of your boxers when with me and Rach, I'm worried nude shots will be too much too soon."

"It's not easy just pulling her out. It's only been 2 years since I really started having sex," Quinn replied, watching Santana touch her gently. "I need to be open. I need to feel comfortable in my skin and with her. I'm comfortably with you taking off my boxers to see her, but sometimes I feel comfortable enough to walk around naked. Even when you two are not here, I try to walk around naked so I can get comfortable. I'm only uncomfortable about how you two view her sometimes. I don't know what goes through your heads when you look at me. I don't know if I make you or Rachel wet with just the sight of her. Being told I was disgusting by my parents all when I was growing up doesn't help. If I could, I'd make love to you both until I was completely and absolutely sure that you both absolutely adored me from head to toe for who I am. I realize I'm insecure and I'm trying to be who I am. I want to take the nude pictures just to tell my father people accept me and that I accept who I am even if I really don't a hundred percent."

Wrapping the fingers of her right hand around Quinn, she pulled lightly enjoying the feel of her getting hard in her hand. Santana kept her voice soft and gentle to match her exploration. "You don't have to take those pictures and have that part of you out there just to prove anything to him. Every day you walk out of this apartment and live your life, every day you hold your head up and be yourself, every day you come home and allow yourself to be loved by us you show that asshole up. He will never deserve you and though it's definitely his loss, he probably will never see anything outside of his bigoted little pea brain."

"Give me your hand." Santana took Quinn's hand in her free hand and led it down the center of her body to the juncture of her thighs. "Every time. Every time I see her and you or when I think of her and you. And if I get to touch her with my hands and my mouth, I'm a wet mess. You never ever have to doubt the reaction you get with me. And I'll speak out of turn having been witness of it myself, you don't have to doubt Rachel's either."

Letting out a little moan with Santana stroking her, she kept her eyes open to look at the Latina and listen to what she had to say. Quinn moaned again, letting Santana guide her hand in between the girl's legs to touch her. The blonde leaned down to capture her lips in a heated kiss. "I love you, both of you. You're quite literally the only ones who get me hard. The only ones who make me be myself." Sliding her hand up under Santana's shirt, she traced her flat stomach reverently with her fingertips. "I wanna be connected with you right now. Please."

Santana inhaled quickly at the feel of Quinn's fingers in her skin losing herself in the touch, hips rolling all on their own. "Take me, baby."

The Latina arched up recapturing the blonde's lips with hers sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. "Make love with me."

Quinn shed Santana's top, smiling at her entirely exposed chest. Kissing down to her neck, she sucked at her pulse point gently and pushed down her underwear. The blonde could care less about the movie then, her body humming with need for the Latina. Kicking off her own boxers, she pulled Santana onto her lap and slowly slid herself inside of the girl. Quinn moaned at the sensation, her nails scratching at the girl's legs. She grabbed her own tank and tugged it off to toss it to the side. Running her hands up her back, Quinn looked up at Santana with a small smile. "Show me how much you want me baby."

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn her fingers tangling in the hair just at the base of her neck. With one knee on either side of Quinn's legs, she used the muscles of her thighs to lift herself up clenching hard as pulled up leaving the other girl barely inside her before relaxing and taking her all the way inside again. Over and over again she teased them both, head back, bottom lip between her teeth.

Leaning forward, Santana licked her way down Quinn's chest until she was able to flick her tongue across the other girl's nipple, lifting it into her mouth and grazing it with her teeth.

"Can you hear how wet I am? How fucking much I want you?"

Quinn moaned at the Santana's movements, her eyes closing as she let her mouth fall open. She held her hips, making sure she didn't fall backwards with her movements on top of her. The blonde moaned at her own breasts being given attention. "Fuck, baby," she whispered, running her hands up her back before she slid her hands to her front and cupped her breasts. "Show me baby. Take me." She urged, letting Santana have control.

Santana took every inch inside her as deeply as she could by rolling her hips. Massaging her with no outward motion at all, Santana moaned as her clit pulsed in time with each clench. "God, you feel so good baby. So fucking hard inside me."

Attaching her mouth to the blonde's pale skin, she sucked hard marking her, a slight bruise to remind them later of how good this moment felt.

She drew the blonde's hands to her ass crying out as Quinn took the hint and palmed her skin, nails digging in sharply. "Like that. Fuck, baby. Smack my ass."

The blonde panted out with each role of Santana's hips, her own lifting slightly to meet Santana's. Quinn was curious as to why her hands were taken away from the girl's breasts only to be placed on her ass. Biting her lip, she squeezed her ass gently and palmed them to coax her to keep going. She grinned slightly to the Latina, smacking her on the left ass cheek. "I forgot you were into more of the kinky stuff," she murmured, squeezing her ass tightly and pulling her in close. "I love your ass."

With each smack on her ass, Santana felt her muscles clench hard trapping the blonde deep inside her almost choking in a way. "I love when you get a little rough with me."

Unable to keep things slow any longer, Santana started rocking her hips hard in long full strokes. Her head fell backward, mouth open with staccato pants of breath punctuating the air. With one hand, she clung to Quinn's back anchoring herself. Her other hand wound between their bodies and began to massage her clit in time with the thrusts.

"Fuck, Quinn. Like that."

Quinn grunted as Santana sped up, letting them move together roughly on the couch. She pressed her forehead into her chest, working with her. The blonde watched as she massaged her clit in time with their movements, her own orgasm building in her stomach. "You love me being entirely rough with you," she groaned out, bucking her hips up with her movements. "I have a feeling I'm going to love tying you to the bed." She curled slightly, her mouth opening slightly as a low groan left her lips. "Fuck…" She whispered, her body releasing her orgasm, only this time was completely different. It was a slow release, her hips rocking back and forth slowly with Santana as she moaned and panted.

"Oh fuck." Quinn blew her mind just thinking about being tied up and at the mercy of one or both of her girls. "I can't wait for you to tie me up."

Quinn swelling in her, filling her so completely, pushed Santana over the edge into her own orgasm. Clinging to the blonde as her body quaked, her hips stilled to very short movements her insides clenching and releasing propelling them as they rode out each wave.

Quinn groaned out as she finally stopped pulsing, her body relaxing with Santana still on top of her. She moaned softly, sliding her hands up and down her sides. Looking in between them, she sighed happily as she saw herself completely sheathed inside of the girl. She smiled up at Santana, her hands going to cup her face. "I wouldn't change me for the world, because I would miss out on this with you and Rachel," she murmured softly. "I'd miss this connection and I definitely don't want to miss anything with you and her. My body is me."

Santana pulled Quinn into a deep and loving kiss, their tongues tangling sweetly. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she relaxed entirely sated with Quinn still inside her. "You are you and I love you so fucking much. Don't change for anyone other than you."

Quinn returned her kisses, holding her close to her body. "I love you too baby," she murmured softly. Humming a little, she scratched her back slowly. "In all honesty, I want to be completely used during this vacation. Sex for an entire week sounds absolutely relaxing." She laughed slightly and rubbed her ass gently. "Although, I think I kinda wanna eat for a little bit too." She winked to Santana with a smile.

"Baby, if any of us can walk after the 2nd day of vacation, I will be shocked as shit." Santana barked out a laugh.

"You can always eat me." Santana winked playfully tensing as she expected the blonde to swat her bare ass. "Food is hella overrated."

Quinn smiled at Santana's reply. "I know baby," she murmured softly. "We will still have to eat food though because we aren't good substitutes for it." Kissing her lightly on the jaw, she squeezed her ass. "I love you."

"Fine fine. Real food sometimes, but that means I get to eat you and Rachel both in the kitchen and in the dining room to make up for the interruption." Santana smiled broadly sinking into the kiss.

"Couch cuddling until Tiny gets home?" Santana reached for the blanket they always kept close at hand. "Big spoon or little spoon?"

"I want little this time," she murmured softly, kissing her jaw lightly. Shifting to lay down with Santana, she curled into her and grabbed the remote to roll the movie back to the beginning. "I have a feeling you will be waking me or Rachel up in the mornings by sucking me off or eating her out."

Santana wrapped her arm around Quinn pulling her flush against her body, kissing the suddenly exposed pale skin of the blonde's neck. "Oh fuck. You'd be okay with that right? Waking up pressed to the back of my throat?"

The Latina joined their hands together connecting their bodies. "Do I need to be less … uhm … kinky, I guess, with you and Rachel?"

Quinn smiled at that. "I'd love it actually. Rachel's never done it before and I'd love the experience," she replied, turning her head to look at Santana. "And please, don't tone that down. That's who you are. I like it even if I seem to be bothered by it. I get worried it would end badly for me in public, but I still love it if you try to play with me in public. I like the attention. So does Rachel."

"Consider it done cause I am turned on just thinking about doing it." Santana smirked against Quinn's skin. "If ever it's too much, I'll tone it down. I don't want you to be too uncomfortable. I push, but I love you too much to embarrass you."

Santana dropped her head to the pillow behind Quinn eyes closing as she inhaled the scent of them. She was totally content to let Quinn watch her movie and she would hold her and relax the rest of the way for the first time that day.

"I'll let you know when it's too much baby," Quinn replied, intertwining their fingers together. She relaxed with the Latina, closing her eyes to let herself rest after the sex. The blonde smiled at being held and soon drifted off to sleep with Santana on the couch.


	27. Bottle of Red… Bottle Of White

The energy around the apartment was high as all three girls got ready for date night. It wasn't often they were all home for dinner at the same time and when they were a nice dinner in was the preferred way to spend it together. But tonight - tonight was a celebration of Rachel landing the part of Wendla in Spring Awakening. The vibe surrounding the show was electric and the whole thing seemed to be the break Rachel had been working so hard for.

Santana sat down on the sofa reaching down to carefully lace up up boots. Her skirt rose high on her thigh as she inched forward, but she was wearing dark tights and didn't actually care if a little (or a lot) of thigh came into view.

"You guys almost ready? I'd prefer to take a cab so as not to worry about parking."

Quinn was currently pulling on her shirt while she watched Rachel put on her make-up, her own already on. She smiled to the brunette, eyeing her dress. "That's a beautiful dress, Star," she murmured as she grabbed her tie to work it on along with her vest. Quinn knew she was dressing completely different tonight, but this was an outfit she had modeled with and one she got to take home. She figured the designer would love for her to wear it out at least once. Smiling as she heard Santana, Quinn stepped out of the room.

"I got us a car baby," she replied, slipping on her shoes. "I didn't really feel comfortable taking a car and Richard has driven me basically everywhere before you took me as a client. He requested to come on as a driver for all of us if we wanted it, so I took him up on that. We have a ride to and from the place." Quinn smiled to both girls and went to grab her wallet so she could push it into her pocket. "Are my girls ready for dinner?"

Rachel was practically buzzing with excitement. She had to keep reminding herself not to bounce lightly in place while applying makeup in order to keep from either messing something up or taking out an eye. Glancing in the mirror, she watched as Quinn put her tie on in the bedroom. "You look absolutely gorgeous, yourself," she said with a grin as she finished applying her lipgloss. Santana's voice rang into the bathroom from the living room and she finished putting away the makeup on the counter before walking out into the main area of the house.

She grabbed her heels on her way out, slipping them on as she leaned against the back of the couch. "That sounds absolutely amazing," she said, glancing to Quinn as she gave her hair one last look in the mirror. "I am all ready," she said with a wide smile. Turning to Santana, Rachel held out her hand, "You look beautiful tonight. Shall we go?"

"Holy hell! You both look amazing. How did I get so lucky?" Santana turned to admire both girls. "Rach, that dress is … God, you look positively fuckable. And Quinn, baby, those pants. You have to wear them again when I haven't promised to be good because I will feel you up and I don't give a shit where we are."

Extending an elbow to both girls, she smiled broadly as the trip left the apartment arm in arm. She was absolutely flying high, so in love with both of them. "Thank you for setting up a car. That was a great idea. When we get a place for the three of us, I might get rid of the car. It's pretty expensive to park and NY is a bitch to drive in anyway."

"You two are more than welcome to feel me up tonight since I'm not wearing a dress," Quinn replied, slipping her arm through Santana's. "I figured the car would be a nice touch, plus the press, if they're there, will get a load of us going out together." She smiled to both girls, kissing Santana's cheek lightly. Moving with both girls out of the apartment and locking up, she headed downstairs to Richard who was waiting for them with a smile on his face. She nodded to him and slipped in after the girls.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet mostly until they reached nearby. Of course, someone leaked that they were all going to be there. Sighing, Quinn eyed the crowd of paparazzi for a moment before pushing the door open. The paparazzi moved in close and Quinn fixed them with a glare. "If you don't mind, we're trying to go to dinner, so back up," she stated firmly, making several men step back. The blonde took Rachel's hand to help her out before helping Santana out. Turning back, she moved forward only to be blocked. "Get the fuck out of my way," she snarled to the men again making them back up to give her an opening. Leading the girls in quickly, she nodded to the owner who rushed over to give his apologies. "It's all right. Can I just get our table and eat in peace with my girls?" She asked as he grabbed some menus to lead them to the table in the private VIP room.

Rachel was incredibly thankful that Quinn thought to get a car for the three of them tonight. It saved them the trouble of dealing with an annoying cab driver that might damper their evening. She wanted everything to be perfect; it was their first dinner out all together. As they pulled up to the restaurant, Rachel took Quinn's offered hand, stepping out of the car. Surveying the area in front of the restaurant, she consciously chose to ignore everyone else outside of the restaurant in favor of keeping her attention on her two gorgeous dates.

Quinn was back to her firm self, willingly telling off anyone blocking their path. Her hand gripped tightly to Quinn's, following her lead as they walked into the restaurant. After following the owner to their table, Rachel sat down, smiling over at both Quinn and Santana "I know I've already said this, but I feel the need to say it again. You two look absolutely stunning tonight, as always."

Santana smirked as Quinn growled at the paps and moved them like the HBIC she used to be. "That's my girl." She stated extremely proud to see the confidence pouring off the blonde. There might be some serious spin work tomorrow, but she couldn't care. They would make a statement about their relationship soon, but it had to have been obvious from their body language as they exited the car that they were not only together but that all three were aware of that fact too.

Seated at the table she leaned in close almost whispering. "Fabray, I am so fucking turned on right now. You were uber bitch out there and it was damn hot." She skimmed her hand down Quinn's leg lovingly before resting it at the girl's knee. Eyes shining, she sat back in her chair a little taking in an appreciative view of the two women she could call hers.

"Don't know what I ever did to deserve you both, but no way am I letting you go." Santana caught and held Rachel's gaze, candlelight flickering in her eyes and a broad smile on her lips. "What do you say we start with a bottle wine and celebrate our girl, Q?"

Quinn smiled to the girls, leaning over to kiss Rachel on the cheek before she turned back to Santana. "What wine are you thinking about?" She asked softly, running her hand over the Latina's. "I'm thinking a Moscato, sparkling sweet wine would be nice. I've had it once before on a shoot. It's actually pretty nice." The blonde shrugged right when the waiter popped in and smiled to all three of them. "_Evening_," he greeted. "_I got the news from the manager that Miss Rachel Berry got the new part in Spring Awakening. We understand that's confidential until it can be released, but my manager wanted to extend any bottle of wine to you all that you wanted in congratulations._"

The blonde smiled warmly to the waiter, nodding to him. "We'll take the Moscato White for this evening," she stated with a nod to him before he left the room. "Okay, so I did tell the manager why we were celebrating tonight, but… he knows who I am and he knows who you are. He wouldn't leak that information whatsoever." She smiled to the brunette, kissing her cheek as she squeezed Santana's hand gently. "Please don't get mad."

The brunette gave Quinn's hand a gentle squeeze, shaking her head "There's no way I could be mad about that. It's already been difficult enough for me not to tell everyone I see on the subway to and from the theater anyway." Smiling across the table at Santana, Rachel glanced between the two girls, "thank you both for being so incredibly supportive. I know my hours have been really crazy lately and I haven't been able to be home much. But I feel like I need to pour everything I have into these rehearsals since we'll be gone for a week."

Leaning over, she placed a kiss on Quinn's cheek, "And we're also celebrating your nominations for both of your recent shoots. I am so proud of both of you."

Reaching across the table carefully, Santana extended her hand for Rachel to connect the three of them. "You've always put in all the work, Tiny. You work hard toward whatever your goal is, not a secret and this is your reward."

She squeezed Rachel's hand reluctantly releasing it to allow the waiter room to pour their wine. He poured a splash into a glass and made to hand it to her to sample but she shook her head and gestured to Quinn.

"Tonight we are celebrating so much - Rachel's part, the modeling noms, and getting away for a week of nonstop … oww. dammit. uh, sorry, vacation." Santana stammered as someone connected a shoe with her shin.

Quinn smiled to the brunette, winking before she kissed the back of her hand. "You've been extremely tired when you've come home sometimes to the point I wish a driver would have picked you up so you didn't have to travel home by yourself," she stated softly. "You're going to be busy with the entire thing, just please call me or Richard if you need a ride home after one of your rehearsals. I want you safe and in my arms at night." Kissing Rachel's hand again, she looked up to the waiter who returned to pour them each a glass.

The blonde listened to Santana until she almost blurted out their week, making her kick the girl under the table. When the glasses were set down and the waiter left, Quinn fixed Santana with a glare. "Please try to keep our personal lives to ourselves," she pursed her lips to the girl before looking at Rachel a little more relaxed. "Tonight is about you. I know I got my nominations, but that doesn't matter to me."

Rachel bit back a small giggle as Santana's sentence quickly trailed off, correcting her almost slip-up. "A very relaxing vacation. Right, San?" she teased, nudging her foot lightly with her own.

Turning to Quinn, the brunette smiled "I care about your nominations, therefore we are celebrating those as well. I'm happy with how our lives are going. Everything feels like it is falling into place, finally," she said as she took a sip of her wine.

"That hurt, Quinn. And someone is kissing that better later." Santana reached down to rub her her shin mumbling about damn shoes in the process though she couldn't really be too bothered as Rachel stifled a giggle.

"Relaxing indeed. Oh so relaxing, Rachel." The Latina winked over at the diva. "I think we need to make a toast." Lifting her glass, the liquid shined brilliantly through the flicker of the candlelight.

"To Tiny as Wendla and her very gay non-grabby costar. To Q finding Scary!Quinn again. And to me being allowed to come home to both of you every night, to be loved by you and love you in return."

Quinn ducked her head a little and shook her head slightly. "They're just nominations for something people don't even recognize as an award," the blonde replied softly, sliding her hand down her hand gently. "Yours is more important than mine, Star. You've been working towards this since the beginning." Kissing her hand gently, she brushed her lips against her knuckles.

"Don't worry, I will kiss it later tonight," Quinn replied to Santana, lifting her glass to follow her toast. "To our Star and everything that she is." Smiling, she clinked her glass against the girls' and took a sip of her wine. "I love you both so much."

Rachel raised her glass as well, a blush flushing onto her cheeks as both Quinn and Santana said their pieces. "And to my two beautiful girlfriends, for their _important _nominations and for being there for me throughout everything. Thank you both for how supportive you are being," she added prior to clinking her glass together with both Santana and Quinn's.

"I love you both. I am so lucky to be here with both of you. I'm pretty sure if 17 year old me had heard that she'd be right here in just a few years, she probably would've fainted."

Santana sipped the wine savoring the flavor as it rolled over her tongue. "Nice choice, Quinn."

"Good thing you didn't faint because then Quinn would have had to sit back while Finn tried to remember how to give you CPR. Oh wait, we might have had an excuse to push the doofus out of the way and give you mouth to mouth. Could have worked." She winked at Rachel with a goofy grin before her expression turned a little more serious. "Tiny, I will never be able to apologize enough for those first two years of high school. I was an ass to put it mildly and will never deserve your forgiveness, but am grateful you gave it anyway."

Santana squeezed Quinn's hand in her. "And you I sometimes didn't take care of the way I should have. My 17 year old self was an angry small town girl not sure how to get out, and terrified I was destined to be stuck there. She never would have believed she would be at this table a part of something as special as what we have and are building."

"We're here now. That's what that matters," she replied to both of them with a smile. "I almost left this a couple of months ago and I realize I would have missed it if you let me go." Reaching up Rachel's cheek, she stroked her cheek with her thumb and smiled warmly before kissing the brunette. She pulled back and smiled to Santana. "Baby, you were mean because you didn't exactly know yourself. Hell, I really didn't accept myself back then. I hid myself from the world." Leaning over to Santana, she smiled as she leaned in to brush her nose to her own. "You accepted me from the beginning and I should have tried harder for you back then. But we all have each other now."

Smiling, she brushed her lips against Santana's before she kissed her softly. "I love you both," she murmured softly. "I feel like I don't say it enough sometimes, but we'll have enough time to show each other next week." Running her hand up Santana's thigh, she smiled and kissed her neck lightly. Quinn slid her hand to the inside of Rachel's knee and traced her skin gently. "Dinner and we have the rest of the night with each other."

Rachel shook her head as Santana began to spill out the apologies that were no longer needed, "I wasn't exactly the easiest person to get along with. We all had to grow up a lot from who we were those first two years of high school. You have always deserved the world, and despite our differences, I feel really lucky to be this close to you."

Resting her hand over the blonde's on her knee, the brunette smiled "I don't even need to look at the menu, I always end up getting the same thing ever since we came here freshman year," she said with a giggle, fingers absentmindedly brushing against Santana's palm.

Santana felt herself flush under the attention from both of her girlfriends. All of the feelings that churned inside her when she was with them were just this side of overwhelming. Never before had she felt a part of something with so much of herself. She truly loved them both and astonishingly, they loved her in return.

"Luckily the food is so good or I'd be rushing us along to get to …. uhh … dessert." She said with a lopsided grin looking at Quinn lest the blonde decide to kick her in the shin again. "Pretty sure I want the Chicken Parm tonight with a small salad and no pasta side. Will need that energy."

Quinn smirked to the Latina, leaning over to kiss her softly. "Dessert will be at home," she murmured softly, winking to Rachel. "Right now, it's dinner time." Smiling as the waiter returned, the blonde let the girls order before ordering her own food. She leaned against the table, running her hands down either girl's thighs. "Don't fight me over this, but I'm paying for tonight." Swallowing, she smiled to the girls and and squeezed their things gently. "Let's eat and head home."

Rachel ordered her usual Eggplant Parmesan before sitting back and relaxing in her seat, fingers drumming lightly against the blonde's forearm. "I'd fight you over this if you weren't so cute," she said with a playful wink. Reaching out, she picked up her wine glass, taking a slow sip as she savored the flavor. "You really did a good job of picking out the wine for the evening. I've never even heard of this before, but I love it."

The waiter delivered the bread and their salads to start the meal. Opening the cloth over the basket, Santana offered it to each of the girls before taking a small piece for herself.

"You guys ready for a two hour road trip for vacation and then just us for a week?" Santana smiled broadly at both of them so excited to get away from the city and just exist without work dragging them away from each other.

"Two hours isn't that bad actually," Quinn stated, pressing her lips firmly together. "Whoever drives it is going to be tired when we get there." She grinned slightly as she imagined the trip. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to be requesting a bath when we get there. Soaking hot water just to relax, maybe have my girls with me if the tub is big enough. Give out some massages." She hummed a little, digging into her salad before their food was brought to them. "I hope your friend won't mind us having sex at the place. I know some people get weird about that."

Rachel grabbed the roll from Santana, taking a bite of her salad with a wide smile. They always had the best salad. "I don't mind driving. With the amount of coffee I drink, I won't be too tired when we finally get there." Taking another few bites of her salad, the brunette turned to Santana. That was something she hadn't even thought of. What if Santana's friend would freak out about them having sex.

"There's know way they wouldn't know we had sex practically all over the house. Unless you want to spend hours cleaning, which I don't mind helping with," she added, nodding slightly. "Are…do they know that that's sort of what's going to be happening?"

"Should I call and ask them?" The corner of Santana's mouth curved upward in amusement. "They've let out the place before. I'm sure it's not a big deal. There is a cleaning company that will come in after we leave. No worries."

Taking a bite of her salad, she rocked in her seat arousal flaring up as she thought about taking and being taken on every surface of the house. "We can totally get in the hot tub when we get there. It's indoors. So no suits needed. Plus the house isn't visible from the road or beach or anything. We can do whatever we want."

Quinn eyed the brunette for a moment, furrowing her brows. "But the weekend was about relaxing and that sure as hell isn't relaxing for you Star, so I can drive for us," she stated to both the girls even if she was addressing only one. "I don't mind driving whatsoever." She raised her eyebrows to Rachel's question to Santana, furrowing them a second later. "They rent the place out a lot though," she murmured, shrugging.

The blonde rolled her eyes at Santana's sarcasm and shook her head slightly. "At least someone will clean up after us. I know we can keep it clean pretty much, but I'm guess they come in with the bleach and everything." She smiled at that and leaned against the table until their food came. Quinn happily dug into her lasagna, glancing to Santana. "Are you sure?"

"If you drive, you get a relaxing massage in the jacuzzi after. Deal?" she countered, sipping her wine. Rachel nodded as Santana explained that everything would be sure to be alright. That eased her concerns, knowing that a cleaning crew would, in fact, come through after they departed. It was definitely for the best.

"It'll be nice not being watched or listened to by all of our neighbors. I love New York, but I could definitely do without the paper thin walls," she said, grinning as their food was presented, immediately taking a bite of the delicious eggplant parmesan.

"A whole house to ourselves." Santana wiggled her brow like a goof. "How ever will we manage?" She chucked at her own stupid joke knowing full well they would be just fine christening every surface of the house and just chilling out.

Santana moaned as the aroma of her chicken parm permeated her senses. "Oh my God. This smells delicious." Picking her fork up and trying a small piece, her face contorted in pure bliss as she savored the bite.

"Am I sure that we can be bare ass naked in the house without prying eyes? As sure as I can be from here. But once we get there, I'll have a nose around to be positive."

Quinn nodded to the brunette and smiled to her. "Deal," she stated softly, sipping at her own wine. The blonde laughed slightly, looking at the brunette. "They are paper thin. I've had someone angry with me when I went to get the mail. I think I might have just told them to fuck off." She laughed a little, snorting as she took a bite of her food. Arching her eyebrow to the Latina, she smirked slightly to her. "What do you mean nose around?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows to Santana. "I don't want anyone else other than you, me and Rachel being at that house. I really don't want to deal with a random person seeing me when this is a private time."

Rachel laughed quietly, cutting up another bite of her eggplant parmesan. She had been confronted by neighbors for both her singing and vocalizing during…other activities. "It's not our fault that our neighbors aren't being satisfied in the bedroom and are jealous of us. I feel sorry for them," she teased with a slight shrug of her shoulder.

"I will personally make sure we are the only three people at the house unless there's a fire or some sort of emergency requiring outside assistance," she stated with a nod of finality. No one would mess up this vacation. They needed this break from the chaos, more than anything they needed this time together.

"Sometimes I try to be as loud as possible or make Tiny even louder just to piss them off more." Santana placed her fork on the table and put a hand on Quinn's thigh rubbing her leather covered leg gently.

"Baby, in the house there will just be the three of us, but I've never been there. So I'll walk around outside and see how private things are." She lowered her voice so as to be a tiny bit discreet. "I want to swim in the pool outside naked and I'd rather not have anyone other than you guys around for that."

Quinn smirked to both girls, shaking her head slightly. "You both just like to piss them off as much as I do. They're old farts who basically don't get any anymore and they're simply jealous that they have a young couple next door who tend to have sex on a regular basis every night when they can," she replied with a shrug. "It's be upset too if my thing didn't work properly anymore." The blonde snorted slightly and took a sip of her wine. "Don't worry though, I think we'll equally make each other scream at the house."

"I just want to be able to walk around naked without someone else deciding to stare or take a picture of me," Quinn replied softly. "And if I decide to take Santana in the pool then I don't want any pictures of that either. I want to spend time basically alone with you two and possibly have sex anywhere and on anything that I want to." She smiled to both of the girls, a grin spreading across her face at the thought.

Rachel continued eating her entree as both Quinn and Santana discussed the privacy of the vacation house. She couldn't help but smile at the prospect of having sex on multiple places in the house. "You promised me the counter, if I do recall," she mumbled softly, in case there were any wandering ears about. "You are keeping that promise," she added with a wink at the blonde.

"You're really good at pissing off our neighbors though, Santana. If I see any of them when I get the mail, they give me that look. The sexually repressed glare. I'm good at recognizing that one," the brunette said, resting her hand on Quinn's knee, her foot brushing lightly against Santana's calf. "I'm pretty sure both of you used to give me that look," she stated with a quiet giggle.

Santana shivered as Rachel's foot grazed her leg. These two and their effect would be the death of her, she was certain. Was it possible to die from being turned on too much and too often?

"Those fucking skirts, Tiny. And the knee high socks. I was lucky to make it through a Glee rehearsal without jumping you or rubbing one out on the chair." Santana narrowed her eyebrow smirk firmly in place. "As it was, I had to leave right after. Senior year and singing with you was torture but not for the reason I would have told you."

Sliding her hand a little further up Quinn's thigh, she stopped well short of where she really wanted to touch her. "Can we take private pictures of us in the pool or in other places around the place? If I promise we delete any and all pictures and videos before we leave?"

Quinn arched her eyebrow at Santana, smirking at her admittance of basically being completely attracted tot he brunette. "How could you not be attracted to her back then?" The blonde asked, glancing to Rachel with a smile. "I was thankful for the spankies back then because I had a hard on anytime I went to school." She smiled again, dropping her hand to Santana's only to pull it up over where she knew Santana wanted to touch. " As for the pictures, as long as they don't leak, I'm fine with it. I don't need it coming back on the either of you. It could be bad for your careers." She took a steadying breath as she actually felt herself grow hard over pictures between them.

"I told Quinn I'd bring a few of those skirts on our vacation with us," she said with a playful shrug. "But had I known either of you were attracted to me back then, I wouldn't have wasted so much time pretending to be in love with Finn."

Finishing up her meal, she grazed her fingers along the blonde's forearm, eyes darting down with a slight smirk where both Quinn and Santana's hands were now placed. "We just won't connect any cameras or phones to the internet if we take pictures. That way we can be extra safe. Because that would be hot, provided they stayed between us."

"Oh holy hell. You will?" Santana arched a brow at Rachel grinning broadly as the brunette nodded. "If I were wearing panties right now, I would have to go take them off and throw them out."

Squirming in her chair, she almost choked when Quinn caught her hand and pulled it firmly to the juncture of her thighs. Through the leather, she could feel the blonde getting harder. She pressed back into the base of her chair biting her lip to suppress a moan. "I think I want the rest of my meal to go."

"Won't connect it to the internet and we'll only pull it up on the laptop from the card, no saving to the hard drive. Oh my fuck, seriously we need the check."

"Easy there San," Quinn stated softly, running her hand over the top of the Latina's. "Have a little patience." Leaning over to kiss her cheek, she made her squeeze her member through her pants a little. "Let us eat first. I'd rather we have energy before tiring out too soon." Quinn left Santana's hand on her and started to finish up the rest of her lasagna as she sipped at her wine. The blonde leaned over to Rachel, kissing her softly. "Congratulations on the role." Sliding her hand up to cup the back of her neck, she pulled her into a sweet kiss before pulling back to actually eat the last bit of her food.

Raising her hand to the waiter when he walked by, she motioned for the check and then waited until he came back. She glanced at the bill before handing him the card. "I hope you don't mind sex in the back of a car, because my dessert is you." She murmured to Rachel, sliding her hand up in between her legs to tease her inner thigh. Smiling to the brunette, she kissed the side of her neck lovingly. Quinn pulled back when she heard the clearing of the throat and looked at the owner with a blush then. "Evening Mr. Edwards. I trust everything is well?" She asked before he nodded. "_It is, thank you. I wanted to extend my congratulations and hope that you return to us for another evening after one of your shows. We'd love to have something a little more fitting prepared for you next time as this even it seems my cook was not prepared to offer a cake. Thank you for thinking of us Ms. Fabray and Ms. Lopez._" Quinn smiled to him with a nod as she took the check to sign off. "You girl's ready to go?"

Rachel smirked at Santana's readiness to leave, though she really couldn't blame her. As the blonde turned her direction, hand on the brunette's inner thigh, her eyes fluttered shut. Where was the waiter with the damn check, it was time for dessert in the back of the car. Tilting her head lightly, she bit down on her bottom lip to suppress the moan that was threatening to escape as the blonde's lips made contact with her neck.

Her cheeks flushed bright red as the pair pulled back at the owner's arrival. She felt like she was transported back a few years when her fathers had accidentally walked in on the pair making out in her living room over a holiday break. She smiled politely at the owner, nodding along as he spoke. Her attention snapped back to Quinn and she nodded quickly, "Very ready to go," she said as she placed her napkin on the table, standing from her chair. "Santana's lack of patience is rubbing off on me."

"Patience?" Santana glanced at Quinn sideways. "My hand is on your dick in a restaurant and I haven't unzipped your fly or dropped my napkin. Let's call that restraint, shall we?"

Santana winked before having to bite back a moan as she felt Quinn twitch in her hand as she kissed Rachel deeply.

Pasting a faker than fake smile on her face she nodded politely as Mr. Edwards approached and spoke of who the hell knows what. Every thought she had was centered between her legs and between the legs of her two girlfriends.

"Not yet, Tiny. But get me to the car and I'll rub off on you more than once."

Sliding out of the booth with both girls, she adjusted her pants to hide her hard on and moved behind Santana. Of course, the moment they left the doors, the lights were flashing again, making Quinn irritated. At that moment, she wanted to slap the paparazzi. She growled and snapped at one that got too close. "Back the fuck up!" She yelled, settling him with a true HBIC glare that made most of them back up pretty quickly. Taking Rachel's and Santana's hand, she led them to the car and let them get in first before slipping in next to them. Quinn sighed at the windows being tinted and looked towards Richard. "Drive around a bit," she stated softly, rolling up their partition.

Quinn turned to Rachel, sliding her hand in between her thighs. "Would you like to join S?" She asked, stroking the brunette's inner thigh as she leaned in to kiss Rachel. Sliding her hand up to her underwear, she pulled them down and tossed them in the seat before sliding her hand back. Quinn hummed to the brunette, kissing the side of her neck and stroking her slit slowly.

Rachel followed both Quinn and Santana out of the restaurant,her hand gripping to the blondes tightly just in case there was some sort of separation. The moment the door of the car closed behind them, she visibly relaxed, taking a deep breath as she leaned forward to capture the blondes lips with her own.

Her hand slid along Santanas thigh as she lifted her hips off of the seat to help Quinn remove the fabric beneath her dress. A soft whimper escaped her lips as the blondes fingers moved along her center. Her own fingers motioned for Santana to lean closer "Kiss me, San"

"Fuck, Q. That tone." Santana husked out. Bossy/Scary!Quinn apparently was the key to making her a puddle on the floor. Dropping into the seat next on opposite side of Rachel, Santana had never been more grateful for a dark partition and a driver with discretion. Her eyes glazed over as she watched Quinn fling Rachel's underwear before sliding those nimble fingers even further up Rachel's thighs.

Cupping the back of Rachel's neck, she drew their mouths together. The sweet press of lip on lip, tongues teasing wantonly throbbed along her clit as she deepened the kiss and lost herself in Rachel. "I love you, Tiny."

Placing soft open mouth kisses along Rachel's jaw and neckline, she whispered hotly against the now damp skin. "How wet is she, Quinn? How badly do you think she needs to be fucked right now?"

Quinn hummed against her neck, teasing Rachel's entrance before dipping a finger inside of her. "She's pretty wet," she murmured, sliding down on her knees so she could kneel in front of the Latina. Pushing up her dress, she spread her legs and dipped her head to kiss up Rachel's inner thigh. "You smell absolutely amazing." Quinn licked up her slit then and pulled the girl to the edge of the seat. The blonde teased her clit, flicking her tongue against her, and sliding a finger inside of her. Humming into her, she sucked at her clit gently, adding another finger and curling it inside of her.

A whimper fell from her lips as the blonde continued her teasing. It was practically torture, the best kind of torture. Her lips moved slowly with Santana's, hand snaking through the long dark hair to pull the girl closer. She pulled back from the kiss slowly, breathing out a returned 'I love you' as she leaned her head back against the seat. A moan slipped out as Quinn finally slipped her finger inside. Her eyes followed the blonde's movements as she moved between her legs.

Letting out a soft squeak of surprise as she was pulled to the edge of the seat, she bit down on her lip, "I'm not above begging at this point, baby," she whispered, hips canting up on their own accord. Her hand, that was currently on Santana's thigh, gave her a light squeeze as the blonde's fingers joined her tongue. "Fuck, Quinn," she moaned out, eyes fluttering shut briefly.

"That's it, baby. Beg for Quinn's tongue. Tell her how she makes you feel." Santana crooned before dragging her teeth across the delicate skin of Rachel's neck soothing it with her tongue. She continued to kiss her way down until she reached her breasts mouthing her through the fabric of her dress.

Inhaling deeply, Rachel's evident arousal slammed her senses. "Quinn, let me suck your finger. I want a taste of her too."

Quinn almost wanted to be completely selfish with Rachel, keeping the taste to herself, but she knew she'd catch hell for it. Sliding her finger out of Rachel, she pulled back and lifted her fingers to Santana's mouth so she could lick them. The blonde ducked her head and went back to sucking at the brunette's clit, licking at her sex completely. Taking her hand back, she slid her fingers inside of her again and simply worked on focusing to bring the brunette to an orgasm. She hummed softly, flicking her tongue against her clit gently before sliding the wet muscle inside of the girl to lick at her walls.

Rachel's head fell back against the seat as she gave up her attempt to control her reactions. Just hearing Santana's request sent another rush of arousal straight between her legs and she nodded slightly "I need you, Quinn," she moaned out, "your tongue is so amazing…I'm so close." Her back arched off of the back of the seat, fingers gripping onto the blonde's shoulders and Santana's hip. She opened her eyes, watching as Santana took Quinn's finger in her mouth and, that alone, was almost enough to bring her to her own orgasm. "Fuck, just a little more baby," she moaned out as her hips rolled on their own accord. Her grip on both girls tightened as the blonde's tongue slipped inside of her, giving her the final push she needed to bring her tumbling over the edge. She bit down on her bottom lip as she tried to stifle a loud moan - the driver didn't need to hear everything - her body quivering as waves of pleasure washed over her.

Santana grunted at the sweet sting of Rachel's fingers clutching at her hip. Her own arousal thumping hard between her legs. "That's it, Tiny. Fuck. Come on her tongue, baby."

Santana held onto the diva, her lips pressing kisses on the pounding pulse point as Rachel's body quaked through her release. Laving her tongue across the soft skin, she worked across her jaw line until she captured the girl's lips in a deep kiss thrilling at the puffs of air being released into her mouth.

Quinn moaned softly, licking at the brunette until she came down from her high. Humming as she pulled back, the blonde sat up on her knees and cupped Rachel's cheeks as she kissed her softly. "Congratulations on the part baby," she murmured against her lips. Stroking her cheeks with her thumb, she looked to the Latina and grinned to her. "I've had my dessert for the evening. What about you baby?" She asked winking to her before pulling her in to kiss her as well.

Rachel brushed her fingers slowly through the blonde's hair, lips moving slowly with Santana's, tongue brushing against her bottom lip. With a light tug on Santana's lip, she pulled back from the kiss, "Wow," she whispered, her breath finally slowing to a normal pace. "Thank you baby," she said, pressing her lips to the blonde's for a slow kiss, a soft moan slipping out at the taste of herself on Quinn's lips. She giggled softly at Quinn's comment, "I don't know about Santana, but I definitely want my dessert."

"Mmm." Santana moaned into Quinn's kiss lazily stroking her mouth and savoring the hint of Rachel on Quinn's mouth and chin. Her hand roamed the hard muscle of Quinn's upper thigh, fingertips tingling as Quinn tensed under her touch.

Lacing her fingers with Rachel's, Santana led their joined hands to the juncture of Quinn's thighs adding pressure to the strain under her fly. "I want my dessert too, Tiny. Do you feel anything that sounds good?"

Grasping the lobe of Quinn's ear with her teeth and tugging, Santana whispered hotly. "Can we blow you right here in the car? Let that be our dessert?"

Quinn almost jumped at Santana squeezing her thigh and hummed at both of them touching her erection through her pants. She slid in between the girls, her hands touching their thighs gently. "If you want that for dessert," she murmured against Santana's lips and nipping at her bottom lip. Moving to Rachel, she kissed her softly again and bucked her hips up to them. Quinn moaned against her lips before reaching for her own pants to unbutton them and unzipped them for the girls. "Take her out if you want her." She directed softly.

Rachel took Santana's hand, following her guidance to rest over Quinn, applying just enough pressure. "How did you know, it's one of my favorite desserts," she whispered, leaning forward to place slow kisses along Quinn's neck before biting down on the skin, tongue slipping out to brush against the spot.

The brunette watched as Quinn unbuttoned her own pants, her free hand running along Quinn's thigh. Per the blondes request, Rachel guided her hands back up her inner thighs, up to grip the waistband of the pants. She slid them down slowly, until the boxer briefs were revealed. The brunette palmed Quinn slowly through the fabric before taking Santana's hand once more to assist in guiding the remaining fabric off of the blonde.

Santana placed Rachel's hand over Quinn's now bare flesh wrapping both their fingers around Quinn's twitching hard erection and rolling them up and over the head. "It's one of my favorite desserts too, Rach. A toss up between eating you out and blowing her. Lucky me, I don't have to pick."

She winked playfully at the brunette before leaving her hand to work on Quinn while she carefully pushed Quinn's clothing a little more out of the way. Moving to kneel on the floor of the car, she mumbled a curse at the close confines of the sears and the limitations that forced. Wriggling around, until she was moderately comfortable, Santana gently nipped at fabric covered skin before slipping her hands up the back of Quinn's thighs to grip the waist of her pants and boxers. "Lift up for a second, beautiful."

The blonde let out a little moan, biting her lip to stop herself. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back and let out a slow breath. She lifted her hips for Santana, letting her pull down her pants and boxers. Quinn looked down at Santana, watching her quietly. Silently, she gripped Rachel's thigh as she was exposed to both girls. It was different getting attention in the back of a car. She had felt slightly weird at first, but knowing no one else could see her made her relax completely. "I'm surprised I'm dessert," she stated softly with a smile. "Normally, I'm dinner." She laughed lightly and shifted spread her legs for them.

She smiled at the blonde as she felt her hand on her thigh. Both Rachel and Santana's hands moved up and down Quinn's length. "You can be breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert anytime you'd like," she whispered, kissing slowly along Quinn's jaw. "You are so beautiful, baby." As Santana continued removing Quinn's pants and boxer briefs, Rachel continued moving her hand slowly up and down the blonde's hardened member.

Sliding down from the seat, she joined Santana on the other side of the blonde's legs. Never had she been more thankful for her rather small stature. She turned to Santana, giving the girl a small wink before she kissed slowly along the blonde's thigh.

Santana smirked at Rachel, her body aching as she watched the brunette's mouth against Quinn's pale skin. Dropping her head, she licked up the opposite thigh back and forth teasingly spelling "I love you" and "Ours" until she felt the blonde's body tense up even further under their lips.

"Let's get to where she wants us to be, Tiny." Santana whispered to her partner in crime. Without hesitation, the pair moved closer to Quinn's straining flesh; their tongues gliding up both sides of the hard shaft until they met at the tip. Closing her lips over Rachel's, she deepened the kiss trapping Quinn between them. Their tongues tangling wantonly forcing a moan to rise unbidden from deep inside her.

Letting out little pants, Quinn watched them silently and bit her lip. She dug her heels into the car floor and resisted, bucking her hips up. Just being open with them made her feel completely full, she whimpered to them and dropped her head back as she felt their tongues on her. The moment the kissed, she arched slightly and let out a groan. "Fuck," she moaned out. "Oh God." She dropped her head back and gripped the seat, closing her eyes. "Take your time," she murmured to both girls, her hips lifting slightly. "Shit."

A soft moan slipped from Rachel's lips as they met Santana's, the blonde between them. Faintly registering Quinn's request, the brunette slowed her own movements, tongue grazing slowly against Santana's as well as Quinn. Pulling back from the sensual kiss, she brought her tongue to the base of the blonde, leisurely sliding her tongue back up Quinn's member to the tip where she met Santana's lips for another kiss. One hand rested on the blondes thigh, fingers scratching lightly against the skin. Her other hand found it's way to Santana's side, wanting to feel closer to the beautiful girl by her side.

As Rachel pulled back and shifted her focus lower, Santana stayed where she was lavishing attention on just the head. She swirled her tongue around it moaning as she felt Quinn twitch from the attention. "Fuck, Quinn. I can feel you. So hot."

Santana lost herself in Rachel's kiss, the feel of sharing Quinn. Her fingers twined with Rachel's at her hip thumb making sweet little circles on the back of her hand.

Releasing Quinn, ceding her to Rachel's beautiful mouth, the finger nails of her free hand teased the soft skin of the blonde's inner thigh caressing her balls lightly before her lips followed in her fingertips wake.

The blonde arched at their attention, resisting every urge to buck her hips. Moaning, she looked down at the girls and slid her hand to her balls to cup them. She teased herself for a moment before pulling her hand back and pushing her palm into the seat. "Please… please," she whispered, twitching at their attention. "Oh God." She groaned, letting her head fall back as she could feeling everything coil down there. "I might… come soon. Oh fuck…"

Rachel gave Santana's hand a squeeze as their fingers intertwined, smiling into the kiss at the grounding connection between them. As the other brunette pulled back to give Quinn attention elsewhere, Rachel's tongue moved slowly around the tip of the blonde. A moan escaped her lips at how responsive Quinn was to every little movement. She glanced up at the blonde, smiling as she met the hazel eyes. Slowly, her lips wrapped around the blonde before slowly taking her all of the way into her mouth, humming softly as she watched the blonde's head fall back against the seat of the car.

Desire pooled hot and heavy between her legs as she watched Rachel up close as she deep throated Quinn. Holy fuck that girl was amazing with her mouth. Squeezing her hand, there was no way Santana was letting go.

Hearing Quinn announcing she was so close spurred the Latina to move in a little closer with her mouth too. "Come, baby. Come in Rachel's mouth."

At that, Santana gently suckled Quinn's balls in just the way she knew drove the blonde insane. Feeling them pull even further into the blonde's body, she gripped Quinn's bare ass with her hand and sucked just a tad bit harder on that really sensitive area.

The moment Rachel took her completely inside of her mouth, Quinn arched slightly again, her body shivering slightly. With Santana sucking at her, she panted out softly until her mouth dropped open a silent moan as she came inside of the brunette's mouth. The blonde had gripped at the seat tighter, closing her eyes tightly as each rope of come came from her. She sighed softly, relaxing under both girls as she ran her hands up both girls' backs. "I love you," she whispered to both of them, dragging her nails down their back.

Rachel bobbed her head slowly, tongue gliding along the underside of the blonde before taking Quinn all the way once more. A moan slipped from her lips against the blonde as she felt her member twitch as she came. The brunette moved her head up slowly, sucking on the tip while savoring the unique taste of her beautiful girlfriend. Her tongue moved slowly over the tip before pulling back as Quinn relaxed. "I love you," she whispered back, eyes travelling back up to the blondes. "I love you both so much," Rachel said with a smile before she moved slowly back up to the seat, pulling Santana along with her. Leaning forward, she captured the blonde's lips with her own for a slow kiss before leaving a trail along her cheekbone to her ear. "Care to join me in giving a second helping of dessert?" she whispered, nodding her head slightly over towards Santana.

Santana's body was humming, in awe at watching feeling Quinn's body pulse her way through orgasm and that devastatingly sexy smile on Rachel's face as she swallowed it all. "I love you both."

Allowing Rachel to pull her from the floor board, she settled into the seat next to the pair. Rocking her hips into her seat, she clasped Rachel's hands tighter a small moan on her lips as she watched her girls kiss each other deeply. Santana couldn't wait to get home and get the three of them stripped of their clothes and in their bed.

Quinn smiled as Rachel crawled back up to connect their lips together. She hummed in response to her comment of finishing dessert, her own eyes settling on Santana. Pulling up her pants, she covered herself and shifted with Santana so she was sitting in between them. "I'm thinking maybe you'd like to take the lead on this one, Rach," she murmured, leaning in to kiss the Latina. Sliding her hand up, she cupped her cheek and simply focused on keeping their lips connected as she let Rachel take Santana in the back of the car. The blonde knew this evening wouldn't end with just one orgasm for the night.

Rachel nodded to the blonde, that sounded like an excellent idea. She leaned forward, lips pressing slow kisses along Santana's neck as her hands moved slowly up her sides to cup her breasts over her top. The brunette slowly began her descent, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses and very appreciative touches in her wake. Spreading Santana's legs, she settled between them, hands running along the smooth, tan skin of her exposed thighs.

She let out a soft moan at the very evident arousal and the not-so-surprising lack of anything under the skirt. Rachel slid one hand teasingly up her inner thigh, slowly moving to their destination, while her other hand unzipped the zipper in the front of the skirt that had been capturing her attention all evening. Now, with more access, she leaned forward, tongue flicking gliding along her slit before flicking against her clit. She practically whimpered at the taste, her tongue circling - teasing her clit while she brought up her finger to circle her entrance before dipping a finger in slowly. "Fuck baby, you feel amazing," she murmured, her finger moving slowly before adding a second one.

The sound of a zipper being taken down had to be one of the most erotic noises ever, particularly when it's accompanied by the feel of Quinn's lips on hers and Rachel's well everywhere. Santana clenched around the fingers being pushed so deliciously through her wet heat. Unable to see the dark haired girl between her legs, she could only feel and react to the touch of her tongue on her delicate skin, the feel of lips wrapped so beautifully around her clit. Her hips canted forward driving Rachel's fingers deeper inside.

Santana moaned into Quinn's mouth. Watching Rachel come on Quinn's tongue and Quinn on Rachel's, the Latina was embarrassingly close to orgasm. She sucked Quinn's bottom lip harshly into her mouth dipping her tongue inside her mouth mimicking the brunette between her thighs. "Fuck, Rachel. Quinn. Oh God. Just like that."

Quinn easily cupped Santana's cheek, stroking her skin with her thumb as she kissed the Latina. She simply kept her focus on making Santana feel like they were everywhere on her. Slipping her hand into Santana's shirt, she cupped her breast gently and ran her thumb over her nipple. Quinn lifted her shirt enough so she could drop her head, taking a nipple into her mouth. The blonde moaned at the smell of Santana, knowing she was most likely close to her peak. This night was definitely one of her favorites by far with the girls, but she knew the next week was going to absolutely amazing as well.

The moans from Santana's lips spurred her on, wanting nothing more than to help her reach her climax. Her fingers curled inside of the brunette with every thrust of her hand, tongue circling her clit before lips wrapped around the sensitive bud. A moan slipped passed her lips as her free hand moved around the girl's hips, using her grip on Santana's ass to pull her closer to Rachel.

Her tongue dipped lower, fingers sliding out simultaneously as her tongue dipped inside of Santana. She moved her hand up, fingers rubbing her clit in rhythm with the movements of her tongue.

"Oh. Oh. Holy fuck." Santana felt them everywhere; her nipples tingled, her clit was on fire, and those fingers inside her created the sweetest of pressure. Her hands searched blindly to wind one in Rachel's hair and the other on Quinn's shoulder. Her hips rocked haphazardly back and forth with no rhythm as tension coiled low in her abdomen.

"Like that. Just like that." Santana couldn't hold back the primal cry that tore from her lips as she found her release and flooded Rachel's mouth. Wave after wave of orgasm rolled through her quaking body as soft moans and grunts filled the small space. "Love… love you."


	28. Working DoubleTime On The Seduction Line

Santana ripped her tank top over her head fisting it in her hand as she hurriedly made her way to the bedroom. It had been fun teasing Quinn from the other room and thinking of her on the bed and waiting to be taken by her, but the time for that kind of teasing had passed.

A smirk tugged at her lips as she leaned in the door frame briefly. There in the center of the bed was Quinn, naked and in the middle of the bed her body twitching as she started to get hard.

"Fuck, Quinn." Santana gasped as she stripped the rest of the clothes from her body and crawled onto the bed. "Going to blow you and fuck you until we can't walk for the rest of the day."

Quinn had only stepped out of the shower earlier when she had started up the conversation over a picture of the Latina. Her body was already humming with need, her member standing at attention. She had simply flirted with Santana, biting her lip until she was settled on the bed. When she had stated she would join her, Quinn gladly waited in the middle of the bed and was currently stroking herself to get herself hard. She wanted with Santana, letting the Latina have control.

Seeing her stand in the doorway with no shirt on, she moaned out and reached out to take her hand. "I'm all yours baby," she stated quietly, letting Santana take control. "Take what you want." She smiled up at her, eyeing her face quietly. "Please."

Santana growled at the blonde's words, her body clenching in response to the request. "God, baby. Just like that I'm pulsing for you."

Hovering over Quinn, her mouth kissed, licked, sucked and bit every square inch of skin from the girl's ankle up her thigh until her nose brushed against her balls. Heavy and drawn tight against Quinn's body, Santana pulled them one at a time into her mouth rolling her tongue along the weight as the girl's erection pulsed against her cheek. "I want you. Every drop of your come. Every bit of you buried in my mouth and in me."

Smiling at Santana's response, she waited patiently for the girl to come to her. It felt weird to be paid attention to more than the other times they had sex, her body tingling in response with each kiss, lick, suck and bite. The blonde tensed at Santana being that close to her balls, not sure what she was doing until they were in her mouth. Quinn let out a loud moan, her heels digging into the bed. "Fuck," she groaned out, rolling her hips up. "Then take it baby. Take what you want. I'm all yours."

"Mine." Santana punctuated the word with a sharp bite to the soft pale skin of Quinn's inner thigh. She fed off the energy rolling off the blonde the moan, the tense way her body rolled into her touch. "Relax. You wanted me to take my time. I wanted you to whimper my name as it rolls off your tongue."

Santana motioned for Quinn's hands content only when she was able to lace their fingers together. No matter how much she wanted to tease the girl and feel her come undone, the Latina needed to ground them both, to solidify the connection between them.

"God I fucking love you like this." Santana nuzzled against Quinn, warm breath teasing the skin. Desire beat slow and steady in Santana as Quinn twitched inches from her lips.

Quinn groaned, her body tingling and twitching with need. She'd forgotten how much Santana liked to tease and focus on her down there. It made her nervous, a shiver running up her spine. She could feel her arousal dampening slightly from her sudden nerves. She took a deep breath, lacing their fingers together. She trusted Santana, but her body was trying to recoil from the girl. Quinn lifted her head in confusion to look down at herself. She blinked at her dissolving erection and sat up to cup herself. The blonde grumbled slightly, looking at the Latina. "I know I'm nervous, but this has never happened," she stated, running a hand to Santana's back. She scratched her shoulder gently and ran her fingers into her hair. "I guess start from the ground up. You get more time to work on me then."

The blonde laid back, feeling embarrassment envelop her. This was exactly one of her fears. Not performing, her body going limp. Why did she suddenly just loose the erection? Quinn covered her face with a free hand and took several deep steadying breaths. Normally she was hard and ready to go. Now Santana would have to get her hard again. This was highly embarrassing.

Santana squeezed the girl's hand. "Hey! Hands off, Blondie. She's mine." Santana's tone was light and even, playful. She could see the red hue darkening on Quinn's face and wanted her to just relax into her touch.

"I love you, baby. I forget you don't like to be teased so much. Playing with her, watching every reaction lights me up. Makes me want you even more."

Rubbing her cheek against Quinn's fingers, she smiled appreciatively as the girl's hand moved away and she was able to take her slightly softened member fully in her mouth and suckle on it with no pressure, no worrying over how to take it all, only the feel of Quinn on her tongue. "And this I could do all day."

Quinn moved her hand for Santana though it only made her feel more embarrassed at how soft she went. She swallowed slightly and just looked up at the ceiling then. The blonde smiled at Santana's admission, her own fingers scratching at her back. Taking in a small breath as Santana took her into her mouth, she let out a pant and closed her eyes tightly. "Santana," she breathed out, her fingers tangling in her hair. She let out a sigh, tilting her head back as she looked at the headboard. "Baby… Be gentle," she whispered, suddenly feeling self conscious of the scars that could definitely be seen now. She knew Santana could see the two scars in which she tried to cut it off.

Santana rolled her tongue ever so lightly around the head, pressing open mouthed kisses along her length before crawling up her body. Laying breast to breast, their bodies touching at every point from shoulder to toes, the Latina drew Quinn into a deep loving kiss. It wasn't intended to arouse, but instead to express just how loved she was - all of her.

"I love you. Don't hide in your head, baby. Talk to me." Santana prodded gently. "I'm not worried about her getting softer. It just means I get to work her back up again. And if she stays soft, just means I teased too long and you've got things on your mind. Being together doesn't always have to be an orgasm free for all."

The moment Santana was level with her, she returned her kiss and spread her hands over her lower back. She almost wanted to hide from Santana, just ignore her prodding, but she had to understand that the girl wanted to talk. Taking a breath, she brushed her nose against Santana's. "But if I don't perform, something's wrong. I'm self conscious about her because I have scars. Scars that I've yet to talk to you about and I know the questions are going to come up. I just don't know how to answer them."

"It's easy with it just being an orgasm free for all. I don't have to think about anything else with you because you don't ask. Maybe I'm just depending on that too much. That we have sex and nothing else really has to be said." Quinn looked away from Santana then, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm always expected to talk with Rachel. I just can't sometimes and I go to you to simply act out what I want. I know it's selfish and I need to talk to both of you, but I can't all the time."

Santana swallowed against the tears burning in her throat absolutely refusing to cry, at least until she was alone. She knew that talking about feelings and shit hadn't always been their thing, but to hear it come out of Quinn's mouth that it was just easier to have sex with her than be real that stung like a bitch.

"I care about the scars, but I care because I could have lost you before I even had you. I care that you were so hurt that rather than talk to at least Rachel you decided to do that and almost fucking died, Quinn." Biting her lip, she dropped her head to Quinn's shoulder refusing to meet her eyes. "You don't have to answer anything. If you want to just have sex, it can just be that."

"But it's so much more than sex with you Santana," Quinn replied, knowing she admitted something that hurt the Latina. Running her hands up her back, she rolled them over so she could look down at Santana. "Hey, look at me." When she met her eyes, she smiled to her. "I was scared about who I was Santana. I had tried to be with Rachel that night and I couldn't do it. I ran and tried to escape something I thought haunted me. I now accept myself more than I did before." Sliding her hands down her sides, she leaned down to kiss her softly. "I'm still scared to talk about things between you two and I know you don't ask questions sometimes. I like being able to go to you and doing something so simple before I have to talk. I feel like I'm wanted more before I admit something that might make one of you hate me or dislike me for it. I'm sorry if that makes me conceited or extremely mean, but you have to be in my shoes."

Quinn rolled off of Santana, lying next to her as she rubbed her face gently. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She stated softly, sitting up so she could close her eyes tightly. "I don't want it to only be about sex." The blonde shook her head and rubbed her hands against her thighs. "I'm so dependent on something that isn't ideal. I just don't know how to talk about some of these things. I don't know how to explain my feelings."

"I … I don't understand, Quinn." Santana started unsure if she could make heads or tails of that she was trying to say. "What are you dependent on that isn't ideal?"

Santana sighed pushing past her own hurt. "Do you think we wouldn't want to be with you if you said something we didn't like? Have we given the impression that we don't understand and appreciate exactly who you are - flaws and all. And no I don't think of her as a flaw. I love you. We love you and nothing changes that."

Rolling to her side, Santana rubbed Quinn's back desperate enough to not want to break the contact with her girlfriend. "Even fucking you had never been just sex to me. Plenty of times I've used sex to get what I want or treated it like it didn't mean anything, but never with you or Rachel. I just want to understand. We don't have to talk about every little thing all the time and it can be after we've had leave it all behind sex, but damn it, don't shut me out and or make it sound cheap. Please." Her voice broke on the please completely unable to hold it in anymore.

"I'm dependent on you not wanting to push me to talk," Quinn replied softly. "I try to escape talking about anything with you both because I'm scared of actually admitting something to you and myself." Turning her head to look at the Latina, she sighed a little. "I felt disgusting that night. I still do. I don't know how to stop the feeling. Have you ever noticed how I don't open my eyes when I come? I let you and Rachel see it, but it feels foreign to let that come out. The night I tried to cut it off, I couldn't stop thinking about what my father said to me once. He told me I was the disgusting human being who shouldn't be let to impregnate anyone. He said I shouldn't have the abomination between my legs. I wanted to get him out of my head. He's still here." She pointed to her forehead, closing her eyes then as she let tears slip free.

"When I have sex, I don't feel disgusting. I feel wanted, needed, loved. But he's still there and I can't get him out." She stated, gritting her teeth on the last sentence. Quinn hung her head as she looked down at the ground. "I've never told Rachel. I've tried escaping it, letting people see me more and more, but I'm still stuck. I'm stuck to the point I don't know how to accept myself. I've literally stood there in the bathroom and just looked at myself. I want to know how I can release this without cutting off a piece of myself."

"You don't have to answer this out loud, but why does his voice sound so loud in your head when you have two women who love you more than life itself? She's not disgusting and neither are you. Why does he matter at all when you have Rachel and I both admitting we want to have kids with you some day? He is a son of a bitch who never deserved you and who never will and you let him have all the power when he has none." Santana wanted to be supportive and caring, but Rachel was so much better at making Quinn feel better. No matter how hard she tried she always felt like a bull in a china shop.

Continuing to rub small circles on her girlfriend's back, she pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. "If you can't or won't talk to me and Rachel, then baby you need to find someone you can talk to. It's eating at you and you need to find that peace. And this will be harsh, but deal. If you ever ever try to cut her off yourself, I will fucking kill you myself. If it comes down to you not being okay with her, we'll find a doctor to do it, but I won't get a call from Rachel saying you are in ambulance and might bleed to death. Got it?"

Looking at the Latina as she spoke, she listened intently to her as her body shifted closer to Santana as she spoke. Her eyes searched Santana's face quietly. She opened her mouth to speak, but only closed it again as she furrowed her brows to the girl. Swallowing, she looked down at the bed and shook her head. "His voice was never this loud, in fact, it was never there until after he outed me. It was the result of almost loosing everything that made it show up. I want to fight back constantly. I want to get him out now. It leaves when I'm happily with either of you or tangled with you, but it can pop up out of no where and leave me doubting myself."

"I won't ever try to cut her off again. I don't even think about anymore because it's who I am." Quinn paused and looked the Latina for a moment. "What if there was a day you felt inadequate?" She asked softly. "Think about Rachel. Do you ever wonder if she's still self conscious about her nose because so many people picked on her over it? I know it does, because mine stayed with me. She's learned to deal so much better than I have, but I'm still learning. I wanted to do the nude photo shoots not just because of proving something against my father, but also proving something to myself. I want to prove that I am me. That I refuse to change myself and that people will accept me no matter what. I am simply trying to prove things to myself. I am turning off that voice by showing the world that I am desirable to not only you and Rachel, but also to myself."

Quinn turned to Santana, rolling on top of her to settle in between her legs. "I get nervous sometimes with you and Rachel, feeling inadequate sometimes. It's weird… I know, but… your bodies are absolutely and amazingly perfect. There is no flaw to either of you. You both are the absolute definition of beautiful and gorgeous." The blonde shook her head slightly, taking a breath. "I'm a different kind of beautiful and I wonder sometimes if it's like a warped sense of the definition."

Santana's eyes closed wrapping her arms around the blonde as she settled between her legs. "Good. You hurting like that slayed me too. I am so proud of you. You will never know how much. I suck at showing you, but when you brought out Scary!Quinn and said fuck it our dinner out, God, it was like you were back embracing who you are."

Kissing the blonde deeply, Santana sucked her bottom lip into her mouth quickly. "There are flaws, baby, but you don't see them because you love us and choose not to. And for that I love you. I get scared too. Scared I won't be worthy of being with you. That I'm too shallow or rough, that I don't hear you enough, pay attention to the things you need me to often enough."

She ran her hand down Quinn's back appreciating the dip into the curve of her hips. "You are beautiful in the traditional sense and are unique too. Stunning, you take my breath away all the fucking time. I dream of you with me, your body, you heart. Why do you think I was so fucking scared to tell you that I love you - you and Rachel? Because if you had told me to piss off I would lose a huge part of me."

Quinn cupped her face gently as she kissed her, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs. "I've loved you ever since you accepted me," she replied softly, looking down at the Latina. "I didn't particularly strive for you attention back then. I didn't strive for that kind of attention from anyone, just the respect of everyone. I strive for that attention now from both of you. It's why I love it when you touch me, or try to get me off on the couch or the bedroom. I love that attention." She smiled to her, brushing her lips against hers.

"I want to do those pictures when we get back from the trip," she murmured softly. "I want to do them to show the world I am desirable. I'm going to be scared as hell, but it's going to help me." Kissing her lightly, she licked at her lips and grinned a little at Santana opening her mouth. She licked inside her mouth gently before kissing her completely and deepening the kiss.

"It's not just sex between us," she whispered, kissing her jaw lightly. "I just love it with you." Quinn nipped at her neck gently, sliding her hands down her torso to her breasts. "I love you. I love having sex with you. I love talking to you because you let me take my time to talk to you." Kissing her lightly, she rolled her hips down into her to rub herself close to Santana's opening. "You're not shallow Santana. You're more than that. Even I know it."

"I'll set some things up when I get back. The photographer won't be an issue, but we're going to have to figure out where we want to publish them if at all. It can still be about you expressing yourself, you know." Santana gasped into Quinn's kiss, her hips canting upward of their own accord.

"I can't be all sensitive and girlfriendy when you do that." Santana's head lolled backward. "Fuck. Baby…."

Santana kissed the blonde's neck and shoulders sighing contentedly as Quinn slid all the way inside her so gently. "It's always different with you. Slow and easy or hard and rough, different but amazing sharing that."

"Don't bring that dickhead into our bed, love. Maybe even our apartment." Santana whispered harshly before she forgot to all about him as Quinn's hips flexed pushing her even deeper.

Arching upward, she kissed the blonde deeply tangling their tongues and allowing her body to process each movement. "Make love to me, Quinn."

"I am making love to you," Quinn whispered against her lips. The blonde kept her hips at a slow steady rhythm, pushing into her slowly. She breathed against her cheek, gripping the sheets underneath Santana as she kept her movements slow. Kissing her neck, she tugged at her skin gently with her teeth and thrusted her hips hard against Santana to give her added pleasure. "You mean the world to me Santana, so does Rachel." Rolling her hips a little faster into Santana, she sighed into her collarbone and focused on working her hips against the Latina's to bring her to an orgasm.

"Fuck I love it when you mark me." Santana writhed beneath Quinn as she felt her teeth on her skin. "You are both everything to me."

Santana clung to the blonde, her fingers digging into Quinn's back nails no doubt leaving a mark in her delicate skin. Rolling her hips, she met her thrust for thrust. "Am close. Kiss me when you come. I need you to kiss me then."

Quinn grunted then, gripping at the bed harder. "Fuck, San," she muttered into her collarbone. Lifting her head, she kissed her softly as she felt her orgasm building. She panted against her lips, opening her eyes to look down at the Latina. Kissing her again, she completely released and let her mouth open slightly as she came inside of the brunette. Her hips bucked slightly with each release of come and she moaned against her lips.

The pant of breath against her lips, the tiny little moan Quinn released as she filled her with come sent Santana over the edge. Her foot wound its way to the Quinn's upper thigh anchoring them together as her body began to shake. "Baby. Fuck. Quiiiiin."

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes falling unbidden as she was overcome by the emotional release that accompanied the physical. "I … I love you."

The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette, holding her close. Kissing her cheek and her lips, Quinn smiled to her. "I love you too," she murmured, content with simply lying there with Santana. Running her nose against her neck, she kissed her skin reverently and rubbed her sides slowly. She slid her hand down her back to cup her ass gently.


	29. Like The Way You Move

Santana haphazardly tossed her laptop to the floor as Rachel straddled her hips and pressed her lips over hers. Her hands fell to the girl's hips appreciating the roll of said hips directly over her lap.

Sucking her bottom lip onto her mouth, she moaned into the kiss. "That tongue. Fuck, Rach. I love your mouth."

The palms of her hands cupped that perfect ass eyes rolling to the back of her head as the muscles flexed just so. "So sexy. Like you're dancing on my lap."

Setting her mug of tea on the coaster to her left, Rachel scooted across the couch before straddling Santana, all too eagerly capturing the girl's lips with her own. She rolled her hips slowly while her hands slipped under the hem of the loose shirt Santana had unnecessarily donned upon getting out of bed.

As if to make a point, Rachel flicked her tongue lightly against Santana's bottom lip. Pulling back slightly, lips brushing along her jaw, she smirked, fingers splaying along tan sides, grazing over any skin they could reach.

A moan slipped passed her lips as Santana cupped her ass, causing her hips to roll on their own accord once more. Her eyes fluttered shut and lips grazed against Santana's ear lobe. "God, I'm already so wet…and you've barely even touched me," she breathed out.

Santana's body twitched, a groan slipping past her lips as Rachel's breath teased her ear and the girl's words registered through the disconcerting desire filled haze. "Oh God. Let's.. Too many clothes."

Reluctantly releasing Rachel's ass, she ripped her shirt over her head back arching upward to recapture the girl's mouth in a searingly deep kiss. Her tongue pushed inside immediately tasting and exploring every bit of her mouth. Her fingers impatiently pushed at Rachel's upper thighs spreading her open. A quick flick of her thumb over the girl's fabric covered center drew a whimper from her lips. "You are so fucking wet. I …" Santana rushed out incredulously "I have to touch you."

Rachel's fingers wove through Santana's long dark hair, pulling the girl closer to her in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Her body arched instinctively into her touch at the slightest amount of friction. She ran her fingers slowly along the curve of her breasts before pulled back, standing up in front of the girl. If she wanted her to dance, Rachel would damn well dance.

Swaying her hips slowly to the nonexistent music, Rachel slowly slipped her shirt up and over her head, letting it fall carelessly behind her. Her patience wasn't exactly completely intact, things would have to hurry along - she'd save the full performance for another time. Her fingers hooked over the waistband of her panties sliding them down slowly before kicking them off to the side.

With a satisfied smirk, she straddled the girl's hips once more, grabbing both of Santana's hands and resting them on her thigh as she spread her legs slightly "I have an extended performance prepared, but that will have to wait…right now, I need you San."

Her eyes never left Rachel's body as the girl moved to a beat only she heard, though ironically in tune with her own heart. Santana's mouth fell open in awe as Rachel's magnificent breasts came into view and a whimper fell unbidden as panties hit the floor. Desire flared hot and heavy between her legs pulsing with each sway of Rachel's hips from left to right.

Rachel straddling her legs completely and gloriously naked was one of the most amazing things Santana could think of. The unique smell of the other girl's arousal filled her senses making her insane with lust. Licking her way down the girl's chest, she suckled Rachel's hardened nipple rolling it with her tongue as her fingers delved between the slick folds open and needy on her lap.

"You have me." Santana whispered into Rachel's tan skin her thumb skimming across her engorged clit. Grazing her nipple with her teeth, she slid two fingers all the way inside the warm welcoming heat.

Rachel's fingers threaded into Santana's hair as the girl's mouth came in contact with her skin. Her fingers curled and head fell back the moment Santana's fingers were where she needed them most. She was in heaven, Rachel was absolutely convinced.

Hips rocking against Santana's hand, the brunette bit down on her bottom lip to try to muffle the loud moan threatening to slip out. The last thing she wanted to do was wake Quinn unintentionally.

She rested her head against the brunette's, other arm snaking around her shoulders, gripping tightly as two fingers slid inside of her. "Oh fuck, Santana," she whimpered out against her hair, hips rocking towards her. Her nails scratched along her upper arm before moving across to palm her breast, the hardened nipple pressing against her hand.

Santana nipped at the sensitive skin of Rachel's chest and shoulder as she focused on moving her fingers just so inside the brunette. Scissoring them, She opened Rachel from the inside before curling them to the front wall and finding that spongy pad to drive her girlfriend insane.

"So fucking tight, baby." Santana crooned appreciating the rock of Rachel's bare ass on her lap. Moving her thumb against her clit in tandem with the two fingers inside, Santana pulsed no doubt soaking the fabric underneath them. She cried out not nearly quietly enough as Rachel fingers flicked her nipples and she arched her back into the contact.

Tearing her mouth from the tantalizing skin of Rachel's chest, she captured her lips in a deep kiss and fucked her fingers in harder swallowing the panting moans from the diva.

Rachel's hips jerked reflexively as Santana found _that _spot - the one that never failed to drive her absolutely crazy. Keeping one hand on the back of the girl's neck, she slowly palmed her breast before toying her nipple with her index finger and thumb.

She rocked her hips, now with more purpose as her lips connected with Santana's. Low whimpers fell from her lips, her hips matching the pace set by the brunette's fingers. Tugging lightly on Santana's bottom lip with her teeth, Rachel let out a louder than intended moan.

"I am so fucking close," she whimpered out against Santana's lips, feeling the familiar coil building in her lower abdomen.

"Let go for me, baby. Come." Santana encouraged feeling Rachel's walls flutter on her finger tips drawing her fingers further in, opening and closing delectably. She gasped and keened into the tender bite on her lower lip, her own hips pumping hard against the lap full of brunette.

Arching upward, Santana trailed her lips, teeth, and tongue across the diva's neck and jaw. Her own body pulsed with each pant of air, moan, each grunt released from her girl. The sloppy wet sounds of sex was music to her ears. She had set a punishing rhythm with her fingers and refused to slow until Rachel fell apart all over. "Take it, Rach. Fall apart, baby."

Rachel's hand snaked from around her neck to grip her shoulder tightly as Santana's pace quickened. "Oh fuck, baby," she moaned out, forehead resting on the girl's shoulder as she felt her legs start to quiver slightly.

Santana's words were all she needed to push her over the edge. Lips pressed against the crook of Santana's neck in an attempt to muffle the pleasured cry that involuntarily slipped past. Her body tightened around Santana's fingers, her own digging into Santana's shoulders as her climax hit.

Closing her eyes, her body slowly relaxed, grip on the girl's shoulders loosening as she took in slow breaths. "Mmmm, you're amazing," she whispered against her skin, placing light kisses along her neck.

Santana relaxed her arm but stayed inside Rachel as she leaned back into the couch her body humming in time with the tiny pulses on her fingertips. "God, I love watching you come undone like that. So beautiful, Tiny."

Santana places small open mouthed kisses along Rachel's neck and cheek until she reached those perfect lips and captured them in a deep meaningful kiss. Lip on lip, breathing the same air as Santana tried to relay just how much she loved her. "Pinch me. I must be dreaming to have you like this in my lap, naked and mine."

After a minute, Rachel was able to breathe normally once more. She smiled as Santana spoke, and felt goosebumps along her skin in the wake of absolutely amazing kisses. Her hand moved up from it's spot on Santana's shoulder to cup her cheek, lips moving reverently with her's.

She felt a blush rise to her cheeks at Santana's statement - an odd thing to be shy about after the actions that had just taken place moments ago, especially with Santana's fingers still inside of her.

"You are so beautiful and so amazing. And I am so lucky to be able to call you mine. You, you and Quinn both, are it for me. I love that we can share these intimate moments together. You are perfect, Santana," she whispered, leaning her forehead against the girl's, "And I want to show you just how much I love you." Her lips captured Santana's once more while her fingertips ghosted along her neck and shoulders.

"I never dared to dream to be a part of this and now that I am, I'll fight for you both. I can't imagine life without the two of you." Santana spoke quietly against Rachel's lips before losing herself in the kiss. She shuddered, her whole body reacting to Rachel's fingers on her skin.

Her fingers twitched causing the brunette to gasp. "Do you want me to pull out, baby?"

Pulling back slowly from the kiss, Rachel's lips moved along Santana's jaw, shaking her head slightly as her tongue trailed down her neck. "Not yet, you feel amazing inside of me," she whispered, her hands continuing their path, thumbs brushing over hardened nipples.

Rachel's lips ceased their movements, stopping along the side of her neck. She grazed her teeth against tan skin, mouth sucking slowly while her hands moved to cup perfect breasts.

"You're so tight, wet, and warm. I could stay here all day." Santana punctuated the statement with a gentle swirling motion of her fingers. She tilted her head giving Rachel free reign over her neck, her jaw, her shoulders.

Santana cried out sharply as Rachel's hands caressed her breasts arching her back and pressing her now hard nipples into the girl's palms. "I love the feel of your hands on me."

Rachel moaned against Santana's collarbone, teeth grazing against the skin. Her hips involuntarily rolled into her touch as her lips continued their descent. She gripped Santana's sides, maneuvering both of them slightly until Santana was laying back on the couch, Rachel hovering over her.

"I want to make love to you, baby," she whispered against her skin, lips moving slowly between Santana's breasts. Her fingers slid down her sides, nails scratching against her hips as she flicked her tongue over a nipple.

Santana looked up into Rachel's beautiful face as she repositioned them on the couch. Her eyes were a deep dark brown almost black as emotions swirled in their depths. She rolled the left corner of her lip between her teeth gasping as the smooth tip of Rachel's tongue rolled across the hard peak of her nipple.

The angle making staying inside Rachel near to impossible, Santana reluctantly withdrew her fingers and brought them to her lips and sucked the girl's very essence from each digit.

Santana's hips rocked up gently into Rachel's touch, her back arched. "I'm yours, Rachel."

Rachel whimpered softly in protest as Santana's fingers slipped out. But finally getting to taste her girl and bring her to her release. Eyes lifted up to watch Santana take her fingers into her mouth, a new wave of arousal rushing over her. "I'm your as well, Santana," she whispered amidst placing open mouth kisses down her tan, toned stomach.

As she slid lower, she settled between Santana's legs, spreading them apart as her tongue slid slowly along her hip bone. Santana's arousal flooded her senses, making her long to speed up her slow descent. But Rachel was determined. Her lips skipped past her center, placing gentle kisses down her inner thigh, tongue sliding against the skin. She repeated the action along her other thigh before her hands hooked around Santana's legs, pulling her closer.

Sliding her tongue slowly along Santana's slit, she moaned at the taste as she circled her clit teasingly before sucking it into her mouth. Keeping one hand wrapped around Santana's thigh, she brought her other hand to join her mouth, fingers sliding through wet folds before moving to tease her entrance. As her tongue continued working her clit, she slid two fingers slowly inside of Santana.

Rachel's pace was slow and torturous. Santana was far from patient in this arena but she with a few deep breaths she settled her body into the couch and let Rachel take the lead. When her girlfriend's mouth skipped past her the second time, Santana whimpered in protest need pooling low, her body aching for the simplest of touches.

"Finally" The Latina moaned out as Rachel yanked her hips and touched that amazing mouth to her dripping center. Her eyes slammed shut. Everything felt like it was on fire as if she were burning into the girl's touch. It was electric.

"Fuck, baby!" The cry was sharp almost desperate as Rachel's fingers plunged inside.

Rachel knew she hadn't exactly been fair with the teasing, but to hear the cry from her lips made everything worth it. Her fingers pumped inside of her, gradually picking up the pace. Curling her fingers with each thrust, she sucked slowly on her clit, tongue grazing slowly over the sensitive bud.

"Fuck baby, you taste amazing," she moaned out, her fingers scissoring inside of Santana before pulling back slowly, thrusting back in as her pace quickened.

"Oh God." Santana's legs shook from the effort to not thrust to hard into Rachel's fingers and mouth. With one hand, she fisted the fabric of the couch and the other blindly sought Rachel's free hand needing to ground herself, to connect the two of them in some way.

Rachel was working her like a boss, owning every ounce of her pleasure. Her fingers were pulling just right and in the tandem with that glorious fucking tongue to the point Santana was mewling with each breath completely undone. "Rachel. Don't stop. Please, baby, don't stop."

There was no way Rachel was even going to think about stopping until Santana came undone. She laced her fingers with Santana's giving her hand a gentle squeeze, contrasting the relentless pace of her fingers. Her fingers curled, brushing against the spot that always caused Santana's voice to raise a few levels in volume.

Her lips wrapped around her clit, tongue sliding against the bundle of nerves as her fingers pumped harder, curling with every thrust. "I want you to come for me baby," she said softly as the tip of her tongue teased her clit.

Santana's voice was a harsh animalistic cry, primal in its sound and intensity. Her legs tightened and it was only with the most extreme effort that she was able to keep them open and not trap Rachel between them. A few well placed thrusts coupled with a slow roll of tongue over her clit and Santana squeezed Rachel's hands hard, hip bucking upward.

"Coming. Fuck fuck fuck.I'm coming." The words echoed across the room as she slammed her free hand onto the surface of the couch. Her insides clenched and unclenched on Rachel's fingers as she continued to move them inside her moving her through each wave of release until Santana moaned low and pleaded for her to stop. "God. That's all."

The tension in her legs relaxed and her hips fell limp, completely spent. "W… wow."

Watching Santana come undone was, without a doubt, one of Rachel's favorite things, especially when she was able to help bring her over the edge. As Santana's body clenched around her fingers, Rachel continued her movements, trying to extend her pleasure as long as possible. She slipped her fingers slowly from Santana, bringing them up to her mouth, her tongue cleaning both digits before she moved slowly back up Santana's body, arms resting on either side of her.

"I am so in love with you," she whispered, lips brushing against Santana's as she pulled her in for a slow and passionate kiss.

Santana let out a sigh of pure content as Rachel draped herself over her, their naked bodies flush. Wrapping her around the brunette's back, she returned the deep kiss tasting herself on the other girl's lips. She moaned low as their tongues teased at one another.

"So in love with you too, Tiny. And every day even a little more than the day before." She rubbed her hand up and down Rachel's back losing herself completely in the other girl. Reaching with her foot as she absolutely refused to move, she snagged the blanket off the back of the couch and carefully threw it over them. "I totally soaked this sofa, but I don't care. Not getting up yet."

Rachel smiled as she pulled back from the kiss, reveling in Santana's embrace. She kissed slowly along Santana's neck before closing her eyes and resting her head on her shoulder. "Good, I don't want to get up yet," she whispered as she helped Santana drape the blanket over their bodies. Her fingers trailed absentminded shapes along her side, smiling against tan skin. "We should get up in a minute, though, and give our favorite girl a wonderful wake up call."


	30. Breakfast and Packing

Quinn was idly moving about the kitchen, making breakfast for the girls. She had a good box on the middle counter, slowly filling it up with snacks they might want. For the most part, she had put the stuff she liked the most in there. Now she was slowly putting in the things Rachel and Santana liked. Every vegan was of course for the brunette, keeping that to the one side mostly while hers and Santana's were on the other. She wanted to be gracious with how much they brought. The blonde wasn't keen to leaving the house, but she'd do it if they needed something. Sighing as she flipped a pancake, she stirred the eggs a little before dishing them out when she was done. Quinn slid all of her and Santana's breakfast on their plates before she went to making some pancakes for Rachel. The girls weren't up yet, or so Quinn thought.

Santana stirred around in their bed, smelling the sweet smell of bacon. Untangling carefully from the diva so as to not wake her, she threw on underwear and a tank and made her way to the kitchen. Stretching in the doorway of the bedroom, she wiped the sleep from her eyes and smoothed what had to be a mass of bedhead. Stepping inside the small space, she wrapped her hands around Quinn's waist and placed a small kiss on the back of her neck.

"Morning." She whispered. "Looks good, baby."

Quinn hummed as she felt arms wrap around her waist. She was clothed with simply sleep pants on with no boxers and a tank, making her feel completely free this morning. With Santana behind her now, she wanted to stop and simply close her eyes for a minute so she could relax in her embrace. "Good morning," she murmured softly, flipping Rachel's pancake. "Breakfast is done for you if you would like to eat." Glancing behind her to the Latina, she turned a little to kiss her softly. "I'll come join you in just a second. I have to finish Rachel's breakfast."

Santana savored the flavor of Quinn's lips on hers, pulling the blonde in closer before reluctantly stepping away. "I'll sit over here and enjoy the view until it gets better." She winked playfully, before picking up her plate and sauntering to the breakfast bar.

"You made breakfast and packed snacks?" She gestured toward the box. "I could get used to this."

Quinn nodded to Santana. "Yeah, it needed to be done," she stated as she shrugged. Flipping out Rachel's pancake onto a plate, she cut up some fruit and simply left the plate there and joined Santana at the bar. "I want to be prepared. Plus, we had talked about snacks and I know how much we like to eat more than simply each other." She grinned then, winking to her as she took a bite of her bacon. "Do we have any shoots lined up for when we get back or are we playing all of that by ear right now?" She asked as she adjusted herself in the seat. "Anything I should keep in mind for when we come back?"

Santana purred as Quinn settled next to her at the bar. Her fingers traced small circles on the soft fabric of her sleep pants before settling her hand on the hard muscle of the blonde's thigh.

"Still say there's enough protein in your stuff and Rachel's to last a while." Santana lifted the fork to her lips appreciating the bite. "Nothing lined up for the first couple of days, but then I need to look over the Under Armour endorsement so you can sign it."

Taking a small bite of her pancakes, she nodded silently to the Latina. "All right. I'll have to do that then when we get back," she stated softly. "And I feel like there's not enough protein in me. But I guess we could work it out." She hummed softly at her thigh being touched, her legs spreading instinctively for the brunette. "Have you thought anymore of my nude photoshoot?" She asked, glancing to Santana as she ate at her breakfast.

Santana bit her lip as Quinn's legs shifted into her touch. Her fingers slid a little more toward her inner thigh and just a hint higher too. Leaning forward, she kissed her gently on the cheek. "Maybe not enough, but let's work it out. Over and over again."

Taking another bite, the Latina placed the fork on the table. "If you want to do the shoot, baby, I'll set it up. We've got people we can trust with this kind of thing." Santana shrugged. "I still don't totally understand your reasoning, but if it's important to you, I'll get it done. We can decide on publishing later, but I really want to be selfish and ask you not to publish them and keep them just ours."

Quinn nodded to Santana, eating her breakfast. She was quiet then, focusing on her food. Part of her felt weird then, but she understood why Santana was completely hesitant about her decision. Quinn wanted to publish them, give them out, but now with Santana asking to keep them simply theirs. She nodded again, licking her bottom lip as she finished her breakfast. "I can not do them as well," she whispered softly. "If it's something that bothers you about what I want to do, then I will respect your wishes. I won't do it."

Santana felt the tone shift and thought perhaps she should have kept her mouth shut. "It's whatever you need, baby. Not about me or anyone else. I'm not ashamed if that's what you're thinking. It's more I don't want to share that something special, what's mine and Rachel's, with everyone else." She shrugged. "But if you need them published, there are options. Full nudity, implied nudity, partially transparent clothing."

Letting out a deep sigh, she squeezed the blonde's leg reassuringly. "Whatever you need, you know I support you."

Turning to Santana, Quinn covered the girl's hand and shook her head. "I won't do it," she murmured to her to the Latina. She wrapped her arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "It is between us. I just… want to come out completely and show the world who I truly am if even they know by word of mouth." She shrugged to her, sliding her hand up her back then as she leaned in to kiss her softly. "I will keep this between us, all of us."

Santana turned into Quinn, eyes closed as their lips met in a gentle kiss. It was in moments like this one that the Latina felt truly at home. Breathing the same air, talking about real things made the relationship stronger.

"I love you so much, Quinn. You and Rachel. You mean the world to me." Her fingers cupped Quinn's cheek, forehead resting on hers. "How about we take the pics and videos we talked about taking of our sexy times and then talk to Rachel about it too?"

Quinn nodded to Santana. "Okay baby," she whispered softly. Wrapping her arms around the Latina, she pulled her close and hugged her tightly. She kissed her cheek gently. "I love you too." Pressing a kiss to her lips lightly, she smiled warmly to her. "We'll take all the pics at the vacation. Just enjoy it together." Kissing her cheek, she smiled again to her. "I love you so much."

"Last time we were all in the car together turned into playtime. This time I think we have to behave and shit." Santana smirked tucking her hair behind her ear. "I've been looking forward to this vacation since we talked about it. Sex, sex, more sex and getting the hell away from here with you two. Can't think of anything better."

Taking the last bite of breakfast, Santana ran her hand all the way up Quinn's thigh squeezing her through the light material her own body pulsing as the blonde tensed and gasped. "Can you, lover?"

Smiling, the blonde nodded to her and relaxed in the chair next to the girl. "I can't wait for it," she murmured softly with a small nod. Quinn leaned against the counter, brushing her finger against the plate since she was about to get up and put it in the sink, but stopped at Santana's hand on her then. She tensed and swallowed then, groaning at the touch. Quinn nodded to the Latina, leaning in to kiss her softly as her own hand slid in between the girl's legs.

Santana moaned low in her throat shifting into Quinn's touch and deepening the kiss. Her tongue teased at the seam of the blonde's lips begging for entry. Turning in her own chair, she rotated Quinn as well until she was able to throw her legs over her lap practically straddling the girl.

Palming her through the sleep pants, the evidence of her girlfriend's growing arousal pressed into her fingers. Sucking Quinn's tongue into her mouth, Santana allowed her free hand to dip just inside the waistband of her pants. "Do we have time, baby? I want you."

Sliding her arms around the Latina, she held her close and moaned into her mouth. Quinn opened her mouth to her, sucking at her tongue as she felt it enter her mouth. She closed her eyes and cupped Santana, stroking her fingers against her slowly. "We always have time for that," she whispered to her, kissing her lips even more. She groaned then, pulling her closer. Pulling back, she squeezed Santana's inner thigh and kissed her lightly. "Where baby?" She asked softly. "Couch?"

"Couch." Santana gasped into Quinn's mouth her body begging for her touch. Working her hand into Quinn's pants, her body clenched as she wrapped her hands around the girl's erection. Her hand twisted on the head as warm pre-come seeped from the tip adding just enough lubrication to smooth out the movement. "Make love or fuck? Bent over the arm or riding you?"

"Oh God, I don't care," she replied softly, her hand going for Santana's ass to lift her up then. Carrying her the short distance to the couch, she set her down and went for her own tank to strip it off. She threw it to the side and pushed down her sleep pants to let the girl see her erection. Quinn moaned, dipping down to kiss her. "Strip and bend over the arm." The blonde helped her pull off her underwear before settling in behind her. Leaning over, she kissed her back gently and grazed her teeth against her. "Tell me if something hurts." Slipping inside of her, Quinn moaned into her skin and rolled her hips gently against her.

Santana ripped her tank over her head leaving her completely naked as she did as Quinn requested and draped herself over the arm. She let out a deep primal cry as she felt Quinn enter her slowly and gently, but slipping all the way in. "Fuck, Quinn. You're so deep."

Arching her back and pressing her toes firmly into the carpeted floor, Santana anchored herself to the floor as she rocked back to open herself up fully for each thrust. Clamping down, Santana pulsed against Quinn trapping her inside and massaging her with her walls. "Fuck me, baby."

Quinn grunted slightly, rolling her hips a few good times before she thrusted her hips into her. "I am," she groaned to her, flattening herself against her back as she simply bucked her hips hard and quick into Santana. Running her hand up her back, she pressed her down into the arm of the chair and lifted herself up to give herself a better angle as she fucked the Latina. "Squeeze me baby. Come on suck me in," she told her, smacking her ass then to get her to squeeze her. "Fuck."

Santana grunted into each hard thrust and cried out sharply at the sting caused by the smack to her ass. "Fuck. Spank me, love." Santana loved hard, rough sex and appreciated the thin line between pleasure and pain; a little pain not getting the shit beat out of her, but the sting of a sharp smack, a piercing bite to her skin, the rake of nails on sensitive flesh.

Snaking a hand between her legs, she massaged her clit in time with each hard deep thrust obeying Quinn's order to milk her with her walls especially when the thrust was accompanied by a stinging slap to her ass and the tantalizing feel of bare breasts on her back.

Grabbing Santana's waist, she pulled her back quickly with each thrust and grunted softly to her. Quinn moaned and slapped even more to Santana's ass, bucking her hips. She gave up slapping her ass and focused on simply bucking into her continuously. Her head fell back as her motions slowed into Santana. She felt her orgasm wanting to release. The blonde stopped all movement, her hands gripping at the couch as she shuddered. Releasing inside of the Latina, Quinn sucked in a breath and gripping at Santana's waist. She slumped to the side and sighed a little, closing her eyes.

Santana sighed as she felt Quinn stretch her a little more and fill her with come. She was tantalizingly close to orgasm and continued to work her clit with her hand rolling her hips into the arm of the chair.

"Quinn, I need …. fuck I don't know something, anything." Santana practically begged as she frantically worked herself closer and closer.

Quinn sat back up, gripping her waist a little more before she started to buck her hips again. Running her hands up her back, she kissed her spine and rolled her hips fast into her. "I'm sorry San," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her waist to buck into her. "Come on baby. Come for me." The blonde pressed her chest into her back and bucked harder into her, pressing her forehead to her shoulder.

Santana moaned as Quinn rolled her hips back into her, pushing her forward, higher. Quinn's lips on her back, a particularly well placed thrust and a flick of her index finger along the sensitive ridge of her clit had her body quaking and pulsing, her walls clamping down on Quinn as her release came in wave after wave until she fell limp against the arm of the couch. She reached to clasp Quinn's hands with hers, to link them together.

"I love when you get rougher with me and I love you so damn much."

Feeling Santana come, Quinn rolled her hips until she finally came down. She held her hand gently and kissed her back lightly. "I like getting rough," she murmured softly, running her hand up and down her back slowly. "Sorry for slumping there for a moment. I meant to keep going. Just got distracted with an amazing orgasm." Pressing a kiss to her back again, she scratched her sides gently.

Santana shifted to sit up, pulling them both to lay on the couch cuddled up as she pressed her lips over the blonde's in a slow meaningful kiss. "Sorry I was pushy." She whispered, kissing her again.

"Want to catch our breath and then sneak attach cuddle Tiny before we pack the car and get our vacation on?" Santana wrapped her arms even more tightly around Quinn kissing her lips, jaw and shoulder repeatedly with no rhyme or rhythm.

Quinn shook her head and smiled to the Latina. "No, baby you weren't pushy," she replied softly, stroking her sides gently. She returned her kiss, cupping her cheek. "We definitely can. I bet she'd like her girls curled up to her when she wakes up." Smiling, she kissed the Latina again, scratching at her back slowly. "Star definitely loves the attention she gets at home." She grinned, pressing her lips to her forehead. "You ready for this trip?"

"She loves being the center of attention and we love making her the center too." Santana smirked now thinking not so innocent thoughts about sandwiching the brunette between them.

Sinking into Quinn's touch, she practically purred. "So ready. I've for some fun toys packed for us to play with, but more I want us to get away. No responsibilities, nobody existing outside of the three of us for a week."

Humming softly, she ran her hands up her back gently. "I'm ready too," she murmured softly. "Now I want to see these toys." Quinn giggled lightly and pressed a kiss to her shoulder as she ran her hands up and down her back. "You know what I love more than toys though… attention of any kind from you and Star." Kissing her cheek, she smiled warmly and nuzzled her cheek gently. "I love you."

"You'll see the toy chest soon enough, Blondie." Santana giggled holding Quinn impossibly closer to her body and kissing her lightly on any exposed skin she could get her lips on. "If we don't use anything I've packed, it won't be a thing. Being with you both, touching both of you, will always be enough for me. I love you."

Santana closed her eyes and felt herself start to drift off in the comfort of the girl's embrace. "Let's get Berry. We gots to rock out!"

Quinn hummed to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "So you wouldn't be upset if we didn't even use any of the toys," she asked, running her hand up and down her back slowly. "I still say I want to watch you taking Rachel with a strap on." Smiling, she sat up a little and lifted Santana up so she could head back to the bedroom. Silently, Quinn laid Santana on one side of the brunette while she moved on the other side and ran her hand up the brunette's shirt, cupping one of her breasts.

Rachel faintly registered movement on either side of her, stirring her from her sleep. Her body arched instinctively to the touch undoubtedly, even in her sleepy mind, from Quinn. A soft moan slipped from her lips and she reached over blindly for Santana, finding her arm to pull the girl closer.

"Can I wake up like this every day?" she mumbled as her eyes fluttered open meeting hazel ones in front of her. Her fingers trailed along Quinn's bare sides, a sleepy smile playing on her lips. "We finally get to leave today, don't we?" she asked, curling up slightly between the two girls. "And you guys definitely just got it on in the other room," she added with a smirk.

"We are finally blowing this pop stand, Tiny." Santana edged a little closer to Rachel sandwiching her between them pressing her lips to Rachel's exposed shoulder. Her hands dipped below the covers cupping Rachel's ass appreciating the soft skin as she started to kiss her way down the girl's bare back.

"Q made breakfast and she looked so fucking sexy, I couldn't help myself." Santana husked out praying to whoever might listen that she would get to put her mouth on the diva before they packed and left.

"I made you breakfast this morning too Star," she murmured softly, running her thumb against her nipple gently. Quinn pulled back the covers and tugged off the girl's shirt to toss it to the side. Humming softly, she kissed her cheek and rubbed her stomach gently, tracing around her belly button with her fingers. She glanced across Rachel to Santana and grinned slightly, curling up to her side. "You know we can leave whenever you want," she murmured softly. "It's only a two hour drive. We have mostly everything packed since we've been putting it together all week." Grinning, Quinn sat up and knelt next to them. "What are you both up for?"

Rachel's eyes fluttered shut as Santana's lips trailed along her back while Quinn's finger's moved along her stomach. "Quinn does have a point. It's only a two hour drive. We can leave in a while," she murmured, tilting her head behind her so she could meet Santana's eyes before turning back to Quinn. "I am up for starting our vacation activities a little early," she said softly as she slipped her arm around Quinn's waist, pulling the blonde closer to her. "Because I want you, both of you, before we even think about leaving."

"Then you should definitely have what you want, baby." Santana smiled into Rachel's skin like a kid told they could have dessert before dinner as she continued to lick her way down her small frame inhaling Rachel's unique fragrance as she went. She cut her eyes to Quinn appreciating the view of her kissing the daylights out of Rachel. What a tantalizing view.

As Santana approached Rachel's hip, she shifted to place open mouth kisses on Quinn's fingers as they were stroking Rachel's belly. Sucking one into her mouth, she rolled her tongue around the digit before releasing it with an audible pop. She shimmied down the bed spreading Rachel's legs to settle between them. She nipped playfully at the skin of her inner thigh soothing in with her tongue.

"Quinn, want to try something? You use your fingers while I use my mouth?"

Quinn watched Santana quietly, letting her fingers be sucked gently. Moaning a little at the sight of the Latina settling in between her legs. She grinned and slid down next to the Latina, letting her erection press against her thigh as she ran her hand up Rachel's inner thigh. "I definitely can do that," she whispered softly, kissing the girl's skin before kissing Santana's shoulder. The blonde hummed and circled Rachel's entrance slowly. "I'll follow your lead baby," she murmured to the Latina.

Santana and Quinn were absolutely everywhere. Quinn's lips on hers, Santana's tongue slowly moving down her body. She rolled over onto her back, relaxing back into the pillows, moaning as she felt Quinn's hardened member pressing against her thigh. "Is it my lucky day?" she murmured at Santana's suggestion, a smirk playing on her lips.

Spreading her legs for Santana, she lifted her head to watch the beautiful girl settling between her legs. Hips lifted slightly towards Quinn's touch, running her fingers through blonde hair.

"You are about to get very very lucky, baby." Santana whispered hotly against her wet, swollen flesh. She dipped lower tongue lapping at Quinn's fingers sucking Rachel's essence from them and encouraging her to push them inside the girl. Santana moaned as her tongue dipped inside Rachel briefly before she pulled out and licked a hot streak upward to her pulsing clit.

Quinn's fingers were bumping her chin at this angle, but the taste of Rachel flowing so freely over her lips drowned out any discomfort. Sucking the girl's distended clit into her mouth and flicking it back and forth with her tongue, she counted on Quinn to keep Rachel grounded, to keep her body from bucking too hard as Santana simply took what she wanted and worked her hard and fast with the tip of her tongue and the suction of her lips on her most sensitive part.

The blonde moaned softly, pumping her fingers slowly inside of Rachel. She watched the brunettes quietly, twisting her fingers gently inside of her girlfriend. Quinn pressed her left hand onto Rachel's hips to hold her down, simply keeping her fingers moving inside of her, curling them slowly. Searching for her g-spot, she smiled as she bit at her thigh gently. "Talk to us baby," she murmured against her skin. "What are you feeling?" Quinn glanced to Santana, going for her earlobe to tug at it gently. She nudged her girl's cheek with her nose as she asked to kiss her, tasting Rachel on her lips. Letting her go, she hummed and spread her fingers inside of Rachel to touch her spongy area.

"God, I'm feeling everything," she moaned out, her legs spreading wider for easier access for both Quinn's fingers and Santana's tongue. Rachel's eyes fluttered shut as Quinn hit her g-spot. The sensations were completely overwhelming, with Quinn and Santana knowing exactly what drove her absolutely wild. Biting down on her bottom lip, she tangled her fingers into long dark hair, fingers scratching gently as she focused on keeping her hips from lifting up too much. She was already embarrassingly close, just from the overwhelming attention from her girls.

Santana moaned against Rachel's skin. The wet, sloppy sounds of Quinn's fingers in their girl drove her near to insane. The feel of Quinn's teeth on her ear and the whispered plea for a kiss had Santana on the verge of her own release despite having just gotten off in the living room. Letting go of Rachel's clit with a loud slurping suck, Santana turned to Quinn her chin, cheeks, lips all shining with Rachel. The blonde eagerly kissed her deeply her tongue delving into her mouth, a moan echoing inside Santana's head and as cliche as it sounded she wasn't positive if it came from her or Quinn.

As Quinn released her from the kiss and Rachel's fingers twined in her hair, Santana attached her lips once again to Rachel's aching hard clit. Lifting it with her tongue she sucked and lapped at it much like they did when blowing Quinn, teasing it from its hood and applying a light touch with just the tip of her tongue. Feeling Rachel's fingers pulling at her hair, she knew the girl was close and couldn't wait to feel her come apart, to listen as she pulsed against Quinn's fingers, to taste her as she let go.

Quinn couldn't choose whom to watch in that moment. Santana was being diligent in giving Rachel what she needed and Rachel was writhing from the pleasure of both of them working on her. The blonde moaned to both of them, working her fingers harder inside of the brunette and curling them to stroke her most sensitive area. Pressing her cheek to Rachel's inner thigh, she simply watched both, going back and forth between the girls. Quinn was harder than before, her eyes closing slightly at how hard she was. She groaned slightly, opening her eyes to focus on Rachel.

Rachel's free hand moved out to her side, gripping the sheets tightly in her hand as she felt her muscles tense. She was almost there. Quinn's fingers curled in time with Santana's teasing of her clit and that was all she needed to completely push her over the edge. A loud cry of pleasure slipped from her lips as her back arched, her muscles quivering as her body pulsed around Quinn's fingers - her release flooding the blonde's hand. The brunette's toes curled as another moan echoed throughout the room.

Her grip loosened on she sheets as well as Santana's hair. Taking in a deep breath, her eyes fluttered open, "Oh my god," she breathed out.

Santana slowed her tongue as she lapped gently at the girl's quivering center before dipping lower and savoring the taste of Rachel on the fingers Quinn still had buried inside her. With a sharp smack to Quinn's exposed ass, Santana winked playfully at the blonde and crawled up Rachel's body to kiss her deeply as she came down.

"Hey, Tiny. Quinn is rock hard, as hard as I think I've ever seen her. Should she slide inside you right now? Would that feel good?" Santana brushed the sweaty hair from Rachel's forehead, kissing it briefly before she caught Quinn's gaze. Raising her eyebrows, she nodded toward Rachel's exposed center with an inviting smirk.

Quinn moaned at Rachel coming around her fingers, feeling her pulse around them. Sighing, she slipped her fingers out to lick them clean, a moan slipping from her lips. She hummed softly and crawled up to be eye level with Rachel as she pressed her palms into the bed gently on either side of the brunette and smiled down at the girl. Taking herself in her hand, she slid inside of Rachel, her eyes shutting tightly. She let out a guttural groan, pulling at her thighs to get her to wrap her legs around her waist. "How do you want it baby?" She asked softly as she looked down at the girl.

Rachel's lips moved slowly with Santana's as she came down from her high, fingers sliding slowly along her back. Nodding quickly at Santana's suggestions, Rachel's eyes flickered to Quinn's, biting down on her bottom lip expectantly.

Spreading her legs for Quinn, she let out a low moan as Quinn guided herself into her, her eyes fluttering shut as she wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist, the hand that wasn't grazing along Santana's arm moved along the blonde's sides as their eyes met. "I want you to take me, Quinn," she murmured, fingers scratching along her back, "and I want to feel you come inside of me."

Santana wrapped her arm around Quinn's back, leaning in to kiss her shoulder. She gasped slightly at the words falling from Rachel's mouth. Good heavens above, everything about being with Quinn and Rachel was like adding fuel to her fire. It left her in an almost constant state of arousal, but there was not a complaint in sight.

Lowering her head to Rachel's shoulder, Santana kissed along Rachel's neck nipping and biting the exposed area knowing they had a full week for the marks to heal before make up had to cover them up. Pushing upward, Santana drew Quinn's earlobe into her mouth whispering "Take her, baby. Make her see stars."

Groaning at Rachel's request, she nodded and dropped her head to capture her lips in a loving kiss. "You might want to hold onto the headboard baby," she murmured, taking her hands to put them on the headboard. Quinn grinned, turning her head to kiss Santana before she simply pulled out to her head and shoved back into the brunette hard. She gritted her teeth, continuing the pace into her hard and holding herself up on either side of the brunette. Quinn wanted to give her a good fuck, pounding into her enough to hear the skin hitting skin. She grunted slightly with each forceful push into her, watching Rachel beneath her.

"It's been a while since we've done this," she stated, glancing to the Latina. "Tell me if something hurts baby." Quinn lowered her head to kiss Rachel before tucking her head into her neck gently. "Fuck," she groaned and lifted her head again, quickening her pace into Rachel.

Rachel tilted her head, giving Santana more access to her neck. She smiled against Quinn's lips, loving the simple connection between them - how they could say so much with just one kiss. Her smile transformed into a smirk as Quinn moved her hands to grip the headboard and she held on tightly, nodding up at the blonde.

The brunette moaned out loudly as the blonde thrust back into her, continuing her movements. "No, baby…it's amazing," she breathed out as her lips connected with Quinn's once more. As the blonde pulled back from the kiss and quickened her pace, Rachel's grip on the headboard tightened. It was the first time Quinn had been inside of her without a barrier separating them and everything felt so much better. She felt so incredibly close with the blonde, her hips rolling to meet Quinn's thrusts.

Santana continued to place open mouth kisses along the brunettes neck and shoulder, stroking her hand lovingly down the blonde's back. She wanted to be a part of what was happening with the pair, but at the same time she wanted them t experience the level of connectedness to the fullest.

Closing her eyes, she memorized the sound of flesh on flesh, the sloppy sounds of sex, and those heavenly little grunts when a thrust went just a little deeper than the one before.

"You are so beautiful together." She murmured against their skin.

Quinn was literally in heaven with Rachel. It'd been the first they ever slept together without a barrier between them. She felt so connected in every way with Rachel surrounding her and sucking her in. The blonde moaned, panting as she pushed into her. Quinn felt Santana's hand on her back, her spine tingling from the touches. Lowering herself a little, she kissed Rachel sloppily and pressed her forehead to the brunette's. "Rachel," she whispered to her, pushing deeper inside of her. Quinn glanced to Santana and smiled to her. "Help her out baby." She addressed Santana, letting her do whatever was needed to help Rachel get to an orgasm.

Rachel lifted her head to meet Quinn's lips for a breathless kiss, moaning against her lips as Quinn pushed herself even deeper inside of Rachel. She vaguely registered Quinn's words, entirely way too caught up in how the blonde felt inside of her to pay too much attention to anything else. Reaching out blindly for Santana's hand with one of her own, the other still holding onto the headboard, bringing it up to her breast.

"Baby, I'm so close," she whispered, eyes meeting Quinn's as she rolled her hips to meet Quinn's hard thrusts.

Santana groaned low appreciating the desire filled hazy gloss to Rachel's eyes. The girl was on the verge of her orgasm. A few more deep strokes and Quinn swelling inside her would likely be more than enough.

"We've got you, baby. Let go for Quinn." The Latina's nose flared as Rachel led their joined hands to her breast. Rolling her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, she alternated between kissing their shoulders. "Q, baby. Make her come."

Quinn moved even more inside of the brunette, her eyes closing for a minute. "Baby… I'm so close," she whispered softly. Panting softly, she bucked her hips a little more and looked down at Rachel. She felt herself swelling until she was rocking her hips as she slowly started to release inside of the girl. "Oh fuck…" Quinn ducked her head slightly, shaking as she came. Her mouth just opened to let out a broken groan. "Rachel…"

Rachel's hand let go of the headboard in favor of gripping onto Quinn's shoulders as the girl bucked her hips with more purpose. It was amazing to feel the way Quinn swelled inside of her. She could feel everything. And it was exactly what she needed to reach her own orgasm. A loud moan ripped from her throat as her body clenched around the blonde, her legs, that were still wrapped around Quinn's waist, tightened, pulling the blonde against her body.

"Oh my god, Quinn," she moaned out against her neck, fingers scratching down her back. The sensations were completely overwhelming, feeling the blonde release inside of her brought their connection to a whole new level, leaving Rachel completely breathless.

Santana closed her eyes feeling her girlfriends quake as they worked through their orgasms sharing something so incredibly special. She stroked their skin - the length of Quinn's back, Rachel's bare shoulder whispering "I love you."

Quinn slumped down then, her face in the crook of Rachel's neck. She still had tremors moving down her body as she lay there with the brunette. Moaning, Quinn finally pushed herself up and sighed softly. "God I love you both so damn much," she murmured softly, leaning over to kiss Santana before she dipped down to kiss Rachel.

After what seemed like forever, Rachel was finally able to catch her breath. With a smile, she trailed her fingers down Quinn's back slowly, smiling up at the blonde and then over to Santana. "I fall more and more in love with both of you every day," she whispered, leaning up to meet Quinn's lips before turning her head and capturing Santana's with her own.

Cuddling up to their sweaty bodies, Santana smirked and swatted Quinn's bare ass. "This is the way to start a vacation."

Dropping her head to the pillow, she playfully sniffed the air. "We have gots to take a shower before we hit the road though."

Quinn playfully punched Santana's arm and looked down at the brunette, remembering she was currently still very much inside of her. Smiling to Rachel, she leaned down and kissed her softly. "I wish we had done this sooner Star," she murmured against her lips. "I love you." Kissing her a little more deeply, she ran her hand up to take both of their joined hands and squeezed them. "I love you too Santana."


	31. Not In Kansas Anymore

The drive over had been rather quick and uneventful - a quick stop just outside the city when Santana and Rachel both decided they had to pee and NO they could not wait. It was filled with ipod singalongs and excited chatter until they pulled up to the gate for the house. Santana smirked as Quinn typed in the code and the gate slid open and then closed again behind them. Now they could be assured of absolute privacy during their time away.

"Holy hell! Look at this place. It's fucking huge." Santana gasped out. "And from the looks of that wall, we can do whatever we want!"

Quinn drove them up the circular drive and parked the car under the overhang so they could unload the trunk. The three girls were only there for a week, but from the amount of stuff that got packed one might wonder. Clothing, electronics, toys, food, and who knows what else but they were here and honestly that was all that mattered.

Standing in between her girlfriends, all three wore matching smiles, though Quinn's was a little more road weary than Santana's or Rachel's. Holding Rachel's hand, Santana hooked her arm around Quinn's waist and pulled her into a soft deep kiss. Palming her ass playfully, she whispered. "You want to find the bedroom and rest while Tiny and I check things out?"

Rachel's energy had skyrocketed the moment the got into the car. They were actually going on vacation. It was no longer just a plan - it was now a reality. The car ride had been relatively peaceful, singing along to Rachel's ipod and snacking here and there. Thankfully the only had to make one stop along the way so that Santana and Rachel could pee because there was no way they were going to wait until they got to the house.

After what seemed like ages, to Rachel at least, they finally arrived at the beautiful vacation home. It was even more extravagant than she had originally pictured, her jaw dropping practically to the floor. "Holy Barbra," she whispered out as the she faintly registered the gate closing behind their car. They were completely secluded, something she hadn't experienced well…ever.

Slipping out of the car, Rachel took Santana's hand, making a mental note of the tall walls surrounding the home. They really could do anything they wanted in the privacy of this house. She smiled over at Santana and Quinn, loving how excited they both looked, even if Quinn seemed rather tired from driving. Taking Quinn's hand, she pulled the girl over and leaned up to kiss her lips. "Go rest baby, Santana and I will check everything out and then come wake you up in a while." With a light pat on the hip, Quinn was off wandering into the house, Santana and Rachel following behind her. As far as Rachel was concerned, the luggage could wait.

Turning to Santana, she practically jumped up and down with the overwhelming excitement, "This is amazing. Thank you Santana for arranging all of this," she said as she flung her arms around her, pulling her in for a tight hug.

Rachel was like a puppy practically vibrating with her excitement and it was contagious. "This place is the shit. It's good to know people." Santana pressed a quick kiss to the top of Rachel's head and twirled her around taking her hand. Lacing their fingers, she tugged her girlfriend along beside her as she started toward the back of the house.

It was palatial. The foyer opened into a huge family room with a television as large as their entire living room in the city. "Wait until Quinn watches her nerdy movies on that thing. Fuck. She'll get a hard on from the title screen."

Everywhere they turned there was something new to be in awe of. Santana could hardly believe they were going to be here all week. "They mentioned a game room upstairs with a pool table, darts, an arcade thing or something. Plus the other bedrooms and a library are up there. Down here, I think is the living room, kitchen, dining room, indoor hot tub with gym stuff, and master bedroom."

Pulling Rachel closer, she dipped her head for a quick kiss. "We have to check out the outside too."

Rachel was practically beaming as she walked inside, hand in hand with Santana. If she thought the outside was beautiful, the inside was absolutely breathtaking. It made her tiny New York apartment look like a cardboard box in comparison. Following Santana through the foyer she gave her hand a squeeze. This was absolutely perfect. And Santana was so right, Quinn was going to love that television.

Nodding along as Santana spoke, Rachel's eyes attempted to take in everything that she could see from the entryway. "I want to take this house with us back to New York," she said softly as she turned, still wide eyed, back to Santana.

Leaning up, she placed a kiss to Santana's lips before practically dragging the girl through the house and out back to see what new wonders would greet them out there. The sight absolutely took her breath away. The pool, the landscaping, everything was so beautiful. And so very secluded, the walls around the home extending all the way around the yard as well, making for a very private location. "This is so amazing."

"Baby, I don't think we could fit the bathroom in your … our apartment." Santana glanced around the perfect lawn with what looked like a separate patio with a wet bar and grill and she paid particular attention to the full high wall around the entire perimeter. "Tiny, when you're doing your Broadway stuff, Quinn and me doing the modeling and other stuff, we can probably own something like this. Someday." She grinned broadly completely awestruck at where they were standing and the possibility that their future might contain something like this.

"Until then, we can start by fucking where ever we want all week long." Tugging her hand from Rachel's, Santana ripped her shirt over her head tossing it on the nearest chair and hurriedly removing her shoes. Hooking her thumbs in her shorts, she smirked at Rachel. "And skinny dipping in the pool right now."

Rachel took an extra moment to glance around the back yard. It was bigger than about five of her apartments. And that was even stretching it. Everything was massive. And Rachel was quite the fan of extravagance. She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Santana's cheek as she spoke. She absolutely loved that one day this could be a very real possibility. For the three of them. In their future. Together.

But the sappy moment that was building around them quickly shifted with Santana's removal of her shirt. Rachel definitely liked where this was going. Throwing her own shirt off over her head, she kicked her shoes off while simultaneously removing her bra, adding everything to the growing pile of clothes on and by the deck chair. With a playful grin, she pushed her shorts and underwear down on one swift motion before tossing them carelessly to the side. She'd tidy it up later. There were far more pressing matters at hand, like jumping into the pool with a very naked Santana. Her eyes followed Santana's hands as she slipped off the remainder of her clothes, unable to stop the low moan that slipped from her lips.

"Come on," she said, tugging on the girls hand and leading her over to the beautiful pool.

Presented with a very naked Rachel, Santana did nothing to hide the fact that she was checking her girl out. Rachel's ass was a thing of wet dreams and the fact that she was able to touch it, to look at her whenever, a shiver ran through Santana and she bit her lip to avoid embarrassing herself.

Leaning over, she placed her hands on the side and slowly lowered herself into the crystal blue water that was not too cold or hot. Sighing in content, Santana extended her hand to Rachel to help her into the pool. Once they were both in the water, she bent her knees dipping lower until her shoulders were covered. Wrapping her arms around Rachel, she pulled her closer palms on on her ass. "Wrap your legs around me, baby." She encouraged in a low husky voice.

Santana's gaze, or Quinn's for that matter, never failed to make her blush. There was something about the way their eyes roamed freely over her body that gave her chills while simultaneously lighting her skin on fire.

Taking Santana's hand, Rachel lowered herself into the water, using her other hand as support along the edge. It was the perfect temperature and Rachel couldn't help but grin once more as she lowered herself until the water reached her shoulders. Her innocent appreciation of the pool was quickly halted as Santana pulled her closer. Her arms instinctively wrapped around Santana's neck as her legs lifted, slipping around the girl's waist, pulling her closer. "We need a pool, baby," she whispered, her eyes drifting down to appreciate the beautiful girl she was wrapped around, "this needs to be a regular thing."

Santana groaned; her eyes sliding shut momentarily as Rachel's almost weightless body wrapped around hers. Her body flushed; the liquid heat of desire igniting between her legs. Squeezing Rachel's ass appreciatively pulling her even closer to her body, Santana captured Rachel's lips in a hard insistent kiss. Her tongue traced the seam of her girlfriend's lips moaning as her mouth opened and their tongues touched for the first time.

She rolled her hips experimentally into Rachel gasping as her most sensitive parts rubbed against her stomach. If they both weren't in the pool, she would no doubt be able to feel her essence on her skin and that thought alone spurred her forward.

"We need a pool. A very very private pool."

Rachel's hands trailed through the water and along Santana's shoulders as she was pulled closer with Santana's grip on her ass. Hands moved appreciatively along shoulder blades and down her upper arms as their lips moved with one another for a purposeful yet, incredibly intimate, kiss. Her legs tightened around Santana's waist as she moved to pull the girl even closer, the tip of her tongue brushing teasingly against Santana's.

She whimpered unabashedly as Santana rolled her hips, body moving against Rachel. Lips trailed slowly along Santana's jaw, leaving open mouth kisses along the expanse of bare skin along her neck and shoulder. When Santana spoke again, Rachel nodded slightly, tongue trailing a line slowly back up her neck.

"A pool with a strict no swim suit policy," she murmured against her skin.

Santana shivered into Rachel's touch. The fingers on her back, the tongue teasing her skin was driving her slowly to the brink of insanity. "Baby." She breathed out on a whisper as she dipped her head to suck the water droplets from Rachel's chest. Her own tongue finding purchase on the soft skin presented in all its glory. She rubbed her cheek against the diva's hardening nipple before placing open mouth kisses along the curve of her breast.

The water around them felt like liquid silk caressing her skin much like her lover. It lapped against her body in a soothing and relaxing way while lubricating their skin magnifying Rachel's touches and the feel of her body all around.

"Strict. Oh so strict. You need to be naked all the time."

"Only if you and Quinn are naked with me," she whispered as her eyes fell shut. Santana's lips and tongue along her skin drove her completely wild, the small touches making her heart race with every light trace of Santana's tongue against her skin.

Her legs tightened around Santana's waist, while her hands continued their exploration. The water felt amazing all around them, even more so on Santana's skin. Her fingers trailed along the outer curves of her breasts and down her sides before moving up slowly, thumbs brushing against her nipples, loving the way Santana's body responded to even the slightest touch.

Santana's back arched into Rachel's touch, her nipples getting harder begging for more. She smirked against the diva's tan skin tonguing her way back up her shoulders, across the expanse of her chest, and along her neck. Nipping at the soft skin, Santana purred as Rachel made those tiny little noises that made her clit swell.

Santana took one hand off Rachel's ass and let it wander around the girl's hip and over the inside of Rachel's thigh. Her fingers danced upward until she was cupping Rachel in the water her index finger teasing along her folds.

Rachel's fingers dug into Santana's shoulder as her hips instinctively rolled into Santana's touch. God that hand and those fingers, they drove Rachel absolutely wild. "You are such a tease," she whispered into her ear, nibbling lightly on her earlobe as her hand moved to cup her breast, loving the way her nipple felt against Rachel's palm.

Lips moved along Santana's neck, biting down on the skin before soothing the spot with her tongue, mouth continuing its path along the soft skin.

"Jesus." Santana exhaled as Rachel's breath moved across her ear, her hips canting forward. "I love when you're in my ear."

She tilted her head to the side giving Rachel more access to her neck. "Mark me, baby."

Opening Rachel to her touch, she slid her fingers along her folds dipping 2 fingers just inside as her thumb grazed her clit. Santana moaned as she registered the silky smooth feel of Rachel for the first time. It was always her favorite, that first time she felt evidence of her girlfriend's arousal, felt the girl's reaction to her. "Should I tease you more, baby? Tell me what you want."

Rachel was completely rendered speechless. Santana's fingers slipping barely inside while her thumb moved against the sensitive bundle of nerves pushed every coherent thought out of her head. Sucking slowly on the tan skin, Rachel slid one hand down from Santana's shoulders along her back, nails scratching against the skin.

Smirking against her skin, she moved slowly up back to her ear, nodding slightly. They had all week, might as well drag things out as much as possible, "I want you to tease me until I'm begging for you," she murmured, teeth grazing against her skin.

Santana growled as desire flashed through her at Rachel's teeth on her skin, her magnificent words. "Oh sweetheart, I can do that."

She slowed the motion of her thumb to a crawl flicking the nail along the very sensitive head at an agonizing pace. Pressing her fingers inside, she curled them centimeter by centimeter until they were pressing against the small spongy spot along the front wall. Scissoring her fingers, Santana sank her teeth into Rachel's exposed shoulder as she opened her up. "You are so fucking tight."

Rachel's eyes fell shut, her nails digging into the soft skin on Santana's shoulder as her pace slowed drastically. This was going to be sheer torture, but the absolute best torture she could ever imagine. She could feel her heart rate pick up as Santana's fingers slipped in slowly. It took every ounce of restraint to keep from rocking her hips into Santana's hand in hopes that things would speed up. But, she had asked for this and she knew Santana would definitely deliver.

She nipped lightly against the skin along her collarbone, moaning against the skin as Santana's fingers scissored inside of her, her words sent another wave of arousal straight between her legs. "God, do you feel how wet you make me? How much you make me want you?"

Her entire body was humming from the energy flowing freely between them. Once she was sure Rachel was open, Santana eased a third finger inside. "That's how wet you are, baby. Three fingers deep and you're still sucking me in, but I don't hear any begging yet, love." Santana taunted as her thumb lifted Rachel's clit, massaging it every so lightly in a steady motion.

Santana focused the majority of her attention on the the three fingers inside her girl, opening them closing them, pressing one into the front wall and curling it, pressing another into the back wall to the point she knew Rachel wouldn't be able to differentiate the motions but instead would only be able to feel her.

Lowering her head, Santana blew warm breath over the water droplets pooling down Rachel's chest. Drawing a nipple into her mouth, she grazed the pebbled tip with her teeth before curling her tongue to trap it against the roof of her mouth.

Rachel definitely wasn't far from begging, but part of her wanted to keep her resolve as long as possible. She definitely didn't want to turn over the small bit of control she had in this situation. But those three fingers were filling her so perfectly and her thumb against her clit just barely enough for Rachel to register.

Her hips rolled towards Santana's hand, the desperation for some sort of movement or friction growing by the second. Her head fell back, as she arched into Santana's touch, teeth on her hardened nipple bringing a moan from the back of her throat.

"Fuck, Santana," she breathed out, leaning forward and pressing her lips to Santana's forehead as her fingers trailed along the girl's shoulders. "I need you, San," she moaned out, fingers brushing along the back of her neck, "please, baby," she whispered into her hair as she rocked her hips slightly, "take me, baby. Show me I'm yours…just please…I need you."

Santana released Rachel's nipple with an audible pop, growling possessively as she attached her lips to the side of Rachel's neck sucking and biting the sensitive skin harshly, marking it. "Mine."

Picking up the pace of her fingers only slightly, she continued to open Rachel to her touch, to push so deep inside her making her feel every small bump against her g-spot. Her thumb massaged Rachel's clit faster, more directly. She lifted and stroked the bundle on nerves as if she were lapping at it with her tongue.

Santana knew she should go faster, pound harder, but damn if she wasn't still keen on making this a slow build. The intensity was increasing with each stroke and the soft moans of pleasure falling from the brunette's lips made her ache with the desire to see what noises she could pull before Rachel came on her fingers.

"How much can you take, baby? How long can you hold off before you have to let go and come all over me?"

Rachel absolutely loved the slow buildup, as torturous as it was. But she could feel everything. Every small brush of Santana's fingers inside of her, each time they'd hit that spot that caused her hips to rock into her hand. She couldn't even stop the slew of low moans that sounded softly between the two of them. The moment was so intimate, the way their bodies moved together slowly, fluidly with the way the water surrounded them.

Santana's words only fueled the fire building inside of her, her muscles in her thighs already quivering around the girl's waist. She blinked a few times, trying to remember how to form a complete sentence in response to Santana's questions. Lips brushing against her temple, she whispered, "I can take a lot more," she said, her voice wavering as a moan slipped from her throat halfway through the last word. "Just…please, I need more," she added, palming the girl's breast slowly.

Hearing Rachel's plea for more, Santana held Rachel's gaze before drawing all three fingers together and thrusting in harder than before, her thumb dragging effortlessly across her clit as she pulled out. She lowered her forehead to Rachel's and wrapped her arm more securely around the girl's waist. "Damn you pull me in so sweet, baby. I could fuck you like this for days."

Sliding in harder, Santana opened her fingers wide and withdrew with time making sure to stroke the front and back walls as she pulled out and drawing them back together to press back inside. The motion inside and on Rachel's clit was slow and steady. The rocking of Rachel's hips, the tightening of her hold around Santana's neck, and those glorious little mewling sounds signaled Rachel's release was getting closer and closer with every stroke.

"Do you feel full, Rach? When I push into you, when I open you up, does that feel good, baby?" Santana husked into her ear, wet hair clinging to her skin. Sucking the lobe into her mouth she worried it with her teeth. She whispered, "I love you, Tiny."

Rachel could feel the familiar coil building in her lower abdomen with every movement of Santana's skilled fingers. Resting her forehead against Santana's, their eyes locked and Rachel was absolutely positive that she'd gladly have Santana like this for days.

She could no longer control the way her hips rocked into Santana's touch, her body seeking the release she so desperately needed. And when Santana spoke, Rachel knew that she didn't need much more. Her jaw dropped slightly as she nodded, "So full…so fucking amazing," she moaned out, eyes falling shut as Santana contrasted her previous words with the soft 'I love you'.

Rachel was beyond close. She was right there. It only took a few more strokes, and Rachel flew over the edge, all but screaming Santana's name, which rolled so easily off her tongue. Her back arched as her hold on Santana tightened, muscles quivering as her body clamped down on Santana's fingers, pulsing around her.

"Jesus." Santana moaned out lowly as Rachel screamed her name and clenched down trapping her fingers inside. Lightly lifting the girl's clit with her thumb, she continued small light strokes as she worked Rachel through each wave of her release.

Her arm wrapped more securely around the writhing brunette drawing their bodies even closer. Lowering her head, Santana captured Rachel's lips in a hard kiss with a sweeter edge. Nothing made her body hum as much as making the girl's come, feeling their pleasure on my fingers, tongue, inside her.

"Ride it out, baby. Make it last." Santana murmured against her lips moving her hand so very very gently against her girl.

Rachel was pretty sure she couldn't form a sentence anymore, and she wasn't about to try, Santana's name on repeat as her hips rolled down onto Santana's hand, trying to draw out her orgasm as long as possible.

Lips moved slowly together, her grip around Santana's shoulders keeping her grounded. She loved how Santana could transform a moment with the simplest kiss. Making Rachel's heart flutter as her body pulsed from the overwhelming sensations brought on by Santana's fingers.

Rachel's breaths turned into pants as Santana's motions gradually became more and more gentle, extending her pleasure. When it all became to much, Rachel brought one arm down to Santana's hand to stop her motions, leaning her forehead against Santana's. Words were entirely way too much of an effort right now.

Leaning up slightly, she pressed their lips together, a grin pulling at her lips, "I love you, San," she murmured, pulling the girl closer.

Santana's eyes slid shut, pleasure coursing through her as Rachel's breath panted against her skin. Both arms now wrapped around the brunette their chests flush against each other.

A smirk tugged at her lips as Rachel kissed her so sweetly and out of breath. "I love you too, Tiny. Like crazy stupid love."


	32. Wake Up!

"Let's go get our girl." Santana whispered conspiratorially, a devious glint in her eye as she relayed just how she wanted to wake her. "We should sneak into the bedroom and blow her as she wakes up."

The pair giggled as they had to use their clothes to dry off from the pool. "Next time remind me to not strip off without knowing where the towels are."

Like Elmer Fudd hunting rabbit, Santana and Rachel tiptoed comically toward the door Quinn has disappeared through when they arrived. Pausing in the doorframe, Santana smiled at Quinn's sleeping form. Her hair was all askew and she looked positively fuckable. Her clothing was folded neatly on the chair nearest the bed and that was damn convenient for their plan.

Cutting her eyes to the brunette, Santana nodded and motioned them forward. Grasping the edge of the blanket, she inched it ever so slowly down to expose first Quinn's magnificent tits. Santana loved the contrast of her darker nipples against the pale skin of her chest. Tugging a little more, she exposed her abs and hips bones before the girl was completely exposed to them.

Placing her knee on the bed, the mattress sank as she crawled up the left side of Quinn's naked body while Rachel did the same on the other side. Holding Rachel's gaze, the pair placed open mouthed kisses on the blonde's hip bones working their way toward the blonde's still soft member. Unable to hold back, Santana moaned as both she and Rachel licked a hot stripe across the flesh nestled so sweetly against Quinn's body. Their tongues licked and sucked at Quinn and each other until they felt Quinn stir in their mouths.

Quinn was asleep peacefully, her body completely relaxed with one arm behind her head and the other laying across her stomach. Well, she was asleep peacefully until she started having an arousing dream. She could feel both Rachel's and Santana's mouth on her, licking at her soft member. The blonde moaned softly as her body started registering it was actually happening. Fluttering her eyes open to look up at the ceiling for a minute, she took in a deep breath and lifted her head slightly to look down at the two girls who were currently licking and sucking on her hardened member. Quinn groaned then, letting her head fall back as she arched her back. "Shit…" she whispered, fisting the sheets with one hand.

Rachel tiptoed behind Santana into the bedroom Quinn had wandered off to, careful not to wake the blonde prematurely. God, she was beautiful. She looked so incredibly peaceful, hair messy, body relaxed and, conveniently, very naked. The brunette bit down on her bottom lip to repress a moan as they, inch by inch, revealed the blonde's perfect body from underneath the sheet. Climbing carefully onto the mattress on the opposite side of Quinn, she smirked up at Santana, offering up a small wink.

Keeping her eyes locked on Santana's, Rachel followed her lead, leaving slow kisses along the expanse of the blondes hips, gradually making their way to Quinn's member. Slowly dragging their tongues along the length, their mouths began their work together. Tongues and lips meeting one another as Quinn stirred, growing harder by the second.

Fingers brushed along the blonde's thigh ever so slightly as she saw her lift her head to glance at both girls. Her tongue circled around the tip slowly, locking eyes with Quinn briefly before the blonde's head fell back against the pillow once more.

Santana moaned, humming against Quinn as she began to harden between hers and Rachel's lips. Working on her together was one of the Latina's favorite things. Being able to taste Rachel's mouth and Quinn at the same time, to feel Rachel's deft tongue stroke along the veins at Quinn's tip while flicking the seam of her mouth or teasing the tip of her tongue, it was maddening.

Clutching Rachel's fingers, she brought the girl's hand around to circle Quinn's girth, to jerk her off in tandem. The length of Quinn's shaft was wet from their mouths and the fluid that was now flowing freely from the tip. Attaching her mouth, she slurped and sucked while Rachel massaged the girl's length.

Moving her legs a little, Quinn panted out softly and gripped the sheets tighter. "Fuck…" she groaned out. She made constantly moaning sounds, grunting at her body just wanting to release right away. It'd be a first since a long time if she released right then and there. Quinn moaned, writhing on the bed a little, her eyes squeezing shut. The blonde rolled her body, lying on her back still. "Rachel… Santana…" she whispered in a moan, her heels digging into the bed. Her legs still moved as she felt herself being stimulated constantly by the girls until she was coming. Quinn arched again, panting through moans. She actually felt embarrassed at how quickly she had just come underneath the girls, covering her face as her face flushed a pink hue.

Rachel's fingers wrapped around the blonde's member, pumping her slowly as Santana's mouth continued it's glorious movements along Quinn's length. She note the tell tale signs that Quinn was close, both girls giving her the exact attention she needed to absolutely let go.

Watching Quinn release never failed to drive her absolutely wild, and this time was no exception. The way her heels would dig into the bed just before, the way her back arched as she came, it was such a gorgeous sight.

Her hand slowed it's motions as Quinn gradually came down from her release, eyes flashing up to the beautiful blonde who was now covering her face. Kissing slowly up Quinn's body, along her toned stomach, between her perfect breasts and up her neck, Rachel smiled until she moved both hands away from her face, meeting Quinn's eyes. "You are so beautiful, Quinn," she whispered as she placed a light kiss to her lips before leaning their foreheads together. "Good morning, gorgeous."

Santana mewled low against Quinn's straining member as she felt the tell tale swell in her mouth. Paying particular attention to the throbbing vein, she flicked her tongue against it as the blonde dug her heels in and spurted over and over down her throat. Sucking gently, she took as much of her inside as she could lips bumping Rachel's fingers as she swallowed each and every drop of Quinn's come.

Releasing her, Santana used her fingers to guide Quinn back to her belly before crawling up Quinn's body settling on her other side. Throwing her hand low over Quinn's belly she kissed her skin lightly. "Hi, lover."

Quinn hummed slightly at the kisses up her body from both girls, keeping her hands over her face until Rachel removed them. She was still embarrassed about coming so soon with them, since she hadn't expected that. She smiled though to Rachel, returning her kiss before leaning in to kiss Santana. "I hadn't meant to come that soon," she murmured to both of them, her cheeks still flushing the tinge of pink. Quinn wrapped each arm around one of the girls and pulled them both close. "Good morning," she murmured to them both. "You've been in the pool. You smell like chlorine." Grinning, she kissed Rachel's shoulder before kissing Santana again.

Rachel slipped her arm around Quinn's middle, her hand resting over Santana's arm as she curled up next to the blonde. She shook her head slightly, placing a kiss on Quinn's cheek, "I plan on making you forget your name this week, Quinn. That was just one of very many."

"We may have gotten a little overzealous and couldn't help but jump on in. It's completely gorgeous and extremely private, you'll love it," she whispered as she placed gentle kisses along Quinn's collarbone.

Swiping her bottom lip with her thumb, Santana winked at the blonde. "I'm just that good at blowing you." Leaning in close, she kissed the blonde deeply biting her bottom lip just because she could.

"Rach started stripping the minute we got into the yard. Couldn't very well let her be the only one nekkid in the pool. She needed … uhh… supervision."

Quinn laughed at both girls and pulled them closer to her. "We should get some food in our stomachs because I'm starving," she stated as she moved to sit up. The blonde stretched and sighed before sliding off the bed. "What would you guys like to eat? Order in or something I could whip up for us?"

Rachel stretched with a quiet giggle at Santana's comment. "Yes, we wouldn't want me to drown or anything. Lack of clothes does that to a person," she murmured, flashing the dark haired girl a wink from where her head rested on Quinn's shoulder.

But the blonde was right, she was particularly hungry as well. "It's our vacation, Quinn. I'm not going to ask you to cook for us. We'll order something." Rachel sat up as well, scooting off the bed before walking over and placing a kiss on Santana's head. "Come on Miss Lifeguard."

"Hey. I did give you mouth to mouth and gave you a very thorough manual examination." Santana smirked at Rachel climbing from the bed behind the other two appreciating the view of them naked from behind.

"Let's order in and look around some more. But I want to fire up the grill one day because it looks super cool." Santana walked toward the kitchen area and found some take out menus on the refrigerator. She tossed them unceremoniously to Quinn. "You guys pick something while I get the stuff from the car."

Smirking at both girls, she shook her head a little and headed into the kitchen with both girls. She glanced to Santana, catching the menus. "I'm up for anything really. Just as long as they have something Rachel can eat," she replied, glancing through one of the menus as Santana strode past her stark naked. "Baby… Are you sure you don't want to put on some clothes when you go to the car?" She asked raising her eyebrows as she looked at the Latina. Looking back to Rachel, she smiled warmly to her and moved in close so she could wrap her arms around her. "Find anything?"

Rachel leaned back against the counter as her eyes followed Santana's very naked body heading for the front door. "Damn," she said softly, appreciating the view that never failed to bring a smirk to her lips, mind clouding with extremely vivid visions of things they'd likely be partaking in later that week.

Glancing through the takeout menus, she found a couple that had things she could eat. Satisfied, she slipped her arms around Quinn's waist, pulling the blonde closer to her "Depends on what you're in the mood for. Italian, Chinese, or Sandwiches. All three have something I could eat," she murmured as her lips pressed to Quinn's cheek.

Santana grinned at her own nakedness shrugging her shoulders. On one hand she wasn't worried about being seen, but she also didn't need her boobs squished or anything. "You said we didn't have wear clothes at all."

Santana sauntered off throwing on Quinn's shirt but no pants and heading for the door. "Better?" Santana chuckled and didn't a little twirl.

Quinn smiled to Rachel while she rolling her eyes at Santana. "Italian sounds good," she replied softly, dipping down to kiss her softly. She smiled warmly again and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Do you mind ordering? You can use my card for it." Kissing the side of her mouth, she separated from Rachel and headed to see what drinks they had. "Uh… we have no drinks. I have to take a trip to the store to get us some alcohol and regular drinks. Make a list of anything we need and I can get it."

Rachel smiled, leaning up and kissing Quinn's lips softly before slipping from her embrace. "Alright baby, you know I'm good with whatever you'd like. Some tea would be nice. But anything you'd like to get is fine with me. Just no tequila, it tends to make me really horny," she said, flashing Quinn a wink as she walked over to help Santana with the bags at the door.

"San, what kind of drinks do you want?" she asked as she carried the suitcase into the bedroom, setting it off along the side. "And Quinn and I were thinking italian, if that works for you?"

Santana had a bag over each shoulder and was pulling two cases as she walked back through the door. She handed one of the cases off to Rachel. "Italian sounds good. Chicken parm and a salad."

Dropping the bags on the bedroom, she walked to the kitchen. "Can you pick up wine, some beer, tequila for Tiny. I want to do body shots. Maybe water. We can go back to town tomorrow and get some staples and stuff to grill out."

Santana kissed Quinn's shoulder sweetly before turning for the door, her ass definitely on display as she sauntered away.

Quinn nodded to both girls, writing down the drinks they wanted. "I'm sticking to order in this week. I really don't want to cook and we'll have to work out when we get back," she stated softly, pulling out some money to give to Rachel. "Order whatever for me. I know you know what I like. I'm going to get the alcohol and drinks for us." She sighed slightly and headed back into the bedroom to pull on some clothes. Quinn tugged on her boxer briefs and some board shorts, along with a sports bra and a ribbed tank. Walking back to the girls, she grabbed the keys and her wallet. "I'll be back in a little bit. Bye girls."

Rachel playfully rolled her eyes as Santana walked back out the door, a little extra sway to her hips. God, she loved these girls. Turning back to Quinn, she took the money, placing it on the counter next to the takeout menu. "Alright, I'll order food and make sure it'll be here in time for your return." She leaned over, kissing Quinn's cheek lightly, "I'm going to go get dressed…I don't think the delivery driver needs to see the goods," she said, gesturing to herself.

"Drive safe baby," she said to Quinn, walking into the bedroom to grab her phone and some shorts, slipping on an oversized shirt as well. Walking back out into the kitchen, she grabbed the takeout menu, leaning against the counter as she dialed. After clarifying that the dish was, in fact, vegan multiple times, she confirmed the address and set the phone on the counter.

"Dinner should be ready soon. Goodness, I'm a great cook," she teased as she walked back into the bedroom.

Santana took the last of the stuff from the car and hauled it inside as Quinn was getting dressed and heading out the door. Tucking the toy suitcase under the bed, she unpacked the rest of their things into the dresser and closet, stowing the suitcases in the back. Everything else, the girls could find a place for as the week went on.

Reluctantly, she donned a pair of panties just in case she was visible when the delivery person came, but she refused to let go of Quinn's shirt. In fact, Santana decided she might not give it back.

"You rock the take out, Tiny." Santana called out as she walked from the bedroom into the living area as they waited for Quinn to get back. She turned on the tv and flipped through a few channels before settling on a movie they had all seen.

They had passed a package store not too far up the road and not surprisingly Q was back fairly soon. As she heard the car door close, she went outside and helped bring the drinks to the kitchen.

"Seriously, baby, look a this thing." Santana pointed out the tv to Quinn. "Can we watch porn on it?"

Quinn grinned to both girls before she left. The blonde made her trip quickly, grabbing everything they wanted. Avoiding most of the looks, she went to check out until the manager made his way over and waved at the cashier, tipping his head to Quinn. The blonde smiled to him, swiping her card to pay for all the alcohol. "Are there any good restaurants around here that are really good that delivery?" She asked, raising her eyebrows before she was handed an extra menu for mexican. Raising her eyebrows, she smiled warmly. "Thank you. Do they do vegan options?" The man nodded, making her smiled again before taking her things. The blonde headed back to the house pretty quickly wanting to just get home. Smiling as she pulled in, she parked and got out.

Rachel laid back against the couch, deciding that exploring could wait until later. She leaned back against the armrest, looking up at the television as Santana flipped channels. This television was bigger than her bed. She could probably sleep on the television if necessary. She turned her head as Quinn returned with the alcohol and other drinks, smiling over at the blonde when she walked inside.

Turning back to Santana, she playfully nudged her with her foot, "your first thought would be how high quality porn would look on the giant tv," she teased, leaning over and kissing her cheek as she stood to help Quinn with the drinks.

"Tits would be huge. Bigger than in real life. And in high def." Santana teased being a bigger perve than actually was, well mostly anyway.

She followed Rachel to the kitchen to help her and Quinn put things away. "How'd it go in town? They were nice?"

Quinn nodded to Santana's questions. "It was good. People knew who I was. They didn't come say hi though," she stated softly as she pulled out the drinks, setting them on the middle counter. "I'm not really sure which ones to put in the fridge, so I'm leaving that to Santana." She grinned, giving her a wink before looking at Rachel and the TV. "The first thing you think about is porn on that thing? Why don't you think about movies and such. I mean, I'd love to watch one of my comic movies on that."


	33. Acting Out Images

Quinn bit her lip as she teased Santana, asking about the image the girl had put in her mind at the past photo shoot. When the Latina agreed, the blonde felt like moaning as she felt herself grow extremely hard. She groaned and looked down to see her member straining out as it wasn't covered by anything. Quinn grimaced as she tried to walk. It actually felt uncomfortable to even move with this much of a hard on. She was looking for Santana since she wasn't in the bedroom.

Santana toweled herself off as she walked back into the house from the pool. Nothing like a skinny dip in a private pool to make the day that much better. She could get used to this life.

Opening the door, towel draped over her shoulders she walked in to the living area just as Quinn was exiting the bedroom in all her naked and obviously turned on glory.

"Happy to see me?"

Quinn stopped as Santana walked in completely naked. She was still getting used to them just walking around. The blonde glanced down at herself, raising her eyebrows before looking back at Santana. She smiled sheepishly to her. Quinn was about to cover herself, but she remembered both girls stating adamantly that they liked it. "Yeah," she croaked before clearing her throat. "Sorry…" Eyeing the Latina, she bit her lip and stepped close to her. "I do believe you remember a certain something that you put in my head a little while ago."

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist, her fingers trailing up the girl's bare thighs. "No apologies anytime for her being all hard and ready to please."

She placed open mouth kisses along her neck before sucking her ear lobe into her ear. "Refresh my memory, baby. If it's got you raring to go thinking about it, can't wait for your reaction to doing it."

Quinn shook her head slightly. "I'm not apologizing because of me being hard. I apologized because I lost my voice for a second," she replied softly, closing her eyes as she felt Santana's lips on her. She let out a little pant. "I was trying to get hard for the Under Amour shoot since they wanted a bulge. You sent me a pic of you with the bathing suit top and mentioning _her_ being in between them." She referred to her member as she ran a hand up to run her fingers through her hair. "I was kind of hoping we could do that. I've never done it before so I'm kind of nervous about it. I want to though."

"Oh that's good then." It was a huge step forward for Quinn to be more at ease with her body especially when aroused and Santana was damn proud of her girl.

Lowering her hands to the blonde's ass, Santana squeezed firmly and pulled her even closer. "Fuck, baby. Absolutely." Her voice caught in her throat as she thought about having Quinn fuck her tits. "Bedroom."

"Don't be nervous, love. We'll get the lube I brought. We could use sun tan stuff, but then we'd smell all coconut and beachy. Not exactly what I want." She giggled at the thought. Santana grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her toward the room. "I fucking want you so badly right now."

"I definitely wouldn't do the suntan lotion there," she stated as she followed Santana into the bedroom. "I just… don't know how to go about this." Quinn furrowed her brows as she looked at the bed then at Santana. She shifted from one foot to the other, scratching her forehead. She was nervous about this. Would it be okay? Would Santana really be okay with this? Quinn dropped her eyes to her erection, glancing to the ground.

Santana reached over taking Quinn's hand pulling her onto the bed. "First thing we're going to do is lay here and you're going to kiss the daylights out of me."

Santana placed her hands on Quinn's hips settling her square over her. "Then when we're ready, you are going to put lube on my tits and on her. I'll hold the boobs closed while you guide her through."

Quinn settled in between her legs, lowering herself to her forearms so she could kiss the Latina. She smiled against her lips, keeping her kisses gentle to tease her. The blonde captured her lips then with a hard kiss, biting at her bottom lip gently. "I love you," she whispered softly against her lips, licking at them gently. Quinn kissed her fully then and settled with just kissing her as she lay there with her.

Santana arched her back moaning at the sting of the bite on her lower lip. She adored that Quinn wasn't afraid to be a little rough with her. She ran the tips of her fingers down the blonde's back, her nails barely scraping the soft skin. "I love you too, baby."

Letting her tongue dance with Quinn's, she rolled her hips very very gently against the blonde's content to kiss her lips and appreciate the skin on skin contact. Santana let out a whimper as she felt the heaviness of Quinn's erection trapped between them.

The blonde smiled into the kiss as Santana rolled her hips up. Kissing her cheek, she rolled her hips back against her and kissed down to her neck. "I should just fuck you like this," she murmured, feeling Santana's wetness against her erection. "You're so ready for me." Groaning softly, she bucked her hips once to give Santana that little jolt. "Have you coming underneath me. But I still want what you promised me when you brought it up."

Santana hissed as Quinn pressed through her slick folds, rolling her hips up encouraging as much contact as possible. Her nails bit sharply into Quinn's tender skin definitely marking her.

"Fuck my tits first, then make me come under you." Santana's voice was deep, arousal coursing through her pulsing low in her belly. "I want to feel you hard and heavy on my chest, pinching my nipples, tonguing you a you push through until you come all over me."

Quinn grunted slightly and sat up away from the Latina. The blonde looked down at Santana, her hands drifting over her stomach to her thighs gently. She smiled to her, reaching over to grab the lube. Checking the bottle, she nodded to her and put some on her hands to spread it over Santana's breasts gently to tease her. She put more on her hand and spread some on herself. "Come on baby. Sit up." She murmured softly.

Santana growled as Quinn spread lube liberally over her breasts palming them, kneading them, flicking the nipples with her thumbs. "Don't tease too much." Santana ground out through clenched teeth as she struggled to keep her hips relatively still.

Propping herself up a little on the pillows, Santana encouraged her girlfriend to move more forward. "Straddle my chest, baby."

Placing one hand on the outside of each breast, Santana pushed them together experimentally; her own fingers now teasing her erect nipples. Relaxing her hands slightly, Santana opened herself up for Quinn to push up her chest. "Slide up, Q. I'll push my boobs around you once you are in."

Quinn eased herself over her waist to move up her body. She was careful not to put all of her weight on her. The blonde eyed her for a moment, taking in several deep breaths. Silently, she slid up a little more and got her erection to lay in between Santana's breasts. Feeling Santana squeeze her boobs around her, Quinn sucked in a deep breath as she looked at the image she was presented with. "Fuck…" she whispered softly. Moving her hips experimentally, she smiled at her erection passing between her breasts. "Shit, Santana."

Santana shifted underneath Quinn arching her back to thrust her chest up the slightest bit higher. Squeezing her boobs together around Quinn, she whimpered as the hard flesh pushed though the slick canal between her breasts. "Does that feel good, Quinn? Pushing between my tits."

Lifting her head, Santana angled more downward sticking her tongue out. As Quinn's erection pushed through the top of her boobs, she licked and sucked at the tip moaning against swollen flesh as the unique flavors of Quinn and the lube rolled across her tongue. "Fuuuck."

Quinn moaned softly, pushing in and out of the girl's breasts. "Shit…" She whispered, reaching out to grab the headboard. The blonde closed her eyes, moving with the Latina. She hummed, her brain shutting down as she just continuously moved with Santana. It felt like a dream to her to have this. To have Santana accepting her, accepting this. She was scared to look down only to realize it was a dream. Quinn grunted slightly, sighing as she gripped the headboard.

"Push a little further up, Q." Santana instructed gasping as the entire weeping head of Quinn became visible through the valley of her breasts. She sucked the tip and as much of Quinn into her mouth on each thrust as possible, sucking hard and swiping all of that precious fluid into her mouth. Loud slurping noises from her mouth broke through the sexy sloshing of Quinn's erection beating its rhythm on her chest. She pinched her nipples in time with Quinn's hips her own arousal pooling between her legs.

"Look at how fucking sexy you look on me, baby."

Moving her hips against Santana, she finally dropped her head to look down just in time to see Santana taking the tip of her erection into her mouth. She moaned then, pausing to let Santana suck some more. "Suck just a bit more baby," she murmured out softly, pulling back a minute later to push back in again until she finally came. Quinn groaned as she let herself just simply release with the Latina.

Santana growled low, possessively, primally as Quinn came all over her. Some went into her mouth but most landed on her breasts and skin. It was warm and wet and turned her on to know end. Watching Quinn just let go on her, to feel the energy coursing through her body as it pulsed each time was electric. Her clit jumped sympathetically as Quinn shuddered.

One hand went to Quinn's thighs, hands rubbing the soft skin, nails teasing the skin. The fingers of her other hand dabbed the evidence of Quinn's release touching it and feeling it move along her heated skin.

"So fucking beautiful, baby."

Quinn moaned happily, pulling back from her to lie down on top of her. She glanced to her evidence of her orgasm and smiled a little, capturing Santana's lips. Humming softly, she shift to sit up on her knees as she went to get herself hard again so she could please the girl. She stopped though, looking down. Sliding down, she crawled down the bed and kissed her stomach gently. Licking a stripe up her folds, she held her thighs apart gently as she focused on her girlfriend.

Santana moaned into the deep kiss, whimpering as Quinn pulled away. Drawing her fingers to her mouth, she licked and sucked them until they were clean. Her eyes never left her girlfriend as the blonde kissed her way down her body and pushed her legs apart opening her to Quinn's intent gaze.

"Oh God, Quinn. See how wet I am for you. How much having you on me like that turned me on?" Santana screamed out Quinn's name fisting her hair as the girl's tongue swiped through her folds and danced along her clit. "Fuck!"

Quinn moaned against the Latina, licking at her gently. She moved closer, sliding her tongue inside of Santana to lick at her walls. The blonde hummed loudly, running a hand up her thigh to her stomach as she circled her entrance with the other, her mouth attached to her clit them. Sliding her fingers inside of her, she curled them slightly to bump that spongy area. Quinn watched Santana above her.

"Oh fuck, Quinn." Santana pulled Quinn's hair as she popped her hips up into the her face. Her legs jerked as her girlfriend repeatedly massaged her g-spot while sucking on her clit. Her nipples were still hard from the attention they received while Quinn had pushed in and out of her cleavage and she could still taste Quinn on her tongue.

Her entire existence in that moment was centered between her legs. Without question, she was soaking the blonde's chin and probably the bed sheets too. "I'm not going to last long, baby. So close."

The blonde hummed into her again, licking against her clit gently. Twisting her fingers inside of her, she pushed and pulsed her fingers constantly. She loved having Santana writhing underneath her, feeling her flutter around her fingers or her member. Quinn groaned softly, pushing harder into her. "Come for me baby," she murmured to the Latina.

Santana closed her eyes, her heels digging into the mattress as she let out a keening cry. Her insides clamped down hard trapping Quinn's fingers inside as she felt herself fluttering into her release. "Fuck. God. Oh God. Coming."

Working Santana to her climax, she smiled as she arched up off the bed and simply came. Quinn kept her pace steady to draw out her orgasm until she finally pulled out her fingers. The blonde kissed her thigh up to her stomach then to her lips. "Hi baby," she murmured softly.

Santana struggled to catch her breath as her heartbeat thundered in her head. Inhaling deeply a few times, she blinked her eyes open a small smirk on her lips. Licking at Quinn's chin, she playfully smacked her lips at the taste of herself all over her girlfriend's face. "God, I came all over you too."

"Yes, you did," she replied softly, grinning to her. Sliding to her side, she pulled Santana close to cuddle. "I love you." Quinn pressed a kiss to her shoulder and grinned to her. "Thank you for letting me do that." She whispered, looking at her with a small smile.

"I love you too, baby." Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn holding her closer sighing into the embrace. Her body was still shaking a little from the intensity of her orgasm.

"We can do anything you want, Quinn. I love pleasing you, making you come, being a part of whatever that means for us." She returned the small smile absently running her hands up and down the blonde's back. "Is there anything else you want to try?"

Quinn shook her head to the Latina. "No baby," she murmured softly, running her hand down her side gently. "Is there anything you'd like to try?" She smiled as she moved a little closer, draping half of herself over Santana. "I'm willing to try anything with you." Kissing her cheek, she smiled warmly to her and nuzzled her cheek.

Santana allowed her hand to drop down until she was palming Quinn's ass, squeezing gently as she encouraged her to drape over as much as she wanted. There was nothing like skin on skin contact to connect them most fully. She kissed the top of her head sweetly keeping in their cocoon of content.

"Not right this second, but I really want to play with the restraints and blindfold. Maybe one time we tie up Rachel and another time you. If you guys want to tie me up, I'm game too."

Quinn smiled then and kissed her jaw gently. "We can definitely do that baby," she murmured softly. Wrapping her arms around the girl, she ran her hands up her sides slowly. She kissed her shoulder, running her hand up and down her stomach. "You up for riding me?" She asked softly, squeezing her side gently.

"Hmmm. Let me see." Santana hummed against Quinn's skin, her fingers dancing down the center of the blonde's chest until they closed around her girlfriend's erection. "Does she want some more attention? Does she want to be buried balls deep in me?"

Santana loved talking dirty, teasing her girl even when it was unnecessary. Capturing Quinn's lips in a hard kiss, she dragged her teeth over the girl's bottom lip pulling it sharply with her teeth. She hooked her leg behind Quinn's knee and flipped their position with Quinn landing on her back in the middle of the mattress.

"To answer your question" Santana husked out, her fingers guiding Quinn to her entrance, lowering her hips and taking her inch by inch inside. "Yes. Absolutely yes. Always yes."

The blonde smiled warmly, lying on her back as she looked up at the Latina. "She always wants attention," she murmured softly, running her hands up her thighs slowly. Quinn lifted her head to watch Santana take her in. Humming softly, she moaned until she was completely inside of her. "Fuck," she whispered softly. "Oh God, I love you on top, taking what you want." She moaned loudly, rolling her hips up. "Go on and take it."

Eyes sparkling in the light, Santana sat up back arching as she tossed her dark hair over her shoulder. She massaged the blonde inside her walls clenching and unclenching as she milked her length. Santana grabbed one of Quinn's hands leading it to her clit and rocking into her fingers. "Stroke me, Quinn."

Reaching behind her, she cupped Quinn's balls rolling them in her hand gently as she raised and lowered her hips inch by agonizing inch taking her girlfriend all the way inside on each stroke. "Slow and steady. I want to make love with you."

Quinn moaned, following the girl's instructions and ran her thumb against her clit with each movement of Santana. Biting her lip, she groaned slightly and closed her eyes at her balls even being paid attention to. The blonde dug her heels into the bed, moving with Santana on the bed. "Oh God, shit," she moaned. "Yes." Quinn wanted to sit up, but each time she tried to sit up a pull on her back made her think differently. Lying down underneath her, she rolled her hips with Santana. "I love you."

"Relax, baby. Let me love you." Santana pressed down on Quinn thumbing her nipple as a way to pin her to the mattress effectively. She rolled her hips forward clamping her walls down as her ass settled against Quinn's balls, lifting up into the air until just the head was inside as she palmed them. Over and over on repeat, her breathing picked up to match her strokes. The thumb on her clit made it difficult but not impossible to maintain the steady rhythm.

"Your balls pull tight when I squeeze you. Did you know that?" She punctuated her statement with a firm squeeze of her muscles trapping Quinn's erection against her g-spot. She rolled her hips in small mostly controlled motions, her mouth falling open as she gasped and panted. Her juices were coatings Quinn's abs and beginning to pool where her fingers cupped Quinn. "I'm fucking soaked again. This is what you do to me."

Quinn moaned, arching her back at the constant massaging of her balls. She was confused for a minute, trying to understand what Santana meant until the girl clamped hard on her erection. The blonde let her mouth fall open as her body twitched slightly. She groaned out, moaning and panting underneath the Latina. "Fuck," she whispered softly. "I always dream about is you or Rachel riding me or both of you sucking me off. Oh fuck…" Groaning, she pressed harder against her clit to help Santana as she rode her.

"That's it, baby. Fuck." Santana panted out as Quinn twitched below and inside her. "Soon, I want to eat Rachel out and suck on your balls while she rides you. Can we make that happen?"

Every nerve ending in her body was now centered on Quinn's erection against her g spot and the girl's thumb on her clit. Her girl was close and she felt the tell tale signs of her growing slightly, pressing against her a little more. "Coming, Quinn. Coming all the fuck over you." Throwing her head back, Santana wailed out as her release slammed into her, Her hips twitched, the muscles of her thighs tight as her insides pulsed. "Please please please come with me."

Smiling, Quinn nodded. "Yes, absolutely," she muttered, rolling her hips up. When the Latina was coming, Quinn arched up and moaned loudly. She gritted her teeth, willing her orgasm to come with Santana's. Hearing Santana beg, she felt everything release. "Santana…" she moaned out, her body twitching underneath her. "Fuck baby." She rolled her body into her.

Santana whimpered as she felt insides being painted with Quinn's come. Rocking her hips back and forth she rode out their orgasms until even the slightest movement was too much to bear. Slumping forward, Santana made sure that Quinn stayed inside her as she kissed along Quinn's neck and jawline straightening her legs to lay completely on top of her.

"I love you. And I love the way you make me come." Santana purred out against her skin before kissing the blonde deeply on the lips.

Quinn wrapped her arms around the Latina, kissing her cheek in return. Her breathing was labored as she laid underneath Santana. Sighing, she held onto her tightly. "I love you too baby," she murmured softly. Kissing her softly, she cradled her face in her hands. "It's still new to me, kind of. I mean, I've been having sex for almost three years and I still feel new."

Santana held onto Quinn tighter, arms and legs completely intertwined. A smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth as kissed the blonde. Her heartbeat was still pounding in her chest as her breathing slowly returned more to normal. "You rock my world, Q. You and Rachel both. I am one lucky bitch. Feel free to gain as much experience with me as you like."


	34. Broadway Never Rests

Despite knowing that vacation was a time to relax, Rachel couldn't help but want to rehearse a few numbers from Spring Awakening, hoping she'd get a leg up on rehearsals before things became to strenuous. This was her shot, and she was not about to mess this up. Thankful for the small piano experience she did have, she played through the part she knew by heart to ensure perfection before she slowly began to sing along.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Santana standing in the doorway and it brought a small smile to her face. Lifting her fingers from the keys, she motioned for Santana to join her before continuing with the song.

Santana stood in awe from the doorway. The sound of the piano had drifted into the living room and she had gone to pay closer to attention to her girl. Seeing the brunette looking absolutely stunning while she brushed a lock a hair behind her ear and then played the opening of Mama Who Bore Me this time singing as well.

When Rachel smiled and motioned her over, Santana came into the room and sat her panty-covered ass on the piano bench nudging her with her knee. Leaning over, she kissed her shoulder. "Sing out, baby. You sound amazing."

Rachel scooted a little closer to Santana, glancing away from the sheet music to smile over at the beautiful girl, a soft giggle threatening to pass her lips when she saw the lack of pants. "Sing with me," she said softly, leaning over to place a kiss to Santana's cheek. "I know you know the words."

Starting back at the beginning, she sang along with the music coming from the piano, this time louder. She knew this song by heart and her fingers continued to play as she turned slightly to face Santana, smiling slightly as she sang.

Santana grinned broadly as Rachel's leg was flush against hers. She had no qualms at all about singing with her. While her voice was not as full and lacked the years of vocal training of her girl, she could hold her own. She cleared her throat and took in a deep breath.

"Mama who bore. Mama who gave me. No way to handle things …" Their voices blended well until Santana dropped out to admire Rachel in the bridge. Chills broke out on her arms as Rachel hit each note with the pure tone.

"Damn, baby. You nailed that part." She whispered so as not to interrupt, but she couldn't stop her hand from stroking Rachel's thigh.

Rachel grinned as Santana sang. She really loved her voice. And while she lacked a grand amount of technical training, her voice was naturally strong and absolutely beautiful. She had the perfect tone, one that many singers tried years to work towards. She made a mental note to convince Santana to sing more.

Rachel finished the song, unable to stop the grin at Santana's praise along with the hand on her thigh. As the last note rang out on the piano, she grasped Santana's hand in her own, turning to grin at the girl. "You really think so?" she asked, fingertips trailing along the back of her hand.

"I know I'm supposed to be relaxing and not thinking about work and the musical. But I'm so worried that I'll mess this up. It's my first real shot at broadway," she said with a slight shrug.

"Of course, Tiny. You always blow me away. Look at the bumps on my arm. It's haunting just like you want it to be." Calling on the lessons her dad had forced her to take from age 7-9 on the piano, Santana placed the fingers of her left hand on the keys and experimentally played the first few notes of Hot Cross Buns before snorting out a giggle.

She squeezed Rachel's hand in hers. "You won't mess this up, baby. You've worked too hard to get this shot to let it slip through your fingers now. We are on vacation, but I think we'll forgive you for running through the libretto a few times and keeping it fresh." Santana placed a soft kiss on Rachel's neck just below her ear. "What's next? Guilty Ones? Those You've Known? or or… oh I'll sit here pretending to jerk off if you want to do My Junk."

Rachel giggled softly as Santana played the opening of Hot Cross Buns, leaning over and kissing the girl's shoulder. "You never told me you knew any piano," she said with a tilt of her head.

Smiling over at her beautiful girl, she nodded slightly. "Thank you for talking sense into me, you always know how to stop me from talking myself further into my crazy." She tilted her head slightly as Santana's lips connected with her skin, sending chills all over her body from the simple contact. "First off, the amount you know about this musical is absolutely adorable. And secondly, please pretend to jerk off. I just want to see that."

"I think I've exhausted what I know of piano except maybe Mary Had A Little Lamb one handed." Santana hummed against Rachel's skin licking it with her tongue. "I happen to love all your crazy, baby. Never forget that."

"Did you really just call me adorable?" Santana huffed out in a slightly indignant pout, but damned if her girl wasn't super cute as she turned those big brown eyes her way. Nipping Rachel's ear lobe sharply in fabricated retribution, Santana whispered. "Or how about I don't fake it at all? Play My Junk as a lead in to Touch Me, and I'll be coming before you hit the bridge the second time."

Rachel nudged Santana slightly with her shoulder, "And yes, you are adorable. You're a handful of very positive adjectives," she said softly, with a small smile, eyes locking with Santana's. Her smile transformed into a grin at Santana's suggestion and she quickly turned the sheet music until she reached 'My Junk'.

"In the midst of this nothing. This miss of a life. Still there's this one thing just to see you go by…" she started, raising her eyebrow to Santana with a slight smirk.

"Fuck, Rach. I love you." Things with Rachel were usually a constant source of surprise. Just when Santana thought the diva might balk at a suggestion, Rachel would pick up the gauntlet and accept the challenge whole heartedly. Desire pulsed hard and heavy from the opening strains of the song, add that smirk and the challenge, and Santana was soaking through her panties right there.

The girl's voice had been a source of her late night fantasies and this was like a dream come true. She pinched her nipple harshly through the material of her tank top, rolling it between her fingers and moaning out. With no need for foreplay, the Latina walked her fingers over her stomach and cupped herself over the silky fabric of her underwear. As Rachel came to "See us winter walking … ", Santana pushed her hand inside and stroked up and down her drenched center a low moan interrupting the melodic tones ringing around the room.

"God, Tiny. Keep singing."

One of Rachel's favorite things about Santana was the need to always be on her toes, ready for the girl to throw another curveball suggestion her way. She was full of surprises, this one being one of her particular favorites. Her eyes glanced away from the keys to watch as Santana rolled her nipple through the thin tank top. Rachel bit back a moan as she continued to sing, watching the bud harden through the material of her tank top.

Her eyes continued to drift downwards, only glancing occasionally at the sheet music, whenever necessary. Her gaze followed Santana's hand, watching it slip past her panties, the moan coming from the girl making it near impossible to keep her focus.

But then Santana spoke again and Rachel was determined to continue with the task at hand, no matter how much her instincts told her to give up the music and get down on the ground between Santana's legs right then and there. "We stop all snow blind, may not be true…We've all got our junk, and my junk is you."

Rachel's voice propelled her onward and upward as every note, every beautiful note created a ping on her already swollen and stimulated flesh. Her own fingers were massaging her clit, but it was Rachel who controlled the tempo, the slow build that was threatening to overtake her. Tension coiled low, the dam threatening to break at any moment as she rolled her hips to the time of the music.

The last strains of My Junk rang out from the piano and drifted along the air. Santana opened her eyes meeting Rachel's intense gaze. Turning to straddle the bench, she spread her legs wider opening them to Rachel her hand still moving inside her panties. "No piano. Just … Just sing to me. The chorus of Touch Me. I'll come. God. Fuck. Baby. I'll come."

God, the noises coming from Santana's lips were the most glorious sounds she had ever heard. The soft whimpers slipping past her lips spurred Rachel on, putting everything she had into the vocals.

Rachel's eyes met Rachel and the dark pools that met her own sent a rush of arousal straight between her legs. She practically whimpered when Santana turned to face, hand moving beneath the fabric.

Rachel turned her body, copying Santana's position as she scooted a little closer until their knees brushed against one another. Per Santana's request, Rachel skipped through song to the chorus, eyes locking onto Santana's as she sang. She couldn't help but let her eyes drift lower, watching her hand's movement behind the thin fabric.

"Touch me - just like that. Now, lower down, where the sins lie…"

Santana felt Rachel's heated gaze burning through her, teasing her as if it were Rachel's hands currently stroking her. But that voice, those words flowing so sweetly from the brunette, God she was on edge, pumping her hips into her hand. Her mouth fell open as she whimpered the lyrics in time with the diva, Rachel's voice elevating each stroke until she couldn't hold back another second.

"Fuck. Coming. Now." Santana panted out as her fingers stroked her clit left to right, pulling it, pushing it, her entire body quaking with the sheer force of her release. Her thighs trembled from the effort to stay open as Rachel's voice lowered to little more than a whisper on the last "Touch Me."

Rachel's breath caught in her throat as she watched Santana reach her orgasm. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Watching the girl's body tremble, her eyes falling shut, the way her hand moved quickly as she rode through the waves of pleasure. It took every last bit of effort to continue singing through the end of the song.

As she practically whispered out the last word, her resolve caved and she reached forward, fingers brushing along Santana's trembling thighs as she pulled the girl closer to her. "That was one of the sexiest things I have ever seen. You are so fucking beautiful, baby," she whispered as her fingers slipped appreciatively underneath the tank top, fingertips grazing over tan skin. Leaning forward, Rachel captured Santana's lips for a slow and heated kiss.

The feel of Rachel's lips on her, the feel of her fingertips on her bare skin broke her from her reverie, made her realize the song was actually over as she fell back to Earth. "Holy shit, baby. That was … I've come to that voice in my head before, but you singing to me for real … God, unbelievable."

Removing her hand from inside her underwear, she decided to push her luck. "Want to taste, Tiny?" She stared stupidly at Rachel's plump bottom lip as she offered her the fingers that were coated with her. Leaning in, she placed open mouth kisses along Rachel's jaw, nuzzling her hair away and whispering "How can I take care of you? I want to make you scream my name, love."

Rachel practically moaned at Santana's words, hands slipping around the girl's waist. "You have no idea what that does to my ego," she said with a smirk, picturing the beautiful visual Santana had just placed in her head. "I'll sing to you anytime," she whispered, lips trailing along her jaw.

Her body was already on fire and Santana's suggestion left her body absolutely pulsing with desire. God she wanted to taste, she'd always want to. Leaning closer, her tongue slid slowly along the tan fingers, a low moan slipping out at the unique taste of Santana. She made slow work, lips wrapping around the digits before slowly releasing them with an audible pop.

Tilting her head slightly, her eyes fell shut as she savored every small amount of contact between her skin and Santana's lips. "I want your mouth on me," she breathed out as her hands trailed slowly along Santana's lower back.

Santana gasped as Rachel closed that warm delectable mouth over her fingers and worked her tongue up along each sucking them for all she was worth. Unintelligible sounds fell from her lips as her already sensitive clit pulsed at the stimulation.

She smirked as an idea popped into her head. From the look in Rachel's eyes, the gentle shift of her hips along the bench, Santana knew she wouldn't last too long, but that didn't mean they couldn't play just a little. Teasing the skin of Rachel's neck with her teeth, she nipped lightly marking her slightly.

"But you wanted to rehearse, right? What kind of girlfriend would I be if I got in the way of that?" Santana raised her eyebrow a broad smile gracing her features. "Maybe there is a compromise."

"I'll put my mouth on you, but you have to play at least part of Guilty Ones and sing as much of it as you can." Santana traced up Rachel's inner thighs with a whisper of her fingertips. "Take off your pants. Turn toward the piano, baby."

Rachel was always up for a challenge. And this was definitely the most intriguing challenge Santana had ever thrown her way. Though she really doubted how much of the song she'd get through before she couldn't hold on any longer. She was already embarrassingly close and every smirk and touch from Santana sent waves of arousal straight to her center.

"I will gladly accept that challenge," she said, turning to face the piano as she hooked her fingers underneath the waistband of her shorts, pushing them down. She'd be lying if she said that this wasn't one of her biggest fantasies. Anything involving singing or her love for Broadway, combined with the pleasure Santana's mouth would undoubtedly bring to her, it was the biggest turn on she could think of.

Pushing the fabric off of her body, she kicked them aside, turning the sheet music to 'Guilty Ones'. Taking a deep breath, she began playing the intro, "Something's started crazy. Sweet and unknown…"

Santana's body pulsed, adrenaline surging as Rachel accepted the challenge. "God, I fucking love you and your sense of adventure."

She moved to the floor wriggling her way between Rachel's legs. Sliding her hands up the girl's thighs, she playfully spreading them as Rachel began the opening chords. If Rachel got through the entire song, the Latina would be terribly disappointed in herself.

Santana placed open mouthed kissed up Rachel's thighs. The smell of her arousal permeated the air as her voice rang out. Licking a wide path along her slit, Santana smirked as she heard Rachel's perfect intonation slip for only the briefest of moments before she was back on track. Using her middle finger and thumb, she opened Rachel more fully to her touch. Sucking her clit hard into her mouth, she pushed two fingers inside curling them just so moaning as Rachel clenched around her. "So tight and wet."

Rachel was not going to last through the entire song. The first swipe of Santana's tongue along her slit was a giant indicator that she did not have enough willpower to hold on or even finish the song. But she wanted to see how far she could get. There was no way she would ever see this musical the same, flashes of Santana between her legs would forever be embedded in her mind during this number.

Her hips instinctively rocked towards Santana's hand as two fingers entered her, her body tightening around her fingers. "Wake me in time to be lonely and sad…" she sang out, as her free hand, the hand that wasn't really needed to play along with the melody, clutched tightly to the piano bench.

Spurred on as Rachel rocked her hips and gripped the bench, Santana ceased thrusting her fingers and concentrated instead on getting her off with her mouth. Licking, sucking, and biting, Santana lapped at every part of Rachel. Her chin and cheeks were totally soaked with Rachel's juices and she could not get enough.

She spread her fingers open putting pressure on that spongy spot inside, not bumping it, but more petting it gently. Rachel sang, "But now our bodies are the guilty ones." But the words were much quieter in the in intensity as it seemed the diva was having to focus much harder.

"You know you want to come, baby." Santana taunted as she bit the inside of Rachel's thigh definitely bruising her skin, marking her.

Rachel was pretty sure Santana was evil. That bite on the inside of her thigh only further proved her suspicions. But Rachel loved it - everything about it. "So close," she murmured as she took a second to regain her focus on the music in front of her, the simple task becoming more and more difficult with each brush of Santana's fingers and each slight movement of her mouth.

"Night won't breathe…"she sang out, her muscles quivering as Santana continued to push her closer to the edge. Her hand moved from the piano bench to the long dark hair between her legs, fingers tangling among the dark tresses. As she attempted to continue, her mind fully stopped on the 'oh', the word turning into a loud moan of pleasure halfway through as sheer ecstasy overtook her body. She surrendered the challenge as her head fell back, Santana's name falling from her lips as she cried out. The hand that had still been playing, gripped the piano bench as her entire body shook with the intensity of her orgasm.

Santana hummed and sucked Rachel's clit hard as the sharp sting of her hair being pulled registered. Her fingers were trapped deep inside as Rachel pulsed around her, and the absolute most beautiful sounds came from the diva's mouth. She might have to share the girl's vocal prowess, but these sounds, her name falling from Rachel's lips, the echo of ecstasy being screamed - those sounds were hers and Quinn's alone.

Scissoring her fingers, her tongue gently stroking her clit, Santana worked Rachel through the waves of her release lapping up all the fluid that flowed so freely from the girl. "Take it all. Ride it out."

Rachel's mind was clouded with sheer pleasure, her focus only on the way Santana somehow felt like she was everywhere all at once. Her eyes closed as her hips continued to roll, Santana guiding her through the seemingly never-ending waves of pleasure. Her body pulsed around Santana's fingers, grip loosening slightly from it's death grip on the piano bench as well as from Santana's hair.

Trembling hands brushed dark hair back as she opened her eyes to meet Santana's. She was pretty sure that she could've come again just from the sight of Santana's tongue gently teasing her. Their movements had begun to slow gradually, Rachel's hips rocking to meet Santana's fingers. "Oh baby," she whispered, breathing labored.

There was nothing greater than looking into your girlfriend's eyes as she works through her release. Nothing. In the deep pools of Rachel's brown eyes, Santana saw love, desire, fulfillment, content, and hope reflected back at her. Her heart soared and she felt better than if she had won the lottery. It was an incredible overwhelming feeling.

Gently licking at red swollen flesh, she savored every moment of being between Rachel's legs until Rachel tapped her cheek and beckoned her join her on the bench. Straddling it, Santana pressed as close as she could to Rachel kissing her deeply, sucking her lips into her mouth. "I love you and the way you react. You own me, love."

Everything with Santana and Quinn was amazing. The smallest little gestures never failed to take her breath away. When her gaze met Santana's, as the girl moved up from between her legs to join her on the bench, she saw the sheer happiness shining her way, eyes filled with love and lust and…everything was perfect.

Her heart fluttered as her lips met Santana's for a passionate kiss, lips moving gracefully with one another. Pulling back, she took a moment to take a few breaths, cupping Santana's face gently in her hands, "I love you so much. You..you and Quinn..are my world." Her lips met Santana's once more for a slower kiss, savoring the gentle movements of their lips as they brushed together.

"There's no place I want to be more than with the two of you. You are my everything." Santana smiled into the slow kiss her hand resting on the back of Rachel's neck. "Maybe we should rehearse more often. Gots to get it right after all."


	35. Skinny Dipping

Quinn sighed as she looked at what Rachel and Santana had written, her face growing red. She just wanted to go swimming a little bit, smiling at their quick answers of wanting to join her then. The blonde headed to the pool, glancing down to the water as she dipping her toes into the water. Smiling, she stretched a little and stepped into the water. She glided in and ducked under the water, shaking her head when she came up.

Rachel was absolutely buzzing with excitement. Having the three of them officially live together was something she had definitely wanted for quite some time now and now it could be a reality. She grinned slightly as Quinn walked away towards the pool, a blush on her cheeks. Turning to Santana, her smile widened "Come on gorgeous," she said, taking her hand and practically skipping out to the pool area.

She glanced out towards the pool where Quinn was just now climbing in. Goodness, she was lucky.

Santana strolled to the pool a huge grin plastered on her face. They were going to move in together. It seemed silly really given she spent almost all of her time at their apartment, barely seeing the inside of hers more than twice a week and usually only then to pick up the mail and make sure nothing smelled, but she was over the moon they were taking this step. Their own place - it wouldn't be Rachel's and Quinn's place but theirs. Even now amid the broad smile, Santana felt a tear welling in her eye.

Glancing over, Santana took in the long lines of Quinn's body as she cut through the water. Fuck, that girl's body was magnificent and being able to touch her, the very suggestion turned her on.

Looking up at the girls, Quinn smiled widely to them and giggled. She smiled warmly as they came into the water. The blonde groaned slightly seeing them for a minute before she ducked under. Her body hummed for the girls. Standing up, she stretched and stood up in the water. "Hi girls," she stated softly. Winking to them, she strode over to them. "How are you both?"

Rachel squealed in surprise as Santana's hand reached out, causing the brunette to turn around ready to practically drag the girl into the water with her. Her plan immediately failed, however, when Santana's arm wrapped around her, lifting her off the ground to go into the water. "It's not fair when you use my smaller stature against me," she said, clinging to the girl as she walked into the water.

Turning her head, she grinned widely at Quinn who was making her way over to them, "I'm absolutely wonderful, love. Especially now that we've joined you."

"All's fair in love, sex, and skinny dipping, Tiny." Santana smirked, dropping a kiss on Rachel's shoulder as she clung to her.

As soon as Quinn's feet touched the bottom of the pool next to them, Santana inched her hip next to the blonde's and offered her access to their girl. "Look, Q. I brought a present with me to the pool. Careful though. She's feisty."

Santana dropped a quick kiss to Rachel's lips as she opened her mouth ready to no doubt defend herself. It was too much fun to play with the two of them, to tease and say things to get a rise knowing full well that with one kiss she turned to putty and would make up for every taunt in any way they wanted.

Quinn grinned at them both, shaking her head. "Don't be mean," she stated to the girl as she dipped down to kiss the brunette lightly. She hummed softly to her and looked towards Santana to kiss her as well. "I love you both." Grinning to them, she turned and swam away. "I feel like I'm missing something. Like I should be doing something different." Dipping under the water, she swam down for a moment before coming back up.

Rachel's jaw dropped in protest, trying to fight the grin that was pulling on her lips. "I am fiesty and you think it's cute," she said, returning the small kiss to Santana's lips. "But I make an incredibly cute present huh?" she said, leaning over and kissing Quinn's lips with a smile. "I love you babe," she said, leaning her head against Santana's shoulder.

"What's missing?" she asked curiously whenever Quinn resurfaced once more.

Santana kept Rachel cradled against her entirely unwilling to give up the body on body contact. "Cute and incredibly sexy present, love. The only other person I want to help unwrap you though is Quinn." Santana winked and kissed them both.

"What do you mean do something different, baby?" Santana quirked a brow in Quinn's direction unsure of what the blonde was referring to.

I feel like I should be working," she murmured to them, lowering down to her neck as she looked at them. She shrugged a little and moved closer. "I love being here though. I just feel like I have a million thoughts going through my mind right now." She sighed slightly and reached out to touch their hips under the water.

Rachel slipped one arm around the blonde, pulling her closer to both Santana and her. "I know what you mean," she said with a small smile, leaning over and kissing Quinn's cheek. "Do you want to talk about what's going on in your head?" she asked, her grip shifting around Santana slightly to wrap her arm around her shoulders.

Santana felt Rachel shift in her arms, balancing herself more evenly between Quinn and Santana's bodies. Carefully, the Latina wound her around around Quinn's waist pulling her in closely to complete the triad and bind them together with a beautiful tangle of limbs.

"Spill, Blondie. What's got that pretty head of yours in a twist? I'd say panties but not one of us is wearing any."

Quinn shook her head a little. "It's just work," she stated softly. "I think I should be working right now, but we set up this vacation and I'm here. I shouldn't be thinking about it. I'm with two beautiful girls and I should be just simply enjoying this." She smiled to them and stepped a little closer. "I love you both."

Rachel trailed her fingers slowly along Quinn's back with a smile, "There will be plenty of time for work when we get back to New York. We're all going to be so busy with everything, so now is the time to sit back, relax, and enjoy just being together," she said smiling up at Quinn from where her head rested on Santana's shoulder. "I love you both so much."

"Uh huh. Work will be there when we get back, and too damn much of it. We deserved this break and time with just us." Santana leaned in kissing Quinn's lips, tongue teasing the seam of her mouth with Rachel trapped between them. Her fingers gripped at Quinn's hip loving the feel of them together. "I love you both. And we're moving in together. And then one of you is getting me a puppy. Just saying."

"We are moving in together," she murmured softly. "I'll buy the puppy. But not until we are sure we want one." She raised her eyebrows to both girls. Sliding her hand up Rachel's leg, she teased her inner thigh. "I have much better things to be doing right now and that includes you two. I missed out on the pool sex because I was asleep in bed."

"I've always wanted a puppy. A tiny one that will cuddle and not pee on everything we love," she said, lifting her head to lean over and kiss Santana's cheek "We're moving in together," she reiterated for what seemed like the millionth time. But she couldn't help it, just the thought made her want to drive back to New York and find the perfect apartment for the three of them. But Quinn's hand on her inner thigh pulled her from her overzealous thoughts and back to the pool. "I like these plans, much better than work," she agreed with a small nod.

Santana felt Rachel quiver into Quinn's touch, an empathetic pulse igniting her body. "Pool sex is infinitely better than work thoughts, baby."

She brushed damp hair from the brunette's forehead, kissing her neck and pulling her earlobe into her mouth. "Let's make love to our girl, Rach."

Santana allowed her hand to drift between Quinn's legs, grasping her in her hand. The water provided just enough slickness to allow her to roll her hand up along the shaft.

Quinn moaned at Santana grasping her, her member growing hard in her hand. She took in a long breath and bit her lip. "Santana," she murmured, looking down at Rachel. "Shit." She closed her eyes then, swallowing thickly. Quinn moaned even more, sliding her hand in between Rachel's legs to tease her folds gently.

Sliding her fingers slowly along Quinn's side, she scooted closer to the blonde, lips connecting with the pale skin of her neck. "Can you feel how my body responds just from the slightest touches from you," she whispered, nipping lightly against her skin. Fingers trailed along the blonde's torse, fingers trailing between her breasts and down her stomach before moving back up slowly, moving her hand to palm Quinn's breast, tongue trailing along her collarbone.

"You like that, Quinn? I love how hard she gets for me, how she feels in my hand." Santana husked out in little more than a whisper. Her hand massaged up and down the length rolling her thumb over the head appreciating the subtle difference between the feel of the pool and fluid from Quinn.

Santana smiled at Rachel, desire filling her eyes as she watched the girl's fingers caressing Quinn's pale skin. "What do you want, Quinn? Want to be inside Rachel? Me? My hand? Your show, baby. Tell is what you want."

Groaning, Quinn gripped Rachel's thigh then. "I don't know what I want," she replied softly. Looking at both girls, she breathed in several times as her back arched slightly. "I just want anything." She moaned and gritted her teeth slightly as she closed her eyes again.

Rachel's lips moved slowly along Quinn's jawline, leaving open mouthed kisses down her neck and along her shoulder. Her fingers scratched down her back as Quinn arched slightly into Santana's touch. Glancing down, she grinned watching Santana's hand move against Quinn. "You are so gorgeous, love, the way you react to Santana and me, it's absolutely beautiful."

Santana nodded slowly understanding she needed to decide do right now, how to provide pleasure for Quinn and in turn each of them. Her fingers massaged the girl's length bringing her to full hardness. "I bet Rach is soaked right now. Is she wet enough to take you, baby?"

Santana knew the question was rhetorical as anytime the three of them were together a simple kiss turned them on and made them wet and ready. Shifting their bodies, she reluctantly let go of Quinn and moved to cradle Rachel's back against her chest and line her body up with Quinn's. Scraping her teeth across Rachel's neck, she lapped at the water droplets on the girl's skin. Her hands cupped Rachel's breasts loving the near weightless feel of them in her hands.

"Make love to Rachel, baby."

Quinn was confused for a moment, but understood what Santana was doing as soon as Rachel was facing her with the Latina holding her up. The blonde smiled to Rachel, sliding her hands down her sides slowly before lifting her hips a little more so the brunette could wrap her legs around her waist. Slipping inside of Rachel, she groaned and squeezed her hips tightly. "Shit, baby," she whispered softly. "God, you feel amazing." She rocked her hips slowly into the girl, looking between both girls.

If Rachel wasn't already completely ready for the blonde, she was now. The way Santana turned her body, how her tongue and teeth felt against her neck, everything was sending her into sensory overload. Allowing her body to relax in Santana's embrace, Rachel spread her legs for the blonde before wrapping them around Quinn's waist. Her eyes locked with Quinn as she slid inside of her, a low moan slipping from her lips.

"Oh my god, Quinn," she whimpered, leaning her head back against Santana's shoulder as she rolled her hips towards Quinn's.

Santana continued to palm Rachel's breasts holding her upright as Quinn rocked herself in and out. From this angle, Santana had an amazing view of Rachel stretching to take Quinn all the way inside. It bordered on obscene and Santana's body vibrated in need as she watched each and ever stroke.

"Fuck, Quinn. Take her, baby. I can see you as you pull out. So fucking hot."

Santana lowered her head kissing and biting Rachel's shoulder sputtering as the water lapped against her mouth. "You should see how beautiful you are taking Quinn like this, Tiny."

Quinn moaned softly to both girls, rocking inside of the brunette. The blonde gritted her teeth slightly, gripping Rachel's hips tightly. "God, I love you," she whispered to both girls. Grunting slightly, she leaned forward. She smiled at Rachel rocking up into her. Quinn glanced to Santana, grinning to her. "You're next, baby."

Rachel's head fell back against Santana's shoulder as Quinn continued to rock into her. Santana's words spurred her own, a moan sounding from her lips. "You both feel so amazing," she said softly in reference to both Santana's hands on her breasts as well as the way Quinn felt inside of her.

She was so close already, her resolve slowly disappearing. "I love you," she murmured, running her hand slowly along Quinn's chest as the girl leaned forward.

"How the hell did I get to be so lucky?" Santana asked with a catch in her voice as she watched Rachel lean into Quinn, fingers stroking along Quinn's breasts. "I love you. I fucking love you both so much."

Lowering her head once again, she kissed along Rachel's neck. Santana's body clenched, adrenaline surging through her as Quinn looked at her with that predatory expression announcing her intention to take her neck.

The blonde grunted softly, bucking her hips even more until she felt that familiar coil inside of her. Moaning, Quinn gripped Rachel's hips tightly as she came inside of her, her forehead pressing to the girl's forehead. She sighed and panted into the brunette. "Finally checked fucking in a pool off my list," she murmured to the girl.

Rachel's legs tightened around Quinn's body as she felt herself being propelled closer to the edge. Every single thrust from the blonde sent her that much closer. She gripped onto Quinn's shoulder's, fingers digging into the skin as her body tightened around her, moaning loudly. Quinn's name fell from her lips, body pulsing around Quinn as they came. She was absolutely certain that there was no way she'd ever willingly go back to having any latex barrier between them, this was far too perfect.

A grin pulled at her lips as Quinn spoke, leaning up and kissing the blonde's lips. "Good," she whispered, her grip on Quinn's shoulders loosening as her body relaxed.

Santana cradled Rachel against her body propping her up as she and Quinn orgasmed together. She moaned lightly against the damp skin of Rachel's shoulder as she watched Quinn's abs pulse as she emptied herself inside Rachel and felt Rachel quaking against her.

"So beautiful. You two together are so beautiful."

Quinn caught her breath then, slowly pulling out of the brunette. She smiled and kissed Rachel softly, stroking her cheeks before she turned to Santana. "How do you want to be taken baby?" She asked, reaching over to caress her cheek. Quinn grinned to her, feeling herself grow hard again. "You choose baby. I'll give you whatever you want."

Pressing her lips to Quinn's, she smiled, running her hands along her upper arms. Pulling back slowly, Rachel unwrapped her legs from around Quinn's waist, standing up next to both Santana and Quinn. She grinned as Quinn moved closer to Santana, bringing and hand up to brush against her cheek. Her eyes glanced downwards to Quinn where, once again, the blonde was growing hard. Damn she was amazing, she had absolutely wonderful stamina.

Santana smirked at both of her girls, both rocking that postorgasmic look. The feel of Quinn's fingers stroking her cheek and the press of Rachel against her side caused her skin to tingle as it always did where these two were concerned.

"Fuck, I need you. Both of you." Santana husked out, the fire of desire shining brightly in her eyes. "Let's go to the shallow end near the wall."

Grabbing both of their hands, she led them toward the side of the pool backing herself up until her back was flush against the wall and she could turn her hand and grasp the edge to steady herself if she needed to. "Tiny, I want you to wrap you arms around my neck and press against my stomach while Quinn fucks me hard and deep."

Quinn was slightly confused on what the Latina was wanting with her directions. She furrowed her eyebrows and eyed her for a moment. "What baby?" She asked softly, moving close to the girls. "What do you mean?"

Rachel followed Santana to the shallower end of the pool, a slight smirk pulling at her lips. Just seeing the look in Santana's eyes, the pure desire, pulled her own whimper from her lips. Slipping her arms around Santana's neck, she pulled herself closer to the girl until their upper bodies were flush against one another. "Like this baby?" she murmured, lips moving slowly along her neck, licking and sucking at the skin.

Santana whimpered as Rachel straddled her upper body their wet skin sliding so sweetly together. Her hands gripped the girl's hips pulling her higher to allow Quinn better access. Grasping the wall behind her head to steady them, she wrapped one foot around the back of Quinn's strong thighs beckoning to move forward so she could wrap her legs securely around the blonde's waist.

"Like this, baby. Fuck me like this." Santana instructed softly before dipping her head to kiss Rachel's skin. The water made the girl's weight even less and they could float together. If Quinn were so inclined, she could use her hands to play with Rachel too as she had complete and full access to both girls.

Quinn watched silently, stepping close to both girls. She smiled to them and lifted Santana's hips slightly so she could slip inside her. The blonde moaned to them both, sliding her hand to the front of Rachel to stroke her stomach slowly. "Let me know if something hurts baby," she stated to Santana. Moving her hips into the Latina, she moaned to them both. "Oh God, baby."

Rachel's lips immediately attached themselves to Santana's neck, sucking slowly on the skin until she was satisfied with the light mark left. Moving her lips upwards towards her ear, her fingers grazed along wet tan skin. "How do you feel, baby?" she husked out with a light nip to her earlobe. Reaching down with one hand, she moved her fingers along Quinn's forearm before tracing light circles on the back of her hand. "You look so beautiful, San," she whispered, trailing kisses along her jawline.

Santana moaned loudly as Quinn entered her completely. Her body was still thrumming from watching Quinn take Rachel and now her girls were both on her. "Nothing hurts. Fuck, you feel so good."

Rachel's lips on her ear was driving her insane. She loved when they marked her, the sweet sting as it was made and the visible reminder for days that she belonged with them, to them. "Full. I feel so full, Rach. And your mouth on me is heaven."

Santana mewled and whimpered as she rocked her hips into Quinn. Her hands traveled along Rachel's thighs to grip her hips, eyes trained on Quinn's hands stroking Rachel.

Quinn moaned at both girls, running her fingers over Rachel's stomach gently until dipping down to cup her. She moved her hips against Santana slowly because of the resistance of the water. The blonde held onto Santana with her left hand while she played with Rachel with her right hand. "I would go faster, but it seems the water wants me to keep my pace slow with you," she stated to the Latina as she circled Rachel's clit slowly. "What do you want to watch while I fuck you baby?" She asked softly.

Rachel's body was practically buzzing, Santana's words bringing a whimper to her lips. Everything between the three of them was always so intimate. The way they would share those glances, the light touches, it was perfect and so incredibly satisfying to the brunette. Her jaw dropped slightly against Santana's shoulder as Quinn's hand moved south, cupping her center.

Her grip on Santana's hips tightened as Quinn's finger circled her clit, enticing another moan against the tan skin as her mouth continued it's appreciation for Santana.

Santana stroked Quinn's arm as the muscle of her forearm flexed under her fingertips. Her eyes never left the juncture of Rachel's thighs. She was wet and swollen, the water from the pool lapping at her delicate folds. The tip of her clit was peeking out from under the hood arching into Quinn's fingertips. "You are so beautiful, Rachel. I love looking at you like this."

Santana gripped Quinn's arm grounding them together as the water threatened to pull them apart. The speed of Quinn's hips was perfect as she pushed all the way inside, the head pumping against her g spot beautifully. "God, keep stroking her clit, baby. Make her come with us."

Quinn moaned at the feeling of Rachel, her body humming as she pushed herself in and out of the Latina. Moving her fingers against the brunette, she kept her pace as slow as she was going with Santana. "I can see you doing that face of ecstasy Rachel," she murmured. "Lips parted, eyebrows strewn together. Tell me how it feels." She glanced to Santana, smiling as her eyelids dropped in lust. "Squeeze me baby, milk me." Quinn squeezed Santana's hip gently and slipped her fingers inside of Rachel, easing her into the same steady pace as she was going with Santana.

A hazy smile pulled at her lips as Quinn spoke. The blonde knew her so well, always able to give her exactly what her body so desperately wanted. "It feels amazing. God, your fingers," she moaned out, hips canting towards Quinn's touch, her body needing more friction. "Watching Santana and the pleasure in her eyes while you thrust into her, it's absolutely perfect," she added, a gasp slipping from her lips as Quinn's fingers slipped inside of her, bringing them all to the same pace.

"It won't take much," she whispered, hands moving up to palm Santana's breasts, tongue grazing along her collarbone. "Fuck, I love you," she murmured softly against her skin, "both of you."

Santana's nose flared, her body squeezing Quinn just as she requested. Rachel was riding her stomach, hips rocking just above her belly button and she could see Quinn's thumb on their girl's clit and her fingers stretching her open. Rachel's face was a picture of ecstasy, eyes dilated and mouth slightly open. Everything was perfect, simply amazing and leading to what would no doubt be an overwhelming release.

"Jesus." Santana gasped out on a particularly deep thrust by Quinn at the exact same moment as Rachel massaged her breasts and nipped at her collarbone. Her hips popped, bucking Rachel slightly. "I'm close, Quinn, Rachel. So fucking close. Come inside me. Please please come, Rachel. It'll push me over."

Quinn groaned out Santana's name, pushing her hips until she felt her release. Slowly rocking her hips into the Latina, she emptied herself inside of her as she continued the movements of her hand in Rachel. "I love you," she murmured out to both as she pressed her forehead to Rachel's back.

Even if she had wanted to, Rachel wouldn't have been able to hold on any longer. Not with the way Quinn's fingers were pumping into her, her thumb massaging her clit. Especially once Santana was practically begging for her to come, so close to her own release. "Come with me baby," she whispered, teasing the shell of Santana's ear with her tongue.

She could feel the tell tale signs of Quinn's release as the blonde's forehead rested against her back. Muscles tensed, legs quivering, as her body clamped down on Quinn's fingers. Her forehead rested against Santana's shoulder, her entire body humming as the waves of pleasure flooded her senses.

Santana felt Quinn swell inside her followed by her muscles clenching, coupling that with the quaking of Rachel's body on her stomach and the absolute look of pleasure etched in the girl's features and Santana had no choice but to let go. Screaming out a primal cry, she came all over Quinn her body pulsing and shaking through each wave. "Fuck fuck fuuuuuuuck."

Santana rocked her hips, the fingers of her right hand digging into Rachel's hips no doubt leaving a mark. "Oh God, baby. We need a pool."

Quinn moaned softly into Rachel's back, sliding her fingers out of her. "I love you both," she whispered softly. Humming, she pulled back to slide herself out of the brunette. Quinn moaned and eased Rachel down, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Depends if the pool is inside or out."

Watching Santana release under her simultaneously with her own only fueled the intensity of her own orgasm. Just to hear the noises coming from the girl under her made everything that much more amazing. Add the grip that Santana had on her hip, and Rachel was in heaven.

Taking in a few deep breaths, a lazy smile playing on her lips, Rachel smiled as her body slowly came down from her high "I love you both so much." She slipped her arms around Santana, pulling her up and into her embrace as she leaned back against Quinn. "Inside heated pool," she said as she rested her head back against Quinn's shoulder, tilting her head to kiss the corner of her lips, "it gets too cold in New York. I don't want to limit our rendezvous to the summer."

Santana wrapped her around Quinn's back trapping Rachel between them. She was exceptionally grateful to be in the pool because her legs still felt like jello. Kissing Rachel's wet shoulder, she smirked against the damp flesh. "Love the way you think, Tiny. Inside and heated for sure."

Moving her left hand to the back of Quinn's neck, she pulled her lover into a deep kiss. "That was …. you were both amazing. I love you, baby. Both of you."

Santana stroked Rachel's cheek with her other hand, lovingly gazing between each of her girlfriends. "Speaking of inside and heated, we have a hot tub to defile before this vacation is over."

Quinn laughed slightly to both girls, grinning to Rachel at her comment of the inside pool. She grinned to Santana then at the comment of the inside heated pool. "That means we need a house then, not an apartment," she replied softly as she ran her hands up the backs of the girls. Smiling, she kissed Rachel's cheek and kissed Santana softly. "I love you baby," she said to both girls, hugging them close. "I think we need to settle on an apartment first before getting a house."

"You both are amazing. And I love you two so much," she stated, pulling Santana and Quinn, both, closer to her. She really was incredibly lucky to be a part of this. Rachel's fingers ran along Santana's waist, leaning forward to capture her lips with her own for a slow kiss. Pulling back, she grinned up at Quinn "So hot tub to defile. And apartment not a house. Got it," she said with a small nod, grazing her fingers along Quinn's back. "As long as we're all living together, permanently, under the same roof, I'm fine with wherever we live."

Santana giggled like a school girl as she glanced pointedly at Quinn, winking playfully. "See, all practical. But but WE are moving in together for real. An apartment is just fine with me. Maybe I'll talk to them about letting us use this place once a year for a while until we can afford something of our own."

Santana leaned in for kisses from both girls absolutely refusing to let go of the connection that bound them so intensely today.

"I love you both. Anywhere where we are all living together is where I want to be," she murmured to both of them. She hugged them tightly, hugging them close. "We can buy a house if you'd prefer to get a pool, but that might take longer than an apartment." Smiling to both of them, she grinned to them and kissed their cheeks.

"As much as I absolutely love how we've spent our time in the pool, my impatience would definitely get the best of me if we had to wait any longer than necessary," she stated, reaching up and brushing back a strand of blonde hair. "Besides, with you two and your modeling and with rehearsals and the show, it's going to be a little chaotic for a while. I'd rather just have us all living together, rather than searching for a long period of time."

"We all know how great my patience would be." Santana smirked at them both. "Apartment it is. And one we can get a pet in at some point after we're settled."

She dipped lower in the water basking in the calm that had settled over her during this whole vacation. "It will be nice not to have to go by my apartment to check the mail and move my stuff item by item." She couldn't help but giggle as she had seemingly been living with them for the past while anyway and little by little her things were migrating. "Definitely cheaper not to have it."

Quinn smiled to them, nodding slightly. "We'll look for an apartment when we get back," she stated softly. Pulling back, she smiled again and headed out of the pool. "I'm going to head to the shower. Meet you there or the bedroom." She winked to both girls and headed out, leaving them in the pool.

Rachel grinned over at Quinn with a nod, sending back her own wink. She turned her body towards Santana's as the blonde disappeared back into the house. "We're moving in together," she stated again, slipping her arms around the girl's waist, pulling her body closer to her own, "as in…we'll have the same address and it'll be real and perfect and I can't wait." She felt like a child waiting for summer break, it was perfect. Santana and Quinn were so perfect.

"Shall we go join our girl?" she asked with a grin, fingers trailing slowly along her sides.

Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel as the brunette tucked herself against her body. "I can't wait either, Tiny. I'll find some apartments for us to look at first thing. I'll make a list and you can organize the visits and stuff."

Dropping a light kiss to the tip of Rachel's nose, Santana made no attempt to hide the full on smile on her face as she twined their fingers together. "Let's go get our girl, baby. You first so I can enjoy the view."


	36. Shower Time

Quinn smirked as she left the girls in the pool. She knew they'd would follow soon enough. If they didn't, she would gladly just take the girls in the bed. The blonde turned on the shower and stepped into the shower to stay under the water. Sighing, she hummed under the water, letting the hard stream hit her spine to massage her back. She closed her eyes as she tried to ease the ache of her back. Quinn ran her fingers through her hair and sighed softly.

Rachel and Santana left the pool, fully ready to both get the smell of chlorine off of them, while simultaneously getting to shower with a very naked blonde. Stepping into the bathroom, a smile pulled at Rachel's lips when she saw Quinn relaxing under the stream of water, small beads of water dripping down her body in the most beautiful way. Opening the shower door, she stepped inside, Santana right behind her. She slipped her arms around Quinn's waist, running her hands up her back slowly, massaging along her back. "Hey gorgeous," she said with a grin, lips pressing a soft kiss to Quinn's.

Stepping into the shower, Santana closed the glass door and sighed contentedly as the warm, steam flowed over her body. Stepping closer to her girls, she pressed a sweet kiss to Quinn's damp shoulder and noticed the grimace on the blonde's face as her back flexed into the water. "You have a twinge in your back, babe? Is it bothering you?"

The blonde glanced to the girls, giving them a small smile as she tried to massage her back. Feeling the massage on her back from Rachel, she closed her eyes as she returned her kiss. She nodded to Santana, trying to stretch her back slightly. "It wasn't hurting in the pool, but now I feel a slight ache along my spine," she replied softly as her hands went to Rachel's hips. Quinn lowered her head to her shoulder and breathed her in. "Can one of you rub it out? Please?" She asked, reaching over to Santana to touch her hip affectionately.

Rachel smiled with a nod, kissing her shoulder softly. "Of course, baby," she murmured against her skin, fingers slowly working along her lower spine, gradually moving up. "Just relax," she said as she placed gentle kisses along her collarbone. Turning them both slowly, she moved until Quinn was settled between Santana and her so they could both give Quinn's back attention.

"Which positions are the least strenuous on your back?" she asked, leaning her head against Quinn's while moving her fingers across her lower spine.

Santana hummed against Quinn's skin. The water washed over the three of them as they were all standing close enough under the spray. Her fingers began to massage the left side of Quinn's low back and spine while Rachel's worked on the right. She placed a small kiss on Rachel's damp forehead as they showed their affection for and concern to their girlfriend.

"Is it mainly your spine, love, or does it move down your legs?" Her touch was hard enough to work on the muscles underneath the soft skin, but light enough so as not to put the blonde on the floor. "Let us know if we need to change the massaging place or intensity. If it hurts too much."

Quinn moaned softly at the attention from the girls. "Any positions with one of you riding me or me laying down and simply working against you is fine. I don't mind any others. My back just gets sore after them," she replied, putting her hands up to hold herself up on the walls. "My legs are sore mostly. I'll be fine. My back is the worst of it." She hummed at their fingers on her back. "My lower spine is what hurts right now."

"I don't want you to hurt your back," she said softly, smiling over Quinn's shoulder at Santana as they massaged her lower back. Rachel absolutely hated seeing Quinn in any sort of pain, especially when it was relatively preventable. "You should rest your back. We can stick to the less strenuous positions."

Her fingers kneaded the skin slowly, careful not to apply a painful amount of pressure, while trying to ease some of the pain. Glancing over at Santana, she furrowed her brows slightly, resting her chin on Quinn's shoulder. "I'm too short to reach you without assistance," she said with a slight pout towards the dark haired girl before puckering her lips for a kiss.

"You are adorable." Santana winked playfully at Rachel before edging closer and dropping a light kiss on the girl's pouty lips. Her fingers continued to massage up and down the muscles lining Quinn's spinal column. They were tight under her fingers, but she didn't feel the knots they used to get when they were in Cheerios together.

"Let's wash this chlorine out of each others hair and go lay down. I can press harder into you on the bed." Santana smirked at how dirty that sounded.

Sighing, Quinn nodded to them. "All right," she replied softly. "Doesn't mean I don't want to do them though." She smiled at Santana's words, reaching to touch her gently. "I might fall asleep though." Laughing lightly, she turned around to kiss both girls before she went about washing herself. "Anyone want a scalp massage?"

Rachel's pout transformed into a grin as Santana complied, pressing a light kiss to her lips. Her hands focused their attention on the muscles along Quinn's lower back, making sure to give the left and right sides equal attention. "Oh we are definitely not giving up those other positions," she said with a grin, "but you're resting until your back feels one hundred percent again."

Nodding at Santana's request, she smiled up at the blonde, "I don't think I could ever resist one of those," she said, leaning her head back to let her hair get completely wet from the stream of water.

"Oh no worries. We're not letting you off the hook that easily, Fabray." Santana smirked playfully, kissing the water droplets on her shoulder. "We'll still fuck you into the mattress many times over."

Santana picked up the soap and started to lather up her hands to rub down across Quinn's shoulders and back. "You wash Rachel's and I'll wash yours, baby."

Quinn laughed slightly to Santana before she started washing Rachel's back. "I know you both would fuck me into the mattress," she replied softly. "I like being ridden the most. I get to watch your breasts bounce." She grinned to both girls then and kissed the back of Rachel's neck. "Just like you get to watch mine when I'm on top of either of you." Smiling, she reached behind her to touch Santana's hip.

Rachel closed her eyes as she relaxed into Quinn's touch. "Riding you is one of my favorite things. Not only do I like that I get to be in control, but goodness it feels amazing," she said, grinning as Quinn placed a kiss to the back of her neck. Grabbing the soap, she slipped from in front of Quinn to move behind Santana, running her hands slowly along her back. She rubbed the soap along her shoulders before moving back down along her back, giving her ass an appreciative squeeze before continuing with washing her back.

Santana's eyes closed at the feel of Rachel's slick hands on her body, especially the ass grab, combined with the visual of the girl riding Quinn with her boobs moving as sweetly as her hips.

"Rinse" Santana instructed Quinn as she finished lathering her blonde's hair taking extra time to massage her scalp in just the way she knew she liked. "Riding you is great. You get so deep that way and it pulls perfectly against my spot. I'm all about tits bouncing."

Quinn quickly rinsed under the shower water before shaking her head at the girls. "I love that position more than anything," she stated as she washed her face. Rinsing off, she headed out of the shower to dry off before heading to the bed. She groaned as she sat down, rubbing her lower back gently. "I think the water resistance is what did me in. I don't really deal with this with anything else. I still love the position though."

Rachel tilted Santana's head back lightly, enough so she could wash Santana's hair. Running her fingers through the long, dark locks, she massaged her scalp slowly, lips pressing to her shoulder. A grin pulled at her lips at the mental image of Santana riding Quinn. A very nice mental image.

She quickly moved to her own hair as Santana rinsed hers. After Santana finished rinsing off, she leaned her head back into the water flow, she finished rinsing her hair before washing the rest of her body off, following both Quinn and Santana out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, she dried off her body before walking out into the bedroom, toweling her hair "That was a very fun position. Though we should modify it if there's a next time so we don't have a repeat injury."

Santana purred as Rachel's fingers ran through her hair and kissed her shoulder so sweetly. Grabbing a towel, she dried her body and ran it through her hair before wrapping it around her shoulders and walking toward the bedroom.

Santana grinned at the naked blonde perched on the side of the bed. "Lay down on your belly, baby. I'll rub your back."

Walking over and kissing the top of her girlfriend's head, she guided her into the middle of the bed and onto her stomach before she straddled her upper thighs and started massaging the muscles.

Quinn shifted on the bed, lying on her stomach for Rachel and Santana. She smiled slightly at being straddled, stretching her arms over her head. Moaning at the massage on her back, she closed her eyes and flexed her hands gently. "Careful of directly on the spine. I still have metal there," she murmured softly. "If you want to ride me after this, I'm all for it."

Rachel walked over to the bed, smiling as she watched Santana straddle Quinn's thighs. Sitting next to the blonde, she leaned over and placed a kiss to her temple, hands rubbing the blonde's shoulder's. She bit down slightly on her lip at the reminder of the metal in Quinn's back, it was one of those things that never got easier to hear with time. She shook her head from the thought and focused on giving the blonde full attention, hands massaging her shoulders and neck.

"I'm sure between Santana and I, that can definitely be arranged. Right San?" she said, looking up at her with a wink and a smirk.

Santana nodded at the mention of watching her spine forgetting for a moment that the girl couldn't see her. She pressed a light kiss on the center of her back and whispered her reassurance. "I'll be careful, Q."

Lightly tracing the muscles on either side of Quinn's spinal column, she applied increasing pressure on each trip until she was massaging as deeply as she dared. She paid particular attention to her lower back and hip area knowing those were the muscles most affected by their water play. " Better, baby?"

Santana chuckled at Rachel returning her wink. "Oh I'm pretty sure one of us will gladly take a ride, stud."

Humming to both girls, she smiled slightly and stretched her hands out to the side. "I know you'll be careful," she whispered to both of them. She closed her eyes, breathing out slowly. Moaning softly, she flexed her butt slightly and smiled. "Yeah, it definitely feels better." Quinn ran her hand along Rachel's thigh slowly. "I really don't know what I ever did to deserve both of you. I feel like this is a dream and I might simply wake up into a living nightmare instead." She admitted softly.

"I'd wake up to find out I don't have the use of my legs or anything lower on my body from my waist," she whispered to them. Closing her eyes, she ran her hands through her hair slowly and sighed softly. "Trust me, living through being outed and trying to hide issues that arose was a fucking nightmare. But I lived through it. I'm always scared it'll return though. That I'll wake up and I'm still there, but only this time I can't use my legs."

Rachel shook her head slowly as the blonde spoke, fingers running affectionately along her arms as she leaned down to kiss the back of Quinn's neck. "This is real life, Quinn," she whispered, placing another kiss to the back of her ear. "You have the most beautiful heart and mind and you love so much. I am so incredibly fortunate to have you in my life baby, especially getting to love you like this every day."

She turned her head to glance up at Santana, smiling up at her, "Both of you have the biggest hearts out of anyone I have ever met. I am so lucky to love you both." Turning her attention back to the blonde laying on the bed, she brushed her fingers along her arm slowly "Your legs work baby, but even if they didn't, you know Santana and I would still be here just like this. You know that right?"

Santana shifted closer to the blonde moving to lay next to her cuddled up to her side. Her fingers rubbed reassuring circles on her upper back. "Never will I understand why you both allowed me in, returned the love I have for you, but I am too damn selfish to not hold onto the two of you with both hands and never let go."

Placing soft kisses on Quinn's skin, Santana clasped a hand with Rachel's to bind them together - all three of them. "You have you legs, baby. You worked your ass off to get them to work again, to walk again. But Rachel's right, no matter what, we're not going anywhere."

Quinn took a deep breath before she rolled over, her eyes searching for Rachel and Santana. She smiled to the taking their hands and kissing them. "I'm still scared sometimes that this is just some dream," she murmured to them. Pulling Rachel down, she held her and Santana close. "I wouldn't ask for you to stay if I didn't have the use of my legs. It'd be selfish and you both have lives. I'm glad I still have use of my legs because I'm still useful."

Rachel laced her finger's with Santana, giving her hand a light squeeze. She laid down next to Quinn as the blonde pulled her down to join them, curling up against her. Placing light kisses along her shoulder, the brunette shook her head "Baby, there would be no asking us to stay. We wouldn't let you make us leave. You two are my forever. And even if anything ever happened, which it won't, I would still be here, curled up in bed with you and Santana."

Leaning up slightly, she brushed her hand through Quinn's blonde hair before capturing her lips for a slow kiss, "You're stuck with us babe," she murmured.

"Since Tiny stole all the supportive words, I get to say what I want." Santana smiled just a bit to take any sting out of what she was about to say.

"Shut the hell up with the not asking us to stay bullshit. Where else would we be? No where but by your side cheering you on a loving you for the rest of our lives. If God forbid something happens to me, to Rachel, or in this hypothetical scenario you, we deal. Together, dumb ass. Loving the fuck out that person until they can figure out how to love themselves again. I love you and I love Rachel and you are absolutely not getting rid of me that easily." Santana placed a kiss on Rachel's hand and Quinn's shoulder dropping her head back down to the pillow.

"And I won't even make the obvious one liner with that sounding like I am a sexually transmitted disease."

Quinn smiled at Rachel, returning her kiss and simply nodding to her. She closed her eyes as she hugged the brunette close before Santana stated her own peace. At her first words, she knew this might sting a bit. The blonde eyed the Latina until the girl let it rip. She grimaced at being told to shut up. Quinn understood she was being stupid about this, but it didn't stop her from having those feelings creep up on her. She absolutely loved the girls with everything she was. "I know you both would stay with me. I just get scared that I'll do something wrong and fuck it up somehow." She admitted softly, hugging the girls close. "I love you both so much."

Rachel laid back as Santana gave Quinn her piece of mind. They were both right. Rachel could see it in Santana's eyes how much she loved both of them and that was something she never wanted to take for granted. With a smile, she lifted her head, leaning over and kissing Quinn's cheek as she cuddled closer, draping a leg over the blonde. "Babe, you could never fuck this up," she whispered, giving Santana's hand a light squeeze. "I love you two so much. And no matter what happens, we have each other and that's all that matters. So let go of the fear that we're going somewhere. Because I know for a fact you two are stuck with me and I would kick yours or Santana's ass if either of you even thought about leaving," she teased, flashing a wink across Quinn to the dark haired girl. "Tiny gets what Tiny wants, right San?"

Santana allowed herself to calm down. She totally understood the insecurities as she too was plagued by the thought that the pair would change their mind and want to go back to just the two of them. Acknowledging that, the looks from both Quinn and Rachel grounded her, their excitement at moving in together made it all so much more real.

"Tiny would totally kick your ass, Q." Snuggling up practically on top of Quinn with her hand securely on Rachel, Santana smirked before she giggled. "Oh, that wasn't what you wanted me to agree with? Rach, I have no doubt you could throw us the Come Hither, Woman look and we would be doing your bidding and happily."

Quinn laughed at both the girls, running her hands up their backs slowly. She grinned to them, kissing them both equally. "I would gladly do your bidding right now Rach," she murmured softly. Smiling to them both, she slid her hands down to grab their ass cheeks and squeezed gently. "I'd gladly marry you both in a heart beat." Kissing Rachel and Santana affectionately, she scratched their asses gently.

Rachel grinned proudly with a nod. She loved that the two toughest and strongest people she knew would willingly come at her beck and call with smiles on their faces. It never failed to feel surreal. "I've been practicing that look for years, I'd hope it'd pay off," she teased, leaning up and kissing both Quinn and then leaning over to capture Santana's lips.

Scooting as close as she could to her girls, Rachel gave the blonde's hips an affectionate squeeze. "I'd happily agree to that," she said before meeting Quinn's lips once more, a soft moan slipping from her lips as Quinn lightly scratched her ass.

Santana moaned into first the kisses of both girls and then the ass grabbing. "Fuck, Quinn."

She pulled Rachel over until the diva was directly on top of Quinn so that she could palm the girl's ass and run her fingers along her back. "Tiny, no more working on that look. Or the pouty face. That one works well enough already too."

"You both are my everything. I will gladly bind my life with both of yours for the rest of my life." Santana placed open mouthed kissed along Rachel's shoulders and up Quinn's neck. "I love you. Both of you."

The blonde simply smiled to both the girls, squeezing their ass tightly. "I just want to spend the rest of my life with you both," she murmured softly. "Just live with the three of you, coming home to you both every night." Smiling fully, she captured Rachel's life with her own to show her appreciation before moving to Santana. "Sex with you both is just an added bonus." She grinned to them, looking up at Rachel. "You always used that look when you wanted sex. Made me want to come the instant I saw it."

"Is that so?" she asked the blonde underneath her, leaning down to capture her lips with her own for a slow kiss. Hands moved up to cup her cheek, brushing her thumb along Quinn's cheekbone. "I had to figure out how to tell you I wanted sex without actually saying it out loud. It came in handy whenever we were out and about."

"I would gladly come home to both of you every night for the rest of my life," she murmured, resting one hand against Santana's thigh, giving her a light squeeze.

Santana smiled broadly at the playful banter between her girlfriends. "What I heard … "Sex … added bonus — and a very big bonus — sex, sex, and can we please have sex now."

"I'm always open for sex," she replied softly to the Latina. Running her hands up Rachel's back, she smiled to both of them. "We don't have to though. Just relaxing is quite all right for me." Quinn hummed to them both, kissing Santana softly.

Rachel giggled at Santana, playfully rolling her eyes as she turned, slipping her arm around Santana to pull the girl into both Quinn and her embrace. "I am so in love with both of you," she murmured, fingers moving along Santana's sides. "I'm always open for sex, myself. But I think between the three of us, someone's always horny."

Santana closed her eyes into the soft kiss of Quinn, the sweet press of lip on lip, and whispered "I love you Quinn, Rachel."

She mewled lightly as Rachel pulled her impossibly closer and those seductive fingers swept across her skin. She was content to just lay here reveling in the feel of them pressed together sharing slow kisses, but their touch never failed to ignite her fire.

"I don't know what you mean, Tiny." Santana mocked the diva playfully. "I'm never ever so horny that I take you on the piano bench while you rehearse, or blow Quinn on the couch because I can't keep my mouth to myself. Nope. Not me. Uh uh."

Smiling at the girls, she palmed their ass a little more and giggled at Santana's comment. She was quiet though, her own arousal igniting its own flame as her erection grew. The blonde didn't bring attention to it though, content with lying with them. "There's always someone who's horny. We just balance each other out," she murmured softly, kissing Rachel softly as she stroked the Latina's thigh gently.

Rachel giggled softly as Santana spoke, shaking her head along with her "No never. Never ever that horny," she teased, leaning down and resting her head against Quinn's shoulder, nuzzling against her neck. "We all are the perfect balance. It's…it amazes me how all three of us are so different but in moments like this we're all so similar. And not to mention the fact that the three of us have killer chemistry." She added with a quiet giggle, placing a kiss against the blonde's neck. "I couldn't see myself anywhere else."

Santana kissed along Quinn's neck gently nuzzling her ear appreciating the softness of her skin and the little catches in her breathing. Her fingers ran up and down the slope of Rachel's back as she lay prone on top of Quinn. It was amazing how well all of their bodies fit together, how kissing Quinn and touching Rachel seemed like a natural extension of each other.

"We balance out the crazy and satisfy each other's sexual and emo needs. It's perfect. More perfect than I thought possible. And nobody's died yet either from sexual exertion or in an argument." Santana raised an eyebrow, winking playfully. "Maybe that's the key. As long as we fuck like bunnies, we're too tired to kill each other."

Quinn laughed lightly at Santana, nodding slightly. "Maybe," she murmured in reply. "I don't feel like a bunny though. I'd rather be a lion." She grinned then, kissing Santana. "You could be a panther," she whispered to the Latina before turning her attention to Rachel. "And you could be… a bobcat or a mountain lion." She smiled again. "Speaking of lion, I have to go to the bathroom and I have a hard on. This will not be enjoyable. Might take me a few minutes. I'll be right back."

"I am definitely a bobcat," she teased, slipping off of the blonde to allow her room to get up. As the blonde stood, she scooted over towards Santana, curling up against the girl. "I'm am surprised one of us hasn't attempted murder," Rachel said with a playful smirk, arms slipping around Santana's waist, "You're probably right though. All of the fucking keeps our inner sociopath subdued."

Fingers trailed along Santana's spine, tracing absentminded shapes along the skin. "You're a sexy panther, for the record."

Santana pulled Rachel on top of her after she watched Quinn walk away. "Fuck, she's sexy like that, all hard and stuff."

Running her fingers through Rachel's hair, she captured Rachel's lips in a deep, heated kiss. Her body tingled under the girl's fingers tips, lips rolling upward into the diva. "Oh we are definitely all feline and how as hell too. When Quinn, comes back, we should satisfy our primal, animalistic needs."

The blonde laughed as she heard the girls, her body itching to get back in there. She went to use the bathroom though. Quinn had to wait a few minutes until she was finally relieving herself. Sighing happily, she finished and wiped herself before heading to wash her hands. She smiled as she walked back into the room, a grin on her face. "Hi girls," she murmured to them. "What was this about satisfying our primal, animalistic needs?" She asked as she crawled on the bed towards them.

Rachel turned to face the blonde as she returned from the bathroom, crawling onto the bed. "Santana and I decided that it would definitely be in everyones best interests for us to satisfy our primal needs," she said with a grin, slipping her arms around the blonde, and pulling her body against her own. "What do you say?" she asked with a slight raise of her eyebrow, fingers trailing down Quinn's chest, a smirk playing on her lips.

"You know that has my vote." Santana growled playfully lightly scratching her nails down Rachel's side and Quinn's back. With Quinn on top of Rachel, the Latina stalked around the pair until she was between their legs. Swiping her hand between their thighs, she encouraged both to spread their legs sop she could settle between them.

She licked her way up the inside of Quinn's thighs lapping at her balls before lowering her head and swiping her tongue through Rachel's folds. "I want to eat Rachel out while you fuck her, baby. She can ride you, facing away from you of you are both good with that."

Quinn raised her eyebrows slightly, unsure of what Santana meant there for a moment. She eyed Rachel, her hands running up her thighs. Smiling up at her, she nodded and helped the brunette turn around on her. The blonde was going to miss the show, but feel everything. The moment Rachel was turned around, she frowned slightly and furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't… entirely feel included in this position," she murmured softly. She ran her hands up Rachel's back, teasing her skin. "Is there something else we could do?"

Rachel let out a soft whimper at the feeling of Santana's tongue sliding through her folds and she nodded "I'm all for that," she said, sitting up and turning around with Quinn's help. She turned her head slightly, pursing her lips as she thought. "Yeah babe," she said, slipping off of Quinn's lap. "Scoot closer to the headboard so your back can rest against the pillows and there won't be too much strain on your muscles. This way I can still ride you but you'll be able to see and touch and anything else you'd like."

She waited until the blonde scooted back before joining her, motioning to Santana to scoot up with them. Turning back around, she situated herself once more, turning her head to the side and capturing the blonde's lips in her own. Reaching up, she ran her fingers through the blonde hair "Better? Or would you like something else?"

Santana hummed her approval at the re-positioning once she settled again between Quinn's spread legs. With her now leaning against the head board and propped up, all three of their bodies were closer together. Taking a brief moment, she ran her tongue lovingly along both of their bodies concentrating mostly where Quinn entered Rachel. She rolled her tongue around the curve of the blonde's shaft licking up and over Rachel's stretched flesh. "What do you think, Quinn? We can change it up or do this for a little while and then move to something else. Up to you, love."

At Rachel's suggestion, she nodded to them and slid up to the headboard so she could look at both girls. When the brunette took her inside, Quinn moaned and returned her kiss. "I can do this," she whimpered to the girls, closing her eyes at Santana licking at both of them. Moaning, she slid her hands up her thighs and scratched at her skin. "Shit," she whispered, rolling her hips up slowly. "Rachel… you clench at Santana licking you. Are you comfortable?" She asked, running her hands up her sides slowly.

Rachel was completely sure she'd never grow tired of having the blonde inside of her, it felt absolutely amazing to have such a close connection with her. She nodded slightly at Quinn's question, rolling her hips down against the blonde's. Reaching down she ran her fingers through Santana's dark hair, brushing her hair back so she could meet the dark brown eyes. "Yeah baby," she whispered, lips grazing against Quinn's jaw, "god, it feels amazing. You're so deep baby. And god Santana, that tongue," she breathed out, a grin playing on her lips, "it's heaven."

Santana moaned her approval against their swollen flesh. Each thrust of Quinn's hips had more of her on her tongue. It was absolutely delicious as the unique flavors of both girls combined on her tastebuds. Holding Rachel's intense gaze, Santana felt her nose flare in absolute arousal, her body reacting as if she were the one being taken, as if she were the one being licked.

"Fuck. You both taste amazing together. Look forward to having both of you on my tongue after Quinn comes." Santana's eyes closed at the thought of just how fantastic that flavor would be and the look of contentment that would Quinn and Rachel would both be sporting at the time.

Quinn moaned to them both again, her hips rocking up to meet Rachel's movements. She smiled, kissing Rachel softly. Gripping her thighs gently, she moaned again. Granted this was an entirely weird position, Quinn was enjoying the sensations and view of both the girls. "Sex with both of you is always amazing," she stated to them, thrusting her hips for a hard push inside of Rachel. "I like just being with you both though." Moaning again, she kept her hips still as she let the brunette take over how she wanted to do this.

Rachel's lips pressed to Quinn's for a slow, reverent kiss, hand cupping the side of the blonde's neck as their hips continued to move together. Leaning her head back against Quinn's shoulder, she let out a loud moan as Quinn thrust up into her before slowing to a stop, allowing Rachel to take over. Rolling her hips down onto the blonde, she began to pump her hips slowly, gradually building their pace back up. "I love knowing," she breathed out, taking Santana's hand in her own to keep the connection close between the two of them, "that this is a part of you two that no one else gets to see. That it's just for us."

Santana squeezed Rachel's hands, her eyes closed as she was totally and completely lost in them. "Yours, only for you both for the rest of our lives."

Rolling her tongue toward Rachel's clit, she licked upward sucking it into her mouth thrilling as her hips jerked slightly forward. She slid her tongue into the tight space inside Rachel and on top of Quinn humming at the sensation of Quinn all out thrusting against the tip of her tongue. Her fingers skimmed over the soft skin of the back of Quinn's thigh to the juncture of her thighs cupping and massaging the girl's balls as she held steady and Rachel rode both her mouth and Quinn.

Quinn smiled to both of them, her hands running up and down Rachel's sides slowly as she simply reveled in Rachel taking over with Santana joining them. She moaned at the feeling of Santana's touching against her and inside of the brunette. "Take your time baby," she murmured in the Diva's ear as she stroked her skin. "Take me how you want. Santana will follow." Pressing a kiss to her shoulder, she paid attention to her skin and licked up her neck.

Rachel's hips bucked slightly as Santana's lips wrapped around her clit, sending jolts of pleasure straight to her core. She turned her head to press her lips to Quinn's, lifting her hips until only the tip of the blonde remained inside before slowly pushing herself back down. Tilting her head to the side, she gave the blonde more access to her neck as she continued her motions.

With a light squeeze to Santana's hand, she closed her eyes, soft whimpers of pleasure slipping from her lips with every roll of her hips.

Santana moaned against the long full strokes Rachel was taking with her hips. She watched as almost of all of Quinn came into view completely coated with Rachel. Her whole body vibrated with pleasure as Rachel stretched dropping back down to sheath Quinn inside.

Santana's made long broad strokes with her tongue along Quinn's shaft narrowing onto Rachel's clit as she took the girl inside. "Fuck, I love this view."

Quinn moaned, gripping the sheets then at the attention of both girls. She rested her head back on the headboard, moaning out. "Oh God," she whispered, closing her eyes tightly. "Fuck. Rachel… I'm coming." She moaned again, her hips bucking up slightly as she released inside of the brunette. Quinn groaned, rolling her hips up as she tingled from her orgasm.

Rachel's eyes fell shut, her free hand moving up to palm her own breasts as her hips moved faster on their own accord, searching for the much needed release. She could feel it building and knew it wouldn't take much to get her there. Her jaw dropped as the blonde beneath her bucked her hips up, swelling inside of her as she came. It was enough to get Rachel to reach her own orgasm, hips jerking and back arching as she let out a loud moan, both girl's names falling from her lips amongst a slur of expletives.

She continued to roll her hips, wanting to ride both of their orgasms out as long as possible, her grip on Santana's hand tightening ever so slightly with the overwhelming waves of pleasure.

Santana squeezed Rachel's hand, moaning as her tongue and mouth continued to lap at the girls. With each thrust Quinn made, each roll of Rachel's hips, Santana was treated to the unique combined flavor of both of them. She sucked greedily on any and every part of them she could reach eager to drink in as much of them as possible as they rode out their mutual release.

Quinn groaned, letting Rachel ride out their orgasms. She moaned softly, running her hands up her sides and reaching to Santana. "Santana," she murmured softly. "What do you want baby? Ride me or Rachel?" She smiled to the girl, running a hand into her hair to hold her gently. "Tell us what you want."

Rachel slipped slowly off of the blonde, scooting over next to her with still shaking legs. Reaching forward, she ran her hands slowly along her back, scratching lightly against the tan skin. "Anything you want baby," she added, leaning forward to leave a trail of kisses along Santana's shoulders.

Santana blinked against the movement around her, her finger touching her lip as phantom traces of the girls' body on her mouth teased at her. Eyes fluttering completely closed, she reached out blindly sinking into their fingers.

"Anything, everything. Each of you lay over me. Touch me. One of you inside, one on my clit. Just take me… please." Her words were slurred and slow. Her need sharp from working through their orgasms, but more than anything, she needed as much body on body contact with both of them as she could get.

"Tell me where to go and I'll follow," she stated softly to the girls. Quinn slid down the bed and laid back for both girls. "What position do you want?" She raised her eyebrows as she slowly stroked herself to get her member hard again for the Latina.

Rachel nodded slightly, hands sliding around Santana to palm her breasts. "Do you want Quinn on top baby?" she whispered, lips brushing against her ear. Slowly, the brunette slid one hand down to run a finger through Santana's slick folds, finishing with a slow circle around her clit. Lips moved slowly along her neck, tongue sliding against the skin. "It's all about you baby," she murmured.

Santana whimpered into their touches turning her head to the side to allow Rachel more room to work on her neck. Her hips rolled upward as Rachel's fingers trailed across her aching clit.

Inhaling deeply, she attempted to find her voice. "Quinn, baby. Inside with her or your fingers. Both are amazing. Tiny, keep touching me. I need you both."

Quinn moved closer to the Latina, sliding her hand in between her legs to stroke her until she slipped her fingers inside of her. "We're here baby," she whispered, kissing her cheek and neck. She hummed softly, sucking at her collarbone gently.

Rachels fingers continued their work on Santana's clit, applying slightly more pressure. "God baby you're so fucking wet," she moaned out against her shoulder, continuing her trail of open mouthed kisses, unable to get enough of Santana. Teeth grazed against the skin, nipping lightly. Teasing her nipple between her thumb and index finger, the brunette's other hand matched the rhythm the blonde set with her fingers.

Santana hissed through clenched teeth, her hips arching up from the mattress and into their touches. "You… you make me so fucking wet when you both come like that."

The rhythm she set with the roll of her sips was sloppy at best, but being the the center of attention with her beautiful girls when both are concentrating on only her, fuck, how could it be anything else. "Don't be too gentle, baby. Harder." Whether she meant harder to the thrust of Quinn's dexterous fingers buried inside or to Rachel's achingly sweet teasing of nipple or even the feel of the their teeth on her body, Santana could not be sure. She only knew that her body was on fire, the nerve ending flickering like a candle lighting a darkened room in flash pulses. "Close. So so close."

Quinn pushed her fingers harder into her, curling her fingers. Moaning to the Latina, she kissed her thigh gently and bit at her akin gently. She knew the girl was close, she could feel the tightening of her walls. Kissing her skin, she quickened her pace with her fingers as she tried to push the girl over the edge. "Come for us baby," she whispered softly.

Rachel's body was practically humming as she focused on the sounds coming from Santana's lips, her fingers working to bring her to her release. Toying her nipple between her fingers, the brunette's lips moved along Santana's neck, tongue grazing against the skin. "Let go, baby," she whispered against her ear, giving her earlobe another nip before placing kisses back down her neck. Lips latched onto her pulse point, sucking slowly on the skin as her fingers continued their pace against her throbbing clit.

Santana's moans grew louder and louder as they girls hit all the right spots. Quinn's fingers fluttered inside her pushing her closer and closer until with sharp sting of Rachel's teeth on her pulse point, Santana cried out her body quaking through orgasm.

The muscles of her legs tightened almost painfully as she pressed her body up from the mattress and into Quinn and Rachel's touch. Her eyes were closed, mouth agape as small pants of air was forced from her lungs. "Fuck. I love the way you work me over."

Quinn smiled as the Latina orgasmed under their attention. Kissing her akin, she worked her softly until she finally slipped out her fingers. She crawled up her body and kissed her softly, running her hands over her stomach. "And we both love how you pay attention to us during sex as well," she replied softly. "I love you baby."


	37. 8 Ball Center Pocket

"Race you!" Santana called out to Quinn as she ran madly up the stairs toward the pool table. In a barely there pair of panties and tight black tank top, she was certain Quinn was getting quite the show but she would no doubt be stripped naked in a matter of seconds anyway.

Flipping the switch on the light above the table illuminating the green felt, Santana grinned as she leaned provocatively over the table moving the rack of balls along just for grins.

From the moment they had toured the house, Santana had been obsessed with being bent over the pool table and taken from behind. This was beyond the best vacation she had ever had.

"Mmm." Santana hummed into the soft kiss. She gripped Quinn's hips with her hands wrapping her ankles around the girl's waist holding her close. She licked her way along the blonde's lovely skin placing open mouthed kisses on her way to Quinn's ear. Sucking the lobe in her mouth, she used her teeth to gently nip the soft skin as she puffed air into her ear.

"I've always wanted to be fucked from behind on a pool table, love."

"Then taken from behind it is," she murmured in reply close to her lips. Humming softly to her, she stepped back to push down her boxer briefs and threw them to the side before she reached out to tug up the Latina's tank. "I believe you stole one of my tanks Lopez." She grinned and threw the article of clothing to the sides as she ran her hand down her side before joining her free hand in the action. "Can I just kiss you for a few minutes first?" She asked, kissing her lightly.

Santana pressed her bare breasts against Quinn's. Just as it always did, her whole body tingled at the body on body contact. "Won't be the last time I steal your clothes, Fabray. You know it looks better on me anyway."

Santana smirked before losing herself in Quinn's kiss. "For as long as you want." She ran her fingers up and down the smooth skin of the blonde's back. "Kiss me, baby."

Quinn grinned then, her hands moving down the Latina's thighs to spread her legs. She grinned to her and leaned in a little more, kissing her fervently. "I love you," she murmured softly, running her hands up to her breasts and cupped her gently. "You and Rachel are my world." Stepping back from her, she hooked her fingers in her underwear and pulled them down to throw them to the side. She kissed her softly, pulling her off the pool table. Quinn pressed herself close to Santana, letting her feel her erection.

"I love you too." Santana whispered against Quinn's lips as she opened her mouth for Quinn's tongue to tangle with hers. God, that girl knew how to kiss, how to make her toes curl with the simplest of touches. "I'm never letting either of you go, baby."

Sliding her hand across Quinn's abs, her body pulsed as the muscles rippled under her fingers. Wrapping her palm around Quinn's erection, Santana's tongue rolled across the blonde's lips as she dragged her hand upward to the tip.

Groaning as she felt the pull on her erection, Quinn closed her eyes as she kissed the Latina, her own hand sliding in between Santana's legs. She ran her fingers through her folds, circling her clit before circling her entrance. "I don't think I could ever get tired of sleeping with you or Rachel." Smiling, she pulled back so she could turn Santana around and lean her over the pool table. "Let me know if something hurts," she murmured softly, slipping herself inside of Santana fully. Her body hummed then as she leaned forward to press her forehead into her back for a moment. "You're so tight."

"You never hurt me, love." Santana murmured allowing herself to be rolled over. She planted her feet on the ground arching her back when Quinn slid all the way inside, the girl's breath hot and moist on her bare skin.

"Go slow for a little while, baby. Make love. Stretch me out." Santana murmured, her cheek against the green felt of the pool table. Her left hand patted back toward her hips seeking and finding Quinn's fingers and lacing them together. "I will never get tired of having you inside me."

Quinn nodded to Santana, breathing against her skin as she slowly pulled herself out before pushing back in. She held the Latina's hand tightly, groaning as she could feel Santana trying to suck her back in. "I wouldn't trade my ability to be inside you completely for the world," she whispered against her back, peppering it with kisses. "I love you."

Santana's eyes closed against the overwhelming sensations of being completely surrounded by Quinn. As the blonde pumped slowly into her, Santana clamped down trapping her inside moaning at the feel of being so very full. Sliding a hand between her legs, the Latina stroked her clit slowly in time with Quinn's strokes and kisses.

"Harder, baby." Santana bit her lip asking for a little more - a harder stroke, harder kisses, teeth on her skin.

The blonde moaned into her back, kissing her skin gently before she pulled back and bucked her hips into the Latina. She bucked once more and curved herself into Santana to keep the connection with her as she bucked her hips into her continuously. Quinn's hands went to grab the table, but grabbed Santana's hands to put them down so she could lay her own over hers and hold onto her. It was a different position for Quinn, being this molded to Santana as she fucked her.

"Oh God. Fuck, Quinn." Santana moaned out as Quinn's weight pressed along her back at all points. Their level of connectedness, skin on skin, hand holding, it intensified the flames licking at her center. The girl was rolling hard into her now, hitting her cervix and all the right spots. Her ass clamped with each thrust drawing the blonde in and holding her there.

"You're going to make me come, baby. So hard."

Quinn smiled into her back as she bucked into her, gripping her hands tighter. "You feel so amazing baby," she murmured into her back, biting at it slightly. "That's the point. Making it to where you can't stand anymore." She grinned into her back and bucked harder into her girlfriend, grunting slightly with the force. "Fuck, Santana."

Santana whimpered at the sharp sting of Quinn's teeth on her skin combined with the deep hard thrust inside her. She wasn't going to last, not even going to try to hang onto it. She needed to come, and badly. This position, having Quinn on her back squeezing her hands and pounding into her was better than any fantasy she had ever had over the pool table.

"I'm going to… Fuck, Quinn. Coming." Santana yelled out, her voice echoing along the high ceilings. She clamped down hard on Quinn's hardness, her clit throbbing and pulsing as her orgasm slammed into her.

Quinn continued her pace into the girl, thrusting hard as she simply pressed into her. She loved this position, making a note to do it again and possibly with Rachel. She moaned as she felt Santana's walls getting tighter and tighter around her until the girl was coming. She moaned out as she literally milked until she was coming herself inside of the Latina. The blonde lasted a few more thrusts until she just simply slumped forward. "Oh God Santana," she whispered into her back.

"Oh oh oh" Santana gasped her body quaking as Quinn filled her with her come. Santana kissed the blonde's hands in hers as she slumped over her relaxing onto her back. "Don't pull out yet. Love you inside me like this."

Drawing her girlfriend's arm toward her shoulder, she wordlessly encouraged her hold her as close as possible. "Q, baby. That was, fan-fucking-tastic. I love you so damn much."

Quinn hummed into her back, wrapping her arms around her as she simply just stayed close with her. "Definitely keeping that position on my list," she murmured softly, hugging her tighter. She hummed again, closing her eyes. "I love you," she murmured softly into her skin. "You and Star. I love you both so much."

"Don't know what I have done in this life to deserve you guys, but no way am I letting go. You are my world." Santana murmured kissing any part of Quinn she could reach. Her body was pulsing in pleasure, her post coital high coursing through her.

"What was that second part, baby? Sucking you off while we couch cuddle and watch a movie?" Santana smiled feigning innocence with her tone.

Quinn let out a light laugh, shifting to pull back just enough so she could keep herself inside of the Latina. "We don't have to," she replied, running a hand through her hair. "Once is definitely enough. Just watching a movie is fine with me." The blonde stretched a little before pulling back completely to let herself slide out. Quinn rubbed her forehead a moment as she stretched her back slightly. She grabbed their clothes, putting Santana's underwear and tank next to her before she pulled on her boxer briefs. "Let's go watch a movie. Anything you want to watch?"

Santana whimpered at the loss as Quinn slipped out of her. Taking her underwear and tank, she slipped her panties on but not the shirt. "I'd stay naked, but we probably shouldn't get our stuff on the couch." She loved teasing Quinn and watching her ears turn red.

Taking Quinn's hand in hers, she lifted it up to her mouth and kissed the back of it. "I don't care too much. Maybe one of those comic book ones …. uhhh …. Iron Man? I'm not watching all of it anyway." Turning Quinn in her embrace, Santana whispered "Remember what I told you yesterday? I love blowing you. Especially when you start out soft."

Blushing at Santana's comment, she coughed slightly and started to turn away from the Latina. She smiled at Santana taking her hand as they headed to the couch. "Iron Man is a good one," she murmured in reply though she was confused for a second at her comment of not watching it. She stopped and turned towards the Latina when pulled into her embrace, looking at her quietly. Quinn eyed her quietly, nodding slightly as she pressed her lips together slightly.

Santana's eyes slid closed as their lips just barely pressed together. These kisses, the sweet gentle kind she shared with Rachel and Quinn were so different from any she had ever experienced. These kisses spoke of love, of connection, so far beyond a mere press of bodies for the sole purpose of getting off. "I love you, baby."

Running her fingers up the blonde's back, Santana playfully grabbed her ass, palming it before releasing her with a light tap on the hip. "You turn on the movie and I'll warm the couch up for us."

Quinn smirked at the Latina before she walked away completely to grab the movie. She smiled to herself mostly, setting up the movie before she headed to the couch. "Did you want anything before hand? A drink? Popcorn?" Quinn asked, raising her eyebrows as she took her seat next to the Latina. She eyed her for a moment, smiling warmly to her. "Anything at all?" She asked, sliding her hand around the girl's shoulders so she could settle in next to her.

Santana leaned into Quinn on the sofa, her head on the blonde's shoulder; her right hand playing along the exposed skin of her thigh. "I have every thing I want right here, baby. Unless you can summon Tiny, otherwise, I am so so good."

Her fingers slid playfully up under the hem of Quinn's boxers teasing the skin as she turned into the girl's shoulder and kissed her softly. "Hit play, love."

Quinn moaned, nodding to Santana before she grabbed the control. She took in a deep breath. Hitting play on the DVD player, she shifted a little against Santana. "Rachel is in a sex coma for a little bit. I think we wore her out last night," she whispered to Santana.

Santana smirked recalling the events of last night, hell the entire time they've been on vacation. "It's a wonder any of us can walk."

Turning away from the television, Santana shifted to lay her head on Quinn's lap. As the opening strains of Iron Man filled the room, she placed sweet, open mouthed kisses on her abs, fingers idly stroking the soft skin.

The blonde was quiet, spreading her legs slightly as she paid attention to the movie. Quinn just simply laid her head back as the Iron Man movie played out. Her hands were on Santana's back, tracing patterns idly on her skin. Smiling to the Latina, she glanced down to look at her kiss her stomach, her abs twitching from the attention before she looked back up at the movie. She hummed to Santana, dragging her fingers up and down her back.

Santana was in no hurry even though she felt the blonde starting to get hard. They had watched this movie more than a few times and she knew it was only about a third of the way through. There was plenty of time to savor this moment, to wait to feel Quinn get rock hard on her tongue. For now, she was content to kiss and lick skin that still held a faint flavor of her.

Santana shuddered into the feel of the blonde's fingers on her back. "Stroke my hair, baby, please."

Her hands smoothed up, palming the girl's beautiful breasts, thumbing the nipples gently. She dragged the tips of her fingers down the blonde's sides all the while mouthing her skin as the movie played.

Quinn could feel herself stirring slightly, her body wanting to be paid attention to. She smiled and ran her hand through Santana's hair, glancing down to her. Humming to the Latina, she kept her eyes on the movie. She took a breath as she relaxed even more into the couch, letting herself simply feel Santana's attention. "You know you really don't have to do this," she murmured to the Latina. "I'm content with simply just watching the movie and cuddling."

Santana smiled up at Quinn her eyes flittering open. "Shh. I want to. Like a lot." Angling her neck upward, she kissed the inside of her wrist sweetly. "Watch your movie, baby."

Rolling onto her stomach, her head was now firmly in Quinn's lap. The outline of her erection was clearly visible against the thin fabric of the girl's boxer briefs. Santana inhaled sharply the unique fragrance that was Quinn mixed with a hint of herself still lingering. Her fingers slid up the leg of the girl's boxers scratching lightly at the skin on her thigh. Lowering her mouth, she hummed against her fabric covered erection, the warm puff of air teasing them both.

Quinn tensed slightly, her thighs clenching at Santana breathing onto her erection. It always amazed her how much either Rachel or Santana actually liked blowing her. She had thought before they were only doing it to please her in some way and at times maybe comfort her, but that thought had left her mind with how much they kept saying they liked it. It still made her feel needy with wanting it, sometimes feeling like she wanted it too much. She squirmed slightly at the attention, her worry that she was forcing this with Santana. Quinn closed her eyes and breathed through her nose. "I'm not… You don't have to feel forced to do this." She murmured to Santana.

Santana lifted up just enough to meet Quinn's gaze. Taking her hand, she placed it over her left breast so Quinn could feel not only her hardening nipple but also her increased heart rate. "Does this feel forced to you? Taking my time with you turns me fucking inside out. If you were to touch me right now, you would feel my clit pulsing on your finger. That you taste like me too …. God, Quinn, I cannot wait to have you in my mouth."

Winking playfully at her girl, she lowered her head again playfully biting the muscle of Quinn's thigh. "Now if you don't mind, I want you. Lift your ass up and then watch your movie."

Quinn swallowed, feeling the girl's heart rate. She eyed the Latina, nodding slightly. Lifting herself up, she let Santana pull her boxer briefs down and took in a breath. "I just don't like my scar," she admitted softly. "It was the one point in my entire life that I was weak." She hummed at Santana's touches, her hand running through her hair as she returned to watching her movie.

Santana nodded feeling the depth of the girl's insecurity and sadness. "Your scar doesn't bother me. It's a reminder not that you were weak, but that you are still here. You are here with Rachel and I now and we love you. Let it remind you of how strong you are to have survived, baby."

Turning her head into Quinn's touch, Santana all but purred. "Your fingers in my hair. So good."

As Quinn went back to watching her movie, Santana kissed her way up now bare skin, licking and sucking, nibbling gently on the tender skin of Quinn's inner thigh, her nose nuzzling the girl's member and balls. "I love you, Q."

Quinn relaxed, running her fingers against her scalp. She moaned a little at her nuzzling her. Closing her eyes briefly, she spread her legs some for Santana. She directed her attention to the movie again, trying to even out her breathing. Quinn sighed, biting her lip. Moaning softly again, she glanced down to her erection and Santana.

Santana hummed against Quinn's skin sticking her tongue out to lap at Quinn's balls. She tongued them gently lifting and sucking them into her mouth before releasing them with great care. Taking the entire length of Quinn into her mouth, Santana tongued the sensitive underside and moaned feeling the girl get harder. She loved the feel of her soft to begin and then getting harder and harder as Santana sucked and swallowed her whole.

Letting her head roll back, Quinn groaned softly. She moaned out, gripping the couch with her right hand as her left scratched at the girl's scalp. The blonde lifted her hips gently and groaned as she was taken all the way inside of Santana's mouth. "Fuck, Santana," she whispered softly, trying to pay attention to the movie. She groaned slightly and rolled her hips up.

"That's it, baby." Santana murmured barely lifting her head. Taking the girl deep in her mouth, her hand wrapped around the base and pulled upward. Using her tongue, she lapped round and round the head while milking the shaft appreciating the mixed flavor of both of them on Quinn. She loved the little bit of fluid that leaked so deliciously from the head every time she slid her hand upward and swallowed greedily.

Quinn groaned softly, digging her heels into the floor. "Oh my God, Santana," she groaned, holding Santana's head. Her hips rolling up into the Latina's mouth. "Fuck." Moaning, she gripped the couch as well, her body shaking slightly. She groaned until she released herself into the Latina's mouth.

"Fuck, baby. That's it. Come for me." Santana's eyes closed as she felt Quinn pulse on her tongue and she moaned greedily swallowing all of the girl's come. She gripped Quinn's thighs with one hand, her clit pulsing as the muscles rippled under her fingers. Suckling gently, licking below the head, her fist still wrapped around the base, she milked each and every drop from Quinn's shaft and balls.

Quinn moaned, rolling her hips up into Santana as she released inside of the Latina. She groaned as she released until she finished. The blonde sighed softly, letting out a breath. Smiling, she looked down at Santana and scratched at her scalp gently. "I love you," she murmured softly, pulling her up. "Come here." Slipping her arms around Santana tightly, she pressed her lips to her cheek and then her lips.

"Mmm. I love you too, baby." Santana placed one final kiss on the tip of Quinn before sitting up and cuddling into her side and closing her eyes into the sweet kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Did you like your movie treat, love?" Santana teased with a wink as she wrapped her body completely around the blonde.

Quinn smiled at Santana, running her hand up and down her back. "I actually always love a blow job," she murmured in reply as she pulled Santana closer. "Do you want anything in particular or just me eating you out?" She raised her eyebrows as she shifted with Santana on the couch. Quinn smiled, running her hand up her side slowly.

"Since I like to give them, we are good to go." Santana smirked at the blonde. "Baby, we can just finish the movie if you want. You don't have to…"

Santana shifted closer appreciating the press of body against body and Quinn's hands on her skin.

Quinn smiled to the Latina, running her hand down to her thigh gently. "Baby," she murmured softly. "You know I love to eat you and Rachel." Pushing her back onto the couch, the blonde kissed her softly and held herself up over her. She hooked her fingers in her underwear and pulled them down to throw them to the side. Kissing down her chest, she spread her legs gently and hummed as she licked up her folds slowly.

Santana grunted approvingly as Quinn removed her underwear and immediately placed her mouth on her. Cupping the back of the blonde's head, she stroked her neck lovingly. Still wet from their earlier encounter with the taste of Quinn still on her tongue, Santana opened her legs a little further to allow her girlfriend even more access.

"God, baby. You are so good with that mouth." Santana's eyes slid closed, head lolled back into the cushions as her mouth opened to let out little sounds of pleasure.

Quinn smiled into her, stroking her thighs slowly. The blonde looked up at the Latina, brushing her nose against her clit. Sliding her tongue inside of Santana, she licked at her walls slowly and hummed. She closed her eyes and focused on licking at her continuously. The blonde hummed even more, pushing into her a little as she tried to push her tongue inside her.

"Fuck, Quinn." Santana let out a sharp cry, her hips rocking forward onto Quinn's mouth as she fisted her hair.

She was desperate for more; a quick brush of nose on her clit, a finger sliding across swollen flesh, anything that would propel her forward. "Fuck me with your tongue, baby. You're going to make me come."

Quinn smiled into the Latina, grazing her teeth against her folds. She pressed into her even more and sucked at her. Humming, she finally adjusted to suck at her clit gently as she ran a finger through her folds. She slid her fingers inside of the girl and curled them to touch her g-spot. The blonde pulsed her fingers inside of her and pushed to bring her to an orgasm.

As Quinn's fingers curled inside her, Santana let out a string of expletives and dug her feet into the girl's back, her ass and leg muscles as tight as a bow string as her orgasm slammed into her. Her hips rocked into Quinn's mouth as her hands held the blonde exactly where she wanted her.

"Slow slow slow, baby. Please." Santana whimpered as the lightest of touches both tongue and finger became too much.

Quinn slowed her fingers inside of her as Santana came, the girls hips rocking against her face. She hummed softly to her, keeping her touches gentle until she could pull out her fingers. Crawling up her body, she smiled and hugged her close. "You okay baby?" She asked softly, nuzzling her neck lightly.

Santana whined a little as Quinn removed her fingers. The sense of being empty was never more acute than when Quinn pulled out. A grin was etched on her face as she struggled to steady her breathing.

"More than okay." Santana wrapped her arms loosely around the blonde holding her super close to her body as it still pulsed a little. "You fucking worked me over, baby."

Smiling, she winked to the Latina, kissing her softly. "That is the point," she murmured against her lips. Wrapping her arms around Santana, she held her close on the couch and cradled her. "I love you. You and Star." She smiled to the Latina and kissed her cheek. "I love watching you come."


	38. Hot Tub Lovin'

Santana stripped off what little clothing she had been wearing - a tank top and small pair of panties - and tossed them toward the weight bench at the other side of the room. The indoor hot tub was gorgeous on its own, but she took a moment to light a few candles she'd stowed in her bags and turn the lights down.

Sliding into the tub, she let the warm water and jets wash over skin as she waited for Quinn to join her. Soft music played in the background; nothing too distracting but just something to add to the ambiance.

At the invite of joining the Latina in the hot tub, Quinn stripped of her clothes and headed to the indoor pool. She smiled as she felt comfortable being naked in the house. Quietly, she walked to the indoor pool to see the candles around the handle. Raising her eyebrows, she eyed the romantic gesture and smiled to the Latina. "Hi baby," she greeted softly, smiling at the music. Joining the girl, she slid into the hot tub and sat down next to Santana. "The last time music was going during sex, I made love to Rachel for the first time. What's the occasion?"

When Quinn strode in completely naked, Santana could do nothing but smile and appreciate the view. Her girl was super sexy from the curve of her ass to her beautiful breasts bouncing slightly with each step, not to mention the part that made Quinn well Quinn.

"Hi, beautiful." As the blonde slid onto the seat along the back of the hot tub, Santana nuzzled into her side and clasped their hands together. "I was trying to … I … I can turn it off if its too much."

Santana felt insecurity creep in, still so incredibly unsure sometimes how she fit with Quinn and Rachel. Hearing Quinn mention music and making love to Rachel the very first time, she knew that the music playing then held a great significance and she was worried this was too over the top for her and the blonde.

Wrapping her arm around the Latina's waist, she pulled her clothes. "Hey, look at me," she prodded gently, until Santana looked her in the eye. "I was only asking if I needed to expect something a little different from a good fuck. There's nothing wrong with the music baby. I was hoping possibly that this was a little different from what we've been doing." She was actually hoping Santana would spend a little more this time focusing on her, just experiencing the time with each other.

Santana leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Quinn's lips. She hated showing her insecurities even to her girlfriends who had inevitably seen her at her worst. "I told you I would ride you in the hot tub which I guess isn't different. I just thought it would be nice, maybe a little romantic or some shit with low lights and music." The Latina felt her face flush at the admission that she was attempting romance.

"How do you want things to be different, baby?" Santana held Quinn's gaze imploring her to explain what she meant. "I love you so much and even if the sex isn't slow and sweet, I hope you know it's still about telling you with my body how much I love you."

Listening to the Latina, she smiled to her and stroked her side gently. She ran her hand up her side, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I understand that it's always been about love between all three of us, but I like slow as well. I like being slow with you and Rachel as much as simple fucking. Either way, I'm showing you both I love you as well. I just feel like feelings are shown so much better with just taking it slow sometimes. I don't feel like you and I have done that." She kissed her cheek again, turning Santana's head to kiss her softly on the lips. "Me being inside you is my connection to you far more than fingers, a tongue, or even just cuddling. I'm that key that can get you pregnant. It means a lot to me and I treat it far differently than some man out there."

Santana returned Quinn's soft kiss, gently suckling her lower lip. She was a little confused as to what exactly Quinn was referring to, but truth being the dynamic between the two of them was marked many times by hard fast sex and probably only a handful of times was it slow and easy. Right now though, the Latina was going to push away the confusion to deal with another time when they weren't naked in a hot tub with candle light and soft music, on vacation and together.

"I can do slow." Santana assured Quinn with a another soft kiss, her lips skimming gently along the blonde's neck pressing open mouth gentle kisses along those beautiful lines. "Don't think about taking away my cuddles. I needs them." Santana joked playfully against Quinn's skin. Only with Rachel and Quinn was Santana ever open enough to express her need to be held, to be loved in that way.

"I wouldn't take away your cuddles," Quinn assured her softly, tipping her head up. She felt like she had to explain more though, her heart wanting to feel loved. "I just want to really feel loved rather trying to use sex in general to feel it. I want sex, but I guess I just want to feel the actions of being loved." She eyed the girl's face for a moment before kissing her lightly. "I know you love me, but I still have that feeling in the back of my mind that because I have my penis then the only thing I'm good for is sex."

"Baby, I love sex and orgasms, but I love you more. If we stopped having sex, I would still love every bit of being with you. I'd be a little bitchy, but I'm in love with your bravery, your strength, your heart." Santana cupped Quinn's face in her hand, holding her gaze and hoping beyond hope that some day the girl would understand the depth of what she felt for her.

"Even now, right here in the hot tub, if you wanted to just be together with no sex, I wouldn't walk out. I'd sit here and we would talk and giggle, cuddle, touch each other platonically." Santana grasped Quinn's hand lifting it to kiss the back of it. "What we have and who we are is more than sex."

Quinn pressed her forehead to Santana's and held her hand tightly. "You know I'd definitely want sex," she whispered softly, hugging her tightly. Kissing her cheek gently, she nuzzled her cheek. "Please come here, I came here wanting you. I just want slow if you're going to turn on music."

Santana moved to straddle Quinn's lap, one knee on either side of her legs. Seated on the back bench of the hot tub, there was plenty of room for her to rest her ass on Quinn's thighs and the water would offset the pressure of her full weight on her girlfriend.

Kissing her, Santana wrapped her arms around her and appreciated the press of body on body. "You've got me, baby. All of me. Slow. Make love with me."

Quinn helped steady the Latina on her lap, holding her hips as she straddled her. The blonde smiled to her, returning her kiss softly. She reached in between them to stroke herself until her length hardened. "You've got me too baby. I'm not going anywhere." Smiling, she eased the Latina onto her and closed her eyes as she was completely inside of her. She groaned slightly, pressing her forehead to Santana. "Slow baby," she whispered, gripping her thighs.

Santana exhaled sharply, her breathe bouncing off Quinn's cheek as she sank all the way down onto Quinn. Not moving her hips, Santana clenched her core squeezing her hardness and trapping her inside. She wrapped one arm behind Quinn holding her close and cupped her cheek with the other. "Kiss me, beautiful. Just kiss me."

Quinn's breath caught in her throat as Santana clenched around her, her body tingling with stimulation. She let out a small moan, looking at the Latina when she heard her request. "Baby," she whispered, kissing her softly as she slid her hands up her back to hold her close. She felt connected in every way to the girl then, her body almost wanting to merge Santana with her in that moment.

"That's it. God, Quinn. You feel so good in me." Santana continued to pulse and clench around Quinn appreciating the feeling of being full. Kissing her way down Quinn's neck, licking at the skin, she murmured "I love you."

Her hands clutched at the blonde's upper back gently rubbing sweet circles with no real pattern as she stroked upward to the fine hair at the base of her neck.

Quinn moaned, holding her hips gently. Sighing as Santana kissed down her neck, she closed her eyes tightly. She moaned softly, dragging her nails up her back. The blonde simply let her take her time, gripping her ass tightly. "Santana…" She whispered, panting out. "Oh God."

Santana shivered at the feel of Quinn's nails on her back, goose bumps breaking out on her arms, her hips inadvertently rocking the tiniest bit. "Quinn, baby, use your hands to move me on you. Control the motion, beautiful."

The Latina tongued the damp skin on her neck again, fisting her hair as gently as one can with need coursing through their veins. Nipping at Quinn's pulse point, she soothed the reddened skin with open mouth kissed before trailing further down to lick the trails of water from the blonde's collar bone and down her breasts.

Quinn realized the Latina wanted her to direct this, her hands holding her hips gently. "Slow and steady," she murmured to Santana as she moved her hips slowly with her hands. Closing her eyes tightly, she directed her hips slowly in an eight figure. "Oh god. Santana, fuck. I love you."

Santana allowed Quinn to guide her body up and around on her. The girl never fully left her, but pulled out to the head as they slowly made the pattern. Her head fell forward, kissing any bit of skin that touched her lips as they made love in the hot tub.

Her warm breath panted against Quinn's damp skin and the small sounds coming from her mouth were amplified in the close proximity of their bodies. "Jesus, baby. You feel so big inside me right now. I love you."

"I can feel everything," she stated softly, directing her slowly. Moaning, she gripped her hips tightly. "Roll your hips baby," she whispered as she moved her hips slowly. She groaned, gritting her teeth. "God, you squeeze me so good baby. I'm not going to last baby."

Santana bit her lip as Quinn's fingers squeezed her hips. She tightened her thighs lifting herself a mere few inches before rocking her hips forward and taking Quinn again and again. Her fingers wound more tightly in Quinn's hair scratching her neck and pulling lightly as her body milked Quinn with each and every stroke.

"Touch my clit, baby. Make me come with you."

Quinn moaned at Santana lifting up and taking her in deeper. "Fuck," she groaned, sliding her hand in front of the girl to stroke her clit. "I love you. So much." Groaning, she closed her eyes and moaned out until she felt her orgasm releasing. She tensed up and continued her fingers with Santana as she released her seed into the Latina.

Santana attached her lips to Quinn's neck and sucked hard, marking her as she felt the girl come inside her. Moaning against her skin, the Latina rolled her hips faster clamping down and milking Quinn. The feel of Quinn letting go combined with the feel of her fingers on her clit sent Santana over the edge as well. Dropping her head back slightly, she cried out, the sound echoing across the room. "Fuck. Love you. God I love you."

The blonde moaned into the blonde, groaned as the girl came around her as well. She let out a pant as she ran her hands up her back to draw her closer. "Fuck Santana," she murmured into her neck. "Makes me feel like I'm back at that red sheet on the floor with Rachel, but with you included. Shit…" Moaning, she wrapped her arms around her tight and sighed softly, scratching her sides gently. "I love you and Rachel so much."

Santana sank into blonde's touch, her body still pulsing from its release. Her fingers massaged the back of Quinn's neck, playing with the damp strands of her as she pressed a few kisses to her girlfriend's skin. "A red sheet, huh? Don't think you ever told me the details of your first time with Rachel."

"I tried to make it as romantic as possible. Candles, music, a sheet and just us," she murmured to her. "We took each other's virginity, so it meant a lot. And this just now meant so much. Just slow, us working together." Smiling to Santana, she kissed her lightly. "You're the first person who ever taught me about sex and accepting myself. Rachel was the first to pass the barrier. I was scared out of my mind that night."

Santana smiled sweetly as Quinn relayed how romantic she made her and Rachel's first time. She pressed a gentle kiss to Quinn's cheek and forehead. "Sounds like you made it super special, baby. You both deserved that memory."

The Latina stroked Quinn's damp blonde hair fondly. "Being with you and Rachel, you teach me so much everyday. How to love completely, unselfishly. That night in your apartment when you pushed me to admit my feelings, I was so scared. So scared you would kick me out, tell me to go away and leave you two alone. I would have done that even though it would have torn me apart to now have you in my life, but I am grateful for where we are and how much love we share between the three of us."

"I love you baby," she murmured softly. "I would never have left you like that. You would still have been my friend. Rachel and I accepted you with open arms. We love you completely." Kissing her lightly, she held her close and pressed their foreheads together. "We all work together to make sure this works."

Santana inhaled a deep breath sharing that small confined space with Quinn. Her hands wound tightly behind the blonde's neck as she clung to her girlfriend. Her emotions were raw from the intensity of their love making and the sharing of the intensity of their feelings. "I have never loved or been loved like I am with you and Rachel."

"And that will never change baby," she murmured softly, running her hands up her back slowly. "We love you so much." Kissing her chin lightly, she hugged her close. "You'll always have a special place in our hearts. We're moving in together, getting a puppy eventually and just expanding our lives with one another. It's beyond perfect."

Kissing each bit of exposed skin her mouth could reach, Santana nodded and sank into Quinn's embrace. These were the moments she would never allow other people to see, but Rachel and Quinn got all of her, the insecure side, the side that needed reassurance from time to time, the side that was vulnerable.

"You know looking for an apartment with all three of us involved could be a nightmare right?" Santana giggled thinking about all of their personalities and how that might translate as they look at places to live together.

"But I don't mind doing that with you," she murmured to her. "I look forward to those moments. Because that's us growing as a couple. The three of us have so much room to grow and it's completely fantastic with us." Smiling, she kissed her softly, running her hands up and down her back. "I get to fall asleep with you both and wake up every morning to your beautiful faces. We might need to get a bigger bed for all three of us though. A queen seems to be a little cramped and with us stretching across each other to relax, we're squashed together."

"Rachel is totally going to make a few lists and probably a power point." Santana smirked thinking of the level of organization the diva brought to the relationship. "Don't ever tell her I said this, but that might actually be helpful."

Santana allowed her fingers to play against Quinn's skin, to gently caress where ever her fingers trailed. "But .. but the queen makes it easier for to be pretend I was reaching for something and accidentally groped you."

"I think you should admit that to her baby," she murmured softly. "You know she worries sometimes that she's being overbearing." Running a hand up her back slowly, she kissed her shoulder softly and kissed her neck. "And you don't need an excuse to grope me. Waking up to either of you girls blowing me or groping me is actually heaven. I like knowing you guys like my body."

"She is overbearing, but it's like endearing or some shit." Santana winked as her fingers continued to wind through Quinn's hair. "But I'll tell her, baby."

Tilting her head to the side, she gave Quinn more access to her neck as she hummed her approval. "Correction. We don't like your body, we love it and you too, but we'll add that to the want list of the apartment - a master bedroom big enough for a king bed so we have more room for sex."

Quinn smiled to Santana, kissing her neck again. Pulling her head back, she looked up at the Latina and smiled slightly. "If none of us were overbearing, we wouldn't have a schedule or organization. Between you and I, we're horrible at keeping things organized. Rachel pushed me to prepare things before setting my mind to go out and do anything." Squeezing the Latina's ass tightly, she kissed her chin. "Come on baby, let's go in and get a shower."

"That's why we jump to do her bidding. Well that and she is fine as hell." Santana teased in good humor. They both knew that Santana loved Rachel wholeheartedly not in spite of but because of all her quirks. The diva had San wrapped around her pinky finger and they all knew it.

Santana moaned into Quinn's touch. "You keep squeezing my ass like that, beautiful, and we won't make it to the shower before I have to have my way with you."

"I'm still buried inside of you," Quinn replied, giving her a smile as she squeezed her ass again. "I don't mind being taken really. It means I get to have sex with you or Rachel. Didn't we want to do some bondage though? We have two days before we leave and everything kind of goes back to normal. I'd like to at least get some things down that we wanted to do before we leave." She raised her eyebrows, eyeing the Latina. "I wouldn't mind being tied down to a bed."

"Well would you look at that. You are still buried inside." Santana squeezed her inner muscles against Quinn's now hardening member. A moan escaped her lips as Quinn twitched ever so slightly inside her.

"You wouldn't mind, huh? Wouldn't mind being tied to the bed. Having Rachel and me lick every square inch of your body. Let you taste each of us off the other's fingers, blow on her until you are begging to come either in our mouths or deep inside?" Santana loved talking dirty, loved feeling the blonde respond to her words, to the scenarios she could spin.

Moaning, Quinn closed her eyes at Santana squeezing her inside. She scratched at her back then, lifting her hips slightly. "I'd feel weird at first, to be honest, but I'd be okay with it. It's the two of you. Anyone else would make me feel insanely uncomfortable." She stated, pressing a kiss to her neck. "I know the two of you would take care of me and show me how much you love this body."

"I've never let someone tie me up, but I trust you and Rachel to take care of me if you wanted to do that." She pressed a light kiss to Quinn's shoulder as raised and lowered herself over her taking her in so sweetly. "If any one else touches you, I would break their fingers. I get a wee bit jealous."

Cupping Quinn's cheek, Santana kissed her passionately sinking lower to take her completely inside. "We love every bit of your body, each tiny fraction would feel just how much we love it."

Quinn smiled to her, shaking her head slightly. "I'd only tie you up if I wanted to take you really hard, but I don't see where I have to do that since you like it rough," she murmured to her softly as she rolled her hips into the Latina. "I think I'd punch them in the face first if they thought they could touch me like that. I'm quite happy with my two girlfriends." Glancing down into the water to watch Santana take her in, she moaned out and looked up at her.

"I do like it rough. I come so hard when you pound into me." Santana gasped out when Quinn rocked up into her pressing against her g spot. "I love when I can feel you inside me long after you've pulled out, when I sit the next day and there's a little pull reminding me of how amazing you felt buried balls deep in me."

Groaning, Quinn pushed her hips up some more until Santana was bouncing a little. "I love being able to make you come so hard," she murmured, panting to the Latina. "The best part is when you or Rachel milk me the moment you guys come. No one could prepare me for that the first time it happened. Now I crave it." She grinned to Santana, gripping her ass tightly as she helped guide her in a fluid motion onto her.

Santana clung to Quinn, their damp skin pressed tightly together as the blonde literally fucked her breath away. "How can we not? She's buried inside, pressing against the front wall as we pulse through our orgasm. I never want to let go of that feeling. And I'm a greedy bitch that wants every drop of you."

Santana sucked harshly on Quinn's pulse point, her teeth biting into the skin hard enough to leave a mark, a mark that by tomorrow would be a deep purple bruise.

Quinn pushed up even more, pulling Santana down against her quickly. She loved this with Santana, simply just moving with her. The blonde moaned, leaning her head back to give Santana access to her neck. God, she loved how the Latina love claiming her as hers. "Fuck, baby," she groaned out.

"Mine." Santana purred against Quinn's neck before moving to her shoulder, nipping a little more gently than on her neck. The movement of her hips was small, content to pulse against the tip of Quinn rather than attempt long broad strokes in the hot tub. "You like when I mark you, love?

"I do," she murmured in reply as she pushed her hips up into the Latina. "Jesus Christ, I love you." Quinn pressed her forehead into her neck and rolled her hips even more. The blonde moaned as she came for a second time in the hot tub with Santana.

Santana gasped when Quinn swelled and released inside her, her body quaking under her. "I love you, baby. Stay inside me. Please."

Attaching her lips to Quinn's neck, she nipped and sucked the skin snaking her hand between her legs to massage her clit in time with the gentle roll of Quinn's hips and those little pulses as her girlfriend's come fills her.

Quinn wrapped her arms around the Latina tightly and moaned out. She closed her eyes, her release still coming as she held onto her tightly. Holding onto her, she breathed out and let out a grunt. "Let go baby. Come with me." She murmured into her ear.

A few more strokes on her clit and Quinn's heated whisper in her ear brought Santana to orgasm with a small cry that echoed off the water. She clung to Quinn her body quaking as she murmured her approval against Quinn's skin. "Jesus. So intense."

Quinn kissed her shoulder gently, brushing her lips against her skin. "I love you," she murmured softly. Humming into her skin, she held onto her as she came. Her mind went to the idea of impregnating the girls, knowing she could eventually have children with them both. A smile spread across her lips as she held Santana, her hands stroking her back up and down.

"I love you too, Quinn. Forever." Santana sank into Quinn's touch, the intensity of her orgasm and the warmth of the hot tub stealing the last bit of her energy. Pressing a sweet kiss to Quinn's neck, Santana cupped her cheek and met her light gaze. "What's that smile about, baby?"

"The moment I realized we could have children in the future," she whispered softly. Running her hands down to her ass, she cupped her gently. "I know it's in the future, but it's that feeling of I know I can do it." Quinn smiled and kissed the Latina lightly. "I'm sorry if that scares you. It was just a moment."

"Hey hey. Shhh." Santana kissed Quinn's lips briefly, cupping her cheek lovingly. "Don't … don't apologize. It was a good moment. I want to have your children. Or to be a part of raising your child with Rachel. No matter who carries the baby, he or she will be ours. We can have a family that carries our DNA. It's a beautiful thing. Something for the future, but something for our future together - the three of us. It doesn't scare me … well too much anyway."

The blonde smirked at the Latina, rolling her eyes at the girl. "You perv," she stated, smacking her arm playfully. She grinned to Santana, kissing her chin gently. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked softly, looking up at her quietly. "When I first came out to you… about my penis, what did you think? Be honest. I know I didn't show you, but did you believe me?"

"What? You think I'm kidding? Can't you imagine how big my tits will look up there? Rachel's ass? Her?" Santana winked and bit her lip as her mind flashed on the images she had set forth.

"Hmm" Santana linked her hands around Quinn's neck again holding her gaze earnestly. "I wasn't sure what to think, but you were so upset telling me that I kind of had to believe you. I was surprised and unsure of what it really meant. After that, it was kind of this secret that we shared, something I knew that no one else did and that I needed to protect for you. Why?"

"I had always wondered really," she murmured in reply. Running her hands up her back slowly, she eyed the Latina silently and gave her a small smile. "They day I told you, I was scared out of my mind. I wanted to tell someone and I turned to you, but in the middle of it I was so scared that you might turn away and tell everyone we knew. I didn't know who to trust at the time. Hell, it took me years to even tell Rachel. She only found out when I told her after I admitted my feelings for her. I didn't even really think I had feelings for you until the first night all of us slept together. I realized it completely then. I love you Santana. You and Rachel so much. My life would be utterly empty without either of you."

"Funny thing, I think you telling me, trusting me made me fall in love with you. Not right away, but over time. Like helping you keep your secret bonded us together in a way." Santana kissed Quinn's lips gently, savoring the press of lip on lip. "That night when you pushed me until I admitted my feelings for you and you didn't say anything but instead just yelled for Rachel. I wanted to sink into the floor or grab my purse and run. I never expected you would love me back, that Rachel would ever forgive me for the things I did to her, said to her, in the past. You guys are my present and my future."

"I didn't want to say anything until Rachel knew. It had to be an agreement with all of us," she replied to the girl as she sat up a little bit more and hugged Santana to her. "I never meant to make you feel like that. I'm sorry baby." Kissing her chin, she brushed her nose against her jaw line and smiled to her. "We're your past, present and future baby. We have history with each other. Rachel forgives far more easily than you think, unless you do something really bad then you might have a problem."

Santana moaned low into Quinn's soft nuzzling on her nose and jaw. A small smile tugged at her lips. "Rachel has the biggest heart and is so so forgiving especially to those who least deserve it, but that's what makes her her. It's one of the reasons I love her as much as I do."

The Latina trailed her fingers down Quinn's arms until she reached her hands and was able to clasp their fingers together. "Don't ever let me do something so bad to lose her or you. I need you both too much to survive without you there. That might make me a pussy, but so be it."

Intertwining their fingers together, she smiled warmly to the Latina. "I'd smack you first before you did anything stupid enough to hurt Rachel or myself," she stated, pulling Santana closer so they were flush together. Kissing her jaw again, she closed her eyes as she simply buried her face in her neck. "I'm turning pruny," she murmured with a laugh. "We should head in baby. Go find our girl and curl up to watch a movie."

"Careful I might like it if you smacked me." Santana grinned wickedly reluctantly removing herself from her girlfriend's lap. Extending a hand, she helped Quinn to her feet before leaning over and grabbing one of the two waiting towels and handing one to Quinn. "Can't have you turning into a big raisin now can we? Let's go get our girl and gets our cuddle on."

Quinn smiled to the Latina, standing up to get out and grab her towel. She kissed Santana lightly and moved with her back into the main house. "Where would our Rachel be?" She asked softly, glancing around the foyer they entered. "Music room? Bedroom?"

Drying off, Santana draped the towel over her shoulders not bothering to cover up any part of her body as they made their way hand in hand through the house. "Let's try the music room first. If she's in the bedroom, the temptation may be too high to resist taking her then and there."

"I wouldn't mind her being in the bedroom right now," she stated winking to Santana. She hummed softly and headed to see if the brunette was in the bedroom. Of course, she checked the music room and eyed the area before smiling at Rachel not being there. "Bedroom then," she murmured to Santana, grinning widely. Running to the bedroom, she smiled as she saw the brunette.

Rachel definitely needed her rest, especially after waking up at such an ungodly hour that morning. Stretching, she sat up in bed, the sheet pooling at her waist as she brushed her fingers through her hair in an attempt to tame the crazy bed head. She heard the familiar rush of footsteps from the hallway and grinned as the blonde appeared at the doorway. "Morning Baby," she murmured, curling her finger to motion the blonde towards her. Santana followed and her grin widened. Repeating the same motion, she smiled over at Santana.

"You two look incredibly happy. I'm going to assume you've been participating in choice activities during my nap?" she teased, slipping her arms around the blonde to pull her closer as Santana crossed the room as well.

Santana grinned broadly at the brunette looking incredibly adorable with her hair all askew and the sleepy expression on her face. Adorable turned to sexy as hell when the sheet fell around her waist and those gorgeous breasts came into view.

Crawling onto the bed, she settled on Rachel's other side and draped herself over the diva stroking Quinn's arm. "Quinn wanted to get laid in the hot tub. Who was I to say no to that."

Quinn grinned to Rachel, sliding in close to her as she wrapped an arm around her waist. "We did, but we wanted to look for you afterwards," she murmured into her shoulder, kissing her skin lightly. Looking across at Santana, she arched her eyebrow. "You know you can say no if you really don't want to. I wouldn't be mad." Kissing Rachel's shoulder again, she smiled to both girls and ran a hand up the brunette's back slowly.

Rachel grinned, turning her head to place a kiss against Santana's cheek before turning back to the blonde, "You know, we really don't want to say no," she countered, slipping her arms around both girls. "You both are completely irresistible and I love it."

Reaching up, she rested her hand on Quinn's cheek "I'm pretty sure I could get used to wake up calls like these and the other few we've had this vacation. I'm being spoiled."

Santana brings Quinn's hand to her lips and kisses it lightly before lowering her head back to Rachel's shoulder and peppering her skin with kisses. "Quinn, baby. I was only teasing. I loved making love with you in the hot tub. I want you all the time and always."

Stroking the length of Quinn's arm with lazy nonsensical patterns, Santana reveled in being a part of this dynamic, of being with her girlfriends. "I'm going to miss spending all this time with you both, when we actually have work to do and stuff. Being able to be naked and have sex all the time has been awesome. And well, just being together had been awesome too."

Humming to both the girls, she grinned. "It's going to be different the moment we go back," she stated softly. "All of this constant sex will end. I'll miss it so much." Kissing Rachel's shoulder gently, she nuzzled her skin. "I love you both so much. Promise me we won't change at all. We'll stay together no matter what happens in our lives." She eyed them both with a hopeful expression.

Rachel couldn't help the grin that pulled at her lips, nodding as she leaned her head against Quinn's. "I fully believe that the three of us were absolutely meant to be together. Everything is so completely right whenever all three of us are together. We all balance each other out in the most surprising ways." She ran her fingers down Santana's back, smiling at both girls, "Nothing will change. If anything, it will just keep getting better. I believe we're forever, no matter what is thrown our way."

"Oh I promise the two of you couldn't get rid of me if you wanted to." Santana smirked kissing Rachel and leaning up to place her lips over Quinn's as well. "When you said yes and let me be a part of you, well you took in a stray dog and now you are stuck stuck stuck."

Stroking her fingers over all of the skin within reach, Santana glanced lovingly at both of her girlfriends. "I adore you both. And we do balance out each other's crazy. It's unreal. Nothing will change. We are together."

"We'll always be together. No matter what," she murmured softly to the girls. Smiling to them all, she threw her leg over both of theirs. "Sex or no sex. We'll be here together. Even when I can't get it up anymore. And I am not looking forward to that, but that's a long time down the road." She smiled them, remembering times in which she couldn't entirely get it up at first. It was draining on her ego sometimes. She wanted to withdraw when it happened.

Rachel smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Quinn's temple. "Sex or no sex," she confirmed, running her fingers along the blonde's leg, "Though I have absolutely no doubt that we will all have very long and incredibly enjoyable sex lives. We're going to really make it work," she said, resting her head against Santana's shoulder. "We'll all be old and crazy, together."

"My vote goes for as much sex as we can have until everybody's plumbing stops working. That way we can embarrass the hell out of our children with loud sex in inappropriate places. Make sure the therapist earns our money." Santana grinned broadly cradling her girlfriends close. "So we're just adding old to the crazy? I can live with that."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the Latina, sighing slightly. "I would prefer not to damage our children's mental health," she stated to the brunette. Smacking her playfully, she shook her head to the Latina. "I love you both so much." She kissed her and pressed her forehead into Rachel's shoulder. "We actually came back here to see if you wanted to watch a movie and cuddle. Whether that leads to other activities is determined with how horny we are."

"We will not traumatize our future children, Santana. And as far as they'll know, we do not participate in such activities on various surfaces of the house. There is a reason we will sound proof any room we plan on having sex in," she said with a quiet giggle, pressing a kiss to the top of Quinn's head as she leaned against her. "I would love to join you two for a movie and cuddles and possibly other activities as well. You can pick the movie."

"Fine. I won't intentionally traumatize our children." Mirth danced in Santana's eyes as she teased them both giggling. "So we have to give up sex on the dining table and kitchen counter? Or are we going to soundproof those too?"

Taking Rachel's hand, Santana pulled the diva forward kissing her lips. "Climb on, baby. I'll give you a ride to the couch. Clothes or no?"


	39. Name That Tune

Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her toward the bedroom. This activity was definitely best suited for a flat comfortable surface and the fact that there was a headboard to hold on to would be a plus. Santana stripped off her tank and tossed it to the floor before reaching for Rachel's shirt and making quick work of it as well.

Excitement coursed through her as she thought not only of lowering herself over Rachel's mouth, but then of returning the favor. Inhaling deeply, Santana knew she needed to slow things down, to not rush forward from this point so that they could savor the moment and appreciate each other.

"I meant what I said and I said what I meant. An elephant's faithful one hundred percent. You know if we are quoting Dr. Suess." Santana spoke in a low voice, a smirk clear in her features, her hands on Rachel's hips pulling their half naked bodies together . She lowered her mouth to press lip on lip in a slow sweet endearing kiss.

Santana was nothing short of rambunctious and it showed in her mannerisms, truth be told, Rachel loved her endless energy and enthusiasm. It was a completely new layer that Rachel was fortunate enough to get to explore after all the years they had known one another. Things were always heated between the two and this was no different. The girl's grip on Rachel's hand as she pulled her into the bedroom sent absolutely breathtaking jolts of energy right through her in anticipation.

Clothes were disappearing quickly and a grin played on Rachel's lips as she slipped her arms around bare shoulders, inching their bodies together, eyes locked on one another. She glanced downwards with a small smile. Santana was absolutely stunning, especially from a view this close.

Eyes darted back upwards to meet Santana's as the girl began speaking, the words instantly bringing a wider smile to her face. As the remaining distance between them closed, Rachel leaned forward and pressed her lips to Santana's for a reverent kiss, keeping it slow, appreciating how amazing their lips felt moving together.

Pulling back slowly, she leaned their foreheads together, fingers gently stroking the back of her neck, "I love you, Santana. Everything about you," she murmured before connecting their lips once more for another slow kiss.

"You're so beautiful." Santana purred out the obvious as she lost herself to Rachel's touch. "I love you too, Tiny."

Santana's eyes slid closed as Rachel's lips touched her again. She rolled her tongue across the seam of her lips, her body reacting to the kiss as much as her girlfriend's singers stroking the back of her neck. "Fuck. I'm already soaked, baby and we've barely started. Going to have your work cut out for you."

Her hands wandered the length of Rachel's back, her fingers trailing the center of her spine until she cupped her ass and pulled their hips firmly together.

Tongue slipped out to brush against Santana's almost reflexively, wanting that little extra touch. Rachel reached her fingers up to brush through long dark hair, leaving one hand resting gently on Santana's neck, fingers continually grazing the skin. A smirk pulled at her lips and she pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips, "I think I am more than prepared for this. You know, my years of vocal exercises gave me excellent breath control. I think I'll finally be able to harness my full potential," she murmured, "it definitely helps when it comes to Quinn."

Her smirk quickly turned into a grin as a soft giggle slipped from her lips the moment the girl pulled their hips together. "I cannot wait to see you come undone above me," she whispered, lips trailing kisses along Santana's jaw, fingers gliding down her tan back and back up her sides.

Santana whimpered unable to do anything else as Rachel spoke of breath control and watching her come while riding her face. "God, baby. You know I think you have a magic tongue."

Santana cupped Rachel's ass more firmly hoisting her up. "Wrap your legs around me, beautiful."

"I do pride myself in my tongue as well," Rachel stated with a slight nod and a teasing glint to her eyes. Just hearing the whimper come from Santana's lips was enough to pull a smirk onto her lips.

The brunette lifted her legs up, using her grip on Santana's shoulders as well as the additional support from the girl to wrap her legs around her waist. "Told you they'd look better wrapped around you," she whispered before capturing Santana's lips for another kiss, considerably more heated than the others.

"Careful, baby. You make my knees weak when you do that." Santana growled in response to the heat of the kiss and the feel of those incredibly long and strong legs wrapped around her. She sucked Rachel's lip into her mouth and nipped it gently with her teeth.

Her fingers slid the leg band of Rachel's underwear to caress the smooth skin of her ass. "Make these go away. I need you."

Rachel let out a low whimper against Santana's lips as she felt fingers against her skin. Slipping her legs from around Santana, the brunette slipped the remaining fabric off of her body, kicking it off to the side before sliding her hands along Santana's hips. "I think you're a little over dressed," she whispered, hooking her fingers underneath the waistband of her underwear before pushing it down until it pooled at the girl's ankles.

Taking Santana's hands in her own she wrapped the girl's arms around her once more before letting her own arms fall back around her neck, lifting herself up to wrap her legs around the girl once more. "Better."

Santana whined at the loss of contact until she realized Rachel has removed her underwear and she could now see every part of her girlfriend in all its glory. Need and want pulsed low in her abdomen as he eyes traveled the smooth lines of Rachel's body skimming the beautiful curve of her ass and breasts. Her palms itched to touch the newly exposed skin, to feel its softness under the pads of her fingers.

Rachel's breath teased her skin as she leaned forward and removed her underwear pushing them to the floor before climbing back up her body. "Fuck." It fell from her lips unbidden. What else was there to say when those long tan legs wrapped around her hips once again, but this time she could feel the heat emanating from Rachel's core without even that tiny little fabric separating them. "So so much better."

Santana lowered her head and flicked her tongue along Rachel's neck sucking hard at her pulse point, hard enough to leave a mark. Her hands massaged Rachel's firm ass rocking her hips just enough to feel the wet stripe Rachel painted on her skin. "Jesus."

Being this incredibly exposed to Santana nearly made the brunette blush. However, all thoughts were immediately pushed out the door the moment the Santana's tongue brushed against her neck. "San," Rachel moaned out, as the slightest amount of much-needed friction was offered by a slight rock of her hips against Santana.

"Baby," she whispered, fingers scratching against her shoulders as she rocked her hips once more. "Bed," she murmured before dipping her head down to capture Santana's lips with her own.

Santana's tongue tangled with Rachel's. She was losing her mind, all conscious thought completely gone. "Bed. Yes. Fuck yes."

Santana walked them forward slowly until the front of her thighs touched the edge of the bed. With great care, she lowered Rachel onto the mattress appreciating the magnificent view she now had of all of her girl. She stood staring at Rachel's most intimate parts, open and swollen and with visual evidence of just how wet she was. "So beautiful."

It took every ounce of willpower not to lower her head and lick a broad stripe through her folds in that very instant. Instead, she knelt near the base of the mattress, her body shaking in need. "You're sure you want to do this?"

Rachel was thankful for having the support of the bed underneath her. She was pretty sure her entire body was about to explode just from their absolutely incredible kiss. Her chest rising and falling as she took in much needed air. Eyes met Santana's as the girl knelt at the edge of the bed. Sitting up, she ran her fingers along the back of Santana's thighs, leaning forward to place a kiss to her lips. "I really want to do this baby," she whispered.

"Come closer," she added with a light squeeze to the girl's thighs. Laying back on her elbows, she motioned for Santana to scoot up. "You have no idea how much just the thought of this turns me on."

The corner of her lip ticked upward in a smirk as Rachel squeezed her thigh and beckoned her forward. "I'm looking forward to finding out, baby."

Crawling further up the bed, Santana placed one hand on the bed on either side of Rachel and settled her body over Rachel's straddling her thigh. Her breath hissed out as her hardened nipples brushed against Rachel's. Lowering her head, she captured Rachel's lips in a searing kiss. Her tongue caressed the diva's plump lower lip flicking it gently. Santana rolled her hips forward pressing herself against her hard muscle of Rachel's thigh. "Can you feel how wet I am for you, Tiny?"

Rachel's hands came to a rest on Santana's hips, using her grip to pull the girl's body against her own until their lips met. Tongue slipped out to tease against Santana's as her hands moved along her sides and along her back, scratching at the skin the moment she felt the wet stripe on her thigh. A soft moan slipped from her lips and she cupped Santana's ass, fingers grazing against the smooth skin before using her grip to roll Santana's hips again. The simple movement sent another wave of arousal straight to her center, leaving her body practically humming.

"Fuck San," she whispered, lips brushing against Santana's, "I cannot wait to taste you."

Santana kissed Rachel with everything she was, a low groan escaping her lips as Rachel rolled their hips together and her center rubbed against the soft skin again. "Then don't wait, Rach."

The Latina pushed her palms into the mattress hoisting herself upward, her knees inching forward until she was hovering over Rachel's shoulders and neck. Her gaze held Rachel's for a moment, the intensity of their stare burning bright between them. "I love you, baby."

Santana gripped the headboard with her left hand and trailed her right over Rachel's hands at her hips. "Guide me over you, love."

Rachel could feel the anticipation building inside of her as Santana moved forward until she was straddling her shoulders. Their eyes remained locked and Rachel couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. "I love you too, San. So much."

Using her grip on Santana's hips, she moved the girl forward ever so slightly, guiding her hips down. Her tongue slipped out, gliding through the wet folds before ending with a flick of her clit. "Mmm fuck baby," she moaned out, keeping their eye contact.

"You're comfortable?" she asked, fingers gliding along the thighs on either side of her head.

"Jesus. Oh God." Santana mewled out as her head fell back, hair draping over her shoulders. Her right hand joined her left on the headboard to steady her as Rachel's tongue teased along her soaked folds especially with the punctuation mark on her clit. "Your tongue is fucking magic."

Daring to redirect her attention between her legs, Santana gasped as she watched Rachel's tongue snake out and lick up her body. Her thighs quivered under the soft touch of Rachel's fingers on her skin. "I'm good. More than. I … you feel so good, baby."

At the confirmation that Santana was, in fact, comfortable above her, the brunette couldn't resist temptation any longer. Rachel's fingers grazed along Santana's thighs, pulling the girl back down ever so slightly until her lips were able to wrap around her clit. Sucking slowly, her tongue slipped out, teasing the bud before pulling back. Lips moved down further, tongue travelling through her folds, circling her entrance before repeating the motions. She was absolutely certain she would never get enough of this, especially with the absolutely glorious sounds Santana was making above her.

Santana dropped her head forward, right hand stroking Rachel's soft dark hair as the girl's tongue lapped at her so sweetly. Her body was on fire with each and every flick of that magic tongue on her clit. The sounds falling from her mouth were unintelligible but left little doubt as to how good the girl was making her feel.

Gripping the headboard until her knuckles turned white with effort, Santana mewled and begged her hips rocking as gently as she could manage so as to not suffocate Rachel, but everything felt so good.

Rachel's eyes reopened to look up at Santana - her white knuckles, the look of pure ecstasy on her face, spurred the brunette on, wanting nothing more than to have Santana completely come undone. At the first slight roll of Santana's hips the brunette moaned against her clit, gripping onto her hips and rolling them slightly once more. "I can still breathe," she whispered turning her head to place a contrasting gentle kiss to the inside of her thigh before trailing her tongue back up to Santana's center.

With a whisper of four little words and the light kiss to her inner thigh, Santana thought she would fall apart. Her hips rocked a little more insistently on Rachel's face, her clit pulsing as her gaze took in Rachel's intense expression and the tell tale shine on her chin and cheeks.

Santana whimpered, gasped, and panted with each lick, suck, and bite on her sensitive flesh until there was nothing to do but call out. "I'm close, baby. Don't stop. Please don't stop."

There was absolutely no way in hell Rachel would be stopping until the brunette above her gave her the signal. Everything was so incredibly overwhelming. The way Santana's hips rocked against her as she drifted closer and closer to the edge. Her lips and tongue were persistant in their pace, moving with the roll of her hips.

God, the noises falling from Santana's lips were absolutely heavenly, increasing in volume every moment. Rachel's eyes were locked onto the girl's face, watching her jaw drop ever so slightly. It was the most beautiful sight in the world and Rachel couldn't help but moan against Santana's clit, her own body humming.

Santana's head dropped forward no way her eyes could stay open with the way Rachel's tongue was working her over. The sweet bite of Rachel's fingers in the sensitive skin at her hip coupled with the electric vibration on her clit from the girl's moan drove her to the brink of insanity. Her fingers wound in Rachel's dark brown silky hair barely shaking from the effort to not hold her in place and grind down on her tongue.

Her thighs quivered as the muscles tensed in anticipation every feeling now centered on sensitive swollen nub between her legs. "I'm … fuck baby, you're making me come."

The Latina let out one final primal cry as her orgasm slammed into her. Her body shaking clit pulsing as she soaked Rachel's tongue when wave after wave washed rocked her body.

It was, by far, one of the most beautiful things Rachel had ever witnessed. Santana's body was practically shaking around her as the final cry came from her lips. "Fuck, San," she whimpered against her wet folds, voice muffled. Rachel's fingers dug into her thighs ever so slightly as her tongue dropped lower, Santana's arousal flooding her mouth gloriously.

Rachel gradually slowed her movements as Santana came down from her high. By now she knew the signs well, though she couldn't help but continue her movements ever so slightly, savoring the taste of the beautiful girl above her.

Santana gripped the headboard hips barely moving as Rachel's glorious mouth gently pulled her through the final stages of her orgasm. "Oh. That's … enough, baby. Jesus."

With the very last bit of strength she could manage, she pushed herself upward and collapsed on the bed next to her girlfriend. Wrapping her arms around her, she pressed a kiss to her lips moaning at the taste of herself pretty much everywhere along Rachel's lips, mouth, and chin. "Holy hell, Tiny, that was … wow. You fucking owned me, baby."

Rachel shifted slightly as Santana laid next to her, slipping her arms around her waist and pulling her closer. With a smile, she turned onto her side and leaned into Santana's kiss. With a slight tug on her bottom lip, she pulled back, fingers grazing along her sides. "That was absolutely amazing. And watching you…god…it was…just wow."

Fingers trailed along her spine, capturing Santana's lips for another heated kiss. "Babe," she murmured against her lips, giving her hips a squeeze, "I need you to touch me. Just…soon. Or I'm going to explode."

Santana shivered into Rachel's fingers on her back, loving the desperation in her voice and the subtle rock of her hips on the bed. "Another time, I want you to ride my face. A time when I can eat you out like you deserve."

Her fingers trailed down the center of Rachel's abdomen index finger circling her belly button. Slow gentle kisses turned predatory, hungry even. Lip on lip, nibbling of plump skin and soothing caresses of tongue on stinging flesh.

Playfully, her hand cupped Rachel's center, a more than likely unattractive grunt fell unbidden from her lips. "Fuck, Tiny. You are drenched."

Rachel's body arched into Santana's touch, thankful for any sort of contact whatsoever. Her entire body was on fire, her desire clouding her thoughts. Their lips moved together effortlessly as they grew more desperate, the brunette needing that connection alongside Santana's teasing touches along her stomach.

An embarrassingly loud moan fell from her lips the moment Santana cupped her center. "Always wet for you," she husked out, hips rocking ever so slightly into Santana's hand.

"That's it, baby. Don't hold back. Tell me when it feels good." Santana murmured against her lips before she captured them once again in a deep, desire filled kiss. "Hang on to me."

Santana spread Rachel moaning as she trailed along the girl's wet swollen folds. Her fingers dipping inside and dragging upward to stroke her clit, teasing it from its hood and all but begging it to pulse under her touch.

Rachel didn't need much encouragement to have a firm grip on Santana, one hand resting on her shoulder, the other trailing through the long dark hair. Her eyes fluttered closed at the first teasing touch against her center. It practically set her body ablaze, muscles quivering from need. "Fuck baby," she whimpered out, hips rolling to meet Santana's touch.

Her body was already practically throbbing with desire, all thoughts becoming more and more clouded with every swipe of Santana's fingers.

"Jesus. You are so beautiful like this." Santana was lost in the desire etched in Rachel's features, the sweetness of her body responding to her touch. Yes, her touch. Sliding two fingers inside the diva, Santana moaned as the girl's walls clamped down on her hand. Curling them to the front wall, she moved her fingers every so gently until the felt the textural change that signaled she had found the spot that Rachel liked to be massaged with a firmer touch. Pressing harder, she swiped her thumb across her thumb across her clit.

Rolling the tiniest bit, Santana settled over Rachel her weight anchoring the pair to the bed as she set a punishing rhythm of pressing in with her fingers and flicking her thumb. Her own breathing was labored and the sounds falling from her lips mirrored the most beautiful sounds she could ever imagine coming from Rachel.

Rachel was absolutely in heaven. She could feel the familiar coil in her lower abdomen with every small touch from Santana. God, she had magical fingers. Her nails dug into Santana's shoulder, leaving small indentations from her short nails and firm grip. The noises from Santana's lips only further increased her desire, absolutely needing anything and everything all at once.

Hips bucked towards Santana as she effortlessly found the spot that drove Rachel absolutely wild. A low groan fell from her lips, legs spreading a little wider on their own accord as Santana rolled them over. Her head fell back against the mattress, breathing labored. "Fuck…already…close. So fucking close," she murmured out, hips rolling up into Santana's touch.

Santana mewled at the sweet sting of Rachel's nails in her back driving her fingers harder into the brunette. "All that neck …" Santana dipped her tongue out to tease along the line of Rachel's neck licking a broad swipe across her skin.

"Come for me, baby. Gush all over my hand." Santana's voice held a desperate edge. Rachel had never looked more beautiful than in this moment, pleasure washing over her facial features mouth open as her audible breath filled the small space between their bodies.

Rachel's fingers ran down Santana's back, her own back arching off of the bed as she felt herself being guided closer to the edge. Santana's tongue against her skin, her hand continuing the perfect pace, it was all so completely and beautifully overwhelming.

She couldn't have held on any longer if she tried, but Santana's words, her pleading request, was all she needed to let go. "Fuck, I'm…oh I'm coming," she moaned. Her walls clamped down on Santana's fingers, body pulsing around her. Thighs quivered and her grip tightened as a loud cry fell from her lips.

"Ride it out, baby. You are so fucking beautiful when you come for me like this." Santana closed her eyes losing herself in the melodic sounds falling from Rachel's lips and the tight pulsing around her fingers. Concentrating on keeping her rhythm steady and firm, her touch in the exact spot it had been, Santana worked to pull Rachel all the way through her orgasm.

Sucking at her pulse point, she bit into the sensitive skin much like she had done earlier with Quinn bruising Rachel's skin, marking her possessively. "Mine. You and Quinn are mine."

She continued to roll her hips down onto Santana's fingers as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Rachel tilted her head to the side, allowing Santana full access to her neck. God, it was such a turn on whenever Santana became possessive, especially during such a mindblowing orgasm. Her hips slowed gradually as the sensations became entirely way too overwhelming. Taking in a labored breath she nodded slightly, "I..too much," she breathed, eyes opening as she looked up at the girl above her.

"Oh my god, baby," she moaned as her breath finally started catching up to her. "I am all yours. Only yours and Quinn's."

Santana slowed her fingers to a stop inside Rachel as she cried out the final time moaning as she removed them from her warm tight heat. Her fingers were soaked with Rachel and she brought the to her mouth to clean them off before rolling to the side and collapsing on the mattress next to Rachel and pulling her girlfriend to rest on top of her. She pressed a soft kiss to the top of the brunette's head and stroked her fingers lazily down the girl's back.

"I am the luckiest girl ever to get to share this with you and with Quinn. No question. I love you, baby."

Her eyes finally opened, meeting Santana's just in time to watch her bring her fingers to her mouth. A lazy smirk pulled at her lips and she helped Santana pull her on top of her. She curled up against the girl, fingers trailing along her sides, placing light kisses against her collarbone. Rachel's eyes fell shut as she relaxed into the embrace, a smile playing on her lips.

"I love you too, Santana," she murmured amidst placing another kiss against her skin, "I still can't believe that this is my life sometimes. That you and Quinn…you're mine and I'm going to be on broadway. It just…it's surreal."

Santana's eyes were closed as she simply appreciated the sounds of their breathing as it slowed down and her heart rate as it calmed to a less thunderous beat inside her chest. Her fingers lazily stroked circles along the sweat dampened skin of Rachel's back.

"You deserve it. All of it, beautiful. You've worked so hard to realize your dream of being on Broadway. No matter how badly we treated you for a while in high school, you persevered and kept moving toward your goal. I've always admired that quality in you. As for me and Quinn, we love you so damn much. I will take care of you the best I can, protect you with everything I am, baby."

Rachel lifted her head from it's resting position against Santana's chest, smiling down at the beautiful girl with her eyes closed beneath her. Placing a soft kiss to her cheek, she allowed her head to come back to a rest, fingers drawing absent shapes along her side.

"I know," she whispered, "you're such an amazing person with such a kind heart and I'm really really glad I get to see this side of you on a daily basis. You and Quinn are the most important people in my life. You two are my future."

Pressing another light kiss to her neck, she grinned "And we're getting our first apartment together. Which is still the most exciting thing in the entire world."

Santana kissed Rachel's head and pulled her more tightly against her. "Now don't go telling people I am a big softie. I have a badass rep to protect." This was the side of her that she trusted with only Quinn and Rachel. She was most vulnerable with them, but trusted that they would protect her heart in the same way she would protect theirs.

"Totally getting our first apartment for the three of us." Santana repeated excitedly. "Oh, before I forget. Quinn thinks we need a bigger bed for all of us. The queen is a little cramped for all of us. Plus, I am supposed to tell you that appreciate your overly organized overbearing ways when it comes to keeping us in line, or some such shit." Santana snorted out a giggle as she teased Rachel, certain this was not the way Quinn had intended for her to tell Rach that she appreciated the organization she added to their relationship.

Rachel gave Santana a playful nudge as a giggle slipped from her lips, "Heavens, you're incredibly sweet," she teased, lifting her head to smile down at Santana. Another laugh echoed throughout the room and she shook her head playfully, "I agree that we need a bigger bed, even though we'll all still end up curled up in the middle like we do now. I'll be sure to research some mattresses to see which offer the most support for our backs, especially Quinn's."

With a small nod, she leaned down to press as kiss to Santana's lips, "And you know you absolutely love my organization. It actually gets things done rather than us just laying around together all of the time. And I promise that you're still a complete badass. Even though you like to pretend you're not a total softy."

Brushing a loose strand of hair out of Santana's eyes, she grinned, "Do you want to know a secret?" she whispered, pressing another kiss to the corner of her lips. "I had a giant crush on you when we were in high school. Even though we weren't even close to friends. You've always been incredibly intriguing. And then once Quinn and I started dating and I got to see this completely different side of you, you really amazed me…especially with everything you did for her whenever we were younger."

"I do appreciate your organization. With the schedules we keep, without you we'd never get anything done." Playfully biting Rachel's earlobe she whispered, "Maybe we can get you a whip and some kick ass leather boots to go with the keeping us in line." Santana actually shivered at the thought of Rachel in leather dominatrix regalia. _Holy hotness, Batman!_

The touch of Rachel's fingers so gently on her forehead brought her back to the mood of the here and now. Tears tickled the base of her throat as her emotions swelled. "Really? God, baby. I was such a bitch to you those first few years. I was horrible to you and so ashamed of that behavior."

Santana swallowed hard composing herself. "When Quinn trusted me enough to tell me about her, it kind of made me grow up, to appreciate Quinn more. I had a duty to protect her, you know? As for you, Tiny, I've been partially in love with you for so long. You would sing in Glee and my heart would beat faster. I would watch you with Quinn and see what you shared and get so jealous. I was so confused because I couldn't figure out who I was more jealous of Quinn or you. And there was no way I could have imagined being with both of you like this. Your drive, your ambition, your talent, your willingness to forgive, the way you love with all of your heart … I love everything about you."

Rachel couldn't fight the giggle at the thought of having a whip and leather boots. It was quite an interesting visual. And, based on Santana's current facial expression, she thought so too.

She smiled down at Santana, shaking her head slowly, "It was nothing I couldn't handle. There was so much more to you than that. It just took a while to actually get to see it. But it was well worth the wait, baby. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You and I had a rough past, yes. But we are stronger because of it. Senior year, things started changing. We both grew up."

The brunette could feel her own tears clouding her vision, nodding slightly with a smile as Santana continued to say the most wonderful things she had ever heard. "Our voices sound amazing together, for the record," she murmured, wiping at her eyes with a quiet laugh. "I love you. For who you are and who you were, and that is including the first few years of high school. You grew so much and yeah I wish we had been closer to one another those years, but we're here now. And you and I have the best girlfriend in the entire world and we're all so incredibly lucky to have found one another."

Santana sniffled as a few stray tears descended down her cheek before she could swipe them away with the back of her hand. "Are you trying to proposition me for my voice, Tiny?" Santana attempted a playful smirk but it more than likely fell a little flat.

"We have a fantastic girlfriend and each other. I … I want forever with the two of you."

Rachel nodded with a grin "I am, in fact, trying to get you to duet with me as much as my little heart desires," she teased, brushing her thumb against Santana's cheek, placing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"You're not going anywhere. I wouldn't let you. Even whenever we're all old and gray and all I have to show for my once amazing career are a few dusty Tony awards," she said with a smile, pressing her lips to Santana's, "I want the three of us to have everything together. An apartment, a puppy, a beautiful marriage, an abundance of success, and some gorgeous little kids running around."

Turning her head into Rachel's touch, she placed a playful kiss on her thumb. "I'll sing with you anytime, love, especially when you use the word desire."

Santana grabbed Rachel's ass and pulled her over to lay prone on top of her. "Old and gray, hmph, I'm not going to get gray. And you really think Quinn and I would allow your Tony's to get dusty? No way. Our grandkids are going to be using them to practice their acceptance speeches in the mirror."

"Our kids will be stunning, but I worry about all that attitude. If they are are a mix of the three of us, watch the hell out." She cupped Rachel's cheek drawing her into a slow and leisurely kiss. "I'm thinking of applying for an internship next year with one of the big talent agencies in New York. In a way, I like managing more than the modeling. The money is better for modeling, but I can't expect to do it forever, you know?"

"The three of us would make some pretty gorgeous children. Very driven and determined and incredibly witty children," she said with a wide grin, leaning down and capturing Santana's lips for a kiss. She rested her hand over Santana's on her cheek, lips moving slowly together as they simply enjoyed being together.

"That's absolutely amazing, San," she whispered, lacing their fingers together, "Money matters, yeah. But you being happy and doing what you love is considerably more important. Managing is absolutely solid and you're damn good at it. You helped Quinn get back on her feet in the field. I have no doubt you could do that for countless people. Anyone would be lucky to have you working with them."

"I want to keep managing Quinn, making sure we take her where ever she wants to go. She's really good and will be high demand when we get back. The Under Armour contract is solid and the people over there seem to be really good to work with. I'm so proud of her." Santana kissed Rachel's nose. "I know I can negotiate and play hard ball. That's the easy part, but I'll have to watch my temper and get to know more people. I'm rambling."

"In that case, it seems I'm rubbing off on you. You're cute when you ramble," she grinned, shrugging with a wink, "I just like to listen to you talk. It's incredibly lame, I know. But it's just nice."

"I am so incredibly proud of Quinn, especially with the Under Armour contract. But also how she just…god, she just owns a room whenever she walks in. She went through so much and she's still coming out on top and it's incredible to witness and to be a part of."

Tapping Santana's cheek lightly, she offered up a comforting smile "I have complete faith in your temper control. It might take a little practice, but you'll be able to do anything you set your mind to."

"Feel free to rub off on me, all over me, as often as you want." Santana squeezed Rachel's ass and rocked their hips together.

"You have so much faith in me. It's … I like it." She tended to go for more of a fake it til you make it approach, never let someone close enough to actually see the cracks in your bravado. Of course, that philosophy went right out the window with her girlfriend's. They saw her flaws and still believed in her.

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip as Santana rocked their hips together. Cupping her cheek in her hand, Rachel smiled "not only is it my job as your loving girlfriend but, I truly do believe in you and what you love. You deserve to be happy in every aspect of your life and if managing is what does that, you have got my full support."

Leaning down, the brunette closed the space between their lips for a languid kiss, a smile pulling at her lips. "You are great at what you do. At everything you do. And I'm really proud to be able to call you mine, San."

"Yours, baby." Santana sank into the kiss holding their bodies close together without a inch of space between them. "I love you."


	40. Hungry

Quinn smiled at Santana's sleeping form next to her in the bed and searched for Rachel in the bed. Furrowing her brows, she glanced around before she slipped out of the bed to find the brunette in the music room. She grinned at the brunette. "Hi baby," she murmured softly, approaching the girl to run her hands over her shoulder. "Are you practicing?" She asked softly, kissing her cheek lightly. "You up for something to eat? I was thinking about ordering some food for us. Anything you in the mood for?"

Rachel had woken far too early for acceptable vacationing. But once her eyes were open, she couldn't even think about falling back asleep. The two beautiful girls in bed with her were sleeping so peacefully, she couldn't even think of waking them. Deciding it would be better to slip out of the bed before she starting singing out loud, she grabbed one of Santana's shirts from the suitcase and a pair of underwear from her own before tiptoeing out of the room and into the music room.

It had been about half an hour of continuous practice and she was almost ready to go wake up the girls out of sheer excitement when she heard the blonde behind her. Tilting her head up to smile at Quinn, she nodded "I didn't think you two would appreciate me trying to perfect 'Mama Who Bore Me' while you two were trying to sleep next to me," she teased, leaning up and kissing Quinn's lips before standing up from the piano bench. "I'm good for chinese?" she asked, slipping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Chinese sounds good," she murmured in reply as she wrapped her arms around Rachel. Kissing her softly, she held her close. "I'll good order something for us all. They'll take a while to deliver though. I can help you practice if you'd like." She smiled to the brunette and called in the order for all of them before joining Rachel back in the music room. "An hour to an hour and a half wait. What song were you working on?"

Rachel grinned, smiling into the kiss, giving Quinn's hips a light squeeze. "I'd love for you to help me out," she said before sitting back down onto the piano bench as the blonde retreated to call in their food order. She loved the little things about their relationship - how Quinn and Santana knew her exact order and she, theirs.

Flipping through the sheet music again, she tilted her head slightly as Quinn returned "I was working on 'Mama Who Bore Me'. I feel really good about it. But I just want to make sure it's the absolute best. It's such an iconic number."

"I'm pretty sure you got it baby," she murmured, joining her on the bench. Quinn made no attempt to hide her nakedness next to Rachel as she eyed the music. "But I understand your want to get it perfect. What can I do to help you? Anything that might be useful?" She raised her eyebrows as she glanced to the sheet music.

"I greatly appreciate your confidence in this," she said, slipping an arm around Quinn's waist, leaning her head against the blonde's shoulder. "I don't know anymore. I've sort of sung myself into a haze. I…could you listen and be brutally honest with every little detail you can think of?" she asked, turning her head to place a kiss on the pale skin.

Quinn raised her eyebrows at Rachel's question and sighed softly, running her hand up the girl's back. "No," she murmured to her, kissing her temple gently. "Because I'm completely biased and I believe you have practiced far enough for this. I don't mind listening to you practice again, but don't ask me to take apart a song in which you can master. All you have to do for this is believe in yourself. Don't worry about what anyone else says. You got the part baby. Why are you stressing yourself out even further?" Lifting Rachel's chin so she could look her in the eye, Quinn smiled to her. "There was a time where I would have criticized fully, but that isn't me anymore. I love you. Santana loves you. The crowds will love you every night you are performing. Believe that and you know you won't have any problems."

Rachel nodded slowly, eyes drifting downward as she listened to everything the blonde was saying. Quinn was right, like always. But it didn't stop her from being absolutely crazed with nerves. Lifting her eyes back up at the small touch from the blonde, she nodded slightly. "You're right, Quinn. And deep down I know it. I just keep getting myself worked up about these dreadful scenarios where everything goes drastically wrong."

Leaning forward, she pressed a gentle kiss to Quinn's cheek "I love you. And I will work on believing what you're saying. You know I worry too easily for my own good."

Nodding silently to her, she ran her hand down her back slowly and pulled her close. "It won't go wrong. You just have to believe that. Yes, there will be mishaps, but that happens. It always happens and it's never you or your fault. It's because someone else who wasn't prepared fucks up a scene." She kissed her lightly on the lips. "The people you really don't want to listen to are the critics because they criticize everyone. Listen to your audience, listen to those who are close to you. When you hear the praise, you know you've done something complete justice. Right now, I can look on forums and see how much people are excited over Spring Awakening with Rachel Berry. They've heard your voice before and they're anticipating hearing it again in a musical that's entirely raw. If you mess up, which you won't, but if you do, keep going. It means you're real. You're human. They want to see that too."

With a gentle kiss, a smile pulled at her lips and her arms slipped around the blonde's waist, curling into her side as best she could. "People are excited about it?" she asked in mild disbelief. She had fully barred herself from anything online related to herself or to the musical apart form listening to previous cast recordings to grasp the range of emotions people had tried before her. But she definitely didn't want to read the reactions from people. That was the scary part. "And if by some chance I mess up, I'll just fix it and keep going," she reaffirmed with a nod. "I'm excited for you and San to see it though. My dads want to come up and see it opening night, but I can't even imagine how awkward that will be unless I make you make them cover their eyes at certain parts."

"Yes, they are." She replied, hugging the girl next to her. "Now if I remember correctly, there is a scene in which you act out sex. I will have to cover my eyes before I get up and attack the man who plays opposite you. I know he's gay, but that won't stop me from feeling like I want to kill the man for being on top of you." Quinn smiled to Rachel, kissing her temple. "I love you."

Rachel grinned, giving the blonde a gentle squeeze as she spoke about attacking her costar, "You and Santana can keep one another calm with the knowledge that not only am I acting, but I'm coming home to both of you every night. Just don't sit on the right side of the auditorium or you'll be staring at his ass." She teased, placing a kiss against Quinn's cheek. "I love you so much, Quinn Fabray. Thank you for helping me reign in the crazy."

"Yeah, I definitely don't want to see the guy's ass," she admitted softly, kissing her lightly. "I love you too Rachel Berry. I'm always here to reign it in." Smiling, she wrapped her arm around her tight and hugged her. "I'm going to go put on some clothes and I'll join you for dinner." She stated as she heard the doorbell ring.

Rachel grinned as she hugged Quinn. She felt infinitely better about the show and what was to come. It would be an experience, but she was a professional and she could handle anything thrown her way. Except Santana storming the stage. She made a brief mental note to make them both sign written agreements should anything go awry. Jogging into the bedroom, she grabbed a pair of shorts, slipping them on as she made her way to answer the door. She paid the delivery man and took the food into the kitchen, unpacking the bag of food.

Quinn ran quickly to the bedroom to pull on some boxer briefs and a tank before she emerged from the bedroom again. Of course the idea of Rachel acting anything out sexually with another person made the blonde jealous, but she didn't think it'd be wise to really let her know that. She might have to limit herself on the nights Rachel is performing. Maybe go opening night and then randomly from then on. She wouldn't be able to do it every night. Joining Rachel in the kitchen, she smiled as she eyed the brunette.

Rachel pulled some plates out of the cabinet, transferring their food onto the plates "Should I go ahead and fix Santana's or keep it in the fridge until she's awake?" she asked as she grabbed them each a glass, pouring herself some water. "What can I get you babe?"

Leaning against the counter, she smiled over at the blonde, tilting her head to the side "What's in your head baby?"

"You," she murmured softly, moving close to wrap her arms around the girl. "I just don't like another person other than me or Santana on top of you. I don't think I can make it to every night because I might go insane knowing he's on top of you. I know he's gay, but he's around something really important to me and I feel threatened."

Rachel stepped forward, meeting Quinn's embrace as she slipped her arms around her shoulders. "I don't like it either, to be honest. It's incredibly awkward to think that people are going to be seeing things that only you and Santana have seen. We've only worked on the blocking a little bit so far." Shaking her head, she brushed her fingers against Quinn's cheek, smiling up at her "You have absolutely no reason to feel threatened. The only people I want touching me like that outside of work are you and San."

Leaning up slightly, she captured Quinn's lips for a gentle kiss before pulling back and grinning, "If it would make you feel better, you can come meet everyone or we can go out to dinner or something?"

Quinn looked away from Rachel, feeling suddenly insecure about all of this. She felt like she was being too jealous when it came to this. Santana would feel the same, but how should she, herself, even deal with all of this? Looking back at the brunette, she eyed her face for a moment. "I feel like I would be criticized for even stepping into your life so much. I don't want to be that bitch."

Rachel lifted her hand to Quinn's cheek, moving her hand back and running it affectionately through her blonde hair. "Quinn, baby, you and Santana are the most important people in my life. And the people I'm acting with are becoming absolutely wonderful friends. You are in no way a bitch."

Cupping the back of the blonde's neck, her fingers toyed with the hairs her fingers could reach, "The most important thing to me, aside from actually performing well, is for you and Santana to be as comfortable as possible with what is happening on that stage. And I will do anything to make sure you are."

Smiling to Rachel, she closed her eyes as the girl's hand went through her hair and opened them to look at the brunette. "Then I would feel more comfortable if I met him and we all had dinner with him," she murmured softly. "But know, I might get more possessive and try to sleep with you every night. I'm pretty sure Santana will do it too. But you have a warning from me."

Rachel nodded with a grin, "We will all go out to dinner. I'm sure his boyfriend would love to come along as well, apparently he's having reservations about this as well. Which is completely understandable." She let out a soft giggle at Quinn's next statement, squeezing her shoulder slightly "How ever will I survive?" she teased, leaning forward and placing a kiss against her cheek, "You two are really sexy well…all of the time…but especially whenever you get all possessive. I will not mind it at all."

"I always think about the night we were celebrating something and went home. We didn't even make it to the front room and I was buried deep inside of you taking you on the floor," she whispered to Rachel, sliding her hand down her back. "The night we reconnected again. I'll forever remember that night along with so many others that we all had together. I love it when you just give yourself to me."

Rachel bit her bottom lip at the memory - such an amazing memory. She had very vivid visions of the blonde throwing the door open, kicking it closed, and guiding them down onto the floor while clothes were simultaneously discarded carelessly. It was so completely raw and absolutely amazing. A grin pulled at her lips, "We have had some very wonderful nights together, love." Her fingers travelled down the blonde's upper arms before moving back up to wrap around her shoulders. "And don't even get me started on the first night, after we made love for the first time. Despite the hasty midnight condom run, it was one of my favorite memories."

"It does feel completely different," she murmured in reply as she held the brunette close. Smiling, she kissed the top of her head and hugged her. "I'm glad you do baby. I'd try to make you happy if you didn't." Humming to her, she pulled back and winked. "Let's eat before this gets cold. We can bring some to Santana."

Rachel nodded, giving Quinn's hips a final squeeze before pulling back and grabbing their plates. "It smells absolutely delicious, even though you got bacon," she teased, handing the blonde her plate of food. "I put Santana's in the fridge so it wouldn't get all gross. I figured we could wake her up and bring her food whenever you'd like."

"We can eat then," she stated, staying close to the brunette. "How are you feeling? I know you're scared about the role, but I mean about everything else." Quinn eyed the brunette quietly, smiling warmly to her. "I feel like there's something else you're unsure about." The blonde picked up a few bites, chewing happily on her bacon.

As the pair settled down to eat, she smiled over at Quinn with a light shrug. Taking a quick bite, followed by a sip of water, she shook her head, "I wouldn't necessarily say unsure. But I just keep thinking about after the vacation is over. It's going to be absolutely terrible not being around both of you at all times. We're all going to be working and busy and apartment hunting in our free time and then moving. And I'm definitely going to miss just laying around cuddled up with you two until we decide we're too hungry to lay in bed any longer."

Grinning, Quinn nodded to the diva. "It will be different," she stated softly. "We will still be sharing an apartment with all of us, so we will have that. We'll get to sleep next to each other every night." The blonde took a few more bites, nudging Rachel with her foot. "We'll still manage to work in sex. You know we will. And we can work around our schedules to make everything work."

"As long as I start and end my day in bed with both of you, I will be able to survive the crazy schedules," she said before taking another bite of the delicious food. Quinn was, as always, completely right. They did it before and they'd make it work after vacation, "And we will definitely work in sex. Especially with that whole thing you mentioned about trying to sleep with me after my shows…I'm holding you to that one," she teased, nudging Quinn's foot with her own.

Quinn smiled to the brunette, running her foot against her thigh gently. "I will keep it worked in unless I am exhausted from me running around all day, doing photo shoots," she stated softly with a wink. Finishing up her food, she stood up and put her dish in the sink. "Can I ask you a question? When you first found out about my penis, did it surprise you? I mean, did you believe me? I know this is a weird question to ask, but I want to know. Because the same way you reacted then, other people do the same reaction. I'm trying to gauge whether or not people actually believe my father."

Rachel nodded with a smile, "And when you're exhausted from running around all day, we'll all curl up and sleep. Just like we have been," she confirmed, finishing the last few bites of her food before joining Quinn on the other side of the counter, placing her dish in the sink. She turned in mild surprise at Quinn's question, tilting her head slightly to the side as she listened to the full explanation of her question.

"Yes, it surprised me. But not for the ways you probably think," she said walking across the kitchen and slipping her arms around Quinn's waist, "I was surprised that well…that you trusted me with that information. I had suddenly felt like I was brought into your life in such a significant way. And yes, I believed you. It caught me a little off guard, but the way you spoke about it, I knew you wouldn't have any reason to lie. As for whether or not people believe Russell, I'm not sure. Some probably don't and some do. He's an ass who, if I ever see him again, will be getting a broken nose from a very angry girlfriend of yours. And I don't even want to think of what Santana will do to him."

The blonde hugged Rachel tight, kissing her forehead. "I didn't know what to do when I saw it," she whispered into her hair. "I shut down. It was what happened next that just sent me into a tailspin. I kept everything from you, because I just didn't want you to know. I didn't have a job, I was loosing the apartment. I cried myself to sleep for days after. I couldn't even be in the same room with you. I felt like such a failure then. I wondered why you were even still there." Quinn buried her face in Rachel's neck as she remembered everything that happened.

Rachel's grip around the blonde tightened as Quinn pressed her face to her neck. Just thinking about the memories nearly brought tears to her eyes. Pressing gentle kisses into the blonde hair, the brunette rubbed her back slowly. Whispering against her hair, Rachel closed her eyes "I meant it when I said I'd always be there. I mean that. You have never been a failure, Quinn Fabray. You are a fighter and you were just trying to figure out how to make things work again. You are so strong, you amaze me."

Lifting the blonde's chin, she met the hazel eyes once more, leaning their foreheads together, "We could be so poor that the three of us would have to move somewhere with cheap ass rent on the other side of the country from New York, on food stamps, and I would still be here with you and Santana because without you two, anything else loses all meaning, Quinn. Broadway or a nice apartment, it wouldn't mean a thing without sharing it with the two of you. I fall more and more in love with you every single day. Even whenever you and I were going through all of that."

Shaking her head, she cupped the blonde's face in her hands, "But if you ever scare me like that again, Quinn Fabray, I will sit on you until you tell me what is going on."

The blonde nodded to Rachel, sliding her hands up to take the brunette's. "I may not be a failure, but I felt like one back then," she stated softly. Kissing Rachel lightly, she intertwined their fingers together. "I love you so much. You and Santana both. I will never be able to repay either of you for what you guys did for me then. Santana giving me money. You by just being there." Quinn cried then, leaning down to press their foreheads together. "I really didn't know what to do."

Rachel leaned forward to meet Quinn's lips for the gentle kiss, giving the blonde's hands a small squeeze, nodding as she spoke. "You don't owe us anything Quinn. We were there and we tried our best to help you because we both love you. I love you, baby," she whispered, lifting her hand up to wipe the tears from the blonde's cheeks as the fell freely from her eyes. "None of us knew what to do. We were all so lost, you incredibly so. But we figured it out together. Just like we always have and always will."

Slipping her arms back around Quinn's body, she pulled her in for a tight embrace, wanting to close as much distance between them as possible. "Thank you, Quinn, for being so strong through everything. I couldn't imagine a world without you right here with Santana and I."

Quinn stayed close to Rachel, hugging her tightly. She felt foolish for having a break down over something that happened and was over. Running her hands up and down her back slowly, she pressed a kiss to her temple. "I love you and Santana so much," she murmured, gripping onto Rachel. "I wish none of it happened to me, but I can't really go back into the past and change anything. I can only look towards my future which happens to be with two beautiful women."

Rachel smiled up at the blonde, closing her eyes as Quinn's lips pressed against her temple. "I love you Quinn. We both love you so much," she whispered, grip tightening around the blonde. She tilted her head, leaving a gentle kiss against the girl's cheek, "I wish none of it had happened to you. I wish we could go back and change it. But since we can't, I am so happy that it's the three of us together. We're going to build such an amazing future."


	41. Tie You Up In My Shoes

There was only one more day of left vacation and Santana intended to make the most of it. And by that, she of course meant to have sex, lots and lots of sex with her girlfriends. Snagging the bag from the under the bed, she dug through it until she located the wrist cuffs and the blindfold. Smirk firmly in place, she attached one end of the fur lined velcro cuffs to the slats in the headboard and left the other end to hand loosely until they attached Quinn's wrists to it. The Latina loosely tied the blindfold to the doorknob and called out for Rachel and Quinn.

"Hey, chicas! Come to the bedroom. I have a surprise for you!"

Quinn was leaned against the kitchen counter, currently sipping on a Corona when she heard the Latina. Furrowing her brows, she looked around the room for a moment before heading to the bedroom. She raised her eyebrows then and eyed Santana. "And what surprise is this?" She asked, walking towards the Latina, not worrying about her completely naked appearance.

Rachel's fingers halted all movement on the piano keys, letting the notes ring out as Santana called from the bedroom. With a curious expression, she followed the voice to the bedroom, walking in behind a very gorgeous and very naked blonde. "I do love surprises," she said with a grin, running her fingers through her hair before brushing it back over her bare shoulder.

Santana ticked an eyebrow up appreciating the very naked blonde while stepping well into her personal space. Pressing a sweet kiss to her lips, she reached out and pulled Rachel toward them. "Remember when we talked about playing with the cuffs and a blindfold?"

Santana searched Quinn and Rachel's faces for recollection, insecurity creeping in a little that this was too far out of their comfort zone. "I got them out if we want to play. But we don't have to."

Returning Santana's kiss, she smiled to her and nodded at her question. "Yeah, I remember when we talked about it," she replied, glancing to the bed to see the restraints. Her eyebrows went up then at the toys. "We haven't done in of that yet. Oh geeze, I forgot about that. We can definitely try it out and see what happens. Who do you want to be tied up?" She asked, moving past the Latina to eye the straps.

Rachel's eyes darted to the bed, a grin playing on her lips as she stepped forward, closer to Santana. "Yes," she said, nodding as she saw the restraints already hanging from the headboard. Slipping her arm around the blonde's waist, she turned towards her, leaning up and kissing her cheek, "Amazing idea. Quinn?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, though she definitely didn't pull of the expression as well as the blonde. "Do you feel comfortable with that? Or San? I mean…I'm fine with whatever you two want to do. I'm always up for a new adventure."

Santana moved toward the bed, her thumb rolling over the soft fur lining on the inside of the restraint. "Quinn, if you're cool, we'll use them on you first. Maybe Rach and I can go another time even back in the apartment."

Santana quirked a questioning brow at the blonde. "We can try and if you hate it and want, say the word and we'll undo the cuffs or take off the blindfold or both. But it's up to you."

Quinn nodded to both of them. She was quiet as she neared the bed, reaching out to look at them for a moment. Quietly, she crawled on the bed and laid back. "I can do it," she stated softly. "Blindfold is up to you."

Rachel walked over to the bed, the side opposite Santana, watching as Quinn laid back on the bed. "If you want them off…either of them…just say the word," she said, leaning down and placing a kiss on the blonde's lips. She lifted up the end of the restraint, examining it with a tilt of her head and a subconscious lick of her lips. Yes, this was going to be incredibly fun.

"You ready babe?" she asked Santana.

Santana knelt on the bed next to Quinn and motioned for Rachel to do the same. "I love you, baby." She kissed her lips sweetly, reassuringly as she ran her fingers up and down the blonde's outstretched arms.

"This is going to be all about you, but may seem more like that 'All About The Teasing' motto from time to time. We're going to leave the blindfold off for now and let you watch up worship your body a little, play with you. Then we'll take away your vision and leave you to just feel our touch, our mouths, our wetness all over you and her." Santana spoke softly and clearly giving Quinn the idea of what the plan was before she lifted the girl's left wrist to the restraint and wrapped it around securing it tightly with a tug. "Feel okay?"

Quinn took in a steady breath, returning their kisses. She glanced to the cuffs as they were tightened on her wrists. It felt different to be restrained. The blonde tugged gently to see her limit and bit her lip. "I'm okay," she stated softly. "I'll let you know if something bothers me. Just go easy on me. I'm on an exposing display." She took a deep breath, glancing down at her body. All her scars could be looked at and it made her feel slightly uneasy.

Joining the girls on the bed, she placed kisses along Quinn's jaw before capturing her lips with her own. Attaching the other restraint to her wrist, Rachel trailed her fingers along the blonde's arm, smiling down at her, "And you're incredibly beautiful, baby," she spoke, fingers grazing down her sides. Reaching up, she lifted Quinn's chin until their eyes met, "We are going to make love to you, but if you feel uncomfortable we'll take them off."

Rachel's lips brushed along Quinn's neck, smiling against the skin.

Santana stroked up and down Quinn's exposed body, placing kisses in the wake of her fingers. The touch was gentle and light, reassuring, an attempt to reassure. "You are so fucking beautiful, every inch of you."

Her palm covered Quinn's breast, massaging it, moaning as the nipple hardened into her touch. Throwing her leg over blonde's, Santana pressed Quinn into the mattress playfully thrilling when the girl's hips reflexively rolled upward.

Eyeing the girls, she breathed out slowly. She closed her eyes at their touches, her hips rolling up into Santana. Quietly, she opened her eyes and swallowed for a moment. She made a small noise looking at the girls, her body resisting being restrained. She hadn't gotten hard just yet, since her body was still adjusting. "I love you," she whispered to them.

The brunette slid her fingers up and down the blonde's restrained arms, continuing their path along her sides and back up her toned stomach, appreciating the expanse of bare skin in front of both her and Santana. It was an absolutely gorgeous view, one Rachel greatly enjoyed. Her lips north slowly, leaving a trail of slow kisses in their wake until her lips brushed against Quinn's ear. The tension in her body was still incredibly evident. "Baby, just relax. It's just us and all we're going to do is try and make you feel amazing and loved. Forget about the restraints and focus, instead, on what you feel."

With a light, playful nip at the blonde's earlobe, Rachel smiled down at Quinn, "Now kiss me," she murmured, lips already brushing against Quinn's as she spoke.

Santana ceded Quinn's mouth and top half to Rachel and crawled to the bottom of the bed and began kissing the tops of her feet, massaging her calves. Electricity shot though the tops of her fingertips as Quinn's muscles flexed under them.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Santana moaned out watching as Rachel kissed their girlfriend. She watched closely as Rachel's tongue teased the seam of Quinn's lips and when Quinn's tangled visibly with Rachel's, Santana bit her lip in want. "It's just us, making love to every inch of you."

Quinn sighed softly, arching into Rachel's touch. Her body wanted more of their touches, letting out a moan. "I know it's you, but that still doesn't make it easier for me since you can see every part of me because you're closely looking at every scar on my body," she replied, looking towards the brunette before she kissed her softly. She returned her kiss a little more, humming into her mouth. Feeling Santana's touches, she tensed at her fingers and tried to move her left foot away that had the major scar of the car coming in on her leg. She still felt weird with her scars, letting them be seen by the girls.

A smile pulled at Rachel's lips at the small moan from Quinn's. That was definitely progress. Cupping Quinn's cheek in her hand, she brushed her tongue against her bottom lip, requesting the entrance she was quickly granted. Their tongues tangled together in a slow, leisurely kiss.

Upon feeling the blonde's body tense, Rachel slowed the kiss to a stop, pulling back ever so slightly to glance down at Santana. Their eyes met and she offered up a smile before glancing down at Quinn's leg. "Baby," she murmured, turning her attention back to the blonde, "you're so beautiful. Every single scar, they're proof that you're here and that you survived something. They make you who you are and you are absolutely gorgeous."

"God, just look into Santana's eyes and you'll see how much she loves you. We both just want to show how much we love you, every inch of you, scars included," she said, drawing slow circles along the blonde's stomach with her fingertips.

"Tiny got the sensitive words again." Santana stated with a playful egde. "Which means I am free say this… Do you know the best part of scars, baby? Tracing them with my tongue, memorizing your body lick by lick."

As Santana spoke, her hands slid up the girl's outer thighs ghosting across her skin and chasing with open mouthed kisses until she reached the faint scars on her quad. Snaking her tongue out, she lapped at the sensitive skin appreciating each line over and over again. "Fuck I love the way your skin tastes. You watching, baby?"

The blonde connected eyes with Rachel when she pulled back, watching the brunette silently. She nodded to her, glancing to Santana before looking back to Rachel. "I know it shows how much I survived, but that doesn't mean that I'm comfortable with something that has marred my body." She replied quietly to her. Sighing, she looked down at Santana. She loved the both of them completely, but her one insecurity rang high with everything.

Groaning at her tongue against her body, she watched Santana lick her scars. Quinn moaned softly, relaxing into their touches. "I'm sorry for being so insecure. It's just I never expected to ever have scars on my body by now," she stated softly to them, eyeing them. "I feel normal with both of you."

Rachel grinned, turning her head to wink at Santana, giving her a light shrug before turning her attention back to the blonde. She bit down on her lip as Santana spoke, both her eyes and Quinn's locked onto Santana's tongue as it traced the light scars along her thighs.

"You are normal," she murmured, turning her head to meet the blonde's eyes, "and so fucking sexy." Rachel settled in closer to Quinn, lips latching onto her neck, her tongue teasing the skin. Moving her hand up from it's resting position on her stomach, she brushed her palm against a hardened nipple. She could feel the blonde relaxing more by the second underneath their touch.

"No apologies." Santana murmured out her tongue tracing lines along the hard muscle of Quinn's thighs spelling out things like 'I love you' and "Fuck' and any number of other endearing things. Placing open mouthed kisses on Quinn's legs, Santana continued to move upward, her hair trailing over Quinn's body skimming over her swelling flesh as she traced her mouth of her belly button and captured Rachel's fingers in her mouth.

Quinn moaned at the constant attention from both girls, her lips returning to Rachel's. She pulled at her restraints slightly and pushed up into the diva. Kissing her a little more, she flexed her leg under Santana's attention. The blonde moaned out, feeling herself grow hard under their attention. She groaned, turning her head to let Rachel kiss down her neck as she arched up. Quinn pulled at the restraints even more, trying to touch the girls.

Rachel let out a soft moan against Quinn's neck the moment Santana's lips came in contact with her fingers. God, the things that girl could do with her mouth were absolutely astonishing. Tongue slipped out to tease Quinn's pulse point, sucking slowly with the occasional nip until she was satisfied with the dark mark left on pale skin. Her lips continued their descent, tongue trailing slowly against the skin as she placed open mouthed kisses along Quinn's collarbone and down the valley of her breasts. Moving over slightly, her tongue slipped out, circling the hardened nipple before, eliciting a moan from her lips.

The moans coming from the blonde beneath them were music to her ears, loving the way she could feel the blonde's body respond to every small touch between the two of them.

Santana released Rachel's finger with an audible pop and sat back to admire the view of her girlfriends together. With Quinn pulling at the restraints as if she had forgotten she couldn't move, desire flowed freely pooling between her legs. Rachel's dark hair contrasted so beautifully with Quinn's pale skin and that mouth, fuck she watched as Rachel's tongue peaked from between her delectably plump lips and toyed with the peak of Quinn's nipple. Biting her lip, Santana fought against the moan threatening to escape.

Casually reaching for the blindfold, the Latina trailed it across Quinn's skin. "Do you want this, baby? Totally up to you. If you want to be able to watch us, we won't use it. The cuffs are enough."

Quinn arched up again with the girls, pulling at her restraints even more. "Rachel… Santana," she moaned, rolling her hips up. The blonde groaned slightly, gripping her restraints. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back into the pillow and groaned out. This was absolute beautiful torture from them. Being shown how much you're loved while not being able to return it was making her go wild with want. "Fuck, please," she moaned until she noticed Santana lifting the blindfold. Quinn paused them, eyeing it before nodding slowly to them. "Okay." She murmured softly.

Rachel pulled back slowly, her fingers continuing their exploration of the smooth skin beneath her. Hearing Quinn's pleasured request brought a slight smirk to her face and sent a rush of arousal straight to her core. Quinn gave them the go-ahead and Rachel's eyes met Santana's, grinning slightly in excitement. Reaching for the blindfold, she trailed the small piece of fabric between the blonde's breast before lifting it with both hands and slipping it over the blonde's eyes, tying it gently yet securely, making sure Quinn was as comfortable as possible.

"How's that baby?" she asked, placing a soft kiss to the blonde's lips.

Santana gently stroked Quinn's knee and calf reassuringly as Rachel secured the blindfold. "If it's too much, just say so, love."

Sliding down, she rubbed her bare breasts against Quinn's knee moaning as the nipple hardened from the attention. Laving her tongue along the back of the blonde's knee, Santana hummed, vibrating her lips against the sensitive skin.

As soon as everything was blacked out, she took in several deep breaths. She knew both girls were there, still paying attention to her. Quinn moaned at Rachel's lips and Santana's lip. She rolled her hips up randomly, closing her eyes and responding to their touches. "I cannot be blamed if I come prematurely," she stated, swallowing thickly at their touches continuing on her body. "Fuck," she whispered.

The noises coming from Quinn's mouth were absolutely tantalizing and, god, as her hips rolled off the bed, Rachel couldn't stop the moan from slipping past her own lips against Quinn's skin. A smirk flashed across her face at Quinn's words and she nodded slightly, her mouth continuing it's descent along her toned stomach, tongue teasing the skin. "I wonder how many times we can make Quinn come today, Santana. What do you think?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to meet Santana's eyes. But it was completely impossible to ignore the hardened member between them, causing Rachel to subconsciously lick her lips.

"At least three …. maybe four, Tiny. Think you can handle that, Q? Our mouths, hands, us all over you, taking you deep, making you crazy with want?" Santana smirked against the blonde's skin as whimpers fell from her lips.

Winking at Rachel, knowing Quinn couldn't see them, the Latina stuck her tongue our and motioned toward Quinn's body which was not clearly straining, erect and leaking on her lower abdomen. Cupping the back of Rachel's head with her hand, Santana drew the girl into a deep kiss before pulling back to rest her forehead against the her girlfriends. "Let's make our girl feel everything, baby."

Waiting for Rachel, Santana kissed upward to Quinn's hipbone tonguing her skin sweetly before trapping Quinn's erection between their lips and teasingly sucking her from Rachel's to Santana's mouth with no warning whatsoever.

Quinn strained against the restraints, wanting to touch them. She whimpered at Santana, her body already feeling their phantom lips. Taking in a deep breath, she could feel herself leaking already. Her body was ready to come. Quinn groaned softly, feeling both their lips in her member. She clenched her fists, squeezing her eyes shut. Another round of leakage came, her panting starting to increase. All she needed was for one more thing to push her over the edge and she'd be coming once for the day.

Rachel couldn't begin to stop the wide grin from spreading across her face, "3 or 4 sounds pretty good," she agreed with a wink to Santana, biting her lip at the way Quinn's body strained against the restraints, tugging her arms in an impossible attempt to touch them.

The brunett'e eyes snapped back to Santana's just in time to see the girl's tongue slip into view, motioning towards the blonde. Yes, definitely yes. She gave her a small nod reaching up and cupping Santana's cheek as she drew her in for a kiss. Their lips moved together slowly, tongues teasing one another before pulling back with a grin. Santana's lips never failed to absolutely set her on fire…the things that girl could do with her mouth never ceased to amaze Rachel. "I'd love to," she replied, dipping her head down to place a gentle kiss along Quinn's hip bone, tongue peaking out to graze the skin.

Their motions fell into sync, both girls leaning forward, successfully trapping the blonde in between their lips. The tips of their tongues brushing against one another's as they moved along Quinn's length from the base all the way up to the tip. Rachel could hear the way Quinn's breathing picked up, the signs of her impending orgasm becoming more and more prominent by the second. Her finger's trailed along the Quinn's inner thigh, moving upward to cup the blonde in her hand.

"Make her come, baby." Santana murmured her mouth inches from Rachel's as they breathed the same air around Quinn's straining flesh. Desire pooled low in her throat with Quinn dripping liquid gold onto her tongue and knowing the girl was seconds away from orgasm. Rachel's tongue on her, fingers laced together around Quinn caused Santana to pump her hips into the mattress seeking but not finding any relief to the ache growing between her legs. God, the things Rachel could do with her lips and fingers were sinful and glorious. Her entire body felt electrified.

Lapping the sensitive spot under the head, Santana moaned as she felt the girl twitch. "Come, love. It won't be the only one today."

Quinn let out a long groan, her body humming from their attention. She let out several whimpers of need, her body straining with her member. The blonde pulled at her restraints even more. She panted out twice, feeling the tongue on her sensitive spot. When both girls were cupping her, Quinn pushed her head back and moaned as her back arched. She let go then, letting herself come under their attention. The blonde didn't deflate though, she was still hard, her heels digging into the mattress. "Shit… that actually hurts," she groaned, lifting her head up even if she couldn't see anything. How was she still hard even after she orgasmed?

God, Quinn coming was quite possibly the most erotic sight, tied with Santana of course. She definitely couldn't pick one. But this view, Quinn's back arching as she moaned, body twitching as she released, it was enough to make her grind her hips against the mattress as she took the tip of the blonde's member into her mouth, her upper lip brushing against Santana's tongue. If the sight of Quinn's release was erotic, the taste was absolutely indescribable. Her tongue continued to tease the tip as the blonde finally relaxed ever so slightly.

Glancing over at Santana, Rachel grinned, pulling back from the still-hard blonde. "I guess we'll just have to continue with our plan, won't we?" she grinned, stroking Quinn's thigh slowly. Wanting to keep the blonde somewhat surprised, she leaned forward, brushing her lips against Santana's ear with a light nip to her earlobe. "Do you want to ride our girl?"

"Fuck." Santana breathed out as Quinn pulsed against her tongue, her flavor rolling through her mouth. This was one of her favorite moments when Quinn lost control for those split seconds and gave herself over to her baser instincts; more so though, she was able to share the experience with Rachel and her delectable mouth. Keeping her hand wrapped around Quinn's shaft, Santana raised her head and pressed her tongue into Rachel's lips pushing and pulling what was left of Quinn's come between them.

Nodding sharply, quivering with need, she straddled the blonde and worked her still hard member through soaked folds. "Is this too much? Do you need a minute, Quinn?"

A whimper fell from her lips as the tip of Quinn touched her clit. "Do you want Rachel to ride your face while I ride you, baby?"

Quinn could feel the shifting between them, her body waiting to feel what was next. As soon as she felt herself being straddled, she moaned and rolled her hips up as she felt someone's wetness coating her. Hearing Santana, she smiled to her. "You can baby," she murmured to her. "And that's up to Rachel. We can do both. Rachel, if you want to wait till you're riding me, you can. I think I might be hard for a while."

Rachel pulled back from the blonde as Santana straddled her hips. Running her fingers along her sides, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to Quinn's. "We do only have a little vacation left, we might as well do both. If you're sure," she added, moving up the blondes body to straddle her upper body. Reaching down, she brushed some blonde hair out of Quinn's face, fingers tracing the edge of the blindfold. Gripping the headboard for support, she adjusted her body accordingly, turning her head to look back at Santana. "God I love you two."

Palming Quinn's hardness, she sank down over her until it was buried completely inside. Throwing her head back, Santana let out a primal sound.

Clamping down, she used the muscles of her thighs to lift off the blonde with the girl's erection rubbing against her g-spot. "Fuck! I love taking you like this. You feel so so good."

Santana managed to open her eyes long enough to watch Rachel hover over Quinn's mouth and Quinn's pink tongue to snake out and lick the swollen wet flesh. Whimpering, Santana was forced to take a few steadying breaths.

"Two choices, love. Blind fold off to see how beautiful Rachel looks above you mouth or cuffs off so you can hang on to her ass. Your call."

Quinn opened her mouth as she felt Santana sinking down onto her and Rachel scooting up her body. She moaned, licking out at the brunette. Smiling, she lifted her head and sucked at her folds gently. She pulled back and took a small breath. "Blindfold," she murmured into the brunette. "Take my blindfold off." She kissed at Rachel's thigh, biting her skin gently before moving back to her center. Rolling her hips up, she moaned out to Santana. "Don't be gentle."

Her grip tightened on the headboard as Quinn's tongue came in contact with her center, eliciting a moan from her lips. Reaching down, Rachel untied the blindfold, tossing the fabric to the side. Her eyes met the blonde's and her head dropped forward, biting down on her bottom lip. God, it felt amazing. And seeing Quinn's face beneath her was more amazing than she could have ever imagined. "Oh fuck, Quinn," she moaned out, rocking her hips slightly.

The desperation in Quinn's voice as she asked for the cloth to be removed from her eyes, the moan Rachel let out, and fuck the feel of Quinn buried deep inside her pushed Santana forward. "Going to ride you into the mattress, baby."

Attaching her lips to Rachel's back, Santana bit Rachel's shoulder glancing between her spread legs to stare at Quinn's tongue licking broad strokes across Rachel's swollen flesh. Her chin shimmered in the low light and Santana knew without question Rachel was soaking wet and writhing all over Quinn's face. "Fuck, Q. Eat her out. Make her come on your face while I take you deep."

Quinn moaned into Rachel's center, lapping at her greedily as she rocked her hips up in time with Santana. She loved this. She never actually thought that the feeling of being a sex slave with both girls would feel absolutely amazing. The blonde groaned out, slipping her tongue inside of the brunette and licked at her walls. Pushing her nose into her clit, she let her nose move against her clit as she ate her out. She rocked her hips up into Santana, bucking slightly.

Her head fell back with a loud moan the moment Santana's teeth sunk into her skin. Her legs were practically shaking with pleasure on either side of Quinn's head. Rachel's grip tightened on the headboard, knuckles turning white as pleasure coursed through her body. "God Quinn, I'm not going to last long," she groaned out, reaching back with one hand and running her fingers through Santana's hair, tilting her head to place a lazy kiss against the side of her head.

"Santana," she husked out, eyes falling shut, "tell me how you feel…how amazing does Quinn feel inside of you?"

Santana rolled her hips hard and fast taking Quinn deep on each thrust. Kissing, licking and biting at Rachel's shoulder, she craved the contact with both her girlfriends.

"Come on her mouth, baby, that talented tongue." She panted against the diva's ear, nipping it with her teeth as she pushed her hand between her thighs and circled her clit. "She's so fucking hard. I'm dripping all over her balls. We're going to have to clean that off once I come. Which is going to happen soon. Can I come, Quinn? Come all over, you?"

Quinn moaned, eating Rachel constantly. She bucked up and nodded to Santana before pulling back. "Come baby, please," she stated softly to both of them. Pushing up into the Latina, she rolled her head up and grazed her teeth against her folds. Quinn paused, curling slightly until she completely came inside of the Latina, her body shaking. "Fuck…" She uttered out, trying to eat Rachel out more.

Rachel was so close. So painfully close. The noises coming from her girl's mouths as the bed rocked with the forces of their thrusts made everything that much more enticing. And Quinn's tongue. God, it was magical and the ever so slight grazing of teeth, nearly sent her over the edge. But she was desperate to wait for at least one, if not both, of the girls to reach their climax before she went flying over the edge.

Her hands gripped tightly onto the headboard as her back arched, the first wave of pleasure surging through her. "Oh god just a little bit more," she whimpered out, hips rocking down into the blonde's perfect mouth. The slight pause in Quinn's actions threw her off for a moment until she heard the loud expletive leave her lips. The moment Quinn's lips and tongue reconnected with her sensitive folds, she couldn't hold on any longer. Letting out a loud, pleasured cry, she let her head fall back, her muscles quivering as she rode out her release.

Feeling Quinn swell inside her, filling her with her come, listening to Rachel come on Quinn's tongue pushed Santana over the edge. Throwing her head back, Santana cried out loudly her fingers rapidly working her clit as she rolled her hips over the blonde.

Expletives flew from her mouth as wave after wave slammed into her body. It was intense and overwhelming. There was nothing like watching Rachel come undone and feeling Quinn inside her. Wrapping her arms around the diva, she kissed her shoulder sweetly and whispered words of love for both her girls.

Quinn slowly rocked her hips up, closing her eyes as she relaxed back on the bed. She didn't pull at her restraints then, letting the girls do whatever they wanted. The blonde breathed slowly, trying to catch the breath she lost. Finally coming to a stop, she laid there and looked up at Rachel. She felt the pride of both her girls, knowing they both loved her completely, appendage and all. Quinn closed her eyes then and sucked in a breath as she felt a few tears slip from her eyes. She remembered being in high school, knowing she'd never be loved for something that made her entirely different from anyone else. Both girls had proven her wrong, making her release pent up emotion she had going for years.

Leaning back into Santana's embrace, her body slowed it's movements, pants of air slipping from her lips as she finally reopened her eyes. It took all of her effort not to collapse on top of Quinn right there, her muscles trembling from the overwhelming orgasm combined with the connection she felt with both girls from their simultaneous release.

Slowly, and very carefully, she slipped out from over Quinn, moving back to her previous position at her side. She leaned forward, brushing the stray tear from Quinn's cheek. "Baby, I love you so much," she whispered, placing a kiss to her cheek as her eyes met emotional hazel. "God, we adore you so much."

Santana slid down to Quinn's side, stroking her side lazily as she came down from her postorgasmic cloud, pressing her lips against sweat dampened skin.

"Hey. Look at me. You okay, baby? What's going on in your head?" Santana cupped Quinn's cheek and held her gaze for a moment before the vulnerability of Quinn's position smacked her in the head. "Tiny, undo Quinn's cuff on that side please."

At the same time, Santana made quick work of the the wrist cuff closest to her, raising her girl's hand to inspect it for redness and kissing the slightly chafed skin. "I love you, baby. We love you."

Quinn looked up at Rachel as the girl wiped at her cheeks. Glancing to Santana, she ran her hand to the Latina and intertwined their fingers. She also intertwined her fingers with Rachel's. "It's a lot to take in being loved by two amazing girls," she replied to the Latina. "I just remembered being in school, knowing I possibly could never be loved for being different. I'm just proven wrong everyday."

Rachel worked quickly to undo the cuff, taking Quinn's hand in her own, fingers brushing along her wrist. "You are so loved. And I will gladly prove you wrong every day for the rest of my life." Sliding down to lay with Quinn, she slipped her arms around her waist, holding her tightly, "You are beautiful, Quinn Fabray…inside and out." Her arm that was currently draped around the blonde, reached over and rested on Santana's side.

She couldn't believe that for so long, Quinn didn't believe that this, what they had, was a possibility for her. But god, she was so thankful that she and Santana could show her how much they loved her on a daily basis.

Santana cradled Quinn's side and laced her arm over Rachel as well, her lips kissing the bare skin of the blonde's shoulder instinctively.

"Tiny doesn't get all the supportive words this time." She teased with a playful wink to Rachel. "We will continue to love you every day, to show you that you are loved and you are who you are meant to be, a part of us. You have us, baby. For the good stuff and the bad stuff, you are stuck with us."

Quinn wrapped her arms around them both and hugged them close. "I don't ever want to feel alone like I did back then," she replied softly to them. "I was so ashamed the night you came over to have dinner with my family. And Santana, I never let you into my house because of my father. I hated my life back then. Now, I love it so much with both of you."

Rachel placed kiss after kiss against the blonde's skin, lips moving slowly back up to her lips. "I sometimes replay that night in my head. Except in my selected memory, whenever I bitched at your father, he cowered in fear." She shook her head, cupping Quinn's cheek "No one should ever have to experience that. Especially at such a young age. But you will never feel like that again because you have Santana and myself. And my dads adore you. And this family, this crazy and strange but amazing family, is all yours for as long as you'd like."

Santana's overprotective streak kicked up as Quinn started talking about high school and the "family" (exceptionally generous term) she grew up with. "Quinn, never again do you have to think of them as your family. We, as in you, me, and Rachel, are a family. We love each other. We support each other and when the time calls we gently kick the other's ass to point them in the better direction, but we are always together."

"I want a family with you both," she stated to them. "I want to get married to you both. I want children. I want to have a family who accepts each other. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you." She hugged them close to her, wrapping her arms around them. Kissing them both, she let out a little laugh. "I'm so sorry that this turned emotional. This was supposed to be us enjoying sex before we left."

Rachel could feel her own tears pricking at her eyes as a wide smile spread over her face. Nodding slightly, she wrapped her arms around both Quinn and Santana as much as she could from her current position, "I always enjoy the dramatics of tears. Especially whenever they're happy tears. And these are definitely happy tears," she murmured, wiping her cheeks with a quiet laugh. "I have no doubt in my mind that I'm going to be 90 and still madly in love with both of you. And you'll have to deal with me reliving the good old days whenever I could sing and dance as I shuffle around the house or whatever. It'll be absolutely wonderful."

As first Quinn and then Rachel got emotional, Santana felt tears well in her eyes. Swiping them as best she could without drawing too much attention to herself, she cursed under her breath. "Damn it. Happy tears or no, you made me cry too."

"What's good sex, great sex, without a little emotion?" She pulled Rachel impossibly closer to her thereby making draping them more over Quinn in the process. "Old and feeble, but together. I think that's what Tiny is getting at."

"I love you both so much," she murmured softly. Sliding her hand up to their cheeks, she cupped their cheeks. "When I get the chance, I'm going to put rings on your fingers." She grinned to them. "Do you guys want to continue with the restraints?"

Rachel bit back a grin as Santana tried to, as discreetly as possible, wipe the few stray tears. Scooting closer, she slipped her arm around Santana's waist, giving her a light squeeze. "I love you two. I'm incredibly lucky to have such amazing girls in my life."

Leaning down and placing a kiss on Quinn's lips, she shrugged "It's completely up to you, love. We can do anything you'd like."

"Maybe we can look at rings after we find an apartment. Though I think, Q, you and I will have to propose and promise our undying affection to the one and only Ms. Berry is much more dramatic fashion than naked in bed after we have plundered each other." Santana giggled playfully and cuddled into her girls. She was never going to get over being able to call them hers.

"I think maybe enough restraints unless you were dead set on tying up Rachel or me tonight." She pressed a soft kiss to Quinn's shoulder. "Now making love on the hand, bring it, Blondie."

"We will pledge our undying love to Rachel at another time and I'm pretty sure we can make it extremely romantic," she replied with a smile. "As for today, I'm okay with no restraints, but fucking and making love is definitely something I want to do. Though I'd love to watch the two of you work on each other first. I can come in a little bit." Quinn smiled and moved to sit up on the bed, her hands running down each other their sides. "Unless you just want to keep this between the three of us the entire time. I'm okay with whichever."

With a quiet laugh, Rachel brushed her fingers down Santana's side, "But wouldn't that sound absolutely wonderful in a memoir. 'The two most beautiful women in the world professed their undying love amidst unbelievable orgasms'," she teased, giving Quinn a light nudge. "You can relax and just watch if you'd like, Quinn. Obviously you are always more than welcome to participate," she said with a grin. "San?" she asked, turning to smile at the girl on the other side of Quinn, "anything in particular you'd like Quinn to see?"

"Oh you know even if you aren't directly touching us it's the three of us, baby. Always the three of us." Santana ran her hands down Quinn's legs winking up at her. "Plus, no matter what we are doing, you feel free to join if you are so inclined."

Santana arched her brow toward the brunette and pursed her lips playfully. "Hmmm. I brought the strap on, Tiny. You up for that? Would you want to watch me take her, Q?"

Quinn let out a moan then and nodded to Santana. "Please," she murmured to her. "I want to watch you take her. I don't care about the position. I just want to watch." She smiled to her, sliding her hand up and down their sides. "I can join in after Rachel comes."

With a grin Rachel sat up, her fingers trailing along Quinn's forearm. At Santana's suggestion, she turned her head to meet a pair of brown eyes. "Yes," she answered quickly with a sharp nod before giggling quietly, "I mean…sure, that sounds like it could be fun. Especially if Quinn's watching."

Santana barked out a quick laugh and smacked Rachel's bare ass as she rolled off the bed to grab the strap on and lube. Tossing the lube onto the nightstand, Santana slid the harness up over her hips and secured it tightly. It had been a while since she had worn it and her body hummed in anticipation.

Crawling onto the bed, Santana settled on her back placing her head in Quinn's lap. "This way, Quinn, you can watch it all as Rachel rides me."

Reaching between her legs, the Latina stroked the silicone, palming it as she would have palmed Quinn. Making eye contact with the singer, Santana arched her brow, the corner of her mouth turning up in a suggestive smirk. "What do you think, Rachel? You want lube or to put your mouth on it and get it nice and wet?"

Quinn smiled to them, watching Santana don the strap on. She grinned once it was on, setting the silicone there in between her legs. "Definitely looks interesting," she commented softly before Santana laid in her lap. "Make it wet baby. I wanna see what it looks like." She smiled, running her hand through Santana's hair as she let her lay on her. Seeing Rachel ride her was always something to behold, but watching Rachel ride Santana would definitely be a sight. "Please…" she murmured to the brunette.

The anticipation was killing Rachel; her eyes followed Santana's every motion, from the retrieval of the strap on to putting on the harness and lying down, resting her head on Quinn's lap. Straddling Santana's knees, Rachel's eyes met Quinn's with a wink before locking eyes with Santana.

"The lube won't be necessary," she stated, fingers wrapping around the silicon, stroking it as she would if it were Quinn. Keeping her eye contact shifting naturally between Quinn and Santana, she dipped her head down, tongue gliding from the base to the tip. Tongue circling the tip, she moved her hands to rest on Santana's thighs, fingers grazing slowly along the tan skin. Smirking up at Santana she wrapped her lips around the tip, bobbing her head slowly, as she had so many times with Quinn, before taking the silicon member into her mouth until her nose brushed lightly against Santana's skin.

Pulling back with a satisfied grin, she gave Santana's thighs a squeeze. She straddled her hips, leaning forward to capture Santana's lips with her own, "Can I ride you baby? So Quinn can watch you take me?"

"Fuck, baby." Santana moaned loudly shuddering into Rachel's touch, those glorious fingers stroking her thighs. Watching her tongue roll across the silicone and then press it against her clit as she swallowed the shaft. With as good as this felt, Santana had no idea how Quinn didn't blow immediately each and every time Rachel swallowed her.

The playful glint in the singer's eyes, that coy little grin drove her to the brink of insanity. "Climb on, baby. Take me deep. Show us how good you look fucking yourself like that."

Santana slid a hand between their bodies to steady the strap-on. Running the thick tip through her folds and teasing her clit, she held Rachel's gaze indicating she was ready.

Quinn let out a moan, feeling her erection growing. "Holy shit," she stated, watching Rachel take Santana in. The blonde hadn't really noticed how erotic that really was. She watched the brunette slide up Santana's body, biting her lip. "Ride her baby," she murmured. "Make yourself come all over her."

Rachel grinned up at Quinn as she reached down to grasp the strap-on, fingers brushing against Santana's as she guided the member inside of her, lowering herself down slowly. She bit down on her bottom lip as she bit back a soft whimper. Taking Santana's hands in hers, she placed them on her hips.

After a moment she began rocking her hips, her eyes fluttering shut, "Oh god, Santana," she moaned out, her pace quickening ever so slightly. Every nerve in her body was practically buzzing, a low moan slipping from her lips.

Santana mewled at the pressure of Rachel sinking onto her, taking it all the way inside and rolling her hips so deliciously. Turning her head into Quinn's lap, Santana kisses and sucks at her inner thigh and any part of her she can reach.

Her fingers bit into Rachel's skin, nails leaving small indentions in her flawless skin. "Fuck, Rachel. You feel so good. What do you think, Quinn? How pretty does she look stretched and taking it like this?"

The blonde held in her breath almost, watching Rachel sink on the silicone toy. Now she got the exact idea of how Rachel or Santana looked when they rode her. It was completely erotic. Quinn stretched back, relaxing as she let her hard on stay there. She didn't want to miss a beat with either girl. "Keep going. You look absolutely beautiful." Smiling, she slid her hands to Santana's breasts, cupping them and rolling her nipples in between her fingers. "Imagine what it's like to actually feel everything up inside," she whispered. "Wet heat, sucking you in and pulsing around your member."

When she reopened her eyes, she looked up at the blonde, who's eyes, along with Santana's, were focused between her legs. Her hips moved with more purpose, both girl's words spurring her on further. "This…god, it feels amazing. It's so different from anything I've ever experienced."

Rachel rested one hand on Santana's, bringing her other along her torso. The brunette cupped her breast, teasing her nipple between her index finger and thumb. "I'm not going to last long," she murmured, sliding her body up along the strap-on before lowering herself back down in a swift motion.

Santana whined, all out whined, as Quinn's words washed over her. She arched her back into the blonde's teasing touch. "Fuck, Quinn. I would come in like 30 seconds if I could feel her around me like that."

Her eyes left the juncture of of Rachel's thighs only long enough to take in the bounce of her breasts that accompanied the roll of her hips. Santana worked her hand between Rachel's legs and started massaging her engorged clit. "You don't have to last, Rach. Take what you need."

Turning her head sharply into Quinn's thigh, Santana kissed the soft skin. "I see why this is your favorite position. She looks fucking amazing taking it like this."

"I have to hold back every time just so I don't come," Quinn replied, watching Rachel with a smile. "It's heaven though, being buried inside of either of you. Being taken deep with you showing me how much you like that part of me inside of you." Smiling, she leaned down a little as Santana kissed her thigh. "Imagine letting go inside of her, painting her walls with your come and being milked by her as she comes. Just watching either of you roll your head back and release on top of me, makes me release with you."

Rachel gasped as Santana's fingers came in contact with her clit, soft moans growing slowly in volume. She bit down on her lip as her brain began to register Quinn's words, enticing another low moan from her lips. The image itself sent a jolt of electricity straight to her core. It was the final push she needed to send her over the edge. With a loud cry of pleasure, her muscles tightened, hips bucking slightly as her rhythm faltered momentarily.

The brunette's grip on Santana's forearm tightened as her back arched, rocking her hips down onto the silicon as she rode out her release.

"Fuck, Quinn." Santana gasped out as she tried to imagine what it would feel like to come inside Rachel like this. As is, the strap on was pressing into her every time Rachel dropped down on it and the view, God the view alone was worth the price of admission.

As Rachel bucked her hips and came all over the strap on, the base shifted and pulsed on her clit. Electricity shot through her with each and every cry escaping Rachel's lips. "Take it, love. Ride it out."

Watching Rachel come made Quinn strain then, her body humming with need. She groaned, not able to touch herself. "Take it off Santana," she directed to her, pushing at the strap on. "Please…" She begged, wanting to be ridden by the Latina. "Please." When Santana sat up, she was quick to stroke herself, pumping her member.

Rachel's hips continued their movements until everything became way too much. Gathering up what was left of her strength, she slid herself off of the strap on and moved to lay down next to Quinn and Santana. Her legs trembled as she sat up, helping Santana slip out of the harness.

The need in Quinn's voice was apparent and she reached down, slipping the harness of of the girl, setting it off to the side.

The slight desperation in Quinn's voice made her body tingle. It was rare that Quinn out and out asked for what she wanted and when she did, it turned Santana on to no end. Not to mention of course watching Rachel come on her, taking her pleasure until she could no longer sit astride her.

With Rachel's help, she shoved at the straps of the harness and dropped it and the strap on to the floor next to the bed. She would deal with it later.

"Relax next to Q, Rach." Santana leaned over her to kiss her deeply. "You were so fucking hot taking me like that. What do you think about putting Quinn's head in your lap and watching me ride her?"

Santana quirked an eyebrow at the blonde. "Work for you, baby?"

Quinn lifted her hips slightly, pumping herself slowly. She needed to be inside Santana soon or she was going to release. The blonde let out a whine then, lifting her hips again. She arched off the bed and kept moving her hand. The blonde closed her eyes tightly then and pulled Santana onto her lap. "Take me baby. Please." Pulling her close, she moaned up to her and gripped her thighs. "I don't care baby."

Rachel leaned up, meeting Santana's lips for a kiss. "God it was amazing, Santana. That's…we're doing that again sometime," she stated with a definite nod. Helping the blonde relax back against her, resting her head on Rachel's lap, she grinned. "Absolutely perfect."

She was more than ready to get to be the one watching Santana ride Quinn. And from the sound of it, Quinn was too. Her fingers brushed along the blonde's shoulders, fingers exploring the skin as she looked up at Santana "Take her, baby."

Santana straddled the blonde as soon as her head was in Rachel's lap. She was soaking wet having Rachel ride her and now, looking at Quinn with her erection weeping against her skin, straining, the tip red and angry fuck she needed her as deep inside as she could take her.

Running her palm over the smooth hard shaft, Santana lined Quinn up and sank down taking her inside in one solid down stroke. Her head fell back, mouth open as she gasped. "You feel so good, Quinn. So so good."

Opening her eyes, she met Rachel's intense stare desire burning through her as she rolled her hips. "Do what you described, baby. Feel my heat gripping you on each stroke. Paint my insides with your come."

The blonde let out a whine as Santana sank down on her, gritting her teeth. She couldn't come yet. Not with Santana not being taken care of. "I can't…" she whispered, guiding Santana's hips. "Not until you come." Quinn leaned her head back, closing her eyes tightly as she took every ounce of her to keep it together. She scratched at her thighs, panting rapidly. "Oh God, I can't," she whispered, sucking in a long breath only to feel the slow trickle of heat rushing down her spine and spreading to her member until it reached the tip. Everything felt like it froze at that minute, her body stopping every movement as her mouth dropped open and her balls tightened together until she could feel the first release. Quinn couldn't stop the release then, just like the first time she had been with Rachel on the couch. The blonde could feel her embarrassment for not lasting spreading across her face as the light pink tinge spread on her skin.

Rachel's eyes trailed along the body of the blonde in her lap, her gaze appreciatively drifting downward to where the two girl's connected. She completely understood why this was Quinn's favorite position, it was amazing. Watching Santana stretch around Quinn…absolutely breathtaking in the most erotic way.

Her fingers ran along the blonde's torso, fingers brushing along her sides and up to palm her breasts. She could feel Quinn's entire body tensing under her as she fought her release to no avail. But knowing that Quinn had already been so close, that sent a flash of heat through her body.

Looking up at Santana, she smirked "Doesn't it feel amazing?" she murmured, "Feeling Quinn come inside of you? There's absolutely nothing like it." Her fingers continued to graze over the blonde's skin, "You are so beautiful, and so sexy when you come."

The expression on Quinn's face as she struggled mightily to hang on was exhilarating. Couple that with feeling her girlfriend swell inside her, the tip spreading her open and pressing so sweetly inside as she filled her with her come and Santana's both was positively thrumming.

Carefully keeping Quinn inside, Santana leaned forward and placed a passionate kiss on her lips, tongue teasing her bottom lip. "You are so fucking amazing when you lose it like that as if I am the sexiest thing ever."

Quinn relaxed into Rachel, rocking her hips up slowly. She returned the Latina's kiss, rubbing her thighs gently. "Yeah, but I wanted you to come first," she murmured against her lips. "I just feel like I can't control myself with either of you sometimes."

"And that is so sexy," she added, "I love when you lose control like that. Anytime it's happened with you and I…it's done wonders for my ego." Her fingers ran along Quinn's upper arms, scratching lightly at the skin. "Besides, there are plenty of ways to make Santana come." Her eyes flickered up to meet Santana's, a grin pulling at her lips.

"Sometimes, I like to watch you lose control, like it's just too much for you to hold on." Santana kissed along Quinn's jaw to her ear and sucking it into her mouth. She stretched her legs out fully to lay on top of the blonde completely.

"Rachel has to playful look, Q. We might be in trouble." Santana arched a brow at the other brunette. "What do you have in mind, Tiny?"

"Because it is a lot sometimes," she murmured to her softly. "Just being inside of you makes me loose complete control. If only you really knew what it felt like to be buried inside of you, having your walls suck me in and just work at me." She took a steadying breath, closing her eyes. "What do you have in mind baby?" Quinn asked, looking up at the brunette.

Rachel shook her head with a grin, eyes focusing down to meet the blonde's gaze. "Well, unless you think you can go again, I was thinking your fingers, my mouth. Or the other way around," she stated with a shrug. "It's up to you really, well and obviously Santana. What do you think?"

Santana felt herself involuntarily twitch around Quinn as she talked about the feeling of being inside them. She knew what it felt like on her fingers and couldn't imagine how it felt on all the nerve endings on her shaft.

"I'm good with anything really, but I need to come. Whoever uses their mouth will get to taste both me and Quinn. And I won't last long. Fair warning."

"Would you like to Rachel?" Quinn asked the brunette, glancing to her with a smile. "I wanna see Santana come with you eating her out." She grinned to her, running her hands up her thighs slowly. Silently, she leaned up to kiss her chest gently.

Rachel nodded, sitting up slightly as the blonde leaned forward to kiss Santana's skin. "San, lay back baby," she said, motioning to the free space on the bed next to where they were currently laying. She waited until she was relaxed back against the sheets before she leaned over her, capturing her lips for a slow kiss as she settled her body between her legs.

Leaving a trail of slow kisses along her neck and down her chest, she motioned for Quinn to move closer, "Do you want to watch or join in baby?" she asked, eyes flickering to meet the blonde's as she continued to place kisses along her toned stomach.

Santana re-positioned herself per Rachel's instructions, her hand at the back of Quinn's head encouraging her to use her mouth on her nipples. Winding her other hand through Rachel's hair, she returned the kiss eagerly and arched her back as Rachel made her way across her skin.

Opening her legs further, hips moving slowly into the mattress and pumping expectantly into Rachel's body. "Please."


	42. Broken

Santana opened one eye to the harsh sunlight. Patting the mattress on both sides of her, she sighed when her fingers didn't bump into the warm body of a blonde, a brunette, or both. Yawning, she stretched her arms over her head and sat up wiping at her eyes. Listening closely, she heard the television in the living room and what she thought to be gunfire or blowing stuff up. Smiling broadly knowing at least Quinn was there, she decided to wrap herself in a blanket and cuddle on the couch with her girl.

As she stepped from the bed and twirled the blanket around her body, Santana lost her footing. She whimpered as her left wrist gave against the hardness of the floor and she felt a sharp pain radiate upward. Tears stung her eyes when she attempted to move first her wrist and then her fingers with no luck at all, only more and more pain. Fuck.

"Quinn. QUINN. I need you." Santana yelled toward the living room using her right hand to push herself up gingerly. Cradling her throbbing arm against her body, she made her way to the living room tears pooling in her eyes.

Quinn was settled on the couch, watching Avengers on the big screen. She liked being able to snuggle into the couch with a blanket wrapped around her body. The blonde eyed the screen, laughing at several moments. The sound of someone falling on the floor made her stop, furrowing her eyebrows for a moment. Pausing the movie, she glanced behind her until she heard Santana yell out for her.

The blonde stood quickly, throwing the blanket on the couch before she stood only to stop to see Santana there crying. She furrowed her eyebrows and approached her slowly as she noticed her cradling her arm. "Baby," she said softly. "What's wrong? What happened?" Sliding her hand to her arms, she rubbed her biceps gently and went to touch her wrist gently.

Santana nodded her head towards her left arm. "I … I don't know. I was getting up and like an idiot fell over. I felt it pop, baby, and it hurts … a lot."

Refusing to move her arm, Santana felt tears flowing down her face but couldn't swipe at them. She felt more than a little embarrassed at having just fallen over like a toddler learning to walk. She had been a Cheerio for fuck's sake and was crying over a little fall. "Can you .. can you look at it? I can't."

Quinn eyed the brunette silently, nodding to her as she touched the area where it might be broken. Biting her lip, she lifted the arm gently and looked at the area. "It happens baby, don't be worried about falling over," she murmured, pressing her finger into the area until she heard the yelp from Santana. The blonde stopped quickly and pulled down her mouth. "I'm sorry. I think it's broken though baby. Definitely broken."

Santana hissed in pain as Quinn carefully manipulated her wrist and fingers. "Damn it. That fucking hurts, Q."

She slumped down on the couch not bothering to cover her naked body and tenderly braced her arm against her body. "What do we do?"

"Baby, we have to go to the Emergency Room to get it set back in place and get it wrapped," she stated softly. Kissing her wrist, she kissed her cheek as well. "Let's get some clothes on and we can go to the hospital." The blonde smiled warmly to her, kissing her her cheek again. "I'll drive us there. Let's get some clothes." Quinn helped her up and led her to the bedroom.

"That sounds like it's going to hurt. Will I have to get a shot?" Santana groused like a three year old being told they had to get an immunization. "I don't like needles."

She allowed herself to be led to the bedroom and leaned over picking up a pair of shorts, some underclothes and a tshirt. Dropping down on the side of the bed, she wrangled her panties up over her feet and up to her hips where the elastic popped against her skin. Pulling her shorts up, Santana wrestled with the button for a few minutes before letting out a frustrated huff and blew her hair up out of her face. "Fuck. I can't do my pants. Can you … can you help me?"

Quinn went into the bedroom, pulling on her clothes. She turned to see Santana struggling and smiled slightly. Stepping close, she buttoned her pants and kissed the Latina. "You know I wouldn't leave you hanging baby," she murmured, helping her get the rest of her clothes on. Wrapping an arm around her waist, she helped her up and started to walk with her to leave the house.

Santana leaned into Quinn more for comfort than anything else. She absolutely hated being needy and with this being her dominant hand, it looked like she mind be leaning more often over the next few weeks as her hand healed. Once they got to the hospital, she knew she would throw on the bravado and glare menacingly at the staff but until then she was going to be a big baby with her girl.

"Where's Tiny? Should we leave a note or text her or something?"

Walking with Santana into the Emergency Room, she signed them in. Quinn kept the Latina close as she eyed the nurse who recognized them both. She smiled to the nurse, nodding her head. The blonde turned with Santana to sit down. "I'll text her in a minute baby," she murmured softly. "I want to get you set up." Sitting the Latina down, she smiled and turned on her phone, sending Rachel a text to let her know they were at the ER. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm alright." Santana gritted her teeth and managed to sound as if her arm didn't feel as it is were on fire. "I can't feel my fingers, Q. I need my fingers."

She sat upright in the hard plastic chairs of the waiting room until the nurse called them over to the station and escorted them to a smaller more private room in the back. She dropped herself onto one of the two chairs in the room absolutely refusing to sit on the examining table like an invalid. A quick visual survey of the magazines revealed months old copies of Better Homes and Gardens, GQ, and Architectural Weekly. "They need better reading material."

"You'll get your fingers baby," she stated softly, wrapping her arm around the Latina's shoulders. The blonde was quiet then, rubbing her bicep gently. When the nurse came and got them, Quinn headed back with her and took the seat next to her. She smiled slightly to Santana at her not wanting to sit on the examination table. "They might just get the magazines from donation," she stated softly, kissing her cheek lightly as the nurse was in there filling out the form. "She broke her wrist, I took a look at it. I used to be in sports, so I know when it's broken."

Santana answered the nurses questions and had Quinn grab her insurance card from her wallet for the woman to copy. She threw the blonde a pouty look when the nurse made her climb on the table and put her legs over the side, but plastered on a neutral expression when the nurse started to look at her wrist. Her eyes narrowed when the woman attempted to move her fingers and she swallowed back a growl and muttered some choice curse words instead of knocking the woman in the head with her good arm.

The woman's cheerful voice grated on her nerves as she announced it did indeed look broken, but they would need to do an xray and have the doctor read them before deciding on a course of action.

After the woman sashayed out, Santana moved back to the hard plastic chair near Quinn. "Fuck, I think that woman has a thing for pain. She could at least be worth looking at."

Quinn watched the woman work, her eyes seeing the nurse actually eye her girlfriend. She wanted to stand up and push the woman away. Sighing, she kept herself in check until the woman left. The blonde looked at Santana as she returned to sit next to her. Slipping her arm around her, she kissed her cheek. "I didn't like the way she kept eyeing you," she stated softly. Quinn turned her head to kiss her softly and rubbed her shoulder. "They'll get it fixed up baby," she stated softly.

"Baby, I think she was eyeing me to see if she could inflict more pain or break it more. I wanted to punch her in the fucking face." Santana was barely holding it together. Her arm hurt and she wanted to go back to the vacation house and be with her girls for their last day. "Oh holy hell, they are going to put me in a cast. No pool sex today, no hot tub sex. Damn it, I'm left handed, Quinn. I need that hand to take care of Tiny, and sometimes me. What the actual fuck is this?"

"You don't entirely need your hand baby," she stated softly, kissing her cheek. "You can eat Rachel out and you got me and Star there to help you." Running her hand up and down her back gently, she scratched at her back gently. "I'll take care of you when we get home if you really want that. Don't worry about it. We just have to do different positions." Kissing her cheek, she brushed her nose against her cheek bone and sighed into her as the doctor and nurse walked in. "_We'll get an x-ray of the hand and then see what needs to be done from there_," he stated as Quinn stood and nodded, holding out her hand to the Latina.

Santana nodded dumbly as Quinn reassured that this stupid hand wouldn't get in the way of their sex life. She would go without food before she would consider going without sex. Seriously, this was just messed up.

"I'll totally let you take care of me when we get back. It's still vacation and you are mine Fabray." Santana leaned in to capture Quinn's lips in a heated kiss and snorted as the xray tech chose that exact moment to come into the room with their stupid machine. "Cock blocked in the ER. Fuck my life." Her voice was low enough that only Quinn would hear her, but she appreciated the flush of red on the blonde's cheeks.

Quinn laughed at the Latina's comment, kissing her cheek. She nodded to the tech and nurse before lifting Santana up. "Come on baby," she stated softly, walking with her towards the x-ray room. When they got in, she helped her sit down and set her wrist down to be x-rayed. Quinn stood behind the wall and waited for the beep before she went out to help Santana gather herself together and head back to the room. When they got back to the room, she sat next to her again and kissed her cheek. "It's going to take a while to do the x-rays. Come here," she prodded gently, pulling Santana into her lap.

Santana grinned settling herself in the blonde's lap wrapping her one good arm around the blonde's neck. She hummed her approval against her lips and kissed her deeply dipping her tongue just inside Quinn's parted lips. Rolling her hips appreciatively, she pressed herself against as much of the blonde as she could reach ever so careful not to move her left hand. "How long, baby? I think someone is happy to see me."

Smiling into the Latina, Quinn ran her hands up her back gently. "I am happy to see you," she murmured into her lips. "We can't really do anything here since they will come back. I can kiss you and make everything better." She rubbed her arms gently. "I'll take care of you at home." Kissing her lightly one more time, she pulled back to look at the girl.

Santana knew Quinn was right, but it didn't stop the pout on her lips as the blonde pulled back. "But, baby…." She let her voice trail off and ran the tip of her tongue along the line of Quinn's neck.

"You always know how to kiss it and make it better." She said as she nipped the blonde's ear playfully and hummed against her skin.

"When we get home, I'll make it even better," she murmured softly to her. Kissing her cheek, she glanced to the doctor who walked in with the x-ray to show the fracture of the wrist and lower palm. Quinn eyed it for a moment and glanced to Santana. "How exactly did you fall baby?" She asked, picking up her wrist to eye the swelling area.

"Yes. Please." Santana moaned into the kiss before reluctantly pulling back as the doctor came back into the room and flipped on the lighted box on the wall popping the x-ray on the screen.

"I … uhh. I was getting out of bed to come find you and Tiny and tried to wrap up in a blanket. My foot must have gotten caught in the edge because I landed on the floor and heard it pop."

Quinn grimaced at that and glanced to the doctor. "What do you think you have to do?" She asked to him, pressing her lips tightly together as she eyed the broken wrist. Running her hand up and down her arm, she raised her eyebrows to him. "_We'll have to reset the wrist which is a quick pop, but it's going to hurt and then we can wrap it_," he replied, making Quinn look at the Latina. "Do you mind if I reset it instead? Just show me how and I'll set it back." She stated as he nodded pointing to the joint and telling her how to pop it back in. Quinn sighed and lifted up Santana's arm. "Look at me baby," she murmured softly until she got the brunette to look at her. Pulling quickly, she heard the pop set back in and squeezed her upper arm to stop most of the pain.

Santana grimaced as the doctor explained what he needed to do to her wrist especially at the mention of it hurting. She was mildly relieved when Quinn took charge and asked her to look at her, but that dissipated quickly when Quinn manipulated the bone and it popped into place. Pain shot from her fingers all the way up her arm. "Son of a bitch!"

Her voice was loud as expletives fell from her lips no doubt ringing in the rooms adjacent to theirs. "I want drugs. And I want them now. That hurt like a fucker."

Quinn knew it would hurt the Latina, making her feel better about her doing it instead. As soon as the doctor neared, he started wrapping her wrist before the nurse started up the plaster. They were pretty quick about putting everything on until it was completely dry. Quinn kissed Santana's check, taking the two pain pills that were given to her and put them in Santana's mouth. Grabbing some water, she gave it to her and helped her down the pill. "We're heading home after this. I'll pay a little later since I set that up." When everything was done, Quinn helped Santana up and headed out with her.

"Rachel said red or pink cause it's sexy, Quinn." Santana had started texting with their girlfriend as soon as Quinn had given her the pain pills. Who knows if they made sense or not, she wanted to talk to her other girlfriend too.

Nurse Ratchet, probably not her real name but Santana didn't care, quickly wrapped the red coloring around the cotton that had initially been wrapped around her arm thereby binding her from the tips of her fingers to her elbow. The scary woman made her sign the discharge papers and she took Quinn's elbow and headed for the car.

Flopping into the front seat, Santana grabbed for the seat belt with her right hand but quickly grew frustrated with her inability to buckle it. Once Quinn climbed into the driver's seat, Santana looked in her direction with a helpless expression. "Can you help me with this too?"

Quinn smiled to the Latina, grinning at her as she took the extra pain pills and waited for her to get everything wrapped. She smiled at Santana's obvious high, her hand wrapping around the girl. The blonde sunk into the car, glancing to Santana when she heard her. A smile played on her lips as she leaned over, kissing the Latina as she buckled her in. "Why does it seem like you are the cutest thing on earth when you're hurt?" She asked, kissing her lightly before driving her home.

Santana leaned back into the headrest appreciating the gentle mothering nature from Quinn. "You like me helpless and high? I should tell Rach we are leaving."

She felt scattered and lacked focus but at least the throbbing in her wrist was tolerable. She was more than a little concerned about all of the things that would be more difficult with one hand, bathing, sex, definitely worried about the sex.

"I love you, Blondie. You're my girl. And you take care of me. Me and Rachel."

"You took care of me," she murmured softly. "When I was in a wheelchair, you and Star took care of me. Why would I not take care of you two?" Quinn drove them to the house, glancing over to the Latina from time to time until they got home. Driving up, she parked and got out to help Santana in. "I love you baby," she murmured, kissing her softly. "Come on. Let's go eat some ice cream and watch a movie. I'll help you relax on the couch." She winked to the Latina, walking in with her.

"Ice cream? Yay! I thought you only got ice cream for tonsils. Can I have sprinkles? Only if we have some, but sprinkles." Santana took Quinn's hand and let her lead her inside.

Humming as the blonde winked at her, Santana pulled Quinn's body into hers and kissed her hard. "Can we do what we usually do when we watch a movie?"

Quinn snorted and pulled the Latina close. "Baby, you can have whatever you want," she murmured softly. The blonde had wished someone had taken her to get ice cream after her car crash. She smiled to Santana though, ignoring her pain of the car accident along with anything that happened when she was younger. Quinn kept that quiet, walking inside with the blonde nodded to her, giving her a small smile. "We definitely can."

"What's the matter, baby?" Santana turned to Quinn and stroked her face with her right hand. "Am I being too needy?"

Quinn quickly shook her head to Santana. "No, absolutely not baby," she murmured softly. "I just remembered my wreck, that's all." She smiled and stepped close, kissing the Latina. "Makes me wish someone would have taken me for ice cream. Come on, let's get you some ice cream baby."

"I hated your wreck. It made me feel so helpless." Santana felt her tears well up as she thought of her girl broken and in the hospital bed. "I would have taken you for ice cream, or you know, brought it to you."

Santana returned the kiss eagerly, loving the feel of lip on lip. "I can make you ice cream now. Yes, I can do that."

"Baby," she murmured wrapping her arms around the Latina. "You really don't have to. I just thought my parents would take care of me. As it was, they wouldn't let any of my friends around me during that time. Lord knows what my mother said to Rachel." Kissing her cheek, she held her close. "I sometimes wonder how I am still alive after all this time." She pressed a kiss to her temple. "I love you. You and Rachel. You kept me here. So it means a lot that I can take care of you."

"I hate your parents." Santana's lip curved up in disgust. Even high on pain killers that overriding emotion of wanting to take Quinn's parents apart for hurting her girl consumed her. "But they are never going to hurt you like that again, baby. Rachel and I will take care of you forever. You are ours now."

Santana cupped Quinn's face awkwardly with her right hand. "For now though, I think we need sprinkles and sex. Even if we have to do it differently because of my stupid arm."

Quinn smiled warmly to her, kissing her forehead. "I know baby," she murmured. "I'll still fuck you hard baby. Don't worry about that. We'll make it work." Smiling, kissing her forehead again, she hugged her tightly. "I love you and Rachel so much." She rubbed her back gently and brushed her lips against her temple.

"Mmm. I like the way you think. Love it when you fuck me hard. Makes me come so hard." She pulled Quinn close, her right hand pressing against Quinn's ass and rolling her hips into them. Her left arm was kind of trapped between their bodies, but with it casted it wasn't too much of an issue.

"I love you too. You and Rachel are my everything."

The blonde grinned to her, picking up the Latina to carry her to the kitchen. "You're touchy feely all the time," she murmured to her, kissing her cheek. "Ice cream. I'll get Rachel a little later. I know she wants to practice a lot today." Sighing, she grabbed the ice cream and walked with her towards the living room. "What do you want to watch?"

Santana hummed her approval. "Love when you carry me around. And I really like touching you all the time. There's so much to …. touch." She raised her eyebrows playfully. "After her practice, I want to be touchy feely with her too."

Dropping down onto the middle section of the couch, she held her hands out for the ice cream container and spoon. "You pick. I'm only going to watch a few minutes and then make better use of my hands … er hand."

Setting the container of ice cream in front of Santana with the spoon, she smiled warmly to her. "We definitely can be baby," Quinn stated as she eyed the movies. Pulling one out, she glanced to the Latina when she was told she could make the decision. She nodded and pulled out one of her action movies she enjoyed a lot, something she had seen a few times to know what's going on. Sliding it in, she joined Santana on the couch and pressed play on the movie so she could relax.

Digging the spoon into the carton, Santana brought some to her mouth sighing as it rolled over her tongue. Taking another spoonful, she raised it to Quinn's lips and watched intently as the blonde opened her mouth and took the bite. Santana set the container on the side table, completely distracted by the thought of playing with her girlfriend. It was the last day of their vacation and no way was her clumsiness going to keep her from sexing up her girls.

She slid her right hand along Quinn's outer thigh before gently cupping the girl through her pants. Santana moaned low feeling Quinn's hips roll upward on their own. Tugging the waistband, Santana eyed Quinn through a lust filled gaze. "Help me, baby. Take your pants off. I want to play with you."

Quinn smiled, taking the bite as she watched Santana. The moment the carton got pushed to the side, she knew the Latina meant business. Sighing as she felt the girl's good hand running up her thigh until cupping her, Quinn rolled her hips up. She laughed lightly and pushed off her pants along with tugging off her shirt. "This was supposed to be the other way around."

"Nuh uh. You said we were going to make me feel good. This … " Santana cupped Quinn's now bare member "this makes me feel really really good."

Crawling onto the floor, Santana propped her cast on the arm of the couch next to Quinn and started placing open mouthed kisses up Quinn's thighs, flicking her tongue against the smooth hot skin. "Look. I even propped it up like Nurse Ratchet said."

Quinn watched Santana, a smile playing on her lips as she sat there. She never expected for this to make Santana feel good, but she accepted it. Her hips rolled forward as the Latina cupped her, making her let a small moan. She groaned softly, spreading her legs. It actually still amazed her how someone like Rachel and Santana could accept her completely. Only now it made her think of the outside world and how many people didn't accept her. She pushed that thought away quickly and focused on the Latina, relaxing under her touch.

Deciding against teasing either of them, Santana used her tongue to lift Quinn up and into her mouth sucking gently at the tip before allowing her to slide toward her throat. Using her good hand, the Latina wrapped her fist around the hardening shafted and moaned as she felt her girlfriend harden in her mouth. "Use your hand in my hair, baby. Pleeeease."

Quinn raised her eyebrows at Santana's tongue lifting her up and into her mouth. Her mouth opened then, letting out a moan as she was taken inside of her mouth. "Santana," she whispered, running her hand into her hair at her request. She groaned softly and let her head fall back. For the life of her, she could never tire of getting sucked off by one of her girlfriends.

Santana moaned, her mouth vibrating when Quinn placed her hands in her hair and whispered her name. The way it fell from her lips, the soft groan, watching her head fall back, Santana lived for those moments.

Hollowing her cheeks and swallowing as much of Quinn as she could, Santana moved her left arm only to sigh in frustration when she was reminded of the very large red cast. Gripping the base of her shaft now with her right hand, she pulled upward as her tongue swirled up the shaft and over the head.

The pain meds made her more than a little loopy, but they also magnified everything inside her. "You taste fucking amazing, Quinn. Blowing you is the best."

Quinn groaned again, scratching at her scalp gently. The blonde hissed slightly at the pull on her member. "Easy," she mumbled, looking down at Santana. "Don't squeeze." Quinn knew the Latina felt different using her right hand compared to her left hand, so the different reactions of the hands was completely normal. She moaned, rolling her hips up into her girlfriend. "Oh fuck…" She gripped the couch, pushing up slightly as her back arched at the Latina sucking her harder.

"Sorry." Santana mumbled an apology without releasing the girl from her mouth. Everything felt different with the haze of the pain meds and using her right hand just felt weird. Dropping her hand to the couch next to Quinn's thighs, she twined their fingers together. She bobbed her mouth up and down taking Quinn deeper with each pump until the tip was bumping the back of her throat. Santana swallowed hard, precome sliding down her throat. Squeezing Quinn's hand in her own, she sucked in a steady motion deep throating her girl breathing only through her nose.

The blonde rolled her head back, moaning out. "Oh God… Santana," she whispered, curling her toes on the carpet. She rolled her hips up a few times until she felt herself coming, making her body arch even more until she was releasing herself inside of the Latina's mouth. Quinn curled then towards Santana, panting as she came until she sank back onto the couch. "Fuck…"

Santana sucked greedily as Quinn filled her mouth so beautifully as she came. Licking and sucking much more gently she swallowed every drop until Quinn dropped back on to cushions and she released her with a final kiss. "I will never get tired of blowing you like that."

Her lips tingled and she swiped the back of her hand across them. Crawling up between the blonde's legs, Santana straddled her lap and pressed herself against her thighs. She was pretty certain she was soaking her shorts at this point. Watching and feeling Quinn come for her always turned her inside out.

As Santana crawled onto her lap, Quinn steadied her and smiled up at her. "Wanna ride me?" She asked softly, running her hands up and down her sides slowly. "You'll have to get those shorts off." The blonde kissed her neck up to her mouth, kissing her softly. "We can make love or simply fuck if you'd prefer."

"God, yes." Santana panted out arching into Quinn's kisses. The fingers of her right hand flew to the button on her pants and she struggled to undo the snap quickly. Jerking the zipper open, she hooked her thumb into the waist band of her shorts and fought to pull them down over her hips. "Help me, baby. Please."

"Fuck me. Make love. Just don't be gentle."

Quinn grinned to her, grabbing her by the waist to flip her onto the couch. Pulling off her shorts, she slid her hands up her thighs quickly and melded their bodies together. "Watch the arm baby," she stated, slipping herself inside of the girl and rocking into her quickly without warning. "God, you feel amazing." She murmured to her.

Santana grunted as her back hit the couch but before she could catch her breath, Quinn was buried balls deep and all she could do was cry out. Blinking her eyes, she tried to focus on what Quinn was saying. Something about her arm. Oh right the big red cast. The Latina moved her left arm to the couch cushion and elevated it a little all the while hooking her ankles at the base of Quinn's ass opening herself more and pushing upward.

Snaking her good hand between their body, Santana began to massage her clit with her right hand. It felt weird, but she was so turned on from sucking Quinn off and having her inside her now what that was not going to be an issue. "Hard, baby."

Quinn thrusted hard into Santana, holding herself up on either side of her. She loved pleasing her girlfriend like this. Moaning, she thrusted harder into her. "Fuck," she stated, bucking harder. "You're still so tight. Are you feeling any pain?"

Rocking her hips upward, hard, pulling her girlfriend into her on each thrust, fingers not stopping their movement between her legs. Arching her back, Santana captured Quinn's mouth in a deep bruising kiss.

"No pain." She moaned loudly, gasping for breath from the sheer force of each thrust. "Not going to last baby. Going to come all over you."

Quinn kept up her movement, thrusting into her. "Then come baby," said through her own pants. Groaning, she looked down at the Latina and lost it. She released quickly, her body jerking towards Santana as she came hard into the girl. "Oh God."

Feeling Quinn release inside her, the warmth of her breath against her skin, Santana pressed hard against her clit, lifting it almost harshly with her thumb. Clenching her insides, she milked Quinn and pushed herself to orgasm crying out loudly. Her voice echoed against the high ceilings and could definitely be heard over the score of the movie playing in the background.

Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around the blonde's back pulling her in for a deep kiss. The scratchy hard cast scraped against her right hand harshly reminding her that she was supposed to keep it out of the way. "Oh oh. Sorry." Santana whispered worried she had scratched the blonde's soft skin.

"You certainly made good on your promise."

Quinn held Santana gently and kissed her cheek. Brushing her lips against her cheek, she rubbed her back. "It's okay," she murmured to her. "I always make good on my promises." Kissing the brunette softly, she ran her hands down to her ass and squeezed gently. "I love you," she whispered.

"I know you do, baby. And I am grateful to that every damn day." Santana returned the gentle kiss appreciating the feel of lip on lip and the contentedness between them. "I love you too. Thanks for taking care of me today, making everything okay."

"You're welcome baby," she murmured to her, holding her close. "I know how to make you feel better. You're pretty amazing." Kissing her softly, she hummed against her lips. "How's your wrist baby."

"You always know how to make me feel better." Santana smirked playfully at her girlfriend. "Maybe we can roll onto our sides with me behind you so I can prop it up? It's okay. Nothing hurts right now. But you know most of the blood is still between my legs."

Quinn nodded to the Latina, rolling slowly to her side. Slipping herself out of Santana, she let the girl be behind her. She smiled as she felt Santana against her back. The blonde contemplated marriage, thinking about a ring for both girls. Of course, she would have to wait for that, but she kept it in mind for both or them.

Santana cuddled into Quinn's bare back, her casted arm resting on her side. Pressing a soft kiss between the blonde's shoulder blades and closing her eyes, she whispered "I love you, baby."

Humming to Santana, she smiled. "I love you too baby," she replied, reaching up to touch her fingers. "We're going back home soon and for the life of me, I don't want to leave. Because then work splits us up all day. I get you two at night."

Without thought, Santana tried to lace their fingers together, wincing as the pain in her wrist throbbed to remind her it was broken. "I don't want to go either. Maybe when Tiny makes it big, we can become showbiz wives."

"And then they would pry into my life so much," she muttered to Santana. "I've had enough of people prying and I don't want my history to come out even if it is inevitable. It's already bad enough more than half the population knows about my penis." She huffed slightly, shaking her head. "I wouldn't mind being an actress, just maybe more private."

"Not on one of those shitty reality shows, baby." Santana teased. "But I get what you mean. Plus we are about as far from having kept woman personalities as I can come up with."

Kissing the back of Quinn's neck to soothe her, she pulled her girlfriend closer. "Acting would look good on you. I told Tiny this already, but when we get back, there is a management internship at one of the big firms that I'm thinking to apply for. Now, with this arm, modeling is out for the next few weeks, so…" She let her voice trail off and cuddled up next to Quinn.

"You can do whatever you want baby," she stated softly before she rolled to face her. "What is it you're aiming for?" She raised her eyebrows and reached up to stroke her cheek gently. "I know Rachel and I can support the cost of the apartment. I'm going to be busy with modeling."

Raising her head from the couch cushion, Santana looked over Quinn's shoulder. "I won't need you to cover me except when I'm cranky and tired. It's a paying thing and I'll model around it too."

Nuzzling into Quinn's palm, Santana smiled. "I want to get some experience in entertainment management. Kind of like I do or did with you, but more of it. I want to negotiate contracts and shoots and stuff. I don't know, but I think I'm good at it."

Quinn smiled to the Latina, nodding to her. "Okay, I can deal with that," she replied softly. "Do you worry that it might be too much? I mean, two of us was actually easy enough, but what's going to happen when you are working yourself to the bone with at least ten people? I know I'm going to be the one causing you the most flack. What if no one wants you because you're taking care of me and dating me. How is this going to really look on you to them? I just want you to think about it. I know you have a tough skin. I'm just worried not many people will take you up on the managing thing just because I'm under your wing already."

"I want to be more than a pretty face or a hot body." Santana stated wearily. "Managing you and me is what me think about this. If I have a little more clout, you know through working at a bigger firm, then I can branch out on my own. Maybe I can network a little and work with some of the people we know in PR, casting, photography booking. You will always be my number one concern."

Santana closed her eyes again snuggling closer. "I don't know. Maybe it was stupid."

Nodding to her, she moved closer and kissed her softly. "Then do something you know you like," she stated to the Latina. "It's not stupid. I'm just worried what the effects of me being one of the individuals you manage is going to sway people. But what you've done with us should show them that you can do whatever you put your mind to. I swear, I lost my job. No one would hire me and you took me in and got me back to the level I was before. That should mean something to them."

"We'll see what happens when we get back home to the real world, baby. This wrist thing is going to limit some things." Santana snuggled into Quinn's embrace. "You mean everything to me and I will fight every day to make sure you get to work at what you love."

Quinn moved closer to Santana, rolling her onto her back as she laid in between her legs. "I am doing what I love and that's being with you and Star. The modeling is pretty awesome and if I get into movies I'll be the luckiest girl in the world. But right now, I'm the happiest girl in the world because I have two beautiful women I can call mine." She replied to her, running her hands up and down her sides. Sliding her hand to her abdomen, she rubbed her stomach and glided her hand up to her breast. "You and Rachel are gorgeous and I want to make love to you both every chance I get."

Using her noncasted arm, Santana cupped Quinn's cheek and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. It was a kiss she hoped conveyed every bit of how much she loved Quinn, how much she appreciated being taken care of on days like today, and how much Santana never wanted to be without her, her and Rachel.

"We're right here, baby. No matter what else is going on in the world, we are together, the three of us. You are mine and I am yours, yours and Rachel's."

"I love you," she murmured against her lips, smiling to the Latina. "You are mine and Rachel's." Kissing her lightly, she rubbed her sides slowly. "I'll always be here," she replied, kissing her again. Deepening the kiss with Santana, she slipped her tongue through her parted lips and licked at her tongue. She teased her, licking at her tongue and her mouth.

Santana arched her hips upward. Humming into Quinn's mouth, her tongue teased along the length of her girlfriend's. "Still horny, baby?"

"Can I not kiss you into the floor without being horny?" She asked, kissing Santana lightly. "I'm always horny, but I like kissing you as well baby. It doesn't take much to get it up."

"You can kiss me whenever and however you want, love. I love that talented mouth of yours." Santana trailed the fingers of her right hand down Quinn's back while she nipped playfully at the blonde's lower lip. "Never before have I been so thoroughly satisfied."

"I'm glad," she whispered, kissing her softly. "You got me and Star to do it for you now. You'll never need anyone else." Brushing her nose against Santana's, she smiled and ran her fingertips against her cheek. "I sometimes wonder why I didn't let you in all the way back in high school. I guess I was just really scared about everything. We probably never would have gotten with Rachel though. And I thank God every moment I have with you both."

"I never want anyone else. Just the two of you." Santana grinned appreciating the playfulness. Leaning up, the Latina kissed Quinn's nose and slid her hand down to cup her ass.

"We weren't ready then, baby. I had Britt and you needed to find yourself with Rachel. We had to grow up some. Plus, Rachel kind of balances you and I out too. "

"I didn't start dating Rachel until after school," she stated softly to the Latina. "I was a complete mess back then." Sighing softly, she ran her hands up and hugged Santana close. "She does balance us out so much. I love you both. I love being with you both constantly. You two are my life now."

Santana pressed sweet kisses along Quinn's jawline and up to her cheek. "When something like today happened, there's no one else I would trust to be there to take care of me than you and Rachel. And I want to take care of you both like that too. Making sure you are safe, protected. That Tiny remembers to eat after long rehearsals. That you have your coffee in the morning to get you moving."

Quinn smiled to Santana, kissing her lightly. "I'll always be here to take care of you," she whispered. "And you have taken care of me. All the time when you gave me the money to keep that apartment and when you protected me from the people trying to say mean things about me being different." Grinning to Santana, she kissed her softly again. "I love you."

"I would have given you anything you needed. It was the only way I could support you then." Santana stroked Quinn's blonde hair tucking it behind her ear. "I love you with everything I am."

"I was so ashamed to turn to you for that," she whispered to her. "I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell Rachel. I wasn't even sure you would help me. I was willing to get on my knees and beg for help. I lost all the money I had because they took it back. I couldn't even look you in the eye the day you came by." Quinn buried her face in her neck, feeling the effects of that week slide up on her. "I thought If I told Rachel, she'd leave me. And I was willing to put our friendship on the line even if you wouldn't talk to me afterwards."

Santana gently caressed Quinn's naked back cursing the fact that she only had the one good hand to hold her with at this stage. Keeping her voice soft, she wanted to reassure her girl. "Baby, listen to me. I know how hard it was for you to ask, but you have to know, I would have never said no or turned you away. We didn't have this type of relationship then, but you were still my family. And now, please come to me or Rachel with anything you need. We are a single unit and there is no shame in leaning on those who love you like we do."

She pressed a sweet kiss to the top of Quinn's head. "I love you, baby and hate that you felt shame. There was no shame, nothing that happened was your fault.

Quinn sunk into Santana a little more, pressing a kiss to her throat. "I've felt a lot of shame in my life," she stated softly. "It's only been recently that I feel like I can walk out in public or just spend time with you both and not feel like I can't look you and Star in the eye." Kissing her jaw, she brushed her lips against her skin before kissing her softly on the lips. "I still felt it was."

Santana moved her hand to cup Quinn's cheek returning her sweet kiss. "Never lose sight of how much we love you."

"I know how much you both love me," Quinn replied, lifting her head to look down at the Latina. "You're still with me. When you both could have left, you stayed. I know it's not just about the sex with us. We're a unit."

"You are stuck with me forever, Q." Santana smiled as she looked into the blonde's beautiful hazel eyes. "Not just about sex, but the sex is really really fantastic."

Santana stretched and yawned as trip to the ER and the aforementioned fantastic sex began to take its toll. "Can we take a nap now?"

"Santana Lopez is tired," she teased. "Now there's a first." Kissing her lightly, she nodded. "Of course we can take a nap." Rolling to the side, she got Santana to prop up her arm on her side and smiled to her. "Come snuggle into me."

"Shut up. Can't help you are so good with her." With a faux pout, Santana snuggled in super close to Quinn kissing her shoulder as her eyes drifted closed.


	43. Feel So Close To You

Rachel had retreated to the music room once more. Her obsessive, perfectionist side kept coming out more frequently the closer it got to actual rehearsals. Logically, she knew she was completely prepared to get back up on that stage; she should be spending time relaxing. But there was a small voice inside her head that kept telling her she needed to practice. And that small voice seemed to be winning the debate on whether or not she should lay by the pool and tan or spend time running through the songs for the umpteenth time.

Besides, she definitely needed something to distract her from driving herself down to the hospital to go make sure, with her own eyes, that Santana was alright and wasn't in life-threatening danger from a broken wrist.

She heard the pair return, but she only had a few more numbers to run through and both girls had told her Santana had been promised sex upon their return from the hospital, so she figured she could get away with finishing practicing.

Turning the sheet music, she heard the faint footsteps shuffling into the room. Tilting her head, she smiled as she saw a very-much alive Santana stepping into view. It took all of Rachel's effort to not go run and tackle the injured girl out of relief that she was, in fact, alright. Instead, she calmly stood and crossed the room at a quick pace before slipping her arms around her waist, pulling her in for a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're alright," she murmured, placing a kiss to the girl's shoulder. "You picked a very lovely color for your cast, by the way."

Absolutely nothing hurt right now as Santana made her way toward the music room and her other girlfriend. Leaning in the doorframe, she allowed the music to wash over her, Rachel's voice was a healing force all on its own as her tones filled the air. A small smiled spread across her face as the singer left the piano bench and closed the short distance between them.

Her eyes slid shut as arms circled around her, the comforting smell of Rachel's hair soothing her. "Hi, baby. Of course I'm alright. A little fall can't undo my bad-ass-ery." Tilting her head in confusion. "Is that a word?"

Santana pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead. "Play for me? Your voice is kind of like a kiss it and make it better."

"It can be a word. It accurately describes you," she teased, leaning up and capturing Santana's lips for a light kiss. She nodded at Santana's request, keeping one arm around her waist as she lead them back over to the piano bench.

Settling down together, she turned slightly, lifting Santana's left arm with her hands, eyeing the cast slightly. Now that she'd seen the doctors had actually done a good job in making everything better, wrapping it up properly with a seeming lack of pain, she could proceed with singing. "Do you have any requests?" she asked, reaching up and brushing a strand of dark hair behind Santana's ear.

"I've run through all of the songs enough that I could and probably will be singing them in my sleep."

Santana smiled at Rachel while she examined the cast on her wrist being extremely careful as she turned it this way and that. "Sexy red just for you, baby." Santana said sticking her tongue out playfully.

"You have practiced a lot. So driven and I cannot wait to see you on that stage. Even if you will be showing your boobs to people who are not me or Quinn." She tucked her head into Rachel's shoulder cuddling in close to her side, her right hand resting along the her thigh.

"Hmmm. I want to hear Whispering. Is that okay?"

Turning her head, she placed a gentle kiss to the top of Santana's head, smiling against her hair. "I can't wait until you two get to see it. And apart from the part where Melchior practically gropes me, you and Quinn are the only people allowed to touch them. I told Quinn that we would all go out for dinner so you two could get to know him and his boyfriend."

She turned the sheet music to Whispering, giving Santana's head another kiss with a smile, "You two also have to sign written agreements not to rush the stage or make a fuss."

Playing a few notes on the piano, she sat up a little straighter, making sure to keep Santana as comfortable as possible before she started singing, "Whispering, hear the ghosts in the moonlight. Sorrow doing a new dance. Through their bone, through their skin…"

"Don't mention groping." Santana growled out possessively. She had no idea how she was going to sit through watching her girl on stage with somebody manhandling her goods, not to mention to dark part where Wendla asks him to beat her. This was definitely going to be a test, but damn if she wasn't going to watch Rachel do what she was destined to do, own that stage.

"Dinner out sounds good. It'll give me chance to remind him to watch himself… I mean get to know him, say hello." Santana smirked playing that conversation in her head. Cuddling into Rachel's side, she listened to the opening refrain, her hand burrowing to the space between her thigh just above her knees, not groping just resting it there. "We have to sign an agreement?" Santana pouted her lip out.

She sang through the song, midway resting her head against Santana's and opting to go a capella so she could rest her hand over Santana's. As she finished up with the song, her other arm wrapped around the girl, hugging her into her side.

"We have yet to rehearse the more intense scenes thoroughly, focusing on blocking and just getting out cues down. But when we get back and rehearsals start up, we'll be going into full out rehearsals. But you have nothing to worry about as long as you keep reminding yourself and Quinn that it is just a story and I'm not actually pregnant or dying," she teased.

"And yes, an agreement. I haven't seen you go all 'lima heights' or whatever since high school and I don't intend to see it the night of my broadway debut or any other time for that matter. And god knows Quinn can work herself up into a blind rage. I'd feel better if I had a written contract to use as leverage."

"Oh fuck me. The scream. You are going to have to yell as you walk off stage to die. Oh baby. I … this is going to be painful." Santana's eyes widened in horror. "Just a story. Just a story. Yes. It won't be you, but you are totally going to make me cry like a baby in the middle of the theater."

Santana sighed into Rachel's embrace appreciating the feel of her girl wrapped so solidly around her. "Quinn is going to pound you in to the mattress every night after the show. You know that right? And your make up person is going to be ready to go on strike from having to cover up all the marks we leave on you." She wasn't actually teasing too much either. As possessive as they both were, as much as they loved this girl with their whole being, Quinn and Santana would no doubt want to show their dominance and to prove to themselves that she was still there at the end of the night.

"I can imagine how beautiful you will be when you carry our baby. How mothering you will be with the one or ones I carry. It's … it's unreal to think this is within our grasp."

Rachel bit back a quiet giggle at Santana's horrified tone. It was an intense musical, to say the least and she did suppose it was easier for her to remember she was in character than for those watching it, especially whenever Quinn and Santana would be attending the performances. "My goal," she murmured, running her hand along Santana's spine, "is to leave you, Quinn, and my fathers a sobbing mess in the front row by curtain call. Then I'll know I was believable as Wendla."

"And whenever my fathers come see the show, you and Quinn are responsible for not letting them see their grown daughters breasts alright? I would never be able to look at them the same way again if I knew they'd seen me…doing that," she said with a soft shudder.

She definitely couldn't surprise the laugh at Santana's next statement. She definitely knew the girls would have an absolute field day when she'd return home from the theater. God, the makeup crew was going to hate her. She was going to be _that_ actress. Not that she minded at all, though. She definitely didn't mind letting Quinn and Santana get all possessive.

Letting her eyes fall shut, her fingers continued to draw random shapes along Santana's lower back. "We are definitely going to make some pretty babies," she murmured, "It still astonishes me that one day we'll get to have that."

"Nope. The Daddies Berry will not be viewing your tits. I have to look at them across the Thanksgiving table and no way do I want them thinking about me putting my mouth on those breasts." Santana stated actually not kidding in the least.

Santana shivered into the touch of Rachel's fingers on her back. "I love you. You and Quinn. Do you ever think about what that they will look like? Blonde and pale like Quinn? Warmer skin with darker hair? I'm kind of scared of sharing the two of you with our kids. Does that make me horrible?"

Rachel nodded along as Santana spoke. If they so much as caught the slightest glimpse of her bare chest on that platform, she was sure that she would never look her fathers in the eyes again. And there was no way in hell she could try to convince them that she, Santana, and Quinn weren't sexually active. They weren't idiots. It would definitely be better for all parties if they just covered their eyes during 'I Believe', even better if she could talk them into momentarily leaving the theater, but there was no way that would be doable.

Moving her hand higher, her fingers snaked through dark hair, twirling a few strands between her fingers, "I love you too, San. You and Quinn are absolutely perfect." She let out a content sigh, a smile playing on her lips, "I picture them a mix of us. They either have your eyes or Quinn's. They're going to be so spoiled. And god, all of them will either end up with your attitude, Quinn's determination, or my obsessive nature. They're going to be perfect."

Letting out a quiet laugh, she shook her head, "I feel that way too right now. I think when the time comes it'll be easy and feel natural. But right now, I feel like we all should be a little selfish and spend as much time together as possible. We have a few years to make up for, if you ask me."

Santana moaned her approval as Rachel played with her hair, leaning a little further into her touch.

"Just don't let one child get all three, baby. That would be too much, way way too much." Santana shook her head left to right to clear that image. "Without question they will be spoiled beyond belief, but they will always know what it means to be family and take care of each other."

She ran her good hand across Rachel's stomach and up her side before kissing her neck lightly. Laying her head back against the girl's shoulder, unable to resist, Santana played a few notes on the piano one-handed. "Some day we need a music room with a piano and some recording equipment, good acoustics."

"They're going to grow up with the three craziest, most loving and supportive moms in the entire world. There will never be a doubt in their minds on if they will be loved or supported in anything they choose to do, apart from a life of crime. That is not acceptable," she added with a teasing tone, massaging the base of Santana's neck.

A smile pulled at her lips as a few notes rang through the room. "If we have that, you and Quinn will be singing a lot more, be prepared. I miss the days in high school when you two were practically forced to sing on a daily basis. I definitely took that for granted. Thank god my fathers recorded every competition."

"Note to self, no teaching the rugrats how to pick locks and hot wire cars. Check." Santana teased gently, kissing Rachel's shoulder.

"You already rooked into singing more with you, remember? And I agreed." The Latina playfully nudged her thigh into her girlfriends. "Speaking of your fathers, have you … how much have you told them about us?"

"If you even think about teaching our children how to pick locks, I hope you know you'd be screwing yourself over. There would be no safe place for sex," she teased back, giving Santana's thigh a light squeeze. "You're going to make a wonderful and beautiful mother."

"And yes, but I'm talking solos too, Lopez. So I won't have to survive on the old recording of Valerie and any Troubletones performances my dads happen to have. Because trust me, I still have those," she placed a kiss to the top of Santana's head, fingers drumming lightly against her thigh. She knew this topic would come up eventually, but she had definitely purposely _not_ mentioned anything on their vacation.

"They know. I talked to them after we decided that this was what the three of us wanted. I sort of tried to ease them into it, saying that the three of us were closer now. I know they absolutely fell in love with you whenever you were helping me and Quinn during…you know…the hospital stuff," she said with a slight shake of her head, "And then one day I just told them. They asked every question imaginable. They're definitely going to need to get used to the idea. But I think seeing the three of us together will make it all sort of…click for them. To see that this is really something amazing."

"Low blow, Berry. We are going to need sex havens or I will lose my mind out of sheer horniness." Santana moaned lightly into Rachel's touch. "I'll sing for you too, baby. Anytime."

She nodded almost dumbly as the girl explained the situation with her father's. At this point, she was relieved not to have to worry about them coming after her with pitchforks to protect their baby girl.

She lowered her voice to a whisper, almost afraid to share this now, so close to the end of vacation. "I told my parents too. I … well, let's leave it at it didn't go well. There probably won't be any big Thanksgiving dinners in Lima. They could handle me being gay even if they didn't understand, but polyamorous was one step too far. They didn't disown me, but … yeah. Not pretty, baby."

"My dads have always believed that I will make the right decisions for myself. Because at the end of the day, as long as I'm happy they'll be happy. Even if they don't entirely understand it."

God, it broke her heart that Santana's parents weren't well…weren't supportive of them. And obviously Quinn's parents wouldn't even be allowed to be in the picture if they wanted to, Rachel and Santana would probably kill them before they had the chance to mess anything up for them. "Maybe one day they'll come around. But if they don't, I'm sure my dads will gladly come up to New York and you'll definitely get your fill of Thanksgiving family traditions."

"I just want to make people understand. Your parents, my dads, everyone else. I don't think I've ever been this happy. But finding something like this is so rare that I don't think people understand that it's a mature, loving, and supportive relationship. Just explaining it to my costars was a task all it's own," she said with a slight shrug. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I love you and I love Quinn. I've never been this happy before in my life. I hope they come around because they're my parents, but you are my life. When things like this happen," Santana motioned to her casted arm "I can count on you and Quinn to be there for me, to take care of me. I've never been able to really do that with my parents. They try, but my dad in particular has trouble with the nontraditional. I think… I think my mom might get it sooner."

Laying her head on Rachel's shoulder again and gripping her hand, Santana smiled. "Most people think I'm just banging two hot chicks which is definitely true, but it is so much more and anyone who can't or won't accept that, too bad for them. I love you and I love Quinn and you are my everything."

She laced her fingers with Santana's, thumb brushing lazy circles along the back of her hand. "I remember hearing stories about your parents senior year. I figured they were probably more traditional…than say, my parents. But I believe in what the three of us have. And they'll see it."

Rachel brought both of her hands to cup Santana's, her finger trailing slowly along her forearm. "That's what most people seem to think it is. They don't consider these little moments. Or just…I don't know…waking in the middle of the night after a nightmare and getting to curl up with the best people in the world. Or even a broken wrist. It's the little stuff that makes the mindblowing sex that much more mindblowing."

"I love you Santana. And my dads are going to be incredibly awkward trying to figure out how this does work. But they already love you. You've been such an important part of my life for so long that the transition in their minds should be relatively easy."

Santana giggled. "So …. you think we should have them up before your show? I mean 'Hi, dads. You remember Santana? Why yes, I am having crazy monkey sex with both her and Quinn now, sometimes all at the same time. Oh and please avert your eyes when I bare my breasts on stage.' That really might be a lot for them to take in."

"That would be priceless though." Unable to hold back her laugh, Santana let it out loudly. "I love you, baby. And no one's opinion except yours and Quinn's matters to me."

Rachel couldn't help but throw her head back and laugh. A really loud, embarrassingly uncontrollable laugh. Just the thought of her fathers hearing that sentence was both traumatizing and hilarious. She could picture their faces turning into shocked expressions.

"That's not exactly how I'd approach it, no," she said once she calmed down a little. "I was thinking they could come up a few days before opening night. We could cook dinner, do the whole New York thing and go out and just let them get to know us as a unit before they have to experience the whole…Spring Awakening…thing. I should probably send them a copy of a previous performance to prepare them."

She nuzzled back against Santana, holding the girl closer to her, "No matter what, the three of us are going to be together. We've been through hell, a few too many hospital trips, and some crazy…well, some crazy shit. But here we are."

"That's my favorite laugh, baby. I love it." Santana grinned broadly at her girl, wrapping her uncasted arm around her. "And your plan sounds perfect. Show them the city and let them meet us together. Definitely send a copy of something because if they pass out, Quinn has to do mouth to mouth."

"We have been through hell, but we've been at each other's side through it all, baby." Santana cupped Rachel's cheek and kissed her sweetly, with depth and gentleness. "Should we go find our girl and cuddle?"

Leaning into Santana's embrace, she shook her head adamantly "It is a cackle and it is embarrassing. But sometimes I cannot contain myself." Leaning her head against Santana's shoulder, she grinned "I think it would be best to let them know that Spring Awakening is, in fact, not about spring or flowers and sunshine. They need to be mentally prepared for this. And I should mentally prepare myself for the faux scolding that will ensue for parading myself about in such a provocative musical."

Turning her head, she paused with a smile as she looked into Santana's eyes. She was definitely incredibly lucky. Closing the distance between them, she moved her lips slowly, reverently, with Santana's, pulling back with a joyful sigh. "Let's go find that beautiful blonde."

"Neh. That laugh means something really grabbed you, not the stage Rachel, but mine and Quinn's, the real Rachel and it's awesome." Santana twined their fingers together before playfully growling. "There you go again using words like parading and provocative. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were angling to get positively taken right now."

Turning her head, she pressed a kiss to Santana's cheek with a grin, "What can I say? Words like parading and provocative really capture the essence of my breakthrough into the business. I can guarantee you my dad will use those two words after he sees the dvd I plan on getting them." Trailing her lips slowly up to her ear, she brushed her lips against the shell of her ear, "I think you know that I _always_ entertain that idea."

Santana's eyes glazed over, a low moan escaping her lips as she shivered into the touch of Rachel's mouth on her ear. "Fuck. We leave this room now or I am going to take you right here on the piano, useless arm be damned."

Pulling back with a very content grin, she stood, holding her hand out for Santana's right. With the best faux innocent smile she could muster after hearing quite possibly her favorite words involving piano benches, she pulled her up from her sitting position to guide them out of the room. "So where do you think Quinn will be?"

Santana smirked as she laced their fingers together. That little smile on Rachel's face, the mirth dancing in her eyes spoke volumes to what was actually flashing through her not so innocent mind. "She had been taking a nap while the end of the movie played when I snuck away to find you. We might have defiled the couch when we got back from the ER. She promised me sex and delivered like a boss."

"She always delivers," she said with a smile, bringing Santana's hand up to her lips, placing a gentle kiss to her skin. "Should we go wake her? Or would you like to let her sleep a little longer? After all, I will gladly do anything you'd like seeing as I'm making today officially all about you. Which will probably extend into the next few weeks until that cast comes off and you're fully healed."

"Oh I think I am going to like this all about me stuff." Santana raised her eyebrows provocatively as they walked hand in hand through the living room. Quinn was curled up on the sofa sleeping so peacefully while the movie replayed on the screen. "Shh." Santana whispered to Rachel before leaning over to kiss Quinn's forehead.

Motioning to the bedroom, Santana almost skipped giddily like a small child. "Show me how provocative you can be, baby."

Grabbing the blanket off of the back of the couch, she slipped it over the sleeping blonde. Goodness, how did one person look so absolutely adorable while sleeping. Her eyes lifted from a very tired Quinn to Santana, unable to stop the grin that flashed across her face at the quiet request.

Following Santana across the room, she fisted the fabric on the front of Santana's shirt, practically pulling her into the bedroom with her. Quietly closing the door behind them, she turned them slowly until Santana's back was pressed against the wall. "I can be surprisingly provocative, Santana Lopez."

Santana felt the air leave her lungs as Rachel turned her back toward the wall. Her heart rate picked up and she could feel her pulse thrumming between her legs. She loved the moments when the girl decided to turn it on. Usually content to let herself or Quinn lead, Rach could certainly kick it into high gear and make her a puddle in the floor when she wanted to.

"Show me." Santana challenged unnecessarily if the predatory look in the singer's eyes was anything to go by.

Rachel thoroughly enjoyed whenever Santana or Quinn took the lead and she knew that with their personalities, it was definitely a more likely occurrence. That definitely didn't mean she didn't absolutely love to be completely in control of the situation. She loved the power, the look in either Santana or Quinn's eyes whenever she flipped the switch and took charge. It was easily the best thing she could've imagined. Her seventeen year old self, the one with ridiculous crushes on the two gorgeous cheerleaders, would faint if she could see herself four years later, pressing Santana Lopez against a wall.

But yet here she was, with a challenge taunting her and a smirk playing on her lips. She definitely liked where this was going. Slowly releasing the girl's shirt, she slid her fingers down her fabric covered stomach with a featherlight touch. "Don't move. Don't touch until I tell you otherwise." she husked out, lips barely brushing against Santana's.

With a teasing wink she pulled back ever so slightly, fingers slipping away from Santana's body to get to removing her own shirt. Sliding the fabric slowly up her body, she pressed her hips against Santana's, tossing the shirt somewhere behind her. Leaning forward, she pressed her bare chest to Santana's as her lips made contact with her neck. With a slight nip at the skin, she began making quick work of her shorts, sliding them past her hips until they pooled around her ankles. "Now whenever you see me up on that stage, parading myself around provocatively," a grin pulled at her lips at her word choice, "I want you to think of this. You and Quinn will be the only people who will _ever_ see me like this."

Santana whimpered, legit whimpered, at being told not to move. Her eyes never left Rachel's body as the girl seductively teased her fingers down Santana's torso. A shiver of anticipation rocked her to the core and arousal flashed hard and fast to the point that she was grateful to be leaning against the wall lest she crumble to the floor.

Exhaling sharply as Rachel removed her shirt, and God the sweet sting of her teeth on her neck had her ready to beg, fucking beg, for the tiniest bit of contact. Her hands itched to grab her girl's newly exposed ass, to palm it, rock into it, but instead she clenched her right fist and fought the urge with every fiber of her being.

"Thank fuck." Santana exhaled as the brunette's words washed over her skin, the reminder that those perfect breasts, delectable ass, all of Rachel was theirs.

Rachel was not a patient person. Out of the three of them, she was probably the most patient, which was really saying something. And right now was no different. God did she want to practically beg for Santana to touch her or something…anything. But that wouldn't be nearly as fun. So, with a flick of her tongue against the girl's neck, she pulled back, their eyes meeting as her fingers trailed beneath the hem of her shirt, nails scratching lightly against the tan skin.

Her hands continued upwards, fingertips moving along the underside of her breasts, following the curve upwards before moving back down to slide the shirt up. Her eyes were practically glued to tan skin as it was gradually revealed with the removal of the fabric. Snapping out of her mild daze, she carefully slipped Santana's shirt off, paying special attention to her left arm. Once they were rid of the fabric, their upper bodies were pressed together once more. Rachel's own hardened nipples brushed against Santanas, drawing a moan from her lips. Her resolve faltered as her lips crashed against Santana's, hand sliding up into the dark hair to deepen the kiss.

"Oh God." Santana whispered, her body aching with need. Every nerve ending pulsed. Her entire being was centered square between her legs. Each slight movement Rachel made was magnified a zillion times over as the touch transferred from the singer's fingers to her blazing hot skin.

Moaning into Rachel's mouth, Santana's tongue delved into her mouth, tangling erotically with the other girl's. Unable control herself a moment longer, her arm wrapped securely around Rachel's back, her hips rocking forward into her girlfriend's body needing any form of contact. Not wanting to waste even a second just in case she was reprimanded for touching without permission, her palm found the diva's ass and squeezed it with her fingers. A low possessive needy growl burst from her open lips. "Your ass is perfection."

Their tongues moved together urgently, Rachel needing more…anything more. She felt Santana's arm around her body, her hips rocking into Santana's in response. It was heavenly but not nearly enough. Figuring she could 'pretend' not to notice the breaking of her rules for just a moment, she savored the moment and the way Santana squeezing her flesh sent jolts of electricity straight to her core.

Grabbing her hand, she reluctantly removed it from her body, pressing it back to it's position against the wall "Did I say you were allowed to touch me?" she whispered teasingly against her lips. Once she was sure Santana's hand wasn't going to leave it's current placement, she teased her fingers along the waistband of her shorts. Slipping her hand beneath the waistband, her hand dipped lower until she cupped the girl's center.

"Fuck," she practically whimpered, "you are positively dripping."

Santana shook her head mutely as Rachel asked was surely a rhetorical question. Her breath was coming in short pants and gasps, every single movement and motion like a stroke directly against her aching flesh.

Her head dropped back onto the wall and an animalistic cry fell unbidden from her lips as Rachel's deft fingers delved between her soaked folds. Her girlfriend's touch was no where near as direct as she needed it to be, but that did not stop her core from clenching in anticipation, her clit throbbing, hips rolling into that glorious hand.

"Fuck." Santana hissed out. "How could I not be, baby? I love when you get like this."

Rachel's index finger continued to glide through her folds, teasing her clit with each upward stroke. Using her other hand, she gripped the waistband of the shorts, pushing them down and off of Santana's tan legs.

Her fingers trailed up Santana's thigh, over her hip, and along her side before snaking around her body and trailing along her back to cup her ass. "Wrap your leg around me," she instructed, reinforcing the statement with a squeeze of her fingers against the smooth flesh. Her middle finger joined her index, delivering slow strokes along Santana's folds as the leg wrapped around her waist.

"You now have my permission to touch as much as you'd like," she murmured with a grin before capturing Santana's lips for another heated kiss.

Goose bumps broke out along Santana's skin when Rachel squeezed thigh. Wrapping her leg securely around her waist, Santana pressed her back against the wall behind her to steady herself. Open and dripping was the only fitting description of her current position.

Breathing out in absolute relief as she was given permission to touch, Santana tangled her fingers in Rachel's long silky hair and pulled her into a hard deep kiss. "Please." Her voice was little more than a whisper as she begged for Rachel's touch. "Please fuck me."

Santana begging was not an everyday occurrence and, truth be told, it had been just what Rachel was waiting for. Nipping lightly at her bottom lip, Rachel's fingers dipped lower, circling her entrance slowly before slipping in almost effortlessly. Her walls clamped down around Rachel's fingers, moaning into their kiss.

Her pace gradually quickened, fingers curling with each thrust to reach the textured spot that she knew Santana loved. Using her other hand to keep Santana securely between Rachel and the wall, she slowly pulled back from their kiss, lips attaching to her tan neck, sucking, licking, and nipping at the skin.

"Jesus." Santana moaned as Rachel's fingers slid all the way inside, her body involuntarily clamping down on the digits as her hips rolled forward into the touch.

Had Rachel not been holding her against the wall, Santana had little doubt she would have melted into the floor. Everything was on fire, her nipples arching into the air, her clit pulsing and when Rachel hit that spot inside her just right, hew knees felt weak. "Fuck, baby. Your teeth on my skin … so good. Bite me. Mark me. Please."

Santana liked rough edges, the sting of pain to heighten her pleasure and Rachel was working her to perfection. Her own teeth nipped at the sensitive skin of Rachel's shoulder, her tongue lapping at the reddening flesh.

Rachel's thumb brushed against Santana's clit with every thrust of her fingers, her hand falling into a natural rhythm. Sliding her tongue along the curve of Santana's neck, the brunette couldn't help but smirk. There was something about the way Santana worded things during these intimate moments that sent chills up her spine and heat straight between her legs.

"You are mine, Santana Lopez," she whispered against the skin, nipping against the side of her neck, sucking and biting at the skin until she was completely satisfied with the dark mark that appeared on the otherwise flawless tan skin. "Mine," she practically growled against the skin, fingers matching her possessive statement with another hard thrust.

"Yours. I'm yours, Rachel." Santana panted out in a voice so desperate it sounded foreign to her ears. Her entire being was centered around each breath, each mark, every possessive statement being uttered by her girlfriend. Nothing outside of the two of them mattered.

Canting her hips forward, she tilted her head to the side to give Rachel all the room she wanted to mark her, own her. The sharp possessive thrusting was her undoing. Whimpering, Santana met Rachel's intense gaze. "So close. Can I come? Please make me come."

It was a simple questions really, followed by a simple request, but it set Rachel on fire. Her entire body buzzing with energy that was all reserved for making the girl between her and the wall finally release. Rachel was almost positive she wanted Santana to come nearly as much as Santana herself did. Because the way the dark haired girl was pleading and breathing out her name so gloriously, was easily the sexiest thing she had ever heard.

Her mouth travelled up Santana's neck, finding where her erratic pulse was beating just below the skin. She nipped at the skin, her hand continuing it's relentless pace as she thrust her fingers inside of the girl, thumb flicking against the bundle of nerves with each motion of her hand.

"Come for me, baby," she moaned out against her neck, her grip tightening around Santana, making sure she was fully supported between both Rachel and the wall. "God, I need you to come for me."

Whining, Santana knew she was on the verge of a massive orgasm. Biting her lip as Rachel tightened her hold and increased her thrusting not to mention those magnificent lips on her throat. Tension coiled low in her abdomen and she clamped down hard on Rachel's fingers. It was if her body was waiting for permission to let go and once Rachel uttered those words asking her to come, expressing her need, it was all over.

Her mouth fell open and she cried out loudly, her good hand gripping Rachel's thigh as her body let go and came hard. "Rachel. Fuck. Rachel. Don't stop." Her words were barely words at all, mere pants of breath taking shape around the sounds. Her hips rocked upward into Rachel's hand, her clit pulsing into her palm as wave after wave rolled over her.

Rachel's entire body trembled as Santana's walls clamped down on her fingers, pulsing around her. Her hand continued it's thrusts, keeping the steady rhythm she had set. "God, just like that," she husked out against Santana's neck, "fuck you feel amazing."

There was no way in hell Rachel would be stopping until she finished riding out her orgasm; the brunette wanted to make it last as long as she possible could. Pulling her upper body back ever so slightly, she leaned her forehead against Santana's. Seeing the look of pure ecstasy in her expression was heavenly.

Rachel's tireless rhythm kept Santana endlessly riding the edge, a series of tiny moans and unintelligible sounds falling from her lips. Finally spent, the Latina nodded sharply and captured Rachel's mouth in a bruising kiss, the hard press of lip on lip punctuated by nips with her teeth.

"Holy fuck, Tiny. I can't … God that was fucking awesome." Daring to move her good hand from the security of the wall, Santana wound her arm around Rachel's waist pulling her impossibly closer and pressing her still throbbing core against the hot smooth skin of Rachel's abdomen. "I love it when you get like that and I love you."

Rachel's hand gradually begin slowing it's pace, her free hand coming up to cup Santana's cheek in an attempt to move closer as their lips moved passionately with one another. A soft moan slipped from her lips at the slight nips from Santana's teeth.

Her hand slowed to a stop, fingers slowly slipping from inside of Santana as she pressed their bodies closer with the aid of her free arm. "I love you so much, Santana," she whispered placing a contrasting gentle kiss to her lips before pulling back with a grin. Bringing her fingers up to her lips, slowly trailing her tongue over the digits before bringing them past her lips, finally releasing them with an audible pop.

"How's your wrist baby?" she asked, motioning down to the cast.

She gasped her mouth falling open as she watched Rachel lick at her fingers so obviously enjoying every bit of her. Santana's clit throbbed almost painfully at the pleasure written so clearly on her girlfriend's face.

"Huh?" She shook her head dumbly as she attempted to sort through the words coming from Rachel's lips. "Do … do I have a wrist? Jesus, love. You are so damn sexy and I fucking need you right now. Tell me what you want. Anything."

A smirk pulled at her lips as Santana tried to make sense of her question. At least she wasn't in pain, that was definitely her main concern regardless of the pleasured daze that kept clouding her thoughts. But god, she needed Santana, her entire body was practically trembling with need.

Her fingers trailed down Santana's sides, lips connecting with Santana's as she rocked her hips slightly. "Mouth," she murmured against her lips, "I need you to take me, San. Anyway you want me. I'm yours."

Bending her knees, Santana wound her right arm just under Rachel's ass and steadied them with her casted left one. Using her upper body strength, she lifted her girl carefully and walked them the few steps toward the bed. "Scoot to the middle of the bed, love. I need to taste you. To feel you come all over my tongue and fingers."

Rachel's arms wrapped around Santana's neck as the girl carried her across the room to the bed. Slowly slipping out of her arms, she grinned, sliding onto the bed and scooting backwards until she was in the middle of the bed. Leaning back on her elbows, she smiled sweetly at Santana. She bit down on her bottom lip as she spread her legs for Santana, "Fuck, I need you."

Santana crawled on the bed and settle between Rachel's spread legs. "Fuck, baby. I can smell you already."

Pulling roughly at Rachel thigh, Santana shoves the bright red cast on her left arm under her girl and uses her head to reposition them. Her teeth nip at the tender skin on the inside of Rachel's leg. A smirk played on her lips when she took in Rachel's desire hazed expression.

Lowering her head, Santana licked a broad stripe up through swollen folds moaning as the taste of Rachel flowed freely over her tongue. "You're fucking soaked, Tiny."

Rachel grinned as Santana adjusted their position, god she loved a determined Santana. Her eyes fluttered shut as Santana's teeth came in contact with her skin, her thighs quivering with anticipation.

Her head fell back against the mattress at the first swipe of Santana's tongue through her wet folds. "Oh San," she moaned out, her hips rocking in search of more contact, "god, just making you come makes me so wet."

"You made me come so hard, baby." Opening Rachel with her thumb and index finger, Santana took a moment to appreciate how beautiful she looked so set and ready to be taken. Rachel's thighs were shaking and Santana was not going to make her wait. Leaning forward, she worked her tongue up the length of her folds and lapping at her clit eagerly. Sliding two fingers into Rachel's wet heat, she immediately curled them forward. Humming appreciatively, Santana refused to leave her position to say anything and instead licked, sucked, and thrust getting lost in her girl.

Rachel was incredibly thankful for the lack of teasing, there was no way she could handle it with how on edge she was. She needed something, some sort of touch, anything. She ran her fingers through her own hair, back arching as her hips rocked towards Santana as fingers slipped inside of her. Santana's name fell from her lips amidst a moan as her free hand curled into dark hair, trying to ensure that she would not be going anywhere. "Oh god," she whimpered out, already feeling herself being pulled towards the edge, "yes….right fucking there."

"Jesus." Santana gasped as Rachel fisted her hair and rolled her hips into her tongue and fingers. Keeping her motions consistent, her only goal was to propel her girl over the edge to push her until her orgasm broke over her. Adding a third finger, Santana opened them stretching Rachel inside as she sucked and tongued her swollen clit teasing it from its hood. "Come for me, Rach. I need you to come all over me."

Rachel's jaw dropped as Santana added a third finger, letting out a cry of pleasure. She was in heaven. The brunette could feel her muscles tensing, the pleasure building until it was almost unbearable, in the most perfect way. With Santana's tongue teasing her clit, followed by her quiet request.

Her body couldn't hold on any longer. The coil snapped and her back arched off of the bed, grip on Santana's hair tightening as her hips bucked. "Don't you dare stop," she moaned out, her body pulsing around Santana's fingers.

Santana moaned humming into Rachel as her body registered the sharp sting of Rachel pulling her hair and that super tight heat around her fingers. There wasn't a force on earth that would stop her right now. Licking and sucking, her fingers massaged as the brunette pulsed around her.

Liquid fire burned in her veins. Forceful, demanding Rachel turned her inside out and when the forceful and demanding accompanied those delectable little moans falling from her girl's lips, fuck it was heaven on earth.

Rachel's hips rocked down to meet Santana's fingers as waves of pleasure rushed over her. With a gentle tug on Santana's hair, she lifted her head up to look down at the girl between her legs, "Come kiss me San," she murmured, her hips slowing their motions.

Running her fingers gently through the dark hair, she laid her head back on the bed, chest heaving as she tried to return her breathing to normal. "I can't…" she breathed out, giving Santana's hand a light tap as Santana's face came into view above her. "Wow," she whispered, her hand reaching up to cup the back of Santana's neck, pulling her down for a slow kiss.

Fingers still buried inside, Santana crawled up Rachel's body and settled next to her careful to not bump her with the cast. Her eyes slid closed as their lips met and Rachel gently sucked at her lips no doubt tasting herself on the Latina's mouth. "Indeed." Santana whispered in awe as she lost herself in the deep pools of Rachel's eyes. "Fuck, do you have any idea how beautiful you are? And even more so in a post orgasmic haze."

Santana gently removed her fingers from inside her girlfriend and much like Rachel had done sucked two out of the three until her were clean. Placing her index finger near Rachel's mouth, she smirked playfully. "Suck."

Their lips moved together at an unhurried pace, Rachel's fingers brushing through the dark hair at the base of her neck. Her smile widened as she looked up at Santana, "I think my body forgot how to move," she murmured, wrapping her other arm around Santana's middle.

She smirked up at Santana as the girl drew two of the three fingers past her lips, the small action bringing a moan to the back of her throat. Raising a teasing eyebrow, she leaned forward slightly to wrap her lips around Santana's index finger. She sucked slowly on the digit, tongue sliding along her finger before releasing it with a grin. "I still like the way you taste a lot more."

Santana smiled playfully holding Rachel close to her. "Well, it's a good thing we don't have to move then. Only enough for one of us to grab the sheet to pull it over us. Quinn will no doubt come cuddle with us soon."

She swallowed a moan as Rachel raised that brow and tossed her the sexiest of looks. Playful teasing Rachel drove her wild. Add the gentle sucking on her finger, and her body was pulsing again. "Funny, Tiny, I definitely like the way you taste better —- directly from the source or off my fingers, I can never get enough."

Rachel smirked, rolling them over until she was hovering over Santana "I feel the exact same way about you. I'm pretty sure I could spend all day between your legs." Grabbing a smaller pillow, she rested it on Santana's left side, propping up her arm. "You're going to rest your wrist so it can heal."

Sitting up, she grabbed the sheet, draping it over their bodies as she settled back over Santana "Now we don't have to move." She leaned down to capture Santana's lips with her own, tongue brushing slowly along her bottom lip. "I could also spend all day kissing you," she mumbled against her lips.

"All you can eat, baby." Santana smirked playfully before readjusting herself on the mattress and propping her arm as instructed. "Yes dear. Propped and resting. Seeeee."

She sighed contentedly when Rachel pulled the sheet over them and snuggled into her body. Opening her mouth, Santana allowed her tongue to dip out and tangle with Rachel's for a brief moment. "Kiss me as often as you want. Just because."

Wrapping her right arm around the brunette's body, Santana breathed in the smell of Rachel's skin, the light fragrance of her shampoo. "I love this part. Holding you like this. The feel of skin on skin. Cuddling with you and Quinn is heaven to me. I've never been this comfortable before."


	44. Take Me On The Couch

When Quinn had posted a picture, she hadn't exactly expected a response from either girl right away since they had spent the day before completely spending time in bed with each other. At Rachel's response, she smiled and invited her to the living room. As soon as Santana replied as well, she figured she could take Rachel first and follow up with Santana right after. Give them both sole attention. Quinn didn't bother to really cover up except for her boxer briefs as she headed towards the living room to greet Rachel.

Rachel had been curled up outside by the pool, soaking in as much of the gorgeous landscaping before they had to return to the city. Besides, she had to put these bikinis to good use before lacking a pool…or anywhere to tan naturally. God, she was going to miss this place. Absently scrolling along the internet, she paused at Quinn's post, immediately replying with a grin.

Once she saw Quinn's response, she closed her laptop, setting it on the small table by the lounge before walking inside to the living room. Walking up behind the blonde, she slipped her arms around her, placing a kiss to her shoulder "Hey you."

Santana was lounging in bed, arm propped up per Dr. Rachel and Dr. Quinn's orders. Playing games on the laptop one handed proved to be more challenging than she was ready to admit, so she started surfing, checking some blogs and otherwise burning time when Quinn posted that magnificent photo. _You're welcome to join. _

Shutting the computer, Santana, carefully this time, extracted herself from the bed making sure both feet were solidly on the floor before walking into the living room. Smiling broadly as she watched Quinn and Rachel embrace the love in Rachel's eyes so apparent. "Hey, chicas. Quinn, baby, you have the best ideas."

Quinn smiled at Rachel wrapping her arms around her and kissing her shoulder. "Hey baby," she replied, turning around in her embrace to kiss her softly. "So do you want to be taken first or do you want to watch me take Santana first?" She raised her eyebrows, glancing to the Latina as she heard her greet them. "So who wants to go first?" She asked, turning back to look down at Rachel.

Rachel loosened her grip, grinning whenever Quinn turned to place a kiss on her lips. "Santana can go first. I'd definitely love to watch." Turning her body towards Santana, she slipped her arm around her tan waist, giving her a squeeze. "If you'd like, that is, San," she added with a nod, "watching you two is…it's amazing."

Leaning in, Santana kissed Rachel sweetly stroking down her sides. She was going to miss vacation time and especially vacation sex. Spending the past week with her girlfriends with little or no thought given to the outside world had been incredible. Going back to the apartment and getting back to the grind was going to be so difficult.

Crooking her finger at Quinn, Santana wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist and pulled her close. "What do you say, Q? Shall we give our girl a show?"

Quinn kissed her softly, running her hands up and down her side gently. Picking her up, she laid her down on the center couch and slid in quickly. She rocked her hips inside of the Latina slowly, giving her a little more. Pressing her forearms into the couch on either side of the girl and rocked hard into her. She changed her pace of her hips, rocking slow before picking up her pace again. Kissing down to her chest, she licked at her skin and bit at her breast gently. The blonde loved being able to take her girls, showing them her love and her want to please them constantly.

Rachel settled down on the other couch, eyes fixated on Santana and the blonde. There was absolutely no need for teasing right now. This was about getting straight to the point, to the main event. Watching Quinn enter Santana made a moan slip from her lips. She watched as Quinn's hips moved with Santana's so sensually. The brunette loved the way Quinn paid close attention to their bodies, showing her love through each kiss against their skin or every slight nip of teeth.

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn moaning at the depth and speed of Quinn's thrusts. She adored when her girlfriend lost all pretense of teasing and just took her, owned her.

Rolling her hips forward, she winced slightly against the position of her left arm with the added weight of that stupid cast having to re-adjust subtly to avoid drawing attention. Hooking her ankles around Quinn's thighs just below her ass, Santana opened herself up more to each thrust. Her body pulsed, abdomen coiling as the muscles of Quinn's back rippled under her fingers tips and her ass cheeks clenched against her ankle.

"Fuck me, Quinn. Hard. I want to feel you for days, baby."

"You'll feel me baby," she murmured softly. "And I am fucking you. I'm trying something a little different." Kissing the side of her breast, she glanced to Rachel. "A slow steady fuck." Quinn rolled her hips a little faster again before slowing down, prolonging her distance to an orgasm even though the blonde was close to one. She wanted this moment to be about Santana until she got to Rachel on the couch. Quinn wanted to show them they meant everything to her.

Rachel's eyes met Quinn's and she could feel the overwhelming intimacy of the moment extend to envelope her. She felt a chill down her spine at the blonde's words and her purposeful movements of her hips. The look of pure ecstasy etched onto Santana's expression was absolutely beautiful and she could practically feel the slow deliberate thrusts of Quinn's hips with each small moan from Santana's lips.

"You both look so beautiful right now," she murmured, eyes flickering between the two girls on the couch.

Santana swallowed hard losing herself to the incredible amount of togetherness almost overwhelming her. Motioning for Rachel to step forward, she clutched at her hand. "God, I feel everything right now. Intense. Amazing."

She rolled her hips encouraging Quinn to go deeper. She clamped down massaging her girlfriend from the inside. Her mouth fell open, tiny mewling gasps punctuated each stroke. "I … I love you. Both."

Quinn moaned into her chest, biting at her breast gently as she rocked her hips into her. "I feel you working around me," she murmured softly. "I love you too. I love the way you sound when you're close." Licking up the center of her chest, she nuzzled her skin and brushed her nose against her hardened nipple. "Come for me baby."

Rachel moved forward, taking Santana's hand in her own, giving it a tight squeeze as she brought it to her lips. Leaning up she placed a kiss to Santana's shoulder, fingers brushing along her arm "I love you so much," she murmured.

Brushing her lips against the shell of Santana's ear she whispered, "Come for Quinn baby." She swallowed thickly, her focus glued to Santana's expression. She knew it well, she was almost there, looking for that last little push that would send her over the edge. The sight alone was enough to give Rachel chills, biting her lip to quiet a soft moan.

Santana moaned low as she felt Quinn everywhere; her mouth at her breast, her breath against her skin, fingertips grazing her skin. Rolling her hips upward, she took Quinn just that much deeper and pulsed around her. "Fuck, Quinn. so good."

She needed something, but couldn't quite find a voice for what that was until Rachel's lips were at her ear asking her to come, watching her be taken by Quinn. A loud keening cry broke through her haze as her clit thrummed and she clamped around Quinn coming hard. "Don't stop, baby. Please don't stop."

Quinn moaned into her chest, feeling her milk her until the blonde let go inside of her. She groaned, looking up at the brunettes and rolled her hips slowly. "I love you. I love you," she whispered softly. "I love you." She moaned, letting out a groan until she stopped working her hips. "Fuck…"

Rachel whimpered softly as Santana let out a loud cry. The noise alone made her skin flush and pupils dilate. Her eyes met Quinn's and the brunette leaned forward, leaving a trail of kisses along Santana's neck, leaving light nips against the skin. "Ride it out baby," she murmured against the skin, tongue peeking out to sooth her skin.

Cries of pleasure turned to whimpers when Quinn came inside her, painting her insides deliciously. "That's it, baby. Fuck I love you."

Using her right arm, she sought out Rachel holding onto her with every bit of strength she could manage as she did that amazing thing with her teeth. Rachel bit her with just the right amount of pressure to make her pulse against Quinn, to draw out her orgasm just a hint further. "So good."

Quinn slowed her movements to a stop, pressing her forehead into her chest. She loved when she let go with either girl, releasing inside them. Pulling out of Santana, she kissed her softly and helped her up. The blonde stretched then, looking at Rachel. She smiled, leaning down to capture her lips in a slow kiss. "C'mere baby," she whispered, lying her down on the middle couch. Quinn kept everything slow once again, sliding herself into her and working her hips into her.

Rachel scooted over closer to Quinn, meeting her lips for a slow kiss as she laid down where the blonde directed. Her legs instinctively fell open, letting the blonde settle in between them. Her arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her closer as she felt Quinn's member slide into her. One arm reached out, grabbing Santana's good hand, giving her a light squeeze as she rocked her hips up to meet Quinn's.

The blonde kept her hips slow as she rolled into the brunette, her lips attaching to the side of her breast. She hummed against her skin, kissing her breasts softly. "You feel amazing," she murmured, glancing to Santana. "Kiss her baby. Show her your love." Quinn kept her lips attached to her chest, kissing any skin she could.

(Not sure if data was lost with this one or we just ended it here.)


	45. Packing Again

Rachel never wanted to leave. She wanted to move everything else from their apartment to this gorgeous house. But, then again, she'd miss New York too much. She'd probably eventually go crazy with the lack of street noises at night. But it had definitely been a nice break.

Folding some of Quinn's shirts that had been stolen by both Santana and her, she packed them in one of their suitcases, knowing it really didn't matter how it got back to New York as long as it did.

"Quinn?" she called out, trying to locate some of the missing items that had likely been thrown off carelessly in various rooms, "All of your clothes have disappeared!"

Quinn was currently packing up the food items they had collected when she heard the brunette call out to her. She snorted slightly and headed back to Rachel. "What do you mean?" She asked softly, eyeing the suit cases. "I only brought about five pairs of clothes. Are they missing?" Raising her eyebrows, she stepped close to Rachel. "Did you two steal all my clothes?"

Rachel turned around, playfully crossing her arms over her chest in a failed attempt to hide that she was wearing Quinn's shirt from earlier. "I have no idea what you're insinuating, Quinn," she said with a faux innocent grin. "I think we're probably going to have to scour the house to make sure we get everything though. I was sort of in a haze most of the time clothing was being shed."

"Uh huh," she teased, raising her eyebrows and nodding to the brunette. "I see one of my shirts right there." Moving quickly, she grabbed Rachel's sides and picked her up. "Shirt stealer," she yelled, pulling at the shirt slightly while tickling her girlfriend. "You were in a huge haze."

Rachel squealed loudly, flailing her limbs as she tried to avoid Quinn's tickling assault. "Not fair!" she screamed, amidst a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "It's not my fault," she murmured between laughs and trying to catch her break, "you and Santana fucked me into a permanent daze."

Grabbing Quinn's arms in an attempt to stop the assault, she grinned "I have a very vivid memory of this happening before."

Quinn laughed and slid her arms around the brunette to hug her close. "My shirt looks pretty awesome on you actually, but you know what looks even better? My shirt off of you." She teased, leaning her head down to kiss her. Pressing her forehead to Rachel's, she smiled and slid her hands to her waist under the shirt. "I bet you do." Kissing her lightly again, she smiled warmly to her.

Rachel's giggles died down and she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, leaning up ato kiss her lips. "I can't argue with you there. I quite enjoy the view of you taking clothes off of me. It's one of my favorites," she said with a wink, her nose brushing lightly against Quinn's.

"I think the first time you tickled me," she murmured against her lips, " was one of the first times it really hit me that I really really liked you."

Smiling to the brunette, she brushed her nose against her gently and kissed her lightly. "I liked you the first minute I saw you," she murmured in reply. "I'd watch you everyday at your locker. I'd just want to watch you for hours. The moment you sang though. I fell in love. You could take me somewhere else with that voice, just make me forget about everything around me. I'd sneak into the auditorium so I could hear you. It crushed me completely the day you kissed Finn. And the day you came to me and told me you got engaged, everything stopped. I couldn't even function right." Quinn admitted softly, hugging Rachel to her. "I bought the tickets in hopes that you might see me. I never really expected you to. It just wasn't until the first time I kissed you that I really woke up from this numb world I was in. I love you Rachel. More than anything in the world. You and Santana are it for me."

Rachel's smile widened and she felt a rush of butterflies straight to her stomach. God, Quinn always had this power over her. She ran her fingers along her Quinn's shoulders as she listened, pulling her into a hug. "You were always this enigma. This beautiful girl who had the entire town wrapped around her finger. But you…you were so much more than I could have imagined. I still can't believe I was engaged to…to Finn." She shuddered slightly, shaking her head, "I'd be miserable, in Lima, having dreams about what could've been. I much prefer reality where life is so spectacular that I dream about it."

Running her fingers through Quinn's hair, she smiled against her neck, "Thank you for taking a giant chance a few years ago and kissing me. And for buying those passes. And for being my friend and being who you are and loving me."

"I'd give you everything in the world if I could," she replied softly, kissing her softly again. "I'm glad I took that chance because I now have you." Kissing her forehead, she ran her hands up the back of the shirt and rubbed her skin. "I love you. That will never change."

Rachel brushed her fingers along Quinn's jaw before letting them trail along the side of her neck as they pressed their lips together for a light kiss. "I love you so much, Quinn. You and Santana are never getting rid of me," she teased, giving her shoulders a light squeeze.

"I'm sort of excited about heading back to New York, now that I think about it. So many great things will be happening. UnderArmour, Spring Awakening, Santana's management path…apartment hunting. It'll be absolutely fantastic."

Smiling up at the blonde, she ran her fingers along her sides, "Though I'm going to miss this. I've grown fond of having sex on every reachable surface."

"It will be fantastic. We'll work to keep it that way," she murmured softly, kissing her. "We can still have sex anywhere, but it's only going to be slightly confined. We'll do it though." Pressing a kiss to her temple, she ran her hands up and down her back slowly. "You're completely amazing in every way. Both you and Santana are."

"And we'll eventually have an entire new apartment to sexually explore," she said with a wink. Pulling Quinn closer, she leaned her head against Quinn's shoulder. "You are amazing, Quinn. You are absolutely wonderful. I love you so much." She sighed softly as she relaxed into Quinn's embrace, closing her eyes as she savored the blonde's touches.

"I was talking to Santana and she and I were thinking that before opening night, my dads could come down and sort of…be touristy and kind of get used to the idea of the three of us together. Before bombarding them with the show and the new aspects of our relationship at once."

"We will have a new apartment to explore," she stated softly, holding Rachel close. "I love you too baby." Quinn nodded to the brunette's comment about her fathers. "All right. We can do that. Let them get situated with us basically. They'd be more accepting that way. They can stay in a guest room in the apartment. And I promise, there will be no drama from me this time. Though I think Leroy might keep his eye on me more."

Rachel shook her head with a soft giggle, though most of the noise was muffled as her lips were pressed against Quinn's neck. Leaving a soft kiss against the pale skin, she shook her head "Dad and Daddy absolutely love you. And even though they'll probably be keeping an eye on you, it's just because they love you. You've been practically like their daughter since the summer after we graduated."

Leaning up to place a lingering kiss to her lips, she brushed her nose against Quinn's cheek, "If all goes as planned, I'm hoping they'll be adding Santana to the list of people they consider to be immediate family. It'd make everything considerably easier. I do want them to be invited to the inevitable future wedding, after all."

"They were the only family I really had," she replied to the brunette softly. "I can understand how they're protective. I want them to accept Santana as well, it'd mean the world if they did. I am planning marrying you both eventually." Kissing her lightly, she ran her hands down to her ass and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Trust me though, it's going to be weird with you constantly work and Santana and I going to shoots when scheduled. I just want to make sure that we're happy." Quinn kissed her temple gently, and hugged her.

Moving as close as she possibly could to Quinn, she slipped her arms back around her neck, fingers idly playing the her hair. "You and Santana are more than welcome to come by the theater at any point," she said with a smile, "some of the other cast members bring their significant others. Our director is really trusting that we'll only allow those who won't secretly videotape anything or something stupid like that."

She rested her head back against Quinn's shoulder, "Plus I have my own dressing room now. My name is on the door and everything. So even though I'll be stuck at the theater for most of my time until opening night in a few weeks, I won't be completely cut off from the outside world."

"You know I'd be there to come see you," she murmured softly. "I wouldn't tape anything, so you know I would make sure that nothing got out. Though I'm not sure how everyone else would take me there since my secret is out to the entire world. As long as they don't ask anything about it, I'll be okay." Pressing Rachel close, she held her tight. "I love you Rachel. "

Rachel shook her head, "They wouldn't be disrespectful, Quinn. Most of them, at least the people I talk to frequently during breaks, they know who you are. And they're dying to meet you and Santana both. But not for anything but positive reasons. They just want to meet my two gorgeous girlfriends."

Cupping Quinn's cheek in her hand, she smiled "I love you too, Quinn. So much."

"I'm infamous," the blonde replied softly to her. "I do want to meet them. Maybe join them all for a dinner. We do need to go out and establish the three of us as a couple because it seems the news thinks I'm cheating on my girlfriend of two years." She smiled slightly. "They don't realize that you're both my girlfriend. So we need to show the press sometime."

"Especially if Santana and I are seen together once the show publicity stuff starts up. We have a photoshoot next week for the promotional posters and then I know we have a couple of interviews scheduled for and a few local magazines prior to the show's opening. I know those, especially the ones targeted for people other than Broadway enthusiasts are going to be asking about my romantic life. So I figured I'd be honest there and we could see how that goes?"

"I'm incredibly excited for you to see me in costume. Though it's not even the slightest bit appealing it makes me feel like I'm transported into the story."

"I don't really see a point in trying to hide it just because it'll come out eventually," she replied, kissing Rachel's forehead. "Be as honest as you want to be baby. If you don't feel it's the right time, then don't say anything about it. I want you to feel comfortable about it." Kissing her cheek, she smiled against her skin. "I don't mind seeing it. I'd like to see the costumes you'll be wearing."

Rachel shook her head quickly, "No, I'm going to be bragging about my gorgeous and loving girlfriends. They'll probably have to tell me to shut up about it so they can actually get to the questions about the musical." She brushed her fingers along Quinn's collarbone, tracing the skin with her finger, "I'm proud to be with you and Santana. I would tell the story of our relationship to anyone who would even listen."

Sliding one hand down Quinn's sides, she rested her hand on her hip, giving her a light squeeze. "Do you…um…do you want to come to the shoot? You and Santana both?"

Quinn nodded to Rachel, smiling to her and ran her hands up and down her arms. "You know I would never hide anything about all of us," she stated softly. "I would love to come to the shoot. Santana and I will stay off to the side and stay in the shadow of the light. We'll be there to support you though."

"Good," she murmured, looking at at Quinn, "You two are the experts at photoshoots. So it will be nice to have familiar faces around. Plus you'll get to meet a few of the cast members outside of the theater."

"I think I'm keeping this shirt," Rachel said with a grin, "I quite like how it feels. It's all soft and Quinn-like."

Quinn laughed lightly, kissing her softly. "You what what else is Quinn-like… me," she murmured to her, pressing her into the back of the car as she pressed her front flush against her. "You get to have me all the time while a shirt wears down." She slid her hands up her torso to cup her breasts under the shirt.

Rachel let out a playful squeal as the blonde pushed her body against the brunette's. "You are the one and only Quinn Fabray," she confirmed, a smirk tugging at her lips. "I'd rather have you than a silly shirt anyway." Her body instinctively arched into Quinn's hands, licking her lips slowly as she felt her nipples harden under the blonde's touch, "shirts can't do this."

"No, they don't," she replied against her lips, nipping at her bottom lip. "I'll have to take you inside." Picking up the brunette, she carried her inside and laid her down on the couch. She kissed her throat, licking at her jaw. "What do you want baby?"

Slipping her arms around Quinn's neck, she giggled as the blonde picked her up, slipping her legs around her waist. A grin was plastered on her lips as they walked through the house and to the couch. Pulling Quinn down with her, she used her legs to pull their bodies closer. Tilting her head to give Quinn more access to her skin, she ran her hands along the blonde's spine.

"You," she whispered, "I want you."

"You have me," she whispered, pressing gentle kisses to her cheek, and neck. Pulling off her shirt, Quinn kissed her collarbone then and rolled her hips down into her. "Thank you for accepting me two years ago." Pressing a kiss to her lips, she looked down at the brunette. "I love you."

Rachel's hips canted upward to meet Quinn's, looking for some sort of contact. She helped the blonde remove her shirt, leaning up and pressing her lips to Quinn's temple as she relaxed into the slow kisses. Cupping Quinn's cheek, she pressed her lips to hers for a slow gentle kiss, smiling as she pulled away "Thank you for taking a chance and falling in love with me. I love you so much, Quinn Fabray."

The blonde smiled to her, kissing her softly until she stripped them of the rest of their clothes. Quinn pressed her body, against Rachel's. "Remember the first time we made love?" She asked softly, rubbing her erect member against the girl's swollen folds. The blonde slid herself slowly inside of her and held herself up on her forearms. "Us joining together that night completely changed my life in every way possible." Kissing her languidly, she moaned against her lips.

Rachel had never been so thankful to be rid of clothes in such an intimate moment, though she knew the thought crossed her mind anytime things like this started happening. Spreading her legs further for the blonde, she bit back a whimper as the tip of Quinn's erect member brushed against her clit. "I could never forget the first time we made love," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Her hips arched up to meet the blonde's as she slid deeper inside of Rachel. "Everything was so perfect. You made it so perfect," she murmured as she rocked her hips up to meet Quinn's, lips meeting for a slow kiss.

She brought one hand up to rest on Quinn's cheek, fingertips brushing into her hair as their bodies moved together. "Every time we're together feels just as amazing as the first," she moaned out.

Quinn rolled her hips slowly into the brunette, kissing her slowly. "I'm always that much closer to you and Santana when I'm inside of either of you," she replied softly against her lips. Moving her hips in a steady slow rhythm, she nuzzled her neck and kissed her skin. She moaned into her mouth, pushing herself further inside of the brunette. "You'll never really know how much I love you. I always to tell you every minute of every hour of every day what you mean to me."

Rachel could feel every small movement inside of her. It was slow and deliberate and it felt as if she was being let inside Quinn's mind, getting to feel the love that the two girls shared. "I want you to be able to see how much Santana and I love you…." Her words trailed off as Quinn pushed further inside, enticing a low moan from Rachel's lips. "You are our entire world, baby. And this…when we make love…it's tangible, but it's always there."

Her eyes fluttered shut momentarily before opening again to meet Quinn's hazel eyes, "I feel like we're back on the sheet in my old apartment again, except without being incredibly nervous."

Smiling down at Rachel, she kept her pace which was slow and deliberate. "Good… That's what I wanted," she murmured to the brunette. Quinn kissed her jaw line, licking at her skin gently as she nuzzled her neck. "I love you. I love you and Santana. If it weren't for either of you, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't exist like this." Kissing Rachel softly, she rolled her hips into her and pushed herself further inside of her.

Rachel's hips rolled up to meet each of Quinn's slow thrusts, her fingers exploring the expanse of bare skin along her back and sides. "I can't imagine a world where you're not right here with Santana and me," she whispered against Quinn's lips, tongue brushing out slowly against her bottom lip. She could feel her body beginning to tighten around the blonde with each and every thrust. "You are so loved, Quinn. I wish there were words to tell you how in love with you I am."

The blonde smiled warmly to Rachel, rocking her hips slowly into her. She kissed her lips, biting at her lips. Moaning as she felt Rachel tightening around her, she bucked her hips even more into her. "I'm so in love with you as well, Rachel." Kissing again, she held her close to her body, rolling her hips.

Rachel's legs tightened around Quinn, using her grip to pull the blonde deeper inside of her. A soft whimper fell from her lips, one hand cupping the blonde's cheek while the other kept a firm grip around her shoulders. "Oh Quinn…I'm..so close baby," she murmured against her lips before letting her head drop back against the couch. Her eyes fell shut as she felt her body inching closer to the edge, the soft whimpers growing in volume with every thrust.

Quinn moaned into the brunette, rolling her hips continuously into her. "Then come baby," she whispered softly, kissing her chin. "Come for me, let go completely." Kissing her cheek, she brushed her lips to her lips and kissed her lovingly. The blonde rolled her hips into her hips slowly. "Milk me baby. Squeeze me to come."

There was no way that Rachel could hold on any longer. Especially with the way Quinn was whispering those amazing words against her skin. Her fingernails dug into the blonde's shoulder as her hips bucked up, arching into her touch. "Oh god Quinn," she cried out, her walls clamping down around the blonde's member as she hit her release. Her hips rocked against Quinn's, trying to ride out the overwhelming orgasm that washed over her as her body pulsed around the blonde.

The moment Rachel came, Quinn slowed her movements even more until she was coming inside of the brunette. She paused them, groaning as she swelled and released. The blonde pressed her forehead into Rachel's and slowly rolled her hips into her. "I love you," she whispered to her, wrapping her arms around her waist to hug her close. Quinn moaned softly into her neck and laid with her on the couch, still buried deep inside of her.

Rachel couldn't fight the moan that slipped from her lips as she felt Quinn release inside of her. There was no way she'd ever get tired of that feeling. "I love you so much," she whispered, placing a gentle kiss to Quinn's lips as she tightened their embrace. Rachel relaxed back into the couch, holding the blonde close to her, a content sigh falling from her lips. "Life is perfect. You and Santana are perfect," she murmured.

Quinn kissed her cheek gently and the side of her mouth. "I would only want the perfect life for you," she murmured softly. "I'd do anything for you and Santana. Speaking of Santana, I think that girl was put into a sex coma last night. Is she still asleep? I gotta wake her up so we can pack up and head out."

Rachel practically beamed as the blonde pulled back to give her a light kiss, "This is the perfect life," she whispered against her cheek, placing a gentle kiss on the pale skin. Leaning back, she smiled up at Quinn, "I think with the combination of the crazy sex and the painkillers I made her take earlier, knocked her out. She should be ready to get up though, she got some good rest."

"Let's get some more packing done and we can wake her up," Quinn stated, placing a kiss on her lips. "I don't like the idea of her possibly hurting herself even more with that cast on. You know she doesn't think about stuff sometimes." Pulling back from the brunette, she smiled warmly to her. "I love you. Come on baby. Let's do some more packing."


	46. Just Business

It was there first day post vacation and Santana was on laundry and unpacking duty with Rachel at rehearsal and Quinn off signing the papers officially with Under Armour and probably taking a few publicity shots as well.

Her wrist ached and she was more than a little cranky. Waking up today and realizing they were not on vacation any more, that life had bled in and they had to be grownups just sucked.

Sitting on the couch, she sipped her tea and pulled up her laptop to flip through work emails first and then on to looking at apartments. She had set a goal for herself to have a list of things for them to look at later in the week and she was not planning to let herself or her girls down. After a week at a palatial house, the apartment felt even smaller and more cramped than before.

The first few emails were benign enough, but then she opened one from a small clothing manufacturer that had contracted for a shoot with Quinn for later in the week. It appeared that they wanted to "go in a different direction" and "protect their image" and would be withdrawing the offer. Her blood began to boil as she reread the words for a second and third time.

Picking up her cell, she dialed the number listed on the contract and proceeded to rip into the manager on the phone. Expletives in spanish were uttered and she pretty much called the man and his company short sighted and idiotic. Pressing end rather forcefully, she tossed her phone to the coffee table and attempted to catch her breath. "Fuckers."

Her eyes got wide and heart raced as she heard keys in the door. She wasn't calm enough to face Quinn yet. She wanted to keep this from her if possible.

Quinn had a nice relaxed day with the Under Armor shoot, relaxing with everyone as the shoot was finishing up. Coming home though, she felt like something was off today. She ignored it though, getting home and opening up the door. Sighing as she stepped through, she threw her keys the table on the side of the door and walked in. She didn't see Santana at first until she ran a hand through her hair and spotted the Latina on the couch. "Baby?" She asked as she noticed her being flustered. "What's wrong?"

Santana schooled her features as best she could and glanced at her laptop to make sure either the screen wasn't visible or that she had minimized the email window. Standing from the couch, she hastily rearranged her phone on the coffee table and walked over to greet Quinn properly.

"My … my wrist is a little achy." Santana attempted to lie as she really wanted to avoid drama so close on the heels of their vacation. "How did it go with UnderArmour? They were still good with the contract as we had agreed to it?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes at Santana's action, noticing her hesitance. "You don't get that jumpy over a broken wrist there Lopez," she stated, eyeing her carefully. "Who called? What did they say?" The blonde stepped close to her, watching Santana closely. "Don't lie to me. Tell me the truth."

Santana narrowed her eyes at Quinn. She was already on edge from the email and the call and the very last thing she wanted was to be called out for trying to protect her girlfriend's feelings. She shook her head unwilling to start a fight to deflect even if she could do that fairly easily.

"It's nothing. Some work stuff, but I took care of it." Santana held Quinn's gaze almost afraid to look away.

Eyeing Santana a little more, Quinn took in a small breath, giving her a nod. She nodded again to her, turning to head into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. The blonde knew something happened with her personally that made Santana upset. She figured it would be useless to try and pry it out of her when she was being shielded from something. Quinn headed into the shower and got cleaned up before returning to the living room. She didn't feel the need to covering herself up since she was home. "Under Armour extended my contract. The awards are this Friday and I can either go or choose not to. I would go, but seeing as Rachel has practice and you're still healing with your cast, I'm not going to go if I can't have you both next to me. I don't want to be there alone. I'll stay home." She stated, glancing to Santana. "Also, I have an invite for a Comic Con coming up. You should be healed by then if you want to go with me. I don't know if Rachel can go."

While Quinn showered, Santana grabbed a couple of waters and prepared what she was going to say to her about the call. She knew she had to say something because suddenly Quinn had an opening on Thursday that she would want to know about.

Santana smiled at Quinn as she walked back into the living room still a little damp from the shower. "Welcome home, beautiful." Her gaze traveled up and down the length of Quinn's body definitely appreciating the view. "Congrats on the extension. This is going to be a good deal for you."

"You don't think I can rock the cast at the awards?" Santana patted the couch next to her. "If you want to go, we can probably make it happen unless of course Tiny can't go. But your schedule kind of freed up for Thursday if you wanted a manicure and salon day. Where's the Comic Con thing?"

Quinn smiled to Santana, kissing her lightly. "Thank you," she murmured softly as she sat close to the Latina. She listened to Santana, watching her as she spoke. She shrugged. "It'd be up to Star if she wants to go." She paused at the comment of Thursday being freed up, her eyes cutting back to Santana. "So they dropped me?" She asked, furrowing her brows slightly. "Let me guess liability. Assholes." Rolling her eyes, she leaned back into the couch. "We can go out together on Thursday and do something. The Comic Con is here at the main center in New York. It's just an invite. I had thought about dressing up, but I know that's not your thing."

"I called them much worse and let them know what I thought. At the end of the day, you are bigger than they are anyway. It was a one time gig for a small manufacturer. Dead end and the line probably wasn't going anywhere anyway." Santana stroked Quinn's hand gently and curled into her side.

"We can do whatever on Thursday and I'll watch you get your geek on at the Comic Con." Santana arched her brow at the blonde and shook her head. "I'm not dressing up. You can and I'll carry your purse or something, but I'm not."

"Good, they need to be told they're stupid," she stated, shaking her head slightly. "I don't mind just spending time with you on Thursday. As for Comic Con, I have no idea what to dress up as. I'll have to tuck in a girl's costume. And I won't be taking a purse since I'll have a pouch. Just as long as you don't mind though. Then again, I could just go as myself since I'm already famous."

"You want me to help you pick something out on Thursday? Where would we even go to look?" Santana asked in actual curiosity not being a smartass just this once. "Speaking of famous, what is it going to be like when you, me, and Rachel go out after her musical opens? It's going to get even more crazy."

"I'd have to order something online," she replied softly, taking Santana's hand in her own. "It's okay though, I don't really have to. I just want to go so I can buy a few things." Intertwining their fingers, she kissed the back of her hand. "It will get crazy because our relationship is considered taboo to some. But more than half the population accepts it."

"I'm looking forward to watching you geek out. It's one of my favorite things about you." Santana tucked her feet under her on the sofa and cuddled even closer into Quinn's side leaning up to kiss her cheek.

"My parents are in the taboo group. They've kind of decided they'd rather pretend we're not together and that's not okay with me."

Kissing her temple, she smiled to Santana. "They're realize that they're being stupid eventually," she stated softly. She ran her hand up and down her back gently. "I love you. Nothing will ever change that." Pressing a kiss to her lips, she slid her arm around her and hugged her close.

Quinn being so supportive had tears prickling her eyes. Casually swiping at them, she buried her head in her girlfriend's chest and let herself be held. "Even if they don't, I have you and Rachel. You are my family and I love you both so much. Don't let me go."

"I wouldn't let you go," she murmured softly, holding her tightly. "You guys are basically my family. My only family because mine don't want me." Running her hands up and down her back, she pressed her forehead into hers and hugged her.

Santana breathed in the scent that was uniquely Quinn and let it wash over her. "Your family doesn't deserve you. They never have."

Grabbing the pillow from the other end of the couch, she propped her casted arm up and used right hand to tug at the blonde hair at the base of Quinn's neck drawing her in for a kiss.

Quinn returned her kiss easily, cupping her cheek then. "You and Rachel are it to me," she stated softly as she pressed her forehead against hers. "I was always scared about loosing my family, but I never realized I never had them until the night Rachel came over." Pressing a kiss to her temple, she held her close. "You and Rachel are my family."

"I'll never let you go either. Either of you." Santana kissed Quinn desperately, clinging to her. She wasn't sure when the afternoon took such an emotional turn, but she needed reassurance and felt an inescapable need to reassure. "I'm going to make mistakes and be more than a little bitchy, but I'll always have your back. I'll protect my family."

"We all make mistakes. It's about accepting them as a growing up process and learning from it so we know not to do it anymore," she replied softly, running her hand up and down her back. Kissing her lips lightly, she smiled to her. "I know baby. And you know I'll always have you back too."

Sighing contentedly, Santana turned an apologetic look to her girlfriend. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything when you got home. It had all just come to a head and then I heard your keys. I didn't … I didn't want to upset you soon after the vacation, but I don't want you to think I was trying to lie either."

Quinn shook her head to her girlfriend, rubbing her back gently. "Don't worry about it baby," she murmured. "I figured it was something with a modeling agency. They tend to deem me as a liability more often then not. Thank you for protecting me though."

"They're idiots. You are so beautiful and really really good at what you do." Santana pressed kisses to Quinn's skin soaking up the closeness on the couch. "Any idea what time Rach will get in from rehearsal? I'll get to the grocery tomorrow to get some stuff, but I order a mean take out."

"It sometimes runs kind of late," she replied, hugging her close. "She should be out by 9. We can order take out and have something for her here when she gets home. You got me for a while before she gets home too." Quinn smiled, kissing her cheek gently. "I'm off tomorrow as well since Under Armour finished everything today."

"However will we spend our time?" Santana teased with a gentle poke in Quinn's side. "Off tomorrow, hmmm. Well that means your ass is grocery shopping with me. And maybe looking online for apartments to add to the list."

Pulling herself upward until her face was inches from Quinn's, Santana gave her a gentle kiss, the pull of lip on lip. "Or we can look for rings if you want."

"I'll do whatever you want," she replied softly. "We do need food. We can get stuff for me to cook and I can prepare a dinner. As for apartment shopping, I think we need to do that before looking at any rings right now. And I really think you and I need to ask for Rachel's fathers' permission for marriage first. Then we can look for rings."

Santana stuck out her lip in a pout. "Fine. Apartment first. Then asking permission and rings. I guess I just wanted something to tell the rest of the world you and Rachel are mine, to be able to look at your hands and see the symbol that we belong together."

She shuddered just thinking about asking Rachel's fathers and well, being around them now that they were aware of her new role in their daughter's life. "They kind of scare me, Rachel's dads. Do not tell Rachel that. It's bad for my rep."

"They are kind of scary," she replied running her hand through her hair. "It's about making them realize we're all together. That's what's scary. They were my fathers during the time my own father outed me to the world. And I know I have you and Rachel, but I fear loosing them as well."

Mirroring Quinn's gesture, Santana combed her right hand through her hair before reaching out to twine their fingers together.

"What if … what if they don't accept the three of us together? I don't know if I am strong enough to leave you, but she … she needs them."

"It's going to be up to Rachel," she stated, squeezing her hand. "You have me. If Rachel leaves because she needs them more than us, you still have me." Kissing Santana, she cupped her cheek. "It's going to hurt if she does leave us, but we have each other. I wouldn't think she would do that though. She's been with me for two years and she's known you during the same amount of time."

Closing her eyes, Santana lost herself a little in Quinn's kiss and the feel of her hand on her cheek. "I wouldn't ask you to give Rachel up. The part they would take issue with would be me, baby. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that. I'll be on my best behavior while they are here. Innuendo to a minimum and less cursing. Well I'll try anyway."

"It won't though. We mean the world to Rachel. They should see that," she stated softly, kissing her. "You know I wouldn't give you up. Rachel wouldn't either though. I can put a ring on your finger now if you want. I just want to wait for Rachel's fathers' permission."

"We'll wait until we can get all three of them. I'll nut up and we can ask permission after they get to see us together and stuff." Grinning at her girl friend, she nodded to the laptop. "Once the laundry was in, I did a quick search for apartments. Want to have some idea of what we are looking at. Taking into account what you guys pay here and what I pay for my place, we should be able to get something decent. God, though, baby. Some of these are dumps."

"They are mostly dumps unfortunately," she stated to her softly, running her hand up and down her sides. Holding her close, she kissed her cheek. "We'll all discuss it together before her fathers come. It has to be brought up because we need to fan out our feelings to each other. We need to discuss what will happen with everything and every possible scenario."

"I can't wait to get our own apartment. After the vacation house, everything else feels small, but this will be our place, you know?" Santana wrapped her arm around Quinn, folding herself into her girlfriend's embrace to hide her amusement. "Oh my God. Babe, Rachel is totally rubbing off on you. Did she teach you power point too? We can outline all the points too."

"It's called being prepared Santana," she stated to the girl, wrapping her arms around her. "We have to think of everything. I don't want us going into that blind. It's the worst thing we could do." The blonde sighed, kissing her cheek.

"Nice tone there, Q." Santana winked at her girlfriend. "You know I'm just teasing. In fact, not a power point, but I did start a spreadsheet with features and links to a few places so we can all look at them together. We are not getting some ratty ass apartment with bugs."

Santana shivered thinking about creepy crawlies. No way did she want to live in a place where she would have to call out for someone to come save her from staring at beady little eyes every five seconds. Her ego would never recover.

Smiling at the brunette, Quinn looked at her. "Spreadsheets are good," she replied softly. "And we aren't going to get an apartment like that. We'll get a nice one and get some kind of bug control for the apartment." Running her hand up and down her back slowly, she scratched at her skin. "I'm scared all of this might end if Rachel's fathers don't accept us. I know I say she wouldn't do that, but I can't tell what she'll do. I don't want to loose anything with either of you. I just got you and I know Rachel has been with me longer, but my heart is with both of you."

"You just talked me off that ledge, baby." Santana tilted her head and held Quinn's gaze. "You think we should talk to Rach? Maybe get an idea on her thoughts? Hell, I don't know. Our track record with parents is absolute shit, but her fathers are … well they've always been super supportive of her before. We'll be on our best behavior for sure."

"I think we need to, so we know what's going to happen," Quinn replied softly, running her hands up and down her back slowly. "I know, but we've done really well with her fathers and I don't want to fuck that up in any way. They'd be formally meeting you the time they come up and we can establish everything slowly with them." She smiled to the Latina.

"You don't think eating her out on the dinner table is a proper introduction? Damn." Santana smirked making a mental note to prop Rachel up there really soon, though not with her fathers present.

"We can talk to her later tonight or just soon."

"We have to approach this carefully," she stated to the Latina. "I don't want her to think we doubt her in any way. She needs to know we trust her." Quinn cupped her cheek, brushing her thumb against her cheekbone. "I love you. I hope you know that everyday of your life." She smiled, kissing her lightly. "We'll figure this thing out."

"I don't doubt her at all and I hope beyond hope her dad's are at least quietly dissonant if they can't be supportive. Rachel needs them." Leaning into the kiss, she ran her tongue lightly over Quinn's lower lip.

"We will figure it out. Three intelligent women motivated to be together, to love each other. I love you, Quinn, for keeps."


	47. Grocery Shopping

Quinn was relaxed today. She had no photo shoots going on, making it easy for her to spend time with the Latina while Rachel was at rehearsal. Smiling as she approached the Latina, she glanced at her outfit and kissed her cheek. "Grocery shopping today?" She asked, looking at the list Rachel had made for them the night before. Quinn then glanced at her own outfit, looking at her jeans and then her black tank. "Do I look okay?" She asked raising her eyebrows at the Latina

Leaving with her shortly after, she smiled to the girl as they stepped into the grocery store. It'd been a while since she had gone out in public. She glanced to a few other customers, happy she wasn't being recognized. "Where are we headed first?" She asked, looking at the Latina.

Santana eyed Quinn up and down, her gaze stopping appreciatively on the blonde's ass. Quirking an eyebrow, she winked playfully before grabbing her purse. "You look down right edible."

Snagging the cart outside the door, she barely resisted the urge to hop a ride on the way inside figuring that would earn her a scolding glance from her girlfriend. She loved shopping at Whole Foods. They had everything they needed and they could get the Vegan friendly cardboard food for Rachel there too.

"Hmm, you have the list from Tiny. What were you planning on fixing for dinner? We need a little of all kinds of stuff. Oh oh - and pizza and beer."

Quinn smirked to the Latina, shrugging. "I could make a vegan pasta that's tasty for us," she stated softly. "Um… what about that Multi vegan noodle and Vodka sauce for a night. I can order pizza on the way home for us. I'll make something for Rachel on the side. I still have to keep in mind something to make her fathers when they get here. It also depends on if they want to go out. Any good vegan restaurants nearby we can take them to?" She asked, glancing to the Latina. "I'll grab a lot of beer since we drink a lot. Anything else?"

"Definitely do the vodka sauce thing. That was good. And we can grab some salad stuff to go with it." Santana came to a full stop at the magazine rack staring at some tabloid rag with a photoshopped alien on the cover. Giggling like a 5 year old, she pointed it out to Quinn for grins.

"Pizza will take care of my garlic bread craving." Raising her eyebrows suggestively, she added. "Whipped cream, chocolate sauce…."

The blonde rolled her eyes then and laughed slightly. "Those things are ridiculous," she stated walking away with Santana. "Only if you want them, but that's messy." Quinn turned away, moving to a different aisle. She understood the sex constantly, but sometimes it made her feel weird. She wouldn't admit that though. She knew that might hurt Santana's ego in some way. The blonde scratched her forehead gently as she walked down the aisle, looking at the food.

Staring down the aisle as the blonde walked away, Santana heard Quinn's mild disdain ring in her ears. "Whatever. Never mind." She muttered in response.

It didn't really matter all that much. She had thought it might be fun, but obviously Quinn was going to hang onto the messy part. Perusing the shelves on the aisle she was currently on, the Latina picked up the multigrain cereal she liked as well as a small jar of almond butter. Those were pretty much her go to foods when she didn't feel like cooking and just needed something to eat.

Walking to the next aisle, she paused by their cart and tossed her items inside. "What else is on the list?"

"Rachel says we need milk for us and more orange juice," she stated softly, glancing to Rachel. "Do you want anymore cereal? Also, could you pick up the Cinnamon Toast Crunch for me? Would you like eggs for a morning? I can make a nice breakfast for us one morning. I know Rachel needs a good breakfast." She smiled warmly to her, leaning to kiss her cheek. "Do you want any special breakfast? I can make an omelet tomorrow morning if you want."

"Milk, Orange Juice, and Cinnamon Toast Crunch." Santana said the items aloud and counted them out on her fingers to try to help her remember them. "I want to do the steel cut oats and raisins. We can soak them in almond or coconut milk so that Rachel can eat them too."

The Latina stroked her cheek still feeling the imprint of Quinn's lips. "A special breakfast in bed?"

Quinn smiled to the brunette, stepping close. "I could make breakfast and bring it to you in bed if you want," she replied to the brunette, reaching up to stroke her cheek gently. "I can make a bacon and hashbrown omelete if you want. Put my own style to it. And after that we can decide from then what to do." Kissing her cheek again, she hugged her close. "We'll have to come out again before Rachel's fathers come because we'll need more food."

Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde being extra careful with her cast. "Maybe I want you to be breakfast …. but you mentioned bacon, so that might move you to dessert."

Nodding almost dumbly, she's pretty sure she would agree to just about anything either Quinn or Rachel wanted. "We can come shopping again. Get some flowers and shit to make things look more homey."

Kissing her cheek, she hugged her close and laughed lightly. "I can be desert and so can you," she murmured softly. "Did you really want that whipped cream and chocolate syrup? We can get it, just know it will be a lot to clean up after. Then again, I'm a lot to clean up too." Quinn giggled slightly, pulling back to grab the cereal. "Go grab the eggs and orange juice. Make sure to get two packages. I know it's only you and me, but I like eggs throughout the entire day."

Santana shook her head, a small smile on her face. "No. It's fine. I just want you."

Leaning in and kissing her softly, she pulled back trailing her fingers down Quinn's arm. "Aye aye captain." Santana raised her hand in mock salute and wandered in the direction of the dairy coolers. Balancing the orange juice and milk against her body with her casted arm, she juggled the two cartons of eggs in her right hand as she carefully made her way back to the cart.

"Might need another hand." Santana looked to Quinn apologetically. This whole cast thing was already way on her nerves.

Quinn turned to the noodles and pasta to look over the boxes. Picking up a few, she tossed it into the cart and glanced to Santana. She stopped, moving forward to grab the eggs quickly. The blonde put them down and went for the orange juice and milk. "Sorry baby, I forgot," she murmured, glancing to a woman who stopped at the end of the aisle and stared at them. Quinn eyed her for a moment, looking back to Santana. "Do you know where the Coconut Milk is for Rachel? I know she'll want some. I gotta make her a vegan pizza and then order a pizza for us." The blonde stopped when the woman stepped closer to them. "_Why are you cheating on Rachel?_" The woman asked, making Quinn blink and eye her. "Excuse me? Rachel, Santana and I are all dating. We're all together. There is no cheating whatsoever."

"The coconut milk? I think it's on the aisle with the juices and stuff. Be right …." Her voice trailed off as a woman stepped closer to the cart and started to talk at them, accusing them of cheating. Santana moved to place her body between Quinn and the busy body as Quinn stated clearly the nature of their relationship.

She narrowed her eyes into a menacing glare, daring the woman to keep talking. "Don't speak about things you know nothing about. It hurts my girlfriends - plural - when you throw out accusations and make them feel the need to defend themselves and our relationship when you have no idea what you're talking about."

When the woman left after her accusation and Santana's rebuttal, Quinn looked at the Latina. "We're sticking together," she stated firmly to Santana as she took her good hand gently. The blonde didn't address that situation further, wanting to avoid that. It was mean how someone could judge so quickly. She turned away, keeping her hand firmly in the Latina's. "Let's go get the milk and other stuff. I want chocolate, so I'll pick that up too."

Still a little keyed up from the encounter, Santana stared down the aisle at the retreating form of the woman muttering in Spanish. The feel of Quinn's hand in hers, their fingers twined together calmed her almost instantly.

"If that's what it takes for you to hold my hand, Fabray, maybe I'll plant a couple morons over in frozen foods." Santana teased lightly, squeezing her hand reassuringly. The simple hand hold and vow by the blonde to stick together made the Latina feel loved and protected. It was … everything.

"The good chocolate with 900% cocoa or whatever?" Quinn had an intense affection for chocolate and a refined pallatte to go with it. "Maybe ice cream - regular and the soy one."

Placing her left arm along the top rail of the cart, she pushed it further down the aisle completely unwilling to let go of Quinn's hand for any reason. "Produce here or from the little market closer to the house?"

Quinn stayed close to Santana, nodding her head at her comment of the chocolate. "Something that tastes nice. Dark chocolate sounds good, but I like the milk too. Maybe if they have that one with the hint of orange in it," she stated, sliding her other hand up the Latina's arm like she was clutching her. The blonde was worried about the people now, making her a little paranoid now every time they walked by someone. She relaxed a little to the point of both her hands were on Santana's, but she was still cautious. Quinn eyed the chocolate then, trying to decide on which one she wanted to take home. The blonde sighed, taking a few different bars and putting them in the cart.

Keeping her hand in Santana's, they headed to the juice aisle. She picked up the coconut milk along with some almond milk since she knew Rachel liked a different choice in the morning. "Anything you want from this aisle? Ice cream is next. Also, this weekend Rachel is off. We need to go check out some apartments." Quinn looked at Santana, her hand tightening a little in her hand. "I love you," she murmured, kissing her lightly.

Santana felt the tension rolling off Quinn, the way her muscles tensed in anticipation when they passed someone on an aisle waiting for them to say something. That was the part that Santana hated the most. She really didn't care what people thought about or said to her about their relationship. She loved these two women with everything she had and if other people were too hung up on the sex to see the support and foundation of their relationship, then it was their shortsightedness. That said, when it carried over to Quinn and Rachel, when Quinn got jumpy and kept waiting to be confronted, or when she thought about Rachel getting ambushed with questions, her blood ran thick and hot.

"After we put away the groceries, let's take a trip to the theater to catch a bit of Rachel's rehearsal." Santana didn't want to admit it, but she needed to see Rachel. She knew it was ridiculous, that the girl hadn't even been here when the woman butted in, but she would feel better seeing Rachel with her own two eyes completely unaffected.

"I love you too." Santana turned into Quinn's body, wrapping her casted left arm around the girl's waist and pulling her back into her body and kissing her shoulder before looking at the aisle in front of them. "I can't think of anything on this aisle. Ice cream and produce is all that comes to mind."

Quinn hugged Santana close, kissing her cheek. "All right. Let's go get some ice cream for later today and then head home," she murmured with a nod. "I'd love to see her. Maybe we can bring her some lunch since I know the theater doesn't always give the best options for vegans." She avoided the other customers, moving to the ice cream aisle. She was quick to get what she wanted along with what she knew Santana or Rachel would want. "Let's get home and find something to bring Rachel."

Santana handed the check out woman her credit card and began to help bag up the groceries in their cloth bags. The household wasn't out of control with being environmentally friendly, but Rachel insisted on the cloth bags and a few other things and they were easy enough to remember to use.

"We can make something to take, or there is that little take out cafe at 77th and Lex with vegan stuff. Whatever you want to do, baby." She signed the electronic display, nodded a quick thanks to the cashier and picked up three of the four bags leaving one for Quinn.

"Looking forward to hearing our girl in the theater, the way her voice will carry. Plus we can meet her castmates and strike fear in the heart of gay Melchoir."

Nodding to the Latina and glancing to the cashier, she smiled warmly and followed her out while carrying the bag. "Shouldn't I be carrying more than just one here?" She asked Santana as she followed her out. "You have a broken wrist." The blonde stepped forward to take one of the bags to ease the Latina's arm. "How about we stop by that cafe and pick something up for us all? We can go see her cast mates after we put everything up at home."

"Hard as a rock, baby." Santana knocked playfully on her cast, but handing over a bag without putting up a fuss.

"That sounds good. I think they had some vegetarian fare too." They walked the few blocks to the apartment rather quietly appreciating being together amid the people and noise on the street. "Do we want to try and stay in the neighborhood, you think?"

Quinn furrowed her brow to Santana's question. "What do you mean stay in the neighborhood?" She asked, eyeing the brunette. "Like for an apartment or for something else?"

"For the apartment. This is a nice area, better than where my apartment is for sure." Santana looked toward Quinn expectantly. "You guys are familiar with the shops and we all know the transport schedule and stuff too."

"Yeah, I mean if we can stay in the neighborhood, then sure. I know it's safe here for all of us," she commented, walking a little closer to Santana. "If we can get a place that's big enough for all of us, then I'll be happy with it. Plus, we need to get a new bed too."

Santana punched in the key code on the pad outside the building and pulled the door open when she heard the buzz of the release. "There were a few that I saw online a block or so over, three bedrooms and a private terrace. I bookmarked it."

Walking close to Quinn, she leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You've mentioned needing a little more room in bed. Need more space to fuck us in?"

Quinn nodded with a smile. "We'll check it out," she replied, slipping her hand around her arm as they walked in together. "For the bed? Yes and no. I don't want to feel like a sardine in the bed when I'm sleeping next to my girls. As it is, Rachel doesn't complain, but I see her rubbing her back in the morning because of the position she's sleeping in at night. My back can't handle it either."

"Do you want me to spend a few nights at my place until we get moved so you have more room? I don't want to make your backs hurt." Santana wasn't entirely sure she wanted the answer to the question. She really didn't like the idea of her girls not resting or hurting themselves so she could stay there, but her apartment was lonely as hell by herself.

"No," Quinn stated quickly, shaking her head. "You can stay here with us. It's just going to be cramped for a little bit until we can get the bed. I wouldn't want it any other way." She smiled, kissing her softly. "I want you here with us. We'll figure out a different sleeping position for all of us, so we can get some good sleep."

Santana blew out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding as Quinn answered with a definitive 'no'. "Thank God." Santana whispered under her breath in obvious relief.

Pausing at the door to their apartment she waited for Quinn to use her key to open it and let them in. Walking directly to the kitchen, she placed her two bags on the counter and turned toward the blonde. Looping her right hand around Quinn's waist, she pulled her body flush against hers and captured her mouth in a deep kiss. "I've wanted to kiss you like that since Aisle 4."

Quinn let them in, setting the stuff down. She smiled until the Latina kissed her, making her wrap her arms around her waist. Whimpering into the kiss, she held her close. "I love you," she whispered softly. "Thank you for even being there."

"I love you too, baby." Santana rest her forehead on Quinn's savoring the closeness of their bodies. "Being where? By your side is where I always want to be."

"I know," she whispered softly, holding her tightly. "Let's put up everything and go buy the stuff for Rachel. Make sure we go show our girl we love her completely." Smiling, she kissed her softly and nipped at bottom lip. "I'll make love to both of you tonight. See if we can get Rachel to stay up. I know she's tired."

"Mmmm" Santana hummed her approval of the lip biting and the plan. Turning to the bags, she began to take everything out of the bags so that Quinn could put things in the exact place she wanted. Even now, she managed to to put a few things in the "wrong" place.

"You know a couple of kisses and showing off not-so-little Q and Rachel is good to stay up for a bit." Santana teased lightly, her body thrilling slightly as she thought of Quinn inside either or both of them. "I can't wait to get to out girl today."

The blonde laughed slightly, nodding to her. "Absolutely, she normally is," she stated softly. "Q is always ready to work. Especially for both of you." Smiling, she kissed her cheek and put everything up. "How about calling the cafe and ordering what we all want?" She asked softly.

"I love you, every part of you, baby." Santana kissed Quinn's forehead and grabbed the menu for Hummus Kitchen from the take out drawer. "I'm thinking the quinoa super salad thing for Rachel and the chopped chicken salad for me. Meat or no for you, Q?"

"If they have the Waldorff Salad with the chopped turkey, I'll take that. See if they can add bacon bits in it," she replied, as she put up the cold items. "Extra dressing for me. We'll pay for it when we pick it up. Also, ask them if they do some group portions by chance cause I'd love to take Rachel's fathers there at least once. They'll need to try it."

Santana pulled out her cell and dialed the number giving the woman who answered the order with Quinn's added instructions and hanging up.

"All ordered with extra dressing and a pigs worth of bacon. We can pick it up up on the way to the theater. They have catering platters or we can take them out to brunch or something if that works."

Quinn nodded to the Latina, arching her eyebrow. "You make it sound like I'm aching for a heart attack there Lopez," she teased softly, putting up the very last item. "We can do brunch with them there. They'd love it." The blonde smiled widely, approaching Santana. "I miss the three of us really spending time together and just basking on the couch or in bed together."

"Don't even joke about something like that, Fabray. I need your face around for a long long time." Santana wrapped her casted arm around Quinn's waist and pulled her into her body. She winced slightly as a twinge of pain radiated from her wrist. "Maybe this weekend we can get our naked on. Doesn't Rach have one or both of the daytimes off and maybe one of the nights? I can't remember."

Quinn was a little surprised at Santana's comment, but instead of talking about it further she simply wrapped her in her arms and hugged her. "I'll be right here," she murmured softly. "And I think she does. We can give her a workout and probably relax her." Kissing Santana lightly, she pressed her forehead to hers. "We can't do anything when her fathers are here. It'll be rude to them."

"Can we at least have naked cuddles? A quickie while they are sightseeing…." Santana arched her brow in mock horror. Truth be told she wanted to make a good impression on Rachel's dads and was going to do nothing to mess that up even if it meant going to the extreme and becoming a stepford wife clone for a few days.

"We aren't perfect, but I at least have to keep it in my pants while they're here," she stated softly. Quinn ran her hands up and down her back gently. "They'll want to spend time with all of us and sneaking off is not an option. Rachel actually might get upset with that. We're showing them this is more than sex between us."

"It's not just about sex?" Santana gasped dramatically before bursting into a fit of giggles. "I know. Best behavior. I promise. And a scheduled day off as soon as they leave so I can get my Quinn and Rachel on."

"Sex is a huge part of it, yes, but we have to show we're more mature than that," she stated, pulling back to look at the Latina. "After they leave, I promise to make up for the days we had off and couldn't have sex because they were here. We can all do something together. Maybe go out to dinner and possibly propose. I still need to get you both a ring. Also, we need to ask for their permission before they leave too."

"Permission first, then we can ring shop. I want to help pick Rachel's out if you are okay with that. We are all so different that matching rings doesn't seem to be a good idea, but maybe similar elements. Or I don't know. Rach and I shop for yours. You and I shop for hers. And the two of you for mine?" It seemed so surreal to be talking about rings, really talking in the 'this is going to happen' way. Of course, she and Quinn still wanted to the Dads Berry's permission and that was not a foregone conclusion.

Turning to Quinn with a serious expression, Santana bit her lip. "Don't quote me on this, but you and Rachel mean more to me than sex. I would give it up for good of if I had to. That's how much you mean to me. Might be cranky, bitchy, and stressed out with an orgasm or two, but you both are my world."

Quinn nodded to her. "Permission first, of course. We can all figure out what to buy. That process would work, the two that went out have to agree on the ring," she replied to her, running her hands down to her lower back to hold her close. "And as for the sex… I wouldn't cut anyone off whatsoever. It's my way of really connecting with you two and I'm not giving that up. I know we get kinky, but it's the times when we make love that are the most special to me."

"Careful with your hands near my ass there, Q." Santana hissed feeling herself clench in anticipation. "Making love or fucking or a little of both, I love sharing our bodies with each other."

Lowering her head, Santana captured Quinn's lips in a deep and passionate kiss, sucking her bottom lip before releasing it with a pop. "Let's go see our girl work her magic before I beg you to take me right here in the kitchen."

"Your ass is sensitive," she commented with a little laugh. Quinn returned her kiss, slipping her tongue into her mouth. "I'll take you when we get home. Let's go see Rachel first and see if we can't strike some fear in her costar so he knows to keep his hands to himself."

Santana whimpered into Quinn's kiss. "Fuck, baby. Now you're just talking dirty. Watching Possessive Quinn and being all possessive myself turns me on. High school was basically constant foreplay."

"You haven't seen possessive yet," Quinn stated with a smirk. "You weren't there the night I literally took Rachel on the floor after your party. That was possessive. And I can be mean if someone is stepping on something that is mine."

"Fuck." Santana growled, her eyes darkening as she contemplated taking Quinn on the floor of the kitchen. "Get your purse and let the foreplay begin. I uhh mean, claiming what's ours and threatening Gay Melchoir."

"Easy there panther," she stated teasingly. "You can have me when we get back. Just watch out for Rachel. Let's go get the food and go see our girl." Quinn stopped for a moment, suddenly feeling that she in fact had a hard on. "Shit…" She sighed, adjusting herself. "I hope this isn't still up when we get to the theater."

"Damn it, Quinn." Santana panted as she watched her girlfriend adjust herself. "I'm not getting on my knees in an alley or a nasty bathroom, but I'll take care of you right now if you want."

"Do we even have enough time for that?" She asked looking at her girlfriend. "We have to pick up the food." Quinn grunted, trying to adjust some more. "Sometimes this is a huge problem. Why does it have to get hard now?"

"I'll be good. Very very good with my tongue." Santana reached over and hooked her fingers in the waistband of Quinn's jeans and pulled her flush with her body. Pressing a hard kiss to her lips, she worked her way down the blonde's neck sucking hard at the sensitive skin making it red but not marking her. The fingers of her right hand struggled a few seconds with the button and zipper of the worn jeans but she did manage to get them open without getting too frustrated.

"She just wants to be noticed. You have two hot girlfriends - one of whom we are about to go claim."

Quinn sighed, kissing her in return. She let the Latina unbutton her pants. A whimpered escaped as she closed her eyes. "It decides to come up when it's inconvenient for me," she stated softly. "I like it when it's the right time."

Lowering herself to her knees, Santana pressed Quinn back against the kitchen wall to steady her. She slid her hand inside to cup her girlfriend's erection, palming it as she carefully pushed her jeans and boxer briefs down just enough to give her access to all of her.

"Hand in my hair, baby." Santana encouraged as she placed open mouthed kisses along the newly exposed skin and licked at the tip. "I love how you feel on my tongue."

Tilting her head to the side, the Latina gently sucked the blonde into her mouth moaning around the feel of her hard flesh on her tongue. Slurping loudly, she set a not so slow pace as she bottomed out taking Quinn all the way down her throat.

Quinn rested her back against the wall, taking deep breaths as Santana started paying her extra attention. When she was fully out, she closed her eyes tightly as she felt her mouth. Letting her mouth open fully, she let out a moan as her erection touched the back of Santana's throat. "Fuck," she stated, running her hand into the girl's hair. "Oh my God."

Santana hummed around Quinn's straining erection thrilling at the taste of her flowing so freely into her mouth. Pulling her head back, she teased her tongue around the weeping tip before sloppily sucking her all the way back inside her mouth. The small kitchen was filled with the sounds of moans of pleasure and noisy slurping; so erotically perfect to Santana.

Quinn arched her back from the wall, feeling a vibration running through her member. She moaned, looking down at the brunette. It only took a few seconds until she was coming inside her. "Shit…" She whispered, rolling her hips slowly.

Santana slowed the roll of her tongue swallowing greedily as Quinn came inside her mouth. Sucking gently, she cupped Quinn's balls and massaging them very carefully to draw out her orgasm.

With a final lap of tongue against her sensitive shaft, Santana released her and tucked her back into her boxers briefs and jeans. Standing up, she pressed as soft kiss to Quinn's lips. "Better, baby?"

Quinn moaned softly, nodding to her. She pulled Santana back in and kissed her softly. "I love you," she whispered against her lips. Pulling back, she sighed softly and fixed her pants before she headed out with Santana. "Remind me to eat you out when we get home." Slipping her hand into the Latina's, she intertwined their fingers as they headed to the cafe.

"I love you too, baby." Santana rubbed her thumb across her top lip and smiled broadly at Quinn. "Don't worry about that. Not likely to let you forget."

Squeezing Quinn's hand in hers, Santana allowed herself to be led from the apartment and toward the street. "After the thing at the store, I'm anxious to see Rachel. I know she's okay, but it will mean a lot to see her with my own eyes. It was all I could do not to text her."

Quinn nodded to Santana, kissing the back of her hand. "I want to see her too," she murmured softly. Pulling Santana close, she slipped her arm around her before heading into the cafe. The blonde paid for the food, picking it up. "Let's go see Rachel."

She never realized how much she would enjoy the closeness of just being around Rachel and Quinn. Having them hold her hand, leaning into them as they walked down the street, it made almost everything else fade into the background. Instead of always having to the protector, she felt protected, sheltered to a point, and loved. It was … well nice.

"How badly do we want to scare Gay Melchoir?" Santana arched her brow questioningly at Quinn. "Okay re-phrase, how menacing can we be without Rachel kicking our asses and refusing sex because we were stupid?"

"It's just us staking claim," Quinn replied, kissing her shoulder. "Make them realize she is ours. Don't go over the top, but don't under do it either. We're showing a lot with just bringing her dinner. But we can't really scare her costar." She shrugged, kissing her cheek. "Show her we love her."

"We can't? Damn. Okay. Subtle caring behavior." Santana smiled and leaned into Quinn. "So pulling her onto my lap and feeling her up is out, right?"

"The feeling her up part is out, but cuddling with her is not," Quinn replied, laughing slightly. "I plan on showing my possession tonight in bed with her and you. Right now though, the loving and supportive girlfriend."

"Fine, but tonight, you are both mine." Santana huffed in mock indignation. Her stomach took that moment to growl and she had to giggle. "It's a good thing we are close. I am apparently hungrier than I thought."

Santana looked around the neighborhood nearest the theater. "We should ask Rachel what she thinks of this area. It's a little closer to the theater district and might be worth looking for a place near here."

Quinn shrugged with a smile, kissing Santana's cheek. "You're always hungrier than you thought," she stated, hugging her side. "As for the neighborhood here, I don't know. It's noisy at night. The area we're in blocks us from the complete hustle and bustle. I don't want to stay up all night from excessive sirens, screaming and shooting. And I'd rather own an apartment in a huge building. It's bad enough to pass by my neighbors since they've found out about me."

"Okay, babe. I like the area where we live now and if the place was bigger we wouldn't need to move." Santana squeezed Quinn's hand in hers. "When we decide to have kids, you think we'll want to stay in the city or move out to Queens, Brooklyn, maybe Jersey?"

Rachel's life would likely always be centered around Manhattan so they wouldn't want to move too far, but it never hurt to think about spreading out a little way way down the line.

"If we could get away with staying where we are now, I wouldn't move whatsoever," she stated to the Latina. Quinn smiled though, knowing Santana had thought hard about this. "When kids come along, we'll see about Queens or Brooklyn, but I'm not moving out to Jersey. Hell no." She shook her head to the girl. "I don't like Jersey."

Quinn stopped then, looking at Santana. "Shouldn't we be looking for a place that we could have now and in the future when we decide to have kids?" She asked softly. "Set up for a long term thing. Rachel would agree to that."

"Spoken like a true New Yorker." Santana snorted.

"We can look for something like that. We haven't really talked about how many kids we want and stuff, so I'm not sure how much would space would be enough."

"That's all going to be talked about later anyways," Quinn said now flustered slightly. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, detaching from Santana. "We don't know if Rachel's fathers are going to accept any of this. We don't know if Rachel is going to stay. We don't know that we're going to get her hand in marriage. "I don't even know if I'm going to have a job with the way the agencies are dropping me like flies again. I don't know if we're going to have this life anymore once her fathers get here. I don't know what our future is going to look like until after that weekend." The blonde felt like yelling and screaming all at once, her insides feeling like they were boiling. She felt exactly the same way she did when her father outed her that one night.

Santana turned toward Quinn and narrowed her eyes watching as her girlfriend pulled away from her. Placing her casted arm against her body, she tried to steady herself.

"You are confusing the fuck out of me right now. In one breath, you talk about us getting a place that would be big enough for us to grow into the future and now you are upset and telling me we can talk about this another time. You talk me off the ledge of worrying about whether Rachel will leave us and then tell me you think she might." Santana ran her fingers through her hair in absolute frustration.

"You have a fucking contract with Under Armor. They know everything and they aren't running. You are the most beautiful person I know, well maybe tied with Rachel, but Quinn have a little faith in you and a lot of faith in me. I won't let you down."

Quinn let out a grunt of frustration, shaking her head. "I have faith in you," she stated, running one of her hands through her hair. "I have faith in Rachel where her fathers are not concerned. I know I have Under Armor, but right now I'm freaking out waiting for that fucking domino effect. I'm SCARED!" She flexed her hands then, pressing the palms of her hands against her forehead.

"We're both scared, Quinn. I'm scared too, but I'm going to hold onto you, both of you forever. That contract with Under Armor is good. If they decide to go in a different direction or some shit, they have to buy the contract out. That is a huge amount of money. You won't be suddenly without income like that again. I made sure of that." Santana blew out a breath and accidentally put her arm down too hard against the wall. She bit her lip and muttered a short curse in Spanish as the pain of her wrist reminded her it was broken and trying to heal.

"I don't know what will happen with Rachel's fathers, but I'll damn well be on my best behavior and trying to show them that I will take care of her and you for the rest of my life, in anything we have to go through, that they can count on me to be there for her. If that's not good enough for them, then there wouldn't be anything else I could do anyway." Raising her hands, she shook her head at her girlfriend.

"What do you want from me? What can I do?"

What Santana had admitted about the contract made Quinn more than a little shocked. The Latina had gone to lengths to make sure they wouldn't think of buying it out. She let out a small puff of air and looked up at the Latina as she continued to speak. The blonde stood up then, approaching her girlfriend as she set the bag down on the ground. "I want my girlfriends. I also want the girl who loves me to tell me everything will be fine even if at some point down the road it won't be," she replied, running her hand up to cup her cheek gently, stroking her cheek bone.

Santana turned into the blonde's palm nuzzling her hand. "I love you. Everything will be fine and I will always always take of you and Rachel. I promise you."

That was an easy promise to make. No matter what happened with work or their families, Santana would take care of Rachel and Quinn for the rest of her life.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. You are stuck looking at my fine ass forever."

Quinn kissed her softly then, cupping her face with both hands. "I love you too," she whispered softly. "I'll do what I can to protect you both as well." Smiling to her, she pressed her forehead to the Latina's. "I'm sorry for being so scared. I just feel like I'm drowning sometimes and I don't know what to do."

Santana swallowed hard and wrapped her arms around Quinn holding her super close. "It's going to be okay, baby. We'll figure it out. All three of us together. We'll figure it out."

She closed her eyes breathing in the comfort of the embrace. "Cling to me and Rachel when you're scared. Lean on us. Let us help you. If it's work or family stuff, we can listen or help fix it, but you have to let us in." Her voice was barely a whisper as she begged Quinn to not shut her out.

The blonde was quiet, holding Santana. "I don't think I would survive without either of you whatsoever," she whispered, gripping her back gently. "Let's go see Rachel. I know both of us need to see her." Kissing her cheek, she smiled and pulled back. "Come on baby," she murmured, grabbing the food to head towards the theater.

Touching her cheek, Santana smiled softly at Quinn. "You are never going to have to try to survive without us, baby."

Leaning into the blonde's side, Santana inhaled deeply to clear her emotions completely. "Let's go get our girl and have some food together."


	48. Home Sweet Home

Rehearsals had been, to put it lightly, taking up all of Rachel's time. The only time she was lucky enough to spend time with Quinn or Santana was late at night after she got back from the theater. She was, however, extremely thankful that rehearsals would soon be wrapping and the production would begin, giving her quite a bit more leeway as long as she made it to the theater by call time.

Thank god for dark days at the theater - meaning no rehearsal, no thinking about rehearsal, and spending as much time with Quinn and Santana as she possibly could. She stepped out of the shower and finished drying off. Tying her damp hair into a bun and slipping on some sweats, she walked out into the living room where Quinn was curled up on the couch.

"I missed this," she murmured as she curled up next to the blonde, slipping her arms around Quinn's middle.

Quinn was currently curled up on the couch watching one of her normal hero movies since Santana wasn't home. She knew both her girls loved watching her be herself, but sometimes she felt like they didn't like it constantly. The blonde was easing up on the movies, choosing to watch something else instead when the girls were home. Hearing the shower stop for Rachel, Quinn stopped the movie she was watching and switched it out for a Romantic Comedy instead. She liked movies in general so it didn't bother her to change the movie. Feeling Rachel settle in next to her, she smiled and wrapped her arm around the girl. "We miss you too baby," she murmured, kissing her temple.

Rachel knew Quinn had changed the movie. She could hear the loud noises from the action/hero movie as she stepped into the shower. But it still made her smile that Quinn even bothered to change the movie to something that Rachel actually understood. It was sweet.

Nuzzling against Quinn's shoulder, she smiled, relaxing into the embrace. "I can't wait until the show starts and I have a set schedule. No more rehearsing-until-we-get-it-right late nights."

"But everyone just wants it perfect," she replied softly, running her hand up and down her arm. "We'll be moving in about a month and you never had that on your plate right now. It's why we waited. Plus, your fathers are coming down at the end of next month for the opening night. It's better they got all this out now instead of rushing you to learn something and then throwing you to the wolves."

Rachel nodded slightly, placing a light kiss against Quinn's skin "You're right. I'm really excited for all of this though, despite how stressful it can be. I can't wait to go apartment hunting and I can't wait for Dad and Daddy to come down and see the show and to just…be with us for a few days."

Her eyes fell shut, fingers absentmindedly trailing along Quinn's side, "But you're right…better than being thrown to the wolves on opening night."

Quinn tensed slightly at the mention of her fathers. She nodded slightly. "Yeah," she mumbled. "About your fathers… I think we need to talk. Have you considered what they might say about our entire relationship?"

Rachel's hand ceased it's movements, opting to rest in her lap, fingers fiddling together as she nodded "I figured this would be coming up soon," she murmured, eyes focusing on the couch for a moment as she gathered her thoughts.

Turning to Quinn, she met her eyes, nodding once more "Nothing is going to change. They're going to just need time to get used to it."

"I know it won't change for us, but Santana and I are sick with worry about this," she whispered softly to her. "I don't want your fathers leaving you because of this. I wouldn't be able to deal with that." Sliding her hands up to cup her cheeks, she smiled slightly to her. "Your fathers are everything to you."

Rachel scooted closer, resting her hands over Quinn's on her cheeks. These were all really valid worries that had been bothering her lately as well. She knew her fathers, but this was so different from anything she'd ever thrown their way over the years. "You two have nothing to worry about," she murmured, brushing her thumbs against the back of Quinn's hands "It's something that I've been worrying about too because you know that my dads are so important to me. They were my best friends up until you and I got closer. But you and Santana are the ones I want to spend the rest of my life with."

She straddled the blonde's legs, sitting on her lap and slipping her arms around Quinn's neck. "If they can't see how in love the three of us are whenever they come and visit…if they can't accept this, then that is their problem and they'll have to learn to accept and love the three of us as a packaged deal or that's their problem."

Quinn eyed the brunette quietly, listening to her every word. She was happy Rachel realized what this was to all of them completely. Smiling, she pulled Rachel in close to her body. "We both love you so much," she murmured softly. "We'd do anything for you. Santana and I are working to make sure that we don't loose anything."

Rachel leaned her forehead against Quinn's, leaning forward to press a light kiss to her lips. "You two don't have to do that. You know my dads…they're going to be so awkward. They're going to give us weird looks and then it'll click for them and they'll start teasing the three of us like they did with the two of us."

"I don't want you or Santana to act any different just because we're around my dads. Aside from the obvious PDA stuff. I want them to see us because I love us and I am proud to be a part of this," she said softly, fingers running along Quinn's shoulders.

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from worrying," she whispered in return. Kissing her lips lightly, she wrapped her arms around her waist. "We'll be on our best behavior. I'll get Santana to make sure not to be handsy." Quinn grinned softly to her, poking her side gently. "She's happy to include your father. We're just scare beyond belief to possibly loose something."

"I need to talk to her don't I?" she said with a smile, reaching up to cup Quinn's cheek, fingers grazing over her skin. "There will be no losing of anything. I love you two. My dads have always been supportive and I know they like Santana. They know how much she did for us over the years."

She pressed a gentle kiss to Quinn's nose, "I'm going to try and be positive until they get here. I mailed them a DVD of Spring Awakening with a detailed letter that Santana thought it would be best to make sure they knew what the musical was about ahead of time. I'm sure they'll appreciate her for that too."

Quinn nodded to her. "Yeah," she whispered softly. "She needs to know how you feel." Hugging Rachel close, she brushed her nose against her cheek. "I love you so much. Santana does too and we're both worried. We just want their approval because our own parents didn't accept us. We don't have a family except for you and your fathers."

Rachel nodded slightly, grip tightening around Quinn's shoulders as she hugged her closer. "I want everything to work out for us. As smoothly as possible. And, while I know it's not going to be exactly simple or…fun…to go through the inevitably awkward visit with my dads, they know that love knows no bounds. They'll be able to see past what other people see. They won't be looking at the three of us and thinking that all we do is have sex. They'll see the little stuff like when there's a bug and we have to go save Santana. Or that we all know what the others are going to order depending on what kind of food we're eating. My dads will get to see us."

"Even though we spent a whole week of basically having sex," she stated, giggling slightly and holding her close. "We do protect each other and keep each other safe with everything we do." Smiling, she scratched her back gently. "We will show them how much we work as a couple."

"Well yeah, but that was vacation. And I loved it," she said with a quiet giggle, resting her chin on Quinn's shoulder, fingers trailing along her upper arms. "But that's exactly what people in relationships do. Have crazy vacation sex and then go apartment hunting and trying to work in intimacy around work schedules. We're about as real as it gets. Dads will see that, deep down I just know it."

Smiling, she nodded to the brunette and looked up at her. "We're working to make this a relationship. Not some fling to where it's going to end sometime," she murmured against her cheek. "We'll show them that. Make them realize that we mean the world to each other."

Rachel placed a gentle kiss to Quinn's temple, brushing her fingers through blonde hair. "I love you, Quinn. And I love Santana. I don't want you two worrying about anything regarding my dads. I'm probably worrying enough for the three of us. But even if they come and visit and want nothing to do with this or think poorly of our choices, I'm going to be here. If they want to be a part of my life, they need to understand that it comes with you and Santana attached."

Hugging the brunette close, she nodded to her. "I love you. You and Santana both. I can only hope they accept this completely," she whispered into her shoulder. "If they leave you, we'll take care of you. Santana and I will do everything we can to make you happy."

Her fingers tunnelled through Quinn's hair as she held her close, letting her eyes fall. "I know you two will. That's why I'm not letting myself worry too much, because at the end of the day I know I'll still have the two most amazing girls in the world." Rachel's lips pressed against the crook of Quinn's neck, smiling against the skin. "Is there anything else that's got you all worried baby?"

The blonde smiled at the kiss on her neck, her hands running up and down Rachel's back slowly. "It's really your fathers," she replied softly. "We were worried that if your fathers didn't accept us then you might leave us. Santana commented that she could leave instead, telling me she would let me give you up. It's been bothering both of us so much."

"Quinn," she whispered, shaking her head slightly as she closed her eyes. Her grip around the blonde tightened, hugging the girl close to her. "You should know better than to ever think I'd leave. You both should. I…I would never even consider that an option if they didn't accept us," she murmured against the blonde's neck.

"I didn't know and I can't assume anything in any way, but I was scared. I wouldn't want you to loose your fathers over this," she replied softly, hugging the brunette close. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if your fathers left and you left, knowing that possibly I caused it. I caused so much already with loosing my job and almost loosing this place. I had to beg Santana and your fathers for money. If I had lost all of this, I would have left and let your fathers deal with keeping this place. As it was, I hated myself for weeks afterwards and I felt so ashamed to even be with you. I'm scared that this time they won't be so forgiving."

Pulling back from the embrace, Rachel cupped Quinn's cheeks in her hands, brushing her thumbs against the skin. "Don't even talk like that, Quinn. I love you. My dads love you and they love me and once they get to know her, they're going to love Santana." Taking in a deep breath, she smiled "I've said it so many times, but I truly believe that if we lost everything: our jobs, the apartment, everything…I'd be cuddling with you and Santana under a bridge in our quaint little cardboard home."

She leaned her forehead against Quinn's, "You are the two I turn to whenever anything significant happens. Or when I'm feeling sick or a little stressed. You two are the ones I want, even when I feel like I'm at my worst. I used to turn to my dads, yes, but now it's you and Santana and it always will be you and Santana.

Leaning forward, Rachel placed a gentle kiss to the blonde's lips, savoring the soft touch "My dads might not approve of our decisions or our relationship, but they will still love us, San included. It's all going to be ok."

"I'm always worried about something bad happening" she replied softly, pressing her forehead to Rachel's. She smiled at the image she got from the brunette's speech about cuddling in a cardboard home under the bridge. "We do everything we can to keep you relaxed cause I know for a fact you're stressed out with the musical. It's why I told you to stop at the vacation house. You are perfect in every way and we want to show you every chance we get." She returned her kiss, brushing her nose against the brunette's. "We'll make it work."

Rachel nodded slowly, her nose brushing against Quinn's. "You and Santana are absolutely life savers. You two have a way of keeping me calm even when I'm going insane…I don't know how you do it. But I can handle stress too. Don't hide your worries from me ok? Let me in to your beautiful mind. I want to know everything; the good and the bad."

"We'll always make it work," she whispered, kissing Quinn softly.

"I lost a modeling contract," she blurted to her. "They said I was a liability and wanted to go in a different direction. Santana tried to hide it from me, but she told me anyways. I couldn't let her see that it bothered me. I cried in the shower. It's still coming up to bite me in the ass and I don't know how to stop it."

"Fuck them," she murmured, cupping Quinn's cheek in her hand, "just fuck them." Taking a deep breath, she gathered her thoughts, "There are always going to be people out there who are going to want to tear you down, to tear us down. That's in their nature. If they can't see how fucking amazing you are and how talented you are, then that is completely their loss. You are so captivating, Quinn. Every single picture you're in…you capture the audience. You get their attention and they love it. You are so beautiful and anyone who decides to go in a different direction, other than you, is completely lost to begin with."

"And you don't have to hide that. From me or from Santana. That's why we're here. To cuddle you and be your shoulder to cry on when you need one and to go out there and kick peoples asses when you need us to."

Quinn crumpled into Rachel, holding her tight. "I'm scared to show you sometimes," she replied, scratching at her back. The blonde let a few tears slip. "I don't know how to handle those situations. It's not high school."

Rachel's grip around Quinn tightened and she rubbed her back slowly, "I know baby. It's not high school. It's better than high school. Yes, we're still dealing with people judging us. But, we are getting to live together, the three of us. We get to be around the people we love and we get to travel and do anything we want to do." Rachel pulled Quinn closer, rubbing her back slowly, "Don't be scared to show Santana and I, we aren't going anywhere."

Nodding, Quinn sighed into Rachel and pressed her face into her hair. "I love you," she whispered to her. She rubbed her back gently. "It's scary not knowing what to do. I freak out. I just want to be with you both, just be happy. I don't want to worry about that anymore."

"You don't have to be scared," she whispered, lips brushing against Quinn's ear, "You will never have to deal with the bad stuff alone. You have two people who would do anything in their power to protect you and to make you feel safe and happy and loved. We aren't going anywhere, Quinn."

"You never have to worry. We will make sure everything is alright."

The blonde shivered at the brunette's breath against her ear, her hands running up and down her back. "I do feel happy and loved," she murmured in reply. "I have so much to loose and I don't want to loose it whatsoever." Kissing her cheek gently, she brushed her nose against her cheekbone and sighed slightly. "I love you and Santana so much. You both are it for me. I'm always scared that I could loose it at any moment."

"You won't," she replied, eyes falling shut as she reveled in Quinn's touch. "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried and I know Santana feels the same. You are going to be stuck with us forever." Rachel kissed a line slowly along Quinn's jaw to her lips, "I want everything with you and Santana. I would give anything to spend the rest of my life with you two."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you both as well," she murmured softly, hugging her close and kissing her lightly. "These moments of us just being together is everything to me. I love you." Kissing her softly, she held the brunette close as she deepened the kiss between them.

"I love you so much, Quinn," she whispered, kissing Quinn slowly. She rested her hand on the side of her neck, fingers gently stroking the skin as their lips moved together. Her tongue slipped out, brushing against Quinn's bottom lip. A smile pulled at her lips and she rested her other hand against Quinn's upper arm.

Quinn kept their lips locked together, her hand seeking out Rachel's to intertwine their fingers. She moaned into the kiss, slipping her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Smiling to her, she tugged at her gently and pulled her closer. "I love you," she whispered.

Rachel gave Quinn's hand a gentle squeeze as she brushed her tongue slowly against Quinn's. As they pulled back from the kiss, the brunette smiled, resting her forehead against Quinn's. "I love you too, Quinn. That will never change." She pulled Quinn down to lay on the couch with her, wrapping her arms around the blonde, "It never fails to amaze me how every single kiss is just as amazing as the first one."

Smiling to the brunette, she followed her and laid with her on the couch. She pressed her face in her neck and held onto her. "Every kiss is better than the other. I still cherish our first though," she murmured to her. "Even the first time I had sex with either of you along with having sex with both you is cherished."

Rachel curled up with Quinn, holding the girl close to her, hand trailing along her back. "I feel so fortunate to be with you and Santana. You two are everything I used to dream about when thought about my future when I was little. I always wanted someone who would love me and protect me but also someone who could turn to me whenever they needed someone to love and protect them. I just lucked out and got two gorgeous girls."

Quinn rubbed her side gently, breathing in the brunette. "I never really thought I would get anything like this," she whispered to her. "I was the little girl who was different with a mother and father who told her she'd amount to nothing. I didn't really dream. I never did until I met you. You gave me something to dream about. Something to hope for in the future."

Rachel traced her fingers along Quinn's neck and down along her shoulder. "I'm so glad that we met and that we became friends. You deserve to have the biggest dreams in the world. I just want to make you happy as much as I possibly can."

"I am so glad that you are here with Santana and I," she murmured, kissing her cheek softly, "You are everything."

Quinn smiled widely then, kissing her softly. "You do make me happy. So does Santana," she replied softly. "I love you both so much." Kissing her cheek, she nuzzled her neck. "I want a family with both you and Santana, but further in the future. I want our careers up and running. I want you to be that star and Santana to get all the contracts. I want that for both of you."

Rachel smiled into the kiss, scooting a little closer to Quinn. "We're going to have a family one day, the three of us. But you are definitely right. I want to be able to have made my mark in Broadway and for Santana to really get settled in the management field that she really wants to do before we think about kids. I want to be able to be around as much as possible. I couldn't imagine having this schedule with a child in the picture."

"That's why we're waiting for that," she murmured softly. She smiled, kissing her softly. "If we had kids, any ideas of sex would be thrown out the window. And knowing me, I'd go through withdrawal." Quinn grinned slightly, kissing Rachel softly.

"We cannot have children yet," she stated playfully, giving Quinn's hips a squeeze. "I want to be able to enjoy our sexual escapades while I can." She leaned forward, placing a kiss on her lips. "It's easily one of my favorite activities and I do not want that interrupted quite yet."

Quinn smiled. "I'm glad to hear that," she whispered back to her, propping herself up by her arms to hover over Rachel. "Neither do I. I want to have that availability any time I can with you two. It's the one thing that gives me the most comfort with you both. I know I'm always wanted in that way."

"You are wanted in every way possible," she murmured, smiling up at Quinn. She slid her fingers along the blonde's sides. "I absolutely love when we make love or fuck or anything of the sort. I like that we both can give one another our full attention for the sole purpose of making the other person feel good."

Grinning, she leaned up, capturing Quinn's lips with her own.

Quinn smiled to Rachel, returning her kiss eagerly. She hummed softly into her mouth, rolling her hips down into the brunette's. "I like the connection we have. Just us knowing what we like the most," she murmured against her lips. "It's been driving me insane recently that I haven't been able to simply do this with you."

Rachel bit back a soft moan, rolling her hips up to meet Quinn's. "It's amazing how you always know exactly what I like in any certain moment. It's like you can read my mind," she whispered, arms wrapping around Quinn's middle to pull her closer. "I definitely missed this…just being this close to you."

"It wasn't always like that," she murmured softly. "I had to figure it out. God, we were kind of sloppy in the beginning. Especially the first time we dry humped. I felt so embarrassed with even coming. Any time I come before you I sometimes feel like I'm new at this."

"That's true, we definitely had to figure it out," she whispered, fingers trailing along Quinn's back. "But that first time on my old couch…that was amazing. I was a very hormonal teenager who was very attracted and in love with you. It's sort of embarrassing to look back on. But I loved everything." She ran her fingers through Quinn's hair, shaking her head slightly, "It shouldn't make you feel like that. I like that I get to make you feel good enough that you just can't hold on any longer."

Quinn moaned to Rachel, her hands slipping under her shirt. "You and Santana both make me feel like I can't hold on that long," she whispered in reply. "I have to hold back, just so I can last. Give you the same feeling until you're coming and milking me. Then I can release for either of you. Sometimes I get trigger happy and I release far more quickly than I thought I would."

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip, pulling Quinn closer with a soft moan. "I love making you feel amazing Quinn. Whether its with my hand, my mouth, or with you inside of me…it's unlike anything else and I absolutely love it. It's almost enough to push me over the edge, myself." She pressed her lips against Quinn's neck, leaving a slow trail of kisses along her skin, "Everything with you is amazing."

"I like it when we make each other feel amazing," Quinn replied, capturing Rachel's lips in a passionate kiss. She slid her hands up until she was cupping her breasts, brushing her thumbs against her nipple. Pulling back briefly to lift Rachel's shirt over her head, she went to kissing her neck and fondling her skin. "Everything with you is amazing too baby." Hooking her fingers on the waist band of her sweats, she tugged them down along with her underwear. She smiled then, kissing the inside of her thigh gently. Gliding her tongue down her skin, she nipped at the area.

Her lips moved slowly with Quinn's, moaning against her lips as the blonde cupped her breasts, her body arching into her touch. She helped Quinn get the shirt off, thankful for the removal of the fabric. Her head fell back against the couch, tilting her head to allow Quinn more access to her neck. "You're lips are magical," she murmured, lifting up her hips to help the blonde get rid of her sweats and underwear. Her legs fell apart instinctively, her body humming as Quinn's lips moved along her inner thigh.

Quinn kissed her skin, licking slowly at her before she settled completely in between her legs. The blonde licked up her folds slowly, stopping momentarily at her clit. She flicked her tongue gently against the bundle of nerves. Sliding her hands up her thighs, she stroked her skin as she related the same process with her tongue. She was teasing her, playing with her, taking her time. Quinn smiled up at Rachel before she slowly slid one finger inside of her, curling it to touch her g-spot. She licked at her clit again, trying to make it come out so she could wrap her lips around it.

Rachel lifted her head to look down at the blonde between her legs, leaning back on her elbows. She loved when Quinn really took her time to tease her; it made every small motion more intimate and, god, she loved the build up. "Fuck, you're amazing," she murmured, taking in a slow breath. Her hips rocked up on their own accord to meet Quinn's finger, a moan slipping from her lips as Quinn curled it inside of her, effortlessly finding the spot that drove her absolutely wild.

Her eyes met Quinn's smile and a smile of her own flashed across her face, reaching down to brush some of Quinn's hair out of her face. "I love you," she murmured, relaxing back into the couch.

Slipping in another finger inside the brunette, Quinn licked at her clit a few more times until the little bundle of nerves finally exposed itself. She smiled and wrapped her lips around it, sucking gently at it as she pulsed her fingers inside of Rachel. The blonde kept up her movements, letting Rachel feel everything as she paid extra attention to her.

Rachel's eyes fell shut, hips rocking up to meet Quinn's fingers as she moaned loudly. "Oh my god," she husked out, one hand gripping tightly onto the couch next to her. He hips bucked slightly as the blonde's lips wrapped around her clit. The blonde's name fell from her lips amidst a moan as she took the blonde's free hand in her own, lacing their fingers together.

Quinn hummed against her, pushing her fingers in deeper into her. Nipping at her clit gently, she tugged at it and licked. "Come for me baby," she murmured against her, licking at her again.

Rachel's muscles tightened and she squeezed the blonde's hand, knowing it wouldn't take much more before she couldn't hold on any longer. She could feel her body climbing higher and higher, the first waves of pleasure washing over her. The moment Quinn's teeth grazed her clit, she felt the coil break, a rush of white heat washing over her as she came. Her hips bucked up as she let out a cry of pleasure.

Quinn sucked greedily at her as she came, lapping at her juices. She hummed as she pulled back and crawled up the brunette's body. Kissing her softly, she rested her body against hers and simply wrapped her arms around her. "I love you."

Rachel took a few slow breaths as she came down from her high, a grin on her lips as Quinn joined her once more. "I love you so much," she murmured against her lips, slipping her arms around the blonde. Rolling them over on the couch, she straddled the blonde's middle, leaning down to capture her lips for a slow kiss.

The blonde smiled, kissing her softly. "I love you too," she whispered, running her hands up and down her sides. She grinned, holding her close. "I'd love to worship your body everyday."

Rachel brushed her fingers along Quinn's cheek, "I definitely wouldn't stop you," she whispered. Her lips pressed to the blonde's jaw, kissing slowly down her neck, "Though, I insist there is equal worshipping of bodies, because I'm pretty sure I'm addicted to yours." The brunette nipped lightly at the skin, tongue brushing over the spot.

Quinn smiled, letting out a little laugh. "I highly doubt you could be addicted to my body," she stated, letting her head fall back. The blonde stared up at the ceiling before glancing to Rachel. "I do love when you pay attention to me. I just love to pay attention to your body and Santana's body the most."

Rachel shook her head, brushing her thumb against her cheek, "Then you would be drastically mistaken, Quinn Fabray." Her fingers trailed slowly along the blonde's jaw, "Like, for example, your jaw and your neck," she added as her fingers grazed lower, "they're two of my favorite places to kiss. Ever. I don't even know what it is about them but I can guarantee you that at any given point during the day, I want to kiss them."

She pressed a gently kiss to the tip of Quinn's nose, "It's really mesmerizing how gorgeous you are."

The blonde smiled wider, her hands simply stroking Rachel's sides. "But you're gorgeous yourself baby," she whispered in reply. "So is Santana. Everything about you two is just mesmerizing. The way you can hold yourselves with such confidence. And whenever either of you get into a situation that causes you to take the reins. So beautiful." She smiled, leaning up a little to kiss her lips.

Rachel grinned as Quinn's smile widened. "You and Santana are my entire world," she whispered, pressing her lips against Quinn's for a gentle kiss. "I am so in love with you two. But Quinn you are very beautiful," she whispered taking the blonde's hands in her own. "Tied for Santana with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

Quinn smiled warmly to Rachel, knowing there was no way she could even be lying. Wrapping her arms around Rachel, she pulled her down and kissed her softly. "I love you," she whispered against her lips. She grinned to the brunette and scratched at her sides gently. "Make love to me baby."

Rachel leaned her forehead against Quinn's, leaning in for a gentle kiss. "I love you so much," she whispered, her hand snaking between their bodies to wrap her fingers around the blonde's member. "I want you to see yourself how Santana and I see you," she whispered, her hand slowly pumping her, "a beautiful, talented, smart, and sexy woman who we are both madly in love with."

Quinn moaned softly, spreading her legs a little for the brunette. "I'll always feel different," she whispered back, cupping her cheeks. Kissing her softly, she moaned into her mouth and rolled her hips up. "Just because I have different parts from both of you."

Rachel's hand continued to move slowly, eyes locked onto Quinn's. Her eyes fell shut as she pressed her lips against Quinn's, reveling in the slow kiss. A grin tugged at the corner of her lips as Quinn's hips rolled. "We have a lot of differences. Differences in all physical features. Doesn't change anything I just said," she whispered, whimpering softly as she glided the blonde's member through her folds, slowly sliding herself down onto her.

Moaning as she was glided into the brunette, Quinn ran a hand into her hair to hold her down into a kiss. "I still sometimes worry," she whispered to her, rolling her hips up into her girlfriend. "It's also sometimes foreign to me that you do love me along with my body." She breathed against her lips, connecting eyes with her. "I love you."

Rachel began rocking her hips downward to meet the blonde's, her lips brushing against Quinn's as the blonde spoke. "Don't worry, Quinn. There's no need to worry," she whispered, keeping her movements slow as she trailed her fingers along the blonde's torso, palming her breasts. "I love you, I love everything about you. And I love when we make love." SHe leaned back down, capturing Quinn's lips with her own, moaning into the kiss.

Quinn nodded to her, keeping her eyes locked with Rachel's as the brunette moved on top of her. She loved feeling this with her, being able to make this connection. It was after what she dreaded. The feeling of wanting to hide from a fist or a belt. She ignored that, keeping her focus on Rachel instead. She wanted this more than anything. She needed this.

Rachel was completely intent on keeping her eyes locked with Quinn's, using a great deal of focus to keep from closing them and just savoring every feeling of the blonde inside of her. There was something so much more intimate about looking into her eyes as they made love, as if somehow it brought them closer together. She took Quinn's hands in her own, lacing their fingers together as her hips moved purposefully, trying to feel as close to Quinn as possible.

The blonde moaned to her, squeezing her hands. She panted out, rocking her hips up into the brunette. Leaning up to kiss her, she moaned again into her mouth. "Fuck, Rachel," she whispered, closing her eyes and arching her back slightly. "Baby…" she whined until she felt herself releasing inside of the brunette, her eyes squeezing shut before she could stop herself.

Rachel's eyes were glued to Quinn's face as she felt the blonde swell inside of her until she released. Everything about that moment was so completely gorgeous, the way her eyes fell shut, brows furrowed, and the noises coming from her lips - it was heavenly. "Fuck, Quinn, you feel amazing," she whispered, hips rolling down onto Quinn as she tried to help the blonde ride out her orgasm as long as possible.

Quinn groaned as she came down, her hips still rolling up to meet Rachel's. She kept her movements going, wanting Rachel to come as well. "Come baby," she murmured, squeezing her hands gently.

Rachel could feel her own pleasure building, becoming overwhelming as Quinn continued rolling her hips up to meet Rachel's. Her movements lost any coherent rhythm, head dropping down to rest against the blonde's neck - the effort to keep her head up and eyes open becoming too much. "Quinn…god I'm..I love you," she moaned out against her neck. It only took a few more thrusts before her body was pulsing around the blonde's member, her muscles trembling as she continued to rock her hips, wanting to keep this feeling for as long as possible.

Pulling her down, she hugged her tightly. "I love you too," she whispered softly. She stroked her back as she rolled her hips up into her until she could feel Rachel stopping. "Stay here. Please." She slid her arms around her, holding her close.

Rachel's body relaxed and she pressed her lips to Quinn's neck. A smile pulled at her lips and she closed her eyes, content with just laying with Quinn for as long as they could get away with. "I wouldn't think of going anywhere else," she whispered against her skin.

The blonde hugged her gently, scratching her back. Quinn buried her face in her hair and breathed her in. Closing her eyes tightly, she simply held onto her. She hugged her closer.

Rachel's fingers slowly danced along the blonde's side, her nose nuzzling against Quinn's neck. She absolutely loved this moment - whenever they simply laid together after making love, basking in the moment. "You make me so happy," she whispered, opening her eyes to smile down at the blonde.


	49. Coffee House Dreams

Santana texted Rachel from the coffee house around the corner from the theater. Rach had called earlier to say her director was breaking early for the evening and Santana had offered to meet her at the the coffee shop and walk with her home. It would be nice to get out of the apartment for a little while with a purpose. She was going stir crazy and needed to find something to fill her time while her wrist healed.

Walking up to the counter, Santana ordered an iced americano for herself and a mocha soy latte for Rachel. Carefully cradling the iced drink against her body and balancing the saucer for the latte, she set them up at a table against the far wall nearest the window.

A smile broke on her face as the door opened and Rachel walked in. Waving her over, Santana leaned in kissing her softly before motioning to the chairs. "Hey, Tiny. Got you the mocha soy latte thing. The barista promised me the mocha is vegan friendly just like starbucks."

Rachel was incredibly thankful for the early night from rehearsals. She loved getting to run through the number, but having coffee with Santana seemed like a much better way to spend the evening than singing the same numbers over and over.

She finished packing up her things, changing back into her regular clothes, before heading out of the theater and down the street to the coffee shop between the theater and their apartment. She couldn't help but practically skip down the sidewalk in sheer excitement. Sure, she got to see the girls after rehearsal and on breaks, but it definitely had been a huge change going from being around the girls all day and all night, to getting a few hours here and there before passing out from the sheer need of sleep.

Walking into the coffee shop, she scanned the room for Santana, finally spotting her waving figure by the window. A grin lit up her face as she walked across the room, meeting Santana's kiss with a smile. "You are absolutely amazing, San," she said, slipping her arms around the girl for a quick and much needed hug.

Pulling back to join Santana at the table, she sat down, taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm so glad you suggested this. I haven't gone anywhere but the theater and the apartment in at least a week."

Santana leaned into the hug holding Rachel for a few minutes longer before reluctantly letting her go and settling into one of the two chairs. "The apartment and I have missed you. Truth is I was getting a little antsy today in the house too. Was totally happy when you said you were getting out early and it meant I could get out and see my girl too."

She added a few sweeteners to her drink, stirring it with her straw before trying it again. Perfect. "How's the show coming along? Better if the director gave you the night off?"

Rachel let out a content sigh as she relaxed back into her chair, smiling over at Santana. "I almost hugged the director whenever he said we could leave early. But I figured I'd refrain and just come see you instead of scaring him."

"Everything is coming together perfectly though. It'll be absolutely amazing come opening night. We're going to knock your socks off. Everyone is just so talented, I feel so lucky to be a part of this." She took another sip of her drink, a slight scowl on her lips, before reaching over and grabbing a sugar packet, slipping it into her drink and stirring. Taking another sip, she smiled, finally content with the taste.

"I can't wait til rehearsals are over. I just want opening night to be here so we can have a set schedule."

Santana leaned back in her chair marveling at how adorable her girlfriend was. Smiling at her, the Latina listened as Rachel talked about the show and just from the tone alone, Santana could feel that something special that was surrounding it.

"Glad you didn't hug the director and picked me instead. Would hate to have to go be intimidating with him too." Santana teased lightly.

"It will be here soon, Tiny. The curtains will open and Quinn and I will be there trying to stay in our seats and bursting with pride along side your fathers. I cannot wait to see you on that stage, to hear your voice fill the theater."

Rachel beamed across the table at Santana, leaning forward and taking her right hand, lacing their fingers together. "You and Quinn are incredibly intimidating. I love seeing people freeze under your glares. It's insanely attractive," she said with a playful wink.

She loved moments like these. Moments where they could just tease each other and talk about their days. It was simple, but it was absolutely the ideal relationship for Rachel. It was in these moments where Rachel almost had to pinch herself to remind her that it was real.

"I absolutely cannot wait to look out and see you, Quinn, and dads sitting front and center. It'll take almost all of my focus to not wave at you all."

"When Quinn does that Head Bitch glare, God, Tiny, I want to shove her against the wall and take every bit of her." Santana agreed wholeheartedly with Rachel's assessment of Quinn and she was the first to admit that she got a charge out of watching people shrink back when she gave them the look.

"Do you want us to come backstage before the show or would that throw you out of your zone?" Santana asked taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm getting better with my right hand" the Latina stated proudly. "I might get this off in 2 weeks, but its likely to be 3. I have an appointment next week and they'll look to see how it's healing."

Rachel shook her head quickly, toying with Santana's fingers, "You better be coming back stage before the show. I can get back into character right before getting on stage. But I definitely need to see you guys before the show." she stated with a nod.

She gave Santana's hand a squeeze, grinning across the table. "Baby, that's so great. By the time you get that cast off you'll be able to use both hands for anything you'd like. But I definitely can't wait until you get the cast off."

"We'll be there, Tiny. A little earlier than we absolutely necessary so you can get your make up fixed after we kiss you senseless." Santana winked at Rachel before sipping her drink through the straw.

The Latina snorted out a giggle careful not to choke on her drink. "You just can't wait until I can use both hands on you."

Rachel nodded, taking another sip of her drink, "Yes of course. For my first diva request, I demand that you and Quinn come kiss me senseless prior to opening showtime. And I won't go on until you do," she teased.

Seeing Santana laugh, trying not to choke on her drink. She attempted to stifle a small giggle, flashing her a wink, "How did you know?"

"Better be careful there, Tiny. Diva tantrums might lead to a different kind of smacking." Santana's eyes flashed as she smirked playfully at her girlfriend. She had missed spending time with her girl like this.

"We both know I am really good with my left hand, baby."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, grinning "And what sort of smacking would diva tantrums lead to? This sounds like something I might be interested in," she teased, playfully nudging Santana's foot with her own.

"You're amazing with both hands, love. But your left…your left is very talented," she stated with a wink. Taking in a slow breath, she squeezed Santana's hand, "I am so glad that we got to finally have a tiny little date. It feels like it's been forever since we did something like this."

Santana leaned forward dropping her voice to barely a whisper crooking her index finger to draw Rachel closer. "The kind of smacking that means either my hand on Quinn's on your ass. Though of course, this would no doubt take place while one or the other of us also were buried inside you. Hmmm, I'm not sure that is really a deterrent."

"Years of practice, m'lady." Santana's eyes were dazzling in the light, flashing with mirth. "After having your undivided attention on vacation, transitioning back has been challenging for all of us. I love taking you out, baby."

Rachel leaned forward in anticipation, a smirk pulling at her lips as Santana spoke. "Well, then consider me the biggest diva Broadway has ever seen, Santana Lopez." She leaned in a little more, giving Santana's lips a quick peck before pulling back with a smile.

Her eyes were locked on Santana's, resting her cheek against her hand. "I miss being on vacation and all of the relaxing activities that took place. This is very nice though. It's like a breath of fresh air."

"Mmm. Berry has a kinky side. I like it." Santana lifted her brow a smirk tugging at her lips, eyes shining. "We'll preemptively have to set the diva on the right track before your fathers are here. In the interest of being on my best behavior, I've been told no sex even while they are in town."

Reaching across the small table, Santana caressed Rachel's cheek gently, her thumb rolling over smooth skin."I love you, Tiny."

"What can I say? Sometimes I like it rough," she said with a playful shrug, giving Santana another wink. Turning Santana's hand over in her own, she drew imaginary lines along her palm, smiling across at the her. "That's going to be a painfully long few days then. But I know you're going to have them wrapped around your finger by the time they leave."

Rachel let out a content sigh, turning her head slightly to place a light kiss on Santana's thumb. "I love you too, San."

Santana closed her eyes losing herself in the affection for a moment. "Baby, what happens if they don't like me or you know us together? I'm trying to not panic and shit, but it kind of scares me."

The last few words were a little rushed as they made her feel weak and exposed, feelings she would rather keep buried deep. In this instance, though, looking into the face of one of the women she wanted forever with, she had to be forthcoming.

Rachel took Santana's hand in both of hers, bringing it up to her lips to place a kiss to the back of her hand. "I truly believe that they will love you. They aren't necessarily opposed to our relationship and I know that they will come to New York with an open mind about everything. But if, for some reason, they chose not to accept us together, then that would be their loss. They'll just have to realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Quinn and, if they want to be a part of that, they'll have to embrace our relationship."

Her fingers ran up and down Santana's forearm, smiling across the table at her, "I promise it will all work out."

Santana held Rachel's gaze, nodding along as Rachel reassured her. "I promise I will be on my best behavior. I'll … I don't know, not talk or something." Santana smirked a little as Rachel cocked her head and gave her a questioning look. "I know they already know me, but not as your other girlfriend. They are so important to you, baby, and you need them. I wasn't close with my parents and I can still call them, I just can't mention you and Quinn so it's not worth trying."

Santana's eyes closed as Rachel ran her hand up and down her arm soaking up the comfort. "I love you so much. I want you, need you really, in my forever."

Rachel shook her head, stifling a small laugh, "No, you have to talk, that's how I fell absolutely in love with you. Besides, they saw what you did for me and for Quinn whenever she went through the hospital and all of…well, that. You were there for me and it meant so much to me and I know it meant a lot to them knowing that you were here whenever they couldn't be."

She smiled across the table as Santana visibly relaxed, "I love you too, and I can promise you that I'm not going to go anywhere. You and Quinn are the ones I want to spend the rest of my life with. That's the most important thing to me. So if my dads decide they don't want to be a part of the most amazing and beautiful relationship I could ever dream of, then that's something that they'll have to deal with themselves."

"I'll always be there for you and Quinn. No matter what." Santana smiled at Rachel, reaching across to take her hand. "I'll talk to them just the three of us. Let them do the dad thing and interrogate me. Even if that scares the fool out of me. And ask for your hand too - though that will be both Quinn and me."

Sipping her coffee, Santana raised her brow. "Soooo, did gay Melchoir get the message?"

Rachel gave Santana's hand a squeeze, "I won't let them scare you or anything. Besides, they aren't all that intimidating in the first place." She let the last bit of information sink in. Santana and Quinn were going to ask her fathers for her hand. Sure, it had been something they had all spoken about, but hearing it in such a realistic way brought a giant smile to her face. "You and Quinn are going to ask them?" she asked, biting down on her bottom lip, tilting her head to the side.

She shook her head slightly, focusing back on the topic at hand. With a grin she flashed Santana a wink. "The message wasn't needed in the first place. But, if he had any intention of testing his sexuality with me, he will not. He actually told me you and Quinn are incredibly pretty and slightly terrifying. But I definitely loved getting to eat lunch with the two of you on my break. It was nice getting some cuddles too."

"You can let them be dads. You know when we have kids, Quinn and I will get to cross examine anybody they bring home. It won't be pretty." Santana smirked though if it had to do with having kids or being able to intimidate their dates she wasn't sure.

"Of course we are. Quinn insisted we do that before we buy rings and I agree. They deserve the chance to be a part of this as traditionally as we can make it. And you deserve for us to prove we are worthy of you, baby." Santana leaned as far in as the table would allow and kissed Rachel soundly, pouring her heart into the kiss.

"Pretty and intimidating. Good boy. Message received." Santana winked. "I loved seeing you on that stage glowing, Tiny. It's where you were born to be and you've worked damn hard to earn it too."

Rachel shook her head quickly, a smirk playing on her lips. "You make it sound like our future kids will be allowed to date. No no. They don't get to date until they're forty," she teased, taking a sip of the previously forgotten drink.

"You and Quinn are really perfect," she murmured, letting out a content sigh. "I don't see how anyone with any sort of heart could see that our relationship is absolutely beautiful. You never cease to amaze me. But I do insist that you and I go shopping for a gorgeous ring for Quinn when the time comes." Leaning forward, she cupped Santana's cheek as their lips moved together, smiling into the kiss.

She pulled back with a grin, brushing her thumb against Santana's cheek. "Told you you'd like him," she teased. "It felt absolutely wonderful to get to sing for you and Quinn. It made the performance so much more exciting. I feel like that is where I belong. And seeing you two in the audience, that made it feel like home."

"You bring up a very valid point, Tiny. No dating for our future children until at least forty." It was strangely exhilarating to be sitting here with Rachel and discussing children, their children, with a hint of certainty as if the thought of said children together was a foregone conclusion.

Dropping back into her chair with what had to be a goofy expression on her face, Santana smiled broadly. "Absolutely, Rach. I want it to be our ring for her. When we talked about rings, Quinn and I thought it might be nice if you and I picked out hers, she and I yours, and the two of you mine. That way the ring fits the person but also the expression of love and commitment from the other two."

Santana absently stroked her left ring finger looking forward to wearing their ring.


	50. Constant Craving

Quinn was quiet today more than usual. She felt off. Waking up to both her girls was nice, and she made them both breakfast before Rachel left. She smiled to her, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. Instead she went about cleaning the kitchen, avoiding Santana. The blonde really wasn't ready to talk about that insecurity that had popped its little head up. She loved sex with the girls, but recently she felt like she was making them do something for her instead of her really pleasing them even if she did give them orgasms. She felt guilty for feeling like… well, a man.

Santana was going stir crazy in the apartment. She had gone to the grocery, visited the theater, and gone to coffee with Rachel but this lack of modeling work, getting out and seeing other people was making her more than a little edgy. Quinn had made them all breakfast and they had kissed Rachel goodbye on her way out, but now Quinn seemed to be cleaning and stuff. Santana was feeling needy and a little alone.

Walking into the kitchen, Santana put her right hand on Quinn's waist and hugged her body close against her back. "Hey, baby. Thanks for making breakfast."

Santana kissed the blonde's shoulder and slowly worked her way up to her neck, the fingers of her non-casted arm gently stroking the skin at her hip. "If you keep making all the food, I'm going to forget how to make anything other than cereal and peanut butter snadwiches."

Quinn snorted slightly at that, shaking her head. "I like cooking," she whispered in reply. "It relaxes me and gives me something else to focus on. And you know how to cook, you made that guacamole dip that one time. And I'm pretty sure you can cook up some awesome mexican food or something like that." She smiled, but stopped as she felt Santana's hand on her stomach. Quinn swallowed a little.

"I can cook a few things." Santana smiled appreciating the closeness of their bodies and not feeling as alone today, but the smile dimmed as she felt Quinn stiffen against her. "What else has your focus, baby?"

"A lot of things," Quinn replied, trying to stay calm rather than moving away from Santana. She wanted this attention, but only as long as Santana didn't slide her hands down. "I'm busy with work, having to keep her hard for hours on end. On top of that, I have to worry about trying to nab more modeling gigs and keep them interested." She lied mostly, knowing she wasn't looking for the companies like Santana was. Quinn was just trying to avoid the conversation.

Santana licked at Quinn's pulse point simply wanting to taste her skin. Almost of their own accord, her fingers resumed lovingly stroking Quinn's stomach sliding against her waist band.

"We can talk to the costumers about padding and creating the illusion of a bulge if you want." Santana kissed her way up the blonde's neck nuzzling her hair. "Pretty sure I can take your mind off work, baby."

Quinn opened her eyes then, pulling away from Santana. "I'm okay," she stated, feeling flustered then. She looked away from the Latina, not being able to meet her eyes. "I'm fine…" Quinn felt a sense of shame wash over her, her eyes darting around for a minute. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, rubbing her eyes then.

Santana stood there feeling the full force of Quinn's withdrawal. Her throat and stomach clenched as confusion settled over her alongside a healthy dose of rejection.

"Did I do something?" Fear twisted inside her, but she wasn't backing down yet pride be damned. "Because if you are fine, I'm a smurf and frankly I don't look good in powder blue."

Quinn stopped then, looking at Santana. "No, baby," she replied quickly. "I just don't… Look, I can't keep asking for that. It seems like I always ask for something." The blonde sighed and rubbed her forehead gently. She sighed, closing her eyes tightly. "I feel like I'm dependant on it." Quinn looked down at the ground, rubbing her palms against her thighs. "I just a lot of shame after. Like I've forced you or Rachel to do something for me."

"Dependent on sex?" Santana arched her brow high at the blonde. Confusion was slowly being stirred with the rejection, and a bit of anger was pulling up the rear. It was an ugly combination in someone already on edge over her arm and not getting out of the apartment frequently enough.

"Be really careful here, Fabray. Don't use the word shame after sex stuff with me and Rachel. It makes it sound ugly, like I'm a whore or causing you shame. I've been called worse, but don't with Rachel." Santana hated feeling this way. She was good at sex and she liked it. That was even more true with Rachel and Quinn, pleasing them, being pleased by them drew them all closer together. It made her feel alive, protected, more intimate, and close to them.

Taking in a slow breath, she shook her head. "I don't know how to explain it," she whispered. "I feel like I don't give you both enough and you're always focusing on me. Or if we're having sex, it's usually fucking. I always feel like it's me being extremely needy and that's kind of bothersome to me. I don't always ask for it, because I feel weird almost begging for it."

"Are you kidding me?" Santana barked out before she could stop herself. Turning her head away, she steadied her breathing and tried again. "It's not usually fucking because that implies that there are no feelings while we have sex. Regardless of how hard or soft it is, we are connected and that makes it always mean more."

Santana pinched the bridge of her nose. "Baby, I want you all the time. You and Rachel. I enjoy sex with you … a lot. In fact, I think I was the one propositioning you just now. Either of you could crook you finger and I would be crawling to you. I want you and I want sex. There is no greater feeling for me than getting you off or teasing you until you either beg or jut take me. I fucking love it."

Lifting her palms upward, she blew out a frustrated breath not sure what else she could say.

Quinn flinched at Santana's outburst, her eyes squeezing shut for just a second. She steadied herself, listening to Santana speak. Why did it always happen like this to her? Why couldn't she just grasp that Santana and Rachel wanted her both ways whether it being her asking or them asking? The blonde closed her eyes again, rubbing her own cheeks for a second. "I get scared that you're just repaying me for something I've done. I get scared that you're just doing this to just please me. I'm not my father, I know, but I get scared I'm like him sometimes because my mother would drop to her knees in an instant for him. The moment he grabbed her in any way or she approached him when he was angry, they were in the bedroom. I don't want to feel like I'm asking for something without realizing it." The blonde looked down at the ground then, her heart clenching slightly. "I don't know how to tell if you're pleasing me or just wanting to have sex."

"You are not _**that**_ man in any way and more neither Rachel or I are your mother." Santana's nose flared angrily at the comparison. "Here's the deal, I want you to ask me for what you want. I want to be able to ask you for what I want, because I love you and because you are my girlfriend and part of that is appreciating each other's body."

"I don't understand. Do you think I am approaching just because I want sex? I do have a hand - only one at this point, but I can get myself off." Santana shook her head. "You confuse me. On one hand you are upset because you don't want to feel like you are asking us to do things we don't want to do and on another, you aren't sure I don't just want you for sex?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Quinn suddenly replied, her hands raising up slightly. "Even after three years of having sex, I really don't fucking know how to deal with it. I don't know if I'm acting out sexual positions for the hell of it to please either of you so you don't leave me or whether I'm being demanding and needy for attention because I'm still that 16 year old girl who cowers in her room so she can hide from the beatings and the words of being this disgusting creature who doesn't have a place in this world." Quinn flexed her hands then, pressing them to her forehead. She squeezed her eyes shut then, wanting to curl up in a ball and cry.

"Baby. Quinn. Look at me." Santana called out to the blonde but didn't really wait for her to open her eyes. "We aren't going to leave you if you don't want sex, but I sure as hell don't want you to think I am taking advantage of you and using you for sex either."

Santana blew out a breath wanting to touch Quinn but afraid to make that move. "You are not disgusting. You are absolutely beautiful. And you have a place in this world and it's right fucking here with Rachel and me. Never again will you be by yourself cowering in a corner because we have you. We have you for the rest of our lies because we love you. Just you for the beautiful, passionate, loving person you are."

Quinn felt overwhelmed. She felt like whimpering or just running from the spot, but she couldn't, she was drawn instinctively to Santana. The blonde knew she would be protected in any way. Opening her eyes, she stepped forward to the Latina and just slipped her arms around her. "I still feel like that 16 year old girl who hides," she whispered, pressing her face into the Latina's neck. "I act on impulse, giving myself to you and Rachel, but then feel like I did something wrong. Like I need to escape before I'm chased down with a belt or a fist. I'm still scared. I don't want to be, but I am. I love being with either of you and sharing that side with you."

Santana felt her body tense when Quinn's breath hit her neck. Willing herself to relax, she wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders holding her lightly against her not really sure what to do with her hand and being extra careful with her cast. "I've got you. You're safe. He will never hurt you like that again. Not ever." Santana's voice was authoritative and firm. Russell Fabray would never touch her like that again.

"Giving yourself to us, pleasuring us and receiving pleasure will never be wrong. What we have is a loving relationship where we express ourselves with words, with gentle touches, and with our bodies."

The blonde was quiet, holding onto her gently. "I love you," she whispered. "I don't want to be scared anymore. I just want to be here with both of you." Pressing her face a little more into her neck, she breathed her in. "I'm sorry I'm weak. I don't want to be."

"I love you. I'll protect you. I've got you." Santana whispered over and over again as she gently stroked Quinn's back. "You aren't weak. You've overcome so much, baby. And you are never going to be alone again. I promise."

"I'm a fucking mess, Lopez," she stated, holding onto her. "I'm not really high school Quinn anymore. I'm the girl who barely survives. I'm the girl who snapped to the point of trying to cut myself almost to death. I'm the girl who would go cower in a corner." Quinn pulled back, looking at the ground. "I felt alive and real for a week with you two with no worries. I didn't want to come back because then I would have to face this. I wasn't ready to. I couldn't even sleep before we left."

"You got a point in there somewhere, Fabray?" Santana had no idea what to say. No matter how supportive she tried to be, Quinn seemed to come back to this place. One second they were fine and the next Quinn would circle back to something that shouldn't be an issue at all. "You might think it's barely, but you are surviving, baby. One step at a fucking time you are surviving."

Quinn looked at Santana through her lashes, eyeing her face. "I'm doing my best. I just feel like I keep dropping down two notches after I've gained one," she whispered, looking down at the ground again. "I wish I could just get over it and move on. I want to be in the here and now. I want to enjoy sex with my girlfriends and not feel like I should cower right after."

"I … I don't know how to help you. I love you and there is nothing wrong with wanting to have sex with us in whatever way we choose to have sex." Santana shrugged her shoulders. "I'll keep saying it, but you have to find a way to believe it. Rachel and I love you - all of you, and I don't know how else to say it."

The blonde stepped forward then, her hand coming up to cup her cheek. Quinn finally let a few tears slip, letting Santana see her cry. Leaning into her, she kissed her softly and just kept their lips connected. She didn't want sex. She just wanted to kissed and shown how much Santana cared.

Santana eyes slid closed, her head tilting into Quinn's hand on her cheek. Her right thumb swiped at the tears falling down Quinn's face as her left arm dropped uselessly by her side.

"I've got you. I'm not letting go." Santana whispered accepting Quinn's soft kiss, letting her lead them through it almost afraid to make any move but wanting more than anything to be there for her girlfriend.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, kissing her swiftly. She pulled their bodies flush against each other. The blonde was quiet, simply basking in the kiss with her girlfriend. Running a hand into Santana's hair, she slipped her tongue into her mouth to slide it against the Latina's. She pulled back then and looked at Santana quietly for just a moment. "I love you. There's no place I'd rather be than right here with you. I'm sorry I pulled back when you made a move."

Santana's right hand trailed gently down Quinn's side to rest lightly at her waist as she accepted more of the kiss and the feel of Quinn pressing their bodies together. She inhaled sharply when Quinn's tongue slid across her and willed her body to not react too much, to not respond fully as she would normally do.

"I love you too, baby. You and Rachel are my world." Santana held her gaze with a slight smile on her face before shrugging to the last part of the statement. It was okay for Quinn to pull away from her if she wasn't in the mood or whatever, but this reason, the reason of feeling somehow ashamed of after they expressed themselves sexually, that made Santana feel exceptionally uneasy and unsure.

"Please just give me some time to figure this out. I know I have an issue. There has to be a way to get over it and not feel like that after sharing anything sexual with either of you two," she stated softly, stroking her cheek. Quinn leaned in then, pressing her forehead to Santana's. "I promise I can get over it. I just need a couple of days. I just have to do it like I did my father before. I had to basically push my father out of my mind then. I have to push this fear out of my mind too."

"I'm not going anywhere, Quinn. You have to know that." Santana shifted anxiously from foot to foot, eyes sliding closed. Anger was burning low in her stomach, not at the woman standing in front of her but at that retched excuse of a sperm donor that made this beautiful woman in spite of himself. "Please please don't bring your father up and into your head when we are together. I want to kill him on a good day and torture and make him wish for death on the others."

Quinn nodded to Santana, kissing her cheek as she hugged her. "I wish I could just have him thrown in jail," she stated softly, closing her eyes. Pressing her face into Santana's neck, she hugged her again. She could feel that Santana wasn't entirely comfortable, but she knew she caused that. Silently, she pulled back and offered a small smile before she moved away. God, now she felt like shit with even admitting anything to her. Quinn was quiet as she headed back to the bedroom, escaping into the bathroom to try and relax though she knew she wouldn't be able to.

"I'm sorry." Santana whispered to the empty room after Quinn retreated. She couldn't go after her. Not yet. Not when she didn't have the faintest idea what else to do or say.

Walking to the couch, the Latina flopped down putting her head in her hand as tears began to flow freely down her face. She had held them at bay for as long as she could, but with Quinn in the other room now there was no stopping. This whole thing had come out of the blue to her. She didn't really understand what had happened, just that it seemingly had been happening for a while.

From what she had gotten, every time they had been intimate afterward Quinn had felt sick and withdrawn. Had she missed signs? Had she been so blindsided by the level of affection that she just didn't see it? It made her physically ill to think that when they had made love, Quinn had afterward felt shame as if what they had done was wrong.

The apartment was closing in on her further but Santana knew she couldn't leave. Grabbing her phone, she texted Rachel to give her the heads up perhaps to get some advice.


	51. A Walk In The Park

Santana's text sent Rachel into a mild panic. Though, truth be told, the slightest thing could send her into a panic. But the thought of Santana being in any sort of predicament sent her into an absolute frenzy. Immediately after receiving the first text, she pulled the director aside pleading that her family needed her right away and that it would be pointless to continue rehearsals for her, seeing as she'd be unfocused for the remainder of the day anyway.

Thankfully, he was incredibly understanding and, with a promise of singing through everything again tonight, she was off to the dressing room. Changing into her usual clothes, she threw everything in her bag before stashing it off to the side. She'd come back to it tomorrow. With her cell phone and purse in hand, she was out of the theater to wait for Santana.

The five minute wait seemed to stretch on forever, slowly turning Rachel into a crazy person - pacing the sidewalk in front of the theater. Turning around, she let out a sigh of relief as she saw Santana come into view. It took most of her willpower not to bombard her with questions the moment she was close enough to hear. Instead, she stepped forward and slipped her arms around her waist, hugging her close.

The walk from the apartment to the theater seemed to take forever. Every step was heavier than the one before, but she needed Rachel. She needed to see her girlfriend and get some idea of what to do, someone to tell her it was going to be okay.

Making the final turn, Santana breathed her first full breath as Rachel came into view and walked toward her. When Rachel wrapped her arms around her, holding her so close, the familiar scent of her shampoo filling her senses, Santana nuzzled into the girl, her arms wrapped securely around her girlfriend's waist as she clung to her, tears stinging her eyes and threatening to fall.

"I love you, Tiny. So so much." It was little more than a broken whisper into the hollow of her neck. On another day, maybe Santana would pretend to be strong, but today she was just spent.

Rachel's grip tightened as Santana returned the embrace, her fingers trailing along her back slowly. "I love you too, San," she whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of her head, holding her close. It absolutely killed her to hear how upset Santana sounded.

"It's all going to be alright. Whatever happened, we'll figure it out. I'm not going anywhere," she whispered against her hair, rubbing her back. She nuzzled her face into Santana's hair as she took in a few slow breaths, trying to figure out what could have possibly happened.

Santana soaked up the comfort of Rachel's arms taking a few deep breaths to steady herself. She knew Rachel wanted to know what happened and her girlfriend was trying diligently to be patient. Pulling back, Santana took Rachel's hand in her right one and connected their fingers needing as much of a connection as they could manage as they walked.

"I don't really know where to start and some of it I still don't understand." Santana began as she struggled with her phrasing. "After you left this morning, I took a quick shower while Quinn was cleaning the kitchen. I walked up behind her like I usually do and snuggled up to her, kissing her shoulder and stuff. Kind of innocent until I said something about sex and taking her mind off things. Then she pulled back and it was - it was awful, Rachel."

Santana used the thumb of her casted hand to rub at her eyes. "She started talking about how after sex with us she felt like cowering in the corner in shame. That she felt like she sometimes gave us sex so we would stay with her."

Santana's whole body shook. "Have I missed something? Did I pressure her for sex? Did she have sex with me because she was afraid I would leave? I don't understand. It feels like I have somehow raped her or taken advantage of her or something and it makes me want to throw up."

Rachel pulled back from the embrace slowly, offering Santana a reassuring smile as their fingers laced together. They begin the slow walk in the direction of the park, Rachel's other hand resting on Santana's forearm. She listened patiently as Santana tried her best to explain what happened - a sort of patience that seemed to only be functional with either Quinn or Santana.

Hearing the exasperated tone to Santana's voice made Rachel want to cry, and to hear how Quinn felt was completely shocking. She had known, for a long time, that Quinn's self acceptance was slowly being rebuilt but she hadn't know the blonde felt like that. Rachel could feel Santana's fingers tremble against her touch and she stopped their treck, pulling her off to the side and out of the way provided anyone else needed to use the sidewalk. "Look at me," she whispered, resting her hands on Santana's shoulders.

The moment they made eye contact, Rachel smiled, knowing that her own issues with how Quinn felt were not something that needed to be dealt with at the moment. "You did absolutely no more pressuring than I have. I have been trying for years to make her see that I want her without making her thing I only want her for certain reasons. It's not easy, San and you know that. But I never want you to feel like you are in the wrong."

Reaching up she brushed her thumb against her cheek, "I don't know what is going through her head. I don't know how to make her realize that we love her the way we do. But it absolutely breaks my heart to hear you say that you feel like that."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Santana repeated for the millionth time. It was unclear now even in her own mind what she was apologizing for - be it upsetting Quinn, or being so weak as to not be able to handle this on her own, but she needed her girlfriend, both of them actually. "I can't stop thinking about every time we had sex or made love to and with each other. Did she feel that every time? Every time I was laying next to her after, wrapped in her arms or her in mine or the three of us intertwined did she want to be somewhere else? Was I too selfish to see it?"

Her voice was cracking as her emotions poured out unbidden. "I don't understand. I want to, but I don't. We've been together for months and everything feels upside down, called into question. It's real right? This thing with the three of us? I didn't just want it too much and she gave in because she thought if she didn't she would lose me?"

"No," she whispered, cupping Santana's face in her hands, "Don't you ever question whether or not what we have is real. This is as real as it gets. Quinn would never do that to you, I would never let something like that happen to you." She took a moment to try and gather her thoughts, wanting to understand where Quinn was coming from or how to somehow fix this situation.

"I don't know what's been going through her head. She was like this whenever we first started dating after high school. It took a long time to get her to realize that I wanted her before and after I found out about…you know," she said, voice trailing off in a whisper as she glanced around before turning her focus back to Santana. "I know you, Santana and I know that you want her for who she is. We both know that the reason things in the bedroom are so amazing is because we love each other so damn much, because we love the other person, not just how well we can get one another off."

Rachel reached up, tucking a strand of Santana's hair behind her ear, "We both know that. I don't think she does, but we need to make her see that somehow. But whenever we were all lying there together, we were all madly in love and basking in this amazing connection we have. I just think…I think she feels it later, after that feeling is gone."

Santana nodded almost dumbly soaking in the words Rachel was saying. "I know. I do. I love you both so much. I love her and her body. I love what makes her unique. It's about body parts, but about who she is inside."

Santana swallowed against more tears and squeezed Rachel's hand. "I keep saying that to her. I keep telling her how beautiful she is, how beautiful we are together, how much I love her body, how much she deserves what we have. Today I told her that we love each other and that there isn't anything wrong with expressing our love with our bodies too, but how do we make her believe it?"

Cupping Rachel's cheek with her right hand, Santana locked her gaze with Rachel's. "She kissed me after she explained, used her tongue and I had to stand there willing myself not to respond and feeling guilty because I did. I could only see in my head her cowering in the corner, baby. How am I going to get that out of my head?"

Rachel's resolve almost crumbled as Santana recounted the events that happened early in the day, letting out a slow breath as she regained her composure. "I'm so sorry, Santana," she whispered, pressing her lips to her cheek softly. "I wish there was some way I could just fix everything with the push of a button."

She slipped her arms around Santana's waist, fingers absently stroking her lower back "Do you have the keys to your apartment on you?" she asked curiously, not exactly wanting to continue such an intense conversation on the sidewalk. "There's something I want you to hear that might help."

Santana closed her eyes and nuzzled into the hollow of Rachel's neck soaking up as much comfort as she could on a busy sidewalk.

"Yeah …" she patted her pockets to make sure. "Yeah I have the keys, but can we take a cab. I know its only a couple of blocks, but… I'm exhausted."

Santana refused to let go of Rachel's hand so when her girlfriend nodded she threw her casted arm into the air and after only 2 attempts was able to hail a taxi. Giving the driver the old apartment's address, she leaned her head on Rachel's shoulder and sighed. She knew she was being pathetic, but could not muster up the energy to care.

Rachel smiled a light smile, nodding as they walked closer to the curb to hail a cab. She stayed silent, replaying everything that Santana had said had happened. All of her worries and concerns about Quinn and their relationship washed over her. She was incredibly thankful when the taxi pulled up to the curb. The pair climbed in and Rachel immediately wrapped her arms around Santana's waist as the taxi begin driving to their destination.

Placing a kiss to the top of Santana's head, she whispered "I promise we'll figure out how to approach this and then we'll go home and go talk to Quinn." She let out a sigh of relief as the cab pulled up to the curb in front of Santana's old apartment. Giving the driver the necessary fair, she opened the door, taking Santana's hand as they began walking into the building.

"It's been forever since I've been over here. But I figured listening to…well…to what I need you to listen to. It'd be best if it was just the two of us in a very private place."

Santana nodded as Rachel explained the need for privacy to talk about things. "There's not a lot in the apartment except the furniture. Most of my personal stuff is at our apartment."

She slipped the key into the lock and pushed the door open with her foot motioning Rachel inside. "Sorry about the mess too. I've kind of just thrown the junk mail on the counter when I'm because I never wanted to stay long."

The space didn't feel like home anymore, if it ever did. Home was with Quinn and Rachel. This was just a place with a few of her things still in it.

"Come here, Tiny. Please. Hold me for a second." Santana's voice cracked as she begged to be comforted and held.

Rachel followed Santana inside of the apartment, closing the door behind them. "I don't mind. I would hope it wouldn't be perfect. That would mean you spent too much time over here and not enough time with us."

Looking around the apartment, she nodded slightly, noting the pile of mail Santana mentioned as well as the lack of most personal items. She was pulled from her thoughts by Santana's request and, without hesitation, she turned around and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I'll hold you as long as you'd like," she whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

Sinking into Rachel's embrace, the stress of the past few hours took their toll and Santana started sobbing. It was that ugly ugly cry, but she didn't have the energy to hold it back. Her body shook and the only thing anchoring her in that moment was the feel of Rachel's hands stroking her back and holding her.

After what felt like forever, Santana sniffled and managed to find her footing. Lifting her head, she swiped at her eyes looking in horror at the mess she had made of Rachel's shirt. "I'm sorry, baby. I got you all wet."

Rachel wasn't quite sure how long they had been standing there in the middle of Santana's living room, but she figured it had been a while. She kept her hand steadily stroking Santana's back, trying her best to comfort her with one hand while the other arm kept a tight grip around her waist, trying to help her feel secure as she let all of the built up emotions fall free.

She felt the sobs slow gradually and couldn't help but smile her own teary smile as Santana pulled away, slightly more composed than she had been minutes earlier. Shaking her head, she shrugged, "I don't mind at all. It's what I'm here for, baby."

"Let's sit down, ok?" she whispered, guiding them over to the couch, keeping a tight grip on Santana.

Santana nodded sharply and allowed herself to be led to the couch. "I don't think I have any drinks here, not even beer or scotch."

Sinking into her couch, she sighed deeply. "I don't think I've even sat on this couch in months. It's just not home anymore."

Rachel glanced around the apartment, "It's not the same, you're right. But home is about the people, not the place. So right now, we're going to be home together so we can help our girl." She nodded, slipping her phone from her pocket, setting it on her lap as she took Santana's hand.

"You know when everything all happened…with and everything…well, Quinn wrote this amazing song to talk about how she felt. And I don't know if you ever heard it."

"How are we going to help her, baby? I don't know how to make her hear us, to make her believe that what we share isn't wrong."

Even under the weight of the day, Santana felt the hint of a giggle as Rachel used the term Mr. Assshole. "I love you so much, Rach."

Shaking her head, "I haven't heard her song. I didn't even know she composed like that."

Rachel's smile widened as she saw Santana's face light up even if it was for the briefest moment. Taking Santana's hand in her own, she squeezed lightly. "I love you too, San. And I don't quite know what we're going to do to help her. We just need to love her and make her feel safe."

She used her free hand to pick up her phone, opening up her phone she scrolled through her music to the familiar song. "She…well, I found it on accident. It was just so…passionate and well…you should just listen to it." She pressed play, setting the phone down on the coffee table in front of them, her other arm slipping around Santana.

Santana leaned into Rachel as the opening strains of the song filled the room. Her eyes slid shut as the lyrics washed over her and she started to tremble as the obvious pain being expressed flowed over her.

When the last note rang out, Santana blinked against the tears she hadn't realized were flowing down her cheeks. "That's haunting, baby. Amazingly beautiful and it makes my heart hurt to think of our girl feeling that much pain."

Rachel leaned forward and turned the music off as the song ended, leaving her phone on the table. Turning to Santana, she brushed her tears away, letting her hand linger against Santana's cheek. "I know. It was incredibly difficult to listen to the first time around, but at the same time I felt like I could see a side she wasn't ready to show."

Leaning back against the couch, she let out a sigh, kissing the back of Santana's hand, "I figured it might help now…to get a grasp of how she feels." Rachel gave Santana's hand a squeeze, sniffling lightly as she tried to regain her composure.

Santana drew Rachel impossibly closer, repositioning the couch pillows behind her and moving her leg around so that she could cradle Rachel's back against her chest. Pressing a kiss to Rachel's shoulder and the top of her head, she closed her eyes and breathed in the comforting scent of her girlfriend's shampoo.

"I get that she has this baggage and shit, but how do we get her to let go of it? She cannot keep moving a half step forward and then taking 12 steps back. It is killing her on the inside and it affects us too."

Rachel adjusted her position until she was able to lean back against Santana's chest, legs curled up in front of her on the couch. Her eyes fell shut as she savored the comforting embrace, her fingers trailing along Santana's forearm as she tried to feel as close to her as possible.

"Do you think we could hire a hit man and kill that asshole?" she whispered, tilting her head so she could look up at Santana. "But in all seriousness I think we all need to sit down and just talk it out. Maybe try and figure out what exactly triggers her insecurities."

Santana ran her good hand up and down Rachel's arm absently, appreciating the comfort and closeness.

"If that fucker ends up dead and you or I don't end up in jail, I won't shed a tear." She could barely contain the venom in her voice and there was no doubting her sincerity. Santana nodded at Rachel's words. "You're right. I probably shouldn't have left. She's going to clam up and feel guilty. I'm sorry. I just needed to breathe and find my feet, to see you."

Inhaling audibly, the Latina closed her eyes and whispered this next part almost afraid to say the words aloud again. "How am I going to be able to touch her again without thinking about her wanting to curl up in the corner in shame waiting to be berated and beaten?"

Rachel leaned her head against Santana's shoulder, turning her head slightly to place a gentle kiss to the side of her neck. "No, sometimes it's just best to take a step back and breathe. I'm glad you came and got me. We'll just make sure Quinn sees that you coming to see me wasn't you leaving…that it was just you trying to figure out how to get past this and fix this."

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut as Santana spoke again, the weight of the words washing over them. "I honestly don't know," she whispered, giving Santana's arm a light squeeze. "it's going to be really difficult to get back to where we were. But you just have to know that she does love you and she does love being intimate with us…it'll just take a while to make her realize that she is safe."

"I don't want her to hurt anymore and I don't want to be the reason she hurts." Santana kissed Rachel's shoulder, laying her head against her back and hugging her tightly. "I'm not always the most patient person, baby."

Santana let the silence wash over them for a minute content to breathe and exist with Rachel and try to clear her head a little. "I love you."

Rachel brought one hand back to brush through Santana's hair "I'm not very patient either, love. But we just have to force ourselves to be. For Quinn." The brunette closed her eyes, trying to calm her building nerves. She was thankful for the silence, giving her time to try and think rationally.

"I love you so much, Santana," she whispered, turning around in Santana's embrace to wrap her arms around her waist.

Holding Rachel close, Santana pressed a kiss to her cheek and held her gaze. "Can I … can i kiss you?"

The Latina hated feeling so unsure of herself particularly with her girlfriends, but she needed to hear the words that it was okay. In her heart, she knew she could kiss both of them, that they loved her and the that level of intimacy wasn't at issue, but she couldn't stop the tiny doubts from creeping inside her mind.

Rachel glanced up to meet Santana's gaze, sitting up slightly. "You never have to ask," she whispered, reaching up and brushing her fingers against her cheek. "I would love to kiss you," she added, leaning forward and capturing Santana's lips with her own.

She wished she could somehow erase all of Santana's doubts and get them back to where they were during their vacation - so at ease with one another, free to just be themselves. Her lips moved slowly with Santana's, fingers snaking up into Santana's hair to pull her closer.

_Thank heavens_, that was the thought that flashed in her head as soon as Rachel's lips touched hers and the tension inside her melted away. Santana's fingers cupped the back of head, her fingers threading through her soft dark hair as she lost herself in the kiss.

It was gentle and non-assuming, but it meant absolutely everything to the Latina. Moaning softly, her tongue traced across Rachel's plump bottom lip just as it had a million times before. And just like each of those times, her heart rate picked up and arousal flared hot and heavy low in her abdomen.

Even the simplest kiss with Santana made Rachel feel like she was on top of the world - able to face anything thrown her way. Their lips moved leisurely together in a well-rehearsed dance. The brunette's tongue slipped out, brushing against Santana's, eliciting a moan from the smaller girl.

She pulled back reluctantly, resting her forehead against Santana's. "I love you so much, Santana Lopez," she whispered before capturing the girl's lips with her own once more.

Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's low back and held their bodies together appreciating every point where they were connected. Kissing her, losing herself in the feel of lip on lip, reminded Santana of how easy it was to just feel without overthinking.

"I love you more, Rachel Berry."

Rachel relaxed into Santana's arms, the need for comfort becoming much more apparent with every passing moment. She brushed her fingers along the side of Santana's neck reverently, smiling up at her.

"We're going to all be alright," she whispered, nodding slightly.

Santana nodded her voice a choked whisper. "We have to be. I need you both. You're everything to me."

She placed her head on Rachel's shoulder, kissing her neck, nuzzling it with her cheek. "What do we do? Do we go to her now and talk or leave it alone for tonight?"

Rachel leaned her head against Santana's, holding the girl close as she nodded slowly. "We don't need confrontation tonight. I know you're absolutely exhausted and it's my job to protect you too." The brunette pressed a slew of gentle kisses along Santana's shoulder, rubbing her back slowly. "We should go home and just go exist with Quinn. We don't need to try and conquer the world tonight…we just…all three of us need one another right now."

"I … thank you" Santana was positively choked up with emotions. "for looking out for me. No one outside of you and Quinn have ever been close enough to take care of me like this."

Santana closed her eyes and soaked up the strength Rachel was offering so freely in her embrace. "Are you hungry? I'm not really, but we can get something for you if you want. I don't know if you are at the theater. We have to take care of each other, you know?"

The Latina was terrified to go home, scared of saying the wrong thing or making things worse, but she was more scared to not go home, to not hold Quinn and remind her that she was loved, and worthy of being loved. "We need to get back to her soon. She needs us and we need her."

Rachel shook her head, "Don't thank me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, ever." Placing a gentle kiss to the side of her head, Rachel lifted Santana's chin to look into her eyes, "I'm not that hungry. Plus if I get hungry, we have some food at home."

She sat up, resting her legs on either side of Santana as she cupped her face in her hands. "You and I can take care of each other and we will both take care of Quinn while she needs this," she whispered, kissing her forehead before pulling her back in for another hug.

"I know it's not going to be easy, but we're going to go home and let her know that everything will be ok even if it doesn't look like it right now. We're going to just go lay down together and love one another for a while."

Santana sighed, inhaling deeply and releasing it audibly. "I love you, Rachel."

A small smile appeared on her face, the first in a while that day. "It's a sad day when I have you on my lap, legs open and I am not even attempting a move." The Latina winked and kissed Rachel one more time.

"Let's go home and get our girl."

Rachel let out a quiet giggle as she pressed her lips to Santana's for a gentle kiss. "I'll take a rain check on that," she said was she took her hands, giving her a light squeeze as she stood.

Pulling Santana up with her, she pulled her in for another hug. "Let's go get our girl," she repeated, giving Santana one more reassuring peck on the lips.


	52. It Started With A Whisper

Stretching the sore muscles of her back and shoulders, Santana reached up over her head and yawned. She wrapped the throw blanket more tightly around herself leaning into the back of the couch as she started to wake up.

The night before she and Rachel had come back from her apartment and wrapped Quinn in a huge embrace and held her for the longest time. They were too tired and emotionally spent to delve into anything too heavy choosing instead to eat something light that they had picked up on the way home and lay in their bed holding each other.

After Quinn and Rachel had managed to fall asleep, Santana still felt a little restless. Rather than toss and turn in their bed, Santana had carefully gotten up and made her way to the couch. Flipping on her laptop, she had mindlessly flipped through her bookmarked pages and then turned on some music to clear her head. Apparently sleep had claimed her at some point though she didn't actually remember drifting off.

A shuffling from the hall caught her attention and she looked up to see Quinn looking adorable with her bed head, geeky boxers and a tank.

"Hey, baby. Morning."

Quinn felt exhausted from everything that happened. She was spent with how much guilt she now felt. Last night she had been held by her girls, but she felt like she hurt them far more than they understood. Quinn knew Santana had left the bed last night. She had felt her retreat which cause Quinn to shed a few years next to Rachel.

Waking up the next morning, the blonde had looked at the brunette quietly and ran her hand through the girl's hair. She had messed up with admitting anything to either of the girls. Silently slipping from the bed, she headed towards the kitchen only to be stopped by the greeting from Santana. Honestly, she had thought Santana had left the apartment. She looked at the Latina, eyeing her for a moment before she approached her. She took a seat next to her and looked at the laptop along with how Santana looked. "I thought you left last night," she whispered softly.

Santana yawned again as Quinn sat down beside her. She reached out to take Quinn's hand only to grunt in frustration when she realized that was her casted hand and had to put it back in her lap. "Come here please." Santana whispered her tone thick and sleepy.

"I wouldn't leave, baby. This is my home. You and Rachel are my home." Santana wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulder resting the cast on the back of the couch. "I couldn't sleep and came out here so I didn't disturb you. I must have fallen out."

"I just got scared," she whispered, moving close to the Latina. Pressing her head into her neck, she kissed her skin. "I love you so much," she whispered softly. Running her hand up and down her back gently, she scratched at her skin.

Santana hummed into Quinn's touch willing her body to not react outwardly.

"Why were you scared, beautiful?" Santana kept her touch light, kissing her skin sweetly. "I love you, you and Rachel more than anything."

"I just am," she whispered softly. "Of being left. Of being alone. Of not having anything." Quinn ran her hand into Santana's hair, kissing her cheek gently. "It was the thing I was worried about in high school too. I wanted to be loved, but I have so many issues."

"I'm so sorry I left yesterday. I wasn't running away permanently. I needed a little while to collect my thoughts so I could be what you need me to be even if I don't really know what that is and I don't think you do either." Keeping her voice low, the conversation was so personal and just theirs even in the quiet apartment. She kissed her cheek and sought her hand with her right, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I'm not leaving you. Not yesterday, today, or tomorrow. We'll figure this out. Rach and I are going to put a ring on that finger of yours, claim you for the world to see. You are ours, baby. All of you."

Quinn nodded slightly, running her hand through her hair. "I want to put a ring on Rachel's and your finger," she whispered, kissing her cheek again. "I want both of you completely. What we have is everything to me." Running her hand up and down her back gently, she smiled warmly to her.

"You are everything to me and to Rachel. No one is ever going to come between us. Promise." Santana kissed Quinn's shoulder pulling her closer to her body and holding her.

"Can we maybe lay here together and watch a movie? Just watch it. No funny business."

Quinn nodded to her, kissing her cheek. "Just as long as you kiss me," she whispered softly. The blonde smiled and went to pull out one of Santana's favorite movies. She slipped it into the dvd player and went back to the girl. Sitting down next to her again, she kissed her cheek and slid her arm around her waist.

Santana nodded mutely kissing the blonde's neck and shoulder lightly before re-positioning them to lay on the couch - Santana on her right side, Quinn in front of her, and Santana's casted left arm draped around Quinn's waist.

"Is this okay?" Santana whispered against her skin not completely sure of herself but wanting to be as close to her girlfriend as she could.

Smiling, the blonde laid down with her and rubbed her arm. She kissed her fingers gently. "Yeah, this is okay. I like being held," she whispered softly. "I want sex too, but I'm scared of what could possible come through that door afterwards."

"I'm just going to hold you, Quinn." Santana whispered against her skin flexing the fingers of her casted hand against her arm. There was no way she was even thinking about sex at this point. She had no idea how they were going to get back to the level of comfort and trust they needed. Truth was she was terrified that she couldn't figure out how to do that. "No one is going to come through the door and if they did, they would have to go through me. But I'm just going to hold you, baby."


	53. The Tension In The Air

Quinn felt distant from the girls, mainly because of her own choosing. She went through almost everything as a robot almost, just doing what she needed with the girls and avoiding sex with them. When she was with them, it was mostly quiet and reserved more than anything and she tended to even avoid those moments. Instead now she was focusing on her job even more. She simply threw herself into her work, coming home tired to the point of just wanting to sleep. When she was alone was the most telling to herself. She was unhappy. She cried to just express her feelings. Though she tried to hide it mostly, it was evident to her photographer along with anyone else working with her.

Tonight she was exhausted, she didn't want to see the girls right now. She sighed as she opened the door to the apartment. The moment she stepped in, she felt the tension in the air. Silently walking more into the apartment, she eyed the empty space and looked away wearily. She'd order in for them tonight, just getting what they preferred the most.

Rachel was tired, to put it simply. Rehearsals were exhausted, trying to pull Quinn back to their perfect little world even more so. But Rachel Berry was not a quitter and she was determined to help Quinn in any way possible, even if that meant allowing her to take a step back to focus on other things for a while. She wanted Quinn to be happy again. It was written all over her face that she wasn't.

The brunette had been laying down with Santana for a while now, absently trailing her fingers along the sleeping girl's arm. She heard the door of the apartment and glanced at the clock. Definitely Quinn. Carefully slipping out of bed, she tiptoed out of the room in pajama pants and a t-shirt. She closed the door behind her as to not wake Santana.

"Hey," she said in a voice above a whisper as she leaned back against the wall.

Quinn stopped at the small greeting, her head snapping to Rachel. The blonde was quiet, eyeing her for a moment. "Hey baby," she greeted softly, setting her purse down by the couch. She ran her hand through her hair and took in a small breath, closing her eyes briefly. "I was going to order some dinner for us. I might just eat and head to bed. I'm tired." She gave Rachel a half hearted smiled before she headed into the kitchen. Silently, she rubbed her eyes and grabbed the menu to call.

Rachel fiddled with her fingers, the awkward tension that flooded the room something she wasn't used to. Everything with Quinn had always been so easy, even if it the situation wasn't. She took a few steps forward towards Quinn, rocking lightly on her heels. "I'm fine," she murmured, shaking her head, "I had a big lunch and I'm not exactly hungry."

She mentally cursed herself as Quinn walked into the kitchen. God, she felt like a stranger in her own living room. Deciding to push the negative thoughts aside, she walked into the kitchen, taking in a steadying breath. "You sure have been working a lot lately."

Running a hand through her hair, she turned around to face her. Quinn nodded silently, rubbing her forehead. "It's the only thing that gets me out of my head," she stated softly to the brunette. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head. "I don't know what I'm doing right now. I'm trying to fix myself and I'm pulling the both of you down into this hell hole." Quinn took another deep breath and let it out slowly. The blonde leaned against the counter, shaking her head. "I've hurt Santana so much. I've hurt you as well. I don't know how to patch that when I'm not even healed. I'm a fucking mess Rachel."

Rachel leaned back against the counter, drumming her fingers lightly against the surface as Quinn spoke. "Quinn…we can handle it. Santana and I will be fine, but that's not my concern. My concern is that you're hurting, Quinn. You're in pain and you're scared and no matter how hard we try, Santana and I don't know how to help you."

She looked down at the floor shaking her head. "I'm going to hug you now," she mumbled as she lifted her head to look up at the blonde. After a moment of hesitation, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Quinn's waist.

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut at Rachel's comment of how they didn't know how to help her. She didn't even know how to help herself. At the brunette's statement of hugging her, the blonde frowned, but hugged her close. "I don't have an issue with hugging or kissing either of you. I don't entirely have an issue with sleeping with you," she stated softly, knowing the last statement wasn't entirely true. She had to at least explain herself. "You know my father was abusive in many ways. But he always tended to be worse with anything that dealt with anything he considered immoral, be it sex, being gay or whatever else. I get scared after we have sex because the memory of being beaten after I've done something wrong in his eyes is prevalent. In his eyes, that's wrong and I expect him to come raging through that door. I don't know how to make it stop."

Rachel shook her head as Quinn spoke. God, she hated Russell Fabray. If anyone in the world deserved to be tortured to death, it was him without a doubt. "He's a shit man, Quinn. I know that he had issues with all of that. But in his eyes, you loving Santana and I is immoral. He thinks that's wrong. That this beautiful love we have is wrong."

The brunette pulled back slightly, looking into Quinn's eyes, "What we have, the three of us, is the most amazing thing I've ever done. I am so proud to call you and Santana mine. So many people think that what we're doing is sending us straight to hell, but I know that something that feels this right can't be wrong." She ran her fingers through her hair, taking in a slow breath, "He cannot come through that door. He cannot and will not ever lay a finger on you again. This isn't wrong, Quinn."

Nodding to the brunette, Quinn succumbed to the brunette's hand in her hair. She leaned into her, running her hands up her back. "It's the best thing in my life, the both of you," she whispered to her, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I know this isn't wrong. If it was, I would have never even attempted to date you or befriend you. And I would have never even let Santana in. I know this isn't wrong. I'm scared of him. I'm scared of what he might do. Look at what he did several months ago to the point I lost my entire career."

Rachel relaxed in Quinn's arms, a comfort she had been missing. "But you got it back. You bounced back better than ever. I don't see what else he could do, Quinn. He already threw his worst our way but you pushed back and you fought and you have a contract with Under Armour. That is huge," she whispered.

The brunette tightened her grip, holding the blonde close. "He will never be able to hurt you."

"I don't know either, but I'm still scared of the son of a bitch," she stated, kissing Rachel's forehead. "He's been the one who tortured me at home, making the school my only sanctuary to the point I ruled the place. I'm unsure of how to make this situation like school, because if I could then I'd be able to control this situation. I'm not that confident and sure."

Rachel closed her eyes as Quinn kissed her forehead, savoring the lingering kiss. "This isn't high school, Quinn," she whispered as she opened her eyes. "You don't need a building and a cold facade to keep you safe. I know you're scared of him because he was a terrible person who did terrible things to the most beautiful woman in the world. But you overcame that and you loved me and you loved Santana and you built this amazing life for yourself. And we're building an amazing life together."

She took Quinn's hands in her own, "You deserve a beautiful world, Quinn. Not a life where Russell has any hold over you."

Quinn felt safe then, the her body relaxing with Rachel. She nodded to her and squeezed her hands gently. "I know. I just feel like I have to learn how to really live my life with the threat of him looming over me," she murmured to the brunette. "The only time I can entirely feel safe anymore is if he's dead and I know there's no way to get to me. I know it's stupid to feel this, but I do. I want to feel safe again so I can be with my girls and make love to them again without feeling like I could be in trouble right after."

Rachel nodded slowly. She could understand some of where Quinn was coming from. God, she wished Russell was dead too, it would make everything easier. Reaching up she trailed her fingers along Quinn's jaw. "I know for a fact that you will never get in trouble for loving us. I understand that it is a fear that you have, but I would never let you put yourself in a situation where you were less than safe."

Smiling a little to Rachel, she squeezed her hips gently before leaning in to kiss the brunette lightly. "I know you wouldn't," she murmured against her lips. "It doesn't stop me from being scared though." She pulled Rachel flush against her, pressing her forehead to hers. "I love you. You and Santana both."

Rachel leaned into the kiss on instinct, needing the comfort from the blonde. A smile pulled at her lips and she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. "I love you too, Quinn," she whispered, her nose brushing against Quinn's. "Maybe we could have at least a night a week where we all don't have to work and have date night or something?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, "Well…at least until the shows start up and then we can adjust that schedule to during the day or something.."

"I'd like that. Us going out to dinner a little more with each other. I want to spend as much time with you both as possible," she replied, keeping the brunette close. Quinn eyed the brunette's face for a moment, smiling to her. "Can I kiss you again?" She asked softly, brushing her nose against hers. "Kiss my like nothing was wrong?" Her heart broke with her question, but she needed that assurance with her. She needed to know that their relationship wasn't being lost.

Rachel pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Quinn's nose. "You can kiss me anytime you'd like, Quinn. You know I absolutely love kissing you," she whispered, her lips brushing against Quinn's. She pulled the blonde as close as she possibly could, "I just didn't..I didn't want to upset you," she whispered, shaking her head as she realized how ridiculous she was sounding. Leaning in, she captured Quinn's lips with her own for a slow kiss, her hands running along Quinn's shoulders.

Quinn shook her head slightly. "You can't upset me with a kiss," she replied softly, running her hands up to the brunette's cheeks. "Kissing you two was never the issues." She returned her kiss slowly, stroking her cheeks gently. The blonde tilted her head slightly, running her tongue across Rachel's lower lip. She wanted this kiss right now, wanted to feel the connection they had.

Rachel could feel a great amount of tension leave her body as their lips moved together, unhurried. She ran her fingers through blonde hair, her hand coming to a rest at the base of Quinn's neck, stroking the skin lightly. Her tongue slipped out and brushed against the blonde's. She wrapped her other arm around Quinn's waist to keep her close, desperately needing the to feel as close to her as possible.

Pulling back slowly from the kiss, she smiled to Rachel. "I love you," she whispered, sliding her hands to the sides of her neck. She pressed her forehead to the brunette's and closed her eyes. "I wish I wasn't so messed up. I want a normal life with you both and something keeps holding me back from that."

Rachel smiled up at Quinn, admiring the beautiful girl in her arms. "Normalcy is highly overrated," she whispered, allowing her eyes to fall shut to soak in the moment. "But we have a beautiful life, the three of us. We have more love in our lives than most people will ever experience. Whatever is holding you back…it can't hold you back forever."


	54. Dinner Date

While at work, Quinn was contemplating things to do with both her girls. Of course anything sexual felt awkward right now especially with her issues, but she wanted to continue having that connection with the girls. Sighing, she picked up her phone and texted both of them about dinner that night. She gladly set up a reservation at their favorite restaurant in their private booth. Hopefully nothing would be too awkward with the three of them over dinner. Maybe they could discuss some things a little better when they all felt at least somewhat relaxed. Now she could only wait for their responses and hope they were willing to go.

'_Would you both like to go out on a date tonight? Our favorite?'_ She texted.

Rachel had allowed herself to be absorbed into rehearsals, to forget all of the issues surrounding things at home. Besides, she needed to be focused on the show, so many people were relying on her. This week was going to be crazy with promotion of the musical as well as the photoshoot for various posters to be plastered around the city. It was overwhelming really. After a few straight hours and a few changes in blocking, the director gave them a ten minute break. Heading straight back into her dressing room, Rachel laid down on the couch, phone in hand to shoot a text to both of her girls.

A grin pulled at her lips at the sight of Quinn's text and she quickly typed out a reply to both Quinn and Santana.

'_I would love to go out with you two tonight. Pretty sure I'll have the two most beautiful dates in all of New York.' _

Things at home were tense to say the least. Santana was having trouble relating to Quinn, knowing how to touch her, how to be with her affectionately without hurting her or feeling incredibly guilty for wanting more. Quinn was staying at work late into the evening she was certain to avoid being home with her or them and Rachel was crazy busy with the musical as it ramped up towards the opening.

Santana was trying to stay busy, to keep her mind from dwelling too much on stuff. She had been at her doctor's appointment for her wrist this morning and stopped by the grocery on the way home for cereal, peanut butter, and fruit. Pushing her way into the apartment, she heard her phone buzz in her purse. Putting the bags down, she checked the display and smiled when she saw a text from both Quinn and Rachel.

'_A date? With two hot chicks? Count me in ;)_' She typed her reply and hit send all before she could re-think the wording. She was exhausted from analyzing every single thing.

Quinn smiled at both their texts, giving a grin then. '_I'll set up the reservation then. I think I'm going out with the hottest girls in New York myself. Feel free to wear something really nice,_' she texted them and headed to call the place. The blonde even went to grab her favorite outfit for the girls with her leather pants. She grinned slightly and got ready for this evening, waiting for her girls to get home. Quinn even called their driver for the night, hoping she could get some alone time in the back of the car with her girls.

Rehearsals couldn't end fast enough. They needed this date. Maybe it could help them start getting back on track. At least, that's what she hoped it would accomplish. After rehearsals, Rachel walked home, using the time to push work out of her head and focus on spending time with her girls tonight. She absolutely couldn't wait for a lovely night out.

She fumbled with her keys outside of their apartment, finally unlocking the door and stepping inside, looking around for Quinn or Santana. Setting her bag down, she walked back into the bedroom, grinning when she saw Quinn. "Hey gorgeous," she said, walking over to look in the closet.

After getting Quinn's reply text, Santana had decided to switch things up a little. She grabbed her favorite dress with the shortish skirt and her zip up boots and headed to the old apartment. She needed to clear somethings out and throw out the old mail and what not anyway. It would keep her busy and let her be dressed and ready to go when she got home. She could even make use of the shower at the old place so she felt like she got some of her monies worth.

Checking her hair one last time in the mirror by the door, she closed and locked her old place, hailing a cab and giving the driver the home address. She threw some bills at him and made her way quickly up to their apartment. She couldn't wait to see her girls.

Turning the key in the lock, she pushed the door open dropping the bag of stuff from her old place in the guest room as she headed toward the voices of her girls in their bedroom.

Her gaze landed first on Quinn looking stunning in her leather pants. "Holy fuck, baby. When you said to dress up, you meant it."

Her eyes widened in surprise as she failed to censor her thoughts fast enough. Lowering her head, she crossed her fingers hoping she hadn't already shifted the mood too far out.

The blonde smiled to the brunette, her automatic greeting taking over as she wrapped her arms around her waist from behind to kiss her shoulder. "Hi to you too beautiful," she greeted softly before pulling back so she could pull on her vest. She stopped at hearing the exclamation of Santana, though a grin spread across her face. The blonde immediately went over to her, taking her hands in her own. "Only the best for both of you," she murmured, kissing the back of her hands and then leaning in to kiss Santana lightly on the lips. "We have our private booth again tonight. Hopefully we can cuddle up together and eat dinner. Do you both want wine when we get there?"

Rachel leaned back in Quinn's embrace, grinning as she turned to kiss Quinn's cheek. Once the blonde pulled away, Rachel went back to the hunt for the perfect outfit. She turned to the door the moment she heard Santana enter the room, her jaw dropping slightly as she saw the beautiful girl. "Wow…" she murmured, "You look gorgeous San."

Stepping into the bathroom with her dress of choice, she wanted some sort of surprise for the girls after all. "I definitely would like some wine," she called out through the door as she washed her face before applying her makeup.

After her hair and makeup were both completely satisfactory, Rachel slipped on the black and gold dress, glancing in the mirror one more time before walking out into the bedroom to grab her heels.

Santana hummed her approval at the feel of Quinn's lips on her so sweetly. It was gentle and loving, almost nostalgic. "Thanks for setting this up, baby."

The Latina smirked at Rachel as she carried her dress off to the bathroom. "Not going to go naked, Tiny? While I don't want to share you, it would definitely make things interesting."

They had all been sleeping together these past few nights, but unlike other nights, they had all been wearing sleepwear to bed. It just kind of happened. The mere mention of naked, even from her own mouth, felt foreign and a flash of arousal beat low followed all too quickly with the reminder to behave herself.

"Wine with dinner sounds good, Q. Do we need to call ahead to get it chilled?"

Quinn smirked at Santana's comment, nodding slightly. "It would make it interesting," she stated, laughing lightly. The blonde kept her arms around the Latina, kissing her shoulder. "Yeah, I can call ahead to make sure they have it chilled for us." She pulled back only a little, keeping her hand linked with Santana's as she called the restaurant to make sure they had the Moscato wine chilled for them. Once she hung up from the restaurant, she slipped her arms around Santana again and kissed her neck this time. "I don't mind if you make comments baby. It's who you are. Please be yourself tonight," she murmured to the Latina.

Rachel slipped on her heels before walking over to Quinn and Santana, slipping her arms around the blonde's waist, resting her head on her shoulder. "For the record, San, I don't think they'd let me in if I walked up to the restaurant naked," she said with a teasing smirk. "I am so excited for tonight," she grinned, practically buzzing with excitement of getting out of the house for a nice evening out.

Santana's eyes slid closed, a low moan escaping as Quinn's lips touched her neck.

"Okay, Q. I'll try. I'm happy we are going out tonight. We needed this."

A smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth as Rachel came into the living area. Whistling, she took the moment admire her girl. "I disagree, Tiny. You look delectable. Good enough to eat. The would let you in, but then I might get arrested for beating people up for staring at my girl or indecent acts or something."

Quinn stayed close to Santana, laughing lightly. "I might be cause to punch someone in the face for looking at you," she stated to the brunette. Pulling away from Santana, she kissed Rachel's cheek gently. "Are you two ready to go?" She asked raising her eyebrows as she moved to go to the brunette. "Let's go have a nice dinner with each other."

"There will be no getting arrested for hurting innocent restaurant goers, which is why I am clothed," she said with a giggle, taking Quinn's hand in her own. "I am absolutely ready for a lovely dinner with my gorgeous girls."

She slipped her other arm around Santana's waist, pulling the girl closer and leaning in, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Shall we be on our way?"

"No fun, Tiny." Santana winked at Rachel and leaned into her side. With Rachel in the middle and Quinn opposite they no doubt made a strikingly beautiful picture of loveliness together. "Let's hit it."

Pausing in the doorway to bolt the lock, Santana threaded the fingers of her right hand in Rachel's smiling broadly. The tension seemed to have eased off compared to the past few days and it felt good to smile at her girls. "I love you both so damn much."

The blonde followed both girls, smiling to them as she knew their driver was waiting. When she stepped out with them both, she grinned at Tony and waved to him. "Thank you Tony," she greeted and waited for both the girls to slide into the car. Sliding into the car behind them, she smiled to them both. "I love you both." She smiled to Santana, lacing her fingers with the Latina's. Kissing the back of her hand, she felt like a young girl going on her first date again.

Rachel walked out of the apartment, hand in hand with her two favorite girls. She was definitely the luckiest girl in all of New York, no doubt about it. Heading out of the building, she spotted the familiar driver and smiled over at Quinn. She loved when the blonde went all out for them on their dinner dates. It was nice not having to take a cab, and much more private. Sliding in the car after Santana, she beamed. "I love you both. You two are amazing," she said smiling over at Santana and then to Quinn. "Thank you for arranging this, Quinn."

Santana smiled as she settled against the far door happy that she had her non-casted hand closest to Rachel. Softly stroking the exposed skin of her thigh with her fingertips, relief was settling over her completely. It felt so good to be out of the house, on the town and with her girls without the pressure of the past few days weighing them down.

"I should have stopped for flowers on the way home." She smiled at Rachel and then Quinn. "You both deserve flowers."

Quinn shook her head to both of them. "Don't worry about it, both of you. I would have done this anyways and flowers aren't necessary," she replied softly, leaning in to kiss Santana's cheek. The blonde stroked Santana's arm, messing with her fingers gently. "Get us flowers another time. Tonight is on me. Let me take you both out and let's have some fun. Just forget our lives for a couple of hours." She smiled to Rachel and Santana before looking down at the Latina's casted arm. "How is your arm baby? I'm sorry I didn't go to the appointment."

Rachel settled against Santana, resting her hand comfortably on her thigh. "I definitely don't need flowers to be the happiest girl in the world right now," she murmured, smiling over at Quinn while giving Santana's thigh a light squeeze. Turning her attention to Santana, she instinctively glanced down at her casted arm. "Do you know how much longer you'll need to keep that on?"

Everything felt so light and even.

"The wrist is healing up. The dr said the xrays looked good so maybe another 2 weeks of the cast. Then I will need to do some physical therapy to get the motion back in it." Santana smiled over at both of them. "Can't wait for this damn thing to come off."

Quinn nodded to her, smiling. "It won't be long then," she murmured, running her hand over Santana's bicep. Kissing her cheek, she brushed her nose against her cheek. "Thank you for letting me take you both out tonight," she stated softly.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief that Santana wouldn't have to keep the cast on for too much longer. "Thank you for taking us out, Quinn. It's really nice to just take a break from the real world and be with you both," she said, leaning over and placing a kiss on Quinn's cheek. "And thank you for getting the car and the driver as well."

Santana shivered at the feel of Quinn's fingers on her arm and the warm teasing breath against her cheek. Swallowing hard, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"A date with my two favorite people in the world, a fancy as shit car, and some really good food - best night since we've been back, love. Wouldn't miss it."

Santana subconsciously thrummed her fingers along the hard cast on her left arm gazing out the window. She prayed this relief, this feeling of freedom would last through the dinner, through the evening really.

Quinn nodded to them, smiling warmly. "I liked having a private car before just because we don't have to worry about a sleazy cab driver," she stated to them. When the car stopped by the restaurant, Quinn smiled at the driver who opened the door for them and let them out. The blonde was last, fixing her vest before she followed them in. She nodded to the hostess and stated her name. Following behind the girls, she let them sit before taking her seat next to Rachel. "We'll take the wine when it's ready for us," she stated to the waiter who walked up.

Rachel took Santana's hand as they climbed out of the car, giving her hand a light squeeze as they walked into the restaurant, Quinn following right behind them. As the hostess lead them to their table, Rachel sat down next to Santana, Quinn sitting next to her. As the waiter walked away with Quinn's request, the brunette took the blonde's hand beneath the table. "I love you two so much."

Santana grinned broadly as they climbed from the car and made their way to the private booth in the back of the restaurant. The low lighting was beautiful and highlighted her girl's beauty to perfection.

One the wine was poured, Santana raised her glass in toast. "To the two beautiful women sitting here with me. Thank you for putting us first, for wanting to take tonight to exist just the three of us. I love you."

The blonde smiled to Santana's toast, nodding and lifting her glass to clink the glasses together. "To the three of us," she stated softly. "I love you both." She sipped her wine, smiling at the taste before setting the glass down. "How's the show going so far Rach? Does the director feel everyone is prepared?" She raised her eyebrows then, smiling slightly.

Rachel raised her glass, clinking hers with both Quinn's and Santana's, "To all three of us, and the most beautiful love imaginable," she said with a smile, "I love you two so much." She took a sip of her wine, setting the glass down on the table in front of them. "Well, so far everything seems to be coming together quite nicely. Especially the actual musical numbers. Our main focus has been stage cues, this week, with the guys and their chairs and when the girls are where and all of that. But I definitely see everything falling into place soon. I'm absolutely dying to see the finished product come opening night."

Sipping her wine, Santana sat back and listened to Rachel's excitement over the production. The girl practically glowed and Santana had little doubt she was bouncing a little in her seat.

"Don't say dying about a musical that makes me listen to you scream and die on stage, Tiny." Santana winked playfully though once again dreading the moment she would be bawling like a baby in the middle of a crowded theater sitting next to Quinn and the Berry dads.

"How was your shoot today, Q? I am getting so restless being at home and cannot wait to get back to modeling or doing something after this stupid cast is off."

Quinn smiled at Rachel's explanation of the musical, her eyes glowing. The blonde smiled warmly before nodding to Santana's comment. "I have to agree with Santana on that one," she stated softly to her. "I'm not looking forward to that." She raised her eyebrows at Santana's question and shrugged. "It was all right," she stated, scratching at her forehead. "Had to wear a cup for the entire day. They kept complaining about no bulge." She smiled to them though. "Overall it was good though. You'll get back into it soon, San."

Rachel nodded, making a mental note to phrase her excitement in ways where it didn't reference her fictional death. "Got it, no more mentions of anything like that," she said with another nod, smiling at both girls. Though, truth be told, it was incredibly fun to pretend to die. It made everything so much more dramatic and she absolutely lived for dramatics.

Taking another sip of her wine, she smiled over at Quinn "I absolutely cannot wait to see the finished product. I'm so proud of you and everything that you're accomplishing, Quinn."

She laced her fingers with Santana's, brushing her thumb against the back of her hand, "And I can't wait until you're completely healed and able to get back into the swing of things. Once my schedule dies down, I'd love to possibly come visit both of you at some shoots, just to see you two in your element."

Santana hummed as Rachel stroked her fingers feeling herself react to the touch (and the mention of Quinn's bulge, God she missed touching her intimately) and willing herself to tamp it down. The last thing she needed to tonight was to forget herself, to loosen the stranglehold she had on her libido.

The waiter arrived with a vegan appetizer and some salads even though they had no placed their order. When she quirked an eyebrow in his direction, the waiter explained that the manager had taken the liberty of sending out a few things the chef had prepared for them remembering their past orders. The chef also had some suggestions if they would like to hear them.

Quinn raised her eyebrows at the appetizer and salads, listening to the waiter's explanation. She nodded to him then, eyeing the food. When she heard the suggestions, she shrugged slightly and nodded to him. "I'd take the offer of the lasagna," she replied, giving him a smile. "You can order something else if you'd prefer to stick with something you know." She directed to the girls, turning her head to look at them both. "Get what you want baby."

Rachel's eyes widened as the waiter brought them an appetizer, a grin pulling at her lips at the realization that they were vegan. This was why it was her favorite restaurant. They were amazing and the food was great. Rachel smiled at Quinn, contemplating the various suggestions "I would to try your Manicotti, might as well venture out of my regular eggplant parmesan."

She settled back into her chair, smiling up at the waiter.

Santana smirked at her girls and nodded at the waiter. "Thank the chef for us and tell him I trust him this evening to send out whatever he thinks will round out the meal."

As the waiter retreated, Santana took Rachel's hand as she was closest and held Quinn's gaze. "Not to talk business, but what do we need to do before your dads get here, Tiny? Menus and tidying up? Are we going to try to have a list of apartments for them to look at with us?"

Quinn's face paled at Santana's question of Rachel's fathers. "Oh shit…" she blurted out. "I haven't even shopped for anything for them or gone grocery shopping. I have to take tomorrow off so I can go shopping for them. I completely forgot they were coming. We were supposed to be in a different apartment by then. I can stay home with you baby and try to help out with cleaning the house and shopping." She groaned, covering her face for a moment. "We have to do a menu for them." She stopped then and looked at the girls. "What do you want to do for them?"

Rachel giggled softly as Quinn had a brief moment of panic. Shaking her head, she rested her hand on the blonde's. "Don't worry about it. I have the promotional shoot tomorrow morning and the rest of the day is free. Santana and I can go shopping and clean up a bit and it'll be perfect."

She took a sip of her wine as she went over what else needed to be done in preparation. "I have a lengthy list of apartments that we can all whittle down into a smaller handful and if they'd like, they're more than welcome to come look with us. And we can also prepare a menu for the duration of their visit."

Pursing her lips slightly, Quinn shrugged to the brunette. "I don't know what we could possibly set up for them. The last time they were here we ate out more than anything since I didn't entirely cook that much," she stated softly with a shrug. She wasn't entirely sure what they liked since she didn't pay that much attention. The blonde away a little ashamed that she hadn't paid any attention to Rachel's fathers the last time. She wanted to apologize then, but she refrained knowing they were at dinner and trying to at least have a good time.

Rachel gave Quinn's hand a gentle squeeze, lacing their fingers together, "I'll prepare a menu. We'll keep it simple and stuff that they like. I'll call them tomorrow and see if there's anything in particular they would like to have," she said with a smile, grinning over at Santana. She definitely wanted to keep their stress to a minimum, they had enough already without making a big deal out of small things. Especially with the stress of having her fathers meeting the three of them, not as a couple and a friend, but as a unit - a loving, and very much together, unit.

"I figured while they were here, I'd sneak them backstage and give them the full tour of the theater, maybe do some more touristy things like times square and all the stuff they always want to do. Then we could take them to a few apartments and out to dinner one night and just let them get to know us together."

Quinn took a small breath, nodding slightly to Rachel. "Okay," she stated softly. "I'm not entirely sure what you want me to do though. I mean, I can be here and cook when I know what they want. I guess I could try and have them come to a shoot, but part of me is scared about that just because how much I'm exposing with Under Armour. The shoot is going to be released in a month in the Under Armour magazine. I'm being focused on with a whole section of beauty in the eye of the beholder along with a few others they've chosen only a select few to be in the magazine as well. I'm in underwear mostly."

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip, nodding along as Quinn spoke. She knew her fathers would both love to see Quinn at a shoot, but with underwear shoots, she wasn't quite sure how they would react. Pushing those thoughts aside, the brunette smiled at Quinn. "You could invite them to a shoot and let them know ahead of time what the shoot entails and if they'd like to go, they can, or we can have a back up plan." She smiled reassuringly at both girls, "You know my dads will be happy with just spending time with us and doing little touristy stuff. They're relatively simple guests."

Reaching up, she brushed her fingers against the blonde's cheek, "And let me just tell you that I love the beauty in the eye of the beholder concept. Everything about the Under Armour contract just seems to be so amazing and I'm so proud of you. You've definitely earned this."

Santana smirked as she thought of the Berry dads at an Under Armour shoot. Not only would they more than likely be uncomfortable, but she had a hard time picturing Quinn one hundred percent comfortable with it either.

"Why don't I make it a point to set up the arty shots that Milo asked about? He wanted to shoot you in a few NY locations including Central Park. His crew is completely trustworthy and you like working with him." Santana shrugged. It was Quinn's call and she would do whatever Quinn wanted.

"Quinn and I talked about taking them to brunch over at that Vegan place on Lexington for one meal."

The blonde shrugged to Rachel, giving her a nod. "I could definitely inform them beforehand and see what they say," she replied, looking towards Santana as she spoke. "I still have the award ceremony to go to in a month from now. It was over last months shoots with a few pictures of me. At the Latina's comment of doing a different shoot for Rachel's father, she raised her eyebrows and nodded again. "Okay. I could do that. I think I'd prefer that option rather than have your fathers look at me in boxer briefs and a sports bra all day. I'm pretty sure they would like that better too because they can see New York from the artistic point of view instead. Milo does love the unique shots." She smiled a little to Santana. "Yeah, we wanted to have a little private time with your fathers that day so we could talk to them."

"San, you're brilliant," she said with a relaxed sigh, thankful that her dads would still get to see Quinn in her element while not looking at her in her underwear all day long. It'd end better for everyone. "I think they would love that. They'd get to go sight seeing while still spending time with you and getting to see some behind the scenes sort of stuff."

Raising an eyebrow, Rachel tilted her head slightly, "I'm sure they would absolutely love to go out to brunch with the two of you. They talk to me all of the time, they could use some one on one time with the two of you."

She smiled, choosing to forget anything that could possibly go wrong over the duration of her fathers visit. "Everything is going to be wonderful."

Santana sighed in relief and pulled out her phone to message herself to talk to Milo tomorrow and get it all set up. "I'm still nervous and anxious about meeting them as your girlfriend and inviting them to scrutinize our relationship, but I would do anything for you, both of you."

The waiter appeared with an offering of a couple of desserts. Santana looked at Rachel and Quinn expectantly before selecting the flourless chocolate torte for herself.

Quinn nodded to Santana, running her hand up and down Rachel's thigh gently. "It would give them a bit of everything," she stated softly. "Yeah, we can bond together during that time. I'll guess we'll find out when it gets there." She smiled slightly, but looked away still feeling nervous over her fathers. When the waiter appeared, the blonde sighed a little before shaking her head. "I'm okay. I'll skip dessert."

Rachel smiled reassuringly over at Santana, "And they will love you because you're perfect and you make Quinn and I incredibly happy. Not to mention your looks. Though, I don't think that's something they're incredibly concerned with," she stated, tapping her chin with her index finger.

Smiling over at the waiter, she glanced over the desserts, settling over a strawberry dish after being reassured that it was vegan. "I called dads the other day, they finally figured out what spring awakening was about. They're not incredibly thrilled that it isn't a musical about spring."

"Somehow I don't think your dads are too concerned about whether you are banging two hot chicks instead of just one." Santana raised her brows, a smirk playing on the corner of her mouth. The words fell uncensored from her mouth and she fought the urge to apologize immediately. She almost wanted to receive the gentle reprimand from Quinn for her wording while in public. That would make things feel almost normal once again.

Gentle laughter washed over her as she pictured Leroy and Hiram Berry as they worked through each layer of the musical and the yarn of understanding unraveled for them. Turning to Quinn with a playful glint in her eye, she said, "Quinn, my love, we are not allowed to forget to shield the eyes of two very innocent fathers who need not see their baby girl's breasts."

Quinn smiled at Santana's comment, you shaking her head slightly. "We can only hope they don't flip out over you dating two girls at once," she stated softly with a shrug. "They'd be happy that you're dating at least one sane person." She stated her comment off handedly, shrugging slightly. The blonde smirked slightly and looked at the empty hall the waiters came and went down. She pressed her lips together and nodded to Santana. "Of course. I'm pretty sure they might be embarrassed for that."

"They have yet to flip out, they're just unsure about how it works, which is why they need to see us in our natural environment…like when they show the cute animals on the discovery channel," she said excitedly, taking a few bites of her dessert.

"Being sane is highly overrated," she teased, choosing to keep from reprimanding the blonde on their relaxed night out, "they raised me, and I'm definitely far from sane. Heck, dad and daddy are probably the farthest thing from sane. They'll probably be surprised that Santana can put up with the two of us," she added with a wink at the dark haired girl.

"I would feel considerably more comfortable having simulated intercourse without my dads watching. It's bad enough they'll be listening. I don't want an incredibly awkward family dinner at some point knowing they've seen my unmentionables."

Santana coughed and sputtered on the small bite of cake she had placed on her tongue moments before.

"Mine." Growling out possessively, Santana narrowed her eyes at Rachel. "If you don't wish to be pushed against that very public wall in 2 seconds flat, perhaps not using the word intercourse and unmentionables in a sentence not involving Quinn or me is advisable."

Slicing through the cake with her fork, she offered it to Quinn as a peace offering for … well thinking too loudly about wanting to own Rachel. "Bite?"

Quinn nodded to Rachel, and giving her a shrug. "I guess they're more accepting than a lot of other people," she stated softly before choking on her drink at her comment of her father's seeing her unmentionables. She cleared her throat and shook her head slightly. "I'd prefer if they not see that." She looked at the table, remembering how her father walked in on her doing something he considered vile. Looking up at Santana's offer, she smiled and took the bite. "Thank you," she murmured to her.

Rachel fought back the playful smirk at Santana's comments, nodding her head with a smaller smile. "Got it. Won't mention it," she said, unable to stop herself from giving Santana a wink before turning to Quinn, "and if all goes as planned they won't see a thing." She took another sip of her wine after she finished off the dessert, smiling at both girls. "I love that we were able to make this whole date night thing work. I know schedules and everything have been hectic as of late, but I'm really happy that we were able to just take the time and enjoy life together tonight."

Santana tilted her head appraising Rachel in the low light. Gorgeous. They were both simply gorgeous. Her body hummed in low building arousal. Thoughts of the last time they were out played heavily in her mind; the things they had done in the car on the way home. Tonight would be very different as she was terrified of touching Quinn completely and didn't honestly know if she could handle pushing that envelope too far without her body overriding her heart and mind and going too far before they were ready.

"This was exactly what we needed. Time to be out and forget the rest of everything. I love you both."

Quinn smiled to them both, nodding slightly. Shifting closer to Rachel, she slipped her arm around her and kissed her shoulder. "We all really needed this," she stated to them, running her hand against Santana's bicep. "It'll settle down for us after a while. Under Armour is taking up a lot of my time, but I'm happy I'm being focused on. As for our personal lives, that'll even out as well. I know we have some things that we have to deal with, but we'll get through it."

Rachel's hand came to a rest on Quinn's knee, careful not to shift any lower than what would be deemed appropriate for their current situation. Her other hand reached for Santana's left hand, brushing her fingers along the cast before stroking Santana's slowly. "You're both absolutely right. We definitely needed some time to just forget the world outside of the three of us. I have absolutely no doubts that things outside of our current happy bubble will resolve themselves."

Santana closed her eyes when Rachel's fingers caressed her cast and hand. It felt so good to be touched right now, to have that reassurance from her girls that they were together tonight and tomorrow. She wasn't sure how they were going to work through the issue that was hanging over them right now, but they were all three so committed to making it happen that she didn't doubt they would.

"Date night should be a regular thing. At least once a month on a day when Tiny isn't due on stage, we plan to have the time free to go out and do different things."

Nodding to Santana's comment about date night being a regular thing every month, Quinn smiled warmly to them both. "I think I like the idea at least twice though I can understand if it's only going to be once a month because of schedules," she murmured to them. She kissed Rachel's shoulder gently and her cheek before looking at the Latina. "We can work our schedules to fit. All I know is I want to be able to go out and do things with you both."

Rachel grinned with a small nod, "I know I'll have a very strict schedule, but it will also give me plenty of free time for us to go out or stay in or anything really. A play can only go so long, rehearsals can go way too long for my liking," she said, leaning over and placing a kiss on Santana's cheek. "I miss all day cuddles."

Santana touched her casted hand to her cheek smiling warmly at Rachel before reaching to Quinn across the table. She stroked Quinn's fingers lovingly.

"I miss vacation and how free it felt being together all the time. I know its not real life and work is here and stuff, but I miss it still." In sharp contrast to the last time they were here, Santana was hesitant to ask for the check afraid for the evening to come to an end and unsure of what type of tension might crop back up when they got back home.

"I miss vacation too baby," she stated softly, taking Santana's hand into her own. "Being completely free with absolutely no worry. I liked that. Just being myself, avoiding the world." She smiled then, kissing Santana's hand gently. "I had absolutely no fear when we were together. I knew no one could get to us there. I feel like I have to watch my back here." She frowned slightly, not telling them that she was scared that her father could pop up at any moment. The blonde was scared of him more than anything else. He was the one who could hurt her and she feared that.

"It was really nice just getting to spend all of my time with you two," she added with a smile. Her smile quickly faded however as Quinn mentioned the need to watch her back now that they had returned to the city. It was obvious it was because of he who must not be named. Rachel absolutely hated how much power one terrible man could have over such an amazing person. The brunette moved her hand to Santana's leg, giving her a light comforting squeeze. If anyone would get more worked up about Russell than Rachel, it was definitely Santana. Rachel definitely didn't want this dinner to end on a sour note.

Santana felt herself tense, the muscles in her arms tightened as she clenched her fists in an attempt to bite back the comments on her tongue. That fucker always seemed to pop up at inconvenient times affecting not only Quinn but all three of them. If she could find a way to make him go away completely that wouldn't involve being arrested or losing the two women she loved mere than life, she would do it with no hesitation.

The light squeeze of Rachel's hand on her thigh allowed her to pull in a breath, to inhale deeply.

"He won't hurt you ever again. Not like that. He won't touch you again because Rachel and I won't let him." Santana huffed out with a slight nose flare. "I love you. We love you."

Quinn looked away a moment, gathering herself together to put on her facade. She glanced back to the girls and gave them a smile. "I know you both love me," she murmured back to her. "And I love you both just as much. Nothing that could happen would change that whatsoever. I'm safe here with you." The blonde nodded silently to them, picking up her wine glass to finish off the rest of the alcohol. Quinn couldn't tell them how much she feared stepping out of the booth from their hiding spot in this restaurant. How much she wanted to run to that car so she could get home just a little faster. Instead, she covered it up with a smile and lifted her glass to the waiter when he returned.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief as Santana visibly relaxed. She needed this night to be perfect, the stress of the past week getting to her. She'd known Quinn long enough to know that the incredibly positive and carefree attitude was completely falsified, but she wasn't about to address that in public. "You are completely safe with Santana and I, Quinn. Together, we could probably take down a professional wrestler. We are fiesty," she said, giving Santana's thigh another squeeze.

Santana couldn't hold back the quick snorting giggle as Rachel called them feisty. Shaking her head and pretending not to notice the mask Quinn was currently hiding behind, Santana nodded at the other brunette. "No way. Quinn and you might be feisty, Tiny, but me, I'm totally bad ass."

Placing her hand over Rachel's, she squeezed it gently. She was so so tired and not quite ready to pick up the tension that awaited them in the near future. They would have to talk things out she and Quinn, Rachel and Quinn, all three of them together before they had any hope of figuring out how to fix them, but not tonight just not tonight.

"What do you say beautiful ladies that we head home and slip into something a little more comfortable and watch something from the bed?"

Quinn smiled slightly at both of them. She knew they were trying to comfort her, but the idea of a hulking man who tormented her for years was far scarier. Instead of talking further about it, she nodded to Santana's question. "Let's head home and curl up in bed together," she stated to them before lifting her hand for the check from the waiter. Quinn handed him her card and nodded to him while she drank her second glass of wine. She honestly wanted to escape everything and curl up with both her girls.

Rachel giggled softly at Santana's comment about being a bad ass, turning her hand over and lacing her fingers with Santana's. At her suggestion, Rachel nodded, smiling over at Quinn as the blonde agreed. "I couldn't think of a better way to spend the night than curled up with you two," she said, happy that they had a set plan to return home so there wouldn't be any awkward moments of 'what do we do now'.

As the waiter left after returning Quinn's card and thanking the them, Rachel leaned over and placed a kiss on Quinn's shoulder. "Thank you, again, for tonight. It meant the world."

"Thank you for tonight, baby. This was just what we needed." Santana laced the fingers of her casted hand with Quinn's as best she could. "Take us home, love. Bed cuddles commencing very very soon."

"I'm glad you both loved it," she stated softly to them. "We all needed it." Kissing both of them, she slipped out with then and held Santana's hand as she ran her thumb against her fingers. "Let's go home and curl up in the bed to watch something."


	55. Fix You

Sighing softly, Quinn made her way home from a recent shoot. She smiled though, knowing she could curl up with Santana on the couch and just relax from the day. Walking into the apartment, she glanced around for a moment and grinned when she noticed the brunette. Silently walking up behind her, she put her hands on either side of the counter and kissed her shoulder gently. "Hey baby," she greeted.

"Mmmm. Hey, beautiful." Santana leaned into the gentle touch, closing her eyes to breathe in the feel of Quinn around her. It had been a long week, the tension at home still present, but perhaps a little more muted than before. In a way, they were pretending everything was okay even though they all knew that wasn't entirely true. No one was leaving and they all wanted to work through this, but no one really knew how.

"How was the shoot?"

"The shoot went well. No issues with the clothes this time, just a simple make-up touch up here and there," she replied, wrapping her arms around the Latina from behind. "How about you? How was the internship today? No hiccups right? Oh, also, I think you might know this, but I have the rest of the day off and tomorrow off. If you wanted to do anything about shopping for Rachel's fathers, we can."

"No hiccups. They're showing me around and stuff. I'm going to shadow one of their top people for a few weeks, fetching coffee and making appointments and stuff." Santana turned into Quinn's arms, her hands going to the blonde's waist and pulling their bodies closer out of habit.

"I'm off tomorrow too so maybe then we can pick up some things for them and get ready." Leaning up, she kissed her neck and shoulder. "For today though, can we just hang out here and watch movies on the couch or something?"

"Good, that means they trust you," Quinn stated, wrapping her arms around the Latina's neck. Brushing the back of her neck, she smiled warmly and pressed her nose into her hair to hold her close. "Of course we can baby. Just relaxing sounds pretty good to me. You pick the movies." She whispered, kissing her temple.

Santana shivered as the warmth of Quinn's breath teased across her neck. Inhaling deeply, she willed the desire burning in her belly to ebb off. It had been since that morning in the kitchen not only since they had been together but also since she had gotten off at all. It felt like an eternity and it was getting harder and harder to resist giving in to her urges, but the Latina was still worried about how Quinn would react and if she could let go of the image of the blonde curled in a corner hurting.

"Romantic comedy? or Sports movie?"

The blonde smiled to Santana, kissing her neck then. "Romantic comedy. We agreed before to watch The Proposal," she replied to her, running her hands up and down her back. "I'll go get change into something more comfortable and we can curl up on the couch to watch the movie. Do you want some popcorn?" She raised her eyebrows as she pulled back to look at the Latina.

Before she could stop herself, Santana hooked a finger in the waistband of Quinn's pants and pulled her closer kissing her lips hard. "Mmm. Boxers and a tank?"

Kissing the blonde's shoulder, she pushed back a little. "I'll make popcorn while you change, baby."

Quinn grinned at Santana, hugging her close then and kissing her in return. "Anything for you," she murmured against her lips. The blonde felt a little hurt at the push away, but she didn't bring it up, instead turning away to go strip down to her boxer briefs and pull on her tank. The blonde popped in the movie and took a seat on the couch, waiting for Santana to come join her.

Santana took a moment in the kitchen to calm herself from the instant heat created from the kiss. Tossing a bag of popcorn into the microwave, she punched the buttons, hit start, and opened the refrigerator. She glanced between the beer and water before ultimately deciding water was a better choice.

Carrying the big bowl of popcorn to the kitchen, Santana settled on the couch next to the blonde tucking her feet under her and placing the bowl on Quinn's lap.

"Ready?"

Quinn smiled up at Santana, taking the bowl before she pressed play on the movie. She had expected Santana to get closer, but didn't push. Glancing to Santana, she smiled a little and let the movie play. This was going to be harder than she thought because with Rachel, she could still fully cuddle with her and kiss her, but it seemed Santana avoided even that. Quinn popped a few popcorn into her mouth as she watched the move, trying to hide the slight hurt she felt.

Santana felt her stomach sink a little as she watched Quinn's face fall a little, the tension starting pulse in the air between them. She completely hated how awkward things between them were, but had no idea what to do to make it go away. She wanted nothing more than to put her head in Quinn's lap and have her stroke her hair like they had done a million times before, to run her nails up the bare skin of Quinn's thigh arousal beating low as goose bumps broke out on her smooth skin. She had a stranglehold on her libido having promised herself that she would not put Quinn in a position to feel the kind of hurt she expressed happened after they made love.

Taking a fist full of popcorn, she took a small bite accidentally dropping a few kernels in the process. Pulling at her tank, she craned her neck to try and find them.

Quinn glanced to Santana when she noticed the girl dropped some popcorn. She snorted slightly. "Loose some popcorn in the shirt there?" She asked, picking up the bottom of Santana's shirt to shake them out. When Santana pulled away slightly again, Quinn furrowed her brows. "Stop," she stated then. "Stop pulling away from me. I'm not going to freak out over you touching me. In fact, I want you to touch me, not shy away from me. This isn't the Santana I know. Normally, you'd be curled up on my side with us being handsy. Just because I told you something doesn't make me the fragile doll you keep on a fucking shelf."

Santana startled as Quinn's words cut through her. She couldn't refute them because that was exactly what she was doing, pulling away, ever so careful to not touch Quinn too much or kiss her too hard.

"I know you aren't fragile." Dropping her head, she stared intently at an invisible spot in her lap. "I don't know how to touch you without wanting all of you."

"And what's wrong with wanting all of me?" She asked then, cupping Santana's face to get her to look at her. "I'll stop it if it's bothering me. I want you to touch me. I want to get heated with you. It's who we are." Leaning in, she kissed her lightly and held her face gently. "I'll tell you when I can't."

Santana closed her eyes briefly as Quinn's lips grazed hers and she wanted more than anything to deepen it, to lose herself in her girl. "Baby." Santana started and stopped opening her eyes, the deep ache apparent in her voice. "It's what happens after that scares me. You said it's not during but after when you feel ashamed and want to cower in the corner, hurting, waiting. I don't want to be the cause of that. I don't want to be the reason you hurt like that."

"It's not you that's the cause of it. It's the knowing that I've done something wrong in his eyes and that he'd be angry is what's scaring me," Quinn replied softly. "I know he can't get in here. I know he can't find us, but sometimes, I feel like he could show up at any time. I love you. I know what we are doing isn't wrong. I love being with you completely free, showing you how much I love you."

"I know it's not me, but what we do and how we express ourselves is what triggers you. I can't stand the thought that touching you, being with you, making love with you is the reason you feel threatened." Santana fought the urge to raise her voice. "He's not going to show up here and he certainly will never lay a hand on you like that again."

Santana tapped her cast nervously, but keeping her voice low and non-threatening "Why does that fucker get a voice in how you express your love with us? Why does what he thinks is right or wrong get such a big voice in your head when all he has even done is prove how warped his sense of morality is? If you know it's not wrong, if you want to express your love with your body, why isn't that enough? Why isn't your own voice worth more?"

Reaching for Quinn's hand, she stroked it lovingly. "Help me understand."

Quinn swallowed thickly at Santana's question, running a hand through her hair. "Because it was small compared to his in his house," she whispered softly, her eyes searching the floor then. "The threat of beating me and hurt me was far more than my own voice. He gave me money to have her taken off. Told me I would've been smart to do so. I didn't. I bought tickets for Rachel and myself instead back when we were going to start college. I caught hell for it for a week with screaming in my face and slapping me until he finally pinned me against a wall and punched me where it could hurt the most. I took the beating because I wanted to be with Rachel and now you. Half the time I wasn't able to leave the house, but when I was, he tracked me down. He'd follow me and drag me back home." Quinn shook her head then. "You really think he doesn't know where we are? He went to the lengths of going on national television to make my life a living hell. You have no idea how much I've wanted him gone."

Santana slid from the couch and knelt in front of Quinn taking both hands in hers ignoring the cast as it was unimportant. Her heart was hurting for the little girl Quinn had been then. Her anger burned sharp and pointed and if given the opportunity, she would cut Russell Fabray's balls from his body and feed them to him.

"This isn't his house. This is your house, your family. We are your house and here … here your voice is heard and it is listened to. What he wanted you to remove, that you still have her is exactly what makes you you. You are strong enough to keep her in spite of him and he is terrified because that means he can't control you anymore. And he has used her to try to keep you under his thumb to shame you because you are better than him and always have been. Stronger than he will ever be." Santana held Quinn's gaze, running her thumb over the blonde's fingers.

"Don't let his voice be what you hear. Give your own power. Give mine and Rachel's power. Be the strong person we know you are to show him that he doesn't control you anymore. I love you. We love you. All of you for who you are not who we want you to be to please us."

Santana kissed the back of Quinn's hand, her hair trailing along her thigh. "He's not here in NY and he made that cowardly statement from Lima. So no, I really don't think he is coming for you. And even if that stupid son of a bitch showed up, he would have to go through me and through Rachel. And as scary as I am, I would be worried about Tiny. She curses over him and she only curses in bed."

Quinn feared Santana was leaving the couch for a moment until the Latina knelt in front of her. The blonde kept her attention on Santana, intertwining their fingers together. She felt the tears coming before she could stop them, letting Santana see her pain from the years before. Scooting to the edge of the couch, she leaned down to the Latina and slid a hand up to cup her cheek. "I think Rachel would be a force to be reckoned with if he showed up at our door," she replied softly, pressing her forehead to Santana's. "Help me get mine to be heard over his. Make me drown his out."

"Force hell, that woman is feisty and fierce and she will protect you to the ends of the Earth. I'd be shaking in my boots." Santana was only half teasing and hoping for a little smile.

Nuzzling her cheek into Quinn's palm, the Latina kissed her wrist and met her gaze. "Tell me how. Show me. I'll do whatever you need me to do, baby. I love you so much."

The blonde smiled at Santana's comment of Rachel, her eyes staying locked on Santana. Quinn, stroked her skin gently, and closed her eyes. "Be with me, show me he's not here when I'm with you. Talk to me after we have sex. Don't let me think about it." She murmured to her. "Prove to me my voice is heard."

"It will just be you and me or you, me, and Rachel. Always." Santana nodded into Quinn's touch. "I can do that, but I need you to do something for me. I need you to stay with me, to tell me at the beginning of that feeling so I can be there for you."

Leaning up, Santana slid her fingers to the base of Quinn's neck and pressed her mouth over hers in a deep lingering kiss. Her tongue teased at the seam of the blonde's lips begging for entry.

Quinn nodded to Santana and accepted her kiss easily. Humming into the kiss, she she held onto her neck as well and opened her mouth for her. She slipped out her tongue to greet Santana's, running it against her blonde kissed her slowly, keeping it passionate between them, but also gentle.

Santana moaned low as her tongue slid inside Quinn's mouth, rolling with the other girl's for the first time in what seemed like forever. The touch was light, gentle, and unassuming. Her fingers stroked through the soft blonde hair at the base of her neck as the flames of arousal began to flicker low in her belly.

Pulling back, she rested her forehead on Quinn's and her breath came out in short pants. "I love you. I love you so much, Quinn."

When Santana pulled back from the kiss, Quinn followed for a second before realizing the kiss had ended. She smiled to the Latina. "I love you too, Santana, so much," she replied, stroking her neck gently. "C'mere." Pulling Santana up onto her lap, she wrapped her arms around her waist and smiled up at her.

Santana settled herself in Quinn's lap whimpering into the contact. Wrapping her right arm around her neck, she placed open mouth kissed along her jawline leading up to her ear. Nuzzling into the crook of the blonde's neck, she rest her head on her shoulder soaking up the closeness.

"I'm here. I'll always be here."

The blonde smiled at the attention, her hands rubbing at the girl's back. "I'll always be here too," she murmured back to her. Quinn closed her eyes then, simply holding onto the Latina tightly. "Rachel's fathers are going to be here in a week. I'm still not even sure I can talk to them straight without freaking out in front of them."

Santana continued kissing her neck and shoulder, really anywhere her lips landed because she couldn't seem to stop herself.

"Freaking out about what, beautiful?" Lifting her head, the Latina held Quinn's gaze. "I'm still afraid of their reaction, but not as much as before. Rachel won't leave us. She … she won't."

"I'm going to be facing them again after so long," she whispered softly. "The last time they were here I had my melt down in the bathroom. Rachel won't leave us. Absolutely not and that's not why I'm worried. I worry about how they view me sometimes." She smiled to Santana, kissing her softly. "Don't stop kissing me. We have a lot to catch up on." Kissing her lightly, she smiled to her and slid her hands up her back under her shirt to touch her skin.

"God, baby. I've missed your touch." Santana's eyes fluttered closed when Quinn's fingers stroked her bare skin. She sucked Quinn's plump bottom lip into her mouth and worried it with her teeth; the heat of the kisses escalating exponentially.

"Just be you, Q. You are more than enough. And we'll meet them together." Santana inhaled sharply. "Kissing me like that, and those hands on me, you're making this conversation very difficult."

The blonde smiled, kissing her lightly. "We are conversing though," she stated softly against her lips. Scratching at her skin, she squeezed her ass gently and pulled her closer. "I missed you." Picking up Santana slightly, she laid her back on the couch and kissed softly again. She hummed against her lips, running her hands up her sides gently.

Santana moaned embarrassingly loudly when Quinn rolled them over and settled over her. The fingers of her right hand slid under the blonde's tank top gliding across the soft skin. Her nipples pressed against the cotton of her own shirt and her hips rolled upward before her brain caught up enough to stop them.

"Is this …" Santana took some deep calming breaths hoping to allow her head to clear at least a little. "Is this okay? Is it too much? Talk to me."

Quinn moaned out into her mouth, before stopping to look down at the Latina. She smiled warmly to her. "I want this," she murmured softly, running her hands under her shirt to brush her fingers under her breasts. "Touch me baby. Just go slow below the waist." She smiled and kissed her, brushing her nose against Santana's.

"Be sure. Fuck, baby. Be sure." Santana panted out a breath, her back arching into Quinn's questing fingers. "I can't say no to you. I want you too much. But if its gets to be too much, just tell me. I can stop."

Capturing her lips in a deep desired filled kiss, Santana rolled her hips thrusting her breasts into Quinn's hands. Her fingers danced across Quinn's bare back under her shirt and she hooked a leg behind the girl's knee. "I wish I had both hands to touch you with."

Santana sucked sharply on the pale skin of Quinn's neck marking her for the first in way too long. "Won't touch her until you tell me it's okay. Your show, baby."

The blonde nodded to her, kissing her softly. Pushing off her shirt, she tossed it to the side and cupped her breasts. "I'll tell you if there's an issue," she whispered softly. Rolling her hips into Santana's, she moaned out. "It's okay to touch her. Just talk to me." She groaned softly, pressing her forehead to the couch cushion. Pushing her hand into the couch, she pushed herself up slightly.

Santana whimpered when her shirt hit the floor and Quinn's palms found her breasts. Her nipples were hard, peaked, begging for attention.

"Yours too. Your shirt on the floor." Intense arousal had apparently robbed her of her ability to form complete sentences and perhaps even coherent thoughts, but she couldn't care right now. Quinn was on her, over her, hopefully soon to be in her and all she could focus on was the pulse between her legs.

The fingers of her right hand tugged at the hem of Quinn's tank pulling it upward. She groaned in frustration as she could not get it off one handed. Rather than ask for help, she simply used the fingers of her casted arm to yank the cotton over her head. Her lips kissed along the newly exposed skin, sucking and licking as she went.

Quinn groaned at Santana's comment, expressing her want. The blonde helped her pull off her tank, leaving them to have their skin touch. She rolled her hips down a few times, knowing her erection was most likely making itself known to the Latina. Pulling back a little from Santana, she pushed down her boxer briefs and kicked them off the rest of the way before going for Santana's. Moaning out at Santana's naked body underneath her, Quinn rejoined her and pressed their bodies together.

Quinn slowed it down then, keeping the kisses controlled. "Slow down baby," she murmured to her softly. Sliding a hand in between them, she stroked at the Latina's clit gently. "I love you," she whispered against her lips. The blonde eased her fingers inside of her trying to stretch her slowly. She kissed her jaw line and her neck gently. "I'm with you," she murmured. "I'm with you." Quinn almost chanted slightly, trying to make sure she convinced herself she wasn't home in her bed alone, getting herself off in her bed.

Santana eyes slid closed, mouth agape as she felt the press of naked skin against naked skin. Quinn's erection weighed heavily against her thigh and she thrilled at the heat of their bodies at every point they were connected.

"You're with me, baby. Just you and me here right now." Santana reassured her fingers stroking the now bare skin of Quinn's back.

"What? Slow down?" Santana blinked at the request even as Quinn's fingers slid between her no doubt soaked folds and massaged her clit. She gasped out her approval, legs falling open to give her lover even more access.

"Fuck, Quinn." Santana whimpered or maybe mewled as Quinn's questing fingers dipped inside her opening her up preparing her to take Quinn inside when the time was right. "Careful, baby. It's been…. a bit and I'm on the edge already."

"We both are," she replied, kissing her neck softly. Kissing down to her breasts, she licked at them both and took each nipple into her mouth. "Let me make it up to you." She smiled against her skin, sliding down her body under she settled in between her legs. Licking up her folds slowly, she teased her clit gently by flicking her tongue against the sensitive nub. She licked at her again, dipping her tongue briefly inside of her. Humming softly against her skin, she eased a finger inside of her before adding a second.

Santana hissed when Quinn's warm mouth closed over her nipples, sucking them into her mouth. The fingers of her good hand wound into soft blonde hair to ground her.

"You don't have to make it up to me, love." Her hips sharply rolled into Quinn's tongue and cried out at the first touch of tongue on clit and fingers being pushed inside her. "Jesus! You're going to make me come really fast."

Quinn hummed into her, stroking her fingers inside of her. She sucked at her clit gently, curling her fingers to stroke her g-spot. The blonde shifted slightly so she was more comfortable, simply focusing on Santana underneath her. They both needed this more than anything right now, just needing that connection again. "You don't have to hold back baby." she murmured against her.

Santana continued to stroke Quinn's hair, her eyes never leaving the blonde head between her legs sucking on her so sweetly.

"I don't … " Santana gasped as Quinn's fingers massaged that spot inside her that drove her insane. "Fuck, Quinn. I want you inside me when I come. I want you with me. Please."

The blonde looked up at Santana at her request, before she crawled back up her body. Taking in a breath, she lined herself up before she slid herself in and let out her breath slowly. Quinn whined then, gripping the couch tightly until she was all the way inside of the Latina. "Oh my god," she froze then, her eyes squeezing shut. "I'm here." She whispered. "I'm here." She whimpered, gripping the couch as she buried her face in her neck. "My back, touch my back." She said quickly, until she felt her skin being stroked. Quinn eased herself out to the head and slowly pushed back in, lifting her head to look down at Santana.

Santana cried out, gasping and whimpering, when Quinn pushed her full length inside stretching her. She had missed being filled by the blonde, being connected like this in every way. Her body was pulsing around Quinn, sucking her in, appreciating every inch until panic began to set in as Quinn whispered and pleaded for her to touch her back.

The fingers of her right hand stroked the line of Quinn's spine and she locked her legs around Quinn's hips halting her movements with Quinn all of the way inside her. "You're here. We're here. Just you and me, baby. Just you and me."

Santana rubbed soothing circles on her smooth skin and kissed her neck and lips lightly while meeting Quinn's gaze. "If its too much, Q, if it's too soon, pull out. It's okay. I love you. And we're okay. Don't …. don't do this just for me if its too much. I love you."

Quinn took a few deep breaths, nodding to her. "I want this," she murmured to her softly. Running her hand down her side, the blonde smiled and kissed her softly. "Just touch me," she whispered softly, keeping her eyes locked with Santana's. Groaning slightly, she rocked her hips slowly into the Latina. She smiled to her, gripping the couch tightly. "I love you Santana."

"Mmmm. You feel so good, baby. I've missed you like this." Santana murmured against Quinn's neck, her fingers stroking Quinn's skin as her hips rolled forward. "I'm not letting you go, Q. You and me, right here right now. Stay with me."

Holding Quinn's intense gaze, Santana clamped down on Quinn, massaging her while she was buried inside. Her walls pulsed against her girl and she bit her lip trying to slow her body in its reaction.

The blonde took in several deep breaths, watching Santana underneath her. She loved this, just being so intimate with her. "I'm right here, completely here," she stated to her. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes briefly to feel Santana's squeezing around her and pulsing. When she opened her eyes, she let out a long moan. "I'm not going anywhere. I won't go anywhere, not without you and Rachel." Leaning down into her, she kissed her softly and rolled her hips a little faster into her.

Santana leaned up into the kiss carefully using the fingers of her casted hand to caress the soft hair at the base of Quinn's neck. Her tongue dipped into Quinn's mouth, tangling with hers and teasing them both.

The fingers if her right hand dug into the soft skin of the blonde stopper back. Hooking her ankles under Quinn's ass, she rolled forward gasping as the blonde went even deeper.

"Fuck. Fuck. So good, baby. I've missed this. "

The blonde simply reacted to Santana, giving her exactly what she wanted while giving herself everything she needed. Quinn relaxed into the Latina, moving perfectly with her. She smiled to her, kissing her softly and biting at her neck. "I love you," she murmured against her skin. "This is me and you. No one else."

Santana arched into Quinn at the sweet sting of teeth in her neck. As much as she appreciated this moment of being so connected and intimate with her girl, it still rocked her to the core when it was raw and a little rough.

"Just us. You and me." Santana pulled Quinn closer, holding her tighter as she rolled her hips and pulsed around her.

Quinn moaned into the Latina, feeling herself swell inside of her. She held her gaze though, letting herself finally go. The blonde rocked her hips a little more, pushing inside of Santana as she came. Curling slightly into Santana, she kept moving her hip to possibly get Santana off as well underneath her. She had missed this between them, just being with each other with no worries. Quinn smiled into her, feeling protected in her arms.

"Oh God. Oh God. Baby." Santana gasped out as Quinn swelled inside her and released. A few small thrusts directly on her spit and the tiniest bit of pressure on her clit had her clutching at Quinn's back waves of pleasure washing over her.

Her body quaked and pulsed around Quinn and tears of relief welled in her eyes. "I love you. Stay with me."

The blonde smiled down at the brunette, feeling her come around her member. She held Santana close, kissing her cheek and wiping at her tears. "I'm right here. I love you too," she whispered, kissing her lips lightly. She pressed her forehead to Santana's and hugged her close. "I love you Santana."

Santana's cradled Quinn close carefully wrapping both arms around the blonde's back. Her hips stilled but she could feel herself pulsing around her girlfriend and was reluctant to let her go.

"Don't pull out yet, please." Santana placed light open mouthed kisses on Quinn's neck and cheek. "I've missed being with you like this, sharing this with you so much."

"I'm not," she whispered to her, kissing her cheek gently. Smiling down to her, she brushed her nose against Santana's and kissed her lips lightly. "If you don't mind this, I'd like to stay here like this. I want to just lay here for a little bit." She cupped her cheek gently and curled into her.

"Of course, beautiful. I want you right here with me." Santana whispered nuzzling into the crook of Quinn's neck. She carefully extended her legs, stretching them keeping Quinn inside as they cuddled together. "Do you want the blanket?"

Quinn lifted herself up gently, grabbing the blanket to drape it over them. Humming softly, she kissed her lips and her cheek. "I love you," she murmured softly. She wrapped her arms around Santana and held her close. Kissing her softly, she pressed her forehead to hers.


	56. Cough Syrup

Quinn was exhausted completely. She kept putting up her fake smile, trying to show that everything was all right when in fact everything wasn't. Sighing as she sat up in the bed, she glanced around for a minute to see if Rachel was there since Santana was going to her internship today. When she noticed the brunette was no where around, the blonde slid out of the bed and headed out into the main apartment to find the brunette sitting on the couch. She smiled warmly then and went to join her. "Hey baby," she murmured softly.

When Rachel felt Santana slip from the bed earlier that morning for her internship, the brunette couldn't fall back asleep. Getting up, she kissed Santana goodbye and decided to try and let Quinn get as much sleep as possible. She had been so tired the night before. She had lost track of time, watching meaningless reality shows, until the blonde came out of the bedroom with that sleepy smile on her lips. "Hey you," she said, running her fingers through the blonde's bed hair. "Did you finally catch up on sleep?"

Quinn smiled at the attention, leaning in to kiss Rachel. "I did," she whispered. "I kinda wish you would've woke me though. I would have said goodbye to Santana and spent time with you on the couch." Slipping her arm around the brunette's waist, she pulled her close. "What are you watching?"

Rachel smiled against Quinn's lips, giving her another gentle peck. "You looked so peaceful and cute. I just couldn't bring myself to wake you up," she said, curling up against Quinn's side. "I've been flipping back and forth between the Kardashians and my strange addiction," she admitted with a sheepish grin. "It was either this or infomercials."

"How can you even stand watching the Kardashians? I feel like they cause drama just to cause it," she whined, shaking her head to the brunette. "What is my strange addiction about?" Quinn raised her eyebrows then, looking at Rachel. "Anything more interesting that the Kardashians?"

"It's addicting," she said with a laugh, knowing that her defense was subpar at best. "But my strange addiction is about these people…with strange addictions." She giggled softly, fingers trailing along Quinn's side "Like take this lady for example, she eats rocks. And she has no control over it. But this show is addicting…which is ironic," she trailed off before shaking her head and smiling up at Quinn. "You're more than welcome to change the channel though, I need to be stopped."

Quinn outright laughed at that, squeezing Rachel's side gently. "We're switching this channel because that is utterly weird and you do need to be stopped," she stated, taking the control to switch it to an actual movie. "Oh, how about The Phantom of The Opera? Haven't seen that one in a while."

Rachel gave Quinn a fake pout as the blonde took the remote before leaning her head against Quinn's shoulder. "That sounds like the perfect movie, Quinn," she murmured, placing a gentle kiss to the blonde's neck. "But, for the record, you would like the lady that eats the rocks. She's incredibly entertaining. You should also appreciate the fact that neither Santana or I have any strange addictions as such."

"I don't know about that," Quinn teased softly. "You both have an addiction and it's me. Even if I'm having issues giving you that addiction right now." She smiled, kissing her temple softly. "I'd never call it strange though. I love you."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, smiling up at Quinn. "Ok you're definitely right there. But you're the best sort of addiction in the entire world. Definitely not strange," she said, leaning up to capture Quinn's lips for a slow kiss. She gave the blonde's side a squeeze, smiling as she pulled back from the kiss "I love you, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn grinned then, smiling widely to the brunette. She returned her kiss easily, squeezing her lip slightly. "I'm sorry my head is a mess right now," she murmured to her. "I'll figured it out. I promise I will. I love you and Santana too much not to." Kissing her forehead then, she pulled Rachel closer.

Rachel sat up a little, scooting as close as she could to Quinn until she was practically on her lap. "You don't have to figure it out alone, Quinn," she offered, lacing her fingers with the blonde's. "Santana and I…we're here for that. We love every part of you. Even when your head gets a little messy or you get upset or anything…you can let us in," she trailed off, not wanting to push Quinn away.

Nodding to the brunette, she smiled to her and hugged her close. "I know," she whispered to her. "But I still worry about how it's going to affect you both. I didn't think about it with Santana, reacting completely because I didn't want to have sex and get that feeling again. I love being with you both sexually. It's afterwards when I feel like I have to run because I'm scared. It's not easy. I've felt it for a while and it's bothered me that I keep feeling it. I want to stop it though. I want him to go away."

Rachel nodded slightly, trying her best to understand where Quinn was coming from. Brushing her thumb along the back of Quinn's hand, she smiled "I love you, Quinn. And this is going to affect Santana and I no matter what. And that's ok, because that's what we're here for - to enjoy the good times together and to help each other through the bad."

She slipped her other arm around Quinn's middle, holding her close, "He's not in New York. He doesn't know where we live. And we always lock our doors, even when we barely make it through the door when things get a little heated. I know that pushing away this fear isn't that simple. But I just…I don't know what to do, Quinn."

"I know he can't get here at all," she muttered to her. "He has no way of knowing, but that fear crops up. It's this fear that I know I've done something wrong in his eyes and I'm in trouble. But when I do it with either of you, I'm in the moment, just giving in to you and showing my love for both of you. It's not wrong. I know it's not. I'd feel safer if we had more locks just so I know that even if he found us, he can't get in. I'd know he couldn't reach me or either of you. He wouldn't be able to harm you or Santana at all. I want to live my life happily with you both where I have absolutely no care and just relax with you both."

Rachel sat up, turning towards the blonde, pulling her in for a tight hug, burying her face against blonde hair. "Baby, we'll go get more locks and the next apartment will have as many locks as you'd like," she murmured, fingers brushing along Quinn's shoulder. "Love is wrong in his eyes. Happiness is wrong in his eyes. Which is all that the three of us have. He probably doesn't like puppies and they're cute too. I really want you to be able to go back to being carefree Quinn," she whispered, closing her eyes as she held the blonde.

Quinn nodded to her, kissing her cheek. "I want to go back to that too," she replied softly, hugging her close. "I just wish he would leave us alone. Just leave me alone. You both are amazing to me and so loving." Kissing her cheek again, she held onto her tighter. "I want to be normal with you both again where it doesn't matter when and where we have sex. We just do it with no worries. I want that back."

Rachel nodded slightly, taking in a slow breath to try and shake the unnecessary emotions. "I want that too, Quinn. I want whatever sort of hold he has on you to disappear so we can go back to being us. I'd do anything to make that happen." She pulled back just enough to look into the blonde's eyes, leaning their foreheads together. "Is there absolutely anything I can do?"

"Be with me," Quinn murmured in reply. "Don't pull away. All I want is to know that if we do have sex, I can curl into you or Santana if I'm feeling scared. Just don't treat me like I'm fragile. I'm not. I'm just scared. I want to be able to show that I'm scared and not be considered a child."

Rachel nodded, brushing her fingers against the blonde's cheek. "I can do that. I'll hold you anytime you'd like." Pressing a gentle kiss to Quinn's lips, Rachel smiled "I know that you're not fragile, you're the strongest person I know. I just…it's hard for me to know that sometimes you're scared after we make love. I don't like it when you're scared because I want to protect you from things like that."

"I don't want to be a coward after I share something so important between you and Santana," she stated softly. "I'm vulnerable afterwards and I'm exposed. I don't want to be that girl who runs after sex to avoid something that's not coming. I just want to be myself and I struggle with that because I want to protect you and Santana first and foremost."

"And we want to protect you," she said, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Quinn's cheek. "You may be vulnerable and exposed after we make love, but you are very much protected and taken care of. You always will be. And you know Santana and I will be here, sex or no sex. That's not what's important…you are my focus Quinn. And if you wanted to just cuddle for the rest of time, I'd be very glad to be your cuddle buddy."

The brunette ran her fingers affectionately through the blonde's hair, smiling up at Quinn.

"While the idea of just having a cuddle buddy sounds pretty amazing, the idea of sex is much better when it's with my two girlfriends," she stated softly, kissing Rachel lightly. "It's hard for me to go back to a life where I never had sex. I've already crossed that line and there's no going back. It's who we are." Kissing her lightly, she smiled to the brunette. "You changed my world the day you actually got me to an orgasm."

Rachel sighed an overdramatic sigh of relief, the playful glint in her eye and the smirk on her lips showing the blonde she was just kidding. "But in all seriousness, I think we just need to communicate emotional needs before, during, and after. Try to avoid any unwanted fears?" She smiled up at Quinn, giving the blonde a lingering kiss. "I was so proud of myself when you did. Especially knowing it was the first time you had. Just knowing that you felt like that with me…it was amazing."

Smiling, she ran her hand down Rachel's back and kissed her cheek. "Even if it was me running from the spot so I didn't release in my pants," she stated with a smirk. She kissed Rachel softly and hugged her close. "We will talk to each other during sex." The blonde ran her hand through Rachel's hair slowly and grinned to her.

Rachel nuzzled her nose against Quinn's cheek, pressing a light kiss against her jaw. "It was still probably the sexiest thing I'd ever seen up until that point. Even though, at the time, you were a little embarrassed," she murmured, leaning in for a slow kiss. "That makes me happy. I just…you've always been such a mystery to me, obviously not nearly as much know because we've been together long enough for me to know what you're thinking. But sometimes I get a little unsure on what exactly is going through your mind."

"I love you. Anything about you or Santana is mostly going through my mind. There are times I let stupid things run through my mind like my father, but I'm trying to even get rid of that. I want you and Santana on my mind," she murmured to the brunette. Quinn returned her kiss softly with a smile, running her hands up her back. "I was embarrassed that first time because I had felt like I tried pulling your ex boyfriend and I didn't want to be compared to him."

Rachel brushed her fingers along Quinn's neck, tilting her head slightly. "Your mind is a beautiful place. Russell doesn't deserve to be in such a wonderful mind," she said with a smile. "I love you so much, Quinn." The brunette's fingers twirled blonde hair around her finger slowly as Quinn spoke. "You were definitely not even close to pulling one of those. There were two very big differences between you and him that made what happened incomparable. First off, I was trying to turn you on. And second, the feeling was_ very_ mutual."

"Well, you succeeded in turning me on," Quinn replied with a slight grin, running her hand down her back slowly. "You always do even when you don't mean to. I love being with you and Santana both." Kissing Rachel softly, she smiled to her again and cupped her cheek gently. "You're both pretty amazing."

Rachel rested her hand over Quinn's, smiling as she leaned in for another kiss. "You're amazing, Quinn. You and Santana are everything to me." She took the blonde's hand in her own, lacing their fingers together. "Do you think you would feel safer if we were in a different apartment? Somewhere where we know he wouldn't be able to find us?"

Quinn nodded slightly to the brunette. "Because we're somewhere else," she stated softly, stroking her cheek gently with her thumb. "I would still get a security package on the place because it's New York, but I'd add a few more locks. I just want to be safe with you and Santana."

Rachel rested her hands on the blonde's shoulders, nodding with a huge grin "Then we will look for another place a little more…quickly. Or at least start narrowing down the search to specific neighborhoods, price ranges, and actual apartments. And in the mean time, I'll go buy another lock or two, something that wouldn't be easy to pick, and figure out how to install them…or something."

Tapping lightly on her chin, she tilted her head to the side, "We do have power tools right?"

Grinning at Rachel's comment of the locks, Quinn shook her head slightly to her and kissed her lips gently. "I can install them," she murmured. "We don't have many since it'd be just using screw drivers. I can buy some. I'll let you look for the apartments since Santana and I have actually compiled a list." Kissing her jaw lightly, she slid her hands up under the back of her shirt and touched her skin. "Thank you for being supportive about this."

Rachel smiled against the blonde's lips, her fingers snaking through her hair affectionately. "That sounds perfect," she said with a light smile. The light smile transformed into a satisfied smirk, her eyes falling shut as Quinn's lips moved to her jaw. "You two made a list?" she asked with an amused tone, "I knew you two would learn the importance of lists."

Her lips pressed to the blonde's temple, fingers running through her hair, "You don't need to thank me, Quinn. I just want to help you get rid of those fears."

"We wanted to be ready since you were going and being our star. We argued about a few places, but mostly I like them. They're kind of in the same neighborhood, but different district. I wanted to look for kid friendly places as well since we're thinking of keeping this place and having children," the blonde replied softly, smiling to the brunette. "I know you do, which is why I'm working to get rid of them." She smiled warmly up at her and kissed her chin.

Rachel was practically bouncing with excitement, leaning forward and cupping the blonde's face in her hands to pull her in for a kiss. And another kiss. Then another. And a few more. "Every time you mention children, I can't even contain myself," she said as she recomposed herself, smiling up at the blonde. "I can always drag Dad and Daddy around to the different apartments. I know you're super busy and Santana is as well. They'd probably love getting to play protective parents again."

"I know you're working to get rid of them, baby, and no matter how long it takes, I promise to be completely supportive," she said with a smile, curling into Quinn's side.

Quinn laughed lightly at Rachel's reaction, kissing her in return every time. "I want children with both you and Santana," she murmured back to her. "And your fathers would have to approve of the place because they're used to having a child. I'd want them to look at it as a father's point of view." Kissing her temple then, she smiled. "Marriage first though. Santana and I have to ask your fathers and we will."

Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde's middle, nuzzling her cheek against Quinn. "I'm sure Dad and Daddy will be incredibly helpful in pointing out pros and cons. They did have to baby-proof for me after all and you and I both know I was a handful." She smiled as she felt Quinn kiss her temple, "Yes, marriage first. Well, apartment first. But you know what I mean," she said with a slight wave of her hand.

"Apartment, bed and then eventually marriage after we get the rings. And I'm unsure if I was a handful or not. I don't know," she stated softly, brushing her lips against her hair. "With all of our energy they will be a handful though. I think we need to work out our constant need to make love too. I highly doubt that will leave our systems though. I'll always want to be with you both no matter what, even if we have to sneak it in."

"We will sneak it in," she said with a firm nod. "And I know we won't be able to participate in those activities as much the moment a child sets foot in the house, which is why I quite enjoy satisfying our needs now, while we can be wild and crazy." The brunette nuzzled Quinn's neck, smiling against her skin. "I love you, Quinn. So much."

"I love you too," she whispered softly, kissing her temple. "I quite love getting to curl up in bed and romancing my way in between your legs." She grinned slightly and hugged her gently. "I'll have to teach you how to use the power tools, won't I?" She asked, looking down at the brunette with a small smile.

Rachel grinned against Quinn's neck, before pulling back and looking up at her "I quite love when you romance your way between my legs as well. It seems you've been becoming very skilled at it for years now," she said with a wink, fingers trailing along Quinn's side. Giving the blonde's hip a light squeeze, she nodded sheepishly "I'm afraid I'll kill myself if I try it alone."

She smiled, shaking her head slightly. Leaning in, she kissed her softly and shifted to lay Rachel back. "You'll be fine baby," she murmured, kissing her lightly. "I've had great teachers actually." Smiling, she ran her fingers through her hair and brushed her nose against Rachel's.

Rachel laid back, pulling the blonde down with her. She slipped her arms around Quinn's neck, pressing a light kiss to her lips. "Great teachers?" she asked with a quirk of her lips. She ran her fingers along her upper back and along her shoulders. "Do tell me about these great teachers of yours."

Quinn grinned then, letting out a little laugh. "I have two of them to be exact. One if five foot five, very tan, raven hair, looks like a beautiful girl right out of one of those magazines. She taught me everything about sex even if it was from far a way, giving me thing. She hid behind a mask like me for a very long time in school, trying to be the perfect daughter like I was trying to be. She protected me from a lot, shielded me from the kids at school so I didn't drop on the hierarchy status and still tries to shield me from things now." She replied softly, smiling down at Rachel as she stroked her cheek gently. "The other is five foot three inches, feisty as hell when backed into a corner and one hell of a star who I feel hides behind her music sometimes when she's scared like me. She's strong like me though, working her way through everything. She's the one who taught me about love even before I even knew what it meant. I didn't want to accept it back then, but I eventually did. I risked a lot. I love both of them very much. I'd give my life for them in an instant."

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip, smiling up at Quinn as she spoke. Her fingers idly grazing the blonde's shoulders. "It sounds to me like they are so lucky to have you in their lives," she said, cupping the side of the blonde's neck. "You know, there's this incredibly beautiful girl I know. Two of them actually. One of them is incredibly gorgeous, tan, with dark and beautiful hair. She likes to act like she's incredibly tough, and she can be when she needs to be. But she's also very sweet and silly and she loves with everything she has. And even though she and I haven't always been as close as we are now, but I cherish every minute I get to spend with her. The moment she let me in, I fell for her completely."

The brunette smiled up at Quinn, pausing her story to capturing a quick kiss. "And then there's this beautiful blonde. The moment I saw her I knew she was going to change my life. She was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. And then I got to know her. She kept hidden behind a mask, but then slowly but surely she started letting me get little glances at who she really was. And one day she kissed me. By then I'd already realized that the past four years I'd been trying to get her attention. It was perfect and amazing and I fell absolutely in love with her. She doesn't see how amazing she is though. But, in all honesty, she is one of the most beautiful people I've ever met - inside and out."

"I am so lucky to get to love these girls every day," she murmured, brushing her lips against Quinn's cheek.

"They sound pretty lucky to have a girl like you to love them completely," she whispered to her, running her hand up and down her side gently. Quinn leaned down and kissed the brunette softly. Smiling into the kiss, she stroked the side of her neck gently. "I love you. Everything about you is constantly amazing. You show me everyday how I'm different from everyone else because I have two women who support me and love all of me no matter what." The blonde kissed her softly again, deepening the kiss slightly as she lay there with Rachel. She hummed into the kiss and completely relished being there with her.

Rachel's fingers slipped underneath the blonde's shirt, in need of skin to skin contact. Her palms rested on her lower back, fingers brushing along the skin as she moved her lips with the blondes for a gentle kiss. "I love you too, Quinn. You are loved and protected and wanted and Santana and I are so lucky to be the girls to show you everyday for the rest of time." Her eyes met Quinn's, a smile tugging at her lips as Quinn leaned down for another kiss. Eyes fell shut and she felt herself relax as they laid there, enjoying one another.

The blonde kept her connection with Rachel, touching any part of her she could reach. Her fingers brushed her skin gently, trailing down her sides under her shirt. "I thank God for everyday," she murmured softly, knowing Rachel could feel some of her scars from the car crash all those years ago. "Make love with me?" She asked against her lips, touching her skin.

Rachel's fingers trailed softly along the scars she knew so well, sliding her hands further underneath the fabric of her shirt. "So do I, Quinn," she whispered, her nose brushing against the blonde's, "I'm so glad you're here." She pushed Quinn's shirt up slowly as her hands continued their appreciation of the girl's skin. "I would love to," she whispered, Quinn's words fueling the low burning fire in her lower abdomen, "god, I would love to."

Quinn smiled at her admittance of wanting to be with her, making love. The blonde pulled off her shirt, kissing her neck and collarbone then. "Let me show you how much I love you," she murmured against her skin. Quinn went for her own shirt, tossing it to the side before pushing off her boxer briefs. Slowly tugging off Rachel's sweats, she tossed them to the side as well before lowering herself back over the brunette. "I love you so much." Kissing in between her breasts, she nipped at the side of her breast and licked at her skin as she slid down her body to settle in between her legs. She kissed the inside of her leg softly before licking up her folds slowly.

Rachel helped Quinn remove her shirt, head tilting to the side to give her more access to her neck. As Quinn pulled back to take off her own shirt, Rachel leaned forward, lips meeting Quinn's for a slow kiss as the blonde removed her boxer briefs. Rachel laid back, lifting her hips as Quinn made quick work of her sweats as well. "I love you, Quinn," she whispered, her fingers trailing along the blonde's shoulders and upper arms. Quinn continued to move lower, and Rachel could feel the anticipation building exponentially. She felt the blonde's lips against her inner thigh, a smile tugging at her lips. Quinn always placed a gentle kiss there before reaching her destination and it never failed to bring a smile to Rachel's lips. All coherent thoughts were tossed out the window, however, at the first swipe of the blonde's tongue through her folds. "I love you so much, Quinn," she said, reaching out and grabbing the blonde's hand, lacing their fingers together.

Licking at her folds some more, she intertwined their fingers together to hold her hand. Quinn hummed into her and dipped her tongue inside of her slowly, licking at the underside of her clit. The blonde loved being able to be with Rachel in this way, showing her the utmost care and attention. She looked up at her as she licked at her walls inside of her and flicked her tongue against her clit. She took her time with Rachel, showing her how much she loved this.

Rachel gave Quinn's hand a squeeze and her tongue travelled through her folds, teasing her clit. Leaning up on one elbow, she bit down on her bottom lip as Quinn looked up from between her legs. "So amazing," she whispered, hips rolling slightly on their own accord. "You are so amazing," she murmured, laying back on the couch as her free hand went immediately to the blonde's hair.

Quinn simply took her time with Rachel, licking at her slowly and teasing her. Sliding her tongue inside of her, she licked at the underside of her clit and flattened her tongue against her. She slid a finger of her free hand into the brunette, following the path of her tongue slowly until she added another finger. Wrapping her lips around her clit, she sucked at her little ball of nerves and grazed her teeth against it.

Rachel loved when Quinn took her sweet time. It made every little touch feel magnified and much more intimate. As the blonde slid the first finger inside of her, Rachel gasped, eyes falling shut. A low moan fell from her lips, increasing in volume as Quinn added a second finger. "Fuck, Quinn…" she breathed out, hips jerking as teeth met her clit, sending a jolt of electricity through her entire body.

Quinn hummed against her lips, focusing on the brunette to bring her to an orgasm. She smiled against her, curling her fingers to stroke against her clit slowly. The blonde simply licked and sucked at her clit, trying to slowly build her to an orgasm.

Rachel's hips rolled down onto Quinn's fingers as the curled inside of her, her legs on either side of Quinn trembling as she fought to keep them open. "Baby I'm so close," she moaned out, back arching slightly off of the couch. The brunette rocked her hips, groaning as she felt the pleasure building slowly.

The blonde smiled and licked even more at the brunette. She pushed in a little more and tugged at her clit with her teeth, humming into her bundle of nerves. "Come for me baby," she murmured against her skin, pulsing her fingers inside of her. She groaned into the brunette's stomach, biting at her skin gently as she stroked at her walls with her fingers. "I love you."

Rachel's hips bucked each time Quinn's teeth met her clit, her walls clamping down on her fingers. "Come up here," she whispered, "I need you to kiss me, Quinn." She waited until Quinn moved up her body, the blonde's fingers still moving inside of her. Wrapping her arms around Quinn, she crashed their lips together for a passionate kiss. Her hips rocked down to meet the gentle thrusts of Quinn's fingers.

A flash of white heat, hit Rachel out of no where, a loud pleasured cry sounding through the room. Her head fell back against the couch and her grip tightened on the blonde, her walls pulsing around Quinn as waves of pleasure washed over her.

Quinn crawled up Rachel's body, kissing her softly. She moaned against her lips, working her fingers inside of her. Feeling the brunette finally release, she kissed at her neck as Rachel threw her head back and moaned loudly. Quinn smiled against her skin and kept moving her fingers to help her ride out her orgasm. "I love you," she whispered against her skin, kissing it gently.

Rachel slowly returned back to earth, her fingers that had been digging into Quinn's sides loosened their hold. "I love you so much," she murmured, a smirk tugging at her lips. "You are absolutely amazing, Quinn Fabray." Cupping the blonde's cheek, she brought their lips back together for a slow kiss, appreciating the feel of Quinn's against her own.

Returning her kiss, she smiled to her and stroked her sides. "I love you too baby," she murmured to her. Nuzzling her cheek, she smiled and hugged her close. She slid her fingers out of her and stroked her hip. "You're pretty amazing, so is Santana," she murmured, kissing her lightly again.

Rachel smiled as her eyes opened, brushing her lips against the blonde's temple. "Quinn?" she whispered, running her fingers gently along Quinn's spine, "I want us to make love. That is…if you think that is something you would like to do. We can keep communication completely open."

Pulling back a little, Quinn smiled down at her and shifted to let Rachel feel her erection. "I was just letting you rest for a moment," she whispered, kissing her lightly. She spread Rachel's legs gently, sliding her hands up her legs slowly. Running her fingers through her folds, she gathered some of her juices and spread them over her member. She eased herself over the brunette before sliding herself inside of her slowly.

Rachel smirked as she felt the blonde's erect member against her. "Fuck, Quinn," she whispered against her lips, nipping lightly at the blonde's bottom lip. She spread her legs for the blonde, Quinn's gentle touches sending chills all over her body. It didn't matter how many times they had been intimate with one another, it never failed to make Rachel's body hum with anticipation. As Quinn settled over her, Rachel wrapped one leg around the blonde's hip.

The brunette whimpered softly as Quinn slid inside of her. She felt so completely full and so very close to Quinn. "Oh god, baby," she moaned, leaning up and capturing the blonde's lips for a slow kiss, her hips rocking up to meet Quinn's.

Quinn smiled to Rachel, kissing her lightly. "Don't stop talking to me," she whispered, kissing her cheek and rolling her hips slowly into her. Groaning, she gripped the couch and slowly rocked her hips into her. "I love you," she murmured. Kissing her neck, she groaned into the her.

Rachel nodded, bringing one hand to cup the back of Quinn's neck, the other gripping onto her side as they rocked their hips together. "I won't," she whispered, "it's just you and me, baby. And god, you feel amazing." She tilted her head slightly, moaning into the blonde's hair, "I love you so much, Quinn."

Quinn groaned into Rachel, gripping the couch tightly as she rocked her hips slowly into the brunette. "I love you," she whispered. Pushing her face into her neck, she kissed her skin and rolled her hips. She panted into her neck, sliding a hand I am between them to tease the girl's clit gently. "Squeeze me baby."

Rachel's lips brushed against Quinn's temple, jaw dropping slightly as the blonde's hand slid between them. Her walls clamped down on the blonde's member at the first brush against her clit, her body already on edge. "Oh Quinn," she breathed out against her skin. "Roll over," she murmured, nudging her shoulder slightly, "I want to ride you, baby."

Kissing Rachel's temple, she smiled to her and grinned slightly. Carefully switching places with Rachel, letting the brunette sit on top of her. She squeezed her thighs gently, she rolled her hips up. "Ride me baby," she murmured to her. Rolling her fingers over her clit, she smiled up to her.

Rachel grinned down at Quinn as they flipped positions, rocking her hips down onto the blonde. Taking the blonde's other hand in her own, her hips picking up the pace. "You are so beautiful, Quinn. I love you," she said, bringing Quinn's hand up to cup her breast as her hips rolled down to meet Quinn's light thrusts.

"I love you too baby," she whispered as she sat up, slipping her other arm around her waist. The blonde smiled up at her, squeezing her hand gently. Quinn pressed her face into her neck, continuing her motions with the brunette. She groaned softly, scratching at Rachel's back. Looking up at Rachel, she panted out and moaned softly. The blonde laid back again, stretching her back slightly under her and watched the brunette.

As Quinn sat up, Rachel wrapped her arm around her shoulders, effectively pressing their upper bodies together. She tangled her fingers into the blonde hair, head falling back as she moaned. Her fingers scratched along Quinn's back as she laid back again. She ran her fingers through her own hair, biting down on her bottom lip as her eyes met Quinn's. "Come with me baby, I'm so fucking close," she whispered, running her hands along Quinn's stomach.

The blonde rocked her hips up a few more times before she just let the brunette work herself over her. She groaned, squeezing her hand gently again. "I'm close baby," she stated to her, scratching at her thigh gently. With them moving together, the blonde closed her eyes for a moment before letting go with Rachel. She opened her eyes to look up at Rachel, her member twitching as she released inside of the brunette. "Rachel," she moaned, lifting up her hips slightly.

Rachel gave the blonde's hand another squeeze as she took over the motions, her hips rocking down onto Quinn. She could feel the coil tightening, and she she couldn't hold on much longer, but she needed to wait for Quinn. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Quinn swell inside of her, her walls clamping down around the blonde's member as she reached her own release. She moaned out Quinn's name as her hips became erratic in their movements. She leaned down, resting her forehead against Quinn's, cupping her cheek "Oh Quinn," she breathed out, rolling her hips slowly as she gradually came down from her high.

Quinn groaned softly as both of them came together, releasing their orgasms with each other. She moaned and relaxed on the couch, wrapping her arms around the girl. "I love you, Rachel," she whispered, holding the back of the neck. "Thank you for letting me be me." She smiled and hugged her tightly, closing her eyes as she held her close.

Rachel slowed her hips to a stop, smiling as she ran her hand along Quinn's upper arm. "I love you too, Quinn," she whispered, placing a gentle kiss on Quinn's chin. "You can always be yourself with me and with Santana," she said with a smile, nuzzling her face against Quinn's neck, relaxing in the embrace. "I love how close I feel to you right now, like I'm one of two people in the world who will ever get to feel like this, to love you like this."

"Because you and Santana are the only two who get to see me and love me like this," Quinn replied softly to her, massaging Rachel's lower back. She smiled to the brunette, pressing her fingertips into the brunette's back. "We're completely close. I'm open with you and Santana. This is why I get scared because I'm completely vulnerable at this moment. I get scared that it can be taken away."

Rachel closed her eyes, letting out a content moan against Quinn's neck as the blonde started massaging her lower back. She pressed a gentle kiss to her jaw, fingers stroking her collarbone "We're both incredibly vulnerable right now. And it can be scary, but I love it. I love that we can trust one another so much that we can just let our guard down with one another."

She lifted her head slightly, pressing a kiss to Quinn's temple, "You're right here with me, and it's just us. I won't let anything take this away from us."

Quinn held her close, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm scared everyday that it will be taken away from us," she admitted softly. "That something will drive us apart or just rip us apart. I'd be told that I can never have this for years and I got this and I don't want to loose it. I don't want to wake up alone and find this was just a dream." She whispered the last part, wrapping her arms tightly around Rachel to hold her.

Rachel trailed her fingertips along Quinn's jaw, looking into her eyes. "I know, Quinn," she whispered. She hugged Quinn tightly, peppering every inch of visible skin with gentle kisses. "I never thought that I would have what the three of us have. And sometimes I don't even understand why I'm that lucky girl that has two amazing and beautiful women loving her every day. And sometimes it does feel like a dream. But then it hits me that this is our life and nothing, absolutely nothing, would be able to break us apart."

She kissed Quinn's forehead gently before resting her forehead against Quinn's again. "Together, the three of us can conquer anything."

Quinn closed her eyes as she listened to Rachel talking to her. She breathed in the brunette, holding her close. Nodding slightly to her, she smiled to her as she felt her forehead being kissed. "All we have to do is stick together," she murmured softly. "Santana and I love you more than anything in this world. You're our star. We'd protect you and help you reach your dream."

Rachel smiled as she saw Quinn's lips quirk upward. "Exactly. When we're together we are unstoppable," she whispered into Quinn's hair, holding the blonde close. "You two are part of the dream. And being your star means more to me than any Tony award. Though I definitely wouldn't mind getting one of those one day," she added with a playful tone, brushing her nose against Quinn's. "You will never be alone, Quinn. Because I am a determined woman who has been taught to follow my dreams. You have been stuck with me since we went out to lunch after graduation."

"We'll get you that Tony award baby," she stated in reply to the brunette with a smile. She held her close, brushing her nose against hers tenderly. "I plan on keeping the two of you in my life for a very long time." She smiled warmly then and kissed the brunette softly. "You've been stuck with me ever since the day I heard you sing. I fell in love with you then and I still love you just the same now."

Rachel cupped Quinn's cheek, deepening the kiss ever so slightly before pulling back with a grin. "When I was little I used to dream about finding my soulmate and we would live happily ever with cute little kids and my wall of awards for my musical conquests. You and Santana are my soulmates and we already have such a beautiful life together and I only see things getting better from here."

"It'll get even better from here," she replied softly with a smile. "To be honest, the only thing I really dreamed about was having someone love me. I could live without everything else. The only thing I wanted was for someone to love me. And I have two beautiful women who do love me." Quinn smiled widely to her and kissed Rachel softly while holding her close.

Rachel nodded slightly, leaving a trail of kisses along Quinn's jaw and up to her lips. "You are so incredibly loved, Quinn," she whispered against her lips. "And I'm going to spend every day for the rest of my life making sure you feel like you are." The brunette closed the last bit of distance between their lips, her tongue brushing lightly against her bottom lip.

"You know I'll do the same for you and Santana," she murmured to the brunette, running her hands up her back. Returning her kiss softly, she opened her mouth to her teasing tongue and scratched up her back slowly. Quinn moaned into her mouth and pressed up slightly into her. The blonde could feel herself stirring again, her body reacting to Rachel. "Baby," she whispered, cupping her neck gently. "I love you."

Rachel's tongue brushed against Quinn's, moaning softly into the kiss. She pulled back slightly, lips attaching themselves to Quinn's jaw, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses along the pale skin. She smiled down at Quinn, running her fingers along her arm, "I love you too, baby. So much."

Smiling at the attention Rachel was giving her, she ran her hands up her back slowly. She relaxed underneath her, teasing her skin gently before cupping her breasts gently. "Do you know how many times you got me hard when we were dating and I couldn't do anything about it?" She asked softly, running her thumbs across her nipples. "I wanted to take you so many times and I had to pull back because I knew we weren't ready for it."

Rachel lifted her head ever so slightly, smiling at the blonde. "God, you have no idea how many times I nearly just said screw it, and threw off all of my clothes before we were both ready for that." She trailed her index finger slowly down the blonde's torso, between her breast and along her stomach. "Do you know how wet you made me, Quinn? Just from when things got a little too heated when we were still only kissing."

Her hand slid down further, fingers trailing along the blonde's length. "You've always been the prettiest girl in the world, but you're also the sexiest," she whispered with a grin.

Quinn smiled to the brunette, kissing her lightly in return. She bit her lip to Rachel, feeling her member twitch then. "I wanted to continue so bad," she whispered to her. "I wanted you back then. I still do. I always want you or Santana." The blonde's member twitched even more at Rachel trailing her length. "Don't tell Santana. That's her title. I'm the prettiest, Santana is the sexiest and your the most gorgeous." She smiled, watching Rachel's face.

Rachel smirked, brushing her nose lightly against Quinn's, "I knew I'd get you to admit you were the prettiest one of these days. But you are right, that is definitely Santana's title. You two tie for most adorable, though," she said with a simple shrug, her fingers wrapping around the base of Quinn's member. Her firm grip travelled slowly from base to tip, eyes locked with Quinn's as she felt her member twitch slightly. "The first time I ever got to touch you like this, I was in absolute heaven. It was amazing and I was pretty much ready to throw myself at you."

"It was the first time I'd ever been touched by anyone," she admitted softly. "You were the first who touched me like this." Quinn leaned up slightly to kiss her. "I still think you're the more adorable one though. I love you." The blonde moaned softly at her slow movements, making her body slowly hum. "The first time you actually put your mouth on her, I was in absolute heaven and almost released. I had to hold back."

Rachel kept her eyes locked onto Quinn's as she bit back a moan at the thought of the first time she had gotten to taste the blonde. "Up until you and I were together, I never really thought it would have been something I'd do. Let alone like. But once you and I started exploring that side of our relationship, I found myself wanting to put my mouth on you. And loving it. Especially loving watching you during. I love it," she said softly, dipping back down at capture Quinn's lips with her own.

Quinn returned her kiss softly, cupping the side of her neck gently. "I never thought you or Santana would ever actually like it," she admitted softly. The blonde closed her eyes and breathed slowly as she could feel herself growing harder in Rachel's hand slowly. "What's even better though is being inside of you both. I love getting blow jobs, don't get me wrong, but it's just different experience even that with you."

Rachel smiled as Quinn's eyes fell shut, her hand continuing it's motions as she felt Quinn growing harder underneath her touch. "I completely understand. It's one thing to have you go down on me, it's another to actually have you inside of me. Both are amazing but extremely different." Rachel left a trail of open mouthed kisses along Quinn's neck, her thumb brushing over the tip of the blonde's member.

The blonde whined slightly at Rachel working her member. She bent her knees, dropping her hands to the couch. Quinn groaned then and lifted her hips. Opening her eyes slightly, she looked at the brunette. "Either way is constantly different and I love both ways with both you and Santana," she whispered to her.

Rachel nodded slightly, trailing kisses down the blonde's upper body. Her tongue teased her nipple, her free hand cupping her other breast. "I love you two so much," she whispered, scooting down on the couch, peppering the blonde's hip bone with slow kisses, tongue peeking out and teasing the skin.

"You are so gorgeous, Quinn," she whispered against her skin, tongue sliding along the underside of the blonde's member before circling the tip.

Quinn breathed heavily then, letting Rachel work her way down her body slowly. "Fuck," she whispered, knowing exactly where the brunette was going then. She resisted raising herself up to get Rachel to go down faster, letting the brunette take her time. The blonde almost released the moment she felt Rachel's tongue on the underside of her member and circling her tip. "Rachel," she whispered, watching her.

Rachel smiled against the blonde's member, eyes drifting up to meet Quinn's. "Yes, love?" she asked with a smile before wrapping her lips around the blonde's tip, her tongue moving slowly against her, wanting to drag this out for as long as possible. She kept eye contact with Quinn as she gradually took more and more of the blonde into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down slowly.

Quinn sucked in a long breath at Rachel finally wrapping her lips around the tip, her hands gripping at the couch then. Watching her slowly take all of her in her mouth, the blonde's head finally dropped back as her back arched slightly. "Oh my god," she groaned, lifting her head to watch Rachel more. Everything was slow, making her body build slowly. She knew when she released this would be an intense orgasm. "Fuck, Rachel," she whined.

Rachel smirked up at Quinn as she teased the tip of her with her tongue. "I want you to come for me, baby," she whispered, her hands gently grazing the blonde's thighs. With a smile up at Quinn, she took the blonde in her mouth again, nose brushing against her skin. Resuming her previous pace, she moved her head up and down slowly, moaning against the blonde's member.


	57. Invitations

Santana had been taken a short walk up to the park because the weather was good and she needed to get out of the walls of the apartment for a bit. What had started out as semi-innocent teasing had turned heated very quickly. With promises of stripping and lap dances, and Quinn at attention naked on their bed, well it was safe to say that Santana forgot to stop for produce on the way home and her clothing was now strewn across the living room. Her shoes were by the door, her shorts next to the couch. Her shirt was dropped in the middle of the living room floor and her bra and panties were on the floor in the entry to the hallway and kitchen.

Leaning in the doorway, Santana smirked at the view in front of her. Quinn was naked, naked in all her glory, semi-erect, blonde hair splayed on the pillow looking sexy as hell. "Hey, gorgeous."

Quinn smiled at the teasing from Santana, her mind trying to catch up with her as she was getting ready for another shot. The blonde was grinning then, poking at Santana a little. She headed home right after, taking a shower to try and relax. Drying herself off, she grabbed the phone only to see the picture of what Santana wanted to wear. She groaned softly and felt herself growing hard. Then she simply relaxed on the bed about to rub one out when she responded about being at attention. It wasn't long until the Latina was in the doorway completely naked. "Hey baby," she stated softly, shifting to sit up.

"Oh don't get up. Well anymore than you already are." Santana responded pushing off the door frame and crawling onto the bed next to Quinn. "Some one looks really happy to see me."

Slinging her right arm over Quinn's naked chest, Santana kissed her way across the bare expanse of her shoulder and up her neck. "And you taste all clean too."

The blonde eyed Santana's naked body as she approached the bed. Biting her lip, she let the Latina kiss her skin. She smiled then, looking at the girl. "I'm always happy to see you," she murmured softly, kissing her lightly. "What do you want to do baby?" She asked softly, reaching up to cup her cheek gently. "I'm all ready for you."

Santana leaned in and kissed Quinn's lips. The touch was soft and light in contrast to the haste of removing her clothes and crawling over her girlfriend.

"It's not too much, right? You're with me and we're good?" she whispered with a hint of insecurity. They were better after the talk and lovemaking, but the Latina had promised she would communicate more and not just stalk and attack at will. "This isn't only to please me?"

Returning her kiss, she smiled to her and cupped her face. She stroked her cheek gently. "We're good," she whispered softly, reaching up to stroke her neck. "This isn't just to please you. It's for us to reconnect more. Can you shut the door though? I don't want to feel exposed." Quinn kissed her softly, brushing her nose against Santana's.

Santana nodded dropping a light kiss on Quinn's lips before pushing herself up, adding a little sway to her hips as she walked to the door and pushed it closed. Turning on her heel, she quirked a brow seductively and crawled over her girl again. Unfortunately, she winced in discomfort as her cast hit the bed. The joint didn't hurt anymore, but the cast was itchy and uncomfortable, inconvenient. "Can't wait to get this thing off."

Curling into Quinn's side, Santana cupped the blonde's cheek and drew her in for a deeper kiss. "Now, where were we?"

Quinn smiled at Santana sliding off the bed and swaying her hips towards the door. Once the door was shut, the blonde grinned to her and adjusted herself to sit up a little more on the bed. Her grin fell though the moment she saw Santana's wince from putting her casted hand down. "Are you okay?" She asked softly, cupping her cheek before she kissed her softly. The blonde responded to the kiss easily and shifted her body towards Santana a little. "Right here," she murmured against her lips.

"It's fine. Just inconvenient." Santana whispered dismissively. The very last thing on her mind right now was her stupid arm.

"Oh yes. Now I remember." The Latina breathed out against the blonde's lips running her tongue along the seam. Her right hand stroked gently across her shoulder and collar bone to cup her breast, fingers rolling her nipple with the lightest possible touch. Inching her hips forward, she pressed against Quinn's side until she was as close as she could get without actually climb on top of her.

Quinn moaned into her mouth, opening it to let her in as she felt the attention. She smiled, breathing out. "Santana…" she whispered softly, running her hand up to the back of her neck to pull her in. She slid her other hand up to cup the girl's breast to tease her as well. "Baby…" she moaned against her lips.

Santana teased the tip of her tongue against Quinn's, flicking it in tiny little circles before giving in and deepening the kiss.

A tiny gasp fell from her lips, breath hissing through her teeth as she arched her back into Quinn's fingers taunting her breasts. "Yeah?"

Moaning into her mouth a little more, she squeezed gently and pulled at her nipple. "Tease me until I beg," she murmured against her lips. The blonde kissed her fervently then, biting at her bottom lip and tongue. "Love on me and I'll do the same."

"Fuck." Santana breathed out, her nipple aching at the touch. "You want to beg, love? You want to play?"

The Latina didn't wait for an answer instead raking her nails across Quinn's toned abdomen and circling her belly button. The tip of her index finger teased as the tiny lip of skin in the same way she would soon do to Quinn's straining erection.

Her mouth and tongue worked along the sensitive lobe of Quinn's ear, biting it, sucking it into her mouth. "All about the teasing, right Q?"

Quinn let out a slow breath at feeling Santana's hand over her. She closed her eyes and arched her back. The blonde whined slightly at her finger teasing her belly button. "Don't stop talking to me," she whispered, turning her head to open her eyes so she could look the Latina in the eyes. "Today it is. I wanna be touched, told I'm not alone right now." She groaned softly, closing her eyes again. "Fuck… baby."

Holding Quinn's intense gaze, Santana whispered "You're not alone, baby. I'm here. We're here together."

She dropped a sweet kiss to the girl's lips before teasing the the surface of Quinn's jaw with her tongue as she worked her way back to her ear. She broadened the stroke of her hand on Quinn's skin, thrilling as she felt the muscles jump under her fingertips. Casting her eyes downward, Santana moaned as Quinn's erection twitched at each scrape of nail on her skin.

"I can see how much you want me, Quinn. Do you know how much I want you? How wet you make me at the mere thought of having you?"

Groaning at Santana's teasing, licking her skin and nipping at her ear. Her muscles jumped at each stroke of her fingers across the skin. Her member twitched in anticipation, straining to just be touched. Closing her eyes, she breathed heavily as she relished in being touched. She shook her head at her question, her eyes opening to look at the Latina. "No… tell me. Tell me how much you want me. Show me." She replied through a whisper as she stroked her skin gently.

Loving the desperate tone to Quinn's whisper, Santana continued to work her ear, talking to her up so close. Her hand dipped lower skimming Quinn's straining flesh but not touching her, her nails scratching at the smooth skin of her inner thigh.

"I've been pulsing from the moment you told me you were naked, in our bed, and at attention. I've ached wanting you. Stripping my clothes off in the living room to have you, baby. Give me you hand, love." Santana ordered quietly taking Quinn's hand in hers and guiding it slowly between her legs drawing out the anticipation for both of them. "Can you feel it on my thighs?"

The Latina drew their joined hands higher running their fingers through her folds. Unable to hold back a moan, she attached her lips to Quinn's ear and sucked hard releasing it with a pop. "That's how wet I am for you."

Raising her head, Santana carefully pulled their hands to her mouth and lapped at their fingers appreciating the taste of Quinn's skin mixed with her.

Quinn moaned out to Santana, her eye lids still closed as she relished in just being touched. She groaned again at her description. Giving the Latina her hand, she let her direct her hand in between her legs to feel her. "You're so wet," she whispered, opening her eyes to watch Santana lick at her fingers. "Let me eat you out." She murmured, pushing towards the Latina. She craved pleasing Santana in any way she could. Quinn had wanted to be touched, but the idea of getting off the Latina before herself was entirely appealing.

Santana pushed back on Quinn's shoulder of the weight of her body and looked directly into her eyes. As much as the thought of having Quinn's mouth on her appealed to her, it had been forever since she'd felt Quinn in her mouth too and watching her twitch had only intensified that overwhelming need.

"Only if we can go at the same time. I'll hover over you and I can blow you while you eat me. Deal?"

Quinn furrowed her brows slightly as she was pushed back slightly. At Santana's suggestion, she nodded to her. "Okay," she replied softly before adjusting herself on the bed to lay down. "C'mere baby." She directed Santana over her and touched her hips gently before licking up her slit slowly. "I've never really done this position before, so this is slightly new." She ran her hands up her legs and teased her clit gently by swiping over it slowly.

Santana positioned herself over Quinn and let her guide her hips back. She carefully placed the casted arm next to Quinn's thigh and lowered her head breathing on Quinn's weeping tip as it strained upward toward her lips. A moan escaped her lips at the first swipe of Quinn's tongue over her swollen clit. This moment had been building from the first text and her body hummed in anticipation of finally getting what it craved.

"Hold onto my hips, baby, and I'll hold onto yours. If its too removed or you need something else, just say so. We can take turns." Santana lowered her head and kissed the tip of Quinn flicking her tongue along the vein at the head very similarly to what she had done with her belly button earlier. "Fuck I love the way you taste."

Using her fingers, she lifted the girl away from her belly and began to take her in her mouth moaning in appreciation. It has been far far too long since she had had her in her mouth like this.

Quinn groaned at Santana's tongue flicking the head of her member. The blonde licked at her slit, sucking at her folds gently. Humming at her taste, she slid her hands up to hold her hips gently. She smiled into her, sliding her tongue inside of her. Rolling her hips up into Santana, she groaned out and let her head drop back for a moment. Quinn closed her eyes as she felt Santana suck at her head. Lifting her head up again, she slid her tongue inside of her again and licked at her walls.

"Jesus." Santana gave a guttural cry sending vibrations down Quinn's length. Closing her lips, she swallowed around her and dipped a little lower appreciating the feel of her in her throat. She shook her hips loving the feel of Quinn's tongue on and in her.

Licking, sucking, nipping, swallowing, she wanted every bit of Quinn and was willing to work for it. She cursed slightly at not having her other hand free to hold on to Quinn tighter or stroke her, but for now she would have to keep working this one handed.

"God, I love your fucking tongue on me."

"I love when you give me blow jobs," Quinn admitted against her, licking at her folds again. She licked at her walls again, scratching at her skin gently. Groaning into her, she closed her eyes and focused on pleasuring her as she was given head. Quinn absolutely loved this, her body humming with an impending release she knew was coming soon. The blonde could feel herself swelling, but she tried to stop herself, focusing on Santana instead. She groaned as she closed her eyes tightly, trying to get Santana to an orgasm first.

Santana felt the tension in Quinn's body and the tiny twitches on the tip of her tongue and knew the girl was close. Gripping the base of her shaft with her good hand, she started a slow gentle pull to jerk her off into her mouth.

She let out a primal cry when she felt Quinn double her efforts adding teeth and tongue and her clit pulsed, abdomen drawing tight. With a final thrust of Quinn's tongue, Santana felt her body splinter into a million pieces as her pleasure slammed through her. "Fuck fuck fuck." It was a scream, loud echoing off the skin of Quinn's thigh until she found enough control to suck Quinn back into her mouth. The head bumped the back of her throat and she swallowed roughly in time with the pulsing of her walls.

"Come for me, please. I need you."

Quinn felt Santana's walls tightening around her tongue as she continued inside of her. When she finally came, Quinn was lapping at her juices slowly until she, herself, finally let go. It was a slow rolling down her spine as her balls tingled slightly until she was releasing inside of Santana's mouth. She let her head drop back as her back arched off the bed and her hips jerked upward with her member twitching with each release of her thick ropes of cum. Quinn sagged back down, breathing heavily then a small whine being released each time. "Santana," she whispered softly.

Santana hummed against Quinn's pulsing shaft swallowing greedily as her girl came down her throat. Her own release continued to wash over her in time with Quinn's as if they were coming together as one, her entire body floating. She licked and lapped at her, her fist pumping the base of her shaft until she heard the blonde whine and felt her drop down on to the mattress.

She kissed the head one last time as she pulled her mouth away and flipped around to cuddle into Quinn's shoulder. "Mmm, fuck, Quinn. I missed feeling you in my mouth. And that tongue of yours, guh."

Quinn had relaxed on the bed, holding Santana close when she curled into her side. "I love you," she whispered softly, running up and down her back gently. Kissing her cheek, she smiled warmly to Santana. She took in a deep breath, watching Santana closely as she ignored the door. Quinn shifted slightly to curl into Santana. "Talk to me," she whispered. "Did you pick a favorite apartment?" Quinn kept talking, trying to avoid letting her mind trail back to her father.

"I love you too, baby." Santana purred into the touch of Quinn's fingers on her back.

"Stay with me, Quinn." Santana whispered as she felt Quinn tense slightly under her. "It's just you and me. You and me."

The Latina sought out the blonde's hand and laced their fingers together as she started talking. "I narrowed it down to three of them. I can show you on the laptop later, but I think they're nice. They all have 3 bedrooms. I think I really like the loft style one. It's not the biggest, but it has room for a piano for Tiny and an office we can share."

Smiling at Santana's talk about the apartment, she nuzzled her cheek gently and held her close. Quinn squeezed their interlaced hands and shifted to lie on her side. "I know it's three bedroom, but what about the loft that had four or five? We're looking at adding a family here. We need to keep that in mind for the future. I want something long term so we aren't uprooting the children." She smiled warmly and kissed her softly. "Money isn't an issue. Get what we want."

Squeezing Quinn's hand, Santana rolled to her side as well smiling broadly as the blonde talked about their future, their children. "I don't need much in terms of space, babe. I want a place for Rach to practice her music, a place for you to sneak into and pour your pain out in song. A place where we can all be together is the only thing that means anything to me."

"I'm just thinking about space baby," Quinn replied softly, reaching up to touch her cheek gently. Leaning forward to her, she kissed her languidly, keeping it slow. "I want a place you and I can run around and possibly be freer so we can be ourselves. A nice size couch needs a place there since I know the bed and the couch are our favorite places to have sex." She smiled to Santana, shifting so she could lay on top of the Latina. "You and I tend to get rowdy with sex. Rachel is a little lower key unless I get frisky and want to take her on the floor before we even get to the bedroom."

Santana moaned low into the kiss, her hand cupping the back of Quinn's neck and stroking the short hair at its base. "Run around? Do you plan on chasing me, Fabray?"

Opening her legs, the Latina ran a finger down the center of her back and sighed contentedly when Quinn settled between over her, their naked bodies pressed together so sweetly. "Sounds like you already have plans for us to sex up the place. And I love the way you think."

Nuzzling into the crook of Quinn's neck, Santana sucked and bit the skin making sure to mark her before soothing the red spot with her tongue. Licking her way up to her ear, she nipped the lobe whispering hotly "I look forward to the day I walk in on you pounding Rach into the floor because you couldn't wait a second longer."

Quinn moaned at Santana biting at her neck, teasing her. She grinned slightly to her, rolling her hips so the Latina could feel her hardening member. "I miss that day. I just wanted her so badly and she had her hand in my pants right outside the door. We stripped just enough before I was inside of her taking her on the floor," she murmured to the Latina. "I had felt bad afterwards, but I felt like I was too forceful. Rachel told me differently, but she hasn't entirely made a move to shove her hand down my pants again. So I've held back since then and waited." Quinn shrugged slightly, kissing Santana softly. "I don't want to be rough to the point I hurt either you or Rachel."

Santana growled as she felt Quinn hot and heavy against her thigh. "You know you don't have to be gentle with me. I come harder when you get rough. Love your teeth in my skin, your nails scratching me, or you just drilling into me."

The Latina rolled her hips to emphasize her point. "And even if Rachel doesn't initiate, we both know she is frisky as hell when she gets going and mewls like a fucking cat when one of us marks her skin."

The blonde nodded slightly to Santana, her hands running up her sides. Kissing her softly, she pulled her down on the bed away from the headboard. She pushed herself inside of the brunette and rolled her hips into her. Lifting herself up on her arms, she worked her hips a little faster, before thrusting hard into her. "Tell me if something hurts," she whispered to her.

Santana gasped in surprise when she felt Quinn's forearms hook under her thighs and found herself being pulled down the mattress. "Fuck. I forget sometimes how strong you are."

Her eyes slid closed the moment Quinn pushed inside and all the way in with little tiny movements. She rocked her hips a little clamping down enjoying the feel of being so full. As the thrusts picked up force, Santana grunted out her approval and wrapped her arm around Quinn's lower back to anchor herself. "I hate this damn cast. I want to feel you under both hands."

"You will baby, just give it time," she replied softly. Rolling her hips perfectly into the Latina, she sucked in a long breath as she pushed each time into her. "I love being with you. I love you and Rachel so much." Kissing her lightly, she hugged her close and thrust her hips hard into the girl.

Santana panted out clinging to Quinn with tiny little staccato grunts punctuating each hard thrust. "I love you. I love being with you like this, feeling you in ways that only Rachel and I get to be with you."

She attached her lips to the blonde's shoulder sucking and biting the sensitive skin when the ability to speak became too much and she lost herself to the pleasure of being thoroughly taken by the woman she loved. "Yes. Fuck, yes, baby."

Quinn buried her face in Santana's neck as she bucked her hips. She moaned and bit at her neck. Grunting into her neck, she panted into her skin. The blonde gripped at the bed then, knowing her orgasm was coming soon. Her body was humming as she rolled her hips into her. "Fuck, Santana," she groaned into her skin. "Only you and Rachel get this. I only do this with the both of you." She closed her eyes then, a low whine leaving her mouth as she swelled inside of Santana and released inside her.

Santana whimpered in pleasure at the sweet sting of teeth on her neck, marking her, owning her. Canting her hips forward, she held Quinn close the fingers of her casted hand gripping the sheets when the blonde swelled inside of her and came. Gasping, her breath panting between them, Santana tilted her head and captured Quinn's in a crushing kiss clenching down massaging her as she rode out her orgasm. "Mine. You are mine, love. Mine and Rachel's."

The blonde groaned as she came, gripping the bed. She returned her kiss fervently, bitting at her bottom lip. Rocking her hips into her, she closed her eyes as she curled into Santana. "Fuck," she groaned. "I'm yours. Yours and Rachel's."

"That's it, baby. Ride it out. Fill me up." Santana cradled Quinn against her body reminding her they were there together just the two of them.

"I love you. I love you so much." Her voice was little more than a heated whisper. The coupling had been hot and needy, hard and yielding at the same time.

"What about you baby?" She asked as she rocked her hips slowly into her. Quinn kissed her softly, pressing her forehead into Santana's. The blonde breathed heavily, gripping the girl's sides. "Please come. Come baby."

"Keep kissing me, beautiful." The gentle movement of Quinn's hips, the feel of her still inside, and guh, the feel of her body pressed over her was almost enough.

Sliding her hand between their bodies, Santana massaged her clit in time with Quinn's subtle hip movements; slow and steady. Carefully wrapping her casted arm around Quinn's back, she felt Quinn's lower back muscles pulsing under her fingertips.

"That's it. So close. So fucking close." Before the last close was out of her neck, Santana felt the coil in her lower abdomen snap, heat pulsing outward from her center as she fluttered around Quinn, her clit jumping under her finger.

Quinn returned to kissing Santana softly, squeezing her hips. She smiled to her, nipping at her bottom lip. "I love you baby," she whispered softly and kissed her again. Feeling Santana start to flutter around her, Quinn groaned and rocked slowly into her as she came. The blonde came inside Santana again, squeezing her eyes shut. "Fuck," she moaned.

Santana sputtered and cried out as Quinn released inside her again. "Fuck, baby. I love when you come inside me."

Her breathing was labored and coming in pants against Quinn's sweaty skin. There is nothing sexier than naked body on body sex sweat as far as Santana is concerned. "I love you. And I love sharing this with you."

"I love you too," she murmured against her lips, kissing her lightly. Quinn smiled as she panted a little, simply basking in being there with the Latina. She waited a couple of minutes before she slid out of her and curled into her side. "Loving you and Rachel could never be wrong at all. I'm going to marry the two of you and spend the rest of my life with you both." She smiled warmly to her and kissed her lightly.

Santana whimpered at the louse of Quinn inside her, but quickly wrapped her arm around Quinn cradling her to her body. "You both are my life, baby. Loving you, being loved by you can't be wrong."

Sinking into the kiss, Santana brushed their noses together playfully. "Speaking of Tiny, we should text her now. Would love to see her face as she comes in to see my clothes in a trail leading back here."

Quinn brushed her nose against Santana's, grinning to her. She hummed and kissed her softly. "I'd love to see her reaction," she replied as she held the Latina close. "She's more than welcome to join us as well. I'm not sure if she's up for it though. She's been tired recently and I haven't pushed much. However we slept together recently."

Absently stroking Quinn's back, the Latina returned the sweet kisses with light ones of her own. "I say we text her and see what happens. She had been tired, but I … we … she and I haven't since… uhm… the day in the kitchen."

"I know. We haven't been intimate at all since I revealed a lot. But we've all been working in it. You could have still gone to Rachel baby. We all need sex," she stated softly to her. "I just had to push a little bit to show that I'm still able to. I just am scared afterwards and sometimes during. It's never been because of you or Rachel."

"We have been working on it, baby. And today, this, was really incredible." Santana kissed Quinn softly, reassuringly. "I know I could have, but it somehow felt like we needed to be on track as a group first. I needed to know you and I could be intimate before I could be with Rachel I guess."

Quinn nodded to her silently, running her hands up her back slowly. She smiled and hugged her closely. "I screwed some of that up and I'm sorry," she whispered, hugging the Latina. "I know you hate when I apologize, but I feel like I have no other way to show how much I feel bad for doing any of it. Your face tore me apart after I told you and I wanted to take it back. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror."

Santana curled into Quinn holding her tightly. "No no. You didn't screw anything up. You feeling that way was real, baby, and we needed to know what was going on so that we could all three work to make us better."

The Latina swallowed hard. "I'm so sorry that you felt like that. I'm sorry that I reacted so outwardly and made you feel worse. I didn't know how to make it better. I didn't know how to make heads or tails of what you were saying and I got scared. I was scared to touch you because I couldn't fathom putting you in a place where you would hurt that much over sharing something. In my head, it took me a while to wrap my head around it and I'm still trying to fully get it, to not second guess all the times we were together before."

Kissing her gently, Santana continued. "But, Quinn, knowing what you were and are feeling, it makes us stronger because we get to grow as a unit and learn to communicate better in different things."

"But it wasn't your fault either," she murmured back to Santana. "You reacted exactly how someone else would have. I know you still have an issue about it, but don't doubt what we had before. It was real. This is real. I may be scared, but it's never been because of you. It's been because of my fear of something being ripped away from me. I haven't had anything like this for years. It's only been the last three years I've had this and it was almost ripped away from me just merely months ago. I'm scared everyday that I will be alone."

"Nothing and no one on this earth will take us away from you. Rachel and I love you more than you can even imagine and we will will never leave you no matter what happens out there in the world, we've got you and you have us." Santana cupped Quinn's cheek and kissed her tenderly, lovingly.

"As soon as we talk to Rachel's dads because it's the right thing to do, we will buy rings that symbolize our commitment to each other and you never have to worry." Resting her forehead on Quinn's, she rubbed their noses together. "This whole thing taught me something, baby. We can work through anything together. When I left here that day you told me, I reached out to Rachel and she came to me and talked to me, stood by me propping me up showing me that we were all together. Maybe I needed to learn that as a triad, we can do anything. We can support each other in everything because of the love we share."

Quinn nodded silently to the Latina, holding onto her closely. She returned her kiss just as tenderly and lovingly, stroking her back slowly. "We'll have to deal with the press after they find out the three of us are engaged," she stated to the Latina. Quinn rubbed their noses together gently and grinned to her. "Because the three of us are a support system with each other. We work together to make sure it works. I love you and Star so much."

"You both mean everything to me. Everything." Santana stated emphatically. "When the time comes, I will outline a plan to deal with the press and we can go over it and decide what we think will work and rule out things if all three of us don't agree. No matter what happens with the press, we have each other."

Dropping a quick kiss to the blonde's lips, Santana grabbed a phone off the night stand. Realizing it was Quinn's, she placed it on her naked chest. "Text our girl and let her follow the trail of clothes to the bedroom. At the very least, naked cuddling is in order."

Quinn nodded to her silently and smiled warmly. "I can deal with that. Something we all agree on instead," she replied with another smile. The blonde snuggled close to her until she realized the Latina grabbed her phone off the night stand. "All right baby. I'll text her really quick to not be alarmed when she got home and to join us in the bedroom."

Santana grinned like a Chesire cat, imagining Rachel as she walked through the apartment particularly as she reached the entry to the kitchen and found Santana's underwear. "Mmm. And until she gets here, I think naked cuddles are in order."

"And they are," she replied, running her hands up her sides slowly. "Cuddles are always in order after be it naked or clothed." She smiled to her and settled onto her side with Santana, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist. Pulling her close, she nuzzled into her neck and took several deep breaths just to breath her in. "I can't imagine a life without you or Rachel in it. I lived through a life where I had you both as friends, but that's still nothing compared to sharing a bed with you two every night or experiencing sex with you both. I love you both so much."

"Don't even try to imagine it. You are stuck with us for good, Blondie. Santana purred into Quinn's touch, eyes sliding closed appreciating the press of body on body. "Every morning when I roll over, just knowing I will be waking up with the two of you, I have to pinch myself to believe it's real. I am the luckiest bitch. Ever."

"You are because no one else has this," she replied, scratching her sides gently. Quinn smiled and held her close. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with both you and Rachel. I'll be here for however long you'll have me." She smiled, kissing her cheek gently.

Rachel was trying to simultaneously get the keys out of her purse and read the text from Quinn. Finally, she had success, slipping the key into the door as she read the blonde's text._ Don't be alarmed by the clothes. Come to the bedroom. _She practically giggled. God, she loved her girls. She stepped into the apartment, closing and locking the door behind her. Sure enough, from the front door to the door of the bedroom…a line of Santana's clothes. She could only imagine what had occurred.

There was not a moment to waste. Rachel put her things down, following the trail of clothes to the bedroom door. Stepping inside the room, she closed the door behind her, grinning when she saw two very naked girls curled up in bed. "This is the best way to come home after work."

Santana held Quinn and rubbed her back, simply enjoying the quiet cuddling until she heard the front door open and close, followed by keys being dropped and footsteps to the bedroom. "It's Rachel, love." Santana whispered probably unnecessarily, but she did so anyway.

A broad grin spread across her face when Rachel stepped into the room. "Welcome home. Too many clothes, Tiny. Make them go away."

Quinn knew Rachel was coming home from work, but that didn't stop her from tensing slightly with Santana. She wanted to close her eyes to avoid whatever was coming through the door. The moment Rachel's face emerged from the door, she relaxed completely and smiled to her. "Welcome home baby," she murmured, shifting slightly so she was exposed to the brunette. "Come cuddle with us."

Rachel giggled softly, playfully rolling her eyes at Santana she she slipped her shirt off. Followed by the rest of the fabric separating her from her girlfriends and naked cuddles. It was definitely up there in favorite activities. The brunette crawled in bed, curling up next to Quinn, her arm draping over her stomach to rest on Santana's side.

"Thank you, San, for leaving the trail of clothing. I had almost forgotten how to find the bedroom," she teased, leaning over and giving Santana a peck on the lips before turning and giving Quinn one as well.

Santana watched with rapt attention as Rachel stripped herself of her clothing and crawled into bed with them. She sighed contentedly now that they were all three together and so very much naked. Shifting more to her side, she linked her hands with Rachel placing them on Quinn's stomach.

"No problem, Rach. Good thing for you I didn't put my bra on the door knob because then you couldn't have come in." Santana winked playfully at the brunette and snuggled into Quinn's side.

Quinn smiled to both girls, lying back so she could relax with them. "I thought that was the sock," she stated, glancing to Santana. "I mean, I have no clue about those clues, but I've always heard it was the sock." The blonde went quiet then realizing she corrected Santana, her mouth snapping shut. She sunk back and avoided her eyes as worried suddenly passed across her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to correct you." She stated softly, looking at anything else other than Rachel or Santana.

"The perks of never having an apartment with someone that I didn't sleep with," she teased, giving Santana's hand a gentle squeeze. "Even if there had been a bra, or a sock," she added, kissing Quinn's cheek, "I probably still would've marched on in here. I'm not too big on rules that involve not getting to see you two naked."

She rested her head on Quinn's shoulder, "I don't think many of potential roommates would've stuck around whenever Quinn and I were doing the whole long distance thing. I'm pretty sure we christened nearly every surface of the apartment that was possible. No stranger would've wanted to come home to a view of us on the floor in the kitchen."

"I would have used a sock, but I didn't have any on by the time I got to the bedroom door." Santana teased kissing Quinn's cheek. "Shh, babe. No more apologies. You don't have to worry so hard."

Absently stroking the soft skin on Quinn's stomach, the Latina placed open mouthed kisses on her shoulder and arm nestling into the crook of her neck. "Feel free to get down and dirty on any surface of our apartment. If I walk in on you two doing the deed on the kitchen floor, best day ever. Just sayin'."

Quinn looked at Santana then, hearing Rachel behind her. She slid her hand over their hands and held them there. The blonde closed her eyes at Santana kissing her skin. "That's completely up to Rachel if she ever wants to do that again." she said softly. "I was a little rough the last time." She smiled to the brunette, kissing her lightly. "I like being rough sometimes, but not if I hurt you both."

Rachel lifted her head, raising an eyebrow at Santana before turning to grin at Quinn. "Yes. I love when you get rougher than normal," she said, leaning forward and kissing Quinn softly before resting her head against her shoulder. "I'd always let you know if something happened that I didn't enjoy. But you know me well enough that that has never happened."

"You have never been too rough with me. And I really like it when you bruise me, so … yeah." Santana raked her nails across Quinn's stomach appreciating the pulsing of muscle under her finger tips. "And Rach isn't exactly shy about telling you what she wants and doesn't."

Quinn smiled to both girls, returning Rachel's kiss. "I thought that we hadn't done anything rough since then cause I thought I hurt you in some way. Granted we loved it, but it seemed like I hurt you in some way," she replied softly, shifting close to Rachel. "I would have given it to you even more."

Rachel shook her head, giving the blonde's side a light squeeze. "Not at all. There's just been a lot going on since then and it hasn't happened. But you could push me against the wall and have your way with me right now and I'd probably be grinning like an idiot. Or anything of the sort, really. I promise I'd let you know if you did anything to hurt me, though I really don't see that being an issue."

Santana kissed along Quinn's shoulder and cuddled into her side merely listening in at this point, letting them talk. Quinn and Rachel both knew how rough they could be with her and both took those liberties when they were in the heat of the moment.

Squeezing Rachel's hand in hers, she whispered "I love you both" for no other reason than she could.

Quinn smiled to Santana. "I love you too," she murmured back to her, leaning in to kiss her softly. "Would you mind if I had my way with Rachel right now baby?" She raised her eyebrows to the Latina, a small smile on her lips. "You get to watch."

Rachel reached forward, brushing her fingers along Santana's arm, trailing down slowly to take her hand again. "I love you too, baby," she whispered, smiling over at the girl from her comfortable spot using Quinn as a pillow.

A smirk tugged at the corners of her lips at Quinn's words. "I don't even have to see her face to know she has her devious eyes and that little smile," she whispered against Quinn's skin. "You two can have your way with me anytime you'd like," she added.

Santana smirked as Rachel and Quinn teased each other. "Oh I definitely don't mind watching you have your way with her, baby."

Kissing Quinn's shoulder, Santana pushed herself into a seated position to get a better view.

Quinn grinned then, pulling away from them both before she grabbed Rachel's ankles and pulled her down the bed slightly. "Don't be afraid to tell me if something hurts baby," she stated softly, kissing her stomach. The blonde motioned for Rachel to flip over. "I've kind of wanted to try this for a bit. Just tell me if it hurts and I'll stop." When the brunette was lying on her stomach, Quinn stroked herself to full length and separated Rachel's legs so she could lay down slightly. Easing herself inside of Rachel's core, she ran her hand up her back slowly and glanced to Santana. "Watch her face for me. Tell me if she looks like she's in pain." The blonde rolled her hips into her girlfriend slowly before she bucked hard, thrusting herself inside of the girl as she held herself up by her hands.

Per Quinn's instructions, Rachel rolled over onto her stomach, tilting her head to smile over at the blonde. "I promise I'll tell you, but you don't have to hold back, Quinn. I trust you completely." The brunette spread her legs for the blonde, biting her lip as she felt Quinn ease inside of her. Grinning up at Santana, she nodded slightly, rolling her hips back to meet Quinn's with a soft moan.

As Quinn bucked her hips, thrusting into Rachel, she gripped onto the sheets. She whimpered softly as Quinn kept up the steady motions, a loud moan falling from her lips. "Fuck, Quinn…" she breathed out.

"Oh fuck." Santana murmured as she watched Rachel roll onto her stomach showing off her perfect ass and the sweet lines of her back. "That's it, Quinn. Take her, baby. Make her feel so good. I can hear you going inside her."

Quinn gritted her teeth slightly, thrusting her hips hard into the brunette. She kept her movements quick and hard into Rachel, letting her feel everything. The blonde lowered herself a little, bitting at her back and tugging at the skin gently. Brushing her hair out of the way, she kissed her neck and bucked her hips into her rapidly.

Rachel's jaw dropped as the blonde continued thrusting into her at the rapid pace. She moaned loudly, rocking her hips back to meet Quinn's thrusts. "You feel so amazing, Quinn," she whispered, soft whimpers falling from her lips as Quinn's lips moved along her neck. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Santana with a slight smirk, loving the way Quinn took control.

"You like that Tiny? You like Quinn pounding into the mattress?" Santana held Rachel's gaze, arousal flowing freely through her. Trailing her hand down her abdomen she began to absently stroke through her folds and massage her clit in time with Quinn's thrusts.

Quinn grinned to her, gripping the bed as she fucked Rachel from behind. She groaned softly, watching Santana please herself. The blonde moaned out then, bucking her hips hard into Rachel. "Fuck baby," she whispered softly.

Rachel's upper body lifted slightly off the bed, moving her hand to grip onto Quinn's. Her eyes drifted down from Santana's gaze to where her fingers moved through her folds. "Quinn…" she breathed out, her brows furrowing in pleasure as her eyes fell shut, "fuck I'm right there. Don't stop. Please don't stop."

"Come baby," she murmured into his shoulder. "You can come. I'll come with you. Please baby." Quinn smiled and picked up her pace inside of Rachel. She moaned with each rock of her hips. The blonde gritted her teeth then, closing her eyes as she rolled her hips into her.

Santana groaned low her eyes never leaving the pair on the bed. Her fingers itched to be touching them both, but she couldn't make herself move even the tiniest bit.

"Come, Rach. Make Quinn come with you."

It was almost as if her body was waiting for Quinn's permission, lingering on the edge until Quinn spoke against her skin. Reaching out, she gripped onto Santana's free hand, thankful it was in her immediate line of vision or she probably wouldn't have had the focus to find it. Her entire body tensed, muscles quivering as she fell over the edge with a loud cry of the blonde's name. Rachel's body pulsed around Quinn, clamping down onto her member as waves of pleasure washed over her.

The moment Rachel fluttered around her, the blonde groaned out until she was coming along with her. She kept moving her hips, feeling every little movement. Moaning low, she released completely inside of the brunette. "Rachel," she moaned out to her, gripping the bed.

Rachel's grip on Santana's hand tightened as she felt the blonde release inside of her. "Oh my god, Quinn," she panted out as Quinn's thrusts helped her ride out her orgasm. The waves of pleasure decreased in intensity and she took slow, deep breaths, her body completely spent. "That. That was wow."

"God, I could watch the two of you come like that 24/7. You are so beautiful." Santana smirked at the pair on the bed adoring the feel of Rachel clinging to her hand.

"Quinn, baby, you know you did well when the only word Rachel can manage is 'wow'."

Quinn sighed softly, finally slowing down until she could relax over the brunette. "We're keeping that on a list," she stated softly, taking in a few breaths. Looking up at Santana, she grinned slightly. "You're next baby. What do you want? Traditional or something different?" She asked, raising her eyebrows to the Latina.

Rachel relaxed against the bed, her grip loosening on Santana's hand, fingertips smoothing over where her short nails had dug into the skin. "It was wow," she murmured, glancing up at Santana. "That's the hardest I've been fucked in a while. Very wow."

She rolled over onto her back, using what was left of her energy to scoot up on the bed to rest her head on the pillow. "Now, I want to watch."

Santana groaned out as Rachel spoke of hard and fucking. "Do we have a list? That list has to be super hot. I want to see it."

She leaned over kissing Rachel a little harder than she intended, but watching the two of them like that had left her with too little patience. Crooking her finger at Quinn, she pulled her close and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth releasing it with a loud slurping noise.

"I can ride you or you can use your fingers while I lay between the two of you. Your call. I need you."

Helping Rachel adjust herself on the bed, Quinn kissed her legs and smiled up at her. "We're creating a list," she murmured to the Latina, grinning to her. The moment Santana crooked her finger, she was crawling over to her and returning her kiss. "You can only ride me if you plan on doing it hard," she stated to her, cupping her cheeks before she kissed her softly. "Up to you baby. If you want slow, let me know." She smiled to her, running her hand down to her hand to lift it to her lips.

Rachel nodded slightly "Best list ever. We'll go through it from top to bottom one of these days," she murmured, smiling over at the girls. She watched with rapt attention as Quinn crawled over to Santana to meet her lips for a kiss.

Quinn was definitely in a feisty mood and it was gorgeous. But at the same time, she was still Quinn, incredibly sweet and romantic and somehow able to talk about rough sex one second and then kiss hands in the most romantic way the next.

Settling back into the pillows, the brunette smiled over at the girls.

Santana's eyes slid closed when Quinn's lips brushed her hand so sweetly. Biting her lip, she contemplated what she wanted for a minute before she quirked an eyebrow at the blonde.

"I don't want rough. Let's go slow, achingly slow. Make me feel every inch of you stretching me open over and over again."

Santana rolled to her back, shoulder pressed against Rachel's heated skin, and angled her hips upward for Quinn to settle between. "Draw this one out, beautiful."

Quinn smiled to Santana, crawling in between her legs. She kissed her stomach, licking at her skin. "I might not last that long, but I'll try," she murmured against her skin as she crawled up and settled in between her legs. Reaching up, she stroked the Latina's cheek gently and kissed her softly. The blonde settled with kissing her softly, stroking her skin. "Slow… everything is slow." Easing herself into the Latina, she slid her hand to Rachel's thigh and stroked her skin gently as she rolled her hips into Santana. "I love you both."

Rachel brushed her fingers against Santana's shoulder before moving to rest over Quinn's as the blonde moved her hand to Rachel's thigh. She loved the contrast in her time with Quinn moments ago with the slow pace with Santana. Both equally amazing. Licking her lips slowly, her eyes trailed down the blonde's body to where the two bodies met. Her fingers stroked Santana's shoulder slowly, smiling up at Quinn "I love you both so much."

Santana positively adored the attention she was receiving. Everywhere they were connected, everywhere Rachel touched her, the love and adoration reflecting in Quinn and Rachel's eyes as they looked at her, it was magnifying everything.

Dragging her right hand down the length of Quinn's back, her fingers settled on the blonde's hip. Dropping her head back, she whimpered at the achingly slow pace she was being taken with. Her entire body was on fire. She felt each tiny movement. "You feel so good. So good."

Quinn went for Santana's neck when it was exposed to her, kissing the skin as she slowly rolled her hips into her. The blonde kissed her skin reverently, rocking so slowly. Smiling down to the Latina, she glanced to Rachel and smiled to her as well. She just wanted to continue with this, but her body had different ideas. The blonde groaned as she looked down at Santana. Quinn gripped the bed tightly then and rolled her hips into her.

Rachel glanced up at Quinn, her brow furrowed, fingers gripping the bed in practically a death grip. The brunette moved over to lay by Santana and Quinn, leaning up on her side as her finger trailed along Santana's stomach, slowly moving further south. Slipping her hand between Santana and Quinn, her fingers found Santana's clit, circling the bundle of nerves slowly, in time with Quinn's hips.

Lips attached themselves to Santana's shoulder, kissing along her collar bone and along her neck, sucking slowly at the skin.

Santana mewled at the seductive roll of Quinn's hips and the tension coursing through Quinn's body as she gripped the sheets in clenched fists. It was sexy as hell and she felt her body pulse clamping down hard on Quinn.

Adding Rachel, her fingers on her clit massaging in time with the blonde's motion inside her and that glorious mouth sucking her skin, marking her at an achingly slow place was the final straw. Her casted hand clung to Rachel and the fingernails of her right hand dug into Quinn's skin as white hot heat exploded deep inside her.

"Come with me, baby."

Quinn kissed her lips lightly. She smiled to her, rolling her hips into Santana continuously. The blonde could feel her orgasm building as her member swelling. She heard Santana's request, her body coiling. She moaned to Santana, gripping Rachel's thigh tightly until she was coming inside of the brunette. "Fuck Santana." She groaned and bucked her hips a few times.

Rachel kept her motions steady, fingers moving against Santana's clit and lips touching every bit of skin she could possibly reach, decorating the otherwise flawless skin with small marks.

The brunette lifted her eyes to where Quinn's fingers gripped her thigh, squeezing as she reached her orgasm, bringing a moan to her lips.

Santana moaned and moaned loudly, the sounds of her cries no doubt being heard by their neighbors and she couldn't care. Everything felt like too much and not enough and it was beyond amazing. Quinn's release inside her and Rachel's mouth on her skin triggered another smaller but no less intense orgasm.

Her hand gripped at Quinn and her mouth sought Rachel's as the girl's continued to work here through. Her body was a quivering shaking mess of whimpers and she relished every bit.

"I love you. I fucking love both of you."

The blonde moaned, rolling her hips into the Latina as her orgasm swept over her body. She loved being completely open with these two girls. She buried her face in her neck and held onto her tightly. She was surprised she had come so many times with them, but she was blissfully happy at this point. Sighing slightly, she laid on top of Santana and stroked her sides slowly. "I love you too baby," she whispered. "I love you too Rachel." She smiled to them and just laid there.

Rachel leaned over and met Santana's lips, moaning softly against her lips as a soft whimper came from Santana's. "God you are so beautiful," she whispered, stroking Santana's side as she slipped her hand from in between Quinn and Santana.

Smiling as they all curled up together, Quinn on Santana and Rachel pressed up tightly against their sides. "I love you both. So fucking much," she whispered against tan skin, resting one and on Quinn's side, fingers trailing along her back.


	58. I Have A Love

Rachel was practically buzzing with excitement. They had spent the day taking multiple pictures for the production, trying to find that perfect photo that would make people say 'I need to see this musical'. After a few hours of laughter and hilarious poses as well as a few serious ones the photographer forced them to partake in, they'd finally gotten enough material to call it a day.

Changing out of her costume, and into a light sweater and some jeans, she shot Santana a quick text, letting her know she was coming outside in just a minute. Bidding the rest of the cast goodbye, and excitedly telling them that Santana was waiting outside (and no they could not join the girls on their walk), she practically skipped out of the building and out onto the sidewalk.

It took only a moment to spot Santana, leaning against the side of the building, looking at her phone. Walking up to her, Rachel slipped her arms around her waist, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Hey beautiful," she murmured against her skin, giving her a tight hug.

"Hey, Tiny." Santana hugged Rachel tightly to her, a smile playing on her lips as the brunette kissed her cheek. Nuzzling her nose into the crook of her neck, Santana kissed her gently and inhaled the comforting smell of her shampoo.

Santana had wandered a little on her way over, window shopping for a few things she would probably come back for tomorrow. Nothing big, but she hadn't been in the mood to try on clothes and didn't want to have to carry shopping bags through the park. She preferred to be able to hold Rachel's hand and take advantage of being able to hold her close.

"How was the shoot? Did the photographer and his crew treat you well?"

Rachel smiled as Santana returned the embrace, placing a kiss against the waves of dark hair. Sure, she had seen her that morning, but it had felt like entirely way too long since they'd last been this close. "I love you," she whispered against her ear, fingers moving along her lower back.

"They were amazing and completely professional," she said as she reluctantly pulled back from the embrace to lace her fingers with Santana's. "We kept goofing off though, and the photographer had to get us back on track instead of us making silly faces at each other during serious poses."

She leaned forward, capturing Santana's lips for a gentle kiss before pulling her back into another hug. Leaving their little spot on the sidewalk could wait for another minute or so.

"I love you too." Santana pulled Rachel closer and kissed her gently, savoring the feel of lip on lip and the taste of Rachel's lip gloss. "I missed you."

Squeezing her hand, Santana smiled. "I bet those are kick ass photos full of fun. The photographer has to be pleased with the good chemistry you guys have."

With a final kiss on her lips, Santana brushed her nose along Rachel's playfully. "You ready to hit the park?"

Rachel nodded, "I couldn't have asked to be a part of a better cast. It's really amazing how well we all get along and work together. We did get some very serious shots in whenever we weren't acting like toddlers though. They said that within a week we should start seeing posters popping up around the city, so keep an eye out."

Grinning against Santana's lips, she took her right hand, lacing their fingers together, "I'd love to."

The pair began walking in the direction of the park, Rachel swinging their hands slowly as they made their way down the sidewalk. "But enough about my day, tell me all about yours."

Santana grinned like a fool as Rachel swung their arms and guided them down the sidewalk. Her girlfriend might actually be the most adorable thing on the planet and she was buzzing with all of the positive energy built up during the photo shoot. It made Santana almost giddy with wanting to feel just a little bit of that.

"My morning was good. Fetched coffee and sat in on a couple of meeting with publicists. It's kind of interesting listening to them talk about how to spin things and how to set things up to look a certain way, not lying but allowing people to draw conclusions that are shaped." Santana squeezed Rachel's hand and smiled at her girl. "On the way over, I saw some kick ass outfits I'll probably check out tomorrow."

Walking toward the entrance of the park, Santana saw Rachel frown at the horse drawn carriages. It was one of her big pet peeves and she knew she needed to pull her away lest Rachel start in on the driver. Drawing their joined hands to her lips, she kissed the back of Rachel's and whispered, "I know, baby. I know."

"You want to find the ice cream place with the soy stuff or is frozen lemonade okay?"

Rachel smiled lovingly over at Santana, completely enthralled with hearing about her morning experience with the publicists. "That's so amazing," she said, her thumb brushing along the back of the tan hand. "I'm really glad that I'm dating a very talented manager. I know a couple cast members have to keep their relationships under wraps to appeal more to different audiences and I couldn't even begin to imagine someone asking that of me. I'd probably use my inner New Yorker and punch them in the face. "

Her attention perked up at the thought of clothes shopping, "If you need a shopping buddy, you know exactly who to call." Her gaze shifted however as they headed for the park entrance. That poor horse, having to walk alongside cars all day long. Her steps became more determined, speech already completely prepared for the people in the carriage.

The moment Santana's lips met the back of her hand, any disdain and anger that had been building washed away and a surely goofy grin spread across her lips. "I think you have magical powers," she said softly, leaning in to steal an appreciative kiss.

"Frozen lemonade is perfect," she said bringing her lips to the back of Santana's hand, the horse-drawn carriage long forgotten.

Santana snorted as she imagined feisty Rachel punching someone in the face for telling her she had to hide such a large part of herself. Her girl was so hot when she got all riled up. It was one of the reasons she loved to pick at her a little bit because both an angry-ish Rachel and a pouty one turned her on.

"Not totally magic, baby. Maybe self-preservation. When you get all indignant, I want to fuck you on the spot. Neither of us would look good in orange jail jumpsuits." Santana wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and allowed herself to be led into Central Park.

"Alright, love. We'll find a vendor and maybe sit in one of the out of the way knolls for a few."

"I bet you'd totally be able to make an orange jumpsuit look sexy, but I really don't want to find out if I'm right," she added as an after thought, leaning over and kissing Santana's cheek with a grin.

Looking around the park, Rachel sighed happily. She loved Central Park, despite how it was always full of people. It was beautiful and there were so many amazing memories of being in this park. Quinn and the romantic fountain and all of the wonderful walks she had with Santana through the park on the way home. It was easily one of her favorite places in all of the city.

Pointing down the path a little ways further, she turned to Santana "I bet he's selling some. Frozen lemonade for my gorgeous girl and then I'll go force you to cuddle me while we enjoy our treat."

Santana brought her casted hand to her cheek touching the place where Rachel had kissed her. She had no idea why she did that almost every time, but it just felt right to touch the place where Rachel's lips had been on her cheek.

Glancing down the path, Santana saw the vendor cart and nodded as Rachel led them in that direction. "You'll have to force me because cuddling with you is a major chore." Santana scoffed playfully.

Rachel couldn't help the shy smile that flashed across her face as Santana brushed her fingers against her cheek where the brunette's lips had been moments before. She gave Santana's hand another gentle squeeze as they walked up the path to stand in the short line in front of the vendor cart.

"Cuddling is a major chore and it takes quite a lot of dedication," she teased, sending Santana a wink. They stepped up to the cart and Rachel ordered them each a frozen lemonade. Letting go of Santana's hand for the briefest moment, she pulled out her wallet and paid for their frozen treats. She slipped her wallet back in her purse and handed Santana the frozen lemonade.

"Where would you like to wander off to, love?"

"Thank you, Tiny." Santana took the offered lemonade and internally cursed her cast one more time as she couldn't hold Rachel's hand and the treat the same time. She would be so glad when she was able to get that thing off.

"Somewhere a little private. I need sweet lady kisses to go with the arduous cuddling." Leaning in close, Santana kissed Rachel cheek before taking her ear lobe in her mouth and sucking it gently. "And I don't need an audience if you know what I mean."

Rachel looked down at their hands, furrowing her brows. Stupid cast, making handholding and carrying things difficult. She held her frozen lemonade in the hand farthest from Santana, slipping the other around her waist as they walked. She needed any sort of connection she could get.

The brunette bit down on her bottom lip in an attempt to quiet the moan threatening to escape at Santana's lips on her ear lobe and the words that followed. She was rendered completely speechless, nodding with a smile.

She knew just the place, turning down onto a less crowded sidewalk, Rachel lead them through the park. Finally, the pair turned down another path coming to a place on the far side of the pond. "I like to think of this as my secret spot."

Santana leaned closer to Rachel appreciating the arm around her waist and the fact that her girlfriend wanted that level of closeness as well. And that smile after Santana teased her earlobe, that smile was enough to make her weak in the knees. She had the sexiest girlfriends bar none.

Taking a quick look around, there was no one within direct eyesight of this little nook in the park. Arching her eyebrow, smirk firmly in place. "You have so been holding out on me, Tiny. This is perfect."

Rachel giggled softly, giving Santana's hip a light squeeze. "I have to keep some sort of element of surprise. Don't want you or Quinn getting too bored," she teased, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of her lips.

"I'm full of surprises," she murmured, pulling back to take the first bite of her frozen lemonade. "You're beautiful, San," she said, leaning back against the closest tree, smiling playfully over at Santana.

Santana chuckled low at Rachel. "Baby, I don't think you have to worry with us getting bored. You are so excitable and its contagious. Like when you have something or do something, it makes me want some of what you have."

Capturing a quick kiss, Santana leaned into the tree next to Rachel their legs touching as they started to eat their lemonades. "I can't help but wonder what you have come to this spot for."

Rachel grinned against Santana's lips, happy for even the quickest of kisses. Leaning slightly against Santana, Rachel took a few more bites, looking around the quiet area of the park. "Freshman year. I went for a walk one weekend whenever Quinn had a busy weekend. She couldn't come to New York and needed to study free from the sexually driven teenage hormones that were driving us absolutely crazy. So I started wandering around and I found this place," she said with a smile, turning her head to meet Santana's gaze.

"Now, it's my happy place to get ready for auditions. I come down here the morning of and get into character. And now I come here to eat frozen lemonade with one of my gorgeous girlfriends."

Santana leaned in licking Rachel's neck appreciating the heat of her skin against the coolness of her tongue. "Did you come here to take the edge off those teenage hormones, Tiny?"

The Latina growled against the brunette's ear at the mere thought of Rachel getting so worked up she would pleasure herself in this seemingly private but still public place.

Rachel smirked, a chill washing over her body as Santana's cool tongue brushed against her skin. She giggled softly, turning to press her front against Santana's, effectively pinning her against the tree. "I told you I'm full of secrets," she teased.

"A lady never tales about her secret hormonal park excursions," she whispered, lips brushing against Santana's ear, nipping lightly at her earlobe before leaning her upper body back just enough to take another bite of frozen lemonade.

Santana smirked and shook her head, arousal flaring hard and fast when Rachel pinned her to the tree and pressed their bodies together. A low whimper fell from her open mouth as Rachel worked her ear with those delectable lips. "Oh come on baby, just a few little details…."

Rachel grinned, pressing a contrasting gentle kiss to Santana's cheek, "Well since you asked so nicely…" Taking a step back, she discarded the empty frozen lemonade container and spoon into the trash can before stepping back to Santana. The brunette slid her hand slowly along her sides, lips brushing against her jaw. "Let's just say there was one time where I may have drifted a little further than just thinking about Quinn. I've always had a very well hidden wild side." she whispered, nipping lightly at the skin. "I think I'll leave the rest for your imagination."

Santana's eyes glazed over a little and her nose flared. Had this been a game, she would have lost, but this dance they were doing was pretty much win win. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist being careful that to scratch her with the cast and pulled the brunette flush against her body. Kissing along her jaw, tongue tracing tight circles along her neck to her ear.

"So if I imagine you here in this spot thinking about Quinn and her gorgeous body, thinking about how incredible she would feel growing hard on your tongue, how heavy she would feel on your tongue, how full you would feel with her inside you, would that be imaginative enough?" Santana nipped the sensitive skin of Rachel neck with her teeth and then soothed it with her tongue. "Did you get so hot and bothered, Tiny, that you glanced around to see if anyone was around, of they could see you? And then knowing you were relatively protected from view, did you slide your own fingers between your legs and make yourself come with Quinn's name on your lips?"

And suddenly the ball was in Santana's court. The firm grip around her waist, the lips on her neck, and the amazing words falling from Santana's lips. They were driving Rachel mad. Her eyes fell shut and a smirk pulled at her lips, "I'd say you'd be being wonderfully imaginative," she murmured, her fingers trailing along Santana's sides. Pressing her hips firmly against Santana's, she nipped lightly at her earlobe. "Do you like the sound of that, San? That I couldn't even wait until I got to my apartment to slip my hand between my legs. Right here in this very spot, trying not to moan as I came to the thought of Quinn. Of having her inside of me," she smirked against Santana's ear, "What do you think about that?"

Santana growled rolling her hips into Rachel's as her hot breath washed over her ear and neck. This cat and mouse, serve and volley game they were playing had the Latina's pulse jumping, arousal beating hard between her legs and she loved every second of it.

The tips of her fingers tightened on Rachel's hips as she struggled to control her breathing. Placing open mouthed kisses up and down Rachel's neck, she was super careful not to leave any marks this time so that the photo shoots and press for Spring Awakening didn't feature a quite obviously defiled Wendla.

"I more than like the sound of that. The mere thought of you being so aroused that a few blocks is too far to go without getting yourself off makes me ache wanting to watch you, hear you." Santana dragged her teeth along her skin merely threatening to bite down. "And what do I think? I think you should take a look around, baby. Can anyone see you? If I were to slide my fingers between your legs right now … " Santana trailed her fingers to the juncture of Rachel thighs flicking the seam of her jeans with her thumb for emphasis before reluctantly moving her hand back to Rachel's hip. "If I were to do that right now, is anyone close enough to listen to that little gasp of pleasure you make when I touch you for the first time?"

Santana was good. At everything she did. Teasing being absolutely no exception. The way her lips confidently moved over Rachel's hot skin, flushed with the building arousal, the roll of her hips and the tightening of her grip. Everything was driving Rachel absolutely wild, almost to the point of begging Santana to either take her home or take her here.

But, as always, Santana was one step ahead of Rachel, intent on teasing the smaller girl even further. At Santana's request, though probably rhetorical, the brunette eyed the area around them, finding exactly what she expected. Nothing. Rachel's breath hitched in her throat at the flick of Santana's thumb against her jeans. "You and I both know there's no one around," she whispered, her fingers slipping just underneath the fabric of Santana's shirt, nails scratching lightly at the skin.

"Are you going to take me against this tree, Santana?" she asked, smirking at the innocent tone of her voice, "Because you know that you can't force yourself to wait to have me wrapped around your fingers until we get home? Because that's exactly where my imagination is going right now. Would you be able to control yourself for the walk home?" she teased, nipping lightly at the skin of her neck.

Santana shivered when Rachel's nails teased her skin, goose bumps rising on her flesh. Desire coiled low in her abdomen and she was positively soaked. Sucking Rachel's earlobe into her mouth, she worried the soft tissue with her teeth her breath panting as she whispered conspiratorially.

"Do you want me to take you against this tree? Are you wet and aching wanting me to flick your clit, drive two fingers into you until you beg me to make you come?" Her tongue teased the shell of her ear pausing to control her own reactions to the closeness of their bodies. "Or would you get a thrill out of knowing we are walking home with the express purpose of me stripping you naked and fucking you until you positively scream my name several times? Knowing I am soaking wet for you, aching for you?"

Rachel whimpered. She whimpered. In a park, pressed against her girlfriend. She was barely hanging on to her self control at this point. Losing more and more control of the situation with every word from Santana.

As much fun and absolutely thrilling as it would be for Santana to slip her fingers past Rachel's jeans right here in the middle of Central Park, the brunette knew she couldn't control her vocals. She was practically begging Santana already.

Rolling her hips against Santana's, Rachel smirked against her jaw, "Either we quickly walk home right now and you fuck me the moment we get inside, or you press me up against this tree and positively have your way with me. It's your call, San," she whispered with a grin, sucking slowly on her neck, careful not to leave a mark where hair couldn't cover it. Santana did have the professional image she needed to uphold at work.

"Fuck." Santana whimpered at the invitation, the sweet roll of those hips, and the thrill of the being marked by her girl. "Do you think you can be quiet if I shove my hand inside your pants right here? I totally fucking want you now. I want to feel you on my fingers. I want to watch you come undone while I swallow those sweet little sounds you make."

Santana teased at the waistband of Rachel's jeans, pulling on the lip and teasing the tiniest bit of exposed skin. Her whole body was shaking with need. She knew she could make it home if Rachel pushed to leave, but the added thrill of being outside and in a semi-public place only intensified her desire to stay right where they were.

Rachel nodded ever-so-slightly. She could be quiet. For once in her entire life, she could be quiet. "You won't hear more than a whisper," she said, tongue sliding out to sooth the darker mark on Santana's neck.

Her hips pushed against Santana's hand, her body craving more. Anything to feed the burning desire that was centered between her legs. Her lips moved up to Santana's, tongue gliding along her bottom lip before nipping lightly at the soft flesh. "Take me right here, Santana," she whispered, immediately connecting their lips for a passionate kiss.

Santana growled, legit growled, as Rachel gave her permission and then captured her lips in a searing kiss. It was all tongue and teeth, bordering on desperation.

A quick visual survey of the area confirmed they were still alone enough for her to make her move. "Sit on my lap, Tiny. Facing me."

Santana shifted their positions, her casted arm wrapping around Rachel's hips to pull her as closer as she possibly could. The fingers of her right hand flicked at the button on the singer's jeans. The metallic hiss of the zipper being lowered sent electric current straight to her core.

Sliding her hand inside the tight confines of the jeans, Santana moaned loudly as her fingers brushed against the very wet fabric nestled between her girlfriend's thighs. "Whoops. Looks like I'm the one who needs to be quiet now." Santana bit her lip and flushed a little. "Jesus, love. You are so fucking wet."

Rachel shifted with Santana, scooting closer to the girl. She bit down on her bottom lip as she heard the zipper. They were really doing this. A grin spread over her lips at the realization. Now all she had to do was hope they didn't get caught, though the chances were very slim.

Her jaw dropped as Santana's fingers brushed over the wet fabric, sending a jolt of electricity through her entire body. Rachel bit back a moan, smirking as a loud noise slipped from Santana's lips. The brunette brushed her lips along the column of Santana's neck, rolling her hips slightly against Santana's hand. "Just the thought of you fucking me in Central Park had me positively dripping," she said, punctuating her sentence with a graze of her teeth.

Santana smirked flexing her wrist to cup Rachel with the palm of her hand. "Well then, when I actually am fucking you in Central Park, you should be positively coming."

Hooking her index finger into the leg band of the girl's underwear, she pushed them aside to touch her girl with nothing in her way. The Latina bit her lip to stifle a moan as she swiped along Rachel's swollen and wet folds. Dipping two fingers inside, she thrust in hard. The heel of her palm thumped against Rachel's swollen clit on each hard motion.

The time for teasing had flown out the window. Witty banter be damned, she wanted to make Rachel come and quickly. "How's this, love? Being taken outside. Fucked in the open for anyone to see if they knew where to look?"

Rachel's lips pressed firmly to Santana's neck, muffling the soft whimper that slipped from her lips at the first swipe of Santana's fingers through her folds. It definitely wouldn't take much, her body was practically on edge from all of the playful teasing and not to mention the thrill of being in a semi-public location.

Her hands gripped onto Santana's sides, nails digging into the skin through the fabric at Santana's hard thrust. "Fuck," she whispered against her skin, her walls clamping down around the girl's fingers.

"I'm already so close," she whispered, jaw dropping in a silent moan.

Santana curled her fingers forward and pressed against that spongy spot that drove Rachel crazy and usually made her come really hard. Steady deep thrusts were punctuated with a gentle pressure on Rachel's clit.

"You feel so good on my hand. I can't believe I am fucking you in the park." Santana panted against her skin capturing her ear in her mouth and sucking hard. When Rachel started making those sweet mewling noises, Santana placed open mouthed kisses along her jaw towards her mouth.

"Come for me, baby. Scream in my mouth." The Latina covered Rachel's mouth with her own and tangled their tongues together.

Her entire body was on fire, practically trembling as she fought to keep quiet and not rock her hips to meet Santana's thrusts. At least if someone walked by with them like this, they wouldn't necessarily be able to see what exactly was going on. Even then it would only be speculation.

Subtle movements were Rachel's friend. Her hips canted upward as Santana found the magical spot, her knees practically giving out on her at the slightest bit of contact. The brunette couldn't have stopped the soft whimpers of pleasure even if she had tried. She could feel her body climbing, the pleasure building to an overwhelming level.

She crashed her lips to Santana's, tongue moving with Santana's almost desperately, needing that last little bit of contact. With just a few more thrusts of Santana's fingers, the brunette was falling apart, Santana's mouth muffling her cry of ecstasy. Rachel's grip tightened on Santana as her walls pulsed around her fingers.

Santana squeezed her legs together trying to ease a little the ache from her arousal when Rachel pulsed around her fingers. She swallowed each and every cry thrilling as the little noises echoed inside her head. Santana would not have cared if the entire population of New York had walked by right then as she continued to move her fingers inside of Rachel working her through her orgasm.

With Rachel's walls still fluttering around her fingers, Santana slid her thumb directly over her clit and rolled it against her body. Gasping, Santana sucked on Rachel's bottom lip and worried it with her teeth. "So fucking beautiful when you come, baby."

Rachel could feel her body coming down from her high, slowly but surely. Santana's fingers continuing to guide her through the waves of pleasure that made her knees grow weak. "Oh my god," she whispered against Santana's lips.

Her body was practically trembling and she brought a shaky hand up to cup Santana's cheek, a lazy smirk pulling at her lips as she brushed her finger against her tan skin. "That was…wow," she whispered, resting her forehead on Santana's shoulder.

Santana closed her eyes and slowly removed her fingers first from Rachel's underwear and then her jeans. Satisfied they were still alone and shielded from view, she brought the fingers to her lips to taste the brunette. Moaning lightly as Rachel's unique flavor filled her mouth, she cleaned each finger with her tongue.

"God, baby. I love you so much." Santana kissed the top of Rachel's head. "That was so hot."

Rachel smiled against Santana's skin, pressing a gentle kiss to the crook of her neck. Sliding her hands between them, she zipped her jeans back up, securing the button in place. "I love you too, San," she whispered, pulling back to smile up at the girl.

"I vote that we go home," she paused, her fingers slowly walking up her torso, "and you let me have my way with you."

"I second that motion, Ms. Berry." Santana panted out her breath catching in her throat when Rachel's fingers trailed across her stomach. "Fuck. Take me home."

Rachel smirked with satisfaction as she felt Santana's body react to her light touch. With a quick glance down at herself and a quick review in her mind on how to walk without looking like your legs were made of jelly from a mind-blowing orgasm, she grabbed Santana's hand. "Come on, Ms. Lopez," she said with a playful wink. The pair began their walk towards their apartment and Rachel had never been more thankful that they had already crossed most of the park.

Leaning over she brushed her lips against Santana's ear. "You just fucked me in Central Park," she whispered as they walked through a more crowded area.

"Baby." Santana whined. "You can't say something like that and expect me to be able to walk. I am so turned on right now."

Santana held Rachel a hint closer than necessary. "But we totally just did that." She was damn proud of herself and practically glowing with pride.

Rachel smiled innocently over at Santana, raising an eyebrow, "Whatever do you mean? I was just telling you a little bit about our day." The pair reached the exit of the park, finally only a few blocks away from their apartment.

Giving Santana's side a light squeeze, she nodded proudly, "We totally just did that. It's been on my to-do list forever."

"How… how do you expect to pull off innocent when you just came all of over my hand in a public park?" Santana arched a brow and cocked her head down. "I think that will be the highlight of my day. Maybe the week unless you and Quinn decide to get all freaky with me."

Santana fluttered her fingers in Rachel's grasp lacing their fingers a hint tighter and picking up the pace to hasten their trip home. She was definitely more than a little hot and bothered from taking care of Rachel and anxious to yield to whatever the brunette wanted. "Anything else on your to-do list I could help you with?"

"I don't expect to, it just happens," she said with a grin, leaning over and nipping lightly at the smooth skin of Santana's earlobe. "But I did quite enjoy coming on your hand in one of the most popular public parks in the United States. I feel like a total badass right now."

She squeezed Santana's hand, finger brushing along the back of the tan hand as they both started walking just a little faster. Why couldn't their apartment be closer? Tilting her head curiously over at Santana, she shrugged "Depends on the category really. I have multiple lists. I want to fuck on stage. An empty stage after hours or something like that. But I've had that fantasy since I knew what sexual fantasies were. But then there's also busting out those cute little handcuffs we used with Quinn. The list goes on really."

"Mmm. If you aren't careful being all adorable and calling yourself badass, we might not make it home before I have to have you again." Santana whispered hotly as Rachel's breath teased her her.

Taking a quick glance at the street signs, she sighed in relief. One more block and they would be home. She had no doubt Rachel would make good on her promise and she would find herself pressed against the nearest hard surface within a few steps of closing the front door. "On stage? Stage lights and spot lights on or no?"

Rachel picked up their pace a little more, ready to get on the other side of the door of their apartment. She was tired of having to be quiet and reserved. Besides, the noises were half the fun.

Giving Santana's hand a light squeeze as they turned up the steps of their apartment, she smiled over at her "Stage lights on. Spot lights on. House lights off. Curtain open. Center stage. Trust me, when I figure out how to make it happen without being barred from the theater, the three of us will be there."

Oh thank fuck, Santana thought as they started the ascent up the stairs to their apartment. How a walk of a few blocks could seem like they walked back to Lima she wasn't sure, but it had.

"Oh hell yeah, my little exhibitionist. You lit up under the lights. The sound of you screaming our names filling the house. Our very own private porn set. And you would think about it every time you stepped on a stage after that." Santana inhaled a breath in an attempt to tamp down the desire pounding in through her veins. "Make it happen, Tiny. We can't have it affecting your career and shot at a Tony, but fuck that's hot."

"Exactly," she said, letting out a sigh of relief as they reached their floor. She practically pulled Santana to their apartment, turning their bodies to press Santana's back against the front door, her front pressed flush against her. "I'll befriend security or something. It's a matter of when, not if. Trust me."

Rachel smirked, lips barely brushing against Santana's as she fumbled with the lock.  
I want to make you scream, Santana," she whispered as she opened the door, guiding them inside, making sure to close and lock the door behind them. Once the responsible aspects were taken care of, she lead them backwards until Santana was pressed against the wall, Rachel's hands sliding underneath the fabric of her shirt, scratching at the skin.

Her tongue slipped out, brushing along Santana's bottom lip, one hand snaking around to cup the back of Santana's neck, pulling her in for a hard kiss.

Santana was riding the edge of sharp arousal and it only intensified the closer they got to their apartment. From the moment Rachel had come on her hand and her cries had echoed inside of her mouth, every thought, every word, every minor movement served as a solid reminder of just how turned on she was, how much she needed to come.

She arched her back head moving to capture the fleeting pair of lips that barely glanced over hers while she was being pressed into the door. Impatient Rachel was off the charts sexy and she needed the girl inside her yesterday.

Santana breathed a sigh of relief as the door behind her gave way and they were finally in the apartment. Santana gasped as Rachel led them to the far wall and placed her hands under her skin. Her skin flushed at the predatory gleam in Rachel's eyes and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt she was about to be owned.

Sinking into the kiss, Santana tangled her tongue with Rachel's humming in pleasure. "Make me scream, Rachel."

Rachel was already on edge again, herself. Santana's skin was practically on fire underneath her fingertips, breath a little more shallow than normal, and almost black eyes. The brunette gripped onto the hem of Santana's shirt, slipping it off and tossing it across the room.

Hungry eyes grazed over Santana's almost bare torso while her fingers moved around her back to unclasp the bra. As the fabric fell to the floor, Rachel nearly moaned. Leaning down, she wrapped her lips around the already hardened bud, unable to stick to her original plan of immediately slipping her fingers inside of Santana. She couldn't help herself.

Her tongue went to work, teasing her nipple while her hands worked on unzipping and removing Santana's jeans. Lips moved back up to Santana's, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses and light nips in their wake.

With the jeans gone, she sucked Santana's bottom lip into her mouth, teasing the flesh with her tongue before releasing it with an audible pop. She cupped Santana's center through the wet fabric, finger stroking her slit through the fabric. "Fuck baby, you're soaked," she whispered.

"For you. From the first moment I imagined you getting yourself off in the park, I've been drenched." Santana gasped at the first touch of Rachel's fingers on her, hip rolling forward, begging for contact. "Don't tease. Fuck, baby. Please don't tease. I need you."

Capturing Rachel's mouth for a desperate kiss, she sucked on Rachel's tongue massaging it gently with her own. The fingers of her right hand wound into Rachel's silky dark hair refusing to let the girl get too far away. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she pleaded. "Please touch me."

How could she resist giving Santana what she needed when she was begging like that? Rachel's fingers hooked underneath the waistband of her underwear, pushing them off as far as she could. With the remaining fabric off of Santana's body, the brunette's hand slid around to cup her ass, using her grip to pull Santana closer. Her feet nudged Santana's apart, fingers sliding through wet folds up to circle her clit. Lips brushed against Santana's before closing the remaining distance between them for a hungry kiss, simultaneously thrusting two fingers inside of her, curling them as they pushed deeper inside.

"Fuck. God, Tiny." Santana whined out her head falling back into the wall behind them. Santana felt like she might combust, literally burst into flames. Rachel's hands first on her ass and then exactly where she needed them gliding across her soaked folds drove her closer and closer to the edge of what could be insanity.

A high pitched moan tore from her throat only to be muffled by the brunette's hungry kiss. "Your hands are fucking magic, baby. You're going to make me come so hard."

Rachel could feel the loud cry from Santana's lips against her own, her own arousal beating low between her legs as her fingers continued their thrusts. She kept a steady pace, wanting to draw this out as long as possible without teasing Santana to the brink of insanity.

She moved her lips along a tan neck, tongue gliding out against the smooth skin. She wanted to hear Santana, to listen to those glorious sounds that grew impossibly louder the closer she was to her release. Rachel's thumb found Santana's clit, massaging the bundle of nerves in time with her fingers. With each thrust, her fingers focused on the spongy spot, pressing down with every curl of her fingers.

Santana closed her eyes wanting to memorize everything - the feel of tongue on her skin, the intense pressure of each thrust, and the pulse between her legs with each pass of Rachel's thumb on her clit. Holding on was not an option at this point not with the memory of Rachel on her hand in the Central Park still playing on repeat in her head.

Loud gasping cries fell from her lips each time Rachel's fingers pressed on her g spot. She was slowly going insane, pressure building low in her abdomen coiled so tightly, release so close as she rode the edge a little further. "Don't stop. Fuck. Do. Not. Stop."

Rachel was positive she could listen to Santana moan all day. It was up there in her favorite sounds in the world, tied with the sound of Quinn's. The brunette snaked her arm around Santana's waist, eagerly complying with any request she made.

Her hand continued it's motions, trying to prolong Santana's release for just a little longer, to build up the pleasure just a little more before the coil exploded. "Come for me, baby," she whispered against the shell of her ear, already able to feel the way Santana's walls were tightening around her fingers.

"Jesus." Santana whined out, her hand on Rachel's waist to steady her. The feel of Rachel's breath on her ear was the last straw and with one last roll of her hips onto Rachel's fingers, Santana felt her clit pulse and walls flutter as the white hot heat of orgasm slammed into her.

The Latina didn't bother to hold back her cries of pleasure. Rachel had earned each and every moan. Her fingers gripped Rachel holding her close, her toes curling when Rachel continued to thrust hard into her.

Rachel let out a low moan against Santana's ear, helping secure Santana in a tight embrace as her right hand continued it's hard thrusts. She bit down on her bottom lip, loving the way Santana's walls pulsed around her fingers and how her moans sounded right next to Rachel's ear.

"Ride it out, baby," she whispered, sucking her earlobe into her mouth as her hand continued it's motions, gradually slowing down as Santana's loud cries turned into soft whimpers.

Santana inhaled deeply, gasping almost, to take in as much air as she could. Her body was pulsing and just when she thought it would be too much, Rachel slowed her touch until they were still and buried inside.

"Wow." The Latina shook her head a satisfied smirk on her face. "I've needed that since you led me down that path in Central Park. So worth the wait."

Santana captured Rachel's mouth in a deep and searing kiss, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. "Remind me to walk you home more often."

Rachel grinned proudly, lips moving slowly along tan skin to Santana's lips, moaning softly against her lips. "You can walk me home anytime you'd like, San," she said with a grin, slipping her fingers from inside of Santana before bringing them up to her lips. Her tongue slipped out, making a show of sucking each finger into her mouth, practically whimpering at her unique taste. "You are absolutely delicious," she whispered, arms snaking around Santana's waist.

Santana's nose flared, toes curling as Rachel licked fingers and almost purred. Nuzzling into the crook of Rachel's neck, her tongue trailed along her skin. "I think you need to be naked, Tiny. And I want to make you come again so I can hear you scream for me this time."

Rachel's eyes fell shut as Santana's tongue trailed along her neck. She felt chills run down her spine, ending in a flash of arousal between her thighs. "I couldn't agree more, I'm far too overdressed for the occasion," she whispered, pulling back slowly to remove her sweater, throwing it over her shoulder. She leaned forward once more, her upper body pressing against Santana's. "So you're going to make me scream? Is that a promise?"

Sucking at Rachel's pulse point, Santana growled when Rachel's bare chest came into contact with her still sensitive nipples. Her teeth nipped at Rachel's neck and she wrapped her arm around Rachel's back pulling their bodies together.

"A promise. And one I will deliver on at least once. You had to be so quiet in the park, lover. You were so so good and you deserve to be rewarded." Santana hummed against her skin winding her way up to Rachel's ear. "You want to be pressed against the wall while I drop to my knees and eat you out until you come on my tongue?"

Rachel's eyes fell shut, her jaw dropped slightly as Santana sucked at her pulse point. As lips moved along her neck, the brunette worked at getting the rest of her clothes off. SHe kicked off her shoes, followed by her jeans.

"Mmm yes," she whispered with a slight nod, "I definitely want that." Rachel hooked her fingers underneath the waistband of her underwear, slipping them off. Her fingers trailed along Santana's lower back, moving down to cup her ass and pull their lower bodies together.

Santana moaned low in her throat at the feel of Rachel's very naked body pressing against her. Rachel's hands cupping her ass felt so sweetly sent fresh waves of arousal through her even though she had only just come down from her orgasm.

"God, you are so fucking beautiful." She whispered hotly against Rachel's skin before flipping their positions and pressing the other girl's back against the wall. Her casted arm fell to her side and she trailed her right gently down the brunette's shoulder until she cupped her breast in her hand. Licking her way down flushed skin, she used her mouth to lap and suck at the puckered nipple teasing at her tongue while rolling the other nipple between her fingers.

Each touch, each lap of tongue on her skin was soft and teasing. "I can smell you already. Make all the noise you want, baby. I want to hear you come undone."

Rachel let out a soft squeal as Santana turned them around, pressing the smaller girl to the wall. "Oh my god, baby," she panted out, leaning her head back against the wall. Her chest heaved as she took in slow breaths. A low moan slipped from her lips as Santana's tongue came in contact with her nipple, back arching off of the wall and towards her touch.

"You know I'll let the neighbors know I'm having a wonderful time," she whispered, fingers running through the dark hair, cupping the back of Santana's head in hopes of more contact.

Santana pressed the fingers of her casted arm against Rachel's hip pinning her to the wall. Nuzzling into the hand at the back of her head, her hair teased the soft skin of Rachel's stomach and upper thighs with each small movement. Every tiny little sound falling from Rachel's lips urged her forward making her want more and more.

Santana ran a teasing tongue down Rachel's abs and over her thighs, her hair trailing along the damp skin. "Spread your legs, Rach. Let me have you."

Rachel didn't have to be asked twice. She spread her legs for Santana, lifting her head off of where she was leaning against the wall to look down at the woman between her legs. Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched Santana's tongue glide along her skin.

"Baby," she whispered, "please touch me….anything. I need you." Her nails scratched lightly against Santana's scalp, fingers tangling further into the dark hair.

She wanted to tease, to taunt, to draw this out, but she could feel the tension coursing through Rachel and the smell of her made Santana's mouth water. Running her fingers up the inside of Rachel's thighs, she opened her up and tentatively ran her tongue along wet folds.

"Is this what you need, Tiny? You want my mouth on you?" Santana didn't wait for an answer and instead dipped inside and touched her tongue to the girl's swollen clit. She held her hips to the wall and sucked at wet flesh savoring the unique taste of Rachel on her tongue, alternately lapping and drawing it into her mouth much like she would the head of Quinn's member.

The first touch made Rachel's back arch off of the wall, a loud moan passing her lips. It took a moment for her to register Santana's rhetorical questions and by the time her mind had formed an answer, arousal clouded her thoughts as Santana's tongue passed over her sensitive clit.

"Fuck, yes," she breathed out, her free hand running through her own hair as pleasure overwhelmed her senses. "I love your mouth, San. So fucking amazing," she whispered.

"That's the way you taste, fucking amazing." Santana's casted hand slid back to cup Rachel's ass and pull her more onto her mouth. The fingers of her right hand slid up the smooth skin of her inner thigh to tease at her opening. Sucking and lapping up as much of Rachel as she could, she loved the beautiful sounds falling from the brunette's mouth. It drive her insane to know she was drawing those noises of pleasure from her girl.

Entering the girl with two fingers, she slowly pushed inside. "You're so wet and tight, baby. Fuck. So good."

Rachel was on fire. On fire and about to explode. She was absolutely in heaven with each swipe of Santana's tongue through her wet folds. Continuous soft whimpers of pleasure fell from her lips, mingling with the occasional louder moan and Santana's name. She gasped softly as Santana slipped her fingers inside of her, nodding softly. "Always so wet for you," she whispered.

She was teetering on a very fine line between being so far away, trembling and shaking with need, and being _right there. _With every movement of Santana's fingers and every brush of her tongue, Rachel could feel the coil slowly tightening.

Santana inhaled a deep shuddering breath her body in tune with Rachel's every moan and gasp, every flutter on her fingers, and that tell tale tightening inside of her that signaled the brunette was getting closer. Slowing the roll of her tongue, the Latina added a third finger and opened them pressing against the resistance. There was no deep and hard thrusting instead an intense pressure against collapsing walls and a tortuously slow massage of the spongy spot just inside the front wall.

Santana wanted to draw it out, to hold Rachel at that edge until she had no choice but to free fall into her release with a sharp loud cry on her lips. Lifting her swollen clit with her tongue, she sucked it gently in her mouth casually lapping at the underside.

"Hold on as long as you can, Tiny, then come for me."

It was as if Santana knew her body better than Rachel knew her body. Somehow she always knew just what Rachel needed to send a jolt of electricity straight to her core before Rachel herself. Fingers tightened their grip in Santana's hair as the Latina slipped in a third finger, the slow movements making Rachel's entire body buzz with desire.

Santana's name fell from her lips, the only word that even registered in her mind. Her legs were trembling with the effort to keep herself pressed against the wall and she had never been more thankful for Santana's grip on her body, knowing that she wouldn't be falling when her legs inevitably gave out.

A loud gasping moan fell from her lips as Santana's tongue teased the underside of her clit. "Don't stop," she husked out, "please don't stop." Rachel wanted to hang on as long as possible, to keep herself from falling off the edge until it was too torturous to hang on any longer.

Pressing Rachel harder against the wall, Santana didn't bother to try to vocalize an answer choosing instead to suck greedily at the juices pouring from the brunette. Her fingers scissored inside her, opening and closed against the grasping walls. The pressure was so intense it was difficult to move them at all.

With the lightest flick of her tongue on the extra sensitive tip of her clit, Santana was begging Rachel to come undone, to let go and fall into the abyss of wet hot heat that would engulf her when her orgasm slammed into her body.

Rachel's entire body shook with the intense pleasure, every ounce of her energy spent on keeping herself upright against the wall. Her moans increased in volume with each movement of Santana's fingers inside of her, her walls clamping down on the tan fingers.

She squeezed her eyes shut, jaw dropping as she felt Santana's tongue gently flicking against her clit. It was the last little push she needed to draw a loud cry from her throat as she came undone above Santana. Her hips bucked and back arched as her body writhed against the wall, her body pulsing around Santana's fingers.

Feeling the extra tug in her hair and that sweet sweet cry of pleasure echoing in her ears, Santana moved her casted arm to cup under Rachel's ass for added support. She slowly began to lessen the intensity of her mouth on her girl and to slow the motion of her fingers to allow Rachel to ride out her pleasure.

Rachel was soaking her tongue and mouth with her essence and Santana was greedily pulling as much into her mouth as possible. As thrilling as taking Rachel in the park had been, this moment and hearing her name fall so loudly from her lips, it was heaven.

Rachel wasn't quite sure how long it had been, but after what had felt like an eternity, she could feel her body slowly coming back down to earth. Her thighs still quivered, but she no longer felt like she was about to fall into a puddle on the floor. "Fuck," she whispered with a grin as she caught her breath.

Her grip loosened on Santana's hair, gently motioning for the girl to stand back up, to be pressed against Rachel's body once more. A soft whimper slipped past her lips as another small wave of pleasure unexpectedly washed over her.

A smirk pulled sharply on her lips, pride bursting through her as she stood up and and went naked skin on skin with Rachel against the wall. "God that whimper makes me weak in the knees, baby."

Pressing her lips against Rachel's in a hard passionate kiss, she wrapped her other arm around Rachel's back careful to not scratch her skin with the cast. "Couch cuddles or bed cuddles? No clothes allowed. You wore me out."

Rachel slipped her arms around Santana's neck, pulling the girl closer to her, their heated skin against one another. "I don't even remember how to walk anymore," she murmured as lips brushed against Santana's, deepening the kiss slowly. She moaned against Santana's lips at the taste of herself on the Latina's tongue.

She pulled back with a slight smirk, "Couch. The bed is too far," she whispered, resting her forehead against Santana's.

"Much too far." Santana murmured against Rachel's lips. With her arms behind the brunette, Santana bent her knees and scooped Rachel into her arms. "Put your arms around my neck, baby."

Once her girlfriend was secure, the Latina carried her over the couch and gently laid her down before crawling on the couch behind her and wrapped her arms around her. "Blanket?"

Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around Santana's neck, holding tightly onto the girl as she was lifted off of the ground. "You are perfect," she whispered against her temple, smiling as Santana walked them over to the couch.

She watched as Santana crawled behind her, resting her hands on Santana's arms. "I'll get it baby," she said with a smile, lifting her upper body up just enough to grab the throw blanket off of the back of the couch, throwing it over their bodies. "I love you," she murmured as she leaned down, capturing Santana's lips for a gentle kiss.


	59. Catching Up After Work

Quinn was stressed out with work, there was no denying that. She felt like she had to hide it from her girls sometimes, but it wasn't until she complained to Santana and Rachel that she released a whole bunch of her frustration. She felt better about it. Now she simply wanted to just be with her girls. The blonde wanted her girls. Now with Rachel offering to just give herself to her, Quinn was humming with need for Rachel.

The blonde packed her things up from the shoot and left the place. Of course, there was a curse word from the designer, but the blonde shook her head to him. Sighing, she simply headed home towards the apartment. She smiled when she saw Rachel up the stairs in front of her, making her step up a little more to catch up. "Baby," she stated to her, walking to her.

Rachel was running late and it absolutely drove her crazy. She was a naturally punctual person and she never wanted to be late for anything. Be it an important meeting, or meeting Quinn at home for wild sex on the floor. Regardless, she hated when it happened. She threw her bag over her shoulder and left the theater, practically power walking home.

She slowed her pace as she began walking up the stairs, relaxing as she left all of the stress from the production behind, focusing on the evening at hand. She heard the unmistakeable voice of her favorite blonde just a few steps behind her. Turning around, Rachel leaned forward and met Quinn's lips with a slow kiss. "Just who I was thinking about," she whispered against her lips.

Smiling to the brunette, she kissed her softly and wrapped her arms around her waist. Sliding her hand up the back of the brunette's shirt and held her close. She increased her kissing, pushing her back slowly into their door. Silently, she reached behind Rachel to open the door. When she finally got it open, she pushed it open and increased her kissing. Once the door was shut, the blonde started stripping and broke the kiss a few times to strip off her shirt along with her pants.

Quinn grinned to Rachel, pushing off her boxer briefs to reveal her already hardened member. Connecting back with the brunette, she kissed her fervently and cupped her cheeks gently. She growled slightly and went to grab the back of Rachel's thighs to lift her up before going straight to the floor. The blonde slid inside of her and thrusted hard, gripping onto the floor.

Rachel slipped her arms around Quinn's neck, walking backwards slowly as they headed for the apartment. Lips began picking up the pace, growing more hurried, more desperate for more contact. As Quinn pressed her back against the door, fumbling with the knob, Rachel felt like a teenager all over again. Memories of picking Quinn up from the train station for a weekend visit almost always had started like this: making out in the hallway because they couldn't be physically apart any longer.

Their tongues mingled as they moved inside, the slam of the door giving Rachel the signal to get rid of all barriers between them. Her fingers fumbled with her shirt, pulling back from the kiss just enough to rid herself of the fabric. The moment it was removed, lips were crashing back against Quinn's, her hips grinding against the blonde's as she slipped her bra off. She kicked off her shoes, followed by getting rid of her pants and underwear, kicking them off to the side.

Pulling back slightly from the kiss, Rachel's eyes cast downward as Quinn slipped off the last piece of fabric, her hardened member free. "Fuck," she practically whimpered, meeting Quinn for another urgent kiss. Her fingers tangled into blonde hair, the other hand wrapping around her shoulders. A soft squeal came from her lips as the blonde lifted her off of the ground.

The pair immediately went to the floor with a muted thud. Their lips moved together passionately, the brunette moaning against the blonde's lips as Quinn thrust inside of her, her back arching up off of the floor.

Quinn thrust hard into Rachel, kissing her neck. She curled into the brunette, holding onto the ground. Moaning into her skin as she continued the movements of her hips, Quinn lifted her head and kissed Rachel again. Her hips rocked upwards into Rachel, driving herself hard inside of her. She loved this, being completely free with Rachel. She could be herself, letting her emotions and urges just be without having to hide behind a door.

There was a slight moment, hear hearing catching the sound of footsteps outside the door. The blonde froze for a moment, closing her eyes to give herself to the moment. She told herself she was there with Rachel. No one else was going to come inside the apartment except for Santana. Quinn whined slightly, thrusting harder inside of Rachel and opening her eyes to look down at her.

Rachel gripped onto Quinn's shoulder, bucking her hips up to meet Quinn's forceful thrusts. She brushed her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip before slipping past to tangle with Quinn's.

She felt the blonde freeze and looked up at Quinn, confused about the sudden halt. It took a moment for her hazy mind to register the retreating footsteps in the hallway. "Just us baby," she whispered. She could see Quinn visibly relax and she smiled slightly, whatever else she was going to say fleeing her mind as Quinn thrust even harder inside of her.

Her jaw dropped and she opened her eyes to meet Quinn's gaze, "It's just you and me right now, Quinn. It's only us."

Quinn kept her gaze on the brunette, gripping the floor as she thrust her hips hard. She panted slightly, keeping her eyes locked with Rachel's. "Just us," she whispered to her. Leaning down, she kissed the brunette roughly. Quinn was banking on Rachel feeling this for quite a while. She wanted her to remember them doing this on the floor. Quinn grunted slightly, rocking hard into her as she felt her orgasm building. It was waiting to release inside of the brunette.

Rachel's eyes remained locked on Quinn's, searching for any sort of apprehension. But as Quinn whispered her words right back and leaned in for a bruising and passionate kiss, all worries flew out the door and the brunette focused on feeling Quinn everywhere. Their lips moved together almost desperately, Quinn's thrusts making Rachel's entire body tremble as she climbed closer and closer to her own release. The sound of Quinn's thrusts mixed in with soft grunts from the blonde and low mewls from Rachel filled the room, pulling Rachel towards undoubtedly one of the most intense orgasms she'd ever had.

Her nails dug into the blonde's shoulder, her other hand reaching out and trying to grip onto the hard floor as her back arched up, the first wave of pleasure flooding her senses. Rachel's eyes fell shut, "Fuck baby," she panted out, pausing her words as she let out a low moan the moment Quinn found _that_ spot.

The brunette's hand slid down Quinn's back to her side, nails scratching roughly against the skin as she felt the coil tightening. "Quinn, come with me," she whispered opening her eyes to look up at the blonde. It only took a few more thrusts for the coil to snap, a rush of white heat engulfing with brunette. Her hips bucked up to meet Quinn's thrusts as she all but screamed the blonde's name.

The blonde loved hearing the soft mewls from Rachel, knowing what she was doing was giving her the upmost pleasure. She smiled against her lips, trailing her own lips down to her neck. Quinn could feel Rachel's walls pulsing around her member, fluttering a little here and there until a particularly good thrust into her g-spot. The blonde groaned at the brunette's walls squeezing her. Arching at Rachel scratching her back, Quinn felt almost primal with her then.

The moment Rachel was coming, so was Quinn. Her body picked up it's pace, bucking harder into her as she groaned low and released inside of her. Just hearing Rachel scream her name made Quinn almost growl to her before burying her face in her neck. She moaned into her as she slumped down then, resting on top of her. "You're okay, right?" She asked softly.

Feeling Quinn release inside of her intensified everything, her hips bucking up to meet Quinn's as the blonde came. Her fingers tangled in blonde hair, body still practically writhing underneath Quinn as she let out another low moan. She could almost feel Quinn still thrusting inside of her even now as the blonde slumped on top of her.

Turning her head to place a gentle kiss to Quinn's temple, Rachel smiled a lazy smile, relaxing back against the floor. "Amazing," she whispered against the blonde's hair.

Quinn smiled, kissing her cheek gently. "I love you," she whispered softly, holding her close. Running her hand up and down her sides, she lifted her head to kiss her reverently. She loved just being close with her. Hearing those footsteps earlier scared her, making her want to curl up or run, but she had stayed where she was, being with Rachel. Pressing her hands into the floor, Quinn sucked in a long breath, pressing her forehead to Rachel's. Her fear suddenly released then, making her sag down slightly as tears escaped her eyes. She sunk into Rachel, burying her face in her neck.

Rachel smiled up at the blonde, lips moving slowly with Quinn's, reveling in the gentle affection after their previous activities. Rachel brushed her nose gently against Quinn's, fingers trailing down her sides. She saw the shift in the blonde's expression, eyes becoming glazed with unshed tears. "Oh baby," Rachel whispered, pulling Quinn close against her, grip tightening around her middle. "I'm right here, I've got you. It's just the two of us and I won't let anything happen to you. Ever," she whispered into the blonde's hair, stroking her back slowly.

Quinn simply laid there in Rachel's arms, holding her close. She felt foolish for even crying afterwards because of fear and relief. The blonde lifted her head a little and brushed her lips against Rachel's cheek gently. "I love you," she murmured softly, kissing her way to her lips. She was still crying from her body having an overload of emotion, but she was happy with Rachel right there.

Rachel felt her own tears pricking her eyes, hating to see Quinn upset. As the blonde lifted her head to kiss her cheek, she smiled, relaxing slightly. "I love you too, Quinn," she whispered, leaning up to meet the blonde's lips. Her hands ran along the blonde's back, squeezing her hips lightly as their lips parted ever-so-slightly. "I love you. I love you. I love you," she whispered, their lips brushing together as she spoke.

Quinn breathed slowly, running one hand down Rachel's side to her hip. She brushed her lips against the brunette's and kissed her. Her tears still fell, but they were for different reasons now. They were full of relief as she relaxed with Rachel. Kissing her fully, she smiled against her lips. "I love you. I love you. I love you," she repeated in return.

Rachel's hands couldn't reach enough skin. They grazed over the expanse of Quinn's back, along her sides, anywhere they could reach in an attempt to prove to both of them that this was real, they were real, and they were safe. Rachel smiled into the kiss; there were so many unspoken words between them, but the kiss was enough. It said everything that Rachel need to hear. Most importantly, Quinn was smiling and Quinn was alright. As the blonde pulled back to speak, Rachel's lips moved slowly over her cheeks, kissing at the falling tears, thumbs swiping them away as she smiled up at Quinn.

Quinn stayed close with her, keeping herself inside of Rachel. She wanted to keep that connection with her. Smiling down to her, she kissed Rachel again and pressed her forehead to hers. "We probably can't do this again when your fathers are here. We have less then a week to prepare for them."

Rachel wrapped her legs around the blonde's hips, pulling her as close as she could. "We definitely can't have sex on our kitchen floor while they're here. But I refuse to be completely celibate for an entire week. Especially with opening night just around the corner. There will be plenty of opportunities to continue with our activities whenever they're off doing their couple stuff that they like to do. Or stuff like that," she said with a slight wave of her hand. "But nothing when they're in the house. They hear everything and it's creepy."

She smiled up at Quinn, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, "I've got most things under control for when they come here. I figured I'd go shopping the day before. So don't worry your pretty little head."

"So we sneak it in when they aren't here," Quinn replied softly, grinning slightly. "You know Santana and I will want you opening night. I'm going to be going insane with watching someone else other than Santana be in between your legs." Grinning to her, she pulled out of her and curled into her side. "I get possessive with sex."

Rachel nodded, turning onto her side as she scooted closer to the blonde. "Trust me, I'll be up on stage wishing it was you or Santana. Unless I'm completely immersed in character, it's the most awkward thing I've ever experienced," she said with a slight shudder. "But it looks really cool from an artistic standpoint, and I think you'll find my boobs like amazing under a spotlight," she teased, rolling over onto Quinn to kiss her lips.

Quinn smirked slightly, holding Rachel close. She grinned and kissed her forehead gently. Running her hands up and down her back slowly. "We can handle it until after. I'll want you after though, so I might try to sneak it in inside your dressing room," she murmured softly. Kissing her lightly, she scratched her nails up and down her back.

Rachel nodded quickly, leaning down and pressing her lips to Quinn's. "The dressing room is on my list. You're more than welcome back there anytime you'd like. I already let the security crew know that there would be two gorgeous girls trying to get back there and they have absolute free reign."

Reaching up, she brushed her fingers slowly along Quinn's cheek, smiling down at the blonde, "I love you."

"Good to know," she murmured back to the brunette with a smile. Quinn smiled to Rachel, cupping her cheek as well. "I love you too beautiful." Running her hand up and down her back gently, she slid her hands down to her ass and pulled her on top of her. "Do we want to move this to the couch or the bedroom? Just something a little more comfortable than the floor."

Rachel scooted closer as Quinn's hands moved down to her ass, bringing a grin to her lips. "Bedroom," she murmured as her lips continued kissing along Quinn's cheek, "I am going to be so sore tomorrow, it's going to be amazing. But I don't think we should add sleeping on the kitchen floor." Sitting up, Rachel stretched, arms lifting above her head, back arching before she slowly stood up, holding out her hands for the blonde.

Quinn grinned to Rachel, watching her stretch. "I don't think my back could handle that really," she replied before she took her hands to stand up. "If you'd like, I could give you more reasons to be sore tomorrow in the bedroom." Kissing her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and pressed her face into her neck. "We can do that position you love."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, holding the blonde close as she rested her head against her shoulder. "I have a handful of years to handle being fucked into the ground and I intend to take advantage of it," she said with a grin. Her fingers trailed along the blonde's shoulders, smirking against her skin, "I would love to have a few more reasons to be sore tomorrow."

The blonde smiled then, lifting the brunette up into her arms bridal style. "Then I'm taking full advantage of that," she stated to her, carrying her to the bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, she smiled and kissed her roughly. "Tell me what you want baby," she murmured to her.

Rachel giggled softly as Quinn lifted her up, her arms wrapping around her neck. "You are perfect. Not only are you completely capable of giving me absolutely mindblowing orgasms, but then you carry me around. It's amazing," she said as Quinn laid her down on the bed. The brunette leaned up, capturing Quinn's lips with her own, lips moving roughly together. "You," she whispered, lips trailing along her neck, sucking slowly on the skin, "I just want you."

Quinn smiled to her, running her hands down her sides before reaching in between them to stroke herself. When she was sure she was hard enough, she slid inside of the brunette after she spread her legs and kissed her softly. The blonde smiled into the kiss, rolling her hips into the brunette. "If we all could just relax and just be with each other like this everyday I would be in heaven," she murmured, referring to herself, Rachel and Santana.

Rachel bit her lip as her eyes drifted between their bodies, watching as Quinn stroked herself to full length. She spread her legs further for Quinn, her body humming in anticipation. Fingers snaked into blonde hair to deepen the kiss, her hips rocking up to meet the blonde's. She whimpered softly, her body still sensitive from earlier as their hips rocked together slowly. "I could spend all day with it just being the three of us going between making love and cuddling," she whispered, cupping the back of Quinn's neck.

The blonde hummed against her lips, sliding her hands her body. "If I had a choice, we definitely would," she stated softly. Kissing her, she stilled her movements so she could focus on simply kissing the brunette. "I'm still thankful for you even accepting me and letting me in." Of course, she meant her phrase with a little more meaning than simply put, but she figured Rachel would understand what she meant.

She couldn't help but smile. A full, larger than life, Rachel Berry smile. God, she was in love with Quinn, madly in love. Any thought that didn't revolve around kissing Quinn flew out of her mind and she cupped the blondes face in her hands, pulling her in for a slow and passionate kiss. After a few moments, she pulled back, smiling up at Quinn, "Thank you for trusting me. I couldn't imagine being without you, Quinn. You and Santana are my entire world and I will always love you two more than you could ever imagine."

Quinn smiled to Rachel, kissing her softly as she simply lay with her on the bed. Shifting a little on top of her, she moaned at how she moved inside of the brunette. "I love you too Rachel. You and Santana both. You both are my entire world," she replied against her lips as she looked down at her. Slowly moving her hips again, she kept everything slow with them, kissing her constantly.

Rachel gasped softly, feeling the blonde's hips move once more. Their lips moved together effortlessly, tongues sliding together, light grazes of teeth against swollen lips. The brunette's fingers tangled in Quinn's hair, fingertips slowly brushing against her scalp. Pulling back ever so slightly, she brushed her lips against Quinn's, whispering "Slow baby, let's drag this out." She closed the last bit of distance between their lips, deepening the kiss slowly.

Quinn absolutely loved this with Rachel, keeping everything slow with her. She wanted to cherish this moment like she did for their first time. It was kind of funny to her how in the beginning they seemed so rushed, wanting to touch each other, but the moment they knew they were going all the way, everything slowed down for them. Smiling against Rachel's lips, the blonde rolled her hips slowly into her and slid her hands to the bed. Gripping the sheets, she panted slowly against her hips. "Baby…" she whispered to her.

Rachel's hands ran slowly along Quinn's upper arms, nails scratching gently at the skin as her hips rolled up off of the bed to meet the blonde's. "You feel so amazing," she whispered against her lips. She always loved when they let their emotions get the best of them and lead them into a frenzy of flying clothes and rushed movements. But when they took the time to slow down and feel everything, it absolutely took Rachel's breath away. She loved getting to take the time to look into Quinn's eyes as they made love.

The blonde kept their eyes locked as she continued her movements. Being with Rachel or Santana like this always made her feel giddy and loved. Her fist gripped the sheets tightly, working her hips slowly against Rachel's. "I love being inside you," she murmured to her, kissing her lips lightly. Deepening the kiss then, she completely sunk into the brunette and gave her everything she was. It didn't take long then for Quinn to come. The pleasure rolled up her spine, making her hips buck slightly as she moaned and pressed her forehead into the brunette's.

Her arms wrapped around Quinn's neck, their noses brushing against one another. "I'm so close," she whispered against her lips before they simultaneously leaned in for another gentle kiss. Rachel moaned against the blonde's lips as they deepened the kiss. It was a slow build up, unlike their previous time on the floor on the other side of the bedroom door. The entire mood had shifted between them and Rachel was sure she was going to explode with the amount of love and pleasure she felt in this moment.

An explosion of white heat flooded her senses and she gripped tightly onto Quinn's shoulder as her orgasm washed over her. Muscles tensed, hips bucked up to meet Quinn's as her back arched up off of the bed, moaning against the blonde's lips.

Quinn held onto the brunette tightly and moaned out as she could feel Rachel squeezing her. She groaned softly, gripping the sheets with one hand. Rachel's name became a mantra on her lips as she rolled her hips constantly into the brunette. She could feel every ounce of love between them as she came. When she finally came down from her high, she kissed her cheek gently and her lips. "I love you," she whispered to Rachel, wrapping her arms around her.

Rachel was convinced her name would never sound more beautiful coming from anyone other than Quinn or Santana, especially in this moment, with her name on Quinn's tongue mingling in with the most beautiful moans. Her walls squeezed the blonde as she came, hips moving with Quinn's as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. Her walls fluttered lightly around the blonde, body slowly calming down.

"I love you so much, Quinn" she whispered, holding the blonde close to her.

Smiling to the brunette, the blonde buried her face in her neck and kissed her skin lightly. "Reminds me of our first time," she murmured softly, lifting her head to look down at the brunette. She gave her a small grin, running her hands up her naked sides. "You are so gorgeous." Kissing her softly, she scratched at her skin gently until she pulled back. She slipped herself out of the brunette and laid on her side next to her. Her hand slid over her stomach, stroking her skin.

"Except without all of the nerves," she whispered with a light smile. Leaning up, Rachel kissed her lips softly, rolling over onto her side as Quinn moved to the spot next to her. She smiled, resting her head on her arm, her other arm wrapping around the blonde's middle, trailing along her side. "You're the gorgeous one," she added with a grin.

"But you're not denying you're gorgeous," she replied softly, smiling to her as she scooted closer so their skin could still be touching. Quinn smiled a little more, kissing her lips lightly. Humming against her lips, she cupped her cheek gently and grinned to her. "I remember our first time, I was so worried I was going to come prematurely. I was so worried about performance."

"I really don't think I could deny you anything after two wonderful rounds," she murmured, curling up against the blonde, pecking her lips softly. Her fingertips continued their exploration of pale skin as she smiled up at Quinn. Rachel bit back a light giggle, shaking her head softly, "But god, you were amazing. And it was perfect. You made it the most romantic, fairy-tale, first time I could have ever imagined."

"I'm glad," she murmured softly. "you deserved it. I wanted to give that to you." Smiling to the brunette, she leaned in to kiss her softly and ran her hand to her cheek. "You and Santana deserve so much. I'm doing my best to give that to you. I know Santana says she doesn't need it, but to be honest, we all do. We've been through hell an back in so many different ways. I know you might not consider Finn hell, but he was pretty bad. Plus, college was shitty with Cassandra breathing down your neck."

Rachel cupped Quinn's cheek, smiling as she looked into hazel eyes. "You are right. Looking back on high school and the first semester of college when Finn thought he could still win me back, it was all so unhealthy. And Cassandra was the absolute worst. But I'm on Broadway and she isn't, " she said with a grin. Shaking her head lightly, she brushed her thumb against Quinn's cheek, "But you give me everything I'll ever need and more. I have you and I have Santana and we have cute little dates and amazing nights in together. You come and visit me at rehearsals, and you are an amazing cook. You're pretty much perfect."

Quinn laughed then slightly, kissing her lightly. "I'm basically the only one that cooks just because I force you two out," she stated teasingly. "And our dates are special to me along with our nights in. I try to feed you both the best I can because you don't eat when you're focused on something, same thing with Santana as well. But being with you like this, wrapped in your arms is the best part. When either of you hold me, my world is perfect and I don't care about the outside world because I can curl up with you and just forget it."

"I try to cook. But it's sort of intimidating, especially after nearly burning down the apartment on more than one occasion. But you look really good with a fire extinguisher, so it works for me," she teased, nuzzling her nose against Quinn's cheek. "I love getting to hold you. You always try to be the strong one, the one that protects San and me. And you do it very well. But I love when you let your guard down and get a little cuddly and let me do the holding for a while."

"And also, thank you for making us eat. I know I'd probably forget half of the time if it weren't for your little reminders or notes whenever you're at work. You have no idea how many mornings, during freshman year, I used to be running out the door or be heading to bed and I'd see your little 'Don't forget to eat' note with the little heart on the fridge."

The blonde smiled, brushing her nose against Rachel's. "I'm glad they worked," she replied softly with a giggle. "I had reminders on my phone too though. I forgot to eat sometimes as well. I was happy when we had enough money so I could buy us a full dinner." Smiling, she rubbed her skin gently and grinned to her. "I love you." She murmured, leaning in to kiss her again. "I'm sorry everything has been a mess. I just haven't been sure how to deal with anything right now. I almost got us put on the streets several months ago and I feel like stuff has happened because of me."

Rachel's smile widened and she gently tapped the blonde's nose, "I knew you weren't immune to needing reminders," she teased, kissing the blonde's lips softly. "I love you, Quinn. And even when we didn't get a full dinner and had to scavenge about the apartment, it was still the most romantic evening."

The brunette pulled Quinn closer, shaking her head softly as she leaned in for another gentle kiss. "It's not too much of a mess, baby. Nothing we can't handle together. But you need to remember that we didn't end up on the streets. And we wouldn't have. If there were ever an issue again, I would do pretty much any legal job to make sure you had a roof over your head and a comfortable bed to sleep in every night and three delicious meals every day, even if I make you cook them. None of this is because of you, baby. You've been nothing but absolutely perfect and you always have been."

Quinn curled into the brunette, looking at her. "I love you. Both you and Santana so much," she replied softly. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and pressed her face into her neck. "We're okay. We have money. You have your job. I have mine and Santana has hers." Running her hands up and down her back gently, she kissed her skin and just hugged her close. "I'd gladly stay home, cook dinner and take care of the house while the two of you worked if it came down to it."

Rachel giggled softly, twirling the blonde hair in her fingers, "You'd make a pretty sexy house wife," she teased, kissing a slow trail of kisses along Quinn's shoulder. "But right now we are all happy, together, and sexy people with jobs and the most amazing relationship ever."

The brunette curled her body closer against Quinn's, breathing in the blonde. "We also have to credit our perfect girlfriend who helped us out against my knowledge and will," she whispered against Quinn's shoulder.

"She's the reason we're here despite everything," she state softly to the brunette. Running her hand up and down her back gently, she breathed in Rachel. She kissed her forehead gently and pressed her nose into her hair. "I owe her a lot for what she's done. I love her and I love you." Hugging her close, she simply held the brunette.


	60. Free At Last

Santana was positively giddy about getting this damn cast off. Four (almost five really and yes she was counting) weeks was a long time to have this scratchy thing limiting her movement and the use of her dominant hand. Today, today was the day that they would take it off and she could shower without the press and seal wrap and stop the incessant itching.

Taking the stairs 2 at a time, she wrestled with her key for a half second before pushing the door open and dropping her purse by the door.

"Hey, Blondie! You ready to rock?" Santana called out across the apartment as she headed toward the bedroom.

Quinn was smiling at how giddy Santana seemed with getting her cast off. Granted, the blonde understood how she felt because of her own troubles. Hearing her announce herself, Quinn walked out of the bedroom and smiled to Santana. "I'm ready when you are baby," she replied softly with a smile. She moved past the Latina to grab her iPad. "I have some shots you should look at," she stated, picking up her iPhone to look at her messages. "Afterwards, we need to discuss some of these fucking designers. I'm done with half of them and I don't want them touching me again." She shook her head slightly and kissed her lightly.

Santana wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist and pulled their bodies together playfully, kissing her lips with a hint of passion but not enough to distract them and make them late.

"Show me, beautiful." Santana smiled as Quinn thumbed through the shots on her ipad. "I really like that one" the Latina pointed at one that was particularly pleasing to her. "That one is ehhh, though its more pose and clothes choice. You look good as usual."

Santana placed her head on Quinn's shoulder appreciating the closeness. "You have the upper hand on deciding what you want you feel comfortable wearing or not. That idiot on your set yesterday won't be allowed to work with you again. I found out it wasn't his first time being an ass on set either so he probably won't work Under Armour again at all."

"If I see him again, I'm saying no and leaving. There's no way I'm working with him. I don't care if I get labeled a bitch. I'm not doing it," she stated, marking the several she liked the most. "Let's go before we're late. I may be on the phone for a little bit because I'm dealing with one of the other designers and he wants to get with me before hand to do a fitting and possibly design some things around me. I'm just discussing when I can get with him and stuff. Nothing major. He'll be contacting you after so he can make sure it's set up." She smiled, taking Santana's free hand as she headed out of the apartment.

"We can spin the bitch thing. No worries." Santana picked up her purse smiled at the feeling of Quinn's fingers lacing with hers. The way they interacted was just … well nice. It was as if it were the most natural thing in the world for them to be connected in whatever way worked for their location.

"That sounds promising, baby. Don't worry about taking a call to make the arrangements. I can be a big girl." Santana pondered that for a moment before adding in a voice barely above a whisper. "Unless it's when they are actually removing the cast. I might need my girlfriend to hold my hand then."

Quinn smiled, kissing her cheek. "I'll hold you down if I have to," she murmured softly, kissing the back of her hand. Walking down the street with Santana, Quinn stayed close and kept their hands linked together. "I'll get you ice cream after and we can have mind blowing sex when we get home if it would make you feel better." She grinned slightly, kissing her shoulder. "Shower sex sounds kind of awesome, but that can wait. We'll help you get this off first and go from there." The blonde stopped for a moment, pulling Santana close to kiss her.

"Promise? Maybe you can hold me down anyway." Santana growled and bit Quinn's lip.

"Ice cream and sex? Fuck yeah that would make all kinds of things better. Especially because I'll be able to hold her in my left hand and use my right to jerk you off into my mouth." Santana shivered. Truth be told that was top two in what she missed most about her hand being out of commission. The other was being able to properly use her hands on Rachel while she ate her out. "Let's get this over with, beautiful."

Grinning to the Latina, Quinn pulled back from her and head with her to the doctor's appointment. She missed being with Santana, having both her hands on her. This trip made everything better for them, letting them finally be able to experience everything again. Smiling as she walked into the place, she glanced around at the other people there and pursed her lips slightly. She signed Santana in before heading to the corner of the room with Santana, wanting to stay away from the others. "They'll call us back in a few and we can do the x-rays and then hopefully get it off."

Santana took a seat in the far corner and picked up an older copy of Cosmo from the waiting room table. They were slightly more current that the ones at the ER in the Hamptons, but not at all interesting. Seriously, did she need to read articles on how to please her man in bed or how to kink things up?

When Quinn came over and sat down, Santana tossed the magazine back onto the table and leaned into her girlfriend. "Thanks for coming with me, baby."

Looking at the magazine Santana tossed on the table, Quinn smirked and looked at the Latina. "You're welcome baby," she replied with a smile. She ran her hand down her left arm as she held her close. "We'll get this taken off and you'll be just like new." Quinn smiled until her phone rang, making her lift it up so Santana could see. "It's the designer. Do you want me to answer and let him know that you'll make the appointment?" She raised her eyebrows to Santana with a small smile.

Santana practically purred into Quinn's touch. Had they not been in a doctor's office with people around, she probably would have nuzzled her cheek further into the blonde and rubbed herself on her like a cat.

Nodding her head at the phone, she pressed a quick kiss to Quinn's shoulder. "Go ahead and take it. Talk to him about his designs and have him call later to set things up for the shoot and to confirm the details. If you want to step outside, you can. And if I'm not here when you come back, ask the snippy red head and she can lead you back."

"I'll say right here," she replied, keeping her arm around the Latina. Answering the phone, she smiled as she spoke to the designer. When she was finished, she hung up in time when the nurse came out to get Santana. Quinn followed them back and raised her eyebrows to the nurse. She took a seat in the room and waited.

Santana breathed out a sigh of relief when Quinn decided to stay with her. She was trying really hard not to be a big baby and show that kind of weakness, but the thought of them cutting through the cast had her on edge. She was more than a little concerned too about the actual use of the wrist and it being stiff after being immobile for more than a month.

Her heart rate picked up and she smiled nervously at Quinn when they were led back to the patient rooms. "All set with the designer? Won't have to kick his ass or anything, right?"

"All set and no baby," she murmured to the Latina, trying to keep her distracted. "You don't have to kick his ass. He's being nice. He's going to be designing a few things around me. He did make a mention of small shorts since he was there with the other designer. He wants to take that idea and make something I would be comfortable in. He wants to see me in something covering less, but comfortable to me."

The waiting was torturous and she was grateful Quinn was with her to keep her company and take her mind off things. "Good. A designer that seems to not have his head up his ass and knows his clothing will come off far better if you are comfortable in them."

Leaning in, Santana purred seductively against the pale skin of Quinn's shoulder. "I wan to see you in something covering far less too, but I guarantee you will be really really comfortable."

"I'll remember that then," she replied, running her hand up and down her back slowly. "I can wear something like that when I get home then with them. I like when I'm comfortable in something." She smiled warmly, kissing her forehead. Seeing the nurse motion to follow her to the x-ray room, Quinn got up with Santana and let her take the scan of Santana's arm before heading back to the room. "You should be good today and we can get everything off. "

"I like when you are comfortable out of something." Santana raised her eyebrows at Quinn smirk firmly in place, voice low so as to not be overheard.

Settling back into the room post x-ray, it was time to wait a bit more. "The thought of them cutting the cast off kind of freaks me out. I like my arm attached, you know?"

"It'll be okay," she murmured softly, running her hand up and down her back. She smiled to Santana, kissing her cheek. When the doctor walked in, she was raised her eyebrows to him. He nodded and grabbed the utensils. "It's ready to come off."

Santana swallowed hard and put on her brave face, smiling at the doctor when he started shifting things around on the counter along the wall. She attempted to remain stoic which lasted only until they started up the little cutting tool that sounded remarkably like a dentist's drill. Despite assurances that it would not hurt and that the blade was pressure sensitive and would stop moving if it hit skin, Santana clung to Quinn with her free hand and squeezed her eyes closed.

"You cannot tell anyone about this." She whispered to Quinn almost forgetting to breath until suddenly heard a cracking noise, the silencing of the drill and she felt cool air on her previously covered skin. Inhaling sharply, a true smile broke out on her face free from that stupid cast at last. Stealing a glance at her arm, she wrinkled her nose. "Gross. I need to wash that."

"You know I won't baby," she murmured to her, holding her free hand gently. Quinn kissed her cheek and stayed close as the doctor cut off the cast. When it was finally popped off, she arched her eyebrow at what her hand looked like under the cast. "Yeah that's gross. Definitely need to wash that." She smiled to the doctor and nodded to him. "Let's head home. I'll pay at the desk. We can head home."

Santana flexed her wrist wincing a little at how stiff it felt after being immobile for so long. She was definitely going to let Quinn massage it for her later. For now though, she washed it with the antiseptic soap and wipes trying to get some of the ick off.

The Latina was content to stand behind Quinn and let her take care of all the paper work before leading them out of the office. "Ice cream… was I good enough to go get some?" Santana teased with a playful wink.

Quinn paid the bill, content with trying to take care of Santana. Smiling, when she turned to hear Santana, the blonde winked back at her. "Absolutely," she stated to the Latina, smiling to the nurse behind the counter who waved goodbye. Taking Santana's good hand, she lifted it up to kiss the back of it. "You're always good." She grinned and kissed the Latina lightly. Honestly, Quinn hated getting cabs. It's why she never actually hailed one down. She didn't want to deal with weird cab drivers.

Walking with Santana down the side walk, she glanced to the brunette and smiled again to her. "Do you remember the first time we met at High School? We bumped into each other at tryouts and you went off on me for breaking your concentration. I was stunned when you did it, but I ended up barking right back at you." She laughed a little at the memory, squeezing Santana's hand gently. "I don't even remember when we actually became friends. It was a weird transition for us. Brittany had most of your attention. I was so jealous of her until Rachel showed up. I mean, I was still jealous of her and then I was jealous that my boyfriend back then wanted the same girl I wanted. Granted I never slept with him, but I dealt with everything."

"I always hid it. My member and the bruises everyday. I kinda just pushed it away and covered it up. I don't know why I told you about her at all. I guess I just wanted someone else to know. Maybe I was hoping you'd turn me away and leak it all over the school. I'm not entirely sure." She shrugged then, looking towards the ground and then away from the Latina. "Back then I just wanted everything to end because I had nothing to really live for. I still didn't think I did even when I started dating Rachel. It wasn't until she actually touched me that I knew that I had _something_. But this…" She stated, motioning between herself and Santana. "This I really never thought could happen. I never in my life imagined two girls loving me at the same time and even wanting to be with me. I know this doesn't make sense whatsoever, but you and Rachel are it. I'd do anything for the both of you. I'll take care of you both including putting your safety before mine."

Santana quirked a brow at Quinn. There was so much she had just kind of blurted out there as they walked that the Latina didn't actually know how to respond to it all. "Stop. Stop for just a second." Santana put her hand on Quinn's arm and pulled her close and into a hug. "That was a lot of stuff there, baby."

Kissing the side of her head, Santana started with a whispered "I love you."

"I remember the day you ran into me. I was so used to people just getting out of my way that when you came back at me all bitchy, I knew we were going to be friends or kill each other." Santana snorted a little.

"Baby, why did you share your biggest secret with me, but not the part where he was beating the hell out of you? I would have …. I would have at least tried to protect you." Santana blinked, her heart clenching as she thought of Quinn being hurt like that and her not seeing it enough to stop it. "I would lay it down for either of you. I never knew I could be more than your best friend and part of you and Rachel from the outside. I thought that would be enough, but being allowed in and being loved by the two of you changed my life. I love you both more than there are words for and I will protect you both to the best of my ability."

"I didn't entirely know how to reveal that part," she replied softly with a shrug as she held onto the Latina. "I never really expected you to be a friend. I went through High School with so many secrets acting like I had no issues in the world." Quinn kissed her cheek gently, running her hand into the Latina's hair. "I love you and Rachel so much. I'll protect you both with everything I am." Leaning down, she kissed her softly and cupped her cheeks. "You two are my hope and my life."

Santana cupped Quinn's cheek right there on the sidewalks of NYC. "Out here, Q, if you need to pretend and act like nothing's wrong, do it. I get that and so does Rachel. We both do that from time to time, but in our house and between us, no more pretending. No more hiding what is hurting you. Lean, baby. Please lean on the two of us and let us support you."

Quinn nodded to her, pulling her close so she could hug her. "I promise," she replied softly as she buried her face in her neck. "I love you." Pulling back, she kissed the Latina and pressed her forehead to hers. "Let's go get some ice cream and head home." Intertwining their fingers together, she held her hand and headed towards the ice cream place about a block away from their apartment. "What do you want to get? Just a cone or a sundae?"

Santana cocked her head, quirking a brow as she pretended to think over her choices. "Sundaes." She replied definitely before leaning in close whispering just loud enough for Quinn to hear. "Can I have your cherry, baby?"

"Of course you can," Quinn replied with a smile, kissing her lightly. Sliding her arm around her waist, she pulled her close and walked the little distance to the ice cream place. The blonde opened the door for Santana, letting her in before she followed. "I'm going with the hot fudge sundae." Grinning, she winked to Santana and walked up to the counter to order her sundae before glancing back at the Latina. "What do you want baby?"

Santana grinned after her girlfriend almost giddy about getting ice cream and even more so about just spending the time together. Even after the seriousness of the discussion on the sidewalk, they slid back into a somewhat easy pattern of just being together. "Chocolate sundae, extra whipped cream with no nuts."

Quinn raised her eyebrows at Santana's choice, hearing not nuts. Part of her wanted to play and say she was offended, but she wasn't entirely sure how that would be taken by the individuals around them. Instead, she simply poked Santana's side and looked at her incredulously before moving away to grab a seat to wait for their ice cream. She smiled to Santana, knowing she could speak up then. "Honestly Santana, I'm a little offended now. What is your aversion to nuts?"

Santana turned her head slightly, brow going up with a flutter. "My aversion is that they aren't yours, baby. We can go home and cover yours with extra whipped cream and I'll eat them all day long."

The Latina smirked, her eyes intently on the blonde running her spoon through just the whipped cream, flipped it upside down to roll the fluff against her tongue.

The blonde smiled to Santana then, grinning slightly. She watched the Latina, biting her lip as she shifted in her seat slightly. "I might take you up on that one," she murmured to her, taking a spoonful of her ice cream and shoving it in her mouth. Quinn wondered why the hell they didn't go home now. She was horny as hell and trying to hide a hard on was going to be a little difficult in this place. Thank God for the table covering her from the waist down from other's eyes.

Santana noticed Quinn shifting in her seat and knew she was going to get laid when they got home, no question. She so so loved that glint in her girlfriend's eyes.

"Might?" She quirked her head a little and leaned forward. Taking another bite of ice cream, she made quite a show of using her tongue to lick it off of the spoon. Casually sliding her fingers under the table, she teased her index finger up Quinn's inner thigh. "What do I need to do to change that from 'might', baby?"

Quinn's attention was drawn to Santana teasing her right now, making her harder than she thought possible. She groaned slightly and tried to continue eating her ice cream as she felt her hand going up her thigh. "You'll have to work harder if you want that to change," she challenged to her, opening her legs slightly as she continued eating her ice cream. She sincerely hoped Santana wouldn't actually shove her hand down her pants here. Quinn knew she loved to tease, but today she wasn't sure how much.

As much as Santana would like to either run her hand over the tent she was sure her girlfriend was pitching or crawl under the table to put her mouth on her, she knew this was hardly the place. But those taunting little words, that challenge that sounded so much like a dare, that drove her to keep going a little. "How much harder do you think you can get and still walk out of here?"

Her thumb teased at the seam of Quinn's pants inching higher but going no where near high enough to be obvious. Certain that Quinn's eyes were on her, she dabbed the tiniest bit of whipped cream on her upper lip, Santana allowed her tongue to dip out and run lick at the white foam. The movements were slow and purposeful. "Mmmm. I wish that were you, baby."

The blonde had to hold back a groan at Santana's hand, gritting her teeth slightly. "We're definitely pulling out the whipped cream when we get home," she stated, taking several more bites of her ice cream. Part of her wanted to suck it down and be done with it, but she came here to enjoy her ice cream. She really didn't intend on the teasing part. She smiled slightly to Santana, running her free hand over her thigh.

Santana smirked and leaned back a little in her chair. Her fingers were still on the other girl's thigh, but were no longer moving upward and teasing. She took a few more bites of her sundae savoring the sweet cool treat, but wanting nothing more than to finish up and head home.

"Promise? You want to tell me how you want to play with the whipped cream, Q?"

"Anything with your mouth on me will do," Quinn replied, trying to savor her ice cream before she shoveled it into her mouth. She wanted to leave now, just run back home with Santana. The blonde smiled to Santana, only to catch someone staring at them with a snarl. She turned back to her ice cream quickly and avoided his stare then, feeling like she had her father's eyes on her.

"Consider it done. My mouth on every bit of you." Santana purred as she finished the last bite of her ice cream and popped the cherry into her mouth.

When Quinn snapped her head down, Santana quirked head head in question and then followed her gaze to a man who was giving them a little bit of a look. It wasn't much, but he was staring a little too hard and no doubt had spooked the blonde. Narrowing her gaze, she leveled him with a head bitch glare until he looked away almost embarrassed to have been caught staring at them at all.

"It's okay. He didn't mean anything. Two pretty girls quite obviously together caught his attention. And we are fucking hot, who wouldn't want to look." Santana attempted to reassure her. "Just finish your ice cream, love, and we'll blow this pop stand so I can blow you."

Quinn finished the rest of her ice cream, giving Santana a small smile. She'd rather leave then have his eyes on them again. The blonde threw her thing away, slipping her hand into Santana's before they left the place. Quinn felt stupid for being bothered by the man, but she wouldn't bring that up to Santana at all. She just wanted to get home now.

Santana felt her stomach sink, dread replacing arousal. She had felt the mood shift all over some dumbass that had stared a little too long and brought up the very feelings they were still trying to work through. She had no idea what to do now. Should she push through and pretend nothing was wrong or pull back and not push so as to not make it worse?

Squeezing Quinn's hand in hers, she stepped closer than she needed to be and stayed there. "I love you, baby. Take me home."

The blonde looked at Santana stepping closer to her, making her draw her attention to her. She appreciated the gesture, her hand snaking up to her back so she could slip her hand under her shirt to touch her skin. "I am," she murmured in reply, leaning in to kiss her softly. Taking her hand, she intertwined their fingers together and kissed the back of her hand gently. Quinn kept their closeness as they walked, her hands touching Santana. The blonde didn't care if the image was going to be over the tabloids, she just wanted to touch Santana and be with her.

Santana smiled over at Quinn and appreciated the touch of her fingers on her bare skin. "Just you and me. You, me, and Rachel."

Santana pressed a sweet kiss to the blonde's cheek, her cheek soft under her lips. "Thanks for not giving me too much shit at the doctors office, and giving me your cherry." The Latina bit her lip with smirk tugging at her lips.

Quinn smiled to Santana kissed her cheek again. "I wouldn't have given you any shit anyways," she stated softly. "It's not comfortable getting a cast cut off after having it on for so long. I've been there and done it before." She slipped her arm around her waist and pulled her close as they walked. When she got to their apartment building, Quinn swiped them in with the card and shut the door firmly behind Santana. Heading up the stairs to their apartment, she opened the door again and let Santana in before she followed. The blonde locked the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief with getting home safely.

As soon as the door was closed and locked behind them, Santana could feel the tension drain out of Quinn and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Come here, beautiful."

Santana motioned her forward and cupped her cheek with her left hand for the first time in what seemed like forever. The fingers of her right hand trailed across the soft short hair at the base of Quinn's neck. "It feels so good feel your skin with my left hand."

Hearing Santana beckoning her forward, Quinn stepped to her and closed her eyes as she felt her hand on her cheek. "It's been too long," she murmured to her, slipping her arms around her to pull her close and press her forehead to the Latina's. She leaned in, closing the small distance between them and kissed her softly. "I just wanted to leave and get away from the place as soon as possible." Looking at Santana, she smiled a little to her. "I hope it didn't kill the mood."

Santana wrapped her left hand around Quinn's waist hooking her finger into the belt loop of the blonde's pants. She eagerly returned the soft kiss appreciating the feel of lip on lip, just being connected to her girlfriend.

"Not dead no, but only it's what you want. We don't to do anything but be together."

"But I want to be with you," she stated against her lips before rolling her eyes at how cheesy that sounded. "The guy bothered me before. We're home now and I'm safe." Quinn smiled against her lips, reaching up to cup her cheeks. "I can go grab the whipped cream and we can take this to the bedroom." The blonde continued kissing Santana though, not wanting to separate from her just yet.

"You are safe." Santana murmured against Quinn before losing herself in the taste of the blonde's lips on hers. They were soft and unassuming on hers and full of all of the love they shared. As the kisses continued, the sparks of desire re-kindled her arousal low in her abdomen with goose bumps breaking out on her skin.

"If you want it, grab it and meet me in the bedroom because I will gladly lick it off of you. Or we can get naked and make love or cuddle." Santana sucked Quinn's lower lip into her mouth and rolled her tongue over it. "I just want to spend time with you."

Quinn hummed, nodding slightly though not willing to break away just yet. "Okay," she mumbled against her lips before finally puling back from her. She smiled slightly, feeling actually like a virgin again. She felt almost stupid, but she turned to go grab the Cool Whip from the fridge. This was definitely going to get a tad messy. Biting her lip, she headed back into the bedroom and eyed Santana for a moment. "How do you want to do this?" She asked, lifting up the whipped cream.

Santana's heart was racing as she made it to the bedroom and looked around. This was something she hadn't done, but had thought about trying with her girls on vacation. Grabbing a handful of towels from the closet, the Latina placed a couple of them over the top blanket. If they got whipped cream on the comforter, Rachel wouldn't be too happy.

Closing the distance between them, Santana took the container from the blonde and wrapped her arm around her waist. "There's no rush, beautiful. We'll start by getting naked and rolling around, then I'll paint different parts of you with the whipped cream and lick it off. You can paint me too."

Quinn was quiet, completely unsure of herself. She reached up to cup her cheek gently and kissed her softly. The blonde actually trembled then, taking in a slow breath. Pulling back a little, she went for Santana's shirt and pulled it off. The blonde kissed her softly, biting at her lip. She was quiet with Santana, touching her tentatively. "As corny as this sounds, this is really new to me… doing _this_." She stated motioning to the whipped cream.

"Don't think so hard about it, baby. It's just you and me and playing together." Santana's fingers tugged at the hem of Quinn's shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it on top of hers. Allowing her hand to casually cup the blonde's ass, the Latina kissed her gently.

"Totally losing sex cred here, but this is me admitting I've not done this either. I thought about trying it with you and Rach, and how awesome it could be, but nope. Never done it."

The blonde snorted then, relaxing completely since this would be their first time doing this together. She smiled and kissed the Latina, her hands working on undoing her pants. Pushing down her pants, she pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her stomach. "Then we'll do this a little differently," she murmured softly, hooking her fingers in her underwear to pull them down. Going for her bra then, she undid hers and threw it to the side. Quinn smiled to the Latina, lowering herself down to kiss her softly.

Santana mewled in surprise when the tables turned and she suddenly found herself stripped and on her back, the blonde crawling over her. It was glorious. She loved when Quinn took control, when she asserted her dominance. "What are you thinking, baby?"

The Latina wrapped her arms, both of them, around Quinn's back and angled her hips upward pulling their bodies close together. Lip on lip, the flicker of arousal growing with each soft kiss.

The blonde grinned against her lips, looking down at the Latina. "I'm thinking about some serious foreplay, but we couldn't do much with clothes on," she whispered to her. "Now it's who goes first." She smiled, running her hands down her sides slowly as she scratched at her skin with her fingernails. "Do you want me to spread the cream over you and lick it off? I could eat you out too. Or do you want to do me? Make me release my cream for you."

Santana shivered as Quinn's nails raked over the skin, but shook her head. "I want to do you. I have wanted to blow you and not worry about that fucking cast for the past month. And now we are adding whipped cream and I want to taste it on you."

Hooking her leg behind Quinn's, she rolled them over and settled herself over the blonde. "Is this okay? It's your show, baby. You call the shots."

Quinn rolled over for Santana, holding onto her. She nodded to her question. "I'm okay baby," she replied softly. "I like when you take charge. Go on baby." She opened her legs for the brunette, letting her have complete access to her. "I wanna experience this with you."

"I like being in charge, but there is a thrill in letting you have your way with me too. Remember that." Santana smirked at Quinn and kissed her lips hard, sucking her lip into her mouth and releasing it with a pop before licking her way along her throat.

"Going to paint your nipples and breasts with cream to start. You wanted drawn out foreplay and I can definitely do that. Even without whipped cream, I love the way you taste. I am going to savor this."

The blonde returned her kiss, smiling up at her. She moaned slightly and rolled her body slightly. Quinn was growing hard already from the teasing. "If I come before you even get down there, I'm sorry," she stated softly, relaxing on the bed to let her guard down for the Latina. She loved just existing right now, but she knew what was to come was going to be a little bit of sweet torture. Quinn wanted it though. She wanted Santana to pay attention to her body.

"No I'm sorrys. If you come, its just more for me to lick up and we'll start all over. No one said you only get to come once." Santana quirked her brow smirk firmly in place. Sitting back on her knees, the Latina grabbed the container and flipped the lid off. Dipping her finger into the container, she brought it to her lips and playfully licked it off. Scooping up just a bit more, she offered it to Quinn. "Want some?"

Quinn groaned then, spreading her legs a little more. She bit her lip watching Santana lick the cream off her finger, which only helped to make her member twitch. Taking in a small breath, she watched her before nodding. She leaned up slightly to take her finger in her mouth, sucking off the cream. "So good," she murmured, lifting her hands to run them down Santana's legs.

Santana moaned loudly at the feel of Quinn's tongue on her fingers lapping at the whipped cream. Her clit pulsed as if she had licked her much more directly and it was electrifying.

Dipping her fingers back in the whipped cream, Santana painted Quinn's chest with broad strokes sitting back on her heels to examine her work. "Ready, baby?"

The blonde watched intently as the brunette spread the whipped cream across her chest, making her body hum. She nodded quickly to Santana, eyeing her. "I'm ready," she whispered to her as she gripped the sheets. Letting out a breath, she sucked in a breath several times. Quinn watched her silently, wanting to touch the brunette. "Please." She whispered softly.

Angling her legs under Quinn's, Santana spread the blonde's legs open as she leaned forward trapping Quinn's erection between their bodies and rolling her hips down playfully. She licked small circles around her belly button and up the center of her chest until she reach her cream covered breasts and nipples. Trailing her tongue through the white foam, she moaned at the sweet taste layered on the salty warm skin.

Her tongue wrapped around the hard nipple pulling it into her mouth and worrying it with her teeth. "Going to take my time with you tonight, love."

The blonde groaned at Santana licking, lifting her head to look at her. She tried to rolled her hips up into the Latina only to find she was trapped beneath her. Grunting slightly, she took in another breath. "You're going to be the death of me," she whispered softly, dropping her head back. Closing her eyes, she let Santana have her control. She took in several deep breaths again, she tried to keep her mind clear with only Santana in mind right now.

"But what a way to go." Santana husked out against the blonde's skin as she swiped her tongue in a line up through the cream but keeping it on the tip of her tongue. Crawling upward, she kept her upper body away from Quinn's and leaned more heavily on her right wrist.

She lowered her head and traced Quinn's lower lip with her tongue leaving a light trail of whipped cream in its wake. Santana moaned low watching Quinn's tongue reflexively dip out to taste the sweetness on her lip. Her hips rolled forward on their own, the head of Quinn's erection sliding through her already soaked folds.

Quinn watched the Latina crawl up her body. She licked at the cream, moaning to her. Sighing, the blonde glanced down to where Santana moved against her. She groaned out, gripping the sheets. "Fuck," she groaned out, arching her back slightly. Closing her eyes, she panted a moment before she actually released in between them. "Shit Santana…" she whispered, bending her knees slightly.

Santana felt Quinn's body tense between them followed by a soft grunt and warm flow of fluid on their abdomens. A small smirk played across her features as she shifted her hips left to right teasing the now sensitive tip of Quinn where it was trapped between them.

"Mmm. I can't wait to lick my way back down your body and taste you on your skin. Then it's time to paint her and so so slowly lick it off until you come in my mouth too."

Quinn moaned then, rolling her hips into Santana. "Baby," she murmured to her. Gripping the bed, she arched her back as she felt the heat spread through her. She came once already, making everything tingle below her waist. Humming, she wiggled her toes as she could feel herself growing hard again. The blonde's eyes snapped to the door, gripping the bed again.

Sucking hard on Quinn's neck, Santana marked her pale skin soothing it with her tongue for beginning her descent. She licked, sucked and nipped her way down the center of her chest pausing only long enough to lick off the few remaining dabs of whipped cream and to tease the girl's nipples to full hardness. Trailing further down, Santana rolled her tongue around her belly button flicking at the lip of its edge and lapping up the come painting her stomach and lower abdomen.

Santana moaned as the unique flavor of Quinn and a hint of cool whip teased her tongue and filled her mouth. "Fuck. I love the way you taste. I need more."

Sitting back on her heels once again,she tucked her legs back and grabbed the container liberally covering Quinn's member and the soft sacs nestled at the juncture of her thighs. "Ready?"

The blonde kept her attention on Santana, trying to keep her focus on what was going on. She moaned at the teasing things the Latina was doing down her chest, licking, sucking and nipping at her skin. Quinn lifted her head to watch Santana lick the come off of her stomach, making her member strain even more. Bending her knees and spreading her legs even more for Santana, she simply nodded to her even when she was fighting a battle in her head to keep the focus with her. Quinn kept repeating in her head she was home at the apartment. Looking at Santana, she took several deep breaths and nodded again. "Please." She whispered to her.

Santana took Quinn's hand in hers and squeezed it reminding her this was all for her, well for both of them really. Meticulously, she worked her tongue in thin strokes along Quinn's heated flesh loving the feel of her muscles contracting at each touch.

Nuzzling her mouth into the small space between the blonde's thighs, Santana gently licked part of the whipped cream from her balls before sucking them into her mouth and rolling her tongue around and around it to get all the sticky substance off it. Feeling it pull in closer to Quinn's body, Santana lightened the pressure and feathered her fingers in Quinn's hand.

Quinn moaned, gripping the sheet with her free hand as she held Santana's with the other. The teasing and attention was a lot to her, making her arch up again. The moment her tongue was on her balls, she dug her heels into the bed and moaned out. She loved the attention, having her girlfriends touch her there. It was constantly new to her to have them touch her. Several years ago, she never would have never considered the fact that someone would even like the idea to touch her there, now, she was reassured everyday with how much her girls wanted to be with her sexually. Feeling the coiling low in her stomach, she shook her head slightly. "Fuck," she breathed out.

At Quinn's breathy tone, Santana turned her attention to the cream coating her erection. Licking at the tip, rolling her tongue down the veins of the shaft, she pulled each dab of whipped cream into her mouth.

Her body pulsed in anticipation as the taste of the whipped cream mixed with the sweet and salty flavor leaking from the head and rolled over her tongue. "Fuck, baby. You taste so good. You always do but this is just fun trying to make sure I get it all."

The blonde groaned as Santana licked at her, arching up again. When the Latina, took her in her mouth, she grunted and rolled her hips up into her. After a good swipe of her tongue, Quinn came again in her mouth and gripped the sheets tighter. "Santana," she moaned out repeatedly, bucking her hips up. "Baby."

Santana moaned against Quinn swallowing and working her through her orgasm one hand still clasped in Quinn's. Her other hand trailed across the blonde's outer thigh to her ass holding her in her mouth until she felt the tension eased in her body and she sank back to the mattress. With a few more soft licks, she released her onto her abdomen and crawled up her body.

"God, Q. I love playing with you."

Quinn completely relaxed into the bed, closing her eyes as she let Santana crawl up her body. The blonde took in several deep breaths before looking up at her. "I like being paid attention to," she murmured in reply as she wrapped her arms around her. She took in a few steadying breaths, pressing her face into her neck to try to make herself feel more secure then. The blonde gripped onto the Latina's back. "I feel sticky," she murmured softly.

"Oh." Santana rolled to her side and dropped down next Quinn. "We can take a shower if you want."

The Latina kissed Quinn's shoulder sweetly and took a moment just to enjoy the connection of the two of them laying side by side. "I love you."

"Hey…" she stated the moment the Latina rolled off of her. "Get back here." Rolling over, she laid on top of the brunette and raised her eyebrows. "I'm just making a comment because it's different to me. I'm not negating it or saying it feels gross. I've not released on my chest in a long time." She smiled to Santana, running her hands up and down her sides. "I love you too baby."

Santana grunted softly when Quinn pressed her back against the mattress and rolled on top of her. Her hands, both of them, automatically went to the small of the blonde's back and the curve of her ass.

"It's crazy fucking hot when you did that. Licking you off made me so wet."

Quinn smiled to her, running her hands up and down her back. "Which means you're horny," she murmured softly. Grinning to her, she reached in between then to stroke herself. "Personally, I like getting down to pleasure more than teasing and you used most of the whipped cream on me." Quinn smiled and slid herself inside of her girlfriend.

"I am horny, but we don't have to …. ahhh." Santana cried out when Quinn slide so sweetly inside her. "Fuck. I lied. We do have to."

The Latina wrapped her legs around Quinn's hips and rocked forward taking her all the way inside. She attached her lips to the blonde's pale neck, biting and sucking almost certainly marking the hell of her girl.

The blonde smiled to Santana, keeping her head up as she kissed her neck. Groaning, she rocked her hips against the Latina. She gripped the bed and rocked harder into her. "Fuck," she moaned out. "Santana. You're so tight. Come on baby."

Sucking Quinn off, knowing that her mouth on her breasts was the reason she had come on her own skin had Santana on edge already. She was soaking wet and pulsing around Quinn's length.

Snaking a hand between their bodies, she massaged her clit moaning as Quinn rocked into her hard, fucking her deep. "Just like that, baby."


	61. My Junk Is You

Rachel had spent all morning in the 1800's, transported into Wendla's world along with her fellow castmates. Rehearsals were winding down though, with opening night just around corner. Now it was time to put the finishing touches on everything. There was no such thing as being too prepared.

On days where Quinn or Santana were free to stop by, the brunette was incredibly more giddy, bouncing around backstage whenever the boys were onstage and talking to anyone who would listen about her girls. They'd decided to take a quick break, the director needing to make a few phone calls.

Walking around to the stage door on the side of the building, the brunette stepped out, keeping the door propped open as she waited for the blonde.

Quinn had been spending time with a designer that morning, choosing different styles she was willing to try with him. Of course, she felt weird trying anything on with him because he would have been the first other than Rachel and Santana to see her naked from the waist down. He had to see her naked though just so he could gauge how much room he needed to make for her. Thankfully, he was polite about it, simply working around her and taking measurements without touching. She stayed quiet for the most part, letting him work around her.

While he drew up the designs with the measurements, she got dressed again and simply waited until he could show her his idea. At first she was a little skeptical at the drawing, but after a few more inspections she decided she could wear it. It would be a step out of her entire comfort zone, but she was willing to do it. When they set everything up, she gladly gathered her stuff together and nodded to him before she left. Earlier she had made plans to meet Rachel at her rehearsals, making her excited to see her girl now.

Running out, she hoofed it down to the theater off of Broadway and rounded the corner in time to see Rachel standing there waiting for her. She smiled widely then and walked a little quicker until she reached her girlfriend. "Hey baby," she greeted, leaning in to kiss her softly. "Sorry if I'm late. My meeting with the designer went over a little bit." Quinn stepped into the theater so Rachel could shut the backdoor. "How's everything going today?"

Rachel turned towards the sidewalk, grinning as she saw Quinn's pace pick up until the brunette was able to wrap her arms around the blonde. She smiled against her lips, giving her hips a light squeeze. "It's alright, we just went on break a few minutes ago." As the pair stepped into the theater, Rachel and Quinn began walking towards the brunette's dressing room, "Everything's amazing. Though we keep messing up on the stupid placement of the chairs. And we almost fell to our demise because no one showed up to grip the platform so we were just swinging everywhere."

With a quiet giggle, she shook her head, leading them into the dressing room, "How was your day, love? Things with the designer went well?"

The blonde nodded to her with a smile, moving with her towards the dressing room. "I think the placement would be the hardest thing to get down correctly," she replied, stepping into the dressing room. Taking a seat on the couch, she looked up at the brunette and smiled warmly to her. "I'm guessing that platform is completely free-flowing, so the only way to have the safety is having someone hold it. Kind of scary actually."

"My day has been fine. The designer is quite nice," she stated softly. "My first time being completely naked from the waist down in front of someone for measurements, so I felt a little awkward. He was nice though. He's designing specific underwear around me, so it'll be nice." She smiled up at the brunette. "How much longer with rehearsals?"

Rachel sat down next to Quinn, leaning against the blonde, "Yeah, it's rather sensitive to movement if someone isn't holding it. The slightest move and you go swinging like crazy. I was convinced I was going to have to jump off to not go flying."

She laced her fingers with Quinn's, smiling over at the blonde. "He better have been nice. Not just anyone gets to see my baby half naked. I'm assuming since you aren't upset or anything that he was completely professional?" she asked curiously, giving Quinn's hand a light squeeze.

"We only have a handful of standard rehearsals. Then we have a night of rest and then bam, opening night is here."

"He was very professional," she replied, running her thumb against the brunette's hand. "He didn't touch me at all, took the measurements as close as he could." Leaning over, she kissed her cheek gently and smiled to Rachel. "They better be careful with you up there. They'll have hell to pay with me and Santana on their ass if you get hurt." Quinn ran her hand up and down her back gently. "Then you'll have a regular schedule and we can relax a little."

Rachel nodded, smiling as the blonde kissed her cheek. "He better not have touched you. I would smack him upside the head," she murmured, turning to face Quinn, legs draped over the blonde's lap. "You don't have to worry about me getting hurt, I think the crew is terrified of you and Santana. You two are intimidating."

She brought Quinn's hand to her lips, kissing the back of her hand gently. "I can't wait to have a regular schedule like a normal person."

Quinn ran her free hand over the brunette's legs, touching her skin as she relaxed with her on the couch. "I would have hurt him if he did," she stated with a smile at Rachel's comment. Seeing her kiss the back of her hand, she squeezed her thigh gently. "We care about you. It's why we get angry if something happens to you. I can't wait to have you home more. I've missed curling up with you and just being. As it is, when I'm off sometimes neither of you are home so I'm kind of home alone."

Rachel leaned her head against Quinn's shoulder, "I know you two care. It's amazing," she said, kissing the blonde's neck softly. "I can't wait until you and I can curl up at home and I won't have to be wearing a terribly ugly dress," she whispered, brushing her fingers along Quinn's arm. "I need to remember to bring some pictures from home to put in here for intermission and any breaks when you and Santana aren't here."

"I like seeing you with nothing at all," the blonde replied with a smile as she wrapped her free arm around her waist to pull her close. "Bringing the pictures to remind people you're taken?" She grinned, kissing Rachel's cheek in return. Truth be told, Quinn was slightly possessive when it came to her girls, wanting to keep everyone else away from either of them. It bothered her that someone else had their hands on her for a simple Broadway show. She knew the brunette would be coming home to her, but it didn't make her feel any less worried about it.

"I much prefer wearing nothing at all, especially around you," she whispered against her skin, scooting as close to the blonde as she could. A small smile pulled at the corners of her lips at the blonde's possessive statement. She lifted her head from the blonde's shoulder, brushing her fingers along her cheek. "Pictures for myself so I can look at my gorgeous girls whenever I have free time. Well, that and so anyone who comes in here can see that I have two very sexy girlfriends."

She pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of Quinn's nose. "I can see it in your eyes," she whispered, "your mind went to the jealous place."

"Because someone else other than Santana and myself is touching you," she replied to her, stroking her skin gently. "I know he won't touch you like that, but sex is between us." She stated her comment, referring to not only her and Rachel, but also Santana. "Sex is important to me. It's my connection with the two of you."

Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, nodding as the blonde spoke. It was definitely one of Rachel's concerns with taking the role. But there was no way she could let such an amazing opportunity pass by. "I know," she whispered, holding Quinn close, "Sex will always be just between the three of us, even if I have to act it out with someone else." She smiled up at Quinn, "Thank you though, for being as supportive as you can be with something that makes both you and Santana uncomfortable."

"I know it will be between us," she murmured softly, running her hand up under the back of her shirt. Kissing her forehead, she smiled to her. "This is your career and the role of a lifetime. I would never tell you to turn something down because of my personal preferences. As long as I know you and Santana are coming home to me at night and keeping it between us in that way, I'm fine." She kissed her forehead again, holding Rachel close. Opening night was going to be hard for her with just seeing Rachel's costar over her in that manner.

"I will always be coming home to you every night, regardless of what my job entails," she said, leaning up and kissing Quinn's chin softly. Her fingers trailed along Quinn's arm, drawing random shapes against the pale skin. "I'm kind of nervous about having you and Santana and my dads see certain parts of the musical. At least, for the first time. I know that it might make things a little weird."

Quinn nodded silently to her, kissing her cheek. "It'll be okay though," she murmured to her. "We'll get through it. I'm sure it will look artistic like it should. And after the show, we will go out for a desert so we can discuss things since I know your fathers will want to. I'll be okay." She smiled warmly, trying to reassure her.

Rachel sat up on the couch, moving to sit on Quinn's lap to get just that much closer to the girl. "That sounds perfect. And I'm holding you and Santana responsible for covering their eyes for at least three scenes. If you don't, I will tease you senseless, Quinn Fabray. And you and I both know how much you hate teasing whenever **that** time comes."

She flashed the blonde a teasing smirk and a wink before giving her a light peck on the cheek. "But you have nothing to worry about, you and Santana are the only ones I'll ever want. You're more than welcome to close your eyes as well if you'd like."

Smiling up at the brunette, Quinn steadied her and grinned slightly. "I will try my best to cover their eyes, but if they refuse to let me do it, then I cannot be held responsible," she stated softly. "As for the teasing, I'm open to it. I'm just getting used to it. It just feels like I'm being denied something during that time, but anyways. As I said, I will do my best to stop them from seeing it."

"I will close my eyes during that time," she replied softly, running her hands up her back gently. Kissing her lips lightly, she smiled to her. "Your fathers will be here on Thursday. Are we going to take them out to dinner that night or should I cook dinner?" She asked softly.

"You're ruining my leverage, babe," she teased with a playful pout, leaning forward and kissing Quinn with pouty lips, wrapping her arms around her neck before grinning. "As long as you two try your best, I will be alright with that."

Rachel twirled blonde hair between her fingers, smiling against Quinn's lips. "I'm not going to make you cook, I know how hard you've been working this week. We'll go out to dinner and then eat in the rest of the nights aside from opening and their last night in New York. I would also love to help cook, but I'll stay away from open flames and knives and we'll be alright."

Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist to hold her close. "I'll teach you to cook baby," she replied softly. "I know you want to know how." She smiled up at the girl and kissed her languidly. "We'll need to make reservations at the restaurant so we have a table. When do you want bring up our relationship and how do you think Santana and I should approach them about asking for your hand in marriage? I'm scared about asking for it from them and I feel unprepared with them."

Rachel grinned excitedly, bouncing lightly on the blonde's lap "Yes, you'll have to teach me how sometime after dads leave. When we have plenty of time for trial and error." She cupped the back of the blonde's head, leaning forward and capturing Quinn's lips with her own. The kiss was slow, unhurried, and absolutely beautiful just like every single kiss they shared.

She smiled as she pulled back, feeling the rush of butterflies flooding her stomach as the blonde spoke about marriage and asking her fathers. "You shouldn't be scared, baby. They'll probably be giddy and ask if they can help plan the wedding."

Cupping the blonde's cheek, she kissed her lips gently, "You're their daughter too, Quinn. You have been for years. Our relationship will click for them whenever they see the three of us together and they'll see how right it is. We just have to be ourselves. Our silly and loving and cuddly selves."

She hummed against her lips, holding onto her. "I get worried about it baby," she stated softly. "I know it would click for them." Kissing her softly again, she looked up at the brunette. "Promise me nothing will change if they don't accept us." She whispered, cupping her cheeks as she looked at her. "Promise me that we'll still be together." The blonde sucked in a slow breath, eyeing her quietly.

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip, fighting back the overwhelming emotions that always stirred whenever Quinn sounded so incredibly vulnerable. Resting her hands over Quinn's, she smiled softly, "I promise you that nothing will change. I promise that we will still be together, the three of us. I promise you that, one of these days, regardless of whether or not my fathers give us their blessing, I will be marrying the two most beautiful women in the entire world. I'd choose you and Santana every time, over anything."

Quinn held Rachel close, kissing her softly. "You and Santana are the only women I'll ever want or need," she murmured against her lips. The blonde pressed her forehead against hers and simply breathed her in. She smiled a little to Rachel and intertwined their fingers. "I love you and Santana more than anything in the world."

Rachel smiled, resting her forehead against Quinn's, "You have absolutely nothing to worry about, because I'll be coming home to you and Santana every day for the rest of my life. And my dads trust my judgement and they have heard me talk about our relationship for months now. Now they'll get to see it with their eyes and it'll make them realize that we truly do balance each other out and we're all so perfect for one another in such different ways."

"So they know already," she asked, holding onto the brunette. "This is just a confirmation for them then." Quinn smiled and hugged her tight. The blonde pulled Rachel down into a kiss, keeping them locked together. She hummed slightly against her lips and cupped her cheeks.

"Exactly, they'll be fine. Who wouldn't fall in love with Santana?" she murmured, scooting a little closer to the blonde, leaning down and meeting Quinn's lips. She smiled into the kiss, arms slipping around the blonde's neck to pull her closer, deepening the kiss. "Mm I love you," she whispered before pressing their lips together once more.

"I love you too," she murmured against her lips, sliding her hands under the back of her shirt to touch her skin. Quinn felt better then, know this meeting was going to be a confirmation to Rachel's fathers about their entire relationship including Santana. The blonde just completely relaxed of everything, feeling a relief flood through her with the brunette. "How are we going to handle our sex lives with them around? Santana and I are going to get restless."

Rachel relaxed into Quinn's embrace, loving that they'd cleared the air a bit about reoccurring worries. It worried her too, knowing that they were practically putting their relationship under a microscope for her fathers. But they'd always supported her, they would still support her. They would see and understand this love and even if they didn't, Rachel had Quinn and Santana and that was more than she could ever ask for.

A smirk pulled at her lips at Quinn's question and Rachel ran her fingers slowly along Quinn's shoulders, "We aren't stopping, if that's what you're asking," she stated firmly. "Obviously we'll have to make restrictions. No sex outside of the bedroom, no sex while they're awake, and no loud noises if they're home. But if Santana and I got away with it in the middle of a park, we can definitely get it on while my dads are asleep. It'll be like when we would come home during the holidays freshman year and you snuck across the hall into my bedroom."

Quinn raised her eyebrows at the brunette, looking up at her. "You managed to have sex in the park without someone finding out? You're lucky," she laughed slightly, smiling at her. "So keep the sex in the bedroom, no loud noises and try to do it when they're asleep. I think I can do that. I mean, we managed it when we were at home with them when we were in college." The blonde smiled to her, leaning up to kiss her softly.

Rachel giggled softly, nodding slightly, "We were quiet and off where no one could find us. And Santana was being Santana and being too sexy to wait the ten minutes to walk home." She grinned at the memory before leaning in and kissing Quinn's cheek. "We'll just act like sneaky hormonal teenagers again. They'll never suspect a thing if we're quiet." Leaning in, she kissed the blonde's lips gently, cupping her cheek with her hand.

"Just have to be quiet," she agreed softly, kissing Rachel. She wrapped her arms around her and smiled against her lips. "I'm pretty sure the know by now that we've had sex and you're definitely no longer a virgin. They can't expect us to be celibate for four years." The blonde laughed slightly and shrugged to her. "I love you."

"Besides, like I'm going to spend my evenings playing scrabble with you when you're completely irresistible," she murmured, brushing her fingers along Quinn's neck. "And since we are talking marriage, and they know the three of us live together, I really don't think they're that naive." Rachel giggled softly at the idea of the three of them, as sex-crazed as they could be, attempting to feign celibacy for an entire week. "I love you too, Quinn."

Quinn smiled to Rachel, pressing her forehead to hers. The blonde held the brunette close and just simply breathed her in. "When do you have to go back to rehearsals?" She asked„ motioning with her head to outside the door. Personally, she just wanted to stay with the brunette and relax with her. "Sometimes I wish we weren't working constantly, but this is our money and it's your dream. Our lives are still here and together and that's what matters to me the most." She smiled to Rachel and kissed her lightly.

Rachel shrugged slightly, turning her head to glance back at the door. "I know the director had to make a few calls. I think it was something about the promotional pictures or something. Every time this happens we end up breaking forever or for lunch. So I have plenty of time until one of the stage hands come and knock on the door and tell me I need to go be pregnant again."

She pressed her lips to Quinn's cheek, brushing her nose against the smooth skin, "I know what you mean. I don't like having completely opposite schedules with you and Santana. Or working across town from one another. But it feels so amazing to be on that stage and to see the finished product of your photos or to hear how completely energized San sounds after she gets off an important call. I love how individually satisfied we are in our work, it makes coming home so much more amazing."

Quinn smiled to Rachel, nodding to her. "It is pretty amazing," she whispered to her. "I can't wait to see your finished product either. I've been wanting to see it completely." Sliding her hands further up the back of Rachel's shirt, she smiled and kissed her neck gently. "Both of you are adorable when you get excited over your jobs. I'm happy to have a company working with me, trying to promote more things with me to the point their creating a line around me." Quinn smiled again and looked up at the brunette.

Rachel tilted her head ever-so-slightly, giving Quinn's lips a little more access to her neck. "I love seeing you at work. Or listening to you talk about your day. I am so glad that you've found a company that wants to mold their shoots around you instead of having you mold yourself around them. It shows in the photos just how happy you are. And it doesn't hurt that you look absolutely gorgeous in underwear."

"They're molding more than their shoots," she murmured to her. "I have a complete underwear molded around me. Once it's done, I'll bring it home so you and Santana can see it before the shoot and let me know how it looks." Quinn grazed her teeth against her skin and scratched her nails down her back. "The underwear should be done by Saturday, so I can definitely show it to you in the bedroom. I'm not comfortable with your fathers taking a loot at it."

Rachel's eyes fell shut as Quinn's teeth grazed against her skin, a small smile pulling at her lips. "I don't think my dads should see the unveiling of the underwear, I plan on jumping you immediately afterwards to test how lovely they'll look on the floor so it's best they aren't around for that."

Leaning down, the brunette pressed her lips to the crook of Quinn's neck, fingers sliding along her sides. "I can only imagine how amazing you'll look."

"The underwear is slightly revealing, so we'll see what it looks like," she replied softly to her. "I can only imagine how Santana will react to it. It'll be interesting to see her reaction. I'm slightly scared of them just because it's revealing, but Under Armour really wants to do it with me and they want me to model it for them. The world will definitely know it's no joke that I have a penis." She raised her eyebrows and pulled back to look up at her.

"She's going to jump you, babe," she teased, tucking a loose strand of Quinn's hair behind her ear, "You could wear a potato sack around your waist and we'd still want to jump you." Rachel adjusted herself on Quinn's lap, smiling down at the blonde, "You need to be sure you're one hundred percent comfortable in them, though. They can't make you wear anything you don't want to."

Quinn laughed lightly, holding onto her tightly. "I'm sure I will be comfortable," she replied softly. Kissing her cheek, she scratched her back. "I like when you two jump me. You both are pretty amazing."

Rachel felt a smirk pulling at her lips, as she rested her forehead against Quinn's, fingers slipping underneath the fabric of her shirt to brush against her skin. "It's impossible to not jump you. I think I made that pretty obvious from the moment we started grinding on my couch freshman year."

"I remember that night," she replied, smiling to the brunette. "I was so scared, but caught up in the moment. I wasn't sure how you were going to take it if I got hard on you. Then I had to run before I released." Quinn laughed lightly, holding Rachel on her lap. "Now every time I see you, I just want to be inside you." Kissing her softly, she slid her hands to the front of her to touch her stomach.

"I wasn't really sure about the situation either. It was the first time I'd ever done something relatively intimate other than kissing with someone I really cared about and was really attracted to. But it was amazing even when you had to get up and run." She leaned forward, kissing the blonde slowly, fingers scratching lightly at her sides. "So then you understand exactly how I feel every time I see you too?"

Quinn nodded silently to her, scratching her skin gently. "It's amazing," she whispered softly. "Because I want you and Santana anytime I see you. I thought it was a simple lust thing several years ago, but only recently have I figured out that I just entirely want to be with you. I want that connection with you both constantly. Granted I love just being around you constantly, but sharing that with you is completely different. I love it."

Rachel nodded in agreement, smiling at the blonde, "With you and Santana, it has never been just lust. Though lust has definitely fueled plenty of our encounters. It's always about how close we are and how beautiful it is to share something so intimate." Rachel slipped off of Quinn's lap, pulling the blonde to lie down with her on the couch, curling up against her. "I'd much rather spend the rest of the day right here. Do you think they'll forget I need to be on stage?"

Quinn shifted with Rachel, wrapping her arms around her as they laid down together. "They might," she murmured to her. "You are their Wendla." She smiled, kissing her lightly as she intertwined their fingers together. "I love you." The blonde leaned in, kissing her softly as she simply held her on the couch and reveled being with her.

Rachel held Quinn close, enjoying the light kisses and the gentle touches. "Maybe they'll make it be the Melchior show for a little while. I can only hope, I'd much rather lay here with my model girlfriend," she said, leaning back in for another slow kiss, lips brushing together languidly.

Reaching up to cup her cheek, she smiled into the kiss. "And I'd much rather have you in my arms," she replied, smiling warmly. "We don't all that much time to be together until your fathers show up. Then we won't really be alone until they leave for their little tourist things they do." Quinn slid her hands up Rachel's back and rubbed her skin.

"It'll be nice to have them around though. I miss getting to see them, they were my best friends for the longest time," she said with a smile, giving Quinn's hips a light squeeze, "but I am going to miss getting to spend most of the day cuddling with you and Santana. It's the best way to spend the day."

Quinn was quiet at her comment, bitting the inside of her cheek slightly. "I know they were. They still are baby," she murmured to her. "You talk to them just as much as you talk to us. I know it doesn't seem like much, but it's a lot and they cherish that. I know they do. As for us, you'll still be able to get it because we'll relax around the apartment with your fathers, granted there might not be that much sex or kissing."

The brunette looked into Quinn's eyes, "They do get biweekly updates on our various accomplishments. They've been fully updated on the appropriate non-underwear parts of your shoot and of Santana's internship and her cast removal. It's like they're constantly here." Rachel pressed a few quick kisses to Quinn's cheek, "You can cut back sex, but you cannot cut back kissing. I plan on stealing them if you try. My dads have seen us kiss plenty of times. They'll have to suffer through the little pecks."

"Oh, when I meant kissing, I meant full on kissing baby," she replied softly, laughing lightly. "I would never deny you, myself or Santana a kiss. I'm actually referring to our little make-out sessions that usually end in us getting fucked." Quinn grinned to her, touching her skin. "I can go without sex for a while, but kissing… no. I need that and cuddles."

Rachel breathed out a dramatic sigh of relief. "Thank heavens," she said, draping her leg over Quinn to pull her closer. "I was going to die if you tried to cut me off of kisses and cuddles. But you do make a very good point that we shouldn't participate in those very heated kissing sessions that always end in someone coming more than once."

Quinn almost felt like taking back her words the moment Rachel agreed. Part of her knew this was temporary though. The blonde nodded to Rachel, staying quiet then. She felt like a kid then. Her entire body actually trembled as part of her subconscious felt like it was being punished. It was stupid really that she was feeling like this. Rachel wouldn't do that, but the feeling she got reminded her so much of when her father would discipline her.

"Quinn," she whispered, trailing her fingers along her spine underneath her shirt, noses brushing against one another, "you got really quiet on me." She scooted a little closer to the blonde as she felt Quinn shudder lightly, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, "Baby, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Looking at the brunette, she took a deep breath. "I know it's not going to end, but will we still do it when we're alone?" She asked, searching her face silently. "It's stupid. Forget about it. It's fine. I'll be fine." She shook her head to Rachel, pulling back from the brunette.

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip, scooting a little closer to get rid of the new distance between them without being too forceful. "Every single chance we get, you know we will," she whispered, pressing her lips gently against the side of Quinn's neck, smiling against her skin. "It's not stupid, baby. But I promise you, this coming week will be full of secret sexual endeavors."

Quinn relaxed then, pulling Rachel close. "I don't like the idea of it stopping for a while," she replied softly, running her hand up and down her back. Turning her head, she kissed her and slid her hands up her back. "You know me well enough to know the idea of that is unsettling at most." The blonde raised her eyebrows to her and kept their eyes locked.

Rachel grinned as the blonde kissed her lips, pulling back slowly to smile at Quinn. "We aren't stopping. Ever. Fear not, baby," she said with a warm smile, brushing her fingers along Quinn's side. "My dads will only be here for about a week. And while they're here, we can keep things inside of the bedroom and in here," she said, gesturing to the room around them.


	62. Isn't She Lovely

Earlier in the day, Santana had been teasing with Rachel as she made her way home and that teasing had led to the diva's hand replacing her own between her legs and a whole lot of kissing to remove that pout. Wrapped in the blanket on the couch, the pair had giggled like teenage girls as they watched really bad reality tv and waited for Quinn to come home.

And now, now their girlfriend had come in and gone to change into the new underwear that had been designed especially to her measurements and for her. Santana had gone from zero, well 30 because she always had a slow burn where Rachel and Quinn was concerned, to 60 at the mere mention of Quinn in and out of underwear. She was pretty sure she was going to have to sit on her hands to avoid stripping the blonde naked before she and Rachel could truly appreciate her in them.

Quinn had spent the most of the day with the designer, her body being completely naked to him. Sighing, she watched her girlfriends flirt with each other. She wanted to be home then, just be with them instead. When she got the finished product, Quinn was impressed with them. She felt awkward in them though, not sure of how the bulge helped her any. Finally heading home, Quinn took home the underwear, wanting to show them first.

She slipped into the apartment, glancing to her girls. Kissing their cheeks gently, she headed back to the bedroom to change. When she pulled on the underwear, she bit her lip before walking out with a robe on. Quinn stepped in front of her girlfriends, eyeing them for a moment. "Be honest and let me know if I should even wear these," she stated to them before she undid the tie and slipped them off. The green underwear fit close to her body, molding around her and the pouch in the front held her comfortably, but was definitely revealing with her package.

Rachel had never been more thankful for the end of rehearsal. The rest of the week was devoted to resting and perfecting. And the cast having a little celebratory bonding time when the director didn't keep them into the wee hours of the morning running through numbers repeatedly. But today, she was rushing home while participating in some shameless flirting. She had been incredibly relieved to find that Santana was actually naked on the couch.

They'd been curled up on the couch, wrapped in blankets and giggling like they were still in high school, gushing over terrible reality shows, sneaking in kisses anywhere Rachel could find. The pair had practically jumped off of the couch to greet the blonde as she came through the door, excited to finally have a night home together.

After a few minutes, Quinn stepped out of the bathroom wrapped up in a robe. The brunette watched with rapt attention as the blonde untied the robe revealing the green underwear. "Damn," she murmured, eyes flickering up to meet Quinn's when she realized she'd been staring for quite a while, "Baby, you look drop dead gorgeous."

Santana bit her lip in anticipation while Quinn's fingers toyed with the tie at the waist of her robe. Butterflies flitted in her stomach and she longed to stand up and unwrap the blonde like a present on her birthday, a very special present.

Her gaze followed the robe as it slowly opened revealing first her shoulders and breasts, toned abs, and the sexiest underwear she had ever seen her girlfriend wear. The material clung to the curve of her hips accentuating that she was indeed female, but then there was the glorious green cupping Quinn, revealing the outline of her member and the fullness of her balls.

Santana's fingers itched to touch the silky looking material, to hold Quinn through the briefs but she couldn't move. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she struggled to find words to adequately describe how amazing Quinn looked. "Holy fuck me, Q. You … those … Jesus I want to fucking jump you right now."

The blonde moved forward towards both girls, kneeling on the couch. She took in a deep breath, touching their thighs gently. "Are you sure?" She asked, looking at them. Quinn glanced between them, eyeing their faces. "Should I wear these?" Raising her eyebrows, she kneeled on the side of the couch and took in a deep breath. "Please be honest."

Rachel glanced sideways at Santana, nodding slightly in agreement. She smiled over at Quinn, resting her hand over the blonde's. "I'm being one hundred percent honest with you right now," she said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, eyes reflexively glancing back down at the underwear, "I'm so torn between looking at you in those for as long as possible and tearing them off of you because of how amazing you look."

With a low growl, Santana's slight restraint snapped and she lunged for the blonde. Her hands went directly to Quinn's hips, fingers sliding over the back of the the green fabric squeezing her ass. Yanking Quinn into her pressing their lower bodies together practically riding her through the underwear, Santana captured her lips in a hard, bruising kiss.

"You should wear them because you look sexy as hell." Santana sucked Quinn's lip into her mouth and worried it with her teeth. "Unlike Tiny, I'm not torn. I want to yank these off you with my teeth."

Quinn smiled to Rachel's response, her hand squeezing her thigh. "When we're here at home, you don't have to be torn baby," she replied softly. She was about to lean into Rachel when she heard the low growl from Santana. The blonde looked back at her and straightened quickly as the Latina shot up. Quinn wasn't entirely expecting this much from Santana, but she welcomed it, holding g onto her shoulders as she was kissed. "Don't rip them," she stated against her lips. "I need these for the shoot Saturday." Quinn hummed against her lips. She pushed her underwear off, being careful with them before she went back to Santana and glanced to Rachel, motioning for her to join.

Rachel couldn't help but smirk, becoming enthralled with the way Santana practically lunged at Quinn, pressing their bodies together. Fuck, she was the luckiest girl in the entire world. Her eyes followed Quinn's hands as she slid of the small fabric, discarding them somewhere - Rachel didn't really care. Quinn was finally naked.

Moving over to slip her arms around Quinn's waist, she kissed slowly along her shoulder and neck, sucking gently on the skin before capturing her earlobe between her teeth. "Do you know how sexy you are? How much we both constantly want you? Especially when you wear things like that," she husked out against the shell of her ear.

Santana's nose flared in obvious arousal as she drew in several deep breaths. Where Rachel's touch was gentle, but intense, Santana's was rough and full of all out want. "After this shoot, or whenever they don't have to go back, bring them home. I want to put my on you through them. Touch you through the material. We won't destroy them, but .. God, baby. Just fuck. Sexy."

"Once more is made I'll get even more of them," Quinn replied softly. "I'm the model for them and I helped design them." The blonde smiled to both of them, wrapping each arm around them. "Let's take this to the bedroom." Quinn pulled away from them, grabbing their hands to head back to the bedroom with them both. "Come on."

"Like I would ever disagree with that," she murmured, taking Quinn's hand and following her lead to the bedroom. "I hope you know you'll be wearing them a lot," she said as they reached the bed, turning and giving the blonde a gentle nudge until she was sitting on the edge of the mattress.

Turning to Santana, Rachel grinned, slipping her arm around the Latina's waist. "I think you and I should show Quinn just how much we love how she looked in those."

"Lead the way." Santana linked fingers with Quinn content to follow her to the bedroom appreciating the sway of her naked hip and the way she bobbed with each step. Her horndog was on high alert for sure.

"You think so, Tiny? You think we should let her know just how hot she made us? How wet?" Santana inched impossibly closer to both girls her tongue and teeth playing teasing at the pale skin of Quinn's neck and ear on the opposite side of Rachel. "Lay on the bed, baby. Let us show you."

Quinn bit her lip at the girls teasing her then, making her shiver with want as she grew slightly hard. The blonde obeyed them, crawling on the bed and laying back. She was content with them taking over and loving on her. Honestly, it was her favorite thing to let them have control. She did love taking control as well though, but this, with both girls crawling up to play with her, made her feel completely alive.

Rachel nodded slightly, tongue trailing a line down the blonde's neck. "I definitely think we should show her exactly what she does to us." The brunette pulled back, allowing Quinn to scoot back and lay comfortably on the bed. Her fingers grazed along the blonde's calves, scratching lightly at the skin as she knelt down on one side of Quinn, opposite Santana.

Leaning down, Rachel captured Quinn's lips for a heated kiss, unable to resist any longer. Tongues moved together as her hands moved up the blonde's sides, exploring as much skin as she could reach.

With Rachel kissing Quinn and playing with her top half, Santana settled in to appreciate her lower half starting with a flick of her tongue along the inside of her right ankle and working her way. Cutting her eyes upward, she took in the sight of the girl's erection hot and heavy against her stomach twitching with each flick of her tongue and glide of Rachel's fingers on her sides.

Straddling the hard muscle of Quinn's thigh, Santana painted her skin with the evidence of her arousal. "Feel what you do to me? What you no doubt do to Rachel?"

Quinn moaned out to both her girls, kissing Rachel passionately. Groaning, she cupped Rachel's cheek as she felt Santana moving up her legs. When she felt her arousal on her leg, the blonde closed her eyes and dropped her head back. "Fuck," she whispered out before lifting her head to look at the Latina. Quinn realized then that her girls were going to be completely loving on her with teasing. "Shit baby." She rolled her hips up slightly and laid there.

Rachel's hands moved slowly up Quinn's torso, appreciating every inch of smooth skin beneath her fingertips. Her lips travelled down the blonde's neck, slowly, thumbs brushing against her nipples. She glanced down, watching as Santana straddled Quinn's thigh, eliciting a low moan from Rachel's lips, a smirk pulling at the corners as she saw the blonde's member twitch in response.

"Does that turn you on baby? How fucking hot you make me and Santana by just looking at you?" Her lips travelled along Quinn's collarbone, continuing their path before slipping her tongue out to tease a hardened nipple.

Santana moaned at the feel of Quinn's thigh pressing into her aching center. Add to it watching the blonde arch her back as Rachel teased her nipple and Santana was positively soaking Quinn's leg.

"Jesus, baby." The Latina reached up to stroke Rachel's back and connect the three of them together. "I need you. Can I ride you? Rach, is that okay with you?"

The blonde bent her knees slightly, pushing up into Santana. Quinn felt the small release oozing out of her tip as she closed her eyes tightly. She gripped the sheets tightly then, opening her eyes to look up at them. At Santana's question, she nodded her head. "Come on baby," she said, lifting her hand to motion for Santana to crawl up her body. "What do you want Rach? Do you want to ride my face? I can eat you out."

At Santana's request, Rachel's face lit up. That was definitely the best idea she'd heard all day. "Of course, baby," she said, leaning back instinctively to Santana's touch, "ride her, love." She turned back to Quinn, kissing slowly up her to her lips, a smirk playing on her lips. "You and I both know I can never turn that down."

The brunette straddled the blonde's upper body, running her fingers through her hair slowly. "Fuck baby, you look so beautiful. I need you."

Santana clenched hard as Rachel purred out her permission. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she kneeled over Quinn taking her shaft in her hand. Stroking her in her palm, Santana teased the head with her fingertips moaning low as pre come lubed her fingers. Drawing her fingers to her mouth, she sucked them into her mouth savoring the taste of the blonde on her tongue.

Lifting up, she shamelessly stroked the tip of Quinn along her soaked folds before sinking down and taking her all the way inside. Throwing her head back, she didn't even bother to suppress the loud sounds falling her her open mouth.

Quinn groaned out to both of them, absolutely whining with want. She looked up at the brunette straddling her chest and smiled to her, running her hands up her thighs. The blonde couldn't see Santana past Rachel, making her legs go straight and her head go backwards as she was taken inside of the brunette. A moan erupted from her chest before she could look at Rachel and pull her up to straddle her face. Quinn licked up her soaked folds and sucjed at them gently.

Just hearing Santana's loud moans pushed Rachel closer to the edge. God, she was sure she could come from just listening to Quinn and Santana, no touch required. But the moment the blonde's hands gripped onto her thighs, pulling her up to straddle her face, touching became a definite necessity. A soft whimper slipped from her lips at the first graze of the blonde's tongue, her head falling back as she reached up to grip the headboard.

Santana leaned forward just enough to kiss and nip at Rachel's bare shoulder and back, but making sure that Quinn was still inside her. The new angle added more pressure against her front wall as she raised and lowered herself. Every slight movement caused her eyes to flutter shut. Her body was on fire and each pump of Quinn inside her drove her closer and closer to the the edge.

Feeling Quinn's body quivering under her and hearing those soft little mewling noises from Rachel, the sound of Quinn's tongue lapping at wet flesh, all of that combined had her right on the verge of letting go. "Come inside me, baby. Make me come."

Quinn groaned out against Rachel, picking at her walls. The blonde bucked her hips up into Santana. She moaned, looking up at the brunette to watch her. Grazing her teeth against her folds, she sucked at her hard. It only took a few more strokes of Santana and she was releasing inside of her with a grunt. The blonde kept her mouth moving against Rachel as she moaned out to both of them.

Santana's words only spurred Rachel on further. The way her voice sounded when she was on edge drove her absolutely wild. And with Quinn's tongue and teeth against her and Santana's lips against her skin, she knew she was right there with them. One hand kept it's grip against the headboard, the other moved to snake through blonde hair, lightly scratching against her scalp.

Her moans grew in volume as her body climbed to the edge. She could feel the blonde coming undone underneath her, with the low grunt followed by the loud moan. It wasn't long before Rachel was right there with her, her orgasm completely blindsiding her as waves of pleasure washed over her. With a loud moan, her head fell back, hips rocking as she rode through the pleasure, savoring every moment.

Santana felt Quinn swell inside her before she came. That feeling of being so full and the sweet sounds falling from Rachel's lips as she too let go pushed Santana over the edge with them. Like a hand closing finger by finger into a fist, it started in her abdomen and inched lower until the knot in her very core splintered into a million pieces and she came with the loudest of cries. Tomorrow she would be hoarse, but tonight, tonight her lovers were aware of how well they had worked her over.

Quinn groaned out to Rachel, guiding her back and laying her down on the bed. The blonde stilled rocked her hips up, gritting her teeth as she rode out her orgasm. Moaning to Santana, she held her hips until the girl collapsed to the side. "Fuck," she whispered, lying back. "That was amazing."

With the much needed help of Quinn due to her shaking legs, Rachel laid back on the bed. "Oh my god," she breathed out, turning her head to smile over at Quinn and Santana as both girls laid back on the bed as well. Rolling over onto her side, she draped her arm over the blonde's waist, hand resting on Santana's hip. "I love you both so much."

"Holy shit." Santana murmured collapsing next to Quinn on the opposite side of Rachel. Her body still pulsed and she took several deep breaths to calm her racing heart beat. Throwing her arm over Quinn's lower abdomen, her fingers danced along Rachel's warm skin. "We have had lots of sex, but that was … wow"

Kissing Quinn's shoulder, Santana nuzzled into her body. "I love you both."

"I love you both too," Quinn whispered, stroking Rachel's thigh gently. She smiled happily as she shifted with her girls. "I wonder why this time it was so intense." Pulling both girls into her, she held them close. "I really can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm not entirely ready to have your fathers here yet."

Rachel curled up into Quinn's side, pressing her lips gently against her chest. "I'm not either. I would love to just pause time and spend every moment with the two of you, then they can come. But at least we'll be able to get all of the nervous initial stuff out of the way. They're only here a week," she murmured against her skin, fingers trailing along Santana's side.

Santana shivered nervously for a minute. There was so much they needed to discuss with the Berry dads and she was going to have to be on her very best behavior. "But it's the week of Secret stuff not abstinence as I recall. Please please pretty please."

"It's the week of abstinence from screaming," Quinn replied, smiling slightly. "We wouldn't deny each other sex. I plan on still having it. Difference is we have to be quiet." Smiling to the Latina, she kissed her softly. "It'll be okay baby."

"I hate being quiet," she mumbled against Quinn's shoulders, a playful pout playing on her lips before she leaned up to kiss Quinn's cheek. "Anyone in this apartment building knows I'm a natural born screamer." Rachel's fingers trailed along Santana's side, drawing random shapes against the skin.

Santana felt herself clench at the mere thought of Rachel screaming out her pleasure for the whole building to hear. She actually got a kick out of knowing she could make the brunette that loud. "I hate when you have to be quiet and I love being loud with the two of you. This is going to be a trial, but after they go home, I think we need a date night at home to have wall to wall sex."

Quinn nodded at that. "We can do that," she stated to them. "A nice dinner, teasing each other leading up to sex." The blonde nodded to her and grinned, glancing to both girls. "I'm easy to tease." She stated softly.

Rachel grabbed the corner of the bed sheet, throwing it over them before settling back down against Quinn's side. "It's a date," she said grinning at both girls. "I do love to tease, it'll be a wonderful celebration of our renewed household freedoms."

"Not so sure about the teasing. Too much and we'll traumatize the neighbors 3 blocks over." Santana snuggled into her girls, sighing at how good it felt to feel their naked skin against hers. "And that dinner should probably be at home. Molesting the both of you in a public place would be bad form."

Quinn nodded to her, holding the Latina close. She returned her kiss passionately. "I trust your judgement, but that doesn't mean I'm not scared about it." The blonde pulled back from her to pull on her clothes. She glanced to Santana and rubbed her forehead. Quinn felt the stress of the day on her now, especially knowing she was going home to meet her girlfriend's parents again.

"I can make dinner for all of us," she replied to them, holding them both close. "We can do dinner by candlelight and just leave the lights off. Just us being together." Smiling, she ran her hand up Rachel's side slowly before running her other hand down Santana's side. It was amazing how comfortable she was with both of them. She'd come a long way from being shy and not letting anyone see her naked. "Thank you," she whispered to both of them, simply thanking them again for even accepting her.

"A night in with candles and just us would be wonderful." Rachel closed her eyes as she reveled in Quinn's touch, nuzzling against her skin. She loved everything they had together. She had to be the luckiest person in the world, to be able to be curled up with both Quinn and Santana. And for them to be able to have such a dynamic relationship that only continued to grow with time, that was astounding to the brunette. Opening her eyes as Quinn spoke, she looked up at the blonde with a small smile, "Thank _you, _Quinn."


	63. Unexpected Visits

Quinn was quiet, making her way to work this morning. Silently, she slipped into the office, glancing to everyone for a moment and nodding to them. It was a simple underwear shoot with the new underwear created. She was nervous at most. Making her way to the dressing room, she felt like shaking mostly. Everything was scary as she moved to strip of her clothing. She pulled on the underwear along with a robe before she headed to the make-up chair. The blonde was quiet, keeping her eyes down to the floor as she let them put the make-up on her.

Santana had known that Quinn was really nervous to be doing the shoot in her new and very revealing underwear so she decided to surprise her girlfriend by dropping in with coffee, a pastry and probably a stolen kiss or two. Clearing her schedule had been easy enough to do as she was doing her internship 3 days a week and working her modeling gigs and managerial duties the other days.

Two coffees and a brown paper bag in hand, Santana greeted the set manager with a small wave and made her way to the makeup area where she was told Quinn had gone. Walking up behind her, she motioned for the makeup person to not give her away. She leaned in, kissing her cloth covered shoulder, and whispered "Guess who?"

The blonde smiled warmly to the woman, taking a few deep breaths. Feeling someone kiss her shoulder, she frowned and turned her head to see Santana. "Oh… Hi baby," she greeted softly with a smile. "I was unsure of who decided to kiss my shoulder." Smiling, she reached out to touch her arm gently. She kissed her softly and let the make-up artist go back to work. Quinn kept her eyes on Santana, but she felt a touch on her arm from the artist. She furrowed her brows and glanced to her, seeing a smile. Quinn eyed Santana's face for a moment, but ignored the artist.

Santana returned the sweet soft kiss. "You have a lot of people kissing your shoulder on the set, beautiful?"

The Latina held Quinn's gaze admiring how beautiful she looked in her robe pre-makeup. It was as if they had awakened in the apartment and she had donned the robe to go out to the living room. The makeup lady was a little too touchy feely for her liking but she decided to push it aside and focus on her girl.

"Thought you might like coffee and some company."

"No, actually, I don't have a lot of people kissing my shoulder," she replied softly, shaking her head to Santana. The blonde smiled at the coffee in her hand, taking the cup to drink some. "Thank you." She whispered to her. Feeling the graze on her arm again, Quinn pulled her arm away, reaching out to touch Santana's hand gently. "What about your work today baby? I thought you had to call some people. Is this going to hurt your schedule?" Feeling the graze on her neck, Quinn moved away and glanced to the artist.

"I have to make those calls later, but getting to see you in those underwear is so much better than work stuff." Santana winked playfully at Quinn thinking about practically mauling her when she had seen those green underwear for the first time. "My schedule will be fun, baby. No worries."

Santana stepped back to give the makeup artist a little more room. She felt her ire rising though as the girl kept absently stroking Quinn's arm and now had grazed her neck a few times too. Narrowing her eyes, she decided not to say anything yet lest she get kicked off the set. Why the hell wasn't Quinn saying something? She didn't introduce the two of them and just seemed to be sitting there letting the girl molest her.

Quinn looked up at the artist, giving her a smile. She focused her attention on her to let her do the job. The blonde laughed at a comment she made. "No, I've worked with Milo for a while. He's done most of the photo shoots with me," she replied to her question of how she knew Milo. Quinn laughed again and shook her head slightly. "I've been in this business for a while. It has it's fluctuations mostly."

Santana stood there staring stupidly her temper flaring. Quinn was giggling and flipping her hair like a fucking teenage girl soaking up the attention. Narrowing her gaze, she stepped forward into Quinn's space kissing her forcefully. Let that idiot fix Quinn's makeup, but she'd be damned if she stood there any longer with her girlfriend being pawed on by someone else that wasn't Rachel.

When Santana stepped in to kiss her, Quinn was caught off guard slightly. She stared up at her, suddenly feeling like she did something entirely wrong. Anger peaked slightly as her face hardened towards the Latina. "What the hell Santana?" She asked, pulling her head back to look at her fully. "She's putting on my makeup. I can kiss you lightly. Why did you do that?"

"Really?" Santana shot Quinn an incredulous look, brow arching high, her face in a sneer. "That's not all she's putting on."

Was Quinn seriously acting like the injured party when that hussy was rubbing all over her and she didn't even bother to push her off of her or correct her or anything. "I'm standing right here, Fabray. Not that you'd notice. Maybe I should go so I don't interrupt whatever the hell is going on."

Quinn glared then, standing up then. "Whatever the hell is going on?" She asked, shaking her head slightly. "I'm talking to her, because she's the makeup artist. If you'd actually realize, I have to keep a nice work ethic with her. And if you're actually accusing me of possibly cheating, I'm really insulted." She frowned to her and looked at the artist. "Can you give us a little bit?" She asked, motioning for the artist to leave. When the girl left, Quinn turned back to Santana. "You really fucking insinuated I would cheat? Have I not made it really clear that you and Rachel are it for me? I really cannot believe what you just insinuated."

"No way are you turning this around. That girl was fucking petting you with me standing right here and you didn't say a word. Not one." Santana hissed out so angry she was shaking. "Stupid me. I cleared my morning and early afternoon to be here thinking you might like the moral support, but I might as well be the wallpaper for all you noticed."

"I'd actually rather have someone petting and paying attention to me rather than calling me a fucking freak," Quinn snarled back. She shook her head again and laughed bitterly. "Fucking bullshit. I'm not sleeping with her and I'm actually fucking happy with attention. Jesus fucking Christ." Quinn turned away from Santana, running her hand through her hair. "Thanks for the moral support. You know what, never mind. Cancel this shoot. Get someone else to model these specific underwear. I'll put my name on the design. I'm not modeling something that's going to effect your jealousy."

"I didn't say you were sleeping with her." Santana tossed back, starting to pace a little wondering why she had bothered. It was obvious Quinn's nerves had disappeared and she wasn't needed here. "If some girl had her hands on me like that you would have seen red and wanted to rip us both apart and you know it."

Grabbing her purse off the chair, she turned back to the blonde. "Model the fucking underwear. You look too good in it not to and this is your contract. But if you want out of it, cancel it on your own. I'll take my jealousy elsewhere."

Quinn glared at her, crossing her arms. "I would have seen red because of different reasons pertaining to you flirting with someone," she stated. "Fine. I'll model it. Rachel's fathers are home so maybe you can entertain them instead, if you leave." The blonde walked out of the dressing room, taking off her robe. She hated standing this exposed in front of anyone. Quinn took her seat and took in a deep breath, keeping her eyes on Milo.

"What other reasons? It's the same fucking thing." Santana called out after Quinn's retreating form before muttering curse words under her breath. This was not the way this was supposed to go. She was completely anxious about Quinn showing off this much of herself first because that part of her belonged to Rachel and her and she didn't want to share it, but more because of how exposed emotionally this made the blonde. Her thought that morning had been to come down with coffee and a pastry and sit with Quinn to calm her down and be supportive. Now, it was quite the opposite. She had managed to piss them both off and pretty much been told she could leave, though entertaining the Berry dads while this worked up had bad idea written all over it.

"Damn it." Santana kicked her toe against the wall in frustration. She couldn't leave Quinn there, but no way was she going to stand there like a scolded puppy begging for attention. She stalked over to the darkened corner just out of view of the hot lights of the set and propped her back against the wall to look after her girl.

Quinn glanced to the makeup artist who walked back over to her. Being worked up and upset was not a good combination for the blonde. When the artist actually flirted once more, Quinn glared at her. "Stop it," she stated quickly. "It's not going to happen so just fucking stop. I was being nice before." After the artist left, she flinched as someone who wasn't Milo came up to move her where to stand. "Don't put your hands on me." She snarled, moving to the spot before glancing towards Milo who walked forward and motioned for the guy to leave.

Santana watched from the safety of the shadows for a few minutes pleased a little more than she should be when Quinn blew off the makeup bitch. Even though she couldn't hear what was being said, that tell tale sneer spoke volumes about the blonde's tone. Her little jolt of glee was short lived however when Quinn flinched and jerked away from the photographer's assistant. There was no way Milo was going to get what he needed from Quinn like this and fuck if it wasn't up to her to fix it.

Taking a few calming breaths, Santana pushed off the wall and walked over toward the lighted set grabbing Quinn's robe along the way. Staring into the intense, and at this point anxious, eyes of the photographer, the Latina swallowed hard. "Hey, Milo. Can I borrow Q for a minute?"

Santana held the robe out for Quinn not saying anything to her directly but silently begging her to take the garment and come work this out.

Seeing Santana walkover to her, she eyed her as she held the robe for her. Quinn obliged, standing up to pull on the rob. Silently following Santana into the dressing room, Quinn shut the door behind her and took a deep breath. She couldn't meet her eyes then, leaning against the wall. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly. "I just liked the attention."

Santana felt the tiny bit of residual anger rush out of her at Quinn's small voiced apology. Blowing out her breath, she turned toward the blonde and pulled her into her body. "No. Shhh. I'm sorry. I got really jealous. I wanted to be here for you and you turned to the hussy instead."

She pressed a light kiss to Quinn's forehead. "You should soak up the attention. I was being a jackass."

Wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist, she swallowed a few times to find the words. "I… I overreacted. I'm on edge with Rachel's dads at the apartment and her play opening and with this line and shoot everyone will see what had been only mine and Rachel's. But you deserve this. You look amazing, baby."

"No, I didn't think about it and I let it happen," she murmured back to her, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "I shouldn't have let it happen." Kissing the Latina's cheek and lips, she held her close and cupped her cheeks then. She held Santana then and hummed into her. "I'm uncomfortable with this shoot. I thought I could do it, but I have a room full of people staring at me. I don't know what they're thinking and I'm scared."

"No, baby. You didn't do anything wrong. She was touchy feely but I was just an ass. Next time I'll break her fingers if she's not careful, but you didn't do anything wrong." Santana stroked Quinn's back lovingly.

"You've got this, love. You fucking rock those green underwear. They are all thinking about how amazing you look and how lucky Rachel and I are. " Santana leaned on kissing her softly. "Go out there, lover. Show them how beautiful you are. Rock it for me and more for you."

"Pretty soon you'll be my fiancé," she murmured to her, cupping her cheeks before kissing her again. Smiling to the Latina, she hugged her and buried her face in her neck. "I just don't like them seeing me this naked." She frowned as she pulled back. "I'll get through this though. I promised the designer I would do it." Quinn gave her a small nod and turned to head back to her spot. Once she took her seat, she glanced to Santana and smiled warmly to her, hearing the clicking of the camera from Milo.

Santana absently stroked her ring finger thinking of how proudly she would wear Quinn and Rachel's ring. Following the blonde to her seat, the Latina stepped just inside the ring of light and returned her smile. Her eyes never left Quinn as Milo directed her through a few poses. The set was filled only with a handful of people to keep things as comfortable as possible for Quinn, but there were still people holding fans and re-directing lights.

Santana was in awe of the blonde. With gentle direction, the photographer was opening her up keeping things light and free and Quinn looked absolutely stunning, her expression becoming more relaxed. "That's my girl."

After awhile of the photos, Quinn relaxed more and gave Milo the shots he needed. She shifted into each pose before finally standing to give the complete view. It still felt odd to her, showing everyone in the studio what she looked like. When it was finally over, the blonde grabbed her robe and headed back to the dressing room. She was completely shaking by then, escaping everyone's eyes.

Santana tapped Milo on the shoulder before heading off to the dressing room after Quinn. Almost every one on set was busy breaking things down, but she closed and locked the door behind them anyway. Drawing her close, Santana wrapped her arms around whispering reassuring words. "You did it, love."

Cupping Quinn's cheek in here hand, she lowered her mouth to kiss her very softly one hand on her back to hold her steady. "If you don't want these going out, we'll have you shot in something you feel more comfortable with and let someone else model these. But once you see them, I think you'll agree, they are amazing."

Looking at Santana when she walked in behind her, Quinn took a deep breath. She hugged the Latina close as she nodded to her. "No, I'll keep the shoot. I promised Eric I would do it." Swallowing a little, she closed her eyes into the kiss. She took another steady breath. "I didn't expect that shoot to be so intense." The blonde buried her face in Santana's neck and breathed her in.

"You were so beautiful out there. I can't wait to see the shots. Milo is a genius behind that lens, baby, and he had you for a subject." Santana hugged Quinn close, her hands winding around the woman's lower back.

"You were nervous to start and I didn't help anything there, Q. I'm so sorry."

"Stop baby," she murmured softly, running her hands up and down her back. "It's okay. It'll be fine. I would be the same with you." Kissing her softly, she smiled and pulled her close.

"It might be the wrong time to ask this, but …" Santana let her voice trail off for a second. "… would you consider letting Milo do a private shoot. No other staff, just him. You in those underwear, Rachel and myself in complimentary panties. I'd like to do it topless. Rachel could decide for herself. Some shots of just our hands on your thighs and shoulder. Your hand on my skin. Private. Very private."

Quinn smiled to her, holding her close. "Okay baby," she murmured softly. "I'll do it with the both of you. I can go either to please or covered. We can do that with each other." She smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly. "Just us and Milo." She nodded to her and opened her robe to the Latina to pull her into another hug.

"We are so fucking hot together. I wouldn't trust anyone else with something so private and us." Santana moaned as Quinn's care skin came into contact with her body. "You are so beautiful, baby."

The blonde smiled to the Latina. "Just so you know," she whispered softly. "The girl never saw me out of the robe until I was ready to be shot by Milo. Eric, you and Rachel were the only people who first saw me in this. And you and Rachel are the first and only who will ever touch this body completely." She smiled warmly to the brunette and kissed her softly.

"I trust you, baby. I do." Santana assured the blonde quietly. "But I won't say I am not happy knowing no one else will touch you besides me a Tiny, that your body is ours."

Cupping Quinn's cheek with her right hand, she lazily walked her fingers to the back of the robe stroking the bare skin of her back. She bit back a low moan at the feeling of soft skin teasing her fingertips. "Mine."

Quinn smiled to Santana, hugging her close. "Yours and always will be," she replied back to her. Kissing her cheek, she relaxed into her and took a deep breath. "You know this is going to be entirely mixed reviews because this means it's true. It's completely real and people aren't going to know how to deal with it." She pulled back slightly to look at her. "We have a month to prepare ourselves for it."

"We'll weather whatever fallout there is together. I'll draw up some plans for positive publicity during this time and we'll manage the rest." Santana held Quinn's gaze. "People will see how beautiful you are. It will take away the uncertainty of what this means. We can plan some public dates with the three of thus that will be just for the paps to pick up on. You'll be photographed with two women who are so obviously in love with you."

The blonde nodded to her, feeling nervous about all of this. It was going to be crazy when the pictures got released. She would receive a lot more fire over this than her simple father releasing the information. Sighing, she swallowed a little and looked away briefly. "Under Armour won't drop me, but what about the others? You know it's going to happen." Quinn closed her eyes then, feeling a flood of anxiety hit her as memories of the last incident reminded her of what she went through.

"Baby, I'm not going to lie, you might lose a few, but this isn't new news merely confirmation. Your Under Armour contract is really lucrative, certainly enough with both of our incomes to weather the storm. It's going to be okay. You have me and Rachel to come home to at night or to go out with you during the day. Lean, love."

Santana read the waves of anxiousness rolling off of Quinn and would do anything to ward off the onslaught. Kissing the top of her head, she rubbed her back. "You have Rachel and I in your corner no matter what happens."

Quinn leaned completely into the Latina, shaking her head. "Everything is really fucked up sometimes," she whispered to her. "I don't want to seem like a failure where I keep loosing contracts. That doesn't look good on you and it harms your rep." She lifted her head slightly to look at Santana. Quinn frowned to the Latina and ran a hand through her hair. "We need to get you some kind of insurance so they don't try to sue you."

Sighing softly, Santana cupped Quinn's cheek in her hand kissing her sweetly before holding her gaze. "Q, I don't want you to keep losing contracts because it hurts you, but my job is managing this chaos and I am really good at it. Re-building your career and putting you back on track, and please don't take offense to this, it put me on the map and made me look better than I probably am."

Tracing small circles on Quinn's lower back, Santana held the blonde breathing her in. "If it will make you feel better, I will look at a liability policy."

"We've helped each other," Quinn replied softly, holding Santana. "I know it's helped you a lot, but please look at the policy. I really don't want you to get slammed. Why do you think my first agent dropped me like a hot potato? I cost him a lot of money." She shrugged slightly. "I have a penis. Mostly what comes out of people's mouths is how did you hide it for so long and then why did you hide it for so long."

"I'll make some calls tomorrow or the next day, but I'm not worried. I don't hide the fact you have a penis and neither do you. Your last agent was a moron, but definitely my gain. And this way I get to take care and protect you which makes me feel better every day." Santana kissed Quinn with a little more passion hoping to convey how much she loved her. "Someday, if you want to answer those stupid questions once and for all, we can set up an interview with someone we trust and with pre-approved questions."

Quinn nodded to her, holding the Latina close. She returned her kiss passionately. "I trust your judgement, but that doesn't mean I'm not scared about it." The blonde pulled back from her to pull on her clothes. She glanced to Santana and rubbed her forehead. Quinn felt the stress of the day on her now, especially knowing she was going home to meet her girlfriend's parents again.

"Be scared, but know Rachel and I are here and we aren't going anywhere. Everything else we can work out, but you re stuck with us." Santana barely fought back a whine when Quinn pulled away, but she knew Quinn needed to change and they needed to head out. Rachel's dads had arrived and it was time to prove herself worthy of being in their little girl's life. Nervousness settled into her stomach and she swallowed hard to avoid running out the door.

"Can we stop for a drink on the way home? I need a minute to unwind before we greet her dads." Santana looked imploringly at Quinn. "Or ice cream. Yeah. Might not be the best plan to come home with alcohol on my breath."

"Ice cream," Quinn replied, nodding to her. Once she pulled on her simple clothes, she wrapped an arm around the Latina. "It'll be okay. Just take a few deep breaths. We can relax before heading home if you want. Let me know what I can do to help." She smiled to Santana, kissing her softly.

Santana pulled Quinn more solidly into her embrace returning the kiss passionately. She whispered against the blond's lips. "Just hold my hand or some shit. I'm anxious. This has to go well, baby. Rachel needs for this to go well and I'm scared I will fuck this up. With the cursing, I'm not always the bring home to meet the parents type."

"Be yourself without the language," Quinn replied softly. "They know who you are though. They know mostly everyone at the school even if they never stepped foot in the place. You were there when they were trying to stop the wedding before I had my accident." She raised her eyebrows, looking at the girl. "They watched you then."

"But its part of my charm." Santana said with a hint of a whine though she was playing, mostly.

Shuddering, just thinking about Quinn's accident and how close she came to losing her that day scared the Latina and filled her with dread. "I don't remember much of that day except having to tell everyone about the accident and then trying to get to you. No one would tell us anything, and I might have cursed at the attending when he gave one too many vague ass answers to legit questions."

Clutching Quinn's hand, she held onto her almost afraid to let her go. "They've seen me at my worst and know me as someone who used to bully their daughter, but I hope now they can see someone who will take care of the two of you and be there to prop both of you up for a very long time."

Quinn took Santana's hand then and held her close. "I don't know what it was like being there, but they know. They saw you if they were there with Rachel. They also know we've grown up a lot since high school. It'll be okay." Sinking into Santana again, she held her close and kissed her cheek. "They've seen your worst. Show them your best then. Show them what you've done for their little girl and how you helped me. Talk about the contracts and what you did. Show them you're capable."

"I'm more than capable. Totally badass." Santana stated with as much conviction as she could when she felt like she might be facing a firing. It was stupid and she was making it much bigger than it needed to be, but she couldn't make the butterflies stop.

"Let's go get ice cream." Santana motioned for Quinn to hand her the bag she had brought with her to the shoot this morning with the green underwear and the robe in it now.

Grabbing the bag, she took Santana's hand and headed out with her. "I'm expecting a shipment of the new underwear sometime this week, so you might be seeing me in those more just because they entirely comfortable." She smiled, lifting the Latina's hand to kiss it gently.

Santana's eyebrows shot up. Not this was a topic she was entirely comfortable talking about. "Oh yeah? Hello. Those underwear are not to make an appearance until the Berry dads have gone home because I will want to jump you in two seconds flat."

"I can't exactly walk around only in my underwear or naked when they're here, so of course, they'll wait till they're gone," she replied softly. Smiling to Santana, she winked to her. "Now we have to reserve a good place for all of us to eat before the show and then a nice place for after since I know her fathers are going to be asking a ton of questions after."

"Can we sleep naked?" Santana asked with a slightly panicked look on her face.

Smirking at Quinn as they stepped out into the street, some of her anxiety eased as the smells of the city hit her and Quinn linked their fingers. "There is that really nice place in the Theater district with the pre-show price fix meal. We'll have to do a place with Vegan selections for God. Unless her dads are Vegan. Are they?"

"They selectively eat meat," Quinn replied, squeezing Santana's hand gently. "And yes, baby. We can sleep naked. They've seen me naked, but not by choice. For the food, just pick a place that has all kinds so that we can all eat there. Knowing Rachel, she wouldn't argue and simply eat a salad, but I want to make sure she eats too." The blonde leaned over and kissed her softly.

"When did they see you naked?" Santana asked her brows furrowing. She couldn't think of a time when the girls had mentioned her dads walking in on the two of them getting it on, but one never knows.

"I like the selection at the greek place on 7th, but I can't remember if you liked it. And I want to take her dads to our Italian restaurant for after. It's a super special place for us and I think that's what we should."

"When I tried to cut her off the last time they were here," Quinn replied, growing slightly quiet. "All I remember is her father coming in to help. That's it." She looked away then, not wanting to meet Santana's eyes at that. "I'll go wherever you like. I'm not picky when it comes to that." Quinn kept her eyes elsewhere then, feeling her chest constrict. She hated that day with a passion. It was the day she lost her nerve and wanted out.

"Thank God he was here then to help you." Santana closed her eyes and steadied herself, squeezing Quinn's hand reassuringly. "Fuck. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you that day. You never have to feel that alone again. No matter what goes on you have us."

Coming to a stop, Santana pulled Quinn into her wrapping her arms around her lower back. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Quinn dropped her eyes to the ground then, swallowing thickly as she felt the tears rising just from the memory. "I honestly didn't know what to do. I lost almost everything and I feared I was going to loose Rachel. I gave up." She wrapped her arms around Santana and hugged her close, burying her face in her neck. "I withdrew from everyone."

"You will never lose Rachel or me. Ever. We are going to fight sometimes, argue, but you are stuck with us, baby." Santana rubbed her back, holding her against her body. "Remember that no matter what happens out here, our apartment is our home, our safe haven. Leave all the rest of the shit outside and just be yourself. I'll be me. Ours."

The blonde nodded to her and held onto her tightly. "Our new place will be nice. I'll just miss the memories of Rachel's apartment," she murmured softly as she pulled back. "It was the first place we made love in. It hurts to move, but we need somewhere bigger." She intertwined their fingers before she leaned in again to connect their lips together. Quinn kissed Santana eagerly, cupping her cheek with her free hand. "I love you."

"We do need something bigger, but I can understand why you will miss this one." Santana realized with a heavy heart she didn't have that kind of place. She was just now creating those types of memories. She leaned into the kiss savoring the moment their lips touched whispering "Mine."

"Hey…" She whispered softly, pulling Santana into her. "We can make those memories there. I can make love to both of you there and we can christen the whole place. We're making memories together. All of us." Kissing Santana again, she cupped her cheeks and poured everything into the kiss, not caring if the world could see them right now.

Santana closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, the hard press of lip on lip and hands holding their bodies together. "That's a lot of christening if we get the 4 bedroom loft, Q. But I'm in if you are."

Santana smirked, her breath panting from the intensity of the kiss. "I don't care where we live as long as we are all together."

"Do I hear a complaint in there?" She asked teasingly against Santana's lips, squeezing her side gently. "Because to me that sounds like a lot of sex. And I would absolutely love to share that with you and Rachel." She grinned to her, running her hands to her lower back. "We're getting a comfortable place to live. That's what I want."

Santana ran a teasing finger under Quinn's shirt and along the bare skin. "Definitely not a complaint. Naked. Wet. Wanting. Sex in every room. Twice." Her voice was low and directly against the column of Quinn's neck. "Perfect."

Quinn breathed heavily, running her hands against her back. "I plan on doing you both twice in each room," she whispered softly. Smiling, she kissed her again and squeezed her close. "Now I'm horny… Shit. We gotta meet her dads." The blonde rolled her eyes and closed them briefly.

Santana snorted playfully. "Last I blew you when you were horny like this, we didn't have sex for 2 weeks and I don't know where we could go quickly anyway."

"It's okay," she replied softly, pulling back. "We'd still have sex, but we don't have time for that. We have to get home to see them. I don't want them to feel like we're avoiding them." Quinn kissed Santana lightly and motioned with her head for a moment.

Santana smirked a little thinking about feeling Quinn up right there in the street, but they really didn't have time for that sadly. "Let's get an ice cream then before I tempt myself too much and get home to say hello."

"Okay baby," she whispered softly. She grinned to her. Taking her hand, she held it gently and headed with her. "I love you baby."


	64. The Way You Look Tonight

A smile pulled at the corners of Rachel's lips as she read Quinn's reply. A bath together sounded perfect. It had been so long since they'd done anything like this, and with Rachel's dads out and Quinn's need to relax, this was the perfect opportunity. Rolling herself out of the blankets, trying to keep from accidentally falling onto the floor, the brunette got up to gather up enough candles.

She placed the candles all around the bath and on the counters, lighting each of them as she ran the bath, making sure the water was hot enough. After stopping the water, Rachel walked into the bedroom to change out of the sweats she'd been wearing most of the evening, slipping on a robe before going out into the living room to wait for Quinn.

The blonde was tired from another stressful day. The shoot overall was fine, it was the photographer this time. With someone she didn't know that well, she was guarded and it didn't help he couldn't keep his eyes off of her crotch. It got to the point she snapped at him, letting him know she was definitely not interested in his freaky bullshit. Sighing as she rolled her eyes, she checked her profile to see Rachel had sent her a text message of a picture.

After their banter together, Quinn was heading home to an awaiting bath and a loving girlfriend. She smiled as she stepped into the apartment, looking at Rachel. "Hey baby," she greeted softly, moving close. "You look so amazing."

Rachel heard the keys in the door and she stood from the couch, stepping forward towards the blonde as she walked through the door. "Hi gorgeous," she said with a smile, slipping her arms around the blonde's waist. The brunette leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to Quinn's lips, hands rubbing her shoulders slowly. "Long day?" she asked curiously.

The brunette's hand slid down to take the blonde's, lacing their fingers together as they walked into the bathroom. She ran her fingers underneath her shirt, brushing along the skin slowly.

Quinn nodded to Rachel, hugging her close and kissing her cheek gently. "Very long day," she murmured to her. "The photographer kept staring at her the entire shoot." She took a deep breath of her and smiled warmly to her. "Let's go take that bath baby and forget the rest of the world for a little bit." The blonde followed her closely, slipping into the bathroom with Rachel. "I love when you do romantic." Kissing her shoulder, she opened the brunette's robe and slid in her hand to touch her skin. She smiled and kissed her neck gently before pulling back to start stripping of her clothes until she was naked with her.

Rachel's brows furrowed at the thought of a staring photographer. But before she could make any comments, the blonde requested they forget the rest of the world and Rachel was more than alright with that. "I love romancing you," she said softly, placing a gentle kiss to Quinn's chest through the fabric of her shirt. A chill washed over her body as her robe slipped open, relaxing into Quinn's touch. As the blonde slowly removed her clothes, Rachel slipped her robe off, hanging it on the hook on the door.

After the rest of the fabric between them was discarded, she stepped forward, slipping her arms around Quinn's waist. "You are so beautiful," she whispered, kissing her slowly as they walked over to the bathtub. Rachel stepped into the hot water, helping the blonde into the water as well, settling into the water together.

Smiling to Rachel, Quinn hugged her and returned her kiss. She loved this with her. The blonde quietly settled into the bath with Rachel, opting to let the girl hold her in the bath. She leaned against her, rubbing her thighs gently. "It's been a while since we've actually done this." She murmured to her, relaxing against her. Closing her eyes, she pulled Rachel's arms around her and held them there. "I wish we could do this more. Maybe then I wouldn't be so worried about stuff so much."

Rachel loved being held, but she loved holding Quinn and Santana just as much. She absolutely adored whenever the blonde would just let all of her guards down and lean on Rachel, literally and figuratively. With her arms now wrapped around Quinn, she rested her cheek against the side of the blonde's head, absently stroking her skin. "We should do this more then," she whispered against her hair, placing a gentle kiss to her temple, "I think in our new apartment, we should have a slightly bigger bathtub so we can all three have relaxing cuddles in here."

"We do need a bigger bathtub if we plan on including San in these," she replied, running her hands down Rachel's legs slowly. The blonde closed her eyes then, trying to relax. "Thank you for doing this with me. I needed to relax and not feel like a piece of meat." She smiled a little.

Rachel continued placing gentle kisses against the side of Quinn's head, along her shoulder, simply appreciating being together. "You are most definitely not a piece of meat. You're my Quinn," she whispered against her skin, "and Santana's Quinn. And we can always have bathtub cuddles anytime you need to unwind."

Quinn smiled then, taking in a deep breath. "I feel like I always need them," she replied softly, holding the brunette's legs against her. "You and Santana always help me feel relaxed even if I'm not entirely. Which makes me wonder… how are you on the relaxing department?" Quinn waited patiently then for Rachel's answer.

Rachel's fingers slid along the blonde's arms before resting back around her middle, holding them securely together. "Right now, I'm absolutely perfect. I could fall asleep right here, holding you. But most of the time, I have a crazy case of nervous energy." Her eyes fell shut and she took in a deep breath, simply breathing Quinn in. "But I like it, it keeps me focused."

"You were always different in that aspect than me," she murmured in reply. "I can't handle that all the time. It drives me insane to the point I just want to lock myself in my room and just forget about it." Sighing, she shifted in her arms and looked back at her. "But that's why I fell in love with you. You have this amazing drive and it amazes me how you just work with everything and use it to help you."

As the blonde shifted in her arms, she opened her eyes, smiling at Quinn. "The three of us are so very different individually, but so much alike. But I love how different we are, it makes me love you two even more every day." Reaching up, she brushed her fingers against the blonde's cheek, "I love you so much, Quinn."

"I love you too baby," she murmured, taking her hand in hers. Kissing her palm, she breathed her in. "It's different trying to not pull any funny business with you and Santana when your fathers are around. I know they see it. They see that struggle. I'm so used to just walking up and kissing you whenever I want and I feel weird about it."

"They know everything, they have weird father intuition and it creeps me out," she said with a quiet giggle, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of Quinn's hand. "They really do love you, you know. I was talking to dad today and he's really proud of how far you've come since their last visit baby."

"I'm glad they're proud," she whispered softly. Quinn closed her eyes and sighed softly. Holding the brunette close, she smiled warmly. "I'm always scared what they think of me."

Rachel stroked Quinn's side slowly, pressing her lips to her cheek. "They adore you baby. They have seen you like a daughter since I brought you home and we had the most awkward time telling them everything. Nothing would ever change that for them."

Quinn smiled to Rachel and kissed her hand gently. "They're the fathers I never really had," she replied softly. "It's always scary to see them just because I'm always worried about it. I know they like me, but it's always a common worry for me." She smiled a little again and shifted to look at the brunette. "I love you very much. And I love Santana just as much. You both are everything to me."

Rachel couldn't help but grin at Quinn's statement. Her dads shared her disdain for Russell ever since the dinner at the Fabray's house when the pair started dating and it had only grown with the more terrible things the man had done. They'd always wanted to be there for Quinn just like they were for Rachel. "I love you too, Quinn," she whispered, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss against her lips. "You two are my entire world."

The blonde smiled, leaning in again to kiss the brunette softly. She wanted to connect then the best way she knew how, keeping her lips attached to Rachel's. Cupping the side of her neck, she held her there and relaxed into her. She pressed her forehead to the brunette's and smiled to her. "I love just being with you," she murmured to her.

Every single kiss with Quinn was just as amazing as the first, yet somehow, at the same time, so much more every time. "I could kiss you all day," she whispered once their lips slowly pulled back from one another's. Her hand slid along Quinn's stomach, resting over the toned muscles. "I could lay with you forever and be absolutely happy."

"But we'd get nothing done," she replied with a smile. Kissing the brunette again, she stroked the side of her neck gently. "I know Santana gets jealous and I know you do as well, but you two are the only ones who can excite me. I don't get hard for anyone else other than you and Santana. I'm happy with you both and I don't feel like I have to hide any part of me from either of you."

"You have absolutely no idea how accomplished that makes me feel," she murmured, placing a handful of kisses against Quinn's lips. "I love knowing that it's just Santana and I. Even though I can't say I love when others stare at you or you know…touch you. But my rational brain says that it's alright."

"They may stare, but they get nothing from me," she replied softly, kissing her lightly. "I don't entirely like when someone else stares at me really. It makes me feel weird." Quinn shrugged then and smiled slightly to the brunette. "I feel wanted when you or Santana stare though."

"I only ever like you and Santana staring at me. And as proud as I am of my boobs, I much prefer when it's just your eyes on me. I think it's because it means something more than just 'oh look'. The stares actually have love behind them" She wrapped her arms tightly around her middle, smiling, "shall we dry off and I can give you a massage?"

"I love your body," she murmured softly. "And I love worshipping it as well." Smiling, she kissed her softly again before pulling back. "As long as I can return the favor." She stood from the tub then, grabbing a towel for Rachel before she grabbed one for herself. Quinn dried off quietly and headed to the bed, shutting the door to make sure it was private for them.

The pair got up from the bath, the brunette happily taking the towel from Quinn. She dried herself off before heading into the bedroom after the blonde. After the door was shut and they were officially in their own little bubble, Rachel slipped her arms around Quinn's waist, guiding them over to the bed. "Back massage?" she asked, leaning up and kissing her lips slowly.

Quinn returned her kiss softly, cupping her cheeks. "Sure," she whispered before she backed up to the bed and pulled herself to sit in the side. The blonde looked over Rachel for a moment, smiling to her. She felt so comfortable in the brunette's presence as she scooted back on the bed and laid back. Rolling over, she glanced back at Rachel.

Rachel walked over to the bed, standing in front of the blonde with a warm smile on her lips. Reaching forward, she brushed a strand of blonde hair back before climbing up onto the bed with Quinn. As Quinn laid back on her bed, rolling over onto her stomach, the brunette straddled her hips, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to the back of her neck. "I love you," she whispered against the skin, hands starting to massage along her lower back, slowly working their way up.

The blonde closed her eyes and relaxed with Rachel straddling her. "I love you too baby," she murmured back to her. Taking in a deep breath, she smiled. "Go back down to my hip area. I'm tense down there the most." She opened her eyes to look back at the brunette. "Do you want one after baby?"

Rachel kept her hands focused on the blonde's lower back and along her hip, kneading the skin slowly as her lips continued to leave light kisses along her spine. "Tonight is all about you, baby. I'll take a raincheck on that massage." Rachel sat back up, adjusting her position ever so slightly so she was now resting on Quinn's thighs, giving her hands more room to move along her hips.

Quinn ran her hands against the sheets, trying to relax under the brunette. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes again. "Remind me about it later then," she murmured to her. "You know I like to return the favor." The blonde tensed a certain area of her back Rachel reached, gritting her teeth. "That hurts."

Rachel immediately pulled her hands away from Quinn's back, biting down on her bottom lip. "I'm so sorry," she murmured, fingers lightly ghosting over the skin in hopes to provide some sort of comfort. "I will keep that spot in mind for no-go spots," she said with a smile, running her hands gently along Quinn's sides.

"It's okay baby," she stated, reaching behind her to take Rachel's hands in her own. "It's just always been a bad spot since it's close to the spot I hurt my spine. Just avoid it baby." Relaxing back on the bed, Quinn closed her eyes. The blonde pushed up a little to look back at her girlfriend. "Come here. I want to hold you."

Rachel gave Quinn's hands a light squeeze, shaking her head in an attempt to push any thoughts of the accident out of her mind. It probably would never get easier to think about nearly losing Quinn, especially knowing that her stupid teenage wedding had been the cause. She could still remember the look on Santana's face when she, thankfully, had gotten the perfectly timed phone call just moments before they continued with the terrible wedding plan sans Quinn. But as the blonde turned and motioned for her to come closer, all negative thoughts were pushed aside. She moved onto the bed next to Quinn, laying down and slipping her arms around the blonde.

Quinn noticed Rachel's hesitance, her eyes searching the brunette's face. Pulling the girl into her, she kissed her lips lightly. "I'm safe and I'm here," she whispered softly to her. Kissing her softly, she stroked her skin slowly. She ran her hand against her side down to her hip and across her ass. "I'm here and yours." Pulling her hips closer, she smiled against her lips.

Rachel gladly scooted closer to Quinn, arms wrapping tightly around her waist as she curled into her. "You always know exactly what I'm thinking," she whispered against her lips. She couldn't help but smile, she and Quinn were almost always in sync and with the blonde's hands sliding along her skin, she was in heaven. "You're here, you're mine," she agreed, giving her another light peck on the lips.

The blonde smiled to her, working her fingers against her side slowly. "We have to know what each other are thinking or we wouldn't get anywhere with each other," she murmured to her, sliding her hand up to rub her cheek. "I work to just be with both you and Santana." She smiled and kissed her softly. "

Rachel let out a quiet laugh. "That is so very true. Between the three of us, nothing would get accomplished if we didn't know how to read minds." Her eyes fell shut as the blonde's fingers brushed against her cheek, a smile flashing across her face. "You don't have to work, you're quite the natural," she whispered, nuzzling her nose against the blonde's cheek.

Quinn grinned then, running her hands against her skin. "I'll always feel different though," she murmured softly. "So the idea of working for both of you is always there. I always worry. I know you both love me, but just imagine feeling different from everyone. I don't look like I should from the waist down. I know people talk about it. I know they question you, don't deny that." She licked her lower lip and closed her eyes briefly. "I love you and sometimes I feel that because I'm different, you'll leave."

Rachel's fingertips brushed slowly over Quinn's skin, lips pressed to her forehead as she listened to the blonde explain everything. She couldn't even begin to imagine how Quinn felt, but she knew that no matter what, nothing would ever make her want to leave. "I don't care about what other people think," she whispered, brushing her fingers through Quinn's hair, "they don't know your heart or how it feels to just be completely at home lying next to you. They will never know how strong you truly are or how big your heart is. They just see you as different. And you are, but it's our differences that are beautiful, baby."

"They might see you for who you are on the surface, but when I think about what makes us different anatomically, the first thought that pops into my mind, aside from the very obvious thoughts that tend to happen in the bedroom, is that we can have kids. Without any further assistance that just the three of us. We can have a little baby with your eyes and Santana's hair. Or with my eyes and your hair. I don't see that we're different in a bad way, I think we just have different opportunities than a lot of girls in love get to have."

The blonde simply laid there, listening to Rachel. She never could imagine someone who loved her so many years ago, but here and now, Rachel was lying beside her and Santana came home to them every night, showing her that they could and they did. Closing her eyes at the overwhelming feeling now rushing over her, she simply let everything express as the tears slipped. Silently moving closer to Rachel, she buried her face in the brunette's neck. "I thank God everyday I have you and Santana."

Rachel's grip tightened around Quinn, pulling her closer as the blonde buried her face against her neck. She could feel the tears against her skin and felt her own welling up in her eyes. She pressed a kiss in Quinn's hair at the closes spot she could reach, smiling as she gave her a light squeeze. "I am so lucky, Quinn. You and Santana are my dream girls and I am so thankful I get to be this close to you both."

Quinn held onto her tightly, kissing her skin. "I'm sorry," she whispered, stroking her side gently. "You're so amazing. You and Santana both are." Pulling back, she whipped at her eyes and swallowed slightly. "I wonder sometimes how this even happened to me. Aside from you and Santana and your father, I have no one." She smiled a little and eyed her face quietly.

Rachel shook her head, "You have nothing to apologize for," she whispered, laying back against the bed as Quinn pulled away to brush away the tears. Reaching up, she used her thumb to wipe away one more stray tear from her cheek with a small smile. "You know, that's how it is for me too. Just you and Santana and my dads. We're a very small family, but we're a very big family where it counts."

"I love you," she murmured to Rachel, running her hands up and down her side gently. Smiling, she took in a deep breath. Silently, she hugged her close and kissed her softly. "We're the family I've never really had." She rubbed her back gently and kissed her again lightly.

"I love you, too, Quinn," she whispered, pulling her closer as they kissed. She smiled against her lips, before pulling back and placing a light kiss on the tip of her nose. "We're a pretty amazing family," she said with a soft nod, leaning in for another slow kiss.

"We are," she whispered softly, hugging her tightly. She hummed against her lips, keeping a slow kiss. The brunette cupped her face gently, closing her eyes. Pressing her forehead to hers, she kissed her again and held her close. "We can have children and we will eventually. I just don't think about that sometimes."

Rachel brushed her fingers against Quinn's cheek, smiling up at her as they simply relaxed with one another, losing themselves in the slow kisses and the gentle touches. "One day in the very distant future, we will. But I really like knowing that's a possibility." She rested her forehead against Quinn's sighing happily, "Dads and I are going to look at apartments tomorrow from the list you and San made. Try to narrow it down to a few so we can decide on a place. I was thinking, though, that we should look into puppies. I know Santana practically explodes rainbows and butterflies every time she thinks about us having one."

"We can definitely get a puppy," she agreed softly, giving her a nod. "I'll go check out some puppies and figure out which one to bring home. If you want we can pick it up right after we get into the new apartment. Let's keep it between us though. Make it a surprise for her. I know she wants one. It'll be our dog we all take care of." She smiled to Rachel and cupped her cheek gently. "I also have to go out a get a tattoo to include her in the heart." Quinn glanced to her tattoo on her chest, tracing the heart area. "Maybe a rose? I don't know."

Rachel practically beamed, absolutely floored at the idea of surprising Santana with a puppy. "We'll keep it just between the two of us. She'll be so happy!" She leaned her cheek against the soft touch of Quinn's hand, smiling as the blonde spoke of another tattoo. "I want to get something else for both of you. Maybe on my ring finger, I'm not sure yet."

Quinn smiled warmly and nodded to her. "We can do it together," she murmured softly. "I'm not sure what Santana would do with a tattoo though. That's up to her." The blonde kissed her softly and cupped her cheeks gently. She brushed her nose against hers and hugged her close.

"I'm very glad you wanted to get tattoos that summer, I probably never would've realized you liked me if we hadn't done," she said with a quiet giggle, draping one leg over the blonde, using it to pull Quinn as close as possible.

"I went out on a limb with it," she whispered to her, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs. "I wanted you to know. If it didn't work then I still would have gotten it, but I would have left it alone. I would've just wanted to be your friend. And to be honest, I never knew about Santana, so I might have drifted away completely. I'd probably still be at home or somewhere else."

"I still remember the moment you mentioned you wanted to get a gold star. I nearly passed out because it was like all of the little fantasies of us being together were actually a possibility." She smiled up at Quinn, tilting her head to press a kiss to her thumb. "I still don't think my dads have seen the tattoos, nor do they know we got them when we did."

"They've seen my tattoos," she replied softly. Quinn paused then and looked at Rachel. "You had fantasies? About me?" Furrowing her brows, she searched her face quietly. "What kind of fantasies?"

Rachel giggled softly, feeling her cheeks flush a light shade of pink. "Well…they were all really silly. But just little things like…well, dancing with you at prom, or going out on a date together at Breadstix because that's where everyone went. Or going to football games and getting to say that my girlfriend was that pretty cheerleader down on the sidelines. It was all really childish."

Quinn slid closer to the brunette, pressing her body close to her. "I wanted to call you my girlfriend back then," she whispered softly. "I get to call you my girlfriend now. We get to dance together, go to dates and we can walk down the red carpet at events together." Kissing her softly, she rolled her back and laid in between her legs. "Nothing is ever childish."

"I do quite like having you and Santana as my very wonderful arm candy," she teased, giggled as the blonde rolled her back onto the bed, settling over her. "You two make wonderful trophy girlfriends," she said with a playful wink, fingers trailing along Quinn's spine. "But you are right. I wouldn't trade what we have no for anything."

The blonde laughed lightly, freezing slightly as she heard some laughing from Rachel's fathers. "I guess they're home," she murmured softly. Quinn laughed a little and hugged the brunette close. She kissed her and rolled off to lay next to her, knowing they'd probably avoid sex. The blonde rested her hands on her stomach, glancing to Rachel with a small smile.

Rachel turned her head towards the door at the sound of her fathers, a pout pulling at her lips. "I swear they time things absolutely perfectly to mess with my life," she murmured as Quinn rolled away. The brunette rested her hand over Quinn's, turning her head to smile at the blonde. "It's their fatherly intuition."

Quinn rolled back on her side and kissed Rachel gently. "We could you know," she murmured. "Act like kids sneaking in bed with each other with the parents next door. I haven't had sex with you yet this week, unless you want to save that for opening night tomorrow." She raised her eyebrows, giving her a grin. "We don't have to if you feel weird. I'm not going to force it."

Rachel scooted a little closer to Quinn, turning over onto her side, fingers trailing along her side. "It'd be like we were in college again," she whispered, gently rolling Quinn over onto her back before moving on top of her. "Tomorrow night is a given, but tonight could definitely be a bonus, if you're alright with it," she whispered, leaning down and kissing Quinn gently.

"You already know I'm all right with it," Quinn replied to her, sitting up a little to run her hands up her thighs slowly. She smiled against her lips to kiss her softly, scratching at her hips gently. "We just have to be really quiet. Make sure they don't hear us." The blonde kissed from her lips down to her throat, massaging her thighs. "Do you want me to wear a condom?"

Rachel's hands slid over Quinn's stomach, nails scratching lightly at the skin as she moved up to cup her breasts, thumbs grazing over her nipples. "We'll be as quiet as humanly possible," she whispered, tilting her head back as the blonde kissed along her throat, making her hum appreciatively. At Quinn's question, Rachel shook her head, "I'd be very happy if you never wore one again, why do you ask?"

"Just asking about the mess," she replied against her throat as she scratched at her back gently. Smiling, she grazed her teeth against her skin. Quinn kissed her skin again and pulled back to look up at the girl. "Do you want to ride me or missionary?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. Quinn glanced down in between her legs to check herself. She reached in between them to stroke herself a little.

Rachel shook her head once more, eyes falling shut as the blonde's teeth brushed against her skin, "It's not nearly as good for you with the condom, there's no way I'm going to sacrifice your enjoyment for a less messy endeavor." The brunette smirked, glancing down at the blonde, "Oh I definitely want to ride you, baby. I did say that tonight is all about you." Reaching in between them, she slowly moved the blonde's hand away from her member, stroking her slowly. Running the tip of her member through her folds, she continued to pump her, lips connecting with Quinn's for a slow kiss.

"It is messy," she murmured, looking down to watch Rachel stroke her and run her through her folds. Quinn closed her eyes and kissed her softly. Running her hands to the brunette's hips, she squeezed her gently. She quietly moaned against her lips, sliding her hands to her ass. "I know you said that, but I think about you as well baby." She whispered, squeezing gently.

Rachel nodded, biting down on her bottom lip to suppress a whimper as Quinn squeezed her ass. "Trust me, this is just as much for me as it is for you. I just know it's more relaxing for you like this. And tonight is a good night for you to relax." She rocked her hips down onto Quinn's, lips moving slowly along her jawline. "Do you feel how wet you make me?" she whispered against her skin, "with just the slightest touch."

Quinn suppressed a moan, closing her eyes at the brunette's teasing. "I feel it," she whispered to her. "I feel how much you want me." Kissing the side of her neck, she pulled her down a little so the tip of her pushed into Rachel just a little. "Ride me nice and slow baby. I wanna feel this all day tomorrow." She smiled to Rachel and pulled her down until she was completely inside of her. Quinn let out a tiny whine, pressing her nose into her neck. "Quiet. Gotta stay quiet."

Rachel's jaw dropped with a silent moan as Quinn slid herself barely inside of Rachel. The blonde pulled Rachel down slowly until she was all the way inside of the brunette. "You feel amazing, baby," she whispered, cupping the back of Quinn's head as her nose pressed to her neck. She lifted herself up slowly before sliding back down at a painfully slow pace. "Tomorrow night, if you start getting jealous, I want you to remember this moment. You and Santana are the only people who get to be with me like this, baby." The brunette bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself quiet as she continued the motions with her hips.

The blonde's mouth opened in a silent moan with Rachel, feeling her move over her. Every nerve ending in her body was on fire. She felt like the brunette was touching her everywhere. Nodding to her, she gripped her ass and her back then, letting her guide the movements. She dropped her head back to the headboard, closing her eyes. "Oh God," she whispered out. "Rachel…"

It had been far too long since she had Quinn had a chance to be together like this. Her hands slid along Quinn's sides, head falling back as she fought to keep the slow pace. "Fuck, Quinn…" she whispered, one hand moving between their bodies to tease her clit in time with their hips. She brought her free hand up her mouth, covering it as a low moan threatened to slip from her lips.

Quinn gritted her teeth, looking at Rachel then. She kissed her neck, scratching her nails at her body. Silently, she opened her mouth to whine again, gripping the sheets. "Let go baby," she whispered. "Just ride me." She bucked her hips up a little and moaned quietly. "Take control." She urged her quietly, moving her hips a little faster.

Rachel almost let out a sigh of relief as Quinn spoke, a smirk playing on her lips. She leaned over, capturing Quinn's lips for a deep kiss as she let go of trying to keep a slow rhythm. Picking up the pace, she ran her fingers along the blonde's arms, moving them to grip onto her hips. She let out a low moan against Quinn's lips as her hips continued to rock down onto her.

Returning her kiss, she moaned into her mouth and bucked her hips up in time. She pulled her hips against her, panting softly to her. Quinn was close to a release; she could feel it building even more. Pressing her face into Rachel's neck, Quinn panted in time with her rocking until she started to spread her legs a little. "I'm close," she panted out quietly. "Just a little more."

Rachel ran her fingers through Quinn's hair, holding her closer as her she rocked her hips down to meet Quinn's thrusts. "Me too baby, I'm right there with you," she whispered, brows furrowing in pleasure as she moved her hips with more purpose, needing the release with Quinn. Leaning forward, her lips pressed to Quinn's shoulder, using her skin to muffle another moan.

Quinn groaned quietly, panting with each rock. She tried to breath out slowly, keeping her pace. Her body had entirely different plans as her body shook slightly under Rachel. Her mouth opened for a silent moan, her hands gripping her hips tightly. Quinn felt the swelling of her member until she actually slowly released. The blonde gave a silent moan again as she released inside of the brunette, gripping either her skin or the bed. Quinn bucked up and groaned out to Rachel.

Rachel's entire body was trembling as she fought to hold on just a little longer, wanting to enjoy the overwhelming feeling just a little bit more. She felt the blonde swell inside of her, followed by her release. Rachel's head fell back as she felt the coil tighten even more than she thought possible, leaving her feeling like she was going to explode any moment. It only took a few more thrusts down onto Quinn for her own release to wash over her. Her walls clamped down on Quinn's member, pulsing around her as her body quivered with her orgasm. "Oh yes, Quinn," she breathed out, nails digging into the blonde's shoulders as her grip tightened.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel as she felt her coming on top of her she held her close, rocking with her. She moaned to the brunette, trying to keep it quiet. The blonde sighed after her body relaxed from the orgasm, her hands stroking Rachel's body. "I love you," she whispered to her softly as she stroked her back slowly. She smiled to Rachel, kissing her lightly. "You okay baby?"

It took Rachel a few beats to come down from her high, breath finally slowing and her muscles relaxed. A lazy smile played on her lips and she lifted her body up from where she had slumped down against Quinn to smile at the blonde. "I love you too baby," she whispered, leaning forward to kiss her slowly, unable to wipe the smile off her lips. "I am amazing. My lungs are a little upset that they didn't get their workout, but it's probably best I'm forced to rest my vocal chords."

"You'll get to exercise them after your fathers leave," Quinn replied softly, scratching her back. Humming to Rachel, she hugged her close. "I love being inside you and Santana. It's one of my connections to you and Santana. It's always so amazing." The blonde didn't want to move Rachel at all, simply content with letting her sit there on her.

Rachel was more than content to stay exactly where she was, right on top of Quinn. She pressed her lips to her collarbone, relaxing in Quinn's warm embrace. "I love it too," she whispered, "it makes me feel like we're that much closer, all pleasurable aspects aside. It's always like we're really _together_."

Quinn smiled to the brunette, humming to her. "I thought I would be weirded out having sex with you in here with your fathers right next door and I feel all right," she murmured to her. "I feel comfortable right now." She smiled to Rachel, kissing her cheek.

"I thought it would be considerably more awkward than it is. But we're still in our little bubble," she whispered, smiling up at Quinn, eyes falling shut as lips pressed against her cheek. "It's impossible for me to not feel comfortable when I'm this close to you, I absolutely adore it."

The blonde giggled to Rachel, hugging her close. "I feel like I'm seventeen again," she murmured, laughing a little. Quinn bent her knees a little to bring Rachel closer. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh along with Quinn, her laugh was completely contagious. "I love you. I love you. I love you. Too," she said with a grin, kissing Quinn's lips with each 'I love you'. Scooting as close as she could, she ran her hands along the blondes shoulder, "Can you believe that we were doing almost this exact same thing when we were seventeen and eighteen? Curled up in my bed back in Lima after you snuck across the hallway."

"We never had sex though," she replied softly. "We abstained until we were completely ready. It's a little different now since we are having sex with each other. I hated the day your father tried to bring up the whole condom thing to me. I about lost my mind in embarrassment that day."

Rachel shuddered at the memory, shaking her head, "Nope, that was terribly embarrassing. If it were possible to die from embarrassment, I would have. I do think we handled everything in the sex department in a very mature way. We waited until we were one hundred percent sure before we started going at it like horny teenagers. And we are always completely safe. They should be proud, even though they don't ever need to know why."

The blonde smiled, running her hands up Rachel's sides. "You never got pregnant, which they recognize. I was always careful. I still am. It's why I check both of your prescriptions to make sure you got the refill of the birth control. Even if we don't use it later, I want to make sure we have it." She raised her eyebrows. "I'm thinking about you and how much you want Broadway. We have to wait for children."

Rachel couldn't help but grin, "You just know how forgetful we are don't you?" she teased, poking her stomach lightly. "But you are right. We are smart adults who know we need to wait. And it will be well worth the wait."

"I'm not saying your forgetful, I'm just trying to make sure we have enough prescriptions." She shrugged slightly and kissed her. "We have to be careful even if we feel we're okay. I don't want to suddenly stop your pursuit of Broadway because I was stupid." The blonde raised her eyebrows then and looked at her.

Rachel nodded, brushing her fingers along Quinn's jaw, kissing her lips softly. "First of all, it'd be joint stupidity. But don't worry baby, we are very careful. Probably the most careful people I know when it comes to stuff like this." She rested her forehead against Quinn's, smiling "We have nothing to worry about."

"I know baby," she murmured to her, smiling warmly. "I'll always worry though." She smiled again to Rachel and kissed her softly. "I love you and Santana so much. I want to see the both of you succeed. I want to watch you get what you both want." Running her hands down Rachel's back, she stroked her skin gently.


	65. Can We Pop The Question

**All three author's note: We did not type out a scene of the fathers saying yes. We simply acted as if it was given.**

From the moment Santana had known Rachel's dads were coming to New York, she had known that a night like tonight would exist. She and Quinn had wanted the Berry dads' permission to ask Quinn to marry them and that had meant asking them. Grabbing take out from the eatery around the corner, the four of them had sat down in the living room and had "the talk."

Now that it was over, the couple had retired to their room where Santana was shaking and exhausted from the mental exertion. "I …. holy shit, baby."

Of course, Quinn was nervous before that evening. She gladly held Santana's hand the entire time they sat there talking to Rachel's fathers. They explained how much they loved her and wanted nothing but the best for her. By the time they were completely done talking, Leroy and burst into a light laughter and rushed to hug both the girls. They had approved of the relationship, telling both girls they had their permission. The blonde had relaxed then and hugged him back tightly.

When she was lying on the bed with Santana, Quinn grinned and hugged her close. "They said yes," she murmured to her, leaning in to kiss her softly. "We can get the rings. We can get married." The blonde shifted to lay on top of the Latina so she could look at her. "From here, we have to plan the date to ask Rachel."

"They said yes." Santana exhaled what might have been the first good breath she had taken since the text saying they were going to talk to Rachel's dads that night. Tears of absolute elation threatened to fall as Quinn shifted on top of her. Adjusting her thighs, she welcomed the weight of the blonde on her. "They were so … open and accepting of us, the three of us together. I mean they still scared the hell out of me, but it's like gaining more family, you know?"

Santana kissed Quinn eagerly her arms wrapping around Quinn's lower back. "Rings and a kick ass proposal. She deserves the most romantic thing we can dream up. A Rachel Berry worthy grand gesture."

Quinn nodded to her, smiling. She kissed her softly. Groaning into her, the blonde dropped her head to Santana's shoulder. "Romantic dinner on the roof, our favorite wine and a personal waiter," she replied softly. "The perfect rings for all of us. I want it to be perfect for all of us." She grinned to Santana and kissed her shoulder gently. "I love you."

Santana whimpered into the kiss and the contact. "Fuck, Q. Be careful with her or I am going to need you more than I already do. All that adrenaline, knowing there's nothing in our way, and you between my legs … yeah, all kinds of turned on."

Canting her hips forward on instinct alone, opening herself up further, Santana ran her hands along Quinn's back. "That will be amazing, completely perfect. We'll pick out Rachel's together and then break off in pairs to pick out yours and mine. This is for real. You're both mine for real." She whispered in complete awe.

"Who says I don't want you right now?" She asked softly, pressing her hands into the bed. "We're both yours baby. We're going to get married. We'll be together." Smiling, she kissed her softly. "I love you."

"Don't fucking tease me if you don't mean it." Santana growled out at the prospect of feeling Quinn inside of her. She squeezed her inner thighs against Quinn's outer thighs pulling her closer to grind against her.

Smiling into the kiss, her eyes closed as the totality of this all washed over her. "I am the luckiest bitch ever. No way have I done anything to deserve both of you, but no way in hell am I letting you go. Ever."

Quinn smiled down at Santana, kissing her softly and nipping at her bottom lip. "I do mean it baby," she murmured, brushing her nose against hers. "We can get married and we don't have to hide it. I get to eventually call you and Rachel my wife." She smiled, kissing her softly and brushing her lips against hers. Rocking her hips against Santana's, she smiled again. "We both love you."

"That sounds amazing. I want rings on your fingers, rings for everyone to see that you are mine." Santana moaned into the contact.

"We …. guh …. " Santana gasped as Quinn pressed herself into the juncture of her thighs. "… I can't think when you do that. We'll have to figure out things legally so everyone is protected with our assets and … QUINN. fuck… I don't remember. Kiss me."

Quinn smiled warmly to her, pressing her forehead to hers. Reaching in between them, she stroked herself to her full hardness. "I love you," she whispered softly, spreading the Latina's legs. She kissed the Latina softly, kissing her languidly. She stroked Santana's folds slowly. "Let's keep this slow."

"I can do slow." Santana nodded almost stupidly content to allow Quinn to set a slow pace, to make love with her. Sinking into the kiss, she rolls her tongue against Quinn's moving it in time with the leisurely stroking between her legs. "I love you, too. So so much."

Santana ghosted her fingers down the middle of Quinn's back nose flaring when the blonde rolled her hips the heaviness of her erection coming into contact with the warmth of her thigh. "Keep reminding me to keep it quiet, baby."

The blonde guided herself into the Latina, kissing her softly to keep her from moaning out. She rolled her hips against her, gripping the bed with her free hand. "Stay quiet baby," she whispered, running her other hand down Santana's side as she kept everything slow. "I love you." She smiled to Santana. "Let me in baby."

Santana bit her lip to keep from crying out as Quinn slid inside her so sweetly stretching her. "I'm trying, but fuck you feel so good inside me, so good."

Her voice was a hoarse whisper as she whimpered against the blonde's neck. "Take me, Quinn. Own me."

Quinn looked down at the brunette, biting her lip slightly. "If I take you, I have to cover your mouth because I know you won't be able to hold it it." She raised her eyebrows at her with her comment before sliding her hand up to cover Santana's mouth. The blonde rocked her hips with a little more thrust into Santana. She gritted her teeth with her movement, trying to keep her moans and voice down. Trying so hard to keep her voice in, she bucked into Santana as she tried to keep the slow movement between them.

Santana moaned into Quinn's hand over her mouth in essence 'silencing' her. There was something incredibly erotic about her girlfriend trying to muffle her noises almost as a form of restraint. Small cries of pleasure burst from her chest, barely a whimper against Quinn's palm.

Slowly, tortuously, Santana worked her inner muscles massaging Quinn's shaft and trapping her head deep inside. The movement might be slow, but that didn't mean the Latina wouldn't wring as much pleasure as she could. "I love you."

The blonde let her mouth drop open at Santana squeezing her and massaging her. She gripped the bed with her free hand, whimpering quietly to Santana. "I love you too baby." She groaned, dropping her head to her shoulder as she rocked into the Latina. Her body was on complete fire as her member twitched inside of Santana, feeling all of her warmth. Quinn arched her back slightly, closing her eyes with Santana. It was one more particular thrust that had her tumbling over the edge. She released inside of the Latina, silently moaning as her mouth stayed open.

Santana squeezed her eyes closed, her teeth grazing the inside of Quinn's palm. Back arched, the Latina palmed the blonde's ass moaning low as Quinn came inside her. Her fingers stroked the soft pale skin lovingly and she continued to massage her through her orgasm.

Her clit was pulsing already and that only increased when Quinn swelled that fraction more right before her release. It was going to be insane trying to be quiet, but she knew they had to.

"Stay inside, baby." Snaking her hand between their joined bodies, Santana mewled as quietly as she could, her finger rolling over the swollen soaked flesh.

"I'm not going anywhere," she murmured to her, pressing her forehead to her shoulder. Quinn rocked her hips a little bit into Santana. The blonde was still shaking slightly from her orgasm. A groan escaped her lips as she writhed over Santana, still trying to keep the girl quiet as well. She felt like her teenage days with Santana then, trying to be completely quiet in her room with Santana over.

Santana's nose flared as she worked her clit. Quinn's body on hers, quivering slightly and pressing her into the mattress. Rolling her hips the slightest bit and clenching down on Quinn, Santana panted out a breath. "I'm close, Quinn. Fuck. So close."

Attaching her mouth to Quinn's shoulder, Santana sucked the skin harshly into her mouth muffling the cry escaping her lips as her orgasm slammed into her. Pulsing and writhing underneath the blonde, Santana grunted from the exertion to keep things as silent as possible. Everything was intensified. The act of not being able to make noise centering every nerve in her body to the throbbing juncture of her thighs. She made two, three, maybe four more solid strokes of her finger across the extremely sensitive nerves between her legs before she had to rip her hand away clinging to Quinn.

"Jesus. That was fucking hard."

Quinn held Santana close as she came, gripping onto her. "For both of us," she whispered to her, kissing her neck gently. Humming softly, she kissed up to her lips. "I love you." She smiled to Santana and brushed her fingers against the Latina's cheeks slowly as she looked her in the eyes. "I'm really happy you came into our lives like this. You mean everything to us both."

Santana bit her lip returning Quinn's smile her arms wrapped around her girl as she refused to let go. Her body thrummed in post-coital bliss as she reveled the feel of their bodies pressed together, the look of absolute adoration being reflected back at her.

"I …. " Santana started and stopped emotion choking her throat. "I love you, both of you, so much. You are my everything. It's hard to remember before you pushed me to tell you, before you opened yourself up to me in this way and Rachel let me in. I don't want to remember because where we are, being together, makes my life mean so much more."

"Damn it, Q. Don't make me ugly cry while you are still inside me."

Quinn smiled to Santana, kissing her softly. "I don't know if you do," she whispered to her. Running her hands up her sides, she rubbed her skin gently. She kissed her softly, stroking her skin. "You and Rachel are everything to me. You're all I have. I wouldn't do anything to damage that at all." The blonde ran her hands through Santana's hair, cupping her face.

Santana nuzzled her cheek into Quinn's hand, kissing her fingers. "Rachel is going to go bat shit crazy when we tell her they said yes."

The Latina smirked as she pictured the diva walking on air for a bit. She loved her enthusiasm and the way she embraced everything.

"Fuck, Quinn. They really said yes. We don't have to worry about her missing her family or having to choose. It's completely surreal. Her dads accept me with both of you and that we are good enough for their baby. In the forever way."

"They expect us to take care of her," she replied softly, stroking her skin gently. "And we've proven that with getting her career forward. She has Broadway now. It's what she's always wanted." Quinn grinned then and kissed her softly. "You're amazing. You helped us both." The blonde adjusted her weight slightly and pressed her face into her neck, kissing her softly.

Santana brought her hand to the base of Quinn's neck and ran her fingers gently through soft blonde hair. Opening her mouth, she deepened the kiss, her tongue lightly caressing Quinn's. "Careful, baby. Being your almost fiance does things to me."

"The sound of that makes me feel completely wanted," she replied softly, kissing her lightly. "I like being wanted." Quinn grinned down at her, kissing her again. "Just wait till you're actually my fiance. We'll be getting married then."

The corner of Santana's mouth curled up in to a smirk. "Promise me we won't be one of those old married couples that never has sex."

Holding Quinn's gaze, Santana whispered, "You are wanted Quinn. Every day. Sex or no. I want you."

"I'll always want sex with you both no matter what," she replied softly, grinning like a fool. "I've spent years looking for someone who wanted me completely and it's only been the last several years actually having it. I still doubt sometimes, but I know you both love me."

"Thank fuck." Santana sighed dramatically. "You don't have to doubt it. Rachel and I love you for you. We want every part of you. The good stuff, the not so good stuff. The part of you that wants to take care of us and even the part that hides things when something is wrong. We love you, baby. Forever."

Santana clasped Quinn's hand in hers and rubbed her ring finger. "Soon, Q. There will be a ring on this finger that reminds you of just how much love we have for you and that it is the forever kind."

"I love you," she replied softly, kissing Santana's hand gently. "I love every part of you completely." Quinn kissed Santana then, trying to convey everything into the kiss. She loved being with Santana like this, completely bare for each other to read.


End file.
